The Learning Blossom
by mayhemb
Summary: (Follows story-line) "Are you going to do the feminine rituals of Gardening.?" a voice asked, causing Alexis to spin quickly on her heel-" This and more is what Alexis has to go through as her new job makes her meet fat ninja, a talking dragon, cat girls, and a supposed 'evil boy genius'. Why did she have to be the Dragon of Nature? -I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, Christy Hui does!-
1. 1st Day and 1st Sheng Gong Wu

Mayhemb; Okay, hi, thought I'd try this since a few of my friends asked me to make a fanfic for X.S and because...I LOVE THIS SERIES!

Also, I figured I'd put down the ages of the group...Just in case..

Jack and Clay- 16  
Raimundo- 15  
Alexis (you'll understand in a bit)- Late 14  
Kimiko- Mid to late 13  
Omi- Early 10

Song Used; "Down in New Orleans" by Dr. John

* * *

(a bit before the end of Episode 1)

"Master Fung, there are so many shen gong wu to be found..." Omi stated as he, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay stood before their Master. With a gentle smile, the old man bent down and patted Omi's head.

"Your new friends will help." Master Fung gave small words of comfort to his student, trying to ease Omi's emotions of doubt and beyond.

"Oh, yes Master..! I have already taught much to Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay!" Omi declared happily to the man before him, who chuckled a bit.

"But Omi, they are here to teach you...!" Master Fung proclaimed to his yellow-skin student, who could faintly hear shuffling footsteps in the background behind him.

"But...I am the chosen one...!" Omi defensively stated, looking a tad bit hurt at this news.

"You aren't the only chosen one Omi...! Someday, your new friends and others perhaps, may become dragon warriors as well..! Kimiko, the dragon of fire. Clay, the dragon of Earth. Raimundo, the dragon of the wind...And, finally, though she arrived a bit late. Alexis, the dragon of...Um...Alexis...?" Master Fung asked as he looked around a but, obviously confused as to where the young girl had went.

"Umm...Right 'ere.." a quiet french-accented voice whispered from around the corner of the door the ground had just came through, before a head slowly peeked around the frame.

Blonde hair that was cut squarely to mid-torso with long bangs, dark bronze skin, and a peeking blue eye looked towards them. She was fully clothed in the same clothing as the other dragons, and they could also see a blue-bird shaped earring on the ear they could see.

"Ah, yes. Along with Alexis, dragon of nature." Master Fund introduced the girl, who then awkwardly shuffled away. She had already heard everyone's name, and she'd learn faces later, so there was no reason for her to stick around and get comfy. She still had a lot of work to do, after all, her room wasn't exactly "home" yet...

* * *

Alexis smiled a bit as she hung two blankets over the open portion of her room, stringing it over a piece of metal chain she had strung, separating herself a bit more from the others. Her room was at the very end of the room, where she felt the most safe in all honesty. After making sure the blankets were secure, she went over to her bags and started to put up a few pictures on the wall.

Alexis Nanise, sometimes "Lexi" or "Nani" if she knew the person well enough. Born along the beaches of her mother's homeland of a Melanesian island, Alexis grew up with her older brothers. After a little less than 1 year of living there, their family moved all the way to a town not to far from New Orleans in Louisiana, where Alexis found her love of spices and cooking.

4 Years went by and Alexis has grown to love everything about her family-owned restaurant and worked there as a cook alongside her father, while also learning to play music with her Once-an-Opera-Singer mother. After the birth of her baby brother, Alexis then found herself helping even more around the restaurant.

Yet things turned a bit sour for the family when Alexis' grandma suddenly fell ill, which caused half the family to move to France for 8 years to try and help. While there, as to help the kids not worry about their grandmother's bad condition, their parents set them to work. Alexis ended up going to help work at her grandfather's garden that produced a lot of spices, vegetables, and fruits. Both for cooking, and medical reasons.

So alongside her grandfather, Alexis learned how to use herbs in a few more ways. Yet she's still learning, and wants to continue learning also. When she wasn't gardening, going to school, or learning about herbs, Alexis was training at gymnastics and the art of miming with a circus group near the hospital her grandmother was residing in.

So once her grandma's condition became stable, the family moved back to their home in New Orleans...Only to come here not to long after...

With a small sigh, Alexis hung up a few Mardi Gras masks along her wall. Ones of yellow pants, purple beads, and green glitter that shimmered even in the small lights of the room. With a little more adjusting, then this old place would be able to resemble home.

-2 hours Later-

Alexis smiled a bit as she looked around her room, streamer and beads hung up and book cases in the corners. A small stereo occupied the top of a table with a nice jade vase filled with beautiful Chinese wisteria, two blue candles, and a tea set. Finally, towards the furthermost wall, were two black leather boxes. In the one to the left was all her clothes, candles, CDs, DVDs, accessories, make-up, and jewelry. Then the larger one to the right was filled with her other supplies like those used for incense, aromatherapy supplies, gardening tools, cooking supplies, a rather old laptop, an extra pair of headphones-

"Hey, Alexis...?" a male voice asked from the "door", making the nature dragon jump in surprise, before she turned and peeked her head out of the blankets. After looking twice from left-to-right, she looked down to see the actual dragon of the temple.

"We figured you'd...Oh, I don't knooow...Want something to eat for dinner...?" Dojo asked with a small smirk as he looked to the girl, who gave a small nod to him...

...

...

Awwwwkaward..

"Okay...! Well...I'll just...Go." Dojo stated as he slithered backwards out of the room, eyes shuffling uncomfortably under Alexis' stare. Once he was gone, the blonde waited 20 seconds before stepping out of the housing area and going to the dinning room...Or what was used as the dinning room, she supposed.

* * *

(room where Kimiko was pouring tea in "Tangled Webs")

Once inside the room with a large circular table, filled with a variety of food, Alexis shuffled inside and looked around nervously when she saw she was the first one the-

"Ah, hello Alexis." the dragon of nature jumped at the sudden voice, before relaxing a bit when she saw it was only Master Fung.

"'Ello Master Fung." Alexis quickly replied when she realized she had left the old man with no reply, he gave a small smile as he sat down across the table from her. Five extra seats were open now, making the girl wonder where the others were.

A few seconds later, the room was then filled with chatter as the other dragon warriors entered the room...Only to blink when they saw Alexis. With a big grin, Omi grinned as he rushed over to the space in front of Alexis and held out his hand.

"Oh, hello there Underwear...!" Omi happily exclaimed, earning him a odd look from Alexis and a face-palm from Raimundo.

"Um...Omi, I think you mean 'Brah'..." Kimiko rephrased for the Monk-residing boy, who blinked in confusion.

"Look, Omi, just drop it." Raimundo declared as he and the others came forward, just as Alexis gave Omi a small smile and shook his out-reached hand.

"'Ello there Omi." Alexis shyly replied, blushing a bit as she noticed the small boy give her a awe-struck look.

"Wow! My first girl hand-shake...!" Omi declared happily, only earning him another odd look from the French-accented girl. With that odd introduction, the Brazilian boy and the Japanese girl stepped forward.

"Hey, s'up...? I'm Raimundo."

"I'm Kimiko, nice to meet you."

With a small smile and wave to the 2, Alexis then turned back as everyone settled down...Only to notice something, where had that blonde boy gon-

"Excuse me, m'am...? Would ya mind if I sit here?" a Texas-accented voice questioned from behind her, without jumping this time Alexis turned around. Behind her was the blonde-haired boy, all decked out in his Temple garb and cowboy hat, pointing to the seat that was between her and Raimundo.

(seating (going clockwise); Master Fung, Omi, Kimiko, Alexis, -empty seat- , Raimundo, -empty seat-, (back to) Master Fung)

"Oh, non, sit v'ere ever you like Monsieur." Alexis calmly responded, the boy nodded his head as he sat down.

"Much obliged, I'm Clay by the way."

With that, the group fell into a small silence as they began to eat. Yet just as Alexis picked up her fork, she stopped and put her hand down.

...

..

"Hey, you guys started without me..?" Dojo asked as he came into the room, looking a bit hurt. After some mumbled replies, Dojo gave a small huff and slithered over to the seat beside Master Fung. Only then did Alexis pick up her fork and begin eating, earning her a small glance from Master Fung.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she sat beneath a tree in the Temple, near a small pond surrounded by rocks. Dinner had gone off with loud chatter once Dojo had entered the room, as if the tension had been destroyed. As it turned out, she was actually just as tall as Raimundo...Yet a bit more thicker skinned than Kimiko...Earning yet another odd comment from Omi.

"Are all girls so varied in sized...?" the question had earned Omi a glare from Kimiko, a dark blush from Alexis, a spit-take from Clay, a hearty laugh from both Raimundo and Dojo, and an unsettled look from Master Fung. Other than that though, there was nothing special..

Yet after that she had found no real interest in anything they were saying.

She wasn't very fond of the Video Game Kimiko was talking about with Omi, and she didn't really want to listen about a soccer match that Clay and Raimundo had been telling Dojo about. Then Master Fung...Well, she didn't have anything to converse with him.

The only thing interesting about dinner to her was the food itself. How the flavors danced across her palate with each careful chew, the way the spices-...Actually, the spices were rather bland now that she thought of it.

"Maybe I could plant some jalapenos...Some Bazil...Or Oregano...Mmm, and some 'ubarb would 'ave gone vell vith zee tea.." Alexis whispered to herself, before turning around a bit when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Would you like to remodel the garden a bit Alexis...?" Master Fung asked the young girl with a smirk on his face, the teenager quickly hopped up and bowed to the man.

"No! No, I...Vell...Maybe I could add some imp'ovementz...?" Master Fung nodded to the quiet sentence, before leading Alexis over to where the monks grew their vegetables.

* * *

The Dragon of Nature had her work cut out for her, as she looked at the rather blank garden.

A few corn cobs, some tomatoes, lettuce, carrots, and potatoes...With a sigh Alexis bent down and opened a light blue box she had brought along with her, before pulling out some seeds packets and flicked through them.

Mint, basil, jalapenos, bell papers, chili peppers, rhubarb, red potatoes, rainbow carrots, and so many more...!

"Are you going to do the feminine rituals of Gardening...?" a voice asked, causing Alexis to spin quickly on her heel to see Omi behind her...Only to process everything he just said. Her first reaction was to yell at him for saying something so sexist...Only to rethink that after a thought of how many girls he had seen up here in the Temple. She hadn't seen any up here, and it looked like only her and Kimiko were here...

"'oney, girls garden just like boys...Actually, I'd like to t'ink t'at I am bettah than most boys...A bit vain as it maybe..." Alexis bashfully stated as she put down the seeds and put a bandanna on over her forehead, Omi blinked at this as he sat beside Alexis. For a moment the yellow-skinned boy watched the French-accented girl get out all her gardening supplies from the box.

"So...Omi...Where are you from..? Where iz your family...?" Alexis asked, trying to start-up a small conversation. Yet after a moment of silence, Alexis cautiously looked over to see a sad-looking Omi.

"I can only remember the Temple being my home...And I never met my family..." Alexis had to blink at this, before setting down her tools and sitting down beside Omi.

"What about Master Fung...?"

"He is my Master, and he is like a father to me."

...

"So you do have a family zen." Alexis declared with a small smile, earning her a mirrored one from Omi.

"That is most true..!...Where are you from Alexis..?" with Omi's question, the 2 were suddenly engulfed in a talk about her time in Melanesian, Louisiana, and France. Omi stared wide-eyed as Alexis explained everything to him, interested in the unknown cultures. It wasn't until the 2 looked up to see the moon high did they realize that they were a bit to focused on their conversation, and that they should turn in for the night.

* * *

After the 2 got done preparing for bed, Alexis stood outside her blanket doors for a moment...Before glancing over to the tired Omi.

"Omi..."

"Yes Alexis...?"

"...I'll be your sister." Omi stopped walking at this, before looking at the girl with wide-eyes.

"Really...?" Alexis smiled a bit at the excitement in the boy's voice, before nodding her head with confidence. With a big grin Omi suddenly launched himself towards Alexis, and hugged her legs happily due to their height difference. After a small pat to the head, Omi and Alexis separated and bowed to each other.

"Good night then, Sister..!" Omi whispered before going into his room, Alexis stayed to stare at him a bit before retiring into her own room.

Once she was tucked into the mat, she placed her headphones over her ears and fell asleep after relaxing in the sounds of the night...Along with the chorusing snores of Clay and Raimundo.

* * *

"_In the South Land there's a city_  
_Way down on the river_  
_Where the women are very pretty_  
_And all the men deliver_

_They got music_  
_It's always playin'_  
_Start in the day time, go all through the night_

_When you hear that music playin'_  
_Hear what I'm saying, it make you feel alright_

_Grab somebody, come on down_  
_Bring your paintbrush, we're paintin' the town_  
_There's some sweetness goin' 'round_  
_Catch it down in New Orleans_-"

Alexis yawned as she turned off her music player, shutting down the alarm clock she had built in, before she got out of bed and popped her back...Only to realize that the wall she was looking at wasn't the wall in her room at the restaurant...Right, she was still in the Temple...Well. as long as she was up, she could get some work done. With a sigh she made her bed before getting ready for the new day.

* * *

"You never did explain to us why you were late in your arrival." Master Fung stated as he watched Alexis make breakfast for everyone, a small blush rising on her face.

"I vas a bit...Distracted..." Alexis declared as she looked back in time a bit, an embarrassed smile on her face as she explained everything to her Sensei.

As it had turned out she had been a bit side-tracked by a farmer's market, then a lovely a florist shop, and a bakery along the way here. Thought it was a bit embarrassing, Alexis didn't regret it all that much.

"You need to work on not being as distracted." Master Fung summed up a bit as he watched Alexis put some sausage patties onto a plate.

"I know Sensei.." Alexis whispered as she turned off the oven, and open it up to take out a loaf of bread she had been toasting. Sure she could have used the toaster, but she didn't think it was the proper way to toast bread. After all, all you need is some butter and an oven.

"I shall go tell the others that Breakfast is almost ready." was all Master Fung said as Alexis finished off preparing the meal, the sound of feet moving decreased as Alexis blocked out everything else. Patting down the bacon, putting down the scrambled eggs, slicing up the fresh toast. Everything was ready. Yet while she was bringing out the plates, she accidentally stepped on a missed-placed wet rag and-

"Wh-whooa!" Alexis squeaked out as she fell forward, and everything went into slow motion.

As the plates fell from her hands, Alexis' eyes became thin slits as she pressed her hands against the floor and did the splits in the air.

_clink clang_

A small sigh escaped Alexis' lips as she saw the plates balanced along her stretched out legs. A plate wobbling on both of her feet and on her thighs...Now to figure out how to get out of this position without dropping the plat-

"Need a hand...?" Kimiko's voice asked, making Alexis look up towards the door. Coming towards her was Kimiko, smiling a bit as she took the plates off of Alexis' hips. With a grateful smile Alexis kicked her feet a bit, launching the plates in the air, before she swished her legs to cross underneath her. Once settled down Alexis outreached her arms to catch the purposely-falling plates, before grinning at the staring Kimiko. She had to thank her cousin Anne for those gymnastics lessons.

"Uh...Shall ve go eat...?" Alexis bashfully asked, and that was how she found herself with Kimiko trailing behind her.

* * *

Breakfast was already starting off better than Dinner, having been marked when Alexis began laughing at a story about Raimundo's brother he was telling. Only Dojo, Omi, and Kimiko weren't in the room now.

"And then he-"

"GUYS! GUYS COME HERE!" Raimundo was cut off by Dojo, who came in slithering with the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu...Only to stop short when he smelt the bacon.

"Is that maple bacon..?" Dojo asked as he pointed to the plate, earning him a nod from Alexis. From the doorway Alexis saw Kimiko and Omi run inside, having heard Dojo's yells.

"Oui...But w'at where you zaying about...Looking alive.?" Alexis questioned, snapping Dojo out of his trance.

"Oh! Right." Dojo then paused as he opened up the scrolls to show a figure with a sash on as a small cartoon premiered for the group.

"The Third-Arm Sash, true to it's name. It's a sash that will literally give the user a third, rather powerful, arm." Dojo explained, before Master Fund stood up.

"Go, breakfast will still be here when you return." Master Fung ordered, after prying Dojo and Clay off the sausage and bacon, the group was off...Only for Master Fung to steal a sausage link and chuckle a bit.

* * *

Alexis grinned as she felt the wind whip through her hair, her civilian clothes fluttering in the breeze.

She was wearing dark blue jeans, a red road-runner print t-shirt, a black backpack, green high-tops, her signature blue-bird earrings, and fuzzy purple socks...Earning her an odd look from Kimiko, who in return gave her an odd look. Alexis had never been one to like wigs or hair-dyes...Actually, she hated them.

Kimiko right now had yellow hair, a red cropped top, a black skirt, white leggings, and black Mary Jane shoes.

"Did you sleep well, Sister...?" Omi asked from his spot in front of Alexis, who gave a large smile.

"Oui, I did mon petit frère (French for my little brother), merci for asking." Alexis happily declared, earning her a confused look Omi.

"Uh...What..?" Raimundo asked, just as confused as Omi.

"Oh! She said yes, I did little brother, thanks for asking." Kimiko stated from her phone, having used a translator app. Alexis gave her a look over, glaring at her hair a bit, before nodding her head.

"Look out people..! Doooown we go!" Dojo yelled as he dived down, everyone taking a look at their surroundings. From where they were, they could see a lot of windmills and lots of watery-filled land. Where were they...?

"Aaaaah Netherlands, gotta love the air..!" Dojo chimed as he touched down to the ground, once they were situated they all looked around the area they were in. Mostly large grasses and large water near them.

* * *

Alexis coughed as she pushed aside a floorboard in a dusty wind-mill, the group having been split up to try and find the Shen Gong Wu faster than this...Jack Spicer guy...The wind-mill, the others had said, would have been an unlikely place for the Wu to be due to the makers probably digging around the base before making it. So they gave the area to the Dragon-Warrior who had zero experience fighting in the field, her.

The group had stated that if she did find the Shen Gong Wu, to exit the mill and holler for them...Then...Well, that was as far as they had talked before they all went to their searching areas.

After replacing the floorboards Alexis sighed as she got up off the ground, before dusting her pants. Honestly, she was a bit sad that they had left her with the windmill...But she hadn't been asked to come here to sulk, she was here to help them and-

_clunk_

Alexis felt herself being pushed backwards as she rubbed her head, having bumped into something big and metallic it seemed.

"Ooow." Alexis hissed out as she tried to sooth the sharp pain in her forehead before her opened her eyes...Only to gasp at the sight of a whirling dark brown and black robot. Dear lord, what had she gotten herself into...?

* * *

Mayhemb; Rate and review please...!


	2. Sashes and Weaknesses

Mayhemb; I hope you all like this...!

* * *

Alexis felt her knees go numb as the robot beeped a bit, before a laser-like object was pointed at her. WHERE THE HECK DID THIS THING COME FROM?.!

"Where is the Shen Gong Wu?" the robot demanded as the laser started to glow bright red, Alexis gulped as she started to scoot backwards on the floor.

"I-I-I-I don't know..!" Alexis squeaked out, before yelling as she dodged the laser as the robot started to attack her.

"WHAT ZEE HECK!" Alexis yelled as she continued to dodge the lasers, cartwheeling and ducking to just barely survive their piercing glares. If she made it out of this...SHE WAS GONNA KILL THE DUDE WHO MADE THESE STUPID ROBO-

Alexis was distracted from her thoughts suddenly when she heard an evil laugh...Or, atleast an attempt at an evil laugh.

"Alright toots, where's the Third Arm Sash..?" a voice asked from behind the robot, who moved aside to show a red-haired gothic boy along with a..Floating purple mask-wearing thing...?

"I DON'T KNOW!" Alexis yelled out to him as she dodged another laser, before the boy snapped, stopping the attack. Once the onslaught stopped Alexis forced her legs to quit moving as she tried to catch her breath.

Suddenly from inside her mind though, 2 and 2 suddenly had a baby.

"You...Made these zings..?" Alexis finally asked as she looked towards the robot, before back to Jack, then back to the robot.

"Why yes I did! I am Jack Spicer, evil boy genius...!" the red-head declared, all the while Alexis stared at him.

"Who said you vere an evil boy genius..?" Jack blinked at the question, rubbing his neck a bit as he thought about it.

"Um...My mom..?"

"Zat is vat I zought.." Alexis muttered under her breath, only to regret her words when Jack glared at her.

"That's it! Jack-bots! Attack!" aw crud...

* * *

Alexis gasped as she slammed the door behind her, crawling up onto the windmill's roof. The windmill wasn't functioning right now due to the robots having blasted the beams probably...Great...

"GUYS!" Alexis yelled out as she looked around, trying to find everyone from her location.

Okay, this probably wasn't her best plan ever...But then again, she only had 2 seconds to think of a plan and it was either this or jumping out the window where Jack could kick her motionless body...Yeah, the roof plan was nice and-

"Vat...?" Alexis whispered as she noticed something attached one of the wind mill's branches, and scooted herself closer. From below she could hear the sound of metal ripping apart and breaking, yet the branch...The branch was earning her attention, or at least most of it.

Once she was close enough, Alexis stood up on wobbly legs, before reaching out and yanking off a extremely loose board from the branch...Only to reveal a blue cloth underneath. The dragon of Nature's eyes widened as she unconsciously dropped the board, only to rip off the board that had once been above it. More blue fabric. Quickly Alexis began to work ripping out the surrounding boards.

_kkkr _

**thunk**

_krrr_

**thunk**

Ignoring the blisters that started to well up in her palms, Alexis ripped off the final board along the small section of the branch to reveal a claw-like object. Could it be...?

* * *

Alexis gulped as she adjusted the odd blue-colored sash around her waist...Okaaaaaaay, now what..?

"Alright toots, hand over the sash!" Jack yelled as he came up behind Alexis, who began to panic...Only to stop and stare at Wuya.

"..._**QU'EST-CE QUE SONT VOUS**_? (French for; What are you?)" Alexis practically screamed out, taking a step backwards. When she felt nothing connect to her feet though, she looked down...To see the ground right beneath her.

"Well..." Alexis managed to whispered before gravity took it's effect, and she did the only sensible thing to do...Scream out the first words that came to her mind.

"ZIRD-ARM SASH!" lucky how words can save your skin, huh...? The sash glowed a bright yellow and shot out to grip the wind-mill's frame, making the french-accented girl stop just 3 inches off the ground.

"Zank god.." Alexis muttered out, only to slowly flip herself right-side-up and retract the 3rd arm...Huh, this wasn't so ba-

"JACK BOTS! GET THE WU!"...Today just wasn't her day, was it..?

* * *

Alexis screamed as she ran away from the laser-shooting robots and the red-haired teen, her team mates pulling up alongside the rear of the assault.

"Geez, the girl can run..!" Raimundo yelled out as he took out 2 robots, Omi nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, but for how long..?" Omi questioned, a tad bit worried about his sister's condition.

* * *

"Curse. You. Depleated...*pant* *pant* Agility..!" Alexis gasped out as she tried to continue to run, only to yell when her foot caught against a rock. As luck would be on her side, she ended up tripping and falling...Down a small hill.

After some tumbling and head-banging against the large grass, Alexis came to a small stop. Muttering into the very muddy earth beneath her, Alexis pressed up on shaking arms as she got up...Only to meet eyes with Jack Spicer.

"GAH!" Alexis yelled out as she pushed away from Jack, who just smirked at her as he picked something off the ground. Blue fabric. Looking down Alexis was shocked to see her foot stepping on the claw-part of the sash, and the other end in Jack's hand. She...She had unraveled it...?

In her moment of confusion, Jack took the opportunity to grip the sash tightly in his hand, and proceeded to ram into Alexis, throwing her off the claw.

"Hey, thanks toots, couldn't have found it without ya..!...Kidding, ya don't deserve that much credit." Jack quickly fixed his statement as he activated his heli backpacl, and after a quick snide comment from the ghost thing beside him, he started to raise up in the air just as the others came by.

"So long losers!" Jack yelled victoriously with a laugh as he left the scene, leaving the gang to walk down the muddied hill towards the sulking Alexis.

* * *

She had really blown it...Hadn't she..? Letting the Wu get taken so...So easily...But what was she supposed to do? THEY WERE STINCKIN' ROBOTS! A-And boys with helicopter back-packs and...And...Seriously, what was that purple thingamabob..?

"Jack Spicer has taken the 3rd arm sash..." Omi told his comrades as they came closer to Alexis, who didn't bother to look up from the ground.

"You okay Alexis..?" Clay asked as he came up to the girl, who slowly nodded her head while focusing on the muddy tracks. Carefully the cowboy outreached his hand to the Dragon of Nature, a small smile on his face.

"Don't worry none, there'll be more Wu." Clay tried to ease Alexis' sad expression, and was grateful when he saw a small smile from the girl as she took his hand. Once Alexis was on her feet, she saw a comforting smile coming from Raimundo.

"Hey no sweat it, you were an episode behind." Raimundo stated, earning an odd expression from most of them.

"Well, we better get back to the Temple. You seriously need a shower." Kimiko said as she looked over Alexis muddied form, a smirk slowly playing on the French girl's lips.

"Are you _scared_ of getting muddied..?" Kimiko glared a bit at the accusation, putting her hands on her hips.

"No, I just don't want to be responsible for any mud that you track through the temple..!"

"Why vould you be blamed..? Mon allié (french for my ally), you aren't muddied...Yet..."

"Excuse me?.!" Kimiko yelled out as she and Alexis suddenly shared a heated-glare, the boys awkwardly to the side.

"Oooh cat-fight..!" Dojo whispered to the other boys, Omi blinked.

"But there are no cats here.." Omi stated in a slightly confused voice, earning him a small laugh from the other males.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she patted her hair down with a light green towel, just a tad bit mad. She kept to her implied words and ended up shoving Kimiko into the mud...Which then resulted in Kimiko putting all of her clothing into the mud near the Temple. So here Alexis rested, in a spare pair of pajamas she had packed.

Extra-large dark green T-shirt, white silk pajama bottoms, fuzzy blue bunny slippers, and her blue-bird earrings.

The tree gave her something to stare at as she looked up at the night sky, a small sigh escaping her lips. Some day...

"I see you have come to terms with your weakness." Master Fung stated as he walked towards Alexis, who gave a tired sigh. She was to upset to really be surprised.

"I also 'ame to terms wiz zefeat..." Alexis mumbled sourly as she wiped her towel out from around her neck, and put it atop her head.

"But that can only make you stronger, if you know how to properly harness it." Master Fung said as he sat down beside the nature ninja as she dried her hair a bit more.

''ow much can one take of zefeat...Before zey break..?" the question left an odd silence in the air between the 2, giving Alexis enough time to fold-up her towel and watch the night sky.

"That is for you to decide, and you alone." with that Master Fung patted Alexis' head, before leaving the girl in silence. The answer left her in deep thought, and only brought out when she felt an odd buzzing at her hip.

Slowly she pulled out a rather old-looking phone, before flipping it open and pressing the "accept" button. After pressing it to her ear, Alexis gave a small smile.

(regular text is Alexis, _italics is other line_)

"'ello..? Alexis 'ere."

"_CREAM-DUMPLIN'_!" Reginald's voice chimed happily from the other line, a small smile emerging on her face now. Normally that nickname would annoy her, yet know...It was rather comforting to here during her slight depression...

"'ello papa, 'ow are you..?"

"_Oh dumpling, 'ow I vish you vere 'ere..! Ma petite aide _(French for 'my little helper')_...I vish you were 'ere..._" Reginald repeated himself, Alexis could just see her dad pouting with a quivering lip. Honestly, he could be so childish sometimes.

"I vish I was 'ome also, papa...I miss you all. Zo, zo, zooooo much."

"_V'en you come back, ve'll make a grande fête _(French for 'grand feast')!" a giggle now escaped Alexis' lips.

"Zat sounds 'antastic papa..." Alexis whispered, only to sigh a bit. This didn't go unnoticed by her father though.

"_Mi belle, vat troubles your 'ead..?_" Reginald quickly asked, in her mind Alexis could imagine the worry-lines along his eyebrows as he would look at her.

"I messed up a lot today papa...I fear...I may not be any 'elp.." Alexis suddenly regretted saying that sentence when she remembered who she was talking to...Oooooh crud.

"_DON'T YOU EVEN ZINK ZAT! YOU ARE MORE ZAN ENOUGH 'ELP AND_-" Alexis had to push the phone away from her ear as her dad suddenly started to rant about her not giving up, throwing in a few slurs of french curses and bad words..Only to hear her mother's scolding voice in the background.

"Goodnight papa~" Alexis chimed to her father, who stopped yelling to say sweet french hymns before biding her goodnight as well. Once she heard the phone click off, Alexis snapped her phone shut before sighing as she stood up. In an odd way, her father had actually helped her gain a bit more hope for the future.

While humming a random tune, Alexis slid the phone into her pocket as she set out to bed.

* * *

Alexis watched Master Fung as he handed her a jump-rope, looking down on her.

"Your biggest weakness yesterday was your agility and stamina, correct...?" Master Fung questioned the Nature Dragon, who sighed as she nodded her head. Though it wasn't always seen, Alexis had a harder time replenishing stamina than others...Had she been at full energy, she would have out-runned the robots a bit longer.

Then again, that was the great thing about naps in the sun...Right..?

"Then you must work to make your biggest weaknesses, into some of your greatest strengths." with that Master Fung walked over to the others, who were also practicing something they were bad at.

Kimiko and Raimundo were both trying (key-word here) to work on patience by watching a lit candle, Clay was working on his agility also, and Omi was...Just trailing behind Master Fung as he walked on his fingers.

With a small smile Alexis started to train with determination in her eyes, not noticing the small smirk that Master Fung had on his face.

He was glad he asked Mr. Nanise to check in last night.

* * *

"Zo...Vat exactly vas that...Purple...Zingy..Za one viz Jack..?" Alexis asked the group once they took a break, before Master Fung cleared his throat and began to explain everything. From the Shen Gong Wu, to the puzzle box, to Jack Spicer, to Wuya. Along the way the group often added in small tidbits of information, earning them small nods from the Nature Dragon as she focused.

Once the story was done it had already been well-over their break time, causing Omi to shove everyone else out to train.

"-and that is why, you and the others were brought here." Master Fung finished off, looking towards Alexis.

...

...

...

"Alexis..?" Master Fung asked as he gently poked the girl, only for her to wobble before falling over. Perhaps he should have told her in moderation...

* * *

Dojo smiled happily as a T-Bone was placed before him, his stomach rumbling. It was a bit after 2 PM, 2 hours after Alexis woke up from being shell-shocked with the truth about..Well...Everything.

"'ere you go Dojo." Alexis stated as she dusted the steak with some chili-pepper, Dojo licked his lips as he tied a bib around his neck.

"Heh, and it isn't even my birthday." Dojo joked as he ate some of the steak, looking at Alexis as he chewed the meat.

Well-done T-bone sauteed in onions, pepper, some soy sauce, and some other things...But dear Master Fung, it was...

Cutscene; _Dojo appears in a white-angelic robe with a halo over his head. He is seen floating in the air as diamonds surround him, and a chorus is heard behind him._

"I figured...You deserved a gift." Alexis stated, snapping Dojo out of his thoughts.

"A gift...? For what?"

"For giving us tranpo'tations, bon ami (French for 'Good friend')...I see zee ozers don't zank you sometimes..." Alexis explained, before she suddenly found herself being nuzzled by Dojo.

"You, are now, my favorite." Dojo declared happily as the 2 suddenly heard footsteps come into the room, both turned to see a sad-looking Omi.

"I thought..._I_ was your favorite.." Omi sadly spoke, before Dojo and Alexis shared the same look and chuckled a bit. Yep, this was going to be an interesting life here at the Temple, Alexis could just _taste_ it.

* * *

Mayhemb; I hope you enjoyed...! Please review/comment/rate! And I hope to type more for ya soon!


	3. Like A Rock

Mayhemb; Yaaaaay~ First time for Alexis being in an episode..! Hope it goes well!

* * *

**-4 Days Later-**

Alexis yawned a bit as she leaned against the starting gate while Omi ran through the obstacle-course, already feeling tired. For the past few days all she had found herself going into a rut of baking, then going out to garden, then train on her stamina (she didn't want to train on just her agility), making sure the kitchen was fully stocked, taking care of the trees, and making sure her clothes were clean. Then came in things like this stupid obstacle-course...But then again, she had also skipped out on trying to retrieve the Jet Bootsu...

"Nice Omi! 8 seconds faster than Raimundo!" Kimiko praised the yellow-skinned boy once he passed through the gate, making sure not to knock over the tired Alexis. Her eyes had rested for a few seconds...That'll be all..

"Yeah, your one slippery little dude." Raimundo also praised as he put the puppy back to it's pedestal, all the while Clay gently shook Alexis' shoulder.

"I foolishly and shamefully lost a quarter second on the sandbags. As you might say, I smell bad." Omi stated with a sorrowful face as Alexis' eyes fluttered open, and gave a small smile towards Clay. Over the past 3 days, the 2 had found a certain understanding for the other's way of thinking and handling situations; outside the box.

"I stink, not I smell bad." Raimundo corrected the temple-raised boy, who blinked in confusion.

"I stink..?" Omi tried to clarify as Alexis stretched a bit, popping her back in the process.

"Yeah, and you smell bad to." Raimundo teased, before he was slapped on the head by Alexis. Also over the short period, Alexis had grown more loving and protective over Omi, in a sisterly fashion of course. This only made it even more irritating when Raimundo did something...Raimundo would do.

"And you're going to 'ave a foot in your face if you do not stop teasing 'im!" Alexis threatened with a stern glare, the situation between the 3 was cut when Kimiko stepped in and pushed them back a bit.

"Alright Clay, your on..! Alexis, after him, your the last one up." Kimiko stated to the cowboy as he got ready on the line, Alexis sighed as she watched from the side-lines.

"So all I gotta do is be the fastest to get to that dogie?" Clay asked once more, Omi grinned at this.

"Correct!" Omi declared as Raimundo walked over to his side, Clay nodded his head.

"Alright." Clay stated as he got into position, while Alexis stood beside him on the line to get ready for her turn.

"Your records safe, Clay's element is Earth, speed of a rock. Alexis' element is Nature, meaning flexible yet jumbled." Raimundo whispered to Omi, who was a bit confused.

"Jumbled...?"

"Yeah, did you see what happened when she tried the obstacle course 2 days ago..?" the question Raimundo had asked brought a pursed-lip from Alexis, who clutched her hands. She had gotten distracted by singing birds, ended up tripping over her feet while running through the sand-bags, and whilst having been so confused as to which way to go...Only to somehow fall into the alligator moat on the other side of the course.

"Ready...? Set...? Go!" Kimiko yelled out, causing Clay to get out of his position..

...

...

Slowly Clay turned around and counterclockwise of the track, grabbing the dog, only to present it to Alexis.

"Here ya go, think I shaved a few seconds off of Omi's record." Clay told Alexis, who gave a small nod as the others watched a bit...Dumb-struck. Kimiko snapped out of her trance and looked around a bit nervously.

"Uh..Okay, get ready...Set...Go!" with Kimiko's exclamation Alexis calmly walked over to the Alligator moat, before turning around on her heel and took off running. Once Alexis got about 8 feet from the finish line, Alexis jumped up into the air. Aiming herself towards the left beam, Alexis landed a swift pushing kick against it before landing on the ground with a flip.

Everyone watched as the goal started to slowly tip backwards, before falling completely over the last fire-ring, and just barely passing over the podium the dog was on. Once the dust settled down, Alexis smiled towards Omi.

"Well Omi...? Did Clay and I beat you..?" Alexis questioned the Water Dragon, soon followed by Kimiko and Raimundo's laughter.

"But...But you are supposed to go run and jump and kick!" Omi exclaimed to the 2 accented dragons as Clay walked over and took the dog off the podium, walking back with a small smile.

"I didn't much see the point in all that hoopin' 'nd 'hollerin' so long as I got the dog." Clay explained, before tossing the stuffed pooch over to Alexis, who caught it with ease.

"Oui, and I simply zought to get zis done. After all, I still 'ave to make dinner preparation." Alexis calmly stated as she petted the dogs head, Raimundo scoffed at this.

"Or you both knew you couldn't beat us with your old-people kung-fu." Raimundo joked as he imitated Clay's slow movements, suddenly Omi busted out laughing.

"Ha-ha-ha! Raimundo mocks Clay and Alexis' tai chi by calling it old-people kung-fu! *more laughter* He implies Clay and Alexis are like old people doing kung-fu!" Omi continued to over think the joke as he fell to the ground laughing, not noticing Master Fung's appearance.

*more laughter* *more laughter*

"Omi! Exnay on the eesing-tay!" Kimiko whispered harshly to Omi, earning her a odd look from Alexis.

"Zo you know more languages zen just text..? Quiet a surprise.." Alexis grumbled in the Fire Dragon's direction, earning her another sharp glare.

"Is there something funny about old people and their kung-fu, young Monk?" Master Fung finally asked, quickly getting Omi's attention as he stopped laughing.

"*gasp* Master Fung..!" Omi gasped out before he hopped in line beside Raimundo, the yellow-skin boy standing in the most respectable way he could muster.

"You would recall Omi that the oldest oak in the grove is by far the strongest, yes..?" Master Fung told the youngest student, who frowned a bit yet bowed in respect.

"Yes Master...Ummm.. Clay and Alexis cheated!" Omi exclaimed, Alexis had this odd deja vu feeling from when she would win at wrestling against her brothers...So this was how they felt when she accused them of cheating...Huh...She may just have to apologize to them..May.

"Ohhh...? There is more to being a Xiaolin Dragon than just running and jumping young Monk." Fung told Omi, who couldn't agree more it seemed.

"Oh yes Master! There is kicking too!" Omi happily added in, earning him a small smirk from Alexis. He was so cute sometimes..!

"True, but being a Xiaolin Dragon also means seeing a world in a different way. For example, finding simple solutions to complicated problems. Well done Clay, Alexis." Master Fung stated as he came over to the dragons of Earth and Nature, who gave him a smile.

"Thank you sir/Merci Master Fung." the 2 jumbled their words together slightly, Master Fung didn't mind this. Yet slowly turned to Alexis as a question appeared in his head.

"Yet Alexis, I must question...Why did you kick down the goal...?" Alexis smiled at the question a bit, knowing the answer all-to well.

"I wanted to kick zomzing...'nd since you forbid me to kick Raimundo's face...I chose zee goal instead." Alexis calmly responded, earning her a few odd looks...Along with Raimundo shuffling away from her a bit.

"Look alive people! We've got a hot Shen Gong Wu!" Dojo yelled as he slithered into sight, before opening the scroll to reveal their latest hunt.

"Ah the Fist of Tebigong, a most powerful Shen Gong Wu indeed." Master Fung concurred as they all watched the cartoon that demonstrated the fist's power.

"Oooooh it packs a punch...Literally..!" Raimundo exclaimed, slowly Alexis found interest in the odd white fibers that clung to her black pants. Honestly, don't these things pester her enough...?

"Come Sister, we are gathering the Shen Gong Wu!" Omi exclaimed as he tugged against Alexis' hand, causing the girl to snap out of her daze to give a smile.

"O' okay Omi." Alexis sighed as she followed along with the others, yawning a bit as she did so. Man, what she wouldn't give for a nap.

* * *

Alexis smiled as she played with the small chimes as the others walked into the vault, humming along to the tune of the golden bells before-

"HEY! ALEXIS! Catch!" Kimiko yelled, causing Alexis to turn her head just in time for a tunic to meet her face. With a muffled grumble Alexis took the tunic off her head, and quickly walked alongside the others as they got ready to go.

* * *

Alexis hummed as the breeze fluttered by her face, glancing at Kimiko a bit.

Kimiko was wearing a bright pink pig-tailed wig, a white skirt, blue fuzzy back-pack, matching blue boots, a red/pink t-shirt with a robot head on it, and 2 wrist bands.

Alexis on the other hand was wearing a red button-down shirt, her signature blue bird earrings, her black back-pack, black pants, and a dark blue beret.

"'Ere, you need zis more zan me." Alexis growled to Kimiko as she shoved the two-ton tunic into Kimiko's arms, before they both shared yet another glare.

* * *

"That fist of Tebigong must be close...! 'Cause I'm getting a wicked case of Shen Gong Wu Rash." Dojo stated as he landed onto the ground, the group hopping off. Alexis shrugged off her back-pack before pulling out a small tube of ointment, and carefully held it in her hands.

"Could you be more specific...?" Kimiko questioned the large green dragon, who shrunk down to size.

"Yeah. It kinda itches here, but it's more burny down there, and behind my tail I got this unsightly cracking. I mean it. It's, uph." Dojo complained, slowly Alexis kneeled down and petted the dragon's head.

"You poor thing." Alexis whispered as Kimiko put her hands on her hips, a bit annoyed.

"I meant the location of the Shen Gong Wu..! Can you tell us exactly where it is..?" Alexis picked up Dojo as Kimiko spoke, the dragon know opening the bottle of rash ointment.

"Yeah, instead of making us look behind every- *gasp* JACK SPICER!" Raimundo yelled out, gaining everyone's attention as they saw the red-haired evil 'genius' and his army of Jack-Bots. Quickly everyone got in formation, Alexis finding a spot to take a defensive position to the side of Omi and Clay.

"Well surprise, surprise...! Robo-minions." was all Jack had to say before his robots raised into the air as blade activated along their sides...Dear lord, this wasn't right.

Just as everyone started to fight, Alexis looked towards Dojo, who was watching the stretching-Clay beside them.

"Uh...Clay..? Wanna get in the game?" Dojo questioned, before he glanced at Alexis. "You don't have to do anything, just protect little old me please."

Alexis smiled a bit at this, rubbing Dojo's head in an affectation way, before the 2 looked back to Clay after he let out a sigh.

"Just takin' my cleansin' breath. Now I'm ready to-" Clay was cut off when he was pushed to the side along with Dojo and Alexis via a Jack-Bot, all 3 yelling as they fell.

"NATURE!" Alexis yelled out, just in time to make a branch along the side of the mountain grow a bit bigger and sprout leaved branches. With the adjustments, the branch was able to catch the 3 falling dragons with only slight strain. Yet nothing to dangerous...They hoped.

"Are you alright?" Kimiko asked from above them, Alexis gave a thumbs up to her as she wretched her arm out of the space between 2 limbs.

"Don't worry about us none, just get that Shen Gong Wu!" Clay yelled up to her, with a nod Kimiko ran back into battle and out of their sights.

"Clay, careful viz your foot." Alexis whispered to the boy as she realized his feet were pressing against a week limb, the Earth Dragon nodded his head.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Dojo stated to his companions, before they all began to climb up the mountain side.

**-5 Minute Time Skip-**

"You need any help..?" Clay questioned the Nature Ninja, who appeared to be warn out. They were halfway there it seemed.

"I...I am...Fine." Alexis muttered out, Clay glanced at her. It was obvious that the girl was lying through her teeth, 'sides he figured out how to tell when girls were lying due to his sister...Well...Sometimes he could figure out...

"Ya tired...?" Alexis shook her head at the question, only to let out a squeak when Clay grabbed her by the waist and slung her over his shoulders.

"Yeah ya are." Clay declared as he continued, Dojo smirked a bit at the blushing yet tired-expression on Alexis' face. Honestly, who was the girl trying to fool..?

**-6 Minute Time Skip-**

Alexis sighed in relief as she was placed along the edge by Clay, who quickly got up from the ledge and helped Alexis back up on her feet. Once the 2 were situated, they both blinked at their 3 other team-mates who were...Just standing there...?

"Hey, what're you doing here...? Shouldn't you be roundin' up that Fist of Tebigong...?" Clay asked the group, who mutely moved their mouths and waved their arms. While Clay was confused by this, Alexis felt her heart plummet as she thought back a bit.

**-2 Months Ago-**

Alexis blinked in surprise as she ate at a cafe (same cafe Jack had been at during the beginning of the episode). Across the street was a mime that she had known from the circus. He was an amazing mime, who she had actually "talked" to at times when she was doing her mime performances.

**Present**

Alexis put a hand on her chin as Clay and Raimundo played charades ("You"..."Butt"..."Kick"..."Me!"). What was his name...?...Lo...Li...No, wait..Le mi- Yes! Le Mime!...Just as Clay felt around the invisible box, Alexis ran off into the foliage. She had a plan.

* * *

"Magic Mime...? They have always been obnoxious but now their dangerous too..?" Dojo asked Clay after they read Kimiko's message, before he stepped back.

"Alright, Alexis, ya ready to-huh..?" Clay stopped his statement when he realized that the Dragon of Nature was no where to be seen.

"She's probably ahead, come on, let's go!" Dojo exclaimed egging Clay on, with a stiff nod the Country-Boy ran in the direction that Dojo pointed.

* * *

Alexis gulped a bit as she looked over herself in her compact mirror, frowning a bit. Honestly, was it bad that she felt comfortable in this get up.

Using things she found in her backpack Alexis now had a pasty-white skin, black mascara, red lips, red cheeks, and her hair pulled down in a low pony-tail.

Snapping her compact shut Alexis gathered all her supplied before running off, tailing behind Clay in case he ran into Le Mime.

* * *

Well, that was fast. Alexis watched hidden in the foliage as Le Mime and Clay squared off. She even flinched back when Clay suddenly punched himself, and made a note in her mind to get more ice-packs.

"Way ta take one for the team." Dojo praised the cowboy as they walked over Le Mime, who started to get up once their backs were turned to him. Alexis quickly let her mime-instincts kick in, and quickly let out a mimicked-whistle.

Le Mime turned his head to the sound, his eyes widening when he saw Alexis in the shade of the tree. Putting on a (rather awkward) flirty smile, Alexis crossed her leg over the other and motioned for Le Mime to come closer.

The boy on the ground looked left then right, before pointing to himself with a question. ("Who...Me..?")

Alexis gave a more comfortable smirk at this, and nodded her head as she leaned against the tree beside her. Quickly Le Mime got up and sashayed over to Alexis, going so far to even kiss her hand once they were close enough.

Slowly they got closer.

And closer..

And clo-

_**THUNK**_

Alexis gave a mimed sigh as she looked past her up-right leg, towards Le Mime as he laid knocked out on the ground with her footprint on his chin. One smirk later, and Alexis was running off to catch up with Clay and Dojo.

* * *

Alexis blinked as she and the others watched Clay and Jack's showdown, trying her best to ignore the odd looks the others gave her due to her...Mime apparel.

"Jack's on fire...!" Kimiko exclaimed as they watched the 'evil boy genius' fly over their heads, slowly Omi crouched down to the ledge that they were on.

"Yes, but Clay has yet to become inflamed..." Omi commented in a worried tone, Clay only let out a huff of breath at this.

"Well...He's breathing..!...I'm guessing he's alive.." Raimundo grumbled, Omi slowly quirked his head to the side as Alexis sat along the ledge now.

"Does he not know the showdown has started...?" Omi questioned, Dojo suddenly came in by resting on top of Alexis' lap and shoulder.

"Don't worry your pretty little heads, my man Clay...Is...Still..Doing nothing- HEY! GET YOUR BUTT IN THERE! MOVE!" Dojo yelled out, not a second later Omi gave out a gasp.

"Look out..!" Omi exclaimed, before all of them ducked as Jack came close to cutting off their heads. Alexis smiled widely when she saw Clay walk over to the sunflowers, trying her best to ignore everyone's comments...Except for one.

"AT LEAST SHOOT SOME LIGHTING! I JUST WANNA SEE IT ONCE!" Raimundo yelled out, this caused Alexis to shutter. She had never been good with lighting, never had, never will be...Well, she was actually afraid of it...But..Uh...Let's not talk about that.

"What's he doing..?" Kimiko asked the group as they watched Clay shuffle through the flowers, Raimundo gave a scoff.

"If I had to guess...Flower arrangement.." Raimundo stated, earning him a slap upside the head from Alexis. Yet once he turned to glare at her, she had gone back to watching Clay with a smirk.

"This does not inspire confidence." Omi grumbled under his breath before Dojo gave out a dramatic sigh.

"Just tell me when it's over." Dojo whimpered out as he hid himself underneath Alexis' hat...Yet still peeked out a bit. Alexis would have been the one who was yelling out the loudest probably when the bird suddenly landed on Clay's hand...Had she acquired more confidence or less of a crowd.

* * *

"He did it..!" Kimiko exclaimed as the group ran up to Clay as he held the Third-Arm sash and the Fist of Tebigong, the eye of Dashi safely tucked away.

"Excelente!" Raimundo added in, just as Alexis went over and hugged Clay, who blinked at her odd attire.

"Well, thanks ya'll." Clay bashfully stated as he adjusted his hat a bit, Omi grinned happily.

"Clay has me tripping on very cold stone!" Omi once again accidentally misused a slang, earning a slightly mad look from Raimundo.

"No-no-no! Clay's got you stone- cold- trip- aww forget it!" Raimundo exclaimed, once could just imagine steam coming out of his ears as they watched him. Alexis giggled a bit at this before she and other others, after the final exchange of words, set sail for home.

* * *

Alexis sighed happily as she used the wet-wipe to clean off her make-up, smiling a bit at Clay's grinning face behind her.

"Aaaaw look at Clay. Beamin' like a big hero." Kimiko teased the cowboy, who started to turn pink.

"D'aaaaw now you're gonna make me blush..!" Clay stated with an embarrassed smile, which Alexis couldn't help but giggle at...Before she remembered something that was in her backpack that she needed to give to Clay.

"So..Clay...Can _I_ give the eye of Dashi a try..?" Raimundo asked with bright-eyes, Clay leaned over the 2 girls to hand him said Shen Gong Wu.

"Sure thing Rai." Clay said, before he looked down to see Alexis holding a chilled water bottle.

"'ere, for you eye or...At least until ve can get a ice pack." Alexis explained to the Cowboy, who smiled at the gesture as he took the water bottle and held it to his eye.

"Much obliged." Clay whispered to her, before the 2 looked oven when they realized that Kimiko was threatening Omi and Raimundo.

"Besides fellas, I'd like to think that we all learned a little somethin' today." Clay's statement ended up getting mixed results.

Kimiko; Never lose faith in a friend..?

Omi; The value of simple solutions?

Raimundo; Omi can't use slang..?

Alexis; Raimundo's head can get pretty big when he gets P.O.'d...?

"Nope, we learn everybody hates a mime." Clay jokingly said, earning him laughs from everyone but Alexis.

"V...Vat..?" Alexis asked with sad eyes, Clay raised his hands in defense.

"Wait! No, no I..I didn't mean it like that I mean...Uh...Help.?" Clay asked the others, who suddenly got engulfed in a gave of Goo Zombies. Aaaaw man.

* * *

Mayhemb; I hope you all enjoyed...! Please review/rate/comment, and I'll try to update as soon as I can!


	4. Tangled Web

Mayhemb; Yaaaaay~ First time for Alexis being in an episode..! Hope it goes well!

* * *

Alexis gently petted Dojo's head as the dragon shivered in the icy-cold waters of Scotland, feeling bad for the dragon...And a bit bad for Kimiko, but just a bit.

"I'm tellin' ya, I don't know how my cousin Nessie stands living here...'Course, if ya ask me, she likes the attention. 'Eh look it's the Lock Ness Monster..!" Dojo told the others with an amused look, earning one from Alexis, Clay, and Raimundo.

"Eh look it's the Lock Ness Monstah!" a voice from a little whiles away yelled out, Dojo's face suddenly dead-panned.

"See...?" Dojo asked in a monotone voice, Alexis frowned before she hugged Dojo's neck.

"Don't worry Dojo, if you evah need attention, just ask me. I vill give you all my attention~" Alexis told the dragon, who started to blush.

"Ah-haaa now you're making me blush Alexis...Really..?" Dojo looked down at the French girl with a hopeful look, it was sometimes a bit lonely when Master Fung was meditating with the other Monks.

"Oui." Alexis calmly stated as she nuzzled the dragon's neck, simply not noticing the world around her...Until..

"I was meerily going to point out, that you could not expect to do better as you are a girl..!" Omi's declaration earned him a surprise/angry look from Kimiko, while Alexis detached herself from Dojo's neck and glared daggers into the back of Omi's head.

"PARDON ME?.!/ _**Excusez-moi**._.?" Kimiko yelled out just as Alexis growled angrily as she stalked behind Omi, interested now in their conversation.

"Since we all of have met I have been studying all about girls from this 11th century tomb." Omi declared as he pulled out a book, even the name was rather sexist.

"The ancient guide to females..?" Kimiko read aloud, Alexis took in a deep breath as she slowly backed away from Omi. She couldn't lose her temper. She couldn't lose her temper...

"Yes! It tells us that your talents lie else ware, in the kitchen for example." Omi declared as he opened up the book, Alexis blushed a bit at this. Dear lord, was she a cliche..?

"Don't be so hard on Kimiko, she was just trying to do her level-best...Which was pretty good considerin'.." Clay leaving his sentence like that earned him a glare and growl from Kimiko.

"Considering what?.!" Kimiko screeched out, Clay merely smiled at this as he adjusted his hat.

"Considering you're such a hot-head." Clay summed up, Alexis scoffed at this as she went back to Dojo and petted his neck.

"_Please_, she would 'ave done magnifique if she o(h)nly concentrated on battling like she _concentrates_ on 'er 'air and clothes..!" Alexis grumbled under her breath, earning her a look from Dojo.

"I believe her failure was due to her lack of upper-body strength." Alexis had to force herself from going back there and throwing Omi off the boat, yet if that boy kept this up...She was gonna snap...

"I'LL SHOW YOU UPPER-BODY STRENGTH!" Kimiko yelled out angrily, her hat ends flailing in the air, and then Raimundo stepped in.

"Look out! She might use her slip-and-fall move on you!" was the only joke Raimundo managed to say before Dojo suddenly started to shaking, causing everyone to vibrate.

"SHEN GONG WU ALERT!" Dojo yelled out to them all, everyone turned to Kimiko as she opened the scroll.

"What do we got..?" Raimundo asked the question on everyone's mind, then the picture and text finally loaded onto the page.

"Aaaah the tangled web comb." Omi stated in a rather satisfied, Alexis had to peer over Omi's head to see.

"Cool! What does it do..?" Kimiko asked, Alexis looked at her through her bangs.

"Keh, it al'eady sounds like a pe'fect wu fo' you Kimiko." Alexis almost growled out, Kimiko glared at her before the 2 watched the animation.

"Whoo-man that's hairy." Raimundo exclaimed as they saw the dummy get taken down by the hair, Alexis nodded her head in agreement.

"Lite'ally." Alexis gasped out before the scroll was closed, Clay smirked a bit.

"Well let's quit dilly-dallyin' and go get it..!" Clay exclaimed, Dojo however shook his head.

"Nowhere to go, it's right here baby..!" Dojo exclaimed happily, Omi and Kimiko (respectively) were the ones to ask.

"Here...?"

"As in...Right here?"

"That's what here traditionally means...*points head down* RIGHT **HERE**!" Dojo exclaimed, all of them looked down to see something glittering in the waters.

"Yep, pe'fect wu for Kimiko." Alexis muttered under her breath as she leaned against the other side of the boat, just as Kimiko shoved away the boys.

"This one's all mine!" Kimiko announced as she got onto the railing of the boat, Raimundo nodded his head.

"Kim's right, it should definatly be her's...She has to replace the one she just lose- *Kimiko looks at him* Sorry, I mean the two she just lost." Raimundo told the others, Alexis smirked a bit at the joke.

"Trois (French for 3) if you considah the one Jack 'ad, that we could 'ave gained 'ad she won." Alexis added in, Kimiko turned her head to look at her.

"You're not helping..!" Kimiko yelled at the dragon of nature, who glared back at her while taking a step away from the boat's side.

"Was I supposed to tête brûlée (French for Hot-head)..?" Alexis hotly asked, before Clay put a hand on her shoulder. With a glance at Clay, Alexis sighed and rested back against the railing of the boat.

With that Kimiko gave a grateful nod to Clay, before turning back around and diving into the water. All the boys rushed over to the side, Alexis stayed put.

...

...

...

"Do girls know how to swim..?" Alexis opened her mouth to yell at Omi's question, when Clay quickly got behind her and put a hand over her mouth while his arm wrapped around her waist. Quickly he pulled the French-girl as far away from the water dragon, after a deep breath they both heard Kimiko rise from the water gasping for air.

"Got it..!" KImiko exclaimed, a few seconds after that Alexis' shoulders slumped into a relaxed position. After that Clay let go of, earning a grateful smile from Alexis.

"Merci, Cher.." Alexis hadn't realized what she added in, before she blushed feverishly. (this is one of the few words she may use for a Cajun meaning. In Cajun, Cher derives to honey/sweetie/dear.)

"I-I-I-I mean...Uh..Merci, Clay..Don't ask." Alexis muttered the last part under her breath, Clay only nodded at this before he helped the others get Kimiko back on board.

* * *

"It's a...Comb...Cute." Raimundo stated as he and the others surrounded Kimiko on the training field, Clay smirked a bit.

"Ah think it's great you found a comb Kimiko." Clay added in, Alexis shook her head at this. Yep, another one to go with Kimiko's thousand other combs probably...

"Oh yes.! Accessorizing is within your talents..!...As a female.." Clay nervously looked towards Alexis after Omi's statement, Alexis was clenching the cowboy's arm.

1...2...3...

Alexis sighed after that final short breath, releasing Clay's arm and giving him a grateful smile. All the while Kimiko huffed as she stepped away from the group.

"Stand back and prepare to be impressed..TANGLE WEB COMB!" Kimiko yelled out as she activated the wu, the comb glowing in a golden light as hair expelled from it.

"Oh yeaaaah I am so," Kimiko paused her sentence when the hair suddenly went around the dummy and was heading in her direction,"In trouble..."

Alexis was on the ground laughing when Kimiko was suddenly wrapped up in hair, pounding the ground as tears streamed down her face.

"Ooooh I am impressed alright..!" Alexis sarcastically exclaimed, all the while laughing even more when the boys left to go through Kimiko's stuff. Yet once Alexis saw Master Fung approaching, she quickly got up and stiffed her laughter into giggles as she went to the kitchen. Lemon squares here she comes~!

* * *

Alexis hummed as she took the lemon squares out of the oven, hitting the door with her hip to close it in one swoop.

"I'm walkin on sunshine, oooooh~! I'm walkin' on sunshiiiine, ooooh~'nd don't it feel good..!" Alexis sung under her breath as she added on a thin layer of lemon zest, before she heard footsteps coming in from the doorway.

"The lemon squares are almost done Clay...*no response*...Beat it if you're here to make fun Rai...*no response again*...Uh, hi Omi..?" when she didn't get a response to the last one, Alexis turned around and was a bit surprised when she saw Kimiko behind her.

"Umm-" Kimiko quickly put her hands up, her face in a frown as she stopped any awkward sentence that Alexis was gonna say.

"Okay...Um...Look, I know we don't see eye-to-eye a lot-"

"Oui."

"But I...I...I need.." Alexis found herself smirking a bit as she leaned against the counter top, putting her palms on the edge.

"You need...My 'elp.." Kimiko looked at her a bit before sighing and running a hand through her bangs.

"Look, Master Fung told me to come to you about helping me reach complete focus..*grumbles* Even though you're..."

"I'm..?"

..."Rather ditzy and unfocused..." Alexis felt a vain in her head pop, before she smirked a bit. Alexis reached the knife drawer, and pulled out 3 knives...Before she started to juggle them. Kimiko stared wide-eyed as she waited for the Dragon of Nature to drop all the knives with a bleeding hand. Yet after 3 minutes, it never came.

"I 'ave trained in a circus, 'elped my papa and mama at a restaurant as a cook and performer, and I 'ave dedicated my life to cooking...I do think zat zat gives me liability for se concentrer (focus in French)..." Alexis paused a bit before she flipped 2 knives in the air, only to balance them on top of the third one's blade. The hilts of the 2 knives just barely touched as they wobbled, only supported by the blade.

"Oui..?" Alexis finished as she looked to Kimiko, who stared at the knives a bit before smiling gently (and apologetically) to the French girl.

"Yeah."

* * *

Kimiko sighed happily as she and Alexis sat across from each other, breathing in the fumes of peaceful aromatherapy. In between them was a large white burning candle, which they were to watch. It was actually rather...Hypnotic..

"Lift your hand and with it, move with the flame." even in her odd hypnotic-like state, Kimiko could hear Alexis' voice clear. Both lifted their hands and joined them together, wrapping around their own fingers as they copied the flame.

30 minutes went by, yet to the two it was only about 5.

"That is enough for candle-shadowing for today." Alexis stated as she placed a metal candle-cap on the candle, stopping the flame and snapping Kimiko out of her trance.

"So..? How did I do? Did I get any better at my focus?" Kimiko continued to attack Alexis with questions, before the Dragon of Nature picked up all her supplies.

"Don't know." this was not the answer Kimiko was looking for.

"You don't know?.! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?.!" Alexis sighed as she stood up straight, peering down at Kimiko with a rather serious gaze...Rather odd for the usually calm and free-spirited cook.

"I can not measure the focus you could learn, for you were to deep into concentration...Yet I fear that if you continue to have such a feverish temper, quick assumptions, and...Well, no relaxation or fun away from technology. That you may never achieve absolute focus." with that Alexis bowed to Kimiko before turning on her heel and walking out of the room, leaving the Fire Dragon to think about everything that just happened.

* * *

Alexis was honestly astounded at the sight of the Emperor's Palace, the lights gleaming off her eyes. She had heard so many stories about palaces when she was a young girl...And truth be told, she was still looking for a Prince Charming.

"The golden tiger claws are inside that palace...?" Omi asked Dojo as he pointed up towards the temple, Alexis' stomach did a flip as she stared along with everyone at the sight.

"I 'ope..." Alexis whispered to herself, smiling when Dojo confirmed it with a comment on his rash...She made a mental note to try and come up with a herbal ointment later..

"How do we get in there..?" Raimundo asked, making Alexis' eyes shift from the decorative manor walls to the guard at the front gate...Huh, she hadn't noticed him before...

"Maybe if we knock on the door 'nd ask real nice like...?" Clay offered, his answer was a few blank expressions.

"That's the Emperor's Palace, they don't let just anybody in there..! We need connections!" Dojo exclaimed, that was when Kimiko flipped out her handy-dandy cellphone.

"Oh, no worries..! I'll call my dad." Kimiko stated before dialing the number, Dojo grunted at this. Whilst Kimiko was greeting her father, they all saw her expression change at something he said.

"No way! Not going to happen, no. Not in this lifetime." Alexis put a hand on Kimiko's shoulders and looked dead set into the younger (and shorter) girl's eyes. At the same time her father must have said something, because a look of defeat crossed Kimiko's face.

"Really...?...Do I have to?...Alright, alright..." Kimiko stated before closing her phone, Alexis gave her a smile before retreating a few steps.

"Well...?" Raimundo asked the golden question, Kimiko's voice and face didn't change.

"We're in...But there's a catch..." Kimiko stated before taking Alexis' hand and dragging her over to someplace. In the pit of her stomach, Alexis could feel a storm brewing in the future it seemed...

* * *

Alexis sighed a bit as she and Kimiko walked out of the dressing rooms, both decked out in kimonos. In her head Alexis ran through all the "Etiquette a Lady must Show and Know" rules that her Aunt had taught her while in France...Or, at least those she could remember...

Looking down at herself, Alexis didn't really complain all to much..Her kimono was a beautiful silver with blue outlines, and a white obi sash...Along with a gigantic bow at her waist. Yet Alexis was just happy that she could keep her earrings on as her hair was styled into a high ponytail and curled. After all of this, 2 black wood chopsticks were stuck into her hair and she was given a blue-fabric fan.

Beside her Kimiko was finishing up. The younger girl had been forced into a pink kimono with orange trimmings, a pink and orange fan, 2 large iron metal hair pins, and finally the Tangle Web Comb. Her hair was in a massive bun at the back of her head with a few hairs curled around her face.

Both girls agreed on 2 things then and there; they were mad at Kimiko's dad, and that wooden shoes were a pain...Though, this wasn't Alexis' first time in them...When her brother was helping out for a Broadway production of "Mulan", he had made her walk in the same sort of wooden shoes to supposedly help him figure out how he should make the dancing and the clothes...To 'comfort' people more...Why had she been so gulible..?

"You ready..?" Alexis found herself asking Kimiko, who looked up at her with a frown.

"No, but let's get this over with."

"Couldn't 'ave said it bettah myself.." with that the 2 girls exited to meet up with the boys.

* * *

Kimiko and Alexis glared at Raimundo as he laughed at their attire, yet all the boys were dressed up also...Sorta...

Raimundo was in a red kimono with a black obi sash and silver shoulder coverings. Clay had a kimono that was light green with dark blue/green accents, along with a dark blue over-coat like apparel over it. Plus he kept his hat. Then Omi...Well, he looked the same really...Clay and Raimundo also had to switch out their comfy shoes for socks and wooden sandals.

"Shut it..!" Kimiko finally growled as she glared at Raimundo, who continued to snicker.

"I think Kimiko and Alexis' clothing are most appropriate, they at last resemble girls..!" Omi exclaimed, Alexis glared at one of the bushes at the side of the temple to try and calm down...Only to blink when the bush started to grow red flowers on it...Okaaaaaay, no more glaring at bushes..

"Where are your formal duds Omi..?" Clay asked the yellow-skinned boy, who smiled a bit at him as he held out his arms.

"These are my formal robes Clay..! The thread count is slight higher, notice the exquisite sheen..!" Omi exclaimed, Kimiko suddenly decided that she had had enough.

"Let's just find these tiger claws and bail." Kimiko declared as she started to wobble up the stairs, Alexis sighed at this before remembering back to the time Louis had brought the shoes...

With a deep breath Alexis drowned out all noise and folded her hand over the fan, placing it in front of her mouth while the other hand gently raised her kimono's skirt. With confident and careful steps, Alexis started to walk the steps at a slow and even pace.

"No, I'm planing on leaving you in my dust..!" Kimiko growled back to a comment Raimundo had said, before she turned and was a bit surprised when she saw Alexis stop behind her...Yet without another glance at this, Kimiko kept walking. As she started to walk again, so did Alexis.

"Be careful or you'll-" Raimundo stopped speaking as Kimiko fell backwards, yet felt a hand stop her from going down. Glancing over her shoulder, Kimiko was a bit surprised to see Alexis behind her.

Alexis gave a small giggle-like noise before she helped Kimiko back to her feet, even bowing to the Japanese girl before straightening her back.

"Focus not on getting there quickly, but on getting there correctly." Alexis had to force herself to speak in an American-accent, almost biting the back of her tongue, before Kimiko continued up the steps. Alexis waited at the platform with Raimundo, who had gone up there to originally help Kimiko...Had Alexis not intervened.

"Kim's looking wobbly...Anybody wanna double our bet..? Say...2 weeks of chores..?" this caught Alexis' attention, before she turned and smirked at the boys as they agreed.

"Bet..?" Alexis asked, giving way to her French accent now. She had only held it back to sound a bit more wise...Maybe a bit like Master Fung's tone of voice...

"Focuuuus..!" Kimiko hissed from atop the stairs, before entering the hall. The other 5 (don't forget Dojo..!) smirked to themselves. This was gonna be interesting...

* * *

"Any sign of the claws...?" Kimiko asked as the group looked around the room, Alexis placed her fan in between the space of her kimono and obi sash.

"These are lion claws, veeeery similar." Obi stated as he looked at a statue, Alexis rolled her eyes a bit.

"Are zay made o' gold and teleport you anyvhere in zee world..?" Alexis grumbled under her breath, earning a slightly amused look from Clay and Dojo near her as they continued to search.

"But no dice." Raimundo told the temple-boy, who grinned suddenly.

"Ooooh dice..! Are we looking for dice too..?" Omi's question earned him a groan of frustration from Raimundo, and a slightly-amused look from the others.

"Nothin' here but dust bunnies." Clay stated after blowing dust off a suit of armor, Alexis sighed at this as she watched Dojo scamper along the floor.

"I know it's here down here somewhere..! *sniff* *sniff*...B-b-b-but more down th-then here.." Dojo stated as he continued to sniff the floor, Alexis smirked.

"Scooby, would a Scooby-snack get your nose to work bettah..?" Alexis joked, earning her both an annoyed yet amused look from Dojo, who scampered up onto her shoulders as he sniffed the air.

"Look! There's a door!" Kimiko exclaimed as she pointed out a small section of the floor that had a latch, the others quickly gathered around the spot. Without any hesitation Clay lifted the latch and moved aside the panel. From deep within, the group heard a moan...Along with a staircase!

"A staircase into the darkness..! How very.." Omi left the end of his sentence open for another to fill, Clay took the chance.

"Creepy..?"

"Yes." Omi stated, Alexis sighed at this as she rounded up beside Clay as Raimundo got on the other side of Kimiko.

"After you ladies." Raimundo stated to the 2 girls, Kimiko looked down the stairs with a frown as she heard another moan. Alexis, on the other hand, brushed past Raimundo and started down the steps. Please, the French-girl had done and faced things more scary than a bit of moaning.

"Unless your scared." Raimundo told Kimiko, and just as Alexis managed to get to the point underneath their feet.

"Ooooh yes, females are easily frightened." with Omi's newest statement Alexis snapped her fan shut and ran up that stairs. She didn't hear Kimiko's statement as she jumped up onto the main floor while glaring daggers at Omi through her messy bangs. THAT WAS IT!

"VH-" was all Alexis was even able to get out before Clay wound his arms underneath her armpits and covered her mouth with both hands, holding back the Nature Dragon as she started to thrash in his hold.

"Uh...You fellas go on ahead, we'll cover the rear." Clay instructed the others, who nodded their heads as they continued on. True to his word, once Dojo had gone down Clay set Alexis free, yet kept a hand on her shoulder. With a small nod and sigh from Alexis, the 2 followed the group down into the dark abyss...Or, what seemed like it.

* * *

"Can anyone see anything..?" Kimiko questioned her friends as she lead the group, everyone stopped when they heard a moan. Looking to the left, they heard the noise getting louder.

"What's that moaning..?" Kimiko frightfully asked, Alexis clutched Clay's arm again. Yet this time, in preparation of high-tailing it out of there should things get messy. Clay looked down at her and smiled, patting her clutched hand a bit, before they turned back to the moan.

"It's Jack..! And he's headed towards...*gasp* The tiger claws..!" Kimiko exclaimed as she saw everything, before Jack looked up at this. With a small grumble, and after getting a drink from one of his Jack-Bots, they all knew what was coming.

"Thanks, you can crush them now." with that the monkey-fied Jack wandered off to get the Wu while his robots came towards the Dragon warriors..Greaaaat.

"WATER!" Omi yelled as he hit one of the bots in Clay's direction, the boy stood in front of Alexis a bit as he glared at the oncoming metal object...Which began to shoot lasers at them.

"Vhy does it alvays 'ave to be lasers..? Why not pudding?" Alexis whispered jokingly to herself as she saw Clay now stand fully in front of her, and got ready.

"EARTH!" Clay yelled before he basically back-handed the bot, sending it down to the cavern's floor.

"Thanks fer droppin' by, or uh...Just droppin'." Clay joked to what remained of the robot below, before he turned to Alexis.

"You alright...?"

"Oui, Merci Clay."

"Notta problem." with that the 2 continued down as Raimundo hit a Jack-Bot into a rock.

"FIRE!" Kimiko yelled before jumping down to the tiger claws, just as Jack touched them. Then a golden light appeared before them, radiating the whole cavern.

"Sweet...Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Ape Jack declared to the kimono Kimiko, both not wavering in their stare.

"Name your game Jack." at this Jack broke off eye-contact, and pointed out 2 paths.

"A race across the bridges, first one over wins..! What do ya say Kimiko..?" Jack looked back to the Japanese girl, who glared at him with basically pure-hatred.

"I say let's go..! Xiaolin Showdown!" Kimiko yelled, and everything changed suddenly from that moment on.

* * *

"GONG YI TEMPAI!" Kimiko and Jack yelled before they started down their paths...Or, at least, Jack started..

Kimiko tried to walk a bit, before realizing her feet weren't in stable condition to run. Without another thought, she kicked the wooden shoes over the edge.

"GET IN THE GAME GIRL!" Dojo yelled out, Raimundo smirked at this.

"Anyone wanna double our little wager again..? Omi...? Clay..? Alexis..?" Raimundo asked, all 3 looked at each other. Alexis and Raimundo vs Clay and Omi...

"Okay..!" Clay and Omi exclaimed, Alexis nodded to this before she started walking...After also taking off her shoes. Alexis kept in time with Kimiko, glaring at her a bit.

"STOP BEING SUCH A P'IMA DONNA AND RUN!" Alexis yelled to Kimiko, who glared back.

"I DON'T SEE YOU RUNNING!"

"BECAUSE I AM KEEPING PACE VIZ YOU!" before Kimiko could respond the bridges started to shake, causing Jack to fall off...Only for the monkey-boy to use his tail to hold on. Kimiko, on the other hand, held onto by..Well, her hand.

"That's a good look for you!" Jack yelled to Kimiko, who growled at this.

"DON'T LET 'IM GET TO YOU!" Alexis shouted to Kimiko, yet Jack just laughed as he played around on one of the stalagmites.

"Heeey! What's keeping you...?" Jack asked the strungling girl, Alexis glared at the ape boy. She just wanted to kick him right in the face...! Once Kimiko got up she got into a winning stance, earning a smile from Alexis...Only for the fighting girl to fall, and the smiling girl to glare at the monkey yet again.

"It helps if you don't fall on your butt..!" Jack exclaimed before going off and playing around some more, Kimiko sighed as she took out the Tangle Web Comb. At this Alexis' eyes dilated as she bit her bottom lip...Should she stop Kimiko..?

"TANGLE WEB COMB!" to late...Yet Alexis watched with wide-eyes as the hair actually started to follow Jack, everyone grew hopeful that the Fire Dragon had learned focus..!...Only for all their hearts to sink when the hair did a U-Turn and started coming towards Kimiko.

"NOO!" Kimiko yelled as the hair entangled her, from that point on Alexis crouched down beside the ledge and yelled to Kimiko.

"KIMIKO STAY CALM! REMEMBEAH! FOCUS! I KNOW YOU CAN DO ZIS!" Alexis yelled, trying her best to ignore Jack as he continued to laugh and destroy Kimiko's track...All was lost...

Alexis bowed her head in shame at the thought of her and Kimiko failing..Before she heard Omi.

"She has achieved absolute focus..!" Omi exclaimed, causing Alexis to look up and grin as she saw Kimiko cartwheel around the bridge laughing.

"TRES BIEN KIMIKO! (Very good in French)" Alexis yelled happily for the girl, cheering louder than all the others as she watched her tangle-web the edge of the ledge to gain the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Told ya she would." Raimundo stated as he and Clay shook hands, just as Alexis came back with a big grin on her face.

"Looks like you two win the bet, partners." Clay summed up as he shook Alexis' hand also, all of them happy for some reason. Raimundo and Alexis' being both the Golden Tiger Claws, and the bet.

"I never doubted her for a second." Raimundo's comment earned a small scoff from Alexis, who got a playful nudge in return from the Dragon of the Wind.

"We shall do both of your chores for the next week." Omi said happily, both Alexis and Raimundo smirked at this.

"For the next 4 weeks." Raimundo stated as he held up 4 fingers, Alexis nodded her head as she rested an elbow on her companion's shoulder.

"Oui, ve doubled. Deux (2 in French), remembeah..?" Alexis asked the yellow-skinned boy, who frowned a bit.

"Actually...I was hoping you both would forget..." Omi muttered unhappily, the dragon of the wind and nature just grinned at each other as they fist-bumped.

* * *

"How ya like me now..?" Kimiko asked as she came flying into the scene via Tangle-Web Comb, throwing the Golden Tiger Claws to Omi.

"Good job." Raimundo stated as he bumped fists with Kimiko, who made a face at him.

"You wiped old Jack butt good..!" Clay exclaimed as he then also fist-bumped Kimiko's hand, this time causing the girl great pain as a cracking sound was heard. Kimiko shook her hand a bit, before looking to Alexis...Who gave her a bit smile before bowing.

"I am glad you found vhat you vere looking for...Ki-Ki." Alexis said to the girl before straightening up, the Fire Dragon stared at her with wide eyes before smiling a bit.

"So..Does this mean that we're..."

"Friends..?...Non, zat it to easy. Let us be...Allié (Ally in French) Oui..?" Alexis asked as she held out her hand, which Kimiko gratefully shook with a smile.

"Kimiko..! You have taught me much about the strength of woman (Alexis; "Vhat am I..? Chopped livah?). I now completely understand the modern female..!" Omi exclaimed, both Kimiko and Alexis shared the same look before the Fire dragon crouched to Omi's height.

"Let's just say that you've made a step in the right direction. Which is good, I'm hoping to get a_ liiiitle_ more respect around here." Kimiko stated as she glared at Clay, Raimundo, and Alexis...All of whom started to laugh suddenly.

"Sure thing, monkey butt..!" Raimundo managed to yell out, before Kimiko and Omi looked to see Kimiko's newest appendage.

"GIRLS HAVE TAILS?.!" Omi yelled out in utter shock, only adding onto the laugh around him.

* * *

Alexis smiled a bit as she ate a lemon square, sipping her green tea peacefully while looking down at something in her lap. In comes Kimiko, a small smile on her face.

"Hey."

"Bonjour Kimiko."

...

"Watcha doing...?" Kimiko asked as she entered Alexis' room, ducking under the blanket and staring in awe at the decorations.

"Do you really vant to find out..?" Kimiko snapped out of her trance at Alexis' question, before nodding her head a bit.

"...Kinda..." Alexis glanced at her before giving a small smile as she lifted up a book from her lap...Only to open the book more to reveal a small hand-held device.

"Sssssh, I'm on level 2 of Goo-Zombies." Alexis stated before she shared a glee-ful look with Kimiko, who quickly ran out of the room.

...

...

"2-on-2..?" Alexis glanced up to see Kimiko across the table from her, handling a similar hand-held device.

"Prepah to lose, Mon Allié"

"Keh, I don't think so..!"

* * *

Mayhemb; I hoped you enjoyed...!


	5. Katnappé

Mayhemb; Let's do this..!

Song(s) Used; "Old Time Rock and Roll" by Bob Segar, "Who Let the Dogs out" (remixed) by Baha Men

* * *

Alexis smiled as she jumped into a pristine white-tiled kitchen decked out with silver appliances, a woman was at the stove.

"MAMA!" Alexis yelled happily as she opened her arms wide, the Golden Tiger Claws gleaming in the light a bit. The woman turned around, and smiled happily at her.

The woman was her mother, Evangeline Nanise. All 300 pounds, 5 feet 6 inches of her. She looked just like her daughter, yet more round and..Uh...Heavy...She wore a golden apron over a red dress, along with matching red shoes.

"Mi belle~" Evangeline chimed back as the 2 hugged, before Alexis quickly explained how she got here.

"-And zat is 'ow I got 'ere..!...But I must go I suppose, the ozahs are vaiting fo' me to 'eturn." Alexis stated as she held out the Tiger Claws, Evangeline smiled at this before kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Mi belle, must you go so soon...?"

"Oui mama."

"Zen here, take this..! Fresh gumbooo~" Evangeline chimed as she handed her daughter a large brass pot with a lid, the smell of just the broth made Alexis' stomach rumble and eyes water with happiness. Oh how she had missed her home.

"Au revoir mama." Alexis sighed before she and her mom kissed each other's cheeks, before she put back on the Golden Tiger Claws and pot under one arm.

"GOLDEN TIGEAH CLAWS!" Alexis yelled before she slashed the air, and jumping through the portal.

* * *

Alexis sighed happily as she landed on the Temple grounds before the group, slipping off the claws and tossing them to Clay.

"Where did you go sister...?" Omi asked the Nature Dragon, who gave a fond smile towards the large pot in her arms.

"Maison (Home in French) Omi..." Alexis stated before rushing off to put the pot into the kitchen to store for later.

* * *

"-Like Billy Bob's Texas-Style all you can eat Buffet..!" was all Alexis heard from Clay as she rejoined the group, Clay having just gotten back from his trip. Alexis threw him a bottle of sauce she had acquired in the kitchen, earning a grateful nod from Clay as he sat down to eat.

"My turn! MY TUUUURN!" Omi yelled as he ran towards Clay, who smiled at him as he held out the claws...Only for Raimundo to take them before Omi.

"TO SLOW! TIGER CLAWS!" Raimundo yelled before dashing the air and jumping through the portal, starting a odd cat-and-mouse game between the Dragons of Wind and Water. Which only stopped when Clay came in and grabbed the back of Raimundo's shirt, giving Alexis enough time to hit the boy's head.

"Idiot..." Alexis grumbled under her breath at Raimundo, just as Kimiko started towards them.

"Hold yer horses partner." Clay stated to the brazilian boy, not a second later Kimiko removed the claws from his hands.

"It's Omi's turn..!" Kimiko exclaimed, Alexis and Clay agreed with her full-heartily and expressed this (in respective order).

"Give the little fella a chance."

"Oui, Allié you must be considahate to all. Including petit frère (little brother)."

"While I appreciate your help, I must point out that I am not little. I am small boned..!" Omi exclaimed to the 2 accented dragons, both who only partially understood this.

"Oh...My mistake little um..Partner.."

"Oui..Boz of ou' mistakes. Désolé (sorry in french)" with both apologies, Omi nodded his head before turning around and smirking.

"Ahh at last, the Golden Tiger Claws are mine to wield..!" Alexis could just see Omi becoming Gollum from Lord of the Rings, and suddenly going off to say 'precious' after his sentence...

"GOLDEN TIGER CL-"

"STOP EVERYTHING! WE GOTTA HOT ONE!" Dojo yelled out, cutting Omi off from his moment of ultimate-power. In came Dojo carrying the scroll, soon followed by the easy-paced Master Fung.

"A new Shen Gong Wu has reveled itself..!" Master Fung exclaimed, causing Omi's arms to sag in frustration.

"Ugggh, talk about rotted timing..!" Omi exclaimed, earning an explanation from Kimiko.

"Rotten timing."

"That to..!" Omi stated, before Master Fung opened the scrolls for all of them to see. The Changing Chopsticks read boldly along the bottom edge.

"What's up with the glowing X..?" Raymundo asked, getting flicked in the arm by Alexis this time.

"They're chopsticks." Kimiko informed him, before all became quiet as Master Fung spoke.

"The changing chopsticks are wondrous Shen Gong Wu. They can shrink you down to the size, of a grain of rice."...Seriously...? That was it?

"Oooooh, real scary..!" Raimundo sarcastically exclaimed, yet Dojo wanted to defend the cutlery.

"Hey, hey..! The bigger they are, the harder they fall..! So, the smaller they are.." Dojo suddenly lost his train of thought, which Raimundo tried to help him regain.

"The lighter they fall...?" Raimundo tried, only to be noted as correct from the dragon.

"If we are lucky, maybe I will use the Golden Tiger Claws in a Xiaolin Showdown..! Let us remove the lead!" Omi's misinterpretation of this slang earned him a face-palm from the French-speaking girl as Kimiko corrected him. Honestly, they had to buy him a book about the correct phrases of slang...Or hypnotize him into believing that slang wasn't necessary in any case-scenario.

* * *

Alexis couldn't understand why she suddenly started to sneeze violently as a bit after they touched down on Easter Island, almost jumping as she sneezed..Earning her a laugh from Raimundo. For now she had to hide behind Clay, covering her mouth with a scarf that she kept in her backpack to not give away their location.

Honestly, she didn't sneeze like this unless...Oh no. No no no no no no NO! Not-

"Who is that...?" Omi asked when they all saw a girl in a black cat jumpsuit being followed by...*shudder* Kittens...Uuuugh, why not dogs..? Alexis wasn't allergic to dogs..!

"And what's with the tacky costume?" Kimiko also asked, both Alexis and Raimundo had the same question.

"Yo girl, seen a mirror lately...?" Raimundo joked to the purple-haired Kimiko, who elbowed his side. Clay and Dojo looked towards Alexis, who was sitting on the ground with her head between her up-right knees.

"Uh...Lexi..? Ya'll right?" Clay asked as he bent down beside the Nature Dragon, having gotten the 'rights' to use the nickname after winning an obstacle course against her. Lexi groaned a bit into her scarf, before sneezing again. This time she recoiled so much her head banged against the statue they were hiding behind, earning another pained groan.

"HEY! These your sticks...?" they heard the black-suit girl ask as she pointed to 2 sticks inside a statue's nose...How immature was Dashi being at the time...?

"Go 'elp zee ozeahs Clay." the cowboy looked down at the sniffling girl as her eyes started to water, what was the good thing about allergies...?

"...Alright, just be careful okay..?" with that Clay left Dojo with Alexis and rushed off to watch the showdown that was going on between Omi and Katnappé. During the time of that Alexis shuffled through her bag, trying to find her allergy pills as she started to...*yawn* G..Get...Tired.

"Alexis...Hey! Wake up, come ooooon." Dojo stated as he shook Alexis' shoulders, the girl having fallen asleep as he watched the Showdown...Only to look back and see Katnappé walking away while holding all the Shen Gong Wu. Quickly Dojo tucked Alexis' scarf a bit before going over to the others, reappearing on Raimundo's arm.

"What happened...? I blinked and missed." Dojo asked, not noticing Omi's downcast expression. Kimiko looked around, and noticed a certain dragon was MIA.

"Uh...Guys..? Where's Alexis?" Kimiko asked, before Dojo pointed over t the Statue he had left Alexis behind.

* * *

Alexis groaned as she opened her eyes, blinking as she harsh light invaded her vision. Looking around she was only a bit surprised to see herself in her room back at the Temple...Uuuugh, where was her meds..?

Slowly she sat up, ignoring the ringing in the back of her head, and shuffled on her knees towards a chest in her room. Opening it up she saw a lot of separate boxes, each varying in size and contents. After some mixing and replacing, she finally took out a small white square box with a scribbled word on it. Loosely translated in Italian, it meant 'medicine pills'...Honestly, her mom shouldn't use Google Translate so often...

After taking 2 pink pills from inside the bottle that resided in the box, Alexis replaced the bottle and box before exiting her room. It was night time now, so...Where were the others..?

* * *

Alexis blinked when she saw the group scrubbing the floors in the Grand Hall...Okaaaaaaay...

"Oh, hello sister..!" Omi chimed when he saw the French-girl enter the room, Raimundo slid past her and winked.

"Where've you been..?" Raimundo asked as he suddenly changed paths and began to circle around her, Alexis' eye twitched.

"Asleep, t'ying to get oveah my allahgies." Alexis responded, Kimiko looked up at her from the floor.

"Yeah, thanks for the heads up about that." Kimiko sarcastically stated, Alexis glared at this.

"'ey..! It is not my 'ault I am allahgic to cats..!" Clay quickly got up and stepped between the 2 girls, breaking the ongoing glare between the two.

"Now, now, it ain't no ones fault fer that. Now come on, we need ta get this done." Clay declared, before he went back to scrubbing the floors. After watching them all for about a minute, Alexis sighed as she picked up 2 scrubbers, before looking towards Raimundo.

"Raimundo! I'll get zee music, Oui..?" Raimundo gave her 2 thumbs up, before she left to go get a stereo, a cable, and her laptop.

* * *

Raimundo and Alexis bobbed their heads as they both put on black sun-glasses, before striking poses as the music started and they began to dance like in the music video.

_Just take those old records off the shelf _  
_I'll sit and listen to 'em by m'self _  
_Today's music ain't got the same soul _  
_I like that old time rock and roll _

_Don't try to take me to a Disco _  
_You'll never even get me out on the floor _  
_In 10 minutes I'll be late for the door _  
_I like that old time rock and roll _

_Still like that old time rock and roll  
The kinda music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock and roll_

Omi quirked an eyebrow in confusion as he saw Raimundo and Alexis start doing (respectively) the Robot and the Moon Walk during the musical interlude.

_Won't go to hear 'em play a Tango _  
_I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul _  
_There's only one sure way to get me to go _  
_Start playin' old time rock and roll _

_Call me a relic call me what'cha will _  
_Say I'm old fashioned say I'm over the hill _  
_Today's music ain't got the same soul _  
_I like that old time rock and roll _

Kimiko giggled as she took a video of the 2 dancing, this was sooooo going on Youtube..!

* * *

The group groaned as they laid out on the Ground hall. The only one that wasn't groaning as much was Alexis, who had gotten used to hand-scrubbing (or..foot-scrubbing) floors due to it being one of the things she would do at her family's restaurant.

"Uuuugh...ah feel like ah just got off a bull...Or, a bull just got offa me.." Clay complained, Alexis frowned at this before she scooted over and started to massage Clay's sore shoulders. This ended up receiving a sigh in comfort from the cowboy, as Raimundo gave out grunts and noises of pain.

"Ugggh..It even hurts to web-surf.." Kimiko stated as she typed on her laptop, before Alexis went over and started to massage Raimundo's lower leg.

"Mama sitta...A bit to the left...Oh yeah, that's the spot.." Raimundo stated as Alexis adjusted the movement of her thumbs to a bit more near Raimundo's ankles, even going so far to where she heard a "pop"-ing sound from this.

"All the soreness is rushing to my head..Ow.." Omi said before he fell back onto his back, before Kimiko blinked when she found something online.

"Hey guys, look at this...!" Kimiko exclaimed, before the group all trudge over. All besides Raimundo and Alexis; Alexis because she wasn't in any pain that she wasn't used to, and Raimundo because he was crawling over.

"Sure hope this is worth the walk." Clay grunted as he continued to rub his sore arms, earning him a comfort pat-on-the-back from Alexis.

"It is, there are a dozen stories on the web about a girl in a cat costume robbing stores and then disappearing...!" Kimiko exclaimed, everyone knew the answer by Clay decided to spill it out.

"Katnappé!" Raimundo had to make a snappy remark at this, it would be wrong and against his nature not to.

"Woooow, what deductive skills..!" this earned the Brazilian boy a slap in the head from Alexis, who frowned at him.

"Zere is no need for zose 'ypes o' comments." Alexis grumbled as Omi quickly got off the ground, and trying to stand up.

"We must stop here...Uuuuuugggh...Right after I stop the wobbling in my legs..." Alexis frowned a bit more at Omi's statement, before walking over and forcing the boy into letting her give him a piggy-back ride.

"Mon petit frère, I vill be your legs, oui..?" Alexis asked the Water Dragon, who grinned at this before wrapping an arm around Alexis' neck. Suddenly Kimiko's laptop dinged and said in a spoke in a virtual voice.

"You've got a news alert." Kimiko quickly read over the page, before looking back to the group.

"She's at the Mall of the World!" Kimiko exclaimed, before Omi suddenly held his other fist in the air.

"Let us go get Dojo!" Omi instructed, the group then left to find their dragon.

* * *

"You want me to take you to the Mall of the World..? This official Xiaolin business or are we just gonna hang out at the food court..?" Dojo dubiously asked as the group met up with the dragon, all the while Alexis made sure that her allergy pills were inside her pocket as Omi explained everything.

"It is mooooost official Dojo." Kimiko nodded her head from behind the yellow-skinned boy, adding into the conversation.

"Katnappé is using the Golden Tiger Claws to commit crimes...!" this ended up earning Dojo's attention, a dead-set look overcame him.

"WHAT?.! HOP ON! We got a cat to de-claw." Dojo declared as he got into his much-larger form, the group all nodded heads at each other before they each hopped on and they flew off to battle.

* * *

"Katnappé! You are misusing the powers of a Shen Gong Wu! You must surrender!" Omi declared to the black-suited cat girl, who hissed at this.

"You'll have to catch me first..!" was Katnappé's response, Omi quickly built his chi.

"WATER!" Omi yelled as he ran to attack the girl, who simply yelled back at him.

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" Katnappé yelled after blocking Omi's attack and swiping the air, leaving the boy open as he looked around...Only for him to yell when she reappeared behind him, tying him up in rope.

"OMI!/Omi! Hang on kid!" Alexis and Dojo (respectively) yelled together, before the 2 sprang into action. The feline-fanatic simply smirked at them before releasing her cats.

Alexis had thought ahead of this, and quickly wound a clean scarf over her mouth before jumping over the cats and attacking Katnappé.

"*hiss*"

"You vill not win..!"

"I'll see about that...GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" with that another slash was made, yet Alexis made sure to grab Katnappé's tail, earning her a hiss as she dragged the feline out of the purple vortex.

"Not so fast, Chaton! (Kitten in French)" Alexis yelled out, only to let out a yell when Katnappé ripped off her scarf...Only to let out a array of violent sneezes as she let go of the girl, who was laughing at her sneezes.

"Please, your nothing but a little mouse in this game...Now, here comes the cat..!" Katnappé yelled before kicking Alexis over to where Omi was, before Kimiko tried to use the Monkey staff in her fight with the girl.

Only to end up barried underneath a pile of boxes.

"Wind...!" Raimundo exclaimed before he tried to get the upper hand...Only to be tied up and thrown on top of Omi and Alexis.

Now it was all up to Clay.

"Hold on d'ere Katnappé!" Clay shouted towards the cat girl, who smirked at him as she said a taunt.

"Are you gonna fight cowboy..? Or just stand there." Clay awkwardly looked at the girl, just as Alexis tried to stand up...Only to end up falling down due to another sneeze.

"I'm sorry M'am..But do you have some male kinfolk I could fight instead...?" Raimundo glared a bit at Clay's question, trying to get out of his restraints as he spoke.

"Come on Clay..! GET HER!" Raimundo yelled, yet Clay just frowned at this as he lowered his head.

"Sorry guys, can't do it. I can't, fight, a girl." Clay stated just as Alexis got out her pills and popped 2 inside her mouth, before standing straight up and trying to keep her breathing even. Alexis made sure to step to the side when Clay was thrown over to the group's direction, before Alexis took off running.

"But I can!" Alexis declared before throwing a punch and kick at Katnappé, who blocked.

"Okay then, but what about my kitties...?" with Katnappé's question the 3 white cats suddenly jumped onto Alexis' back and shoulders, clawing at her skin.

"OW-ow-ow-oooooow!" Alexis yelled as she backed away from Katnappé, trying to get the cats off her back as the feline woman laughed before waving to the group.

"See ya Xiaolin Warriors..! I got more shopping to do. Meow~" was all Katnappé stated before slashing the air, her kitten quickly following after her, leaving Alexis on the ground with scratch-marks along the back of her ripped-back top.

"ooooow." Alexis groaned before blushing a bit as she adjusted her hair to cover up her back, and going off to the nearest clothing store to buy a new top.

"Except for the parts where she slapped us silly and got away...I think that went pretty well." was all Alexis heard from Dojo as she continued to scurry off.

* * *

"That'll be $10..." the female Hot Topic cashier said, before Alexis paid for the shirt she was wearing...She had a discount card.

The shirt was a Sailor Moon t-shirt with the name underneath chibi versions of Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Mercury...Quickly Alexis also put a dark blue hoodie and black skinny jeans down on the table. She didn't want the others seeing the shirt...

"Zese also please.." Alexis whispered, 3 minutes later Alexis regrouped with the others and after some scolding for buying an entire outfit from Omi and Raimundo, they all left.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she sat between Clay and Kimiko, all of them riding through the air on Dojo. Dojo asked if they had any ideas about the cat-girl's whereabouts...She and the others had nothing..

"Fine..! I'll just be flying in circles..! Don't mind me..." Dojo stated as he continued going through the clouds, everyone was deep in thought..Omi was the first to break the silence, soon followed by Raimundo.

"We need to make a plan to stop Katnappé."

"Let's start with a plan to_ find _Katnappé...She could be anywhere.!"

"You know back home we have a saying, wanna catch a roster..? Go where it crows." Clay stated, earning an odd look from Alexis.

"Zo...Ve find 'er 'ome..?" Alexis asked the cowboy, before she realized that probably wasn't the way the saying was supposed to be taken. "Never mind..."

"Well she's already been every where I'd go..! Toy stores, music shops, candy stores.." Kimiko explained, Raimundo had to point something out with this small theory.

"Aaah but that's you, where would a cat-fanatic go..?" Raimundo questioned, Clay slowly put a finger to his chin.

"I'm guessing the dog park is out.." Clay's statement earned him a sad sigh from Alexis, who wished to go to one...She remembered one that she would go to with her Pit Bull Tracy...*sigh* She really did miss her home.

"Got it..! Catatonia Land." Kimiko declared after some typing on her laptop, already Alexis hated the place.

"Cata-whata-who land..?" Omi asked, earning an amused giggle from Alexis as started to explain as music came from the laptop.

"Thee best amusement park in the world-"

"Not to zose o 'ave cat alleahgies.." Alexis grumbled under her breath, Kimiko glanced at her before continuing.

"The scariest roller coasters, fastest rides, and the best cotton candy anywhere..!"

"And everything is shaped like cats..!" Clay happily exclaimed, causing Alexis to shutter. Another reason to hate the amusement park.

"Just as long as it doesn't smell like cats, uggh."

"I agree vith you Raimundo." Raimundo and Alexis then shared the same understanding nod, as Kimiko closed her eyes and smiled.

"This is where she is..! I guarantee it!" Kimiko chimed, this only made Alexis frown as she took out her allergy pills. How many would she have to take today...?

"Quick Dojo! To Catatonia land.!" Omi yelled out as he struck a heroic pose atop the dragon's back, said dragon was a bit dubious about all of this.

"Malls...Theme parks..You sure you guys aren't just playin' hooky..?" was all Dojo asked before they changed destinations, Alexis groaned at this. She shoulda stayed in bed...

* * *

"O let zee cats out, o...o...O let zee cats out, o..o.." Alexis softly sang underneath her breath as she zipped up her hoodie's zipper, before adjusting it to where it covered mouth and nose. Thank goodness for plus sizes.

"Oooooh maybe I was wrong...I don't see any sign of Katnappé..!" Kimiko exclaimed as they continued to look around, before Omi gripped her face.

"Only because you are looking in thee wrong places..!" Omi exclaimed before turning Kimiko's head, and everyone's attention, to a roller coaster. Now, don't get her wrong, Alexis loved roller coasters...Just not...Kitty-themed ones...In cat theme parks...Searching for a cat-girl..

"The 9-Lives Coaster.." Raimundo gasped out, earning a 'woo-wee' from Clay. Dojo, however, wasn't as excited about all of this.

"Ya mind if I sit this one out...? Roller coasters made me barf." Dojo stated, before Kimiko pointed over to the exit of the ride.

"We'll be ready for her when she gets off..!" Kimiko exclamation earned her a frown from Omi, who was worried like the others.

"Will we...? How can we win when she has already defeated us twice...?" Omi asked, Clay thought about this for a bit.

"She packs one heck of ah wallop..." Clay stated with what sounded like admiration, earning a frown from Alexis.

"Even without the tiger claws." Kimiko added in, Alexis sighed a bit.

"Even vith 'er genetically-altahed supah kitties.." Alexis whispered out, that was when Omi decided to add in a few words of wisdom.

"There are no lessons in winning...But a thousand lessons in defeat." Omi sadly declared, that was when Raimundo decided to join in on the conversation.

"All I've learned is Clay won't fight a girl, and Miss Mother Nature here is allergic to cats..!" Raimundo declared, pointing out the 2 flaws in the team. Alexis frowned at this while Clay glared at him...That was when Omi looked up with a grin on his face.

"*gasp* I AM STRUCK BY INSPIRATION!" Omi declared, before he motioned Alexis to come closer with his hand. After whispering a few words into her ear, Alexis frowned a bit at this.

"I am not yet powerahful vith mi abilities yet...But...I..I vill try, mon petit frère..If I must." Alexis commented before walking off, earning some confused looks from the group.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she stopped at a small plot of open earth, before concentrating much like the others would.

"NATURE!" Alexis yelled out, before straining as her eyes clenched shut. After a few minutes, she slowly peeked her eyes open...Only to smile when she saw a small plant having grown in the plot of dirt, which Alexis took before running back to the group.

* * *

"-KITTIES! ATTACK!" Katnappé yelled out before the white cats jumped out of her back-pack, then the running Alexis threw the plant onto the cats.

"'ere! 'ave some cat-nip!" Alexis exclaimed, before the cats' eyes grew wide before they suddenly started to wrestle each other and rolling away in a ball. Once the cats were gone, Omi went over to the bound Katnappé and took the claws.

"VICTORY!" Omi shouted happily, before they all heard the familiar (whiny) voice of Jack Spicer.

"There she is..! Told you my blood-hound bots could track down Katnappé." Jack Spicer stated before releasing 3 dog-resembling bots, which soon circled around the group. Well...Alexis finally got the dog-moment she was wanting.

"Now hand over the Tiger Claws." Jack declared as he came up to the group in a red hover craft, Omi frowned a bit at this.

"But-but...I just got them..!" Omi almost whined, Jack didn't seem fazed by this.

"Yeah, that's a real tear-jerker." Jack stated as he reached out for the Tiger Claws, the dog-bots got closer than. Alexis looked down at Omi, before the 2 shared a nod. Jumping up, Omi got ready to use the Wu.

"TIGER CLAAAAWS!" Omi yelled out before activating the golden Wu, the dog-bots first entered the vortex, before he began taking off the claws and throwing them into the portal.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wuya yelled out, only for the vortex to close once the claws entered them.

"What...What did you just do..?" Jack asked in true astonishment, had...Had that actually happened?.!

"I sent the Golden Tiger Claws to the Earth's core." Omi answered, Alexis shrugged her shoulders a bit...She would have sent them into the sun, going a bit cliche but...Eh, she always wanted to send something straight into the sun...With that Clay let go of Katnappé, and tipped his hat to her.

"It's been nice not fighting with you M'am." Clay told the feline as she walked over to Omi, glaring at the robe-wearing boy.

"Why did you do that?.! That's so stupid!" Katnappé yelled out, Alexis growled darkly at this. No one scolds Omi but herself, Master Fung, or any of their other friends...If they had a reason to, of course. Clay saw this, and placed a hand on Alexis' shoulders to make sure she did do anything...Drastic...

"Perhaps...I will never get to use the Golden Tiger Claws..But neither will you." Omi stated, his only reply from the feline was a hiss...Clay was now holding back Alexis as he covered her mouth and wrapped an arm around her waist, the French-girl trying to yell through her hoodie and the cowboy's hand.

"Get in, Ashley." Jack declared, using Katnappé's real name in front of them all.

"And that's victory enough for us." Kimiko stated as they watched the evil teens fly away on the hovercraft. Once they were completely gone, Alexis finally calmed down and gave a grateful nod to Clay, who gave her a smile before ruffling her hair a bit. Without further delay, the group boarded onto the Dojo express, and flew home.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she and the others sat under a tree, but this time it was a sigh of happiness. Well..Actually, she was sitting in a tree branch over them. But hey..! She was finally in her element!...Then she looked down and frowned a bit at Omi's sorrowful expression.

"You okay Omi..? You really wanted to use those tiger claws..." Kimiko said to the Water Dragon, who tried to be a bit happy.

"One does not always get what one wants, Kimiko." Omi declared, Alexis frowned at this a bit. Oh how true that was.

"*sigh* Guess that's another one of Master Fung's thooousand lessons." Clay stated, before Alexis saw Master Fung and Dojo start to come near them.

"These thousand lessons...I'm not gettin' 'em. I get 3, maybe 4 tops." Raimundo told the others, Kimiko nodded her head in agreement.

"Soooo true." once Kimiko said that, Master Fung chose this time to speak.

"Not getting all the lessons are we..? Then perhaps a refresher is required..I shall guard this Jade Monkey, if you can steal it from me-"

"Pass..!" Raimundo was the 1st to interupt Master Fung, running off before soon followed (respectively) by Kimiko, Clay, and even Omi.

"Ditto~"

"Wait fer meeee!"

"I mean no disrespect Master, but I am sooo outta here..!" with them gone, Master Fung and Dojo shared a smile.

"I'd say they learned one more lesson." Master Fung commented, his dragon side-kick grinning at him.

"Never bet against Fung..!" Dojo added in, before the 2 shared a 'up high-down low'. Once that was done, Alexis dropped down from the tree branch, surprising Dojo but not Master Fung.

"Aaaah Alexis, would you like to take my wager."

"No Master Fung, I 'ave actually came 'ere to ask you for pahmission." this gained both Master Fung and Dojo's interest, before the dragon spoke up.

"Permission..? For what?"

* * *

The gang was all in the training area, yet they were laying around when Alexis came over with a plastic bag.

"Omi..! Come 'ere..!" Alexis chimed to the yellow-skinned boy, who quickly jumped out of the sand-bags and walked over to his Sister.

"Yes Sister..? What is it? Is there a problem..?" Omi asked the taller girl, who giggled at him before getting onto her knees and ruffling through the bag.

"No silly, I just came 'ere to give you a pehsant." Alexis stated, before holding out 2 objects to Omi. One of them was a small video-game console with a game already inside it, the other was a rather thick atlas.

"I 'igured since you could not use zee Tigah Claws...You could get to places you vish to go to...Anozer way." Alexis explained, before turning on the video-game console to show a picture to Omi of the Eiffel Tower. It was a game that would allow the player to see a 3D version of landmarks all around the world, even allowing the person to zoom in and out. After some tinkering with the consul, and some words of advice on how to use it from the Nature Ninja, Omi gave a wide grin to Alexis.

"Thank you Sister..! I will use these well!" Omi exclaimed before hugging the French-girl, who giggled into his head before hugging him back.

* * *

Mayhemb; I hope you enjooooyed..!


	6. Shen Yi Bu

Mayhemb; I've been excited about this episode for a while...Here we go..!

* * *

Alexis sighed happily as she flicked the frying-pan upwards, stirring the contents inside before adding in red wine. Outside the flavor-induced hypnotic state she was in, she could hear the hustle and bustle of the kitchen staff around her. In her kitchen, and they were her staff.

"Give this to table-"

"-where is the okra sau-"

"-zee sauce has to be-"

Yes, her kitchen indeed...Or, at least it _will_ be. Once her dad gives her the rights to the family restaurant.

"Mi cream-dumpling.." a voice boomed from behind her, Alexis whipped around and saw 2 bright blue eyes watch her from the suddenly dark shadows.

"Papa..!"

"Zee food critic iz 'ere..If you can imp'ess 'im. You can 'ave zee restaurant." her father's voice suddenly went down a few octaves and began to sound very familiar. "Are you ready for this challenge, Raimundo and Alexis..?"

Alexis' eyes blinked in confusion at this. "Huh..?"

* * *

"Do you have any questions about the sword of the storm..?" Omi asked the only 2 dragons who had been day dreaming, both of whom didn't want to come to terms with their faults. Quickly Alexis and Raimundo (respectivly) answered the Water Dargon.

"Non mon petite frère."

"Uh...Yeah, just one...Can you stop flappin' your lips and let us go get it already..?"

* * *

Alexis smiled as she watched the sea flutter by them, and she started thinking about fish...Then sea food...Then suddenly her mind turned to the topic of gumbo...Mmmm..

When Alexis finally snapped out of it, she and the others were on the beach.

"-This place is almost as good as Rio...Almost.." Raimundo declared as he watched the waves, Alexis scoffed at this with a roll of her eyes. Please, New Orleans was the best. Hands down.

"This is not a vacation..! We are here to find the Sword of the Storm..! Stay focused!" Omi instructed them all, Alexis frowned a bit at that. As of late she had been dozing off more often, after a message from her parents...Turned out they were having some trouble with the restaurant, and one of her older brothers, who was a successful lawyer, Mark hadn't contacted them as of late...

"Oookay! I will! I'm always focused." Raimundo exclaimed, Alexis only nodded her head towards Omi. She wasn't in the mood to talk all that much...If she didn't have to, of course.

"Aaaand remember, if you have aaany questions. I am an expert on this Shen Gong Wu..!" Omi boasted happily, this time earning an eye-roll from Raimundo.

"As if you'd ever let us forget..." Raimundo stated, before Dojo suddenly sneezed smoke in the gang's direction.

"I'm sorry kids, I can't hone in on this one..! You're on your own.." Dojo said as he lied down a bit, Omi only dusted the smoke off his pants before smiling to the others.

"A net cast wide catches more fish." Omi declared, this ended up with the same reply from both Alexis and Raimundo (respectively).

"Uuuuuh...Pa'don..?"

"What?" and leave it to Kimiko to answer their questions.

"I think he's saying we should split up." Kimiko told the 2 dragons, Alexis nodded her head a bit as she could see how that made sense...Sorta..

"Wouldn't it kill you guys to just say what you mean...?" Raimundo growled out, yet before they all left, a thought occurred to Alexis.

"Um...What if ve run into Jack or 'is new 'enchmen..?" this time Dojo had the answer to her problem as he curled up on Omi's shoulder.

"Alright then, buddy-system." was Dojo's simplistic answer, then slowly the group drifted into partners.

* * *

"Valking is zo bo'ing..." Alexis told Raimundo, who nodded his head in agreement. The 2 ended up together due to them already walking in the same direction while the others chose who to be with.

"I know man, uuugh I hate being on the beach and not being able to get some waves..!" Raimundo complained before kicking the sand, that was when something caught Alexis' eye. Quickly the French-girl tugged Raimundo's sleeve, pointing out something near them. On closer examination Raimundo shared a grin with Alexis, who had found a hut that was selling surf-boards.

* * *

Alexis grinned as she held onto her white surfboard that had black flowers and accents on it, Raimundo was beside her with a purple with yellow-accented surfboard in his own hands.

"Now...We could walk this beach from end to end searching for the Shen Gong Wu..." Raimundo started out as he picked up some of the warm sand, letting it trickle between his fingers, before turning to the smiling Alexis.

"Ooooor, ve could get zee big picture from a top zee waves..!" Alexis chimed happily, her smile as big as the sun. While in France her cousin and the gymnastics people took her to the beaches all the time...! And when she wasn't cooking on zee gril or sun-tanning, she was surfing...!

"SURFS UP! RAIMUNDO IS READY TO-" Raimundo was yelling as he and Alexis took off towards the waves...Only for Raimundo to trip over something, causing Alexis to stop and giggle at him a bit. After sticking her board into the sand, Alexis walked back a bit to help out her comrade.

"Ei...Dissed by driftwood.." Raimundo grumbled before he tugged at the 'driftwood', only for him and Alexis both to stare wide-eyed at what Raimundo _really_ pulled out.

"The Sword of the Storm..! I got some serious skills..!" Raimundo declared, before Alexis giggled before fist-bumping the Wind Dragon.

"Oui, you do my friend." Alexis stated, before she was about to help the boy get up when suddenly-

"Surrender the Sword of the Storm..!" a figure yelled as his shadow fell on both Raimundo and Alexis, who both figured out who he was. And here Alexis was thinking that they could get a Wu without some form of trouble...

"Ah-ha-ho...Let me guess-"

"Jack's zidekick..?" Alexis finished Raimundo's sentence, earning a surprised blink from the over-weighted man in a ninja suit.

"Don't deny it..! Kimiko saw the position posted on the net." Raimundo stated as he got up himself, before stepping in front of Alexis, who giggled a bit.

"Oui, I don't know 'o is more despahate..Jack, or 'im.." Alexis whispered under her breath to where only Raimundo could hear, earning a laugh from the Brazilian boy.

"Hai, you are correct. I am Tubbimura. Mighty warrior of the ninja arts..!" Tubbimura declared before striking a pose as a wave crashed behind him, Alexis stood still with her hands on her hips as Raimundo showed off a bit.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Raimundo..! Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind..!...In training..."

"Bonjour, I am Alexis. Xiaolin dragon o' nature...Alzo in t'aining..." Raimundo and Alexis were quick in their introductions, before Tubbimura held up his hand.

"Enough babble...! Surrender the Sword of the Storm or be dealt with in the harshest of manors..!" Tubbimura threatened, before Raimundo glanced at Alexis.

"Hey home-girl, you go sit this one out. Once I'm done, we'll catch some waves." Raimundo told the French-girl, who shrugged a bit at the idea before walking a few feet away, then plopping down into the warm sad. Kicking off her shoes and socks, Alexis sighed as she felt the warm sand in between her toes. Yep, just like France...!

Alexis couldn't help but giggle when Raimundo gave a mock-kiss to Tubbimura, before he jumped away in time to miss the ninja's sword. Once Raimundo landed, he wiggled his eyebrows a bit and threw a wink towards Alexis, who rolled her eyes at this as a smirk played on her lips.

With that Raimundo jumped up and let out a yell as he prepared to hit Tubbimura with the Sword of the Storms...Only for him and Alexis to blink and stare with wide-jaws when the Shen Gong Wu fazed through the ninja's sword.

"Huuuuuuuuuh...?" Raimundo asked before he ended up face-first into the sand, going a little whiles away from Tubbimura and Alexis. Quickly the Dragon of Nature (in training) got up from her spot and rushed over to her fallen comrade, falling to her knees beside him as she tried to get him up...Only to look up just in time to see Tubbimura's gut hit the two.

* * *

Alexis groaned a bit as she reopened her eyes, before blocking a powerful wind with her hands as she got up on shaky legs. Ugggh..What happ-...Oh...Right...The recollection of what occurred a few moments ago made Alexis shutter, before she noticed how the wind started to get harder.

"Is that all you got...? I thought you were going to do something impressive...!" Raimundo declared as he walked against the wind beside Alexis, who kept her folded arms over her face.

"As you wish...!" Alexis heard Tubbimura exclaim before she heard the sound of sand raising up, only to let out a yell with Raimundo as they suddenly got swept away by gushing sand.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Raimundo and Alexis...? I fear for their safety..." Omi stated to Clay, Kimiko, and Dojo as they looked around a bit.

"All I saw was a giant sand storm..!" Kimiko declared to the 3 boys, trying to find their missing comrades.

"Hey...! *sniff* *sniff* HALLELUJAH! My sinuses are clear!" Dojo exclaimed, before the ground beneath started to shake a bit...Before Raimundo resurrected from the depths of the sand.

"Whoooa, Raimundo-bubba. What happened to you..?." Clay asked, before the Wind Dragon looked around a bit as he started to get out.

"Well...Besides getting sand in my pants, a ninja took the sword..." Raimundo stated once he got one of his arms free, Dojo had a thoughtful look across his face then.

"Thaaaat explains the drained sinuses..! Hey, where's Alexis...?" Dojo asked once Clay pulled Raimundo out of the sand, before the group all heard a coughing sound coming towards them.

"Right...'ere.." Alexis whimpered out before they all turned to see the Nature Dragon socked to the bone, coughing out a bit of water. As apposed to Raimundo, who ended up in the sandy beach, Alexis ended up abooooout...1/8 of a mile away from the sand's end. She ended up drifting for a bit before finally managing to paddle to where the group was.

"You guys found the sword of the storm..?" Kimiko asked as Clay brushed some sand off of Raimundo's head, before the Earth Dragon placed a hand on Alexis' shoulder.

"Oui..."

"Yeah.." both Raimundo and Alexis answered, before Clay blinked upon realization of what Raimundo had said.

"But ya both lost it..?" Clay asked, before Raimundo threw out his arms, causing sand to hit Kimiko and Omi's faces.

"It wasn't my fault...! That sword didn't even work!" Raimundo declared, Alexis only nodded her head in agreement...That was when Omi got a bit sassy and put his hands on his hips.

"Did you both remember what I said about this Shen Gong Wu...?" Omi asked the 2 embarrassed dragons, both fumbled with their replies.

"Uh...Oui...Oui, o' course.."

"Uh...Yeah, yeah..Of course I did..I-what..?" Raimundo asked when the group all looked towards the 2, Kimiko pointed a finger towards them both.

"Neither of you heard a word about the Sword of the Storm..Did you..?" Kimiko declared, both Raimundo and Alexis glanced at each other before they answered.

"I might 'ave...Uh...Fo'gottahn zome bitz..."

"I ah...Mightta missed the middle part..." the 2 confessed, earning them groans and sighs from the others...All besides Omi, who started to get red in anger. Alexis hung her head low as she walked off with Dojo, tears started to fill her eyes...She didn't mean to fail..Honest...

* * *

Alexis frowned as she stood behind Clay as he, Kimiko, and Omi all watched Raimundo...They hadn't noticed her standing there, her having blended into her surrounding due to the shadows and her quiet nature...She was in her wall-flower mode right now.

"I bet he's still down about losing that sword..." Kimiko told the others after Omi's question, the boy nodded his head.

"Heee should be..! He was veeery foolish and- sister...?" Omi cut off his statement when he saw Alexis begin to walk away from them, Clay quickly caught up to her and walked along side the depressed girl.

"Now, it wasn't yer fault that-"

"Yes it vas..!" Alexis harshly whispered, trying to blink away her tears as her bangs hid her eyes. She always got this way whenever she made someone she cared for sad, upset, or something else along those lines...This time, she made 5; Kimiko, Clay, Omi, Dojo, and Master Fung...And to make matters worse, she aided in getting Raimundo bad-mouthed by the others...Oh, right...Uh, loosing the Sword of the Storm was bad also...

"No ya can't just keep thinkin' like that.." Clay stated to the girl, who looked at him through her bangs then with teary-eyes.

"Vatch me..." Alexis whispered before turning on her heel and walking into the building where the kitchen was, leaving Clay alone in his thoughts.

* * *

Alexis sniffled while picking up her filled coffee-cup and the coffee-pot, before walking away a bit. The only way she ever got out of this sorta funk was to try and prevent whatever the situation was from ever happening again...! She only thought of one way to do that.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she breathed in the scent of her coffee, before going back to the scrolls. She wanted to make sure that she-

"What are ya doing...?" Raimundo asked as he came into the room, Alexis glanced at him a bit before sighing as she leaned back in her chair.

"Studying fo' zee next Showdown..." Alexis replied, before she heard Raimundo leave...Only to look over in slight surprise when she saw the Wind Ninja sit beside her, before sitting in the chair that he had brought with him, and pointing a cup in his hands towards Alexis.

"Fill me up, we got a loooong night ahead of us." Raimundo stated, Alexis smirked at this before filling Raimundo's cup with coffee, and the two got to work.

* * *

Alexis stumbled through the halls as she carried a fresh pot of coffee, along with some creme for Raimundo...Ugh, this was her 2nd return trip back to the kitchen. Just as she turned the corner to the hallway containing the room where she and Raimundo were studying, she saw Clay exit as Dojo entered. The cowboy looked at her, before walking in front of the Nature Dragon.

"Don't you get to hyped up on that stuff, it brings nothin' but trouble." Clay instructed as he pointed to the coffee pot, Alexis glanced down at it before looking back at him.

"...Zank you for your conceahn..."

"Notta problem..." with that the 2 fell into a rather awkward silence, before Clay coughed suddenly.

"Well...I..Uh, recon I should let ya get back to...Whatever you and Raimundo are doin'.." Alexis nodded at Clay's statement, before silently biding the cowboy goodnight, and brushing past him.

* * *

Raimundo and Alexis both sighed as they took their coffee cups away from their lips, the 2 taking a break to rest their eyes in the candlelight.

They had been talking a little while, and got to know each others strengths and weaknesses better.

Even though Alexis had rather poor stamina and strength in her torso (feeling a bit bad about the upper-body strength Omi had said a few days back), she actually had trained eyes and very strong legs that could kick through some types wood easily.

Raimundo on the other hand, was rather controlled by his temper and look on himself...Yet when he put his mind to something, there wouldn't be any backing down. Something the two of them both shared.

...

..

.

"So...You got somethin' for Clay.?" Raimundo asked after a small silence, and he couldn't help but smirk a bit when Alexis blushed into her cup.

"What...Vhat gave you zat idea, Raimundo...?" Raimundo gave a small shrug as he started to grin at the flustered Alexis, before she saw something on the scroll.

"Raimundo...Come 'ere...I..I zink I found zomezing.!" Alexis quickly exclaimed, Raimundo scooted closer to her to see what she was looking at...Only for him to quirk an eyebrow when he saw what she was pointing out.

"A Shen Yi Bu dare...?" Raimundo asked, before saying the name a couple more times to get the feeling correct. Alexis nodded her head, before she started to read the words before her.

"It zays...It is a dooble vager...Each side 'ands up and oozes 2 Shen Gong Wu...Zen zere is zomezhing 'ere about a...Shen Yi Bu switch-a-roo..." with that the 2 shared a smirk and continued to study that one section.

* * *

The sun was just rising over when the group entered the room that Raimundo and Alexis were station at, both having taken a shower and ate about an hour prior to their arrival. What...? They weren't gonna starve or stink up the joint..!

"The shroud of shadows..! Whoa..." Clay declared from behind Alexis, who was sitting down beside Raimundo still. Though, to those who didn't study, they were a bit confused as to why the guy was disappearing then reappearing.

"Why is he disappearing..?" Omi questioned from his position on Alexis' lap, before Kimiko followed up with another question.

"Is there a problem with the scroll...?" both Raimundo and Alexis shook their heads no, thank goodness for that all-nighter.

"Non, zis Shen Gong Wu is zee shroud of shadows." Alexis then looked towards Raimundo, who picked up where she left off.

"Which allows it's user to become invisible." Raimundo declared, Master Fung then stepped towards his newly educated students with a smile on his face.

"Very good Alexis and Raimundo." Master Fung praised the 2 dragons in training, who bumped fists as they both smirked. Study-buddies for za win..!

"Come on, let's go..The sooner we find that Shen Gong Wu, the sooner my sinuses clear out." Dojo declared before growing into his size beside the group, and after a small comment from Kimiko, they were off!

* * *

"Tokyo..! Home sweet home." Kimiko declared as they flew down towards a garden, before Clay went to the pond and gazed fondly at the koi fish.

"Whooo-wee..! Look at those fish! Sure wish I brought my pole." Clay declared, just as something caught Alexis' eye. Quickly she nudged Raimundo's arm, and pointed out something near one of the lilly pads. After a few seconds, his eyes caught onto what she had been seeing.

"Look!" Raimundo declared, throwing a grateful nod to Alexis as he jumped onto a lily pad.

"What...? I don't see anything.." Kimiko started, only for her and the others (besides Alexis) to grin when Raimundo pulled out the Shroud of Shadows. "But...Just what we're looking for...!"

"The Shroud of Shadows..!" Omi said with obvious amazement, Raimundo threw a grateful smile towards Alexis, who threw back a wink. Alexis didn't always like to be in the spotlight, sooo...It was only fair for her to give Raimundo his minutes (or hours) in the limelight.

"Nothin' to it." Raimundo declared, before a Jack-Bot suddenly came in and rammed into Raimundo. Not a moment later Tubbimura entered the picture...Greaaaaat.

"Thank you for locating the Shen Gong Wu...We will take possession of it now." Tubbimura declared before taking the Shroud of the water, Omi and Alexis suddenly jumped into action.

"NATURE/WATER!" Omi and Alexis yelled before they hooked arms and both kicked Tubbimura's stomach, launching the ninja backwards.

"FIRE!" Kimiko soon joined in, throwing one of the Jack-Bots to stop the 'evil boy genius' from taking the shroud.

"Ow...Thorns.!" Jack groaned after landing in a bush, not a moment later Clay added into the fight.

"EARTH!" Clay yelled out, before running and jumping over the pond. "CANNONBAAAAALL!"

Once Clay entered the pond, he ended up pushing Tubbimura back to the very end, and he quickly caught the Wu. Yet just as Clay turned around, he was suddenly hit in the back by none other then the same ninja.

Yet everyone stopped and stared when Raimundo and Tubbimura both got the Shroud, and the overweight ninja challenged Raimundo to a Xiaolin Showdown.

"Sounds good, but just to make it a little more fun...I challenge you, to a Shen Yi Bu dare..!" Raimundo declared, earning confusion from everyone (even Dojo), yet a grin from Alexis. After Dojo told Raimundo that he could define it, the Wind Dragon just smirked.

"No sweat, it's something me and Nani (nah-nee) came across in our studies. It's like a double dare. Each contestant wagers two Shen Gong Wu, winner takes all." Raimundo declared, Alexis blushed a bit at the nickname. She_ had_ to have told the boy that nickname (her last name is "Nanise".)... After some smack-talk between the two competitors, they wagered their 2 Shen Gong Wu.

Raimundo offered the Eye of Dashi and the Two-Ton Tunic. While Tubbimura forked up the Sword of the Storm and the Fist of Tebigong. their eyes clenched into glares before they yelled out the famous line.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown..!"

* * *

Alexis stared wide-eyed as she hollered encouragingly to Raimundo after the first Shen Yi Bu Switch-a-Roo (Two-Ton Tunic for the Fist of Tebigong) occurred, earning some odd looks from the group.

"Uh...No offense Alexis, but..Well...WHO ARE YOU ROOTING FOR?.!" Dojo yelled at the Nature Dragon, who gave a big grin.

"All vill become clea' zoon." Alexis chimed as she continued to watch, she was the only one not worried when Raimundo was suddenly sucked up by a cyclone into the air.

"FIST OF TEBIGONG!" Raimundo exclaimed from in the air, using the Shen Gong Wu to hold onto the rock he had been placed upon...And after sliding down most of it, he stopped about 3 to 4 feet away from the watery depths.

"Uh...You can look now." Clay told Dojo, who had been covering his eyes in fear, which Alexis giggled at.

"What..? I wasn't worried..!" Dojo declared, earning amused looks from both Clay and Alexis.

"Ooooof course you weren't." Clay stated, before they all suddenly felt the ground shake...Alexis glanced up and Clay, and pointed to his hat.

"Would you mind if I borrowed zat...?" Alexis asked, Clay glanced up at it before taking it off and handing it to the questioning girl.

"Just make sure I get 'er back."

"Deal Cher." Alexis said, having gotten a bit more confident from her time spent with Raimundo. Then she and the others watched as the over-sized Koi fish and switched out the Sword of the Storms with the Fist of Tebigong.

"YES!" Alexis cheered happily, earning yet another confused look from the others.

"Are we _sure_ she's on our side...?" Kimiko whispered to Omi, yet the boy didn't reply.

"The Shen Yi Bu has turned against you...! Best luck using the sword without falling..!" Tubbimura boasted before starting to do an evil laugh, which only seemed to impress Jack. Alexis got to the very edge of the group's platform, ignoring Dojo as he declared he wasn't explaining how they lost 5 Shen Gong Wu to Master Fung.

"Come on Raimundo..." Alexis whispered as she gripped Clay's hat in her hands, her eyes staring down at the Wind Dragon. They had planed for this...!

"You must choose...! Drop the Sword of the Storm, or fall..!" Tubbimura declared to the seemingly trapped Raimundo, before he and Alexis both smirked.

"'Kay...I choose fall..!" Raimundo stated before letting go of the rock, earning a scared yell from Kimiko yet a grin form Alexis.

"EYE OF DASHI! SWORD OF THE STORM!" when Raimundo said the 2 names of the wu after putting the Eye of Dashi on the hilt of the Sword, Alexis whopped happily as she clicked her heels in the air. RAIMUNDO COMBINED THE SHEN GONG WU!

"YAAAAA-HOOO!" Alexis happily yelled out, throwing in a one-handed whistled as she waved Clay's hat in the air.

"Whoooa, most inventive...! He has combined the two Shen Gong Wu!"...Omi had to point out the obvious, didn't he...?

Everyone stared wide-eyed as Raimundo zoomed up Tubbimura's rock pillar, before circling above the ninja in a mocking-fashion.

"See...? Told ya I was the Dragon of the Wind." Raimundo told the ninja, who wasn't ready to give up juuuust yet. With a grunt Tubbimura tried to punch Raimundo with the Fist of Tebigong, only to find the fist going through Raimundo's form.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Shoulda done your homework..!" Raimundo chimed, before blowing a mighty gust at Tubbimura. The ninja quickly activated the Two-Ton Tunic, yet Raimundo and Alexis had studied for that.

Without further delay Raimundo started to circle around Tubbimura, going so fast that he appeared to be a white-glowing halo of some sort. Once Raimundo became fast enough, Tubbimura was suddenly lifted into the air.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Tubbimura yelled out, Alexis giggled at that.

"Bad ph'asing Tubbimu'a." Alexis whispered, before Raimundo did just as the ninja stated. Without a second thought, Raimundo shoved Tubbimura out of the wind vacuum, and into the water below.

* * *

Everyone yelled happily when Tubbimura fell into the pond's water, before Raimundo jumped down the 4 used Shen Gong Wu in his hands.

"Ha-ha..! Enjoy your bath Tubbimura." Raimundo stated before he jumped over to the edge of the pond, where Alexis was already getting the Shroud of the Shadows out of the water.

Soon everyone was giving the Brazilian Boy praises, the boy just smiled at this before he turned and bumped fists with Alexis...Only to smirk when he noticed Clay's hat atop the girl's head. Following the stare, Alexis blushed a bit.

"Vipe zat smirk off youah face." Alexis grumbled as she punched Raimundo's shoulder in a joking fashion, earning her an amused laugh from the Wind Dragon. After the group laughed a bit at Jack, who had been burned after Dojo sneezed at him, they left.

* * *

Alexis and Raimundo glanced at each other when they heard Omi's breathing beside them. Alexis ducked back against her chair a bit so Raimundo could 'lightly' punch Omi's face, earning the older boy a flick to the ear from Alexis.

"Ow! How did you know I was there..?" Omi asked as he peeked out from behind the activated Shroud, neither of the 2 dragons looked up.

"It's the Shroud of Shadows, not the Shroud of Silence."

"Oui, you breaz zrough your mouth, mon petit frère." Raimundo and Alexis answered one after the other, before Omi started bouncing behind the 2.

"Come on, pleeeeease tell me what you two are studying..!" Omi begged, both dragons declined.

"Pleeeease..? I will acknowledge you both as the experts!" Omi declared, neither of the two budged.

"We are the experts anyway. No." Raimundo answered for them both, Omi suddenly jumped between Raimundo and Alexis, squeezing in the space between the two.

"Will you please give me a hint as to the nature of your studying...?" Omi asked, this time Alexis answered.

"Vell...Let's just zay zat ve are prepa'ing fo' futuah challanges." Raimundo nodded to that answer, before he pressed his palm against Omi's forehead and pushed the younger boy away. Seeing that he could not get the information he wanted, Omi 'hmph'ed in annoyance before taking the Shroud and walking away.

"I zought 'e would nevah leave.."

"Yeah, seriously..!" after the 2 were done with their whispers, they pulled out their game consuls and shared a grin. Goo-zombies 2, here they come..!

* * *

Mayhemb; Hope ya enjooooyed~


	7. Chameleon

Mayhemb; Okaaaay...Well, this'll be interesting..Enjoy..!

* * *

"In today's training, we will be divide the Shen Gong Wu among you." Master Fung stated as he opened up a small chest before all the students, where all the Shen Gong Wu were laying.

"The excersize it called..Omi..?"

"Xiaolin Surprise..!" Omi happily answered the Master's question, Clay chuckled a bit.

"Sounds like an appetizer." Clay commented, just as Master Fung stood before them all.

"This is an advanced training technique that relies on a powerful inner force we call-" Omi suddenly outreached his hand like a 5-year old asking to go to the bathroom, cutting off the Master's sentence.

"OH! OH! Thee instincts of the tiger..!" Master Fung nodded his head, before he tried to continue...

"Which is-...Omi..?"

"The ability to predict your opponents next move..!" Omi happily answered, Raimundo was a bit dubious about all of this.

"Yeah, like you could really read minds or something.." Raimundo declared, Alexis shrugged her shoulers a bit.

"St'angeah zings 'ave 'appened..." Alexis stated, earning nods of agreement from Clay and Kimiko as Omi stated he knew Raimundo would say that. Raimundo was a bit surprised...Only for Omi to laugh at him.

"Ha-ha..! No, I am only, as you say, pushing your arm." Omi said as he nudged Raimundo's arm, Clay was quick to correct him.

"Pullin' his leg."

"Oh, my badness." Omi apologized, only to suddenly flip onto his hands and lift up Raimundo's leg. Master Fung sighed as he rubbed his eyes a bit in slight annoyance.

"Omi...? To harness the Tiger Instincts is to know what will happen before it happens," Master Fung quickly caught the Monkey Staff after it indirectly pushed by Raimundo, "Like so."

"Omi, Clay, take your places in the sparring circle." Master Fung declared, before the 2 stood back-to-back against each other after bowing. Slowly the bearded man placed down all the Shen Gong Wu.

"Choose your Shen Gong Wu." Master Fung instructed, instinctively Alexis' hands flew up to her ears and her eyes clenched shut when Clay reached for the Eye of Dashi.

"Eye of Dashi!" Clay decalred as he held up the Wu, just as Omi held up another.

"Monkey Staff..!" Alexis soon gave out a scared squeak when Lightning came out of the Eye of Dashi, causing Clay to turn to her, missing the moment when Omi used his new monkey tail to dodge the lightning.

"Lexi..? Ya'll righ-huh..?.!" Clay yelled when the lightning destroyed the top part of his hat and sizzled some of his hair, due to him having turned and adjusted when he heard Alexis. Had he not, it probably would have gone straight through the middle of his hat and give him a rather embarrassing haircut.

"Whooo-wee Omi, you sure are quick on the draw." Clay told the monkey-faced boy as he hopped down, Omi smiled at him.

"Thank you my friend in the 6-gallon hat..!" Omi happily chimed, Raimundo rolled his eyes a bit.

"Uh...That's 10 gallon hat." yet Raimundo's correction was proven wrong when Kimiko looked at Clay's smoking (literally) hat.

"Ahuh, not any more." Kimiko declared with a scoff, before Clay noticed that Alexis had disappeared for a bit.

* * *

Alexis smiled a bit as she ducked underneath the Third-Arm Sash as Kimiko and Omi's battle got a biiiit outta hand. She quickly came up to Clay, before taking off his burnt hat and raplacing it was a new one. The cowboy smiled kindly at this, and adjusted the new accessory.

"Mighty thanks to ya Lexi."

"Not a problem, Cher." with that the 2 turned and watched as Raimundo was suddenly shoved into the robotic-crocodile moat, before being pulled out by an apologizing Kimiko.

"You gotta learn how to duck partner." Clay stated, before Master Fung held up his hand.

"Winner advanced, Raimundo." the Brazilian boy smirked at their Master's statement, before taking out the fish that had entered into his shirt.

"Omi's instincts against my Street Smarts...? Oh this should be fast." Raimundo said nonchalantly as he threw the fish back into the water, and standing back-to-back with Omi.

"Chose." Master Fung declared, Raimundo was quick on his feet.

"FIST OF TEBIGONG!" yet Omi was quicker...

"Two-ton-Tunic..!" Omi yelled out, everyone flinched when they heard Raimundo's hit suddenly vibrate throughout his entire form. Kimiko and Clay both commented on the pain, while Alexis thought a bit as she glanced over Omi's form...He reminded her a lot of her little brother Stanford, _sooooo_...Perhaps she should focus on what Stanford would pick against her, had they been in this situation.

"IIIIII waaaaanaaa go aaaagaaain..!" Raimundo declared as he tried to stop the shaking in his frame, Master Fung nodded his head to this a bit.

"As you wish, but only after Alexis has her turn." Master Fung stated, that was when Alexis suddenly found herself back-to-back with Omi...Okay..Okay, she was against Stanford then...And he would pick-

"Choose." Master Fung declared, Omi had already grabbed-

"Third-Arm Sash!" Alexis ducked and rolled underneath Omi's first attack, before picking from the chest-

"Tangle-Web Comb!" Alexis cried out, before she and the others watched as the Sash suddenly became entangled with the Comb. Omi and Alexis then shared a glare, before Omi grabbed another Shen Gong Wu.

"Fist of Tebigong..!"

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Alexis dodged Omi's attack, before the 2 stood up...Only for them to laugh a bit as they bowed to each other. From the side-lines Master Fung nodded his head in approval at this, while Omi raced over to Alexis' side.

"Sister, that was moooost excelent..! But...How did you know my every move..?" Omi questioned the older girl, who smiled a bit as she bent down beside the temple-boy and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Omi, I 'ave a little petit frère back at my 'ome in Louisiana. And you remind me terribly of 'im sometimes." Alexis answered, before she couldn't help but sigh a bit...She missed her home...With that final thought, Alexis excused herself to go and prepare lunch for the group.

* * *

A few hours after lunch, Alexis and Raimundo stood back-to-back on the training ground. No they weren't doing the Xiaolin Surprise, they were doing something different.

"You ready Nani..?"

"Oui."

With that the 2 hooked arms together, before they jumped into the air.

"NOW!" Raimundo yelled quickly they unhooked one pair of arms before turning to face each other, and putting their feet together.

"GO!" Alexis shouted back, before the 2 kicked against each other's feet and they were propelled backwards...Yet Alexis only got about 10 feet while Raimundo got about 14. Once they got up, they regrouped back to where they originally were.

"Okaaaay, so maybe that wasn't the correct way to do it...Again." Raimundo stated, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably, that was the 5th time they had tried...!

"Oui...*(le) sigh* I 'ave to go make dinnah now anyvay.." Alexis said as she turned away, yet Raimundo followed behind her.

"Look, you need some help in the kitchen or somethin'...?" for a moment, the French-girl blinked at the question...

"Uhm...Sure.." with that, the 2 went inside.

* * *

"Ei, how can you not cry with those things...?" Raimundo asked as he saw Alexis not even get watery eyes as she cut raw onions, freshly picked from Alexis' garden.

"Gotten used to zem, I zuppoze...I vas taught 'ow to use onions vhen I vas une petite fille ('a little girl' in French)...Mi papa taught me to ooze zem for mon cuisine française ('French Cooking')." Alexis responded, Raimundo only nodded his head as he tried to use context clues to make sense of what he just heard...Before sighing as he gave up, and went back to stiring the sauce. Chicken Parmesan...Dear lord, the Wind Dragon (in training) had to restrain himself from dipping a finger into the lovely red-colored sauce. The smell was driving him mad..

"Ya'll almost done...?" Clay asked from the doorway, his mouth watering a bit as he also smelt the sauce. Alexis paused a bit as she opened the stove, and took out the cutlets, before closing the door with a swift motion of her hips.

"Non, ve still 'ave to add zee sauce and mozerella and-" Alexis stopped speaking as her face dead-panned when she saw Clay and Raimundo about to put a spoonful of the sauce into their mouths, having gotten some from separate spoons. Both boys looked at the girl, who simply sighed as she smirked at them a bit. Taking this as a sign, they both put the spoons in their mouths, before they found themselves shoved out of the kitchen.

"I can finish up 'ere, you go get ready fo' dinnah." Alexis instructed before going back to the stoves, and continuing from where she left off. *sigh* Couldn't people just wait...?

...

..

.

"Mmmmm." Alexis hummed after she ate a small spoonful of the sauce, only to look around nervously. Did anyone see her..?

* * *

Alexis yawned as she walked through the courtyard, a towel over her shoulder as her used toothbrush was in her hand. How early in the morning was it..? Heck, the sun was barely up...!...Curse her and her love of getting things done in the morning. She blames her grandfather a bit, because he always made sure she was away so they could go pick fruit back in the gardens in France and-

"Hi there..!" a extremely-cheerful voice chimed from behind Alexis, who whipped around..Well, was a bit surprised to see Kimiko behind her...Who the heck was this cheery in the morning.?

Yet..She couldn't help but feel that there was something..Off..

"Bonjour..?" Alexis whispered, a bit freaked out by the sudden exclamation. After a rather odd silence with the Cheshire-grinning Kimiko, Alexis shuffled away. _Awwwkwaaard_.

* * *

Alexis smiled fondly as Clay did a flew lasso-tricks, which Omi moved gracefully through.

"Agility, timing, balance...! These are the traits of a great warrior..!" Omi declared as he continued moving in and out of the rope, Clay smirked at this a bit.

"And the tiger instincts, right Omi...?" Clay questioned before almost ensnaring the temple boy with the rope, only for him to jump up.

"Naturally..!" Omi chimed while in mid-air, Alexis giggled at this before the 3 of them looked over when Raimundo whistled to them. Raimundo set down 3 cups onto the table before him, and reached into his pocket for a piece of candy, by Alexis' best bet. Ugggh, her older brother Louis and her dad used to do this to her all the time...It got kinda annoying after a while, to be honest...

But the dentist was more than happy with all the cavities that accidentally spread around due to everyone sharing their earnings.

"Since you're such a lucky guesser, guess which cup the candy is under...! If you're right, you keep it. If you're wrong, you owe me." Raimundo declared as he hid the candy under the middle cup as Omi and Clay quickly went to the table, Alexis was a little bit less enthusiastic about this.

"Now you wouldn't bamboozle our buddy here just because he put a heap-a hurtin' on you in trainin', now would you..?" Clay asked the Brazilian boy, Alexis didn't even have to ask. She knew that was exactly what Raimundo was trying to do. After loosing to Omi 3 times, Raimundo wagered double or nothing before rappidly shuffling the cups.

"Prepare to cough up candy!" Raimundo yelled out, Omi didn't quite understand this phrasing though.

"Are you suggesting that I have stored candy inside my mouth..? That would be most unsanitary and-"

"JUST PICK A CUP!" Raimundo yelled out, yet before Omi could point to a cup, Alexis came over and tapped the tip of her left foot against the middle one. Raimundo and Clay looked at her with wide eyes, before the fuming Wind Dragon threw 3 pieces of candy at her.

"Here! Enjoy the cavities..." Raimundo grumbled, Alexis only rolled her eyes at this as she opened up the cup and handed that piece of candy to Omi, who had been going for the same cup as she had.

"Oh, thank you sister..!" Omi chimed before unwrapping the candy and sticking it into his mouth, the French girl smiled at this. Yep! Everything was as it should be and-

"Hey fellows..!"...Never mind. Alexis almost glared at the all-to-cheery Kimiko, who was happily smiling yet again..Wait a minute...Was there a line around her neck...? Alexis blinked at this a few times, before rubbing her eyes. _Okaaaaay_, maybe she had been watching to much Zombie Loan (An anime where a girl can see black rings around people's necks, when they get really dark it means they are going to die soon...Good anime)...

After a rather odd statement towards Raimundo, Kimiko was then approached by Omi.

"Kimiko! Did you find your secret admirer...?" Omi asked the Japanese girl, who was really starting to get suspicious as time ticked away.

"That data has no meaning to this unit..!" wait..._What_ did Kimiko just say? Alexis was now staring at Kimiko in utter bewilderment as she approached Clay, before asking if the hat he was wearing was new.

"Yup, the one ah was wearin' yesterday got hit by lightnin'." Clay stated, then Kimiko made another odd comment.

"Well I hope you get hit by lightning every day..! Because you look super keen..!"

"Keen..?" Raimundo asked as he looked from Kimiko to Alexis, who shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks..Ah think..." Clay replied as he nodded to Kimiko, who slid back to where she was beside Omi...Before she suddenly realized that Alexis was there.

"Oh, Alexis! Hi there!"

"Hey...Kimiko."

"How is your garden doing...?"..

"Good."

"That is super keen!" after a moment of silence between the two of them, Kimiko then returned her attention to everyone.

"So let's go grab some Shen Gong Wu and start training..!" Alexis' eyes now turned to dangerous slits as she watched Kimiko, who Omi corrected.

"Uhh...We only use the Shen Gong Wu when the Master says so." Kimiko seemed a bit to shocked by this for Alexis' liking, something was seriously wrong now...And why did it suddenly start to sound like gears were whirling around Kimiko..?

"Processing...Processing...That is correct..! That is why he is the Master! Well, I'll take a stroll then, see ya later Alligators..!" with that Kimiko walked off, leaving the group a bit..Confused.

While the boys all talked about that though, Alexis was staring at the space around Kimiko's neck...Seriously, why was there a ring around her neck..?

"Don't fret about it Omi, who can understand girl's anyway..?" Clay asked after Raimundo left, earning the cowboy a playful punch in the arm by Alexis.

"Oh, uh...Sorry Lexi, but..Well, you're a bit different." Clay commented as he and Alexis left Omi alone, the girl quirked her head to the side a bit as they walked together.

"Diffe'ahnt..? 'ow..?" Clay blinked at the question, before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uh...Well...See, I uh..I just figured um.."

"Figured...? Cher, vhat did you figure..?" Clay tilted his head up a bit towards the sun to hide a small blush that was rising on his cheeks, now why did she have to put him on the spot like that...?

"Uhhh.." Clay was then saved by none other than Dojo, who was calling them all for a Shen Gong Wu round up.

"Let's go..!" Clay declared as he took Alexis' hand and started running, grinning a bit at the distraction.

* * *

Alexis glanced at Kimiko, whose 'fashion sense' was still the same.

Kimiko had fire-like red/orange hair, a orange bubble-like shirt, dark green pants, red high tops, a white bandanna, and a sash that reminded Alexis of the Third-Arm Sash...Oh, wait..Nevermind, that was the Third-Arm Sash..The arm part was just hidden.

Alexis on the other hand, had finally changed out of her temple clothing and into civilian clothes...Which she hadn't done since the Katnappe incident. Alexis was now wearing a light green t-shirt, a black vest, dark brown temple-like pants, black Ray Bans (Back to the Future baby!), and black dark green high tops.

"The Helmet of Jong..! It gives you eyes in the back of your head..I presume you get to keep the ones in front as well." Omi declared, Alexis smirked a bit at this.

"Sounds like evahy mozah in zee world." Alexis joked, earning a laugh from everyone...Yet what caught her attention most was Kimiko's robotic-like laugh. Seriously, what was with that girl...?

"Look alive gang..! I got Shen Gong Wu shivers..!" Dojo declared a bit after they landed, Alexis frowned at this before waiting for Dojo to go down into his small size, before hugging him.

"Ohhh my sveet little Dojo, are you cold Cher...?" Alexis whispered to Dojo, who smile at all the petting he was getting before he looked at Alexis' vest.

"A bit..." Dojo commented, not a moment later the dragon was grinning as he and the others walked into the hut-like place with Alexis' sunglasses and her vest on.

"'ey, Kimiko, can we talk...? Girl to girl..?" Alexis asked in a pleasing voice to the odd-acting girl, who gave a smile back to her.

"Sure thing Alexis, my super awesome gal-pal!" Kimiko chimed, before the 2 waited for the boys to enter inside. Once they were gone Alexis glared down at Kimiko, almost to the point where one could see fire in the French-girl's eyes.

"I don't know 'ho you a(h)re...But I vill find out zee truze, and vhen I do...You bettah watch your(ah) back." Alexis growled to Kimiko, before she stalked off inside. Kimiko stared at Alexis' head, before her eyes became slits. New mission acquired; prevent Alexis from learning the truth. No matter the costs...

* * *

"And so, we begin our search, for the Helmet of Jong!" Omi narrated for the group, Alexis quickly ran up ahead everyone and looked around a bit further into the area.

"There it is..!" Alexix heard Dojo declare, before she turned around and noticed the dragon pointing towards something. After using her finger and following his line of trajectory, she saw that he was pointing to-

"The statues head..! THE STATUES HEAD! How easy do I have to make this..?" Dojo questioned Omi, who had been asking what the green-scaled male was talking about. Alexis smirked at this before she started running towards the statue, only to stop and look around when music started to play.

"What is that...?" Raimundo asked for everyone, Clay could only guess though.

"Sounds like trouble." they all heard a 'evil laugh' as Jack Spicer came through a hole in the ceiling..What were the contractors in this place thinking..? Putting a hole in the ceiling like that...

"Trouble it is..! Now, see..? Very evil entrance, theme music helps." Jack Spicer told after switching from looking down at the warriors (and dragon) to Wuya, who would have hit him upside the head if she could.

"You're waste time..!" Wuya almost screamed out to the boy, who blinked at her.

"Am I...?" Jack then looked down towards the group, "What do you guys think of the theme from Jack Spicer, criminal boy genius..?"

Dojo looked at him, and shrugged his shoulders a bit while Alexis actually gave it some thought.

"Good hook, but..I like something you could dance to."

"Oui, and per'aps some more riffs in zee music to give it a...A..Umph, if you vill." Alexis added onto Dojo's comment, Jack actually seemed to take these into consideration.

"Well I'm working on a techno-remix that should-" yet Wuya didn't want to hear any more about music.

"GET THE HELMET OF JONG!"

"I'm going..! I'm going!" Jack reassured the old purple hag, before flying down towards that statue's head.

Alexis didn't waste any time stricking a fancy pose like the others, and quickly jumped up to get the helmet.

"It's mind a-huh.? What the-" Alexis then yelled out a line of M rated French words when Kimiko suddenly shoved her feet atop the French-girl's head, before kicking off of her to gain leverage. When Alexis reopened her eyes, she was then met with the hard structure of the statue's cheek. The sound of Alexis' body hitting the statue's face reverberated throughout the room a bit, causing everyone to flinch.

"Ooooh! That's gotta leave a mark." Dojo commented, before they all saw Alexis suddenly fall off the statue.

"I got'cha Lexi!" Clay exclaimed, before quickly running over and catching the girl before she could hit the ground...Which would only add onto the nasty purple bruise atop her forehead.

Clay frowned at this a bit, before he looked up and watched as Jack declared a Xiaolin Showdown against Kimiko. The Changing Chopsticks for the Third Arm Sash. The game was whoever grabbed the Helmet of Jong wins.

"Hunky Jack Spicer, I accept your challenge." Kimiko chimed happily, this made Alexis' eyes fly wide open as she stared in shock at Kimiko. Okay, it was official. SOMETHING WAS NOT RIGHT HERE!

"I'm not up on the slang that you kids use, does hunky still mean dreamy..?" Dojo asked the group, Alexis shuttered at the thought of Jack being 'dreamy'...If he was dreamy, then what was a nightmare?

"Let's go...! Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack and Kimiko both yelled out together as-wait...Did Jack just wink to Kimiko...? Alexis tried to make sense of all of this in her head...Nope, nothin'...No sense at all...Alexis felt her eyes slip shut as the Showdown was just starting to form, her head rested comfortably against Clay's shoulder as she feel asleep.

Wait a minute...Wink...Jack...Kimiko..Secret admirer..? It..It was so simple..! It was-

* * *

"GONG YI TEMPAI" Jack and Kimiko yelled out from opposite statue heads, before they took off running towards the Helmet of Jong, which had been placed on the largest head out of them all. Dojo looked over and quickly slithered up Clay's shoulder, before looking at the bump on Alexis' head.

"Yesh, we're gonna need a loooootta ice for that." Dojo commented as he traced around the area of the bruise, before retracting his claw when Alexis started to shuffle a bit in her sleep.

"..Clone...Evil." Alexis whispered out, yet Dojo just shrugged it off. Poor girl was probably thinking of a movie right now or something...

"Third arm sash!" they heard Kimiko yell out, just as the claw tried to take a swipe at the heli-pack using Spicer. After a quick comment, the 2 continued up the largest statue of them all.

Kimiko was already at the top as Jack was still trying to reach the head it seemed.

"She's got it..! She's got it!" Dojo cheered out, before all the boys watched as Kimiko suddenly fell backwards. "Sheee doesn't got it..."

After a rather odd nod placed somewhere the boys couldn't see clearly, Jack picked up the helmet with a victory laugh.

* * *

Clay quickly handed Alexis to Raimundo, before the cowboy ran forward and opened his arms to catch Kimiko.

"I GOT 'ER!" Clay called, only to suddenly have his backside and the floor meet when Kimiko landed in her arms. Geez, the girl felt like a big 'ol pile of metal..!..'Course, the cowboy wouldn't say that out loud. Raimundo gently shifted Alexis to a majority of one arm, before using his other one to help Kimiko up.

"Ei girl, what happened up there...?" Raimundo questioned the colorful girl, before she switched her focus to Dojo as he spoke.

"Yeah! You practically had the helmet in your hands..!" Kimiko seemed to be thinking of an excuse for all of this.

"I-Um...Tripped..! Oops!" Kimiko chimed out, yet Omi didn't believe this...Not one bit..

* * *

"Ohhh sister, please...Wake up, I need your assistance." Omi stated as he opened the rice paper wall between his room and Alexis', opening the girl's room also to Clay and Raimundo, who had their walls open also.

Alexis was laying down in her cot, a ice bag rested on her head as her eyes fluttered a bit...Soft, mumbled words would travel out of her mouth, but nothing made sense. Yet, odd enough..Omi didn't allow Kimiko to change Alexis into the Temple Clothes, causing the girl to be left her her civilian clothes...

"Listen partner, ah know ya want some help...But leave Lexi be, ahlright..? She needs 'er rest." Clay commented towards the Water Dragon, who gave a small sigh before nodding his head, and going back to playing a card game with Raimundo. Clay slowly got up from his bed and closed Alexis' paper wall, before watching with amusement as Raimundo tried to best Omi.

* * *

"Noo, the Ace is in your sleeve. I only hesitate because I am thinking of Alexis and Kimiko again...Or perhaps, I should say, the one who calls herself Kimiko." Omi stated as he folded his arms, Raimundo and Clay still decided not to believe him.

Yet after Clay's comment about June-bugs, none of them noticed that Alexis shifted out of her bed and put her ice pack on her pillow. After some rearranging of blankets and other objects to make it appear as if her form was still there, the Nature Dragon slipped out of the room via the windows in between her and Omi's room. Though she had to be quick and quiet, the girl soon found herself on the outside...Only to crouch behind a statue after she took notice in Omi going through a small alley and onto the roofs. Had he seen her...?

...

..

Alexis stared at this for a moment, before standing up. Good, she wasn't seen. Carefully Alexis walked through the shadows to the Shen Gong Wu vault, if her theory was correct.._.She_ would be in there.

* * *

Alexis sucked in her breath as Omi left the meditation room, thankfully not looking in her direction as he exited the building. Thank goodness for dark hallways. Once he was out of sight and talking ear-shot, Alexis gripped a mop she had gotten from the supply closet...What..? She needed SOMETHING to protect herself.

"Once chance." Alexis whispered before she ran around the corner, only to be greeted with a lasso around the waist and arms, causing her to drop the mop. Instinctively Alexis started to struggle, only to stop when she heard a country accent speak.

"Howdy Lexi." Alexis blinked at the voice, before looking over to the other end of the lasso, and saw Clay smirking at her.

..."...Clay.?"

"Yep, how are ya doin' this fine night..?" Clay asked as he started towards Alexis, who slowly backed away from him. No! No, Master Fung was just in here..! Not Clay and-

Alexis' eyes dilated when her back hit the wall of the Mediation Room, the door just 5 simple feet awa-

Clay suddenly put a hand beside Alexis' shoulder, making a block for the girl before she could get.

"Now, where ya goin'..? Didn't you want my answer...?" Clay asked, no..No something was wrong, she had to keep telling herself that..!

"A-ansver..?"

"Yeah, my answer. When ya asked me how you were different." Clay commented as he wound the lasso's rope in his hand, making his grip even tighter around it.

"O-O-Oh..? I..I did?"

"Yep, now then..Do ya want my answer..?" no, no nononono-

"S-sure Cher.."...She hated her mouth sometimes, why couldn't it just SHUT UP. Clay just smiled at this as he leaned down towards the trapped girl as her ears started to burn.

"Well, see, I kinda realized..." Clay started out, earning him a nervous gulp.

"R...Re'ah'lized..?"

"Yep, realized that...Well, I recon' yer pretty cute."

"P-p-p-padon..?" Alexis squeaked out as Clay continued to get closer and closer to her face, her knees starting to shake a bit. She had to stay calm, she had to stay calm...

"Yeah, yer reeal pretty...Pretty like a fresh spring-time flower."

"G-Gee Cher...I-I-I don't...Idon'tknowvattosay. (I don't know what to say)" Alexis suddenly found her words all jumbled together, stay calm damn it!

"Ya don't gotta say anythin'." Clay whispered out, his breath brushing against Alexis' face. He was so close..She had to stay here, she had to stay calm, had to stay here, had to stay calm..! She had to stay-SHE HAD TO GET OUTTA HERE!

"Excusez-moi Cher! I-I-I...I 'AVE TO GO!" Alexis yelled out before ducking underneath Clay's arm and retching her body out of the lasso, before running out the door. Once she was gone though, 'Clay' smirked...Only to change into Kimiko, who turned on her heels, and proceeded to punch open the door to the vault.

* * *

Alexis could almost see steam rising as she dunked her head into a sink full of ice-cold water, her face still burned.

"Sister..! There you are!" Omi yelled out happily, with Clay and Raimundo quick on his heels...Alexis looked at Clay with wide-eyes, before looking down at Omi.

"Wh-What is zee mattah Omi..?" Alexis questioned, Clay couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow at this. What was that just there..?

"Yes! Come, we must go to the Meditation hall and-"

"No." Omi blinked at Alexis, who turned on her heel and faced the kitchen sink.

"But...But why sister...? Aren't you also curious as to where Kimiko has gon-"

"No." Raimundo's eye twitched at this, before he walked over and gripped Alexis' shoulders. Spinning the Nature Dragon around, the Wind dragon looked her dead in the eyes.

"Girl, you got some explaining to do..! 1, why aren't you in bed huh..? Clay and I were having a panic attack when we saw you gone! 2, why are you so..So..So spacey all of the sudden huh..?" Raimundo questioned the French-girl, who looked at Clay then...Clay...Her face became a bright red suddenly, before she turned towards the sink and dunked her head into it again. All 3 boys glanced at each other, before Raimundo sighed and waved his hand.

"Fine then, be that way. Come on guys, we better go and see...Whatever the heck you were talking about Omi." Raimundo stated, before he and the others left the room.

Once Alexis brought her head back out of the water, she looked at her reflection for a second...Only to growl and slap the water in frustration. DANG IT! After wrapping her head with a bandage and a cold-compress, along with getting something from a drawer, Alexis went off to the Meditation Hall...Before she suddenly took off into a sprint, how could she have forgotten about the theory..?

* * *

Alexis stared a bit when she saw blue flashes of light through the windows atop the Meditation Hall, they..They were using the Eye of Dashi?.! What was going on in there...? Without a second through, Alexis ran inside and waited for her moment to strike. Yet she peeked around the corner just in time to see and hear-

"I hate to be rude, but you 3 are acting veeery naughty!" Kimiko chimed before she extended her hands to press Clay and Raimundo against the room's walls, her limbs growing as silver plates appeared between her sleeve and hands. Ha! So she was a robot! Alexis pumped her fist in the air a bit, only to blush and put it back down..Heh, maybe she shouldn't be this happy.

"You can not hold us all evil impostor!" the robot then turned it's head 90 degrees before extending a 3rd arm out, proving Omi wrong. "Or maybe you can..."

With a sigh Alexis gripped the butcher knife in her rubber-gloved hand, before entering the room. As soon as she stepped inside, 'Kimiko' twisted her head around to grin at her.

"Alexis! It's super nifty that you're up! You're so much fun to make fun of." 'Kimiko' chimed as she extended out a 4th arm, before she yelled when Alexis stabbed it with a Butch knife...Yet she grinned as she tried to electrocute Alexis.

"Plastic does not condooct elect'ah'icity." Alexis declared, smirking at the look of annoyance that crossed 'Kimiko''s face. Yet her stomach dropped when she saw the robotic girl grin at her. From the side, Alexis heard Omi gasp.

"Sister! Look out!" Omi yelled, yet before Alexis could ask for what, she was suddenly grabbed from behind by a 5th appendage that..That lassoed her...? Alexis struggled to free herself from the rope and tried to get back her knife, only for the 4th arm to draw back and be replaced with a 6th, which shoved Alexis against the wall beside Omi.

"oooow." Alexis groaned as she felt her head hit the wall, before glaring at the still grinning 'Kimiko'.

"You 4 have put up a nifty fight, but now I-" 'Kimiko suddenly stopped when they all heard a motor running...What was tha-

"'OLLY MOTHER OF MAMASITA!" Alexis screamed out when the real Kimiko came crashing through the wall riding in a hovercraft, and crashed into 'Kimiko'...Before crashing into the opposing wall. Now free from the arms, the group all ran over to the wreckage just as Kimiko came out.

"Kimiko..! I am so glad that you are back, I have been telling the others for days that you were not," Omi paused when another Kimiko exited the pile, "not yourself..."

Suddenly, before all their eyes, the group stood and watched as the 2 ducked it out. Smack talk, shoved, cat meows, and a couple of growls thrown in also. Yet one thing was for sure, they both asked Omi for help.

"Boy, how are we gonna solve this one..?" Clay asked Alexis, who shrugged her shoulders a bit. Once she saw the robot, she knew that it was 'Kimiko' who had been 'Clay'.

"Don't know Cher, I'm still t'ying to p'ocess all of zis." Alexis stated as she watched the fight with the others, before Raimundo turned to Omi.

"The instincts of the tiger Omi..! You can do this!" Raimundo cheered on the shorter boy, who nodded his head before concentrating. Then with a mighty yell, he suddenly flipped up into the air and landed atop one of the 2 Kimikos...

..

Before the Kimiko he landed on, exploded. Alexis flinched when she saw the head land beside them, before picking up her partially-melted butcher knife, and poked the head. Huh...Never thought that poking something could be this fun..!

"Uh..Guys...? Where are all the Shen Gong Wu..?" Kimiko's question caused everyone to look at each other, before they all looked into the vault.

"Stupid fly.." Alexis muttered as she swatted away something that buzzed by her, before she went to go get Master Fung. He would be needed to see this.

* * *

"This is most unfortunate." Master Fung declared as he looked at one of the empty Wu containers, Raimundo and Alexis stood side-by-side as they looked around.

"Gone...All gone..!" Raimundo said, earning a comforting pat on the shoulder from Alexis.

"Not all of them." Kimiko stated as she held up the only Wu in the vault.

"The Mantis Flip Coin." Omi pointed it out, yet...Well...

"That ain't much." Clay bluntly said, they all knew who did this...Yet Raimundo decided to vocalize everyone's thoughts.

"Spicer, this has got to be the work of Jack Spicer."

"It sure is..!" Kimiko agreed, yet...Omi was still questioning something.

"But...How did he do it..?" this time Alexis had a small thought.

"Perhaps he didn't do it all...Perhaps, we aided him in putting the Wu in one place and leaving it open.." Alexis thought aloud, no one responded to her though...

* * *

"You never told us, Sister...Why were you so flustered when you looked at Clay while we were in the kitchen..?" Omi asked the Nature Dragon as they exited the vault, Alexis opened her mouth to answer, when Dojo came in carrying the robot's head.

"Hey guys..! Check it out, this thing still talks!" Dojo called out, before they all listened the robot speak in Clay's voice.

"Yep, realized that...Well, I recon' yer pre-" that was all they managed to hear before Alexis took the head and punting it full force at the room's wall, causing it to crash into a million pieces. NO! NEVER AGAIN!

...

...

..

"I'm going to bed." Alexis bluntly stated before awkwardly shuffling out of the room, not daring to look back when the others exchanged awkward glances.

* * *

Mayhemb; Hope ya enjooooyed~


	8. Ring of the Nine Dragons

Mayhemb; Let's do this..! Also...Uh..Updated age chart, sorry about this.

Jack, Clay, and Raimundo; 15  
Alexis; Late 14  
Kimiko; Late 13  
Omi; 10

* * *

Alexis watched with a worried expression as Omi switched from playing soccer with Raimundo, to suddenly playing video games with Kimiko. Now, the Nature Dragon was someone who loved to multitask sometimes...But even she knew when things were getting a bit out of ha-

"Wh-whoa..!" Alexis exclaimed when she was suddenly pulled back by a lasso, before her back bumped into a person. She didn't have to look behind her to figure out who it was.

"Claaaay!" the cowboy chuckled a bit at the whine, ruffling the blonde-girl's hair a bit before undoing the lasso.

"Sorry Lexi, yer just too much of ah easy target sometimes." Clay apologized as he got the lasso off Alexis, who puffed out her cheeks a bit.

"I am not an eazzy tah'get..." Alexis grumbled, she was only responded with another hair-ruffling and Clay walking over to teach Omi some rope tricks. Of course in both hair rufflings, Clay had made sure to not hit Alexis' recovering bruise...Honestly, she was starting to hate Jack. With one final glance at the group, Alexis began to walk away.

She had to make dinner rolls, season the beef-

"Alexis! Come on, move those legs! I'm getting the others, you go to the scrolls!" Dojo instructed as he slithered by, Alexis sighed a bit at this before following Dojo's instructions. Honestly, she never had enough time sometimes...!

* * *

"The Ring of the Nine Dragons, makes one warrior into as many as nine." Master Fung introduced the newest Wu to his students and Dojo after they gathered around the scrolls, Omi got stary-eyes suddenly.

"Nine different places at one time..? Oooooh that would be most helpful!" Omi declared happily with a big smile, yet Kimiko decided to throw in a comment.

"At this point, any Shen Gong Wu would be helpful."

"True, we only got one left..!" Raimundo added in, recalling what happened the day before.

"Oui, and ve must do all ve can to get mo'ah." Alexis added in quietly, then Clay finished everything off by adding in-

"Thanks to that dirty snake Jack Spicer."

"Then let's stop gabbing and let's start grabbing, shall we..? Thank you." Dojo impatiently stated before crossing his arms, and just like that, they were off..!

* * *

"Here we are..! The Old Mic pyramids." Dojo declared as he flew around what looked to be a Mayan temple, yet they were interested in that...No, they were more interested in the odd transportation device beside the structure.

"Is that Spicer's jet car..?" Kimiko asked from the 2nd seat on the Airline Dojo, the others looked it over a bit.

"Top of tha line, fully loaded..Evil...Yep, that's Jack's." Clay stated, Alexis nodded her head in agreement from the spot directly in front of him.

"Oui, ve must be o(h)n our orteils (toes in French)." Alexis whispered to the group, who just nodded with her. Context clues, gotta love 'em..!

* * *

"Zis place givez me zee cr'eeps." Alexis whispered as she and the others walked through the dark hallways of the pyramid, before she smiled a bit as Clay put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Dojo wouldn't lead us in the wrong di'rection...Or..At least, not o(h)n purpose..." Clay whispered back to her, before the 2 had to stifle their chuckled a bit.

"Hey, I can hear you two." Dojo stated from a top Clay's head, only adding a bit to their laughter.

"Augh, what now..?" Raimundo asked when they suddenly hit a dead end, Dojo put a finger against his chin as he thought.

"Give me a sec..! It's been fifteen-hundred years..! I-uh..I was standing over here and then he walked-oh..! Right, right." Dojo snapped a bit when the thought suddenly came to him, "Yes, we pushed here."

Following Dojo's pointed finger, Alexis pushed with 2 hands against a block, and grinned when it pushed back into the wall. Wow..! Just like the movies..!...Wait..Didn't something bad normally happen when you pushed a wall key like that in the movies...? Alexis put her hand to her cheek as she thought about it.

"And then what..?" Kimiko asked the dragon, who thought about it for a moment.

"Then Master Dashi said 'Ah'.." the dragon's declaration made Alexis' eyes dialate before she suddenly gripped the back of Clay's arm.

"As in, 'Ah I understand'..?" Raimundo questioned, just as Clay quirked an eyebrow at Alexis.

"No..It was more like-" Dojo was suddenly cut off when the floor beneath them gave way to a large pit, causing them all to yell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH H!" they all chorused together while falling, Dojo nodded his head a bit.

"Right! Like that!" Dojo yelled out as they continued to fall, Alexis glared at him a bit. THIS WAS INSANE!

Omi suddenly dove down into the darkness, yes! He had a plan! Just as they paused the small passage that Omi crawled into, Clay set up his lasso.

"Grab my hand!" Clay instructed, Kimiko and Raimundo reached for his open hand, while Alexis gripped onto his shoulders from behind and wound her legs around his waist. Clay then threw the lasso towards Omi, who quickly caught it...Preventing the group from being impaled with the sharp spikes at the bottom.

"I svear, I 'ave seen zis in a movie.." Alexis told the others, Raimundo smirked at her.

"Yeah, and we'e all in one big cartoon series that has fanfiction written about us and fan art made for people's desire. Come on Nani, get real huh..?" Raimundo was then replied with a kick to the shin from the French girl as Clay walked up against the wall.

* * *

Everyone finally let out a sigh of relief when they were all in the small passage Omi had crawled through, thank goodness..! Alexis quickly detached from Clay's form and gave Omi a hug, which he returned as the girl spoke sweet words of praise to the boy for saving their lives.

"Wooo, sharp spikes..! You'd think I'd remember something like that..Huh, go figure." Dojo commented, before the group continued down the passageway with Omi and Raimundo leading.

"Ladies first." Clay stated to Kimiko and Alexis, the first giving him a nod before continuing on, while Alexis smiled at this.

"Merci." with that Alexis followed behind the others, making sure to not get to far behind. After what seemed like an hour of crawling, they finally reached a the exit of the tunnel, which was a room containing-

"The Ring of the Nine dragons..!" Omi exclaimed happily as everyone smiled, Raimundo just had to add in that special comment.

"Jackpot!"

* * *

"You have returned." Master Fung stated from inside the Meditation Hall, turning his head a bit as the students entered.

"Piece of cake Master Fung." Clay happily declared for everyone, just as Omi held up the Wu they had just acquired.

"Watch, Ring of the Nine-" Omi was cut off when Master Fung suddenly zoomed past him, taking the Wu and accidentally shoving the temple-boy to the ground. Once the Master reappeared, he was by the bells, getting ready to open the vault.

"Forgive me Omi, but this Shen Gong Wu is most dangerous. It's power could easily overwhelm a dragon in training." Master Fung declared before finally ringing the bells, Omi frowned at this greatly as he got up. Alexis couldn't help but frown at this also. Man, she was actually looking forwards to being in so many places at once..Heh, it would get dinner prepared faster.

"But Master, we are the chosen ones..! Surely we could control it's power!" Omi protested, Alexis had to bite her lip to prevent herself from adding something on. Yet Master Fung didn't waver in his judgement as he walked towards the opening vault.

"In time Omi, in time." Master Fung stated as he left to go put up the Wu, Omi frowned at this much like Alexis...Yet with a sigh, Alexis turned around and left the hall as the gang tried to comfort Omi...Yet they all failed.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night, when Alexis had gotten up that she saw Omi...Yet this time, it was in the fields a bit past the Temple. Quickly she hid behind inside a bush near Omi, and watched him with sharp eyes.

"I do not wish to be overwhelmed by the ring's power...Nine Omi's may be toooo many.." in the back of her mind, Alexis couldn't help but agree. She loved the boy just like Stanford, but even nine Stanfords would drive her up the wall and into an early retirement of everything..

"I'll start with 3." Omi summed up before slipping the ring onto his finger, and activated the Wu. Alexis stared wide-eyed as Omi glowed a golden color, before gasping when her Omi suddenly divided into 3..Whoa..

Once the 3 did a short celebration, they each divided their activities. One would be practicing on Omi's Viper Strike, another would be playing Pochica-Raider..And the final one-

"And I shall-*stomach rumbles*...Quiet the rumbling in our belies..?" the final one declared, before the 1st one nodded his head.

"Yes, you go eat." the 1st happily stated, OKAY! THAT'S IN! NO ONE MESSES WITH HER KITCHEN! Alexis suddenly stood up from her position in the bushes, and stomped over towards the 3 Omis...Who gasped at the sight of her.

"Sister..!" all 3 exclaimed, before they each tried to explain to her what was going on...Yet each had a different way of telling it, and each spoke at the same time, only giving Alexis a maaaajor headache.

"SILENCE!" Alexis yelled out, only to slap her hand over her mouth..No..No she wasn't supposed to yell, not at Omi or Stanford..No, no...After gasping for breath to prevent herself from having a mental-breakdown at the thought of yelling at her 'younger sibling', Alexis looked over all the quiet Omis..

All of them gave her wide-eyes and a pout, resembling a litter of new-born puppies...Oooooh, curse her love of dogs. She'd seriously have to take away Tracy's dinosaur chew-toy when she revisited home...Okay, maybe just the rag she sometimes gnaws on..

"Fine, I vont tell...Now come, let me 'elp your empty belly, ah..?" Alexis told the group, who gave her wide grins before hugging her separately and going off to do their activity, besides the hungry one. With the hungry Omi in tow, Alexis walked off to the kitchen to try and tame the belly of the Omi.

* * *

"Mmmmm! Cookie dough!" Omi happily exclaimed as he entered a fork-full of the processed goods into his mouth, Alexis frowned at this. She hated having to give people processed food sometimes...Ugh, especially cookie dough! It was one of the simplest things she first learned to make..!..

...

Actually, due to the raw eggs in her cookie dough, this was probably for the best...

With a sigh Alexis left to go get a mop and rag, she would have to clean up the kitchen once Omi was done...She just knew it.

* * *

Alexis found herself asleep on the kitchen counter with Clay waking her up, the girl blinked a bit times before yawning loudly. Good thing she had fallen asleep with a mint leaf in her mouth.

"Why were ya asleep here Lexi..?" Clay asked the French-girl as he held steady her, wobbly-legs often occurred with her when she slept bent over.

"I...I uh..Well." Alexis mumbled her answer, Clay looked around the kitchen and was a bit surprised with the condition of the room.

"Did...Did you clean all night..?" Clay's question caused Alexis to look around a bit, accidentally causing her to get dizzy, ending up with Clay catching her wobbly frame. Looked like the only thing she hadn't cleaned were the many dishes in the sink.

"Hey guys, hustle it up in-..Well, well, well. What do we have here..?" Dojo asked from the doorway, a small smirk on his face as he saw the position the 2 dragons in-training were in. Clay blushed a bit as he figured out what the green dragon was implying, while Alexis looked down at the floor as a blush rose on her cheeks.

"Look, Dojo, I was just helpin' Lexi here." Clay stated as he once again helped Alexis steady herself, the girl nodded her head in agreement as Dojo chuckled.

"Helping...? So that's what you kids call it now a days." Alexis and Clay both blushed at this, before Alexis coughed and walked over to Dojo.

"V..Vhat vere you saying about...'ustling it up..?" Alexis quickly asked, Dojo blinked at this before snapping his fingers.

"Oh! Right, right. New Shen Gong Wu, come on!" with that Dojo lead the 2 to the scrolls, both awkwardly looking at each other...Yeah, they weren't gonna speak about this ANY time soon.

* * *

"The Falcon's Eye gives one the ability to see through solid objects." Master Fung introduced the latest Shen Gong Wu to the group, the scrolls giving them a presentation with a nifty little cartoon.

"Even through Clay...?" Raimundo's joke earning him an elbow from Alexis, before another joke was said Dojo suddenly stepped in to break the matter up.

"Clever trash-talk after we find the Shen Gong Wu if you don't mind, thank you."

* * *

Above the snowy mountains, Alexis happily breathed in the fresh air. Aaaah yes, rare flowers and large trees awaited her below.

"We're getting close, I-waaaugh!" Dojo gave out a yell as he dodged a laser, before all of them turned to see Jack Spicer flying in his jet car..Thingy...

"Having fun losers..?" Jack Spicer asked them, Alexis made a mental note to get the boy a thesaurus. Honestly, how often did he use losers...?

"Stand and fight Jack Spicer!" Omi declared, yet this was Jack they were dealing with...Sooooo.

"No thanks baldy, I've got a Shen Gong Wu to find. Jack-Bots, attack..!" with that Jack zoomed off, leaving his customized Jack-Bots to do his dirty work.

"He is going to beat us to the Falcon's Eye!" Omi pointed out as the robots got closer, Alexis quirked an eyebrow as Clay suddenly stood up.

"It ain't over yet, let's take it up a notch!" Clay stated, before using his elemental power to take out a few Jack-Bot.

"Raimundo!" Alexis yelled out, before the 2 dragons nodded heads. Quickly Alexis flipped over Kimiko and Omi, who then started using their own elemental powers. Once Alexis was back-to-back with Raimundo, the 2 linked arms.

"WIND!" Raimundo called out as he began to spin around at a fast and rapid pace, letting Alexis kick multiple robots just as fast.

"NATURE!" Alexis cried to the sky before slamming both her feet against a Jack-bots, which flew backwards to hit the last two attacking. Once that was done, Raimundo stopped spinning, allowing them both to sit back down on Dojo.

"Oh yeah, you guys really-" Dojo's praise was cut off when a robot suddenly hit him on the head, causing him to black out for a bit at the group spiraled downward. Just as they were about to fall straight into a thin stream, Dojo awoke and pulled up, making them now slide along the snowy fields. It may have ended nicely...Had Dojo not slammed face-first into a rock, propelling all the Dragons in training into the snow banks.

* * *

Alexis groaned into the snow, why did she have to land in the snow...? Why couldn't she have been caught by a nice tree? Yet, the snow felt good against her healing bruise..

* * *

"Needa hand Lexi..?" Clay asked from atop Alexis' imprint in the snow, the Nature Dragon paused for a moment before nodding her head and moaning a bit. Most of her body felt completely frozen, other than her head and the heels of her feet. With an amused chuckle, Clay gently grabbed Alexis' shoulders and helped her up. After helping brushing some snow off her clothes and head, Clay lead Alexis down from the snowy peaks.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm fine...Let's just find the Falcon's Eye and get outta here." Dojo stated as he wound around Kimiko's arm, just as Alexis and Clay reached them. Alexis quickly went to Kimiko's side and examined Dojo's bump, while Clay questioned where the Falcon's Eye was.

"I-I-I think it's this way...No, no, no it's this way..!...Wait, maybeee..This way..?" Dojo dubiously stated as he pointed out different directions, now Omi and Raimundo got to the group.

"Which is it?" Raimundo questioned the dragon, who frowned at the question.

"I don't know.! This bump is messing with my Shen Gong Wu senses." with Dojo's declaration, the dragon warriors looked at each other.

"Split-up!" the group declared, before all but Alexis left. Dojo, due to Kimiko's rushing, fell to the ground then.

"I'll just- I'll just wait here then...Nevermind me and my head trauma." Dojo nonchalantly stated, before he was picked up and placed a top Alexis' shoulders.

"Ve'll go make a fiah, zat way zee ozers vill know vhere to meet up." Alexis told Dojo, who nodded his head, before the 2 went off to look for the fire-wood.

* * *

Dojo hummed as he broke off small twigs from low branches as Alexis kicked up a few branched into her arms. Huh, this wasn't so bad.

"Hey, is that Omi..?" Dojo's question made Alexis look up from the ground, and was surprised to see Omi walking around with a game device in his hands.

"Omi...?" Alexis called out, only for her and Dojo to watch and stare as Omi suddenly climbed a tree where- Where the Falcon's Eye was! YES!

"He's got it!" Dojo happily exclaimed, only for him and Alexis to watch when Omi suddenly touched the Falcon's Eye the same time was Jack...When did he get there..? As Jack and Omi spoke, Alexis looked to Dojo.

"Find zee ozahs..!" Alexis whispered to the dragon, who nodded his head before slithering away as Alexis ran towards Jack and Omi. Yet, her eyes dialated when she saw the Ring of the Nine Dragons on Omi's finger...Why did her stomach suddenly feel sour..? As if something bad had occurred while she and Dojo were getting firewood..?

* * *

"Omi! I challenge you, to a Xiaolin Showdown." Jack declared to Omi, who gave him a goofy smile.

"NO! Vait, challange me instead!" Alexis yelled as she finally made it to the 2, yet Wuya floated into her face.

"Nonsense..! There is no switching of that sorta in a Xiaolin Showdown!" Wuya practically shouted into her face, yet Alexis stared at her before waving her hands through the spirit a few times...Hey, this was actually kinda fun.

"Well...? Do you accept..?" Jack asked as he got closer to Omi, who kept smiling at him...Only for the Water Dragon to suddenly pinch the 'evil boy genius'' nose.

"HONK!" Omi declared before withdrawing his hand, letting Jack rub his nose to remove some of the pain.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jack muttered under his breath, glancing down at Omi with a mixture of emotions.

* * *

Comercial Break Provided By; the breaking of the 4th Wall.

Silly Omi; Hi~

* * *

"My Third Arm Sash against your Nine Dragon Ring. We race to the far mountain, on snowboards." Jack stated as he and Omi continued to hold the Falcon's Eye, Omi laughed a bit.

"Hehe, you are a funny man...I like cake..!" Jack blinked at Omi's statement, before he looked to Alexis with a confused look. Okay, okay...She had to make something up fast.

"Uuuuu'...It iz a knew vay to psyche out a uh...Challenging opponent..! *mutters* Yeah..Yeah, zat is it." Alexis made up, Jack grinned at this.

"Really...? I'm a challenging opponent..I-I mean, of course I am!" Jack happily declared, only to look down at Omi...And blink a bit, was he that much of a challenging opponent to get this kind of reaction...?

"Okaaaay..Um..Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack yelled out, Alexis could only hope that the others got here in time.

* * *

Alexis bit her thumb nervously as she watched the scene before her, leaning against the tree on the platform. Dear lord, where were the others?.!

"GONG YI TEMPAI Loser." Jack yelled out after he was on his snowboard, and once his goggles were on the teen zoomed down the slope. Alexis was now biting off her hand it seems when Omi picked up his snowboard and looked down the snowy terrain.

"Fuuun!" Omi happily chimed, not looking back when Raimundo told him to wait...Wait a minute, Raimundo?.!

Alexis looked behind Omi a bit and felt her quickening heart slow down at the sight of her team mates, thank goodness they were-wait...Why was there 4 more Omis behind them...?

"4-Omi-Snowboard-Wu-fateofzeeworld-1500yearzo'dark ness-Uuuh." Alexis slowly muttered to herself before she fainted into the snow.

* * *

"Oh no, we're too late..!" Kimiko declared as she watched the Showdown, Clay shrugged his shoulders a bit.

"Hey, at least he's in the game..!" Clay stated with some hope, yet the rather large Omi had to comment.

"Mmmmm, Game!" the large Omi commented as he tried to eat the game controler, Raimundo looked over a bit.

"Yeah, it could be worse..! He could have fainted like Alexis." Raimundo commented, causing Dojo and Clay to suddenly become alert.

"Huh..?" Clay questioned, before looking over to see the fainted Alexis beside the tree. Quickly Dojo slithered over to Alexis, and made sure her bruise hadn't gotten worse. After a few seconds, Dojo raised up two thumbs.

"She's all good!" Dojo called out, only for his eyes to dialate when an Omi stampede headed his way.

"Sister!" all 4 of the Omis yelled as they approached the fainted Alexis, before they all started to speak at once again.

"Sister! I almost completed-I jumped on a bridge-I ATE TO MUCH SNOW!-Ooooh pretty! See sister..?" all the Omis yelled out together, just as Alexis blinked her eyes open to stare at them all...Sweet mother of the Virgin Mary...

"HI SISTER!" Alexis blinked at this before standing up and dusting the snow off her pants, okaaaaaay...Just stay calm. Slowly Alexis looked towards the Showdown, just in time to see Jack and Omi ride up the ramp and into the air.

...

..

.

"BREATH!" Dojo yelled into Alexis' ear, causing the girl to take in a deep breath.

"Zank you." Alexis gasped out as she and the others watched Jack use the Third Arm Sash from falling off the cliff...Only for the teenage boy to ram into the 'wanting-a-hug' Omi.

"You're nuts! GET OFF ME!" Jack exclaimed as he shoved Omy away, the boy still had a creepy/happy smile on his face.

"Okaaay~...HONK!" Omi once again chimed before squishing Jack's nose and turning to walk away. Yet he ended up walking into his snowboard, which then hit the ground and took off, giving Omi the lead.

* * *

Alexis was grinning happily as the sleeping Omi suddenly started to spiral up the alter where the Falcon's Eye rested, THIS WAS AMAZING!...And totally defied most senses of logic..But still, amazing.

"Omi! Grab the Falcon's Eye!" Raimundo yelled out, waking Omi up from his nap. As a small smile played on the boy's lips, he stood up...And started to slip backwards.

"NO!" Alexis screamed out as the Omi in the showdown started to reverse out of the spiral, and into a small patch of snow a little ways away. From behind her, Alexis heard the other 4 Omis cause a small uproar. Uh-oh...Omi Revolution!

"OMIII! NO!" all the other dragon warriors yelled as they tried to contain the horde of Omi's, before Kimiko put her hands on one of the Omis shoulders.

"No, you have to stay together.." Kimiko tried to reason with the Omis, who then started to jump up and down.

"NO! FUN! WANNA FUN! NOO STAY! FUN! FUN!" the Omis continued to yell as they hopped, Alexis gulped a bit as she saw the cracks forming in the platform.

"Omi! Stop it!" Kimiko yelled out, the gang didn't listen and only continued more.

"Grab zomzing! 'urry!" Alexis yelled as she suddenly hopped off of Kimiko's head and gripped the tree with her legs, before swinging her arms down for someone else to grab.

The 3 dragon warriors quickly jumped up when the platform fell, Clay gripped Alexis' hands while Raimundo grabbed Clay's arm, and Kimiko grabbed Clay's leg. The 4 tree-hanging warriors watched as all the Omis fell with the snow, all of them jaw-slacked.

"HI OMIIIII!" the Omi in the shadown chimed happily, only to get hit by a ton of snow and the others Omis...

"Omi..." Kimiko whispered with shock evident in her voice, just as Jack looked down from the ledge he was on.

"Whoa...He's Xiaolin-toast." Jack declared, just a meer thought of this made Alexis have tears form in her eyes. No, not..Not Omi...

Suddenly, from beneath the snow layer, a bright light shone through as Omi spun out of the trap. Once he was out, he struck a pose with his snowboard.

"Jack Spicer, I am taking this game, to the next level!" Omi exclaimed, Alexis grinned at this before realizing the state that she and the other dragon warriors were in.

"'urry! Get on zee tree!" Alexis instructed, before Dojo slithered up onto the tree. Kimiko and Raimundo then started to climb up Clay's frame, before Alexis did a sit-up, allowing the dragons of Fire and Wind to jump for a separate branch.

"He's shreading..!" Raimundo exclaimed as he watched the Showdown, Kimiko nodded her head from another branch.

"Totally!"

"Ready Cher...?" Alexis asked as she started to swing a bit, Clay gave her a small smirk.

"Just know that if ah fall, you're takin' care of me."

"Deal, now..Let go!" Alexis instructed after she got to a nice swinging moment, before she undid her legs around the branch the same time Clay let go. Alexis then did a small flip in mid-air, before pressing the soles of her feet against Clay's, and kicked him upwards towards the branch. Once he was close enough, Clay gripped the branch and stared with a slacked jaw as Alexis fell a bit.

"NATURE!" Alexis yelled before the root of the tree that had been ticking out due to the platform breaking grew 3 times bigger, which Alexis quickly grabbed onto. With a bit of shimmying and climbing up the mountain side, Alexis found herself sitting on the small remains of the platform, gripping the root for dear life.

"Nani! You alright...?" Raimundo called out to the french girl, who gave him a thumbs up.

"Oooooh when I get near you little-missy, you are getting such a pounding! How dare you give me that heart attack!" Dojo shouted out to the girl, who giggled before turning back to watch the showdown...Only to grin widely.

They may actually win thi-

Jack reached out and grabbed the Falcon's Eye, making Omi zoom past him and hit a rock.

"How many Omis does it take to lose the Falcon's eye...?" Jack questioned as he held up the precious Shen Gong Wu, before the world around them reverted back to it's original state.

* * *

"Just one." Jack answered his own question, just as the group came towards Omi, who was stuck in the snow.

Alexis didn't flinch all to much as Dojo hit her head, making sure he didn't hit her bruise of course.

"Well, it was fun taking Shen Gong Wu from you...**Again**...Later wannabes."...Well, at least the 'evil boy genius' hadn't said losers. Alexis sighed a bit as she watched Jack leave, just as Clay set Omi back down onto the ground.

"It's okay Omi." Kimiko told the yellow-skinned boy, who was frowning much like Alexis.

"Yeah, we're just glad ta have you back." Clay added in, trying his best to make the losing boy smile.

"Yeah, just one you." Raimundo finished off, before Omi gave a sigh.

"Master Fung will be moooost angry with me." Omi stated, as if having not hearing the group at all. While looking at the back of Omi's head before she also sighed...She couldn't help but feel like this was also her fault.

* * *

"I want them spotless you two, spotless." Master Fung told Omi and Alexis as they stood together, Alexis with a brave face and Omi with a sad one as they were both handed toothbrushes.

"Yes Master, spotless." Omi sorrowfully stated after taking a toothbrush, Alexis nodded her head in agreement.

"I'll inspect your works in one hour." was all Master Fung had to say before he turned around and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Then Omi and Alexis got to work, both starting on opposite sides of the pile.

"You did not have to tell him what happened last night, Sister."

"It would not be right fo' you to be poonished, mon petit frère...Nous sommes les coupables ('we are the culprits' in French), ve 'ave to take responsibility." Alexis replied to Omi as she started washing a large iron black pan, just as the other students came into the room.

"Wow...I've never seen Master Fung so upset." Kimiko whispered in amazement, Clay had to agree with a nice down-home saying.

"He was mad as a beaver in a petrified forest."

"Master Fung is right to be angry...I have acted mooost shamefully, because of my disobedience, we still only have one Shen Gong Wu!" Omi stated as he started to clean a golden pot, having climbed inside it to clean properlly.

"Yeah, true." Raimundo bluntly stated, earning him a rough elbow in the arm by Kimiko.

"Oww! What..? I'm just agreeing with what he said!" Raimundo tried to defend himself, Alexis rolled her eyes at this as she stood up and tied back her hair with a rubber band around her wrist.

"Silence izz goldahn." Alexis whispered out, Raimundo muttered at this before looking at the others.

"Besides, maybe it's better this way." Omi quirked an eyebrow at this statement, as did Alexis.

"Better...? How?"

"Oui, share viz us your zoughts Rai."

"Weell, Omi wasn't ready to use the Ring of the Nine Dragons..Now it belongs to _Jack Spicer_." Raimundo's comment suddenly made everyone in the room grin, even the once-sad Omi.

"See...? Better." Raimundo stated, just as Alexis giggled a bit at this though. Oh what she wouldn't give to be in Jack's lair, video tapping that..!

"Oh-ho-ho, now it belongs to Jack Spicer..!" Omi repeated, before suddenly everyone in the room was laughing at the thought.

* * *

"Good, now then, I hope you both have learned your lesson." Master Fung said to Omi and Alexis one hour later, the dishes shinning brightly behind him. Both dragons bowed before him then, and answered together.

"Yes master."

"Good, then you may go." with their Master's approval, the 2 of them left the room and walked outside.

...

..

.

"Omi...? Vould you like to know 'ow to propahlly svord fight..?" Alexis asked once the 2 were far away from the kitchen, Omi grinned at her happily. *giggles* Here they go again..!

* * *

Mayhemb; I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Night of the Sapphire Dragon

Mayhemb; Hope you have fun kiddies..!

* * *

While Kimiko wore a green wig styled in 2 buns via orange ribbons, a matching green skirt, a black/white cartoon belly-botton top, and red high-tops. Alexis wore black basketball shorts, black tennis shoes, a red ribbon in her hair, and a light pink t-shirt with Porky-Pig on it.

Alexis panted a bit as she waved a fan against her face, enjoying the breeze she was receiving. Oooooh yeah, mama likes...Why did this Shen Gong Wu have to be in a volcano..? Why not in the forest of the amazon, AWAY from burning hot lava that created huge fires.?

Okay, so maybe that was her fears of large, raging fires talking...But still, CURSE YOU DASHI! Once the group reached the top of the crevice, they looked down into the lava-filled pit bellow.

Perhaps this...Just was not her week...Already, she had been hit with unfortunate news. One of her older brothers maybe getting fired from his job on Broadway, and would be replaced with some...Some...Make-up artist/fashion designer/dance instructor from Russia..!...Her brother was her best friend in the whole world, not even Stanford could rival with him. And..And to find out that he maybe fired..It almost made Alexis snap or breakdown...

"Ugh, that's RANK yo!" Raimundo complained as the fumes of the volcano hit his nose, Alexis shuttered at the smell also.

"The volcano's odor is most stinky. Are you sure you smelled a Shen Gong Wu..?" Omi agreed and questioned Dojo, just as Raimundo pulled out a pair of binoculars from his backpack.

"Tch, does Clay wear his boots to bed..?" Dojo questioned, before all but Raimundo turned to Clay, who gave a small smile at this. While Kimiko was a bit grossed out about this, Alexis just shrugged.

"So...? Mi papa would 'old a spatula in 'is 'ands aftah a bad day of work." Alexis commented, this only earned her several wierd looks from the others..Before Raimundo saw something in his pretty specs.

"There it is...!...But..What is is..?" Raimundo asked after locating the Shen Gong Wu, he and Raimundo then decided to gang up on Kimiko.

"We would already know,"

"If someone didn't forget to bring the ancient scroll of the Shen Gong Wu..!" Raimundo finished off, Kimiko crossed her arms in annoyance.

"I told you I was sorry..!" Kimiko stated, yet Omi didn't wish to stop there.

"You allowed the painting of smiley-faces fingernails to distract you from your duties..!" Alexis slowly hid her fingernails, the flowers on them may make her a target also..

"Panda-faces, hello!" Kimiko declared, practically shoving them into Omi's face.

"Meanwhile, back at the volcano, are we gonna bag this Wu or what..?" Raimundo impatiently asked, yet Dojo had to add in something.

"Okay, but we need to be extra careful." suddenly the volcano started to shake,"this volcaaaano is still active..!"

Everyone yelled suddenly when the volcano suddenly erupted, and quickly they ran down the volcano side. Each one dodging a propelled or rolling volcanic rock, until-

"DOJO!" they all yelled when they saw their dragon suddenly crushed underneath a rock, Clay ran towards the pinned down dragon.

"You okay little buddy..?" Clay questioned the dragon, who gripped his scarf before answering.

"I can't feel my legs...I can't feel my legs!" Dojo yelled out as he pointed towards the rock, only for Clay to pick said rock up and throwing it away.

"You don't have legs." Dojo shrugged a bit at this statement, before nonchalantly responding.

"What's your point..?" Dojo then gasped as a familiar shadow appeared in front of him, "Don't worry about me, worry about.._Him_."

Everyone looked up and watched as Jack hovered over them, his heli-pack fluttering easily through the smog.

"Last one in is a rotten egg-roll!" Jack called out, gripping the falcon's eye before flying off...Alexis couldn't help but snicker a bit at the piece of toilet paper stuck to the bottom of his boot.

"It is not us who shall be considered rotten!" Omi exclaimed as he grabbed a blanket from his own backpack, and ran towards the volcano's opening. Swiftly the others followed him, Alexis scooping up Dojo as they went off.

"OMI! CAREFUL CHER!" Alexis called out to Omi, who then jumped into the volcano's opening. THAT WAS NOT BEING CAREFUL!

"He's got a plan, right..?" Raimundo questioned the others, who continued to stare.

"Wait for iiiit." Kimiko instructed as they continued to watch, only to grin when Omi suddenly incorporated the volcanic fumes to make a small parachute with the blanket.

"That's our monk!" Kimiko chimed as she, Clay, and Raimundo all got out blankets of their own, before following Omi's lead. Dojo then turned to Alexis, whose eyes were wide with fear as her legs locked.

"So...I'm guessing you're not following after them..." Dojo commented, Alexis shook her head so much Dojo thought it would snap off.

...

..

"Wait...Are you scared of volcanos..?" Dojo questioned the Nature dragon, who gave short answers.

"No."

"Lava..?"

"Sort of.."

..."Big fires...?" Dojo was then suddenly met with a gulp and a stiff nod of the head.

"Yeeeee-aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Alexis suddenly refocused her attention to the dragons as Omi, Raimundo, and Kimiko suddenly came back up and flew through the air.

"LOSERS!" Jack called out, before going through the fumes to get the Wu.

"What happened..?" Omi questioned as he fluttered around, luckily Kimiko had an answer.

"The heat-drafts are too strong, and we're to light..!" Kimiko declared, then Raimundo decided to join in on the conversation.

"We are, but not Clay and his Texas size butt!"

"Looks like I'm ridin' solo..!" Clay stated as he descended into the lava-filled chambers, Alexis nervously bit her lip as she gripped the volacno's edge.

"Be ca'ful Cher.." Alexis whispered as she watched Clay go further and further down, Dojo gave a comfort pat to her head. Thankfully her bruise had fully healed.

* * *

"This round goes, to heli-pack Jack!" Jack exclaimed as he reached the Wu, Clay took drastic actions. After releasing his blanket, Clay plummeted quickly down and grabbed Jack's legs.

"What are ya-hey!" Jack yelled as he watched Clay hand onto his two boots, the cowboy looked right back at him.

"Howdy you dirty snake!" Clay retaliated, Jack was now glaring at him as the 'boy genius' saw they were going down.

"Let go, let go, LET GO!" Jack exclaimed as he tried to force Clay off, the Earth Dragon wouldn't budge.

"Not until you hand over that Shen Gong-" Clay was then cut off when his back was slammed into a volcanic stalactite, forcing him to let go of Jack as he fell down onto another stalactite.

"CLAY!" Kimiko and Alexis both yelled, before Alexis threw off her backpack and tugged out her blanket. What had she been thinking?.! Her team needed her right now, there was no time to be scared!

"POWER-DIVE!" Omi yelled out as he let go of one side of his blanket, just as Alexis placed Dojo on the ground and jumped into the volcano.

"What..? What did I miss?" Dojo asked as he went to the edge of the crater then, just in time to see Omi fall, soon followed by Raimundo and Kimiko.

Alexis glared through the smoke and heat, trying to even herself up with Omi, when suddenly a blinding explosion occurred, sky-rocketing Clay upwards. Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Alexis all nodded before they all joined together underneath one large blanket, before Omi reached out a hand and grabbed Clay's.

"Gotcha..!" Omi exclaimed, letting everyone heave a sigh of relief.

"Good timin' yall, I was fixen to be barbecued..!" Clay stated as he grabbed onto Alexis' hand, while Raimundo and Kimiko got his feet.

"Not ohn our watch." Alexis told him, just as Kimiko looked up at Jack's frame.

"There's no way to catch Jack now..!" Kimiko pointed out, yet Omi had an idea.

"Unless.." Omi started, that was when everyone caught on.

"DOJO!" all 5 of them called out, causing the dragon to peer over the edge.

"Who me.? Stop him...?..*sigh* Okay, here goes nothin'." Dojo said as he turned into his full size and gave out a flame...But mostly, it was just smoke and soot.

"What was that..?" Jack questioned with an amused look as he stopped flying away, just as the gang exited the volcano. Dojo tried again, a small flame...Only to start coughing up smoke as the dragon warriors came into his line of path.

"Dojo..!" Raimundo and Kimiko complained once they landed, all of them covered in soot as they tried to regain what just happened.

"Spicer!" Omi exclaimed before he and Alexis run off after the teenage boy, before they nodded to each other. Omi stopped after a bit to extract the Mantis Flip-Coin from his pocket, while Alexis ran a good 10 feet ahead.

"MANTIS FLIP-COIN!" Omi yelled just as Alexis formed a cup with her two hands, once the Wu was activated Omi ran towards Alexis. Once he was 2 feet ahead of her, he jumped up and landed into her enclosed palms, allowing Alexis to shoot him into the air for more leverage.

"Huh..?" Jack questioned as he looked back, only to yell when Omi hit his form, causing the mystery Wu to be sent spiraling into the air...And to be caught by both Omi and Jack.

"Alright, alright, I'm calling a Xiaolin Showdown already!" Jack stated before he flew himself and Omi towards the Volcano's mouth, where everyone watched with anticipation.

"My Falcon's Eye against your Mantis Flip-Coin. First one to grab this handsome dragon wins." Jack instructed, Dojo looked a bit sad at this sentence, before Alexis hugged him.

"You a'h're 'andsome also, Dojo." Alexis whispered to the dragon, who smiled at this before they went back to the 2 arguing boys.

"Piece of pie..!" Alexis had to resist from face-palming at Omi's mess-up of the classic line, quickly Clay corrected him.

"Cake."

"Piece of cake!" Omi said to make up for his mistake, Alexis nodded her head at this...Still, she had to buy him that slang book..

"Well then, let's go." Jack impatiently stated, before he and Omi threw the mystery Wu into the volcano and shouted together.

"Xiaolin Showdown!"

* * *

"Okaaay, time to cheat, fortunately I brought Jack-Spicers, evil glop shooter." Jack said as he pulled out a small devise, before aiming it at Omi. With a simple pressing of the trigger, a dark green piece of goo (Jack; glop) flew towards and ensnared Omi.

The Water Dragon struggled against the mysterious contraption that surrounded him, while the platform he was on started to crumble.

"Aaaah, there it is..!" Jack exclaimed once he found the mystery Wu with the Falcon's eye, before zooming down to try and snatch it. Right behind him was Omi, whose platform had just broken.

Suddenly the mystery Wu was propelled upwards by the volcanic lava, and just as Jack was about to grab it-

Omi came from underneath and bit the Wu's handle-like part, his chomp audible to them all. Omi then suddenly ended up at the sides of the Xiaolin Warriors, and began to talk.

"Ha-ha! Jackch Schhpicer, tooday-"

"Hold on." Kimiko cut Omi off by pulling the Wu out of his mouth, before Omi continued.

"Thank you." Omi then returned his attention to Jack, "Ha-ha! Jack Spicer, today, victory is mine..!"

* * *

"Strange...There's nothing in the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu about a black dragon..." Master Fung told the group, all were shocked by this. Omi and Kimiko, respectively, questioned this.

"But..How can that be...?"

"Did Dojo make a mistake?"

"No way sister, I'm tellin' ya, that Black Dragon is 100% Shen Gong Wu." Dojo declared defensively, Master Fung stared at the Black Dragon in wonder.

"Have you ascertained the Dragon's purpose..?" Master Fung questioned, again the group had nothing.

"No Master Fung, it's power remains a mystery." Omi answered, Master Fung didn't seem to displeased with this as he handed the dragon back to Omi.

"No matter, I am sure the Black Dragon's true nation will be revealed in time." with that Master Fung turned to walk away, leaving the group with their own thoughts.

"Greaaat, another dragon that's useless in a fight." Raimundo stated, Dojo stared at him as Kimiko giggled.

"Useless?.! No way, I got mad fighting skills! Back me up Clay." Dojo said as he gently nudged the cowboy, who pretended to clean his ear with a finger.

"What's that..? I'm-I'm still cleanin' soot outta my ears." Clay stated, that was when Alexis huffed as she picked up Dojo and placed him on her own shoulders, before glaring at everyone.

"You all should be ashamed..! Dojo does a lot fo' us! 'ow dare you disrespect 'im! Do you all really vish to valk everyvhere a Shen Gong Wu is..? Or do you vant to find the Shen Gong Wu without 'im..? I don't zink so!" Alexis backed up the green-scaled dragon, who smiled at her. With a 'hmph' Alexis turned on her heel and stomped away from the group, leaving them all to themselves again.

"Thanks Alexis, you really know how to help a brother out..!" Dojo happily chimed, only to be taken back when he saw a sad look cross Alexis' eye, a her lip quivered a bit.

"What-What was it I said..? Help? You? Alexis? Brother..?" Dojo asked, and noticed how Alexis eyes turned downwards at his last words.

"Brother..? That's it? What's wrong with 'brother'..? Oh! Maybe you saw that Soap Opera on TV, did you know that they're putting it on Broadway soon and-" Dojo was suddenly dropped as Alexis covered her face with her hands as she started to sob, quickly running away from the confused dragon.

* * *

It had been an hour since Alexis had climbed up into a tree in the Temple's garden, high up to where no one could see her as she sobbed into her knees and-

*bbzzzz* *bzzz* Alexis sniffed a bit before pulling her phone out of her pocket, wiping away her tears as she flipped it open and answered the phone.

"'E...Ello..?"

"_Lexi..?_" Alexis blinked suddenly, it was her brother..!

"O-Oui! Oui, it's me."

"_Great, I really needed to hear your voice_." Alexis smiled a bit as she heard her brother's American accent, him having lost it not to long ago.

"Oui, same."

"_Soooo, how is it at that temple of yours..? Have a boyfriend yet_?" Alexis giggled a bit at this, yep it was her brother alright.

"Zee temp'ah'l is good..And no boyf'eh'nd yet."

"_Yet..? So...Does that mean you have someone in your thought about filling in the position?_" Alexis felt herself blush a bit at the question, jeez..He really knew how to put her on the spot.

"O..Oui, but I..I don't know if 'ee-"

"_Lexi, you can't be scared if some guy-wait..It is a guy right..? Not that I'm judging of course. I mean, where could I..?_" Alexis smiled a bit at this, it was true. Her brother was a true-blue homosexual, yet she didn't mind...Yet her brother threw one major rant when someone made the joke about him being in Showbiz and being homosexual.

"Oui, it izz ah boy."

"_Oh, okay...But like I said, you can't be scared. You gotta take that bull by it's horns, and win that puppy..!_"

"I 'ave nevah tasled vith a bull though.."

"_Fine, with an alligator then._" Alexis giggled a bit at this, ahhh yeah, wrestling alligators was something she had done before...Almost took off her arm and the right portion of her head, but..Eh, it'll be a story to tell one day.

"I'll...Zink about it."

"_*sigh* I'm guessing that is all I'll get out of you, huh..?_"

"Oui."

"_Soooo. I'm happy to say that I get to keep the Dance Instructor job..!_"

"Tres bien..! And vat of zee make-up artist and zee fashion designer..?"

"_Still haven't gotten back on that..._"

"I'm sure everyzing vill be a(h)lright. Aftah all, 'ho can say no to you'ah pretty face..?"

"_Hnhnhn, love ya sis I- *speaking in the background* I have to go...Sad face." _

"Okay, adieu Cher."

"_Adieu Sexy-Lexi_." Alexis blushed gratly at this nickname, and glared at her phone.

"STOP CALLING ME ZAT!" Alexis yelled out, only to hear her brother's laugh, before he hung up. Honestly, one stupid karaoke night and she earned a nickname like that..Why?.!

...

..

.

*sigh* She had to go make dinner now, didn't she..? After she slipped her phone into her pocket, she climbed down to the tree. Only to pull the phone back out when she got a text.

"P.S. HAPPY (early) B-DAAAAAY 15-YEAR OLD! Enjoy the pains and the gains. ;p" the text read, earning a small giggle from Alexis before she left. She honestly felt better, just to know her brother was..Well, happy.

* * *

Alexis sighed happily as she took the chicken soup off the oven, whipping the sweat off her face as she looked into the warm liquid...She still hadn't apologized to Dojo for her rude behavior..Huh, maybe she could-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Alexis jumped in her spot, before looking around. That was Dojo! Without a second thought Alexis turned off the oven, threw off her apron, and ran full-steam ahead towards where the yelling was coming from.

* * *

Alexis came in just as Master Fung closed Dojo's yelling mouth, before she gasped at Kimiko..She was..She was..!

"This is most disturbing, Kimiko is solid sapphire." Master Fung stated as he examined Kimiko's state, Alexis felt small tears in her eyes..No...No, not Kimiko.! (Inner Alexis; Oh! Shiny! GET THE MASTER BALL!)

"I said that." Dojo stated with Master Fung's hands still ontop of his mouth, muffling his voice a bit.

"Well I'll be ah two-headed Texas Radler..!" Clay exclaimed, Raimundo agreed with Clay while Alexis entered the room a bit more to look at Kimiko as Raimundo agreed with Clay. What could have done this..?

"Do you think we could turn Kimiko back, Master Fung..?" Clay questioned the wiser man, who tried to give the group comfort.

"This is the work of magic, and all magic can always be undone in time."...Okaaaay, not much comfort there Master Fung.

"Dojo, did you see the Shen Gong Wu when you found Kimiko...?...*no response* Dojo?" Omi asked, before they all turned to see a bonsai tree in the corner shaking. Since Alexis wasn't staring at it, which may have also caused it to shake, Clay went over and picked it up to reveal Dojo behind it.

"No." Dojo quickly replied before snatching the tree back and replacing it in front of him, Clay then questioned Omi.

"Wh-what're you gettin' at Omi..?"

"Our mysterious Shen Gong Wu is missing. Whoever did this to Kimiko also stole the black dragon." Omi told the others as Alexis stared at Kimiko's form, before flicking it a bit. When a small ting sound responded, Alexis sighed. Yep, complete sapphire...Maybe, Jack Spicer did this...?

...

..

No, he wasn't that smart or evil. (Jack; HEY!...*sniff*)

"I will gather the elder monks in the mediation hall to discuss this mystery, as for the rest of you..Search the grounds for our mysterious intruder." Master Fung declared, before they all split up into groups.

* * *

"Vhat if what 'appens to Kimiko 'appens to us all..?" Alexis questioned as she drew 2 candles out of one of her chests (inside her room), Clay patiently waited at the 'door'.

"Now ya can't go thinkin' like that Lexi." Clay stated as he watched the girl then get out 2 candle holders, two glass covers, and a matchbox...Before she sighed after closing the chest.

"I...I know...But I-I just can't 'elp but be a tad bit...Scared.."

"Scared..? Scared 'bout what..?"

...

..

Alexis didn't reply as she set up the 2 candles onto the portable holders, before standing up and giving both to Clay to hold.

"Lexi, talk to me please." Clay softly said as he looked down at the girl as she started to light a match, only for her hands to slip a bit.

"I..I am..Afraid.."

"Afraid of what...?" Clay found himself asking again, this time Alexis looked up at him with a frown.

"Of...Of being alone, Cher..Terribly afraid of it.." Clay frowned at this, only to give her a small smile.

"Don't you worry, ya aren't alone. Not ever, 'specially here in the Temple." Clay told the girl, who gave a small sigh..Only to smile at the thought. He was right, the Temple was full of people...She wasn't alone here. Yet, when they were outside the Temple..No-no, she couldn't think about that right now, not with an intrudor on the loose.

"Merci Cher." Alexis whispered before lighting a match and lighting flames on both the candle, then putting the match out.

"No problem." Clay happily said with a smile as Alexis placed the glass covers on top of the candle holders. With a glance towards Clay, Alexis took one of the candle holders into her own hands, before she and Clay left the room and-

"Wait for me!" Dojo called out from behind the bonsai tree, only to slither up onto Alexis' shoulder. With amused looks to each other, Clay and Alexis exited the dorms and going on patrol.

* * *

Once outside Dojo got off of Alexis' shoulders, and began nervously glancing left and right while mumbling. Suddenly, just as the three of them came up to a intersection, Dojo yelled when he saw a shadow.

"AAAH! INTRUDER!" Dojo exclaimed as he zoomed onto Clay's shoulders, just as the shadow came nearer to reveal a small mouse.

"It'sa mouse.." Clay told Dojo, who gulped as Alexis gave him a comforting look.

"I know, but he-he-he mighta been armed..! Ya-ya-ya just don't know nowa days." Dojo stated as Alexis and Clay continued walking, the 2 candles lighting their way.

"Dojo, why are you actin' jumpier than a long-tailed cat in a room full ah rockin' chairs?" Clay asked, Alexis nodded her head.

"Oui, you can tell us, Dojo." Dojo glanced between the two comforting dragon warriors, before sighing as he rested his head into his hands.

"Ngg because Raimundo's right, when it comes to fighting I'm all soot and no sizzle." Dojo told the two, in the back of her mind Alexis made a note to put extra hot sauce and laxatives into Raimundo's food for a week.

"Awww, now don't let Rai get chu down. You gotta fire inside of ya just waitin' to come out." Clay told the sad-dragon, who gave him hopeful eyes.

"Ya think..?" Alexis smiled at the dragon's innocent question, patting him on the head even.

"Oui, Dojo. Zee biggasht fi'ah anyvone 'as evah seen." Alexis added in, earning a nod from Clay.

"Well sure..! 'nd if you ever need help findin' your sizzle, just hit my stash of Grand Pappy's Texas Tin-horn sizzlin' salsa sauce." Clay stated as he held up a bottle in his hand, Alexis also added something on.

"Or my Cherry-Pepper Bombs, I keep zem in a jar in my room. Riiight behind a few books on zee bookshelf." Alexis offered, before the dragon warriors suddenly noticed Dojo's muttering and sounds of fear. Quickly Clay and Alexis, respectivly, questioned the dragon.

"What's goin' on there Dojo..?"

"Dojo..? Vat is it..?" Then the 2 of them turned around, and stared wide-eyed at the large blue dragon behind them.

"What in tarnation!.?/MOTHER OF MARY!" Clay and Alexis both yelled, before Clay shoved Dojo and Alexis away before the dragon spit out neon blue fire. Alexis fell to the ground with an 'umph' as Dojo hid behind a pillar.

"Come on Clay, let's get out of here and-Clay..? CLAAAY!" Dojo yelled out as Alexis groaned, having bonked her head when she was shoved. Geez, what was with her and getting head injuries...? Just as Alexis rubbed her head while getting up, she stared in surprise as she watched a purple/blue mist get inhaled by a towering sapphire dragon.

Alexis' mouth went dry suddenly as she watched the dragon slither near Dojo, was saw suddenly pressed against the pillar he once took shelter behind.

"No need for dragons to fight dragons, right? Buddy?..Pal..? Sport..? Sluggo?" Dojo tried to communicate with the towering dragon, who just glared at him through it's neon blue eyes.

"Alright then, just remember, you asked for it!" Dojo declared before he turned his head, closed his eyes, and started to blindly swipe at the air. Alexis was amazed at this, why didn't the blue dragon attack or make a nois-

Alexis' eyes dialated when the dragon gave out a mighty roar after Dojo scratched it, causing Dojo to give a girlish scream. The Nature Dragon's mind then went on auto-pilot, before she ran towards the Sapphire Dragon. Fight or flight, right?

"LEAVE 'IM ALONE!" Alexis yelled before jumping up, latching onto and around the Dragon's snout to prevent it from using anymore blue fire.

"RUN DOJO! AND DON'T LOOK BACK!" Dojo stared in shock at the Nature Dragon's words, feeling like he was in an old movie, before he skittered off.

Alexis grunted and yelled as the dragon swung her around, before she scream when she was suddenly rammed into a pillar, causing her to release the dragon. Just as she slid down the pillar, the last thing Alexis saw was the dragon opening his mouth and the blue flames flickering against her skin.

* * *

Dojo panted as he ran away from the scene, before he crashed into Omi and Raimundo...Literally.

"We heard a little girl's cry of distress. Have you encountered the intruder..?" Omi questioned Dojo, who nervously looked behind him before back at Omi.

"Uh-huh, yeah. And get this, the intruder didn't steal the Dragon. The intruder IS the dragon!" Dojo yelled into Omi's face, before he and Raimundo nodded to each other. After they got mentally ready to fight whatever was around the corner, the two jumped out with a yell...Only to gasp a bit.

"Is-Is it gone..?" Dojo nervously asked as he looked around the corner, shimmying out from hiding.

"Yes, and so are Clay and Alexis." Omi sorrowfully stated as he looked from Clay's standing figure, to Alexis' figure. Alexis had a surprised look on her face with one knee propped up, her hands and arms to the side as she looked dead-on at the face of her attacker.

...

"How could one little black dragon do this..?" Raimundo questioned as he switched focus between Alexis and Clay, Dojo suddenly jumped in.

"Okay! I-it's not so little anymore..! It's more of a big, blue fire-breathing dragon!" Dojo told the 2 dragon warriors, before Omi suddenly went into deep thought.

"SOOT!" Omi accidentally hit Dojo, "The dragon was covered with volcanic soot!"

It all made sense now!

"That's why we couldn't find it in the Shen Gong Wu scroll! It's not a black dragon at all!" Raimundo declared after putting all the piece of the puzzle together, how could they have been so blind..?

"It's blue!" Dojo added in after recovering from Omi's hit, only to flinch when the yellow-skinned boy suddenly got up in his face.

"Not just blue..._Sapphire_." Omi stated, before another look crossed his face as a rather awkward silence fell upon the group.

..

.

"COME ON!" Omi yelled as he gripped Dojo's hand and lead the group to the scroll of the Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

"Ha! Right there." Omi declared once they found it, Raimundo finished the statement.

"The sapphire dragon!"

"The most dangerous Shen Gong Wu, it is only to be used as an absolute last resort. It will turn your enemy into a sapphire statue." Omi stated as he read the scrolls, Raimundo wanted to add in something though.

"And the guy next door, the old lady down the street, the kids at the playground..." Dojo continued to read with his black-rimmed yellow-lensed glasses.

"It turns everyone; good, evil, or indifferent to sapphire. And with each new victim...It grows more powerful." Dojo dreadfully stated, man..He should be in the movies..!

"We must stop it before-"

"Before..?" Raimundo decided to cut Omi off, yet that didn't stop the yellow-skinned boy from jumping up onto the table with a determined look.

"-Before everyone on Earth is turned to sapphire!" Omi exclaimed, with a shared look the 3 males went off to notify Master Fung.

* * *

"Master Fung! It's not a black dragon, it's a-" Omi stopped talking once he looked into the meditation room, soon followed by Raimundo and Dojo. No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! All of them, all the elder monk...WERE SAPPHIRE!

"Hey! No, come on! Snap out of it, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Dojo yelled as he went around part of the circle, ending at Master Fung's figure.

"Dojo! It is no use..!" Omi stated with a frown, causing the dragon to cry a bit.

"You're right, just size me up for a sapphire over-coat and get it over with." Dojo sorrowfully stated, before he opened his eyes and saw something while Omi and Raimundo heard it. "Uh...Guys..?"

Dojo, Raimundo, and Omi all saw the purplish mist being sucked up from the ground and into the nose of- of..Of the Sapphire Dragon..! HO-NELLY THAT THING WAS BIG!

"Uh-oh..." Raimundo whispered out, before he and the others let out a yell when the dragon shot it's blue fire at them. Quickly they ducked behind one of the statue's in the room, peaking out a bit once the flames stopped.

"You'd think he would be grateful that we saved him from a volcano." Raimundo commented, only for the group to have to duck again when another round of flames came their way.

They needed a plan, and fast..!

"You two make a break for the door, I'm going to give this sapphire dragon a pain in the neck." Raimundo declared before he jumped out, giving Dojo and Omi enough time to run towards the door...Yet they paused to watch their comrade suddenly fall to the ground, rubbing his leg after kicking the dragon.

"Ohhh man, is that thing solid..!" Raimundo complained, only to look up just in time to see the blue flames engulf him and Omi shouted his name. Once Raimundo was completely formed into sapphire, the large blue dragon grinned at Omi and Dojo as it snaked around the statues in the room, creeping slowly towards them.

Omi and Dojo quickly ran out of the doorway, just missing the blue flame that the dragon sent their way, before the dragon's head entered the halls. HEEEEERE SAPPHIRE! Dojo then looked back from running to see Omi stomping towards the menace of blue.

"Wise up kid..! This thing's to powerful!" Dojo told the Water-Dragon in training, who didn't even stop to glance back at him.

"That maybe Dojo, but it is my duty, to try and stop it!" Omi stated as Dojo hid behind a support beam in the hallway, watching with fear as Omi dodged the blue flame.

"WATER!" Omi yelled out before he shot up into the railings above them hall, hitting the walls and beams like a pinball between 2 walls. After what seemed like a minute, all of the beams suddenly fell down onto the Sapphire Dragon. Hallelujah!

"Great ghost of Dashi, you did it Omi!" Dojo declared once the Water Dragon jumped back down to the ground level, whipping his hands a bit.

"The Sapphire Dragon will trouble us no more." Omi said happily before he started to walk down the hallway, thinking his job was done while Dojo made fun of the 'trapped' dragon.

"-Play your cards right, and I'll put in a good word for ya..*chuckle*, maybe." was the last thing Dojo said before he stared at the pile after noticing it move, and large sapphire blue eyes opening to meet his own. With a yell Dojo ducked as the Sapphire Dragon's head emerged from the rubble, the blue flames missing him and hitting-

"OMI!" Dojo yelled as he slithered towards the sapphire temple boy while sobbing a bit, "Not you two! No, no, no. Oh my best pal Omi, he's been frozen into a solid sapphire statue..!"

Dojo suddenly stopped talking when he felt Omi's arm move towards him as he glowed.

"That ain't so frozen.." Dojo stated, before looking up to see the once-frozen sapphire statues of the elder monks start to march towards him with outreached arms. NIGHT OF THE LIVING SAPPHIRE STATUES MUCH!.?

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Dojo exclaimed as he hopped off of Omi and crawled backwards...Only to stop when he suddenly hit something. Looking up fearfully, he saw that he had bumped into Sapphire Clay's boot. Then, as he turned counterclockwise it seemed, the others joined in.

Sapphire Alexis, Sapphire Raimundo, Sapphire Kimiko, then Sapphire Omi. Of course, Dojo did the most logical thing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Dojo yelled in fear, before Sapphire Clay suddenly picked him up. Uh-oooooh.

"Uh...Hey, guys, remember me..?" Dojo suddenly started finding it harder to speak as Kimiko and Omi suddenly clenched their hands onto his body, "You're old pal...Dojo..?"

Suddenly, Alexis and Raimundo clamped down on the green dragon's neck. Due to all of this pressure, Dojo ended up shooting out of their grip and ended up hanging from the banisters.

"Didn't think so!" Dojo exclaimed before jumping a few feet ahead of the group and slithering away, trying to find a safe place to hid from the Sapphire Dragon Warriors.

* * *

This was it for Dojo, wasn't it...?

Dojo started to hyperventalate when he suddenly found himself in Sapphire Omi's grip, they were outside. The moon was full and shining...And-

Out of fear and due to his breathing, Dojo accidentally puffed out a cloud of soot, which irritated Sapphire Omi enough to make him drop the dragon.

"What the...?" Dojo questioned, before coughing 2 more soot clouds at the boy. Again, Sapphire Omi became irritated by this and started to slash at the clouds.

"You mean tellin' me a little soot bother's ya..?" Dojo questioned, before it suddenly clicked in his head. "Hold on now, that's why Dashi hid the dragon in a volcano..!"

Dojo then blew 2 more clouds at Sapphire Omi, holding up a finger to signal the Sapphire Warrior to wait as he continued his analyses. "It's weakened by soot!"

As Dojo continued to speak out his theory, he ducked and rolled out of harms way from the other Sapphire Warriors. "So if I could re-sootify the Sapphire Dragon, it might go back to being a harmless bobble again..! And that, means...Normal, un-sapphyiery friends..!"

Dojo then blew one final cloud at Sapphire Omi. "Thanks pal, I owe ya one."

The green dragon then slithered towards the Sapphire Dragon and it's army, giving himself a small pep talk.

"Okay Dojo, this is it. Reach deep down and find that fire within..!" Dojo declared as he grew to his full size, "EAT HOT SOOT!"

With that Dojo blew out a gust of soot...Only for it to be blown out by a simple nose-cloud from the Sapphire Dragon.

...Well.

"Uh," Dojo suddenly shrunk to his smaller size, "Excuse me."

Dojo then suddenly went off screen, only to reappear in the black lining of the TV.

"What was I thinkin...? I don't have that kinda fire power..!" Dojo exclaimed to himself, before remembering something. "...Unless...Hmmm."

Dojo then gave out a yell before ducking when the Sapphire Dragon blew a blue flame towards him. Geez, some dragons..!

* * *

"Come oooon Alexis, don't let me down..!" Dojo exclaimed as he looked behind some of the books on Alexis' bookshelf, only to grin when he saw a glass jar on the bottom row. After pulling it out, Dojo opened the lid, only to get away from the cover when he suddenly felt the heat hit him. Geez, who could eat this stuff...? Yet while his head was turned, he couldn't help but notice her calendar on the wall. Huh...Her birthday was in 2 days from tonight...Wait, no! Focus Dojo!

Carefully Dojo plucked a Cherry Pepper Bomb out, shaking off some of the hot sauce that it was being preserved in, before taking off the stem to look inside. Red chili pepper, curry paste, jalapeno chips...Man, these things lived up to their names..! Once he closed the lid of the jar, Dojo slithered to Alexis' chest and started flicking through her clothes.

"Hmm..No, nope..Oh, better not touch those, heh...Ummm. Ah-ha! BINGO!" Dojo chimed as he suddenly pulled out what resembled a regular sash. Yet every so often on the sash were little pockets to store something. Thank you Alexis..! After adjusting the sash across his chest and and closing the clothing chest, Dojo filled the pockets with as many Pepper Bombs as he could...Which turned out to be only 3, before he went to Clay's room.

"It better be here. This is one of our lasts hopes" Dojo commented as he looked around Clay's room, before opening a box with multiple caution warnings on it. Inside were a few bottles of Clay's sauce.

"Jackpot! Grand-Pappy's Texas Tin-Horn Signature Salsa Sauce!" Dojo happily yelled out, before grinning as he took a gun holster and a Cowboy hat from Clay's room.

* * *

"Alright Pilgrim, listen up...Huh..?" Dojo declared as he exited Clay's room, throwing upon the saloon-like doors...Only to look around when he saw no one there.

-X-

"Reach for the skies and-.." Dojo stopped when he noticed the kitchen was also empty...

-X-

"This temple isn't big enough for two dragons and-..." Dojo then completely gave up on the Western-Opening when he noticed no one else was in the Meditation Hall.

"Oh for crying out loud, WHERE IS EVERYBODY?.!"

* * *

Outside the Temple Gates, the Sapphire Army and their leader were looking over the path. Yes, the world would be theirs and-

"*whistle*" everyone stopped at the noise, before they all turned to see Dojo at the Temple Gate's opening.

"I'm callin' you out." Dojo declared, in the background everyone could hear Wester music play as the army went to the sides to watch this battle. Once the Sapphire Dragon stopped and puffed out a smoke cloud, Dojo fiddled with his toothpick...Only to stop when it suddenly got caught in his teeth, making him turn around and dislodge it, before going back to looking at the Sapphire Menace.

The Sapphire Dragon then puffed out a blue flame from his nose as Dojo popped in a Cherry Pepper Bomb and chewing it as he opened a bottle of hot sauce. Without a moment's hesitation, Dojo then started to chug down the spicy liquid.

(Frat Boys and Fans; CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!)

As the Blue Dragon started forwards, Dojo downed the last of the first bottle before throwing it away and popping in another Cherry Bomb. Only to re-open his mouth to start chugging down the 2nd bottle of hot sauce he had. The dragon was already started to sweat bullets as the Blue Dragon's form towered over him. Tears welled up in the green dragon's eyes as he patted the bottom of the bottle, trying to get all the sauce out while the Sapphire Dragon puffed out 2 flames from each nostril.

After pulling the bottle out of his mouth and dangling it over his tongue, Dojo threw in the final Cherry Bomb into his mouth as the Sapphire Dragon pulled back and expelled a blue flame. While Dojo...Well, all he saw was his own red flames.

* * *

X_X

X_X

X_X

O_O

O.O

Alexis groaned as she blinked her eyes open, and looked around with everyone else. They..They were outside the Temple's gates, all of them! The elder monks, the warrior dragons, and Dojo...But, why was the Black Dragon on the ground...?

"What 'apponed..?" Alexis asked the group, just as Omi looked down at the cowboy-getup wearing Dojo.

"I believe we owe our salvation, to Dojo." Omi declared as he pointed out the proud dragon, who Alexis picked up and hugged.

"Well done Cher!" Alexis chimed, earning a small blush from Dojo.

"I always knew he had a real fire brewin' in him." Clay added in with a tip of his had, Dojo pointed the hot sauce bottle in his hand towards the blonde cowboy.

"'bout 16 ounces worth." Dojo commented as he spun the hot sauce bottle like a gun, only for it to zoom out of his hands. Luckily, however, Master Fung caught it with a finger.

"Tres bien." Alexis said as petted Dojo's head, before noticing how in his other hand was a stem from one of her Cherry-Pepper bombs...

"Yeeaaaaah, uh...I kinda used some of those pepper bombs." Dojo stated as the group started to go inside, Alexis just shrugged it off. Oh well, she had 50 in that jar.

* * *

The Dragon Warriors (in training) and Dojo were all in the Shen Gong Wu vault as Raimundo Fung placed the Sapphire Dragon into it's holding square. After closing the slot, the group found room to talk.

"So...That's it..? A harmless bobble once again?" Dojo asked the group, looking around a tad bit for an answer.

"The Sapphire Dragon shall trouble us no more..!" Omi happily declared, Alexis smiled at Dojo.

"And zat is all because of 'our brave 'ero." Alexis chimed happily, Dojo gave her a grin before he looked down at Raimundo.

"Okay, Let me start you out. Okay, I hate to admit it buuuut," Dojo started off, before Raimundo crossed his arms.

"I hate to admit it buuuut...Dojo totally saved the day." Raimundo finished off as the group started to get out of the vault, Kimiko looked back at them.

"More than that, you saved the world..!" Kimiko chimed happily, before Omi looked back from his spot of leading them all.

"All by yourself." Omi finished off, Dojo looked at them as his hands cradled his head. Alexis smiled a bit from her space between Clay and Raimundo, enjoying the happy look on the dragon's face to no end.

"It's true..! It's true, heh...Soooo I was thinking..Maybe I could be a Chosen One..?" Dojo questioned them all, causing the group to stop as Omi and Raimundo questioned him.

"You...? A dragon?"

"Aren't you already one?"

"No, a-a-a dragon warrior! Like you guys..! You know, maybe I'm the dragon of," Dojo then paused as he jumped up and struck a pose, "FIRE!"

Alexis giggled at this, before an idea got stuck into her head.

"Sorry, position's filled." Kimiko stated after placing her hands on her hips, Dojo nodded to her.

"Okay, okay...Uh..Alright, alright so what about Soot..? Huh? Think about it," Dojo once again paused as he hopped into the air and struck a new pose, "SOOT!"

"Soot..? Not impressive." Raimundo declared as he walked past Alexis and Clay's form, Dojo glared at the back of his head a bit.

"Yeah, this is coming from the wind guy..? Come on, SOOT! Huh, no...? That's it...? Okay, okay, how about Gas..? Gas? You know, I eat a few cans of beans and BAM! I'm in, get it..? Gas!..No..? Not gas?" Dojo continued after they exited the vault, Alexis smirked at this before walking off. She had to ask Master Fung something.

* * *

~Later That Day~

"Ow!" Alexis hissed as she pricked her finger again, shaking it to reduce the pain a bit before looking at her work with a small smile, blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Doooojoo~" Alexis called out the dragon's name, before she heard him slithering towards the kitchen where she resided. Carefully, as to not disrupt the bandages around her fingers from pricking her fingers so often, Alexis put all her sowing supplies back into her tiny red sewing kit.

"Yeah..? What's up Alexis?" Dojo questioned, before Alexis bent down onto her knees and held something out for him. With a quirked eyebrow, Dojo unfolded the red fabric, only to blink when he saw it was a temple-uniform robe..J-Just his size..! With a teary eye and quivering lip, Dojo looked back up at Alexis.

"I figured, since you could not be a d'rah'gon warriah, you could at least be a d'rah'gon in training. Oui..?" Alexis asked as she gently took the robe out of Dojo's hands and placed it around Dojo's form, smirking a bit when she saw Dojo's eyes widden as he felt the fabric fit around him snuggly.

"But...Wait, what about if I breath fi-"

"It iz fiah proof materiahl." Alexis quickly stated, before she was suddenly hugged by Dojo.

"HA! This'll show Raimundo! Oh thank you Alexis, you really are a miracle worker and- whoa...What happened to your fingers..?" Dojo questioned once he caught sight of the bandaged digits, Alexis shyly blushed a bit.

"I fo'got my sewing glasses at my 'ome...Mi papa and mama are sending zem oveah, but...I couldn't wait to finish." Dojo grinned at the girl, jumping out of her arms to go shove this in Raimundo's face. Yet just as he was about to exit the room, he looked back and smiled.

"Also, happy early birthday Alexis." was the final thing Dojo said before leaving the room, leaving the Nature Dragon in training with a smile on her face as she got ready to fix up lunch.

* * *

Mayhemb; Geez, this was a long one...Oh well, hope ya enjoyed and I hope to see you soon! Also, next chapter is not a episode from the series...Yeaaaah, I may do things like this sometimes to add a little extra spice here..Okay, see you all sooon~


	10. Birthday in the Catacombs

Mayhemb; Yaaaaay~ Alexis' birthday!

* * *

Alexis sighed happily as she opened her eyes a bit, blinking as she stretched in her cot...Only to stop suddenly when she didn't hear her alarm clock...Quickly Alexis looked down and stared wide-eyed at her headphones, seeing them unpluged from the musical device..Who could have done such an act..?

...

..

.

"SURPRISE!" Dojo yelled happily as he suddenly flew into the middle of Alexis' room, only to duck when she threw a pillow at him.

"Sorry...Foahrce of 'abit..." Alexis apologized, before looking around in a bit...WHERE WERE HER 2 OTHER ALARM CLOCKS?.!

"Your other clocks are deactivated and in Kimiko's room, they've been there since 12 AM this morning." Dojo explained as he slithered towards Alexis, who was now bluntly staring at him with knitted eyebrows.

"Why did you do zat?.!"

"Because it's your Birthday silly! You needed to sleep in a few extra hours!" Dojo said, just as Alexis hopped out of bed and grabbed her morning supplies with her Temple garb quickly, rushing out of the room with Dojo hot on her heels. Her morning supplies were all inside a dark blue tackle box, the silver handle making it easier for her to carry.

"Dojo! You can't just mess up my m'oh'ning schedool!" Alexis stated abruptly before entering the Temple's bathroom, closing the door in front of Dojo as he spoke to her.

"But Alexis, you need to relax sometimes!"

"I do relax, aftah my jobs ah done..!" Dojo stared at the door a bit, that was fairly true...

"But Alexis, today's your Birthday! Your special day! Your day to relax and-"

"NON!" Dojo flinched when he heard glass in the room shatter, before he started pounding on the door.

"Alexis..? ALEXIS! COME ON! Answer me!" some shuffling was heard inside the room, before he heard deep breathing.

"You never asked me..." Alexis whispered, Dojo fell silent once again.

* * *

Alexis tried to even her breath as she tried to pick up the piece of glass from a cup she normally used to hold water. Normally, she'd just use it for rinsing her mouth. But now...Now it was laying in the sink, millions of shiny pieces glistening in the light and-

*knock* *knock* "Uh...Alexis..?" Dojo carefully asked, Alexis took in another deep breath as she rummaged through her kit.

"O..Ou..Oui, d-D-Doj-jo..?" Alexis shakily responded, before being fed up with having to rummage through her supplied. Quickly she spun on her heels and ripped open the shower's curtain, before throwing the kit into the shower. The sound of the plastic snapping reverberated through the small room as Alexis bent down and threw objects to the side while trying to find her medicine o-o-or the stress ball. GOD DAMN IT WHERE WAS HER THINGS?

"Alexis, come on, open the door please..?" Dojo carefully asked just as Alexis found her red stress ball, gripping it into her hands she slammed her back against the wall.

1,2,3 *switch hand* 1,2,3 *switch hand* 1,2,3

Alexis breathed as she squeezed the ball with one hand and tapping her fingers against her legs with the other. Her therapist was a bit odd, yet...But she was brilliant. After repeating the process 17 times more, totaling 15 for each hand, Alexis dropped the ball and sighed...Listening to her heart-beat for a moment...

"...Oui, I'll open zee dooah." Alexis cautiously stated before standing up on shaky legs and walking over to the door, fixing her temple uniform a bit before turning the knob and meeting with Dojo's worried face.

"Uh...You okay..?"

"Oui just...Just 'ad a little..Panic attack iz all." Alexis softly spoke, letting Dojo in to inspect the damage done. The dragon carefully slithered in, noticing the remains of her morning kit in the shower before seeing the glass shards in the sink.

"Don't ya...Um...You know have any..Uh.." Dojo paused as he scratched his back, this was some way to start a birthday...

"Medication..?" Alexis finished for him, the dragon nodded his head.

"Yeah, that stuff."

"Oui...But I...I couldn't find it.." Dojo glanced from the shower, to the sink, then back to Alexis.

"I'll go to your room and see if it's in one of your chests..Okay...?"

"O..Oh..Okay..Oui.." with Alexis' conformation, Dojo quickly slithered out of the room. Once he left, Alexis turned around and started to pick up and organize the remains of her supplied, putting them in order on the toilet seat.

Toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, comb, deodorant, scrunchie-

"Uh...Alexis..?" Dojo whispered from the doorway, holding a neat black box in his hands that he found from one of her chests. Inside were rows of medicine bottles, three of every kind...Three...Yes, three..Yet only the ones in the front were filled, the other two of their kind were just there to give her stability.

"Merci, Dojo.." Alexis whispered as she took the box and flipped it open, her fingers twitching a bit as they tapped each bottle tap three times before finally pulling the last one she tapped out. Ringing the bottle cap (you guess it) three times, Alexis finally opened the lid and took out her medication.

"You uh...Wanna talk about it..?" Dojo quietly asked, hoping that the others were okay with waiting a bit longer.

"During za time o' 8 ye'ah's mi grandma was in zee hospitahl...My grandpapa paused onto me a lot of zings...Knowladge about nature, 'erbs, and g'ah'dening...Yet, 'ee also gave me 'is..'is...Disordah.." Alexis clarified as she took the recommended dosage, swallowing them dry due to...Well, her glass being unqualified for holding water. Carefully the French-girl's eyes closed as she remembered...

"I am not blaming my grandpapa fo' anyzing...'E is a great man...Loved us all...A-And my therapist 'e-'e clarahfied I was o-okay a-as long as I..I stayed on m-my mo'ah'ning s-schedule a-and take my medicine before w-wo'ah'king..." Alexis paused for a moment to take a deep breath, "I..Désolé (sorry in french), Dojo...Y-You and zee ozahs must 'ave tried ve'ah'y 'ard to make my birzday special...I am zory zat I ruined it all."

Dojo suddenly jumped onto Alexis' shoulders, patting her head a bit. "Hey, it isn't your fault that this..This happened to you..Come on, give me a smile."

After a moment of finally getting her heart at a steady beat, Alexis gave him a smile. "There we go, there's the Alexis we all know and love..!...Uh..Okaaaay, now then..How has your therapist helped you...?"

"Uhm...'e 'as given me zome medication and zee stress ball..."

"Okay, good start. Now then, have you experienced any signs of your..Condition peeking out, even when you're on your medication...?" Dojo had to thank those late-night TV shows, this actually seemed to be working.

"O-Oui...B-But only at small zings...I-I keep my chests and bookshelves over-o'ganized ap'ah'antly...My jewel'ah'y box is set up into color co'h'ndition...I don't let anyone entah my kitchen..." Alexis paused then, remembering what happened the night that Omi had tried on the Ring of the Nine Dragons.

"Okaaaay...Uh..Then it's best to give you a heads up, me and the others sorta..Used the kitchen.." Dojo commented, and noticed how Alexis' eyes dilated and her hands clenched around he sink's edge.

"One, two, z'ah'ee...One, two, z'ah'ee.." Alexis whispered through clenched teeth as she tapped her fingers along the underside of the sink, just as Dojo heard feet coming towards them.

"Alexis..? Are you alright?" Master Fung asked as he entered he doorway, before looking around with wide-eyes at the room...Oh..Quickly Dojo scampered up Master Fung's shoulder and recapped everything in the older man's ear.

...

"Alexis, you should have told me of your state..." Master Fung stated as he entered the room, Alexis turned and bowed before him.

"I am so'ah'y Master Fung." Alexis apologized, mad at herself for keeping this in for so long...And mad because her medication sometimes made her accent more prominent. After another moment of silence, Master Fung placed a hand on Alexis' shoulder.

"If you are truly sorry, then hold your head high and remember your mistakes, and make sure it does not happen again." Alexis blinked in surprise at her master, before hugging his form. With a deep chuckle, Master Fung patted Alexis' head.

"Now, go to the dinning room. The others are awaiting your arrival. I will have one of the elder monks clean the bathroom." Master Fung instructed, Alexis could only nod at this before she swallowed a different pill and started out of the room.

"Also, happy birthday Alexis." Alexis grinned at Master Fung before she and Dojo (who jumped onto her shoulder) took off for the dinning room.

* * *

"Happy birthday!" Dojo yelled before throwing confetti into the air as the other dragon warriors blew party blowers, Omi blowing his with some confusion. Alexis giggled at the sight as she had a blue and green spiraled party hat placed onto her head, while the others had bright red ones atop their own...Well, actually, Clay wore his right on top of his cowboy hat...

A table near where the group was sitting, were the group's gifts for Alexis. Turned out the morning of the Sapphire Dragon accident, when Alexis had been making dinner, Dojo had told everyone about Alexis' birthday and took them out to get gifts.

"Alexis! Smile for the camera!" Kimiko instructed as she held up the video recorder, Alexis grinned at it before Raimundo suddenly came up from her left side.

"Hey, get me in with the Birthday girl!" Dojo suddenly slithered up from the right side, glaring at Raimundo a bit.

"Quit bein' a camera hog!"

"Oh! Sister, have you made a wish yet..?" Omi asked suddenly, before Clay looked down at him with a smirk.

"Hold on partner, ya need ah cake and ah candle before she can make ah wish." Omi blinked at this, before shrugging as the group continued in the merriment when-

*bzzzz* *bzzz*

"Kimiko...!" Raimundo whined, yet Alexis was the one who stood up.

"Pardohn, zat is my phone. P'ah'bably mi papa or mama. Excusez-moi_._" Alexis calmly said before going off, once she was gone Raimundo nudged Clay.

"Go on dude, give Alexis your present." Clay blinked at Raimundo, a bit confused at this.

"But she's-"

"Out of the room, yeah. But that way you can, you know, add in some sweet words or somethin'." Raimundo stated with a wiggle of his eyebrow, earning a small blush from Clay and a confused look from Omi.

"Sweet words..?" Omi questioned, Kimiko giggled a bit at this.

"You'll understand when you're older...Maybe.." with Kimiko's statement being the last thing said, Raimundo and Dojo shoved Clay and his gift out into the hallway. After adjusting his hat a big and fixing the bright red bow on the blue-wrapped present, Clay went off to find the Nature Dragon (in training).

* * *

(all the talking is Alexis in this part, the pauses when she is speaking is the other person on the line talking)

"-ah, really? Zat is good." Clay stopped suddenly around the corner when he heard Alexis, it wouldn't be right if he just barged in suddenly.

"Zo, 'ow is your papa and mama..?" Clay blinked at this, wait..So it wasn't her parents she was talking to..?

"Ah, rea(h)lly..? Tres bien Angelo...Ah, oui, I love you to...Oh, sorry, I mean je t'aime." ...

"Ah, no...No of cou'ah'se not zilly. No one iz like you, o'ah can replace you. 'ow can you zink zat?" Okay...Maybe she was talking to a brother or sister..Yeah, that made sense.

"Ah, Oui...Oui, zen tell all of my brozahs zat I miss zem to...*giggles* I know, I know.." Clay bit his lip a bit, he..He shouldn't be ease-droppin' like this.!

"Omi..? 'ow did you know about...Oh, of couse 'ee had to tell you. Keh, none of my brozahs can keep a secret...Non, non don't get me wrong...Oh, of cou'ah'se not! None of zee boys 'ere compare to you Cher...Oui, not Omi or Rai or...What?...Oh, non, non...Zen 'ee was lying!...I don't ca'ah about 'im!" slowly Clay backed away from the conversation, letting everything that just happened process into his mind.

* * *

Clay entered the room with his head tilted down, a small frown on his face as thoughts whizzed through his head. Did Alexis not care about him..?...No, no she was probably talking about someone else..Yeah, that's it..! And-and maybe Wuya would become a saint...Clay was about to carefully placed his present back down on the table when Dojo suddenly jumped up, his entire body jolting.

"SHEN GONG WU ALERT PEOPLE!" Dojo screamed out, before everyone went to the ancient scroll of the Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

"The Shen Gong Wu might have sensed your mirth, Alexis." Master Fung told the Nature Dragon as he opened the scrolls to see the newest of the Shen Gong Wu.

"What's the new Wu?" Raimundo asked as everyone else entered, Dojo quickly climbed Alexis' shoulder to peer at the scroll.

"Oh yeah, the Tao Choker. It's close to it's sister Wu the Tongue of Saiping which you guys' find later on...It allows the user to communicate and control plants..With some practice." Dojo added in the last part with a glance to Alexis, who grinned happily. From the picture it showed a beaded choker with a lotus blossom on the front.

"Oh, I vill! I vill, don't wo'ah'ee!" Alexis chimed, before Omi looked towards the group.

"Then let us go get the Shoker!"

"Choker." Kimiko clarified for Omi, who quickly fixed his sentence before the group left.

* * *

Alexis was cheering happily when she saw Dojo flying near the Eiffel Tower, France! The Tao Choker was in France! Dashi, you were up in her list of people she liked once again!

"So...Is Dashi good in your books now Alexis..?" Dojo asked with a smirk to the Nature Dragon in training, who happily nodded her head.

Alexis was wearing a blue beret, white chiffon shirt, black pants, a black backpack, and black dance shoes. Kimiko was wearing a right pink wig with Sailor-Moon like pigtails, a blue crop top, black jeans, and purple flats.

"Goin' down!" Dojo declared as they descended, landing in the flooded streets. Once they were situated, they all turned to Dojo.

"Okay Dojo, where is this Choker huh..?" Kimiko asked the dragon, who sniffed around a bit before going looking down beneath their feet.

"Uh..Well...Down." Dojo uncomfortably said, everyone glanced below and Kimiko shuttered a bit. Ewww, sewers.

"Down...? How far down are ya talkin' here Dojo?" Clay asked, the dragon scratched his head.

"I...Well...It seems farther down than the sewers if that's what you mean..." Dojo added on, suddenly a thought came to Alexis.

"Are you talkin about zee Catacombs of Pa'h'ees..?" all of them looked at Alexis, what did she just say...?

"Um..Sister, what are catacombs exactly..?" Omi questioned, Alexis had to give this question a bit of thought before replying. Thank goodness for that presentation in 6th grade.

"Vell...Uhm..Zee catacombs are 'uman-made subt'ah'anean passageways for religious pr'ah'ctice. Any chamber used as a burial place is a catacomb really..Although zee word is most commonly associated with zee Roman Empire, we 'ave some 'ere in good 'ol Pa'h'ees!" Alexis continued, not being phazed one moment by the group's expressions. "Zee Catacombs of Pa'h'ees or Catacombes de Pa'h'ees is un unde'ah'ground ossuary 'ere. Located south of zee former city gate, the ossuary 'olds za 'emains of about six million people and fills a 'enovated section of caverns and toonnels that are the remains of Paris's stone mines. (got this from Wikipedia)"

...Alexis just kept smiling as the others looked oddly at her.

...

..

"And uh...How do we find our way out of this thing then..?" Raimundo asked, that was when Alexis flipped out her phone.

"My old friend Angelo is a tou'ah guide for zee catacombs! 'ee can 'elp us, escuze-moi, I'll call 'im right now." Alexis quickly said before walking over as she dialed a number, not even noticing how Clay grimaced at the name she spoke so fondly of.

* * *

The group was now waiting patiently at the Entrance of the Catacombs..Well, Alexis was at least. The others had gotten a bit bored from waiting for about half an hour. Kimiko and Omi were playing Goo-Zombies, Raimundo and Dojo were talking a nap, and Clay was talking with Alexis.

"So...Uh...This Angelo..He someone special...?"

"Oh oui! 'ee is ve'ah'y special." Clay nodded at Alexis, before awkwardly scratching the back of his head. Geez, when was this guy gonna show u-

The group all jumped when they heard a car coming, Kimiko shoving Raimundo onto the ground, waking him and Dojo (who had been sleeping on his head) to wake up.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" Raimundo muttered before stretching a bit, just as Alexis started waving to the on coming car...Which Raimundo couldn't help but whistle at. A sleek, red Ferrari with dark blue tinted windows pulled up and parked. By the time it was completely turned off, Alexis was already at the driver's door bouncing happily in place.

"Angelo~" Alexis chimed happily as the car door opened up, and out stepped Angelo.

Angelo was a rather tall 18 year-old, just making it towards Clay's height and surpassing it by an inch or two, with sleek tanned skin, baby blue eyes, and dark brown hair. He was wearing a white button-down shirt, dark blue jeans, and black converse.

"Aaaah, mi Angel~" Angelo said before he picked up and hugged Alexis, closing his door with a swift bump from his hips. Alexis giggled as she was spun around a bit, greeting Angelo in the native tongue and the two started to talk. (parenthesize is the translation in English)

"Vous et vos amis avez besoin d'un guide? (Do you and your friends need a guide?)" Angelo asked the teenage girl after putting her down, Alexis rolled her eyes a bit.

"Oui, c'est pourquoi je vous ai appelé ici. (Yes, that it why I called you here)" Alexis replied, before the 2 shared a grin. After that Angelo walked towards the group, and gave a wink to Kimiko, who blushed a bit.

"Zee French are za most att'ah'ctive. Oui..?" Alexis whispered to Kimiko, who giggled a bit along with her. After the introductions, Clay found Angelo staring at him a bit...Before the French boy whispered something to Alexis, who glared at him and slapped his shoulder.

With that the group, lead by Alexis and Angelo, entered the depths of the catacombs.

* * *

"So...How did you meet Angelo..?" Kimiko asked after concluding that Angelo only seemed to speak and understand French, the group already deep into the skeletal remains as Dojo sat atop Alexis' head.

"Ve met z'oo our families." Alexis quickly responded, before Angelo whispered something to her, making her giggle a bit and respond.

"Ch, seems like we know who she favors." Raimundo muttered underneath his breath, just when the group heard something. It was metal clanging against metal, coming towards them.

"Hey! I..I think I know where the Choker is!" Dojo exclaimed suddenly as he looked towards Angelo suddenly, who quirked an eyebrow.

"Kid, do you have a choker by any chance..?" Dojo asked, Angelo blinked at him before looking at Alexis, who quickly translated as they started to hear Wuya's voice. Yet just as Angelo opened his mouth to respond-

"Hello there LOSERS!" Jack Spicer's voice said, before all the dragon warriors got in front of Angelo...Only for all of them to quirk an eyebrow when they only saw 4 Jack-Bots, one of them carrying a speaker with a cord that originated..Where ever they came from...

"Uh...Jack Spicer..?" Omi questioned, before the speaker let out a small screech.

"Yeah..." the speaker stated nervously, everyone suddenly fell into a rather awkward silence.

...

..

...

Pfft...

Raimundo, Alexis, Angelo, and Dojo suddenly bursted out laughing at the sight of the speaker.

"What dude, you scared to come down here..?" Raimundo asked the speaker, they all heard Jack jumble his words.

"W-Well..Well, you guys are just stupid!" Jack declared, before Angelo suddenly blinked.

"Iz zis zat annoying guy you ver talking about..?" Angelo asked Alexis, who nodded her head...Wait a minute...

"YOU SPEAK ENGLISH?.!" all the other dragon warriors and Dojo yelled to Angelo, who nodded his head.

"Of course, mi angel taught me 'ow." Angelo said with a glance to Alexis, who gave a bashful grin. Maaaaaybe she should have told them before..

"Uh...Hello..? Evil boy genius here!" Jack yelled in his speaker, before Kimiko glared at this.

"FIRE!" Kimiko shouted before attacking the speaker-holding Jack-bot, causing both the robot and the speaker to be destroyed.

"That fool!" Wuya yelled suddenly as she came through the wall suddenly, before glaring at Angelo, who stared at her...

Only for the french-boy to faint. Hey, you'd probably faint to is you saw Wuya in the Catacombs. Alexis stared down at him before dropping to her knees and taking the boys pulse as the others attacked the on-coming robots that zoomed down from the corridor. Somewhere during the fight, Dojo ended up being attacked and pushed into the walls by 2 of them, leaving him with another goose-egg bump.

How many of these things did Jack bring..?

"WIND!" Raimundo exclaimed before pushing back 2 robots, causing them to crash into 3 behind them before they irrupted into smoke and metal parts. If this kept up, the catacombs would be filled or destroyed...!

"Ve 'ave to get outta 'ere!" Alexis told the group, who looked at each other before nodding their heads. Once Clay slung Angelo onto his shoulders, the group ran back through the way they came...Only to stop when they came to a fork in the road.

"Oh no, oh no..!" Dojo said as he looked from between the 2 paths, to behind the group as the Jack-bots started up.

"This way! I can feel a breeze!" Raimundo stated as he pointed out to the right passage, before the group picked up their pace.

* * *

The group cheered once they left through one of the exits of the catacombs, before Clay turned around and glared at the entrance.

"EARTH!" Clay yelled before stomping down with all his might, closing off the exit before the Jack-Bots could come out.

"Good job Clay." Kimiko told the Earth Dragon, who gave her a smile, before they turned to see Alexis trying to wake up Angelo as Raimundo and Omi questioned Dojo about the Choker.

"I-I-I don't know where it is..! Oh, this bump's messin' up my Shen Gong Wu senses again.." Dojo apologized to the 2 dragon warriors, before they all turned when Angelo suddenly sat up and cradled his head.

"Owww..Vat 'apponed..?" Angelo asked Alexis, who quickly spoke in French, recapping everything that just occurred...Angelo frowned a bit, before looking towards the exit of the catacomb.

"Sacré bleu...Mi angel I...I'm so sorry zat I did not 'elp." Angelo apologized to the birthday girl, who gave him a smile as she held his hands in her own and rubbed his knuckles with her thumbs.

"Angelo, you can not control vat you do sometimes. *giggle* Especially, viz our family." Angelo chuckled at Alexis' statement, just as Dojo caught onto something.

"Wait a minute...So are you tellin' me, that you two are..Are related..?" Dojo finally asked, everyone yelled out in surprise.

"Oui, Angelo iz my couseen on mi papa's side. 'e visits my family often, and is my favorite cousin. No one can 'eeplace 'im in my heart." Alexis bluntly explained, the group stared at her...

...

..

"Oh! Befoah I fo'get, I 'ave to give you your birzday presahnt!" Angelo said as he sat up and shuffled through his pants pocket a bit, just as Dojo slithered around nervously.

"Oh boy, what are we suppose to tell Master Fung when we get back..? We didn't find the-" Dojo suddenly stopped talking, staring at Angelo's gift for Alexis.

"The Tao Choker!" Omi exclaimed, gaping like everyone else at Angelo as he placed the choker in Alexis' hands.

"Oui, I found zis just a few 'ours ago vhile in zee catacombs. Yet, it vas near no bodies or bones, just undah some daht..! So, aftah I asked my supahvisor, I ended up ea'ah'ning it!" Angelo then looked at his cousin with a worried expression, "Do you like eet..?"

Alexis blinked at him, glancing briefly at her baffled Temple friends, before smiling to her cousin.

"I love it, je t'aime Angelo." Alexis calmly said as she took the choker from Angelo, who grinned at her...Before the 2 nearly fell over as Raimundo started yelling at Angelo.

* * *

-One Long Rant Later-

"So...What exactly did he say that made ya slap his shoulder earlier..?" Clay asked once the group was in the air, having left the entrance with a large basket of baby plants from Alexis' Family's garden that were a gift from her grandparents.

"Uh...Vell...'e said-asked. Or, vanted to ask you..Uh...If everyzing vas really biggah in Texas...A-And by ev'ah'yzing...He meant, ev'ah'yzing." Alexis awkwardly told Clay, who blushed at the question a bit.

"Alright kids, hang on tight to those plants!" Dojo instructed each dragon warrior, before zooming off at a fast speed.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she patted down the soil around her new plants, smiling at them happily. Ooooh a blue berry bush, a grape vine, a growing peach tree, an apple tree, a saffron tree, and a few mystery plants. The things she would be able to make with these babies..!

...Hmmm. Alexis smirked as she placed the Tao Choker around her neck, and activated the Wu. The choker glowed before Alexis heard it all. The grass, the trees, the pollen in the air.

It was actually a bit overwhelming...

"Okay, uh..I-I..Zink zat is all for now." Alexis muttered before deactivating the Wu, taking it off, tucked it away, and ended up smiling a bit at the dirt. Oh well, maybe not today, but she'd learn...Practice.

"Howdy there Lexi." Clay said as he came towards Alexis, his present in his hands. He had hid the bow in his room before they had left, and everyone was awaiting Alexis inside for cake.

"Bonjour Clay." Alexis whispered back as she stood up and slid off the new gardening gloves that Omi had gotten her, before smiling brightly at Clay.

"Here, just thought I'd give ya yer present before we go inside fer cake." Clay stated as he handed the present to Alexis, who slipped her gloves into her pants pocket before taking it carefully in her hands.

With small movements and careful picking, Alexis finally pierced through the ribbon...Yet to open the rest of it, she had to put the box down and unravel it. Slowly Clay sat down beside her, and smirked a bit when she grinned at his gift..Or, at least one of them.

Alexis slowly pulled out the cow-girl hat, the dark green material wrapped with a dark leather metal-accented sash.

"Cher...It's p'ah'fect.." Alexis said before she gently placed the hat atop her head...Only to blink when it finally stopped going down a few centimeters above her head..

..

Alexis let out a small giggle as Clay chuckled at her, before the Birthday girl looked back into the box and shuffled around..Only to pull out a lasso.

"Figured ah could teach ya some tricks...Or, at least, how to give good whirl." Clay stated, before he was suddenly hugged by the French-girl.

"Merci Cher...'eahlly." Alexis whispered to the cowboy, who hugged her back a bit.

"Awww, now yer makin' me blush Lexi." the 2 dragons in-training laughed at this a bit, before Clay helped the western-acquired girl up from the ground. The others were waiting for them inside.

"Happy Birthday Lexi."

"*giggle* It iz now..." Alexis then blinked at what she just head, "Deah god..Am I zat cliche..?"

Clay couldn't help but laugh at Alexis' expression as she spoke.

* * *

"Happy day of birth to you~" Omi finished singing, earning amused and confused looks from everyone in the room. This time it was the dragon warriors, Dojo, and Master Fung gathered around the table with the cake in the middle.

The cake was a rectangular chocolate with sloppy green icing, the group having iced it once they got back home, since Master Fung had baked it while they were away...Luckily, Kimiko had made sure to video tape them all. On top Alexis had been the one to write in neat curvy white icing, "Happy 15th Birthday, Lexi (heart sign)"

"Well, blow out the candles..!" Dojo exclaimed happily, him having been the one to light them. After a small moment to think of her wish, Alexis gasped for breath before blowing out the yellow candles. Everyone cheered at this, while Alexis just grinned in her new cowboy hat.

"Oh, I get first piece!"

"No way Rai, Alexis should get it."

"Now don't ya'll give me the piece with no icing!"

"Is icing made out of the forces of darkness..?"

Alexis giggled as she looked all around the room at the people she was celebrating with, before Master Fung nodded to her.

"Students, please..Watch and learn." Master Fung stated as he stood up and held up the knive...Only to blink when he realized that the icing was terrible out of place..

"Okay, Omi get zee ice cream, Kimiko get zome bowls, Dojo za d'ah'inks, Clay get zee icing, and Raimundo get zee silve'ah'wa'ah'" Alexis stated as she took the knife from Master Fung, "I'll do my wo'ah'k."

With that the group ended up with an evenly-iced cake, vanilla ice-cream, and a few good stories to tell of their wasted time in the catacombs of Paris.

...

"I still hate your cousin." Raimundo bluntly stated with a mouthful of food, only for Master Fung to flick the back of his head.

"No talking with a full mouth, Raimundo." Master Fung said, not even noticing that the melted ice cream gave him another mustache.

"Happy birthday indeed." Alexis said as she held up her can of soda, before everyone clinked all of their cans together.

* * *

Mayhemb; hope you all enjoyed the funnies, next is 'My Homie Omi'...But in a..Different, context (as per usual).


	11. My Homie Omi

Mayhemb; Well, this'll be interesting.

* * *

"Whoa, who is that Lady..? Omi asked as he looked through the stationary binoculars, Alexis and Kimiko were beside him.

Kimiko was wearing a brown wig with things that closely resembled dread-locks with yellow beads, a yellow arm band, a black top, a back pack, tan pants, a purple/black hat, a purple belt, and purple high tops. Alexis was wearing a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles T-shirt (the ones from 1987-1996 to be exact), a black messenger bag, black jeans, a light blue head band, her signature blue bird earrings (she is always wearing these so if I forget to mention that, they are always there) and red trainers.

"That's the Statue of Liberty, Omi." Kimiko repied as she looked towards the green statue with her own eyes, as Alexis glared at the ground. Now, don't get her wrong, Alexis rather enjoyed New York...Had it not been for her least favorite brother, Mark, working here...Ugh.

"She must have been a greaaat Xiaolin Warrior to get a statue that big." Omi stated, and before Alexis could reply to that she heard the binoculars shut off.

"I HAVE GONE BLINDED!" Omi yelled as she moved away from the binoculars, Alexis giggled at this a bit before walking over to Raimundo, Clay, and Dojo as they tried to figure out what Shen Gong Wu they were after.

"What's the matter Nani..? Not likin' the hustle and bustle of the city?" Raimundo asked when he saw the look on Alexis' face after her eyes sweeped over a few bill-boards.

"Non, I am fine viz zee 'ustle and bustle. I 'ate zee people 'ere...Or, atleast, a p'ah'son 'oo lives 'ere." Alexis muttered the last part under her breath, before the boys found something in the scrolls.

"Perhaps this will be useful in locating the Shen Gong Wu..!" Omi exclaimed as he continued to use the binoculars, while Dojo practically rolled his eyes at the idea.

"Good luck, the Serpent's Tail is always moving..!"

'Even through solid objects if ah'm readin' that right..." Clay added in as he watched the cartoon, Raimundo smirked a bit at this.

"Great, we're lookin' for the Shen Gong Wu that never stops-"

"In the city that never sleeps!" Kimiko chimed as she cut off Raimundo, "New York is my kinda town, anybody wanna catch a show tonight...?"

Alexis actually thought of the idea, she did like the theaters here...Yet, Dojo's senses kicked in, ruining her plans.

"Whoa...! Don't buy those tickets yet, that Serpent's Tail is close." Dojo declared, before the group started off on their journey through the hustling streets.

* * *

"So many buildings, so many people..! How do they all know where they are going?" Omi questioned as he wandered through the streets with the others, Alexis was to busy glaring at some bill boards to answer him.

"I recommend a GPS." Kimiko told Omi, glancing towards the boy as she did so.

"Definatly don't wanna get lost here, that's for sure..!" Clay declared as he and Raimundo walked in front of Alexis, who slowly drifted past their forms and started to lead a bit.

"Yeah, one wrong turn and you're a headline..! Monk mashed in Manhattan." Raimundo stated, jutting out his hands in the way that most film producers did as they exclaimed the title of their newest block-buster.

"Please, you just need to know zee t'ah'ffic signs and signals." Alexis scoffed a bit at everyone's nervousness, before biting her lip. Dang it, this city was starting to get to her..!

"Nani...? You alright? You've seemed a bit off since we got here." Raimundo whispered to the French-girl after catching up to her, just as Dojo suddenly grunted as an odd look crossed his face.

"What's wrong Dojo..?" Clay questioned the dark green dragon, who'm he was holding. Suddenly Dojo flew up in front of Clay's face and gripped the cowboy's cheeks.

"I've lost track of the Serpent's Tail!" Dojo exclaimed, yet Kimiko had that covered as she slid off her backpack and rummaged around a bit.

"Well maybe it can go through solid objects, but we can see through them with this." Kimiko stated as she pulled out the Falcon's Eye from her backpack, before activating it and looking around the buildings.

...Only for her to shutter when she saw something probably unpleasant.

"Se'ah'ves 'er right fo'ah invading ozahs pri'ah'cy." Alexis muttered as Omi was then handed the Falcon's Eye and looked around happily, taking everything in the inner parts of the city gave him.

"Oh I can see through walls, and buildings, and cars, and garbage cans, and trees..!" Omi then paused as he then looked at the ground, "Ooooh, and I can see underground to..!"

"IT'S BAACK!" Dojo suddenly yelled out, signifying the Serpent's Tail, just as Omi gasped.

"Great ghost of Dashi! The Serpent's Tail!" Omi exclaimed before running into the crowd, Alexis quickly following behind him as the others tried to follow her.

Alexis had to snake around the passing cars in the street as Omi jumped onto them, hearing the other's yells of fear for her and Omi's safety over the horns of the street.

Having grown in both Paris and often visiting this city of bustle, Alexis made sure to be one step ahead of the cars...Which, sadly, equaled to 2 steps behind Omi.

Just as Omi landed on the opposing side-walk, Alexis was still running through the last eighth of the street as the cross-walk turned on.

"NANI! WAIT UP!" Raimundo yelled out to her, yet the Dragon of Nature (in training) didn't listen as she tried to keep up with Omi.

...

..

Only to end up loosing him after 5 streets...Great.

"I'm...I'm so..I'm so'ah'y guys..." Alexis gasped as she pressed her hands to her knees as she tried to catch her breath..

...

"Guys..?" Alexis questioned as she looked behind her, and frowned when she saw none of her friends close.

Well...Crud...

Looking around her, she saw no trees or foliage..Well, none that weren't made of plastic or dead. If there was any hope at finding her friends, she'd have to find the Serpent's Tail first.

With a sigh Alexis walked over to the side-walk's edge, and whistled loudly as she waved her hand. "TAXI!"

* * *

"Master Fung should have never trusted me to watch over you kids. Guarding a scroll, that I can do..! Scrolls don't go running off in the middle of Manhattan..!" Dojo exclaimed from at top Clay's head, the cowboy himself trying to stay calm as well.

"We'll find them Dojo. I'm not exactly sure how, but we'll find them." Kimiko tried to comfort the dragon, just as Raimundo offered an idea.

"Maybe Dojo should fly us around to look for Omi. We find him, we'll find Alexis to I bet."

"There's 8 Million people in this city Rai, pretty tough to spot Omi from the sky." Kimiko stated with a matter-of-fact tone in voice, yet Raimundo still stuck to his idea.

"With that bald head, the reflection from the sun should make it easy." Clay suddenly held up a hand as he saw something approach them, cutting off Raimundo and Kimiko's argument.

"Hate ta say it, but ah think we just got spotted ourselves...!" Clay said before the Dragons of Wind and Fire turned around to see Jack (and Wuya) inside a hovercraft. Greaaaat.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Xiaolin Show-offs. Hey, where's Rexi and Opi..?" Jack questioned once he got in hearing range, the group glanced at each other before glaring at Jack.

"Omi and Alexis are-"

"Moments away from getting the Serpent's Tail!" Raimundo declared, cutting off Kimiko...Yet Jack suddenly caught on.

"No way, you lost them didn't you...? Ha, ha! What a bunch of losers! Say, isn't Alexis your girlfriend Clay? How could ya lose her, huh..?" Jack questioned, while Clay blushed a bit at this Kimiko glared at him.

"At least he can get a girlfriend, unlike the boy who makes robot girls and hangs out with a hag!" Raimundo yelled to the 'boy genius', just as Wuya sensed something.

"Jaaaack, the Shen Gong Wu is near." Wuya declared, only for Dojo to confirm this.

"Well, I'd love to stay and mock, but I got a tail to catch. Don't want ya to miss me though, so I'll leave ya with this." Jack then paused as he pressed a button on the head-board of the hovercraft, releasing a few bladed Jack-Bots. "Jack-Bots, attaaaack!"

* * *

Alexis would rather be fighting off Jack-Bots then having to do this. Once the Taxi took her where she needed to go (and after she payed), Alexis found herself standing in front of one of the largest buildings here.

The building had sleek reflective blue windows and bright silver painting along the sides, pristine white staircases leading up to the lawyer firm/police station/detective agency. Atop the sliding glass doors, surrounded by planted ficus, was a picture of two blue-birds with the ends of their tails touching, and in the middle of their tails were bright bold letters that proudly read. "Mark Blue-Bird"...

Mark Blue-Bird, or the M.B.B. for short.

With a deep breath Alexis hitched her bag a bit, before walking up the stairs with a straight face. She shuffled through the lobby, flashing her I.D. to the secretary, who stared at her with alarming wide eyes.

"I-I-I'll send you right up, Miss Nanise." the petite red-head nervously said before fumbling around and giving Alexis a full-access visitors pass, which she placed on her sleeve before walking through the building and towards the elevator. This'll be interesting.

* * *

"Awww what's that smell..?" Raimundo asked as the group came down into the tunnels of the express railway, Dojo having lead them here.

"I don't even want to speculate." Kimiko hastly replied, before they all looked around the trashed joint.

"Hey, anybody see an evil boy genius and ah see-through witch...?" Clay questioned the space around them, maybe there were people down here.

"No, and I'd think they'd stand out in this crowd." Dojo clarified, there was nobody else but them it seemed...Suddenly, the dragon started to vibrate and jostle around in place.

"Uh..Guys..? Shen Gong Wu!" Dojo exclaimed as he pointed at one of the tunnel entrances, only for the gang to just get a small glimpse at the Wu as it flew past them at break-neck speed.

"Whooo-wee! That thang moved faster than ah turkey on Thanksgivin' day." Clay declared after adjusting his hat a bit, just as Dojo slithered forward and onto the rails.

"Yeah, it's really truckin'..!" Dojo agreed, while the Dragon Warriors came to the side of the actual floor of the station.

"Dojo, don't go down there! The subway trains!" Kimiko almost yelled as she pointed to one of the entrances, yet the dragon just shrugged the warning off.

"Relaaaax, this station is obviously close. There're no trains runnin' down." Dojo suddenly stopped speaking when the ground beneath him started to shake and the sound of a train coming expanded in front of him, "Here..."

Dojo then watched with wide-eyes as a train headed towards him, causing him to become strickin' still with fear as he yelled. Thankfully Clay had his handy-dandy lasso on hand, and roped the dragon out of danger.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she walked into the blue-themed room of her brother's office...Wait, scratch that...Of the head of the M.B.B.'s office, yeah...No, wait that was wrong to wasn't it. How about, she was stuffed inside the suffocating room her of PICTURE-PERFECT BROTHER?.!

The room had blue/grey reflective tiled walls, dark blue/royal purple carpet, a wall-sized window (and trust her when she say, it was a biiiiig window), a dark blue desk-set (desk-top, computer, chair, lamp, etc.), and a few chairs before the desk-set. Along the lines were plaques of honor, a few degrees in law and criminal justice, a noble peace prize to is she were to look, the Wizard of Oz's magic cape was hidden there also probably, and a large bookcase filled with (of course) books and a few pictures of the family...Only 1 of the 25 containing her.

"Hello Angeline." the deep baritone voice greeted as the desk's chair was pointed towards the window, her brother not facing her as she entered. Why should he...? The two hated each other to no end...Besides, it wasn't like his face wasn't on EVERY STINKIN BILLBOARD IN THIS CITY!

"'ello Ca'h'lisle." Alexis replied, the 2 using the others middle names was something that they had grown used to...Just due to the fact, that both didn't want to say the other's given first name. While Alexis had been named after their great-great-grandmother on father's side (she may have missed a generation, she never knew), Mark was named after their great-great-grandfather on their father's side also...Uggggh.

"To what do I owe this...Please..?" Mark asked before spinning the chair, his blue eyes catching Alexis'.

Mark was a rather handsome 22-year old with dark brown skin like the rest of their family, yet he had short clean-cut dark brown hair like Stanford and their father's mother...Stupid carrying traits...He wore a dashing black suit, a white undershirt, a dark blue tie, golden cuff-links, and (of course) in his left breast pocket was a white handkerchief that had a blue-bird symbol on it.

The blue-bird was the classical symbol of their family, and nearly everything the family owned (or processed) had a blue-bird symbol (or something of the sort) somewhere on it. Yet Alexis was the one given the family's blue-bird earrings, of course. She was the only daughter to their family, her father had no one else to give them to.

"I 'ave become sep'ah'ated from my f'ah'ends...'oo a'he also sep'ah'ated from anozer one of my f'ah'end...And I need to ooz zee subway cam'ah'as to locate zem." Alexis declared bravely as she stood before her brother, older and wiser blue eyes clashing with younger and stricter ones.

"And if I don't...?" Mark asked, he had long ago lost his accent, due to him only being in France for half the time the others due to his work. Alexis bit the inside of her cheek at her brother's cocky expression, how much trouble would she be in if she dangled him out of the window...?

...

..

.

"If you do not 'elp me, zen I'll tell mama what 'eally 'appened at yo'ah 20th birthday pa'h'ty." Alexis growled back, Mark paled at this before picking up the desk's phone.

"It's me, get me feeds to all the servance cameras in the subway NOW!" Mark yelled into the phone, and after muttering a few words to the person on the other line, he hanged up.

"Have you been keeping up with your schedule and medication...?" Mark asked as he rummaged through his desk as he pulled out a remote, before pressing a button. 2 pans on the lest wall then opened up to reveal almost 30 TVs...

"Oui, I 'ave." Alexis whispered as she went over to the TVs and skimmed over them, just as Mark dialed another person on his phone.

"I'll get you a new prescription, how many pills do you have left...?"

"'ow many days 'as it been since ve last saw each ozah..?" Mark stared at his sister's back a bit, before sighing as he talked to the doctor on the phone line.

Alexis blinked suddenly when she saw a flash of green skim through the subways, following behind a black/grey/and yellow train.

"Mark, keep me updated on zeez two trains, Oui..?" Alexis stated as she pointed to the 2 trains, if her hunch was right.

"What?" Mark snappped back with surprise, before yelling when he saw his sister suddenly jump out of the window.

* * *

Alexis flipped open her phone and dialed her brother's office number, having picked it up from one of his many business cards on his desk, as she pulled out the Tao Choker from her backpack.

"TAO CHOKER!" Alexis screamed out, ignoring all the panicked looks from the people inside the building as she flew past them.

"NATURE!" with her elemental powers in-tuned with the choker, 5 of the ficus at the building's entrance suddenly grew into a thick layer and-

_crunch_

Alexis sighed when she heard the leaved crush underneath her, thankful that it wasn't her bones, before apologizing to the plants as she placed her cell phone to her ear.

"WHAT THE HECK?.!" Mark yelled at her, before screaming and cursing in French and a bit of German.

"DI'AH'ECTIONS MA'HK!" Alexis shouted back, before her brother grumbled as he went over to the TV.

"Get down town, and hurry."

"Exp'ah'ess t'ain..?"

"Sure, go with that. You got change..?"

* * *

Alexis ran through the streets of the broken-down neighborhood, the buildings and bricks unsettling her a bit. Who would be in a place like this...?

"Am I, as you say, bling-blinging..?" Alexis suddenly stopped her motions when she heard that voice, OMI?.!

"Uh...Ma'h'k..? I'll call you back, if I need you.." Alexis muttered into the phone, ignoring her brother's protest as she closed it, slipped the device into her backpack, and peeked the corner...Only to snap a picture of Omi in his city clothes, he looked adorable~.

"Defiantly." Omi's companion stated, Alexis straightened up and slowly came around the corner.

"Omi..?" Alexis questioned, making Omi look behind him and grin at her face.

"SISTER!" Omi happily yelled out before running to the French-girl, who hugged him.

"Whoa, Omi-dog, this is your sister...?" Omi's friend asked with a shocked face, Alexis gave him a small smile.

"Spi'ah'tually. I am Alexis, and you..?" Alexis asked as she hugged Omi with one arm, her other hand formed a fist that was held out to the mystery boy.

"Jermaine, nice ta meet ya." Jermaine stated as he bumped fists with Alexis, and after the brief introduction Omi turned to the New-Yorker.

"Jermaine, while I enjoy, representing...Alexis and I must not let it divert from our quest..!" Omi declared, making Alexis remember why they were here in the first place...She had been so preoccupied trying to find everyone, that she lost track of finding the Serpent's Tail!...Dang, the surveillance cameras would have been helpful. Uhm...If the tail had stayed underground, that is.

"For this...Serpent's tail thing..?" Jermaine asked, causing Alexis to stop and stare at him. HE KNOWS?.!

"Correct, look for anything strange." Omi instructed Jermaine, who shared a look with Alexis.

"Eaziah said zen done mon petit frere.." Alexis grumbled under her voice as she, Jermaine nodded his head as they followed a bit behind Omi.

"Omi dawg, this is New York..! Strange here is normal." was all Jermaine could say before the 3 of them stopped to stare when a greenish object suddenly came through the ground. THE SERPENT'S TAIL!

The Shen Gong Wu bounced through the basketball court they were in, causing Alexis to dodge over it and Jermaine and Omi...To hug each other..?

"But this might qualify..." Jermaine finished his sentence, just as Omi released the boy.

"The Serpent's Tail!" Omi called out before jumping at the Shen Gong Wu, Alexis close behind him...Only for both to miss. Yet while Omi fell flat on his face, Alexis turned on her heel and ran after the Tail before jumping...And having her face meet her protective hands, which also met the asphalt..How could this get wierder...?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Omi yelled out, causing Alexis to roll over onto her back and stare up at the large Mecha-like machine that arose from the ground..Seriously.? What was this? Transformers; attack of the Shen Gong Wu?

"Yeaaaah this is definatly strange...I'm guessin' these aren't the good guys.." Jermaine said as she pointed to the machine, which was created to look fairly similar to a certain (self-proclaimed) evil boy-genius.

"Oui, you'd be 'ight." Alexis declared as she stood on the other side of Jermaine, just as her and Omi got prepared to fight...The mecha paid no attention to them though, and simply held out it's metal hand to catch the Serpent's Tail. Yet from the yellowish orb in the center of the chest piece, one could juuuuust make out the silhouette of Jack Spicer.

Once the mecha grabbed the Tail, however, it menacingly turned to face Alexis, Jermaine, and Omi..Before lifting it's right arm a bit as the arm started to glow, IT WAS GONNA BLAST THEM!

"Omi, Alexis, dawgs maybe we should run." Jermaine stated as he touched both the Xiaolin Warrior's arms, Alexis nodded her head in agreement as she picked up Omi and gripped Jermain's ha-

From about 20-30 feet away Dojo suddenly arose from the ground, making Jermaine and Omi yell out in surprise while Alexis 'whoop' happily. THE CAVALIERLY!

Without a second thought Dojo bumped into the mecha, causing it to fall backwards...Making Alexis have to grip Jermaine as she hightailed it out of the falling leg's way, Omi gripping onto her supportive arm for dear life.

Yet because of the robot falling, the tail was also released.

"That's a...Dragon..?" Jermaine asked as Dojo started to shrink down, all the other Xiaolin Warriors on his back started to get off.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow..! Told ya it chaffed." Dojo complained to the 3 Xialoin Warriors, rubbing away the burning red marks on his underside.

"OUI!" Alexis happily chimed to Jermaine before running up to the group, Dojo suddenly glared at her a bit as he put his hands on his 'hips'.

"Alexis, Oooooh where have you been..? We've been worried sick about you and Omi and-" Dojo stopped talking when Alexis picked him up and hugged him, a smile on her face.

"I missed you also, Dojo." Alexis whispered happily, causing the dragon to sigh as he hugged the French-Girl...Who then 'eeped' a bit when Clay suddenly picked her up in a bear-hug.

"Where've you been little missy..? Ya made us more worried than mah Dojo when he's about to miss his shows!" Clay exclaimed to the French-girl, giving Dojo enough time to slip out of her grip as Raimundo tightly hugged Omi.

"You're alive..! Don't you ever scare us like that again..! We were so worried like," Raimundo suddenly paused his drama-queen moment when he felt everyone's confused stares on him, quickly he put Omi down. "What...? I was worried."

"As was I." Alexis blinked suddenly at the voice, before looking over Clay's shoulder and gasping.

"Ma'h'k..?" everyone now turned around, all of them shocked at the man who was walking away from a sleek black limo, a black box in his hands.

"You know this guy Alexis?" Kimiko asked the Nature Dragon, who was still being hugged by Clay.

"Oui...Sadly.." Alexis responded before she whispered for Clay to put her down, with a small nod of the head Clay placed Alexis on her feet.

"Vat a'h you doing 'ere..?" Alexis hissed to her brother, who held out the box.

"Your medicine refills and simply because, YOU DON'T HANG UP ON ME!" Mark yelled out, Clay suddenly stepped in front of Alexis and glared a bit at the equal-his-height man.

"Now listen here partner, ah may not know who ya are or what ya are to Alexis. But you got no right to talk to her like that and-"

"HELLO!.? Someone wanna get this Shen Gong Wu..?" Dojo exclaimed as he held onto the Serpent's Tail's...Well, tail, before slipping off..Mark was left standing there with wide-eyes as all of the Xiaolin Warriors and Jermaine once again tried to catch it, yet only Omi caught the Tail's tail...Just as Jack stopped the head.

"Omi, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Jack declared as the tail started to glow, Mark looked towards Alexis, who was being helped off the ground by Clay.

"I'll explain latah...Maybe." Alexis commented to her brother, just as Omi whined a bit.

"Jack Spicer, why are you always up in my buisiness..?"

* * *

This commercial brought to you by; the M.B.B., here to solve all your problems with the law, of the law, and for the law no matter what...Except for in real-life.

* * *

"Name your challenge." Omi told the red-headed boy, who looked around a bit before his eye caught the basketball hoop.

"Basketball, one on one, 10 minutes on the clock. My Jetbutso against your Mantis Flip Coin." Jack happily declared, Omi seemed a bit...Troubled by this information.

"But...I-I do not know how to play this game of baskets and balls." Omi stated plainly, yet Jermaine had his back.

"I do, put me in the game." Jermaine happily spoke, Clay then questioned who he was. While Kimiko responded, Alexis was trying to calm down her panicking brother.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?.!" Mark yelled as he looked at the Serpent's Tail, before Alexis slapped him before he could start hyperventilating.

"No, no way..! I challanged you Omi, not this kid!" Jack told Omi and Jermaine, yet the street-wise boy wasn't so easy to back down.

"Awww you afraid of gettin' whooped little boy..?" Jermaine hotly replied, Raimundo and Alexis both agreed that they liked him...Yet.

"Jack Spicer is right, only I can accept a challenge." Omi then paused, before an idea struck him. "Unless.."

"Unless what..?" Jack quickly questioned, wanting to know more.

"Unless I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu dare..! Me and Jermaine against you and-"

"Who? Wuya?" Jack asked, cutting off Omi. Wuya then declared that she couldn't use her hands since..Well, her being a ghost and all. But Alexis couldn't help but feel her stomach do a flip when she saw Jack and Wuya suddenly grin.

"And no game, but don't worry. I got the answer." Jack happily spoke before pressing a button on his wrist, reactivating the mecha as it stood up. Alexis then glanced behind her when she heard her brother hyperventilating...Greaaaaaat. Alexis grumbled underneath her breath as she walked over to her brother and crouched down beside him, making sure he didn't fall over or stop breathing.

"My Jetbutsu and Shroud of Shadows against your Matis Flip Coin and-"

"The Falcon's Eye is the only other Shen Gong Wu I am possesing." Omi cut Jack off, while Alexis felt the Water Dragon's eyes glance at her...Heh..Okaaaay, so maybe her taking the Choker without telling the others wasn't such a good idea.

"That'll do." Jack stated happily, Clay asked the others if they were worried, turned out the other Dragon Warriors were, just as Alexis tried to calm down her brother.

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

* * *

Alexis' eye twitched as her brother breathed into the paper bag after the Showdown was set up, and continued to pat his back through the first part of the game.

"DEFENSE! DEFENSE!" Wuya yelled out, making Mark pale at the sight of her.

"What the HECK is that thing...?" Mark asked his sister, who sighed a bit.

"It'll take less tahme to just zit and watch, zen to explain evahyzing.." Alexis told her brother, Mark only stared at her before going back to watching the odd scene before him.

Dunk after pass after point, everything was all tied up.

28-28

"Jermaine, we are doing well..! Perhaps I have obtained game!" Omi happily said as he and Jermaine ran across the lines of the basketball court, Mark quirked an eyebrow to his sister.

"OBtained game...?"

"Do not ask Ca'h'lisle..."

"It's got game, Omi, and yeaaaah you definatly-" Jermaine stopped talking when he was suddenly stepped on by the mecha's foot, causing him to stop and get smooshed...Yet not so much as to be killed, just to be held down.

"Got no chance!" Jack finished off for Jermaine, before taking the basketball from the pressed-down boy and using the Jetbutsu to rocket out. Jermaine yelled out Omi's name, before flipping the Mantis Coin towards the Temple Boy.

Everything went into slow-motion suddenly as the coin flipped, yet it went back to normal once Omi caught it.

"MANTIS FLIP COIN!" Omi yelled out, just as Jack released the basketball to shoot. 11 seconds on the clock!

Omi jumped in between the basketball and the basket, slamming his head into the rubber ball and sending it flying towards Jack.

10

The basketball hit Jack's face, making the evil boy genius to fall. Yet as Jack was getting up, he was once again slammed down when Omi stomped on his back to gain leverage to regain the ball.

9

Omi captured the ball in mid-flip, before flipping towards the Mecha as it formed it's hand over the other to block Omi's shot.

8

Yet the Temple-boy accounted for this, and jumped atop the folded hands, sending the Mecha backwards and Omi towards the Xiaolin's Goal.

7

Omi bounced off the basket for the Xiaolin side, and zoomed towards the opponents goal.

6

"YEAAAH!" the group for the Xiaolin Side happily yelled as they watched Omi in action, Mark holding up a shaking thumb.

5

Jermaine and Jack looked up to watch the moment, Jermaine with a grin on his face while Jack's was in pain.

4

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wuya yelled out angrily, banging her wound-up fists against her head. Forgetting for a moment that, well..She was a ghost.

3

Omi pulled back his hands as he neared the basket, ready to dunk.

2

Gravity and the Mantis Flip Coin were on the Xiaolin's side then and there as Omi sinked the ball through the basket. "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

1

30-28

"Wooo-HOOO! Final score, Heyline 28, Xiaolin 30!" Kimiko happily exclaimed as Clay gave bear-hugs to Alexis and Raimundo, both who were happy as can be.

"Uuugh." Jack whimpered as he fell to the ground, Wuya all the while was yelling her uh...Head off..?

"Oh-yeah!" Omi happily cheered as he and Jermaine shared a high-five, before he got into the passed-out Jack's face. "We win! Say my name, Jack Spicer! Ooooh I have angry skills!"

"Mad skills." Jermaine quickly corrected Omi, who gave him a smile.

"Correct!" Omi chimed, before the basketball, which had been the Serpent's tale, suddenly glowed as everyone went blind for a moment.

* * *

"Who, what, when, where, sometimes why..?" Mark asked once everything went to normal, Alexis sighed at him as she helped the grown-man up.

"Bettah to just zit and watch." Alexis whispered to her brother, who blinked before fainting...Yep, this was her brother all right (Chapter 2, when she fainted)...

"I was so robbed..!" Jack complained as he sat on the basketball court, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Were you..? I am beginning to suspect YOU DON'T HAVE GAME AT ALL!" Wuya practically screamed at the evil-boy genius, both of them looked like they had enough of the other.

"Omi dawg, your size it too tight..!" Jermaine exclaimed as the Xiaolin Warriors gathered around the basketball player and their team mate, who held all the earned Wu.

"Should I loosen it..?" Omi questioned his new friend, who chuckled a bit as he bowed.

"Most definatly not, my friend."

* * *

Just as Omi and Jermaine were saying their farewells, Alexis was walking Mark back to his limo.

"Does mom or dad even know what you do with these guys..?" Mark asked his little sister, whose eyes fogged up a bit.

"Non, y-you knov vhat papa vould say..A-And mama would 'ave a 'eaht attack p'ah'bably..." Alexis whispered to her brother, who stared down at her before sighing once they came to the sleek black vehicle.

"I know I can't ask you, of all people, to be careful...So..Just, promise you won't loose any limbs okay Angeline..?" Mark requested to the shorter girl as he a butler-like person opened the door for him, Alexis smirked a tiny bit.

"I...I nevah knew you ca'h'ed..."

"I don't it's just...Just that mom and dad would kill me if they knew that I know what's really going on, and I didn't stop you.." Mark stated, yet before Alexis could reply Dojo yelled out to her.

"COME ON ALEXIS!" Dojo yelled out to her, before going off to say that a new Shen Gong Wu was coming up...Or, it could just be a bad hot dog the dragon had eaten. Alexis nodded to him before glancing at her brother, who had been staring at Clay..

...

..

"Angelo was right, mom would like him...Dad, who knows.." Mark muttered under his breath, smirking at his sister's blush as he put a black bag into her hands. Alexis quirked an eyebrow at this, before looking up to the older man.

"Medicine's already in there, some souvenirs, a camera, video camera, some CDs, a few DVDs...And a few plant seeds."

"Why...?" Mark smiled down at his little sister then, before ruffling her hair.

"Just take it and go...I...I love you."

"...Je t'aime.." with that Alexis raised up onto her tip-toes and kissed her brother's cheek, before running off towards the Dojo.

"PEACE ON!" Omi yelled out after Jermaine gave him the basketball once they started to raise up into the sky, Raimundo corrected him.

"Peace out..."

"THAT TO!" Omi happily exclaimed, before Kimiko turned to Alexis.

"Alexis, you never told us. Who was that guy you were with...?" Kimiko questioned the black-bag clutching girl, Raimundo nodded his head while looking around.

"Serious, man...The guy's got his face on every billboard in this city! Conceited much...?"

"Or, maybe just a class-act narcissist..?" Dojo added in with Dojo, before everyone but Alexis agreed happily.

"Actually, zat waz my brozah, Ma'h'k."...Well, that killed the mood.

"So...I was threatinin'..." Clay started out, Alexis smirked a bit at him.

"My brozah...? Oui, you did...And, I'm actually 'appy about zat...I 'ate my brozah most times." Alexis declared with a small smile, Omi quirked his head a bit.

"And the other times, sister...?"

"I tol'ah'ate 'im." with that the group couldn't help but laugh, before Dojo shook a bit again.

"Okaaay, maybe it is a Shen Gong Wu." Dojo commented, that was when the warriors nodded towards each other.

"We're ready to go, Dojo my man..!"

"Let's get 'er done..!"

"Let's go grab some Wu!...Can I change when we get there, though..?"

"Let us depart with heads held high..!"

"Oui, we've got zee Heyline beat."

Dojo chuckled a bit at the group on his back, before flying off through the sky with a smile on his face.

* * *

Mayhemb; Well, interesting, as I said. Hope you all enjoyed though..! See ya next time! Reviews/comments welcomed.


	12. Big as Texas pt 1

Mayhemb; Well, this'll be interesting.

* * *

Raimundo shushed Omi as the two hid behind one of the rock walls of the training grounds, on the other side was Alexis and Clay.

* * *

"-Then ya just-"

"V-Vait..! I-I can't-"

"What in tarnatio-"

_thump_

Clay blew his bangs out of his hair when he and Alexis fell to the ground, both tied up in Alexis' lasso. The 2 would have been fine if something hadn't hit Clay in the back, causing him to crash into Alexis mid-toss.

...

...

Pff.

Alexis couldn't help but laugh at the situation they were in, soon followed by Clay.

* * *

"Go, go, go..!" Raimundo whispered to Omi, who nodded his head as he ducked into the scene and swipped Clay's hat.

"Excellente~" Raimundo softly chimed, this and kicking Clay's butt was so gonna be worth the prank he was gonna pull!

"Let us go, the milk is waiting for us." Omi told his companion, who nodded his head before they scampered off.

* * *

Clay and Alexis where still laughing a bit about the accident, even after they got out of the lasso and were trying about.

"'ow about zat..?" Alexis asked Clay after she roped one of the logs, the cowboy went over to said bound object and looked it over.

"Pretty good, but ya gotta remember not ta tie the knot to hard, else it'll stop from lassoin'." Clay reminded the French-girl as he undid the lasso, and walked back over to her.

"Ah, so'ah'y Cher."

"Notta problem." Clay shrugged it off as he handed the end of the lasso to Alexis, who gave him a shy smile.

"W..Well, I 'ave to go make lunch...'oast beef sandviches don't make zemselves you know." Alexis softly commented, Clay nodded to her as he scratched the back of his neck. Alexis then turned around and started walking away, she had to make sure the roast beef wasn't to dry or-

"Uh...Lexi..?" Alexis stopped suddenly and turned back to Clay, a confused look on her face.

"Oui, Cher?"

"Umm..Well, ah sorta got 2 things ta talk to ya about.." Clay confessed as she took long strides towards Alexis, who slowly took off her cowgirl hat and fiddled with the edge of it.

"Okay.."

"One, what did ya mean when ya said that you were...You know, afraid of bein' alone..?" Alexis felt her heart pause for a moment, only to sigh a bit as she looked at the ground...Heh, she always figured that would come up sooner.

"I...I 'ave autophobia...It iz zee an actua(h)l fea'h of solitude...Of, being alone..." Clay blinked a bit in surprise at Alexis' statement, when suddenly a rather awkward silence fell over the two..

...

"Well, here, how about this then. Ah reacon all ya need is someone ta be there for ya, right...?" Alexis slowly nodded her head yes at this, making Clay smile a bit. "Then ah promise, ah won't leave ya. Deal...?"

Alexis was the one to blink in surprise at this, before she slowly held up her right pinky to Clay. "Pinky p'ah'mis.."

Clay stared at the pinky a bit, remembering how he once made a small pinky promise to his little sister about always sharing pie with her...Slowly Clay lifted up his pink, wrapping it around Alexis' before placing his free hand over his heart.

"Ah promise." Clay blunty stated, and was a bit happy when he saw a large grin explode on Alexis' face.

"Merci Cher...! Now zen, vat vas your ozah question..?" Clay paused at this, forgetting about the 2nd question for a moment as they retracted hands.

...

..

...

Oh! Right.

"Yeah, uh...Have you seen mah hat? Ah can't find it anywhere.." Clay said, Alexis did a small sweep of the grounds with her eyes to find that the hat gone...Yet there were 2 tracks of footprints that hadn't been there before...

"Go find Omi and Raimundo, maybe zey saw zomezing." Alexis commented before raising up unto her tippy-toes and placing a small kiss on Clay's cheek, before bidding the cowboy a quick goodbye as she left. Muttering under her breath, the teenage girl prayed that the roast-beef hadn't burned...

* * *

Clay was still smiling a bit after his talk with Alexis as he entered the hallway, he could already see Raimundo and Omi's forms inside.

"Hey fellas..!" Clay chimed, only for his happy attitude to drop when he suddenly saw his hat in Omi's hands...Filled to the brim with milk.. "HUH!.?"

"Only 9 and a half gallons! You get a free hat!" with Omi's happily chimed statement, Clay realized that the temple-boy had no clue what was going on. So that left only one person to be blamed for this.

"RAIMUNDO!" Clay shouted out to the Brazilian-boy, who took the cowboy's hat from Omi and hurled it towards the cowboy himself.

"THINK FAST!" Raimundo said before rushing off as Clay gripped his hat, before a chase scene was insured in the hall.

"Hey, what's one hat compared to your best friend Raimundo's life...? Oh, never mind, I forgot about Nani...2nd best friend's life then..." Raimundo said as he ran up a wall, before jumping over Clay's head to get away from the mad Texan. Clay wasn't gonna let the tease, or question, stop him though.

"You are Texas Toast Rai!" Clay yelled before his face was met with 2 different bowls, one right after the other.

Raimundo was just outside the hall's doors and home free-

_thump_

Raimundo blinked in surprise when he rump fell to the floor, before noticing that he had collided with Master Fung...The older man didn't seem phased by the contact, though.

"Aaah Raimundo, have you seen Clay..? I have a surprise visitor for-" Master Fung stopped talking suddenly when he saw Clay come towards them, with lettuce hair and grape/cranberry colored lips and cheeks.

"Sweet yella rose of Texas boy..!" a man exclaimed, causing Clay to look behind him. Standing about a foot taller then him, wearing cowboy boots, blue jeans, a leather belt, white button-down shirt, blue vest, a white cowboy hat, and their family's Lone Star of Texas was-

"Daddy..?" Clay asked in surprise, before his father came up to him with his mustached face.

"Ya darn tootin' it's me, now get yerself cleaned up." Papa Bailey declared, Clay nodded his head to this as he went off to the bathroo-

"Kimiko's in the bathroom preparing for lunch, Clay." Omi told the cowboy, before Raimundo snickered a bit.

"And you know where the only other sink is, riiiiiight..?" Raimundo asked in a teasing voice, Clay glared at him.

"Shut it Rai." Clay grumbled as he walked past the Wind Dragon, who was still snickering.

"Try not to get to 'preoccupied' huh Romeo..?" Raimduno joked some more, throwing in random kissing noises...Before he yelled in surprise when a milk bottle was thrown at his head.

* * *

Alexis hummed happily as she pulled out the french fries from the stove, a small smile on her face. No frozen goods, just good old-fashion homemade fries. After turning off the stove and shutting the door of it, Alexis went over to the plates. The sandwiches were already done, just waiting for their companions-

_tap, tap, tap, tap_

"'ello..?" Alexis asked, before a hand suddenly came over her eyes. Alexis had to use everything in her to prevent herself from suddenly kicking the person behind her in the gut with enough force to break a 2 inch wooden plank.

"Uh...Lexi..? Ah gotta ask that ya don't..Well, turn around..." Clay nervously said, Alexis blinked against the gloved hand as she heard the sink beside her being turned on. Alexis put the pan of fries onto the counter, and started to turn around while removing Clay's hand.

"Cher, I am sure it iz nozing and-" Alexis stopped talking when she saw Clay just like his father had seen him, green hair and all...

...

Pf..Pfff.

Alexis couldn't contain the laughs, and was soon leaning against the counter top for support.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." Clay remarked as he started to was his face in the sink, before he felt his hat taken off of his head.

"Was you'ah 'at soaked in...In milk Cher..?" Alexis questioned as she looked at the hat, just as Clay shut off the faucet.

"Yeah, Raimundo and his stupid pranks is'all...Uh..Can ah have that back now..?" Clay asked as he pointed to the hat in Alexis' hands, the French-girl glanced at it before sticking her tongue out at Clay.

"Non. I vant it, you 'ave to get it you'ahself." Alexis declared as she held the hat away from Clay, who stared at her.

...

...

...

* * *

Master Fung, Dojo, Papa Bailey, Raimundo, and Omi were on there way to the dinning room and-

"You give that back right now Lexi!" the group heard from the kitchen, Raimundo quickly rushed ahead and peeked into the room a bit...Only to start snickering.

Right there, on the floor, was Clay and Alexis. Alexis was pinned down by Clay, yet held his right arm over his left with her right arm to prevent him from getting his hat, which was held above Alexis' head using her left arm.

"No vay Cher, you 'ave to get eet you'ah'self!" Alexis chimed, before Clay sat up straight and glared down at Alexis' smirk...Only to smirk himself as he raised his hands.

"Vait..Cher, vat are you-Wait! NON! Don't you da'ah-" Alexis was cut off as she started to laugh while Clay ticked her, her squeels and protests only made the others watch more.

Yet, somewhere along her laughter, Alexis ended up looking towards the door as tears streamed down her face.

"C-Cher! *gigles* Z-Zee- Zee doo'AHHAHAHA!" Alexis called out as she gasped for air, Clay laughed a bit at this though.

"Come on now Lexi, ya gotta give me more credit than that..! Ah ain't fallin for such a tri-"

"Clay!" Papa Bailey called out, cutting his son off from both his sentence and tickles as he looked up...Quickly the boy got off of Alexis and stood up straight, a bright blush on his face.

"D-Daddy..!"

"Papa...?" Alexis squeaked out, before rushing up to stand up, placed Clay's hat a top his head, and stood right beside him with her blushing face pointed towards the ground. Omi quirked an eyebrow at this, a bit confused as to why Alexis was being so...Stiff...

Alexis then walked forwards as though her legs became wood, before sticking her hand out to Papa Bailey.

"B-B-Bonjour M-M-Monsieur Bailey...I-I am Alexis." Alexis stated as she tried to prevent her hand from shaking while peeking through her flaxen bangs, Papa Bailey tipped his hat to her as he shook her hand.

"Nice ta meet you.." Alexis smiled a bit at this, before her eyes fell down...And having her stare at the dirt that had entered her kitchen via so many people's shoes...

Alexis retracted her hand and started to clench it around her pant's leg, before turning around and almost stomping over towards the counter. She had to get lunch done, right...Yeah, that could distract her from the VIOLATING dirt that was on her kitchen's floor.

"Uh...Alexis..? You alright..?" Dojo asked as he slithered up onto the Nature Dragon's shoulder as he noticed her hands tiwtched suddenly.

"N-Non...G-Get zee ozahs out of 'ere...A-and get m-my medicine.." Alexis whispered back to her dragon companion, who nodded his head as he did just that.

"Okaaaaay folks! Let's just mozzy-on into the Dinning room, shall we..?" Dojo said as he practically shoved everyone out of the room, leaving Alexis in there...

The French-girl slammed the knife down onto a nearby cutting-board, almost splintering it into pieces, before going to the sink and getting a wet rag. After ringing the rag, Alexis went over to the dirt and started to scrub till her knuckles became raw. Dirt-scum was on her kitchen floor..!

-**Moments Later**-

Alexis groaned as she bonked her head against the wall, having taken the pills from Dojo just moments ago.

"I'll take these to the fellas, okay...?" Dojo asked Alexis as he motioned to the sandwiches, and the 1500 year-old was a bit nervous when the teen didn't reply.

...

..

...

"Um...Okay then! I'll just...Yeah.." Dojo uncomfortably said as he placed all the food onto 2 serving trays (like those in restaurants) before slithering out..

...

..

With a sigh Alexis backed away from the wall and made her way to the garden. The plants needed to eat also..Sorta.

* * *

A gentle smile crossed Alexis' face as she watered her vegetables and fruit, ooooh the peppers were ready to be picked..! All she had to do was get the jars and-

"Alexis...?" Dojo's voice resonated from behind the girl, who jumped a bit, only to smile happily at him.

"Dojo! Bonjour, vhat can I do fo'h you..?" Dojo blinked a bit at the French-girl, before slithering and sitting atop a pumpkin.

"Yeah, ya mind explaining why you were so nervous about meeting Clay's dad...? I mean, I figured you'd be nervous..But that was just..Well, crazy nervous..!" Alexis felt her face heat up at the declaration, before staring down at the ground a bit.

Her family had many rules and traditions, only 60 of them she knew by heart...The others she wrote down in her diar-JOURNAL! Journal, she did NOT use a diary...

One of the first rules was rather simple and nice really. A member of the family could date anyone they wanted and the family could not be mad...Yet, said family member had to be approved by the person their dating's parents...I-it was just a must, really...

But, the again...Her family wasn't known for always following that rule, even though it's been there forever it seemed...Heck, her family had some of the wierdest relationships with or without the rules..! It was rumored that her ancestors on her father's side were the one's who gave Shakespeare the idea of 'Romeo and Juliet' because they had ran away as star-crossed lovers themselves..!

"Umm...J-Just because, a-ahl'ight..?" Alexis nervously mumbled before going back to gardening, Dojo opened his mouth to say something...Only for his body to start shaking.

"Sh-Shen Gong Wu alert..!" Dojo exclaimed before raising off to get the Scroll, all the while Alexis sighed in relief...She only hoped that they could get to this one, the last one (the one from the previous chapter that Dojo mentions) they hadn't been able to get..! Alexis stood up and started to go search for the group...Only to end up being the last one to get on, since they were waiting for her.

* * *

"Geez Nani, what took ya so long..?" Raimundo asked once they were up in the air, Alexis sighed a bit as she pinched a few of her hair strands.

Alexis was right now wearing a dark green button-down shirt, her blue jeans that had a bit of dirt on them, black boots, her blue bird earrings, and the Tao Choker. Kimiko was wearing a greenish wig, a yellow bubble jacket, a white headband, a frog back-pack, greyish pants, and yellow high tops.

"So'ah'y Rai, zee plants vere needing zere water and food." Omi blinked at Alexis' declaration, before looking past Kimiko and Raimundo to look at her.

"Plants eat..?"

"Oh, non mon petit frère...Mo'ah like zey needed some new mulch..." Alexis quickly adjusted her words, from behind Clay glanced back at his dad.

"Daddy, I'm tellin' ya, you and Ma would really like Lexi if ya got ta know her." Clay whispered to his dad, who rolled his eyes a bit.

"Ah don't care Clay, all ah can tell is that she's made ya soft."

"But Daddy ah-" Clay stopped talking when his dad gave him a constant stare, symbolizing that this conversation was over.

* * *

Alexis stood a bit behind Clay as Omi returned from peeking around the corner, where they had heard Jack gloating...Again.

"Jack Spicer already has the Shen Gong Wu..! But we can still surprise him, I have a veeery good plan." Omi started out, yet Papa Bailey had other ideas.

"What are you, some ladies knittin' club..? Just get in there 'nd hog-tie that runt." Papa Bailey declared to the group, Clay tipped his hat to his father.

"Yes sir..!" Clay stated before he started to walk around the corner, while everyone else was worried about this Alexis looked above them at the roof...She needed leverage.

"Raimundo! Up-up!" Alexis whispered to the Wind Dragon, who nodded his head as he cupped his hands together while Alexis back up a few feet. Without a moment's hesitation Alexis took off running towards Raimundo and jumped, her feet fitting into his hands before the Brazilian teen shot her up.

Had Alexis's arms been an inch shorter, she wouldn't have managed to grasp onto the roof. With some shimmying and careful placements of her feet, Alexis found herself a top the roofs as the group started going for the Orb. It wasn't until Jack was trying to make a get away, when Alexis struck though.

"A perfect strike! I'd love to stay and gloat, but I'm told I do too much of that." Jack said as he glanced towards Wuya, who agreed full...Uh..Heart-idly (Alexis; Does she even HAVE a heart?)..?

"So I- huh..?" Jack questioned as he noticed the sun suddenly not be above him, before looking up...Only to yell when Alexis suddenly clung onto his jacket after jumping off the roof.

"GIVE ME ZAT WU!" Alexis yelled as she clawed the evil boy genius, who held the Orb out of Alexis' grasp.

"Wha-no way!" Jack declared, before smirking a bit as he started to rise up into the air. "Hope you're not afraid of heights."

"Dude, I t'avel on a D'AGON! 'ow could I be sca'ed of 'eights..?" Alexis asked Jack, who stared at her a bit.

"Uhmmm..." Jack stared out, before grinning suddenly, causing Alexis to quirk a confused eyebrow...Before the French-girl yell in pain when her back was slammed into a house's wall via Jack crashing her into it.

"Unnng.." Alexis groaned as her grip slipped and she fell onto the ground, landing in a small fruit stand along the street...She was never so glad for over-ripped melons.!...Yet, the odd reddish liquid on her hands didn't really give her the best feeling in the world..

* * *

"-So long losers..!" Jack exclaimed before taking off, Raimundo looked towards Clay as the 4 other Elemental Warriors laid in mud.

"What were you thinking Clay...?" Omi nodded his head in agreement to Raimundo's question, before he to looked towards the Earth Dragon.

"Yes! I had a very, very good plan! Lots of kicking and flipping and-"

"Ah-Ah'm but...Ah had to prove myself ta Daddy." Clay apologized, quickly cutting off Omi's sentence..Only for said Papa to suddenly appear.

"The only thang you proved is what a mistake ah made lettin' you join this...Silly xi-ow pow Ring-a-ding quest in tha first place." Papa Bailey paused a brief seconds as he helped his son up. "Say goodbye to yer pals Clay, 'cause you goin' home ta Texas. And you ain't comin' back."

Everyone gasped at this, before they heard Dojo's panicked yell from a bit down the street.

"ALEXIS! Oh Alexis, come on, are you okay..? How many fingers am I holding up? SOMEONE GET ME A DOCTOR SHE ISN'T ANSWERING!" Dojo called out, quickly Clay ran over...Just as Kimiko looked towards Raimundo and Omi.

"How do you think Alexis is gonna take this..?" Kimiko asked the two boys as Papa Bailey started to head off, yet he could still hear them.

"I am more afraid, of who is going to have to tell her..." Omi commented, before the three started towards the same direction as Clay and his father.

* * *

By the time the rest of the group had gotten there, Dojo had fainted as Alexis dusted herself off...Yet, why was Alexis covered in red liqui-

"Lexi! Are ya all right..?" Clay asked as he rushed over to Alexis, who gave him a small reassuring smile.

"Oui Cher, I am bein...Zee red iz just some f'ah'uit punch zat someone left out. No big deal." Alexis calmed down the cowboy, before she went down and started to wake up Dojo. No one really wanted to tell Alexis Papa Bailey's plan...Well, all except-

"Miss Alexis was it..?" Papa Bailey started as he came towards the girl and the recovering dragon, who was starting to blink his eyes open.

"Oui...?"

"Ah'm not really sad to say this, but since no one else is willin' ah'll tell ya." Alexis quirked an eyebrow at this, forgetting about how nervous she should originally have been towards the older man.

"Ya see, ah don't want mah son ta stay here. Now, ah'm sorry about cuttin' off whatever it was that you and mah son had but ah-"

"It iz alright..." Alexis quickly cut off the older man, all the elemental dragons looked at the calm-looking girl.

'_NO IT IZZ NOT! PROTEST! TAKE A STAND!_' Alexis' inner voice yelled at her, yet the Nature Dragon stood tall as her face remained neutral...This wasn't her say... '_IT IZ YOU'H SAY! MAKE EET YOU'H SAY!_'

"Uggh...Wh-What happened...?" Dojo questioned as he looked around, Alexis looked down at him.

"Nothing, I 'ad landed in f'ah'uit punch...Clay is being told to go back 'ome to Texas...Nozing 'appened..." Alexis coldly replied, Dojo opened his mouth in shock at this...Only to close it when he noticed Alexis' bangs fall into her eyes a bit more than usual...

"Uhm...Okaaaaay then, uh...Let's just..Go home, okay..?" Dojo questioned everyone, no one responded..."Uh...Okay..!"

The ride back home was filled with nervous whispers as Alexis sat right behind Dojo's head, her hands clenching the scales underneath her fingertips as she tried not to cry.

* * *

Clay sighed a bit as he packed up the last of his things, before looking around the barren space that was once his room...*sigh*

"I 'ave nevah seen zis place so..Clean.." a voice joked from behind, Clay turned around to notice Alexis there, a sad smile on her face.

"Lexi..." Clay stared as he got up, Alexis then suddenly held out a jar that she had been hiding in her back...It was full of peppers, fresh peppers...

"'e-ere...Z-zey are f'om zee ga'h'den..I-I figu'a'ed y-you could take some...Z-Zat way, y-you won't fo'ah'get about me-us.! Us, I-I mean, us...Fo'h' a vhile.." Alexis explained as she looked towards the jar in her hands, mentally cursing at herself for almost crying.

'_CRY DANG IT! LET 'IM NOW 'OW YOU REALLY FEEL! STOP BEING A WUSS_!'...Curse her inner voice.

Clay was shocked by this declaration, before gently winding his hands around the jar so his and Alexis' touched...Yet he didn't pull away, not just yet..

"Shoot Lexi, I-I wouldn't forget about ya...Ah..Ah'm..." Clay's eyebrows knitted a bit as he stopped, what else could he say...?

Ah'm sorry fer makin' a promise ah can't keep...?...No, that seemed even more insensitive...

Ah wish mah Daddy could see how much you and tha others mean ta me?..That one was a biiiit to, uh..Revealin'...

Ah wish that we could run off, leave everythin' behind, and just live tagether on the country s'ah'de..?...NO.

"I...I p'ah'bably should go...Y-You'h papa vill be in 'ere soon to 'elp you viz you'h' zings..." Alexis said as she slipped her fingers out from underneath Clay's, and started to leave the room.

A tear started to escape as she left and-

"Wait." Clay managed to whisper out as he held onto Alexis' right wrist, preventing the girl from going anywhere...Carefully Alexis turned around, yet her stare remained on the floor.

"O..Oui..?"

"Lexi, look at me...Please..." Alexis bit the inside of her cheek, before looking up towards the cowboy with watery eyes.

"Vhy do you vant to 'urt me like zis...J-just let me go..." Alexis managed to whisper out as her throat tightened, her left hand clenching and unclenching as Clay looked at her with sad eyes.

"Lexi, ah never wanted ta hurt ya...I-In fact...Ah...Gosh, why ah..Ah really lik-"

"Claaaay!" Papa Bailey called out into the room, cutting off Clay.

'_CONTINUE!_' Alexis' inner voice called out, yet Alexis took a step back as her right wrist slipped out of Clay's grasp. Giving the Cowboy a small smile, Alexis then turned and walked out of the building with her head low, almost running into Papa Bailey.

"S...So'h'y..." Alexis muttered before going off to the kitchen, she still had to make dinner...

* * *

"You comin' to see them off..?" Raimundo asked from the kitchen door, Alexis had been slowly chopping an onion...Yet hadn't even been able to pierce the skin with how light she was cutting, even with the sharp knife.

"Oui, I...I vill be out in a second..." Alexis declared, the Wind Dragon frowned a bit, yet decided to leave it at that before he walked away. Once his footsteps were unheard, Alexis made her way to the cupboards and got out a can of onion powder, before heavily sprinkling it onto her hands...Then rinsing them ever so slightly, and after she got a small silver spoon from the drawers, she slowly left to go say goodbye.

* * *

Omi was bawling as he held onto Clay's leg, clinging onto it like a small child begging their father to not leave them with the babysitter.

"Don't go Clay! Pleeeease! The Temple will not be the same without yoooou!" Omi cried out, before rambling about how different everything will be. Clay sighed as he placed the last of his bags onto Dojo, before bending over and wrenching Omi off of him.

"Now don't be like that little buddy, ah'm sure we'll see each other again." Clay told the whimpering boy, whose teary eyes and quivering lips made everyone think of an abandoned puppy.

"Ooooh Clay.." Kimiko whispered once Clay put the Temple-boy down, before ensnaring the departing boy in a hug. Clay frowned at this, and patted the Japanese girl's back with a sigh.

"Ah know Kimiko, ah know..."

"Look man, you ever in Rio, look up my family alright...?" Raimundo said from the sidelines, Clay nodded to him as he let go of Kimiko...Before he almost crushed the Wind Dragon in a bear-hug.

"Air...!" Raimundo whimpered out, yet Clay held on a few seconds longer, before releasing the shorter boy...Then looked around.

"She's comin', she wouldn't miss out on tellin' ya goodbye." Raimundo whispered to the cowboy, who nodded his head to him.

"Cher...?" Alexis' shy voice called out from a few steps away, Clay turned to her and walked over to the crying girl with a surprise look on his face.

"D-Don't wo'h'y I vas cutting onions in zee kitchen for dinnah.." Alexis spoke softly, Raimundo quirked an eyebrow at this.

"But onions don't mak-" Raimundo was suddenly cut off when Alexis' right hand slapped down onto his face, before the Brazilian's eyes went red from the onion smell.

"IT BUUUUUUUUUUUURNS!" Raimundo cried out as he held his eyes, falling to the ground while doing so. Alexis, all the while, was rolling a silver spoon in her hands (it is said that silver can neutralize onion aroma)...Yet while her head was down, the cowboy suddenly picked up the girl into a tight hug, both of their heads down.

"Ah...Uh...Lexi, look-" Alexis quickly 'hushed' Clay's sentence, before he set her back on the ground with sad eyes.

"Y...You bettah go Cher...Ah..Ah 'ope ve meet again..." Alexis managed to whisper out before turning around and speed walking away from the group, leaving as the tears started down her face...Yet she didn't stop. Not when Raimundo and Omi yelled towards her, not when she almost ran into Master...

Yet once she was far enough away from the group, the speed walk ended up as a full on sprint.

She finally stopped when she came across a tree in the forest surrounding the temple, the large oak gave her a bit of comfort...And slowly, she began to climb up to the top branch.

* * *

Alexis groaned as she sat up in bed with her alarm blaring, before blinking a bit...Wait...

She looked around, left and right, then hopping up when she heard heavy footsteps. Was..Was it all a dream..?

Quickly the French-girl felt a smile erupt on her face, before racing to where the footsteps were coming from.

"Clay...? Cher? Iz zat you.?" Alexis whispered happily, before frowning a bit when she saw it was only one of the more heavy-set elder monks, who waved to her before continuing with his morning yoga..

He...He was really gone, wasn't he...? With a sigh Alexis shuffled off to the bathroom to get her morning schedule done and over with.

* * *

"Hey Alexis..! You wanna play against me in Goo-Zombies 2...?" Kimiko asked the slouched girl, who was inside her room watching a soap opera.

...

..

"Uh...Okay then, just...Let me know if you changed your..Mind.." Kimiko uncomfortably said before walking away, the Nature Dragon only hummed at this.

* * *

"Heee-eeeey, guess who got Kimiko's diary..? You wanna help me look through it Nani..?"

"..."

* * *

"Sister! I have come to turn your sad frown, upside-and-down..!"

"..."

"Ummm..Okay! Guess the number I am thinking of!"

"..."

"It was 7! Did you guess right sister..?"

* * *

Dojo frowned a bit at he sat atop Alexis' shoulder, the girl still maintained her morning schedule...Yet, just with a frown on her face.

"Alexis, you can't let this keep ya down!" Dojo exclaimed to his friend, whose eyes were on the skillet in front of her. Pancakes, eggs sunny-side up, and bacon.

"Dojo...You do not undahstand...If I 'ad gotten zee o'ah'b from Jack ven I 'ad 'im...Zen Clay would be 'ere.." Alexis whispered out, Dojo frowned at this and continued to pester the depressed girl, who still didn't budge.

* * *

"Kimiko..." Omi started after he scrubbed a plate with soap, before passing it to Kimiko.

"Raimundo..." Kimiko continued once she had washed the soap away, then giving it to Raimundo to dry.

"Clay." Raimundo droned on, before passing it to-

_crash_

Oh...Right...

"Don't look at me..! I got stubby little dragon hands!" Dojo defensively said, and they all also knew that Alexis was wallowed up inside her room watching French soap-operas still...

"I miss Clay..." Omi said with a sad sigh, sitting down on the kitchen floor that wasn't covered with the plate remains.

"It's not really the same, is it.?" Kimiko questioned as she looked towards her companions, all of who'm had frowns present on their faces.

""You can say that again..! I can make fun of Omi even more now, but half the time he doesn't even know I'm doing it!" Raimundo agreed, that was the only relative-good thing about Alexis shutting off from them.

"I wonder what Clay is doing righ-YOU MAKE FUN OF ME?.!" Omi yelled out, suddenly hearing Raimundo's declaration...The teenage boy sighed a bit, the sad look crossing his face again.

"Aww man I miss Clay."

"Too bad his Daddy is such a stubborn Cowboy." Kimiko agreed with the Wind Dragon, and Dojo decided to join in on the fun.

"Yeah, but you gotta dig the man's sense of style! That tie-slide thingy is really-" Dojo suddenly cut off when he started to shake a bit, everyone in the room looked towards him.

"What is it Dojo..?" Omi was the one to question the dragon, whose face was struck with realization.

"I just realized why the Lone Star looks so familiar! It's the Star Hanabi!" Dojo exclaimed, Kimiko questioned a bit if that was a Shen Gong Wu.

"Yeah...It must be inactive, that's why I didn't notice before!" Dojo explained to the group, an idea then struck Omi's (large and yellow) head.

"But...If it activated..Jack and Wuya will be all over it like Kiju flies on a Sun-Berry blossoms!" everyone gave Omi a rather odd look, "*sigh* I miss Clay and his colorful metaphors.."

"Soo..Uh, that aside...Who wants to tell Alexis the good news.?" Kimiko asked the boys in the room, before they all exited the kitchen to find the sulking-girl.

* * *

Alexis blinked at the beamining group before her, muting the soap opera she had been watching...

"So...You a'h telling me..Zat zee Lone Sta'h of Texas, an 'eirloom of zee Bailey family...Iz a Shen Gong Vu..?" Alexis questioned, all of them nodded their heads.

"And ve 'ave to go and take it from zem."

"Oh yes sister, aren't you mooost excieted about-"

"I am not going." Alexis bluntly stated, cutting off Omi's sentence.

"What..?" Raimundo yelled out, before he gripped Alexis' shoulders. "Are you insane Nani! You have to go!"

"NON! I vill not!" Alexis declared as she slapped Raimundo's hands away, glaring at the group a bit. "An 'eiloom and t'adition is zomezing ve can not change..! I am disgusted zat you all vould even zink of such a zing!"

It was true...Alexis had been born and raised to respect traditions such as this, and to think they were asking her to..To commit such a felony!

"Okay then, plan B." Omi declared to Kimiko and Raimundo, who nodded their heads.

"Plan B..?" Alexis asked, before she yelled when Raimundo suddenly wrapped Alexis in her own blanket

"'ey! Vat are you-stop!" Alexis cried out as Kimiko and Raimundo lifted the struggling girl up after tying her with the lasso inside her room.

Then, somehow, Alexis found herself bound-and-tied while riding atop of Dojo...

Inside her stomach though, Alexis knew...None of them were ready for the trials they would face in the land of the Yellow Rose.

* * *

Mayhemb; Part 1 complete! Sorry it took so long, had a hard time figuring out what went where. See ya'll in part 2! Reviews/comments welcomed.


	13. Big as Texas Pt 2

Mayhemb; Part 2~~ I'm excited and happy! *does snoopy happy dance* Enjoy!

* * *

Clay sighed a bit as he walked around the ranch a bit, ignoring the flaunting girls that were to the side.

"Yer gettin more 'nd more popular Clay." his buddy Jake commented beside him, a smirk on his face.

Jake was a about an inch underneath Clay's height with reddish-orange hair, bright brown eyes, freckles, and lightly tanned skin. He wore a dark red button-down shirt, blue jeans, a black belt, a white 10-gallon hat, and dark brown boots.

"Seems lahke it.." Clay stated as he only glanced at the girls, all of who'm were giving him flirty looks.

"Well...? Ya gonna talk to them?" Jake asked a bit with a smirk, Clay shook his head a bit.

"Nah..."

"It ain't got anythan ta do with that girl ya met at that..Temp'ah'l than is it..?" Jake asked, finally catching on a bit at his friend.

"Maybe..." Jake sighed a bit at this, before slapping a hand against his friend's shoulder.

"Clay, ya gotta let 'er go. 'sides, not like there's a shortage of gahls who'd love ta be on yer arm." Clay looked at his friend, before sighing a bit as he kicked the ground beneath him.

"Ya just don't know 'er like ah do though Jake...!..She ain't like tha girls here.." Clay declared as his eyes were focused on the ground, all the while Jake looked around..Only to stop and stare a bit.

"Ah'll be right back, 'kay..?" Jake asked, before walking away a bit from the sulking cowboy as he leaned against the fence...Not soon after, girls were around him, trying to talk with the teen.

"Howdy there miss, do ya need anythin'...?" Clay could hear his friend speak to a girl, only to blink when he heard the reply.

"O-Oui Monsieur, ah am looking fo'h Clay Bailey.." Clay looked up, before a grin practically split his face in two when he saw her.

"LEXI!" Clay happily exclaimed, running towards the French-girl, who turned around just in time to see 2 large arms pick her up.

"C-Cher..! B-Bonjour..." Alexis gasped out, before the 2 heard a cough behind them. Looking over Alexis' shoulder, Clay smiled even wider when he saw the rest of the gang behind her.

"Fellas..! What'er ya doin' here..?" Clay asked as he continued to hug Alexis, who tried to get comfortable in the suffocating arms as the Texan-girls along the fence glared at her a bit.

"Weeeell...Ya may wanna sit down Clay.." Dojo started, before explaining everything about the Star Hinabi to the cowboy...

...

"Uh..Jake.? Ah gotta ask ya ta go home a bit early, you and the girls..." Clay told his companion, who frowned a bit, before grinning as he looked at the girls.

"Ah'll right then, nice ta finally meet ya Miss Lexi!" Jake chimed before strutting on over to the ladies, who were still glaring at Alexis.

"Come on, I'll take ya to tha ranch..Daddy'll want ta hear about this.." Clay commented as he slowly put Alexis down, yet kept a small hand on her shoulder as they walked over to the Bailey household.

* * *

Alexis stayed away from the group a bit as they told Papa Bailey the truth about the family's heirloom, and after he declared that they were working, Papa noticed the French-girl's position.

"And what'a bout little-Missy over there..?" Papa Bailey questioned with a nod of his head, Clay also looked to the group for the answer to this.

"She doesn't feel like we're doing the right thing, coming in and taking the Star Hinabi..Something to do with tradition and heirlooms.." Kimiko explained, Papa Bailey took this into consideration a bit before walking over to the girl.

Alexis was staring at the grass beneath her feet, which tickled her ankles a bit. (Kimiko and Alexis are wearing the same civilian clothes as from the last chapter)

"Ah heard your not gonna try ta take the Lone Star.." Papa Bailey started as he sat down with Alexis along the porch, the girl glanced at him as a shy blush painted against her cheeks.

"O-Oui...I-It iz not ou'h place to take it f'ahm you o'h you'h family.."

"Well, am must say that's mighty nice of ya ta think that..." Papa Bailey slowly stated, before he got up and smirked down at Alexis. "Now come on, ah got someone fer you to meet."

"Old Bessie..?" Alexis tried, earning a rather amused chuckle from elder male.

"No, come on in." Papa Bailey stated as he placed a hand on Alexis' shoulder, leading her inside the house. Clay gulped nervously at this, before leading the others inside also.

Inside the house was rustic and vintage decorations of old rugs, white curtains, country-themed paintings, door decorations, and even a boot rack here and there. The walls and floors were grey-brown boards, covered with the occasional covering over furniture or mats. While Kimiko seemed to be displeased with the look of the house, finding no new-age technology inside, Alexis went all starry-eyed at the place around her.

"Come on, follow me." Papa Bailey declared, a small smirk on his face at Alexis' expression to her surroundings, before pushing the girl through what looked like the dinning room and into a kitchen.

...Alexis was officially in heaven...

"Wood countahs, old metal stove, non-f'eezah pie crust..!" Alexis happily chimed before rambling on in French at the kitchen, all the while the group watched from the doorway as the teenage girl suddenly stopped in front of the stove and sniffed the air.

"Count'ahy apple...Home-made c'ah'ust, freshly g'ah'ound zinnomon..!" Alexis suddenly hugged the stove, a grin on her face. "I love zee count'ah'y..!"

"*giggles* Ah'm glad ya like mah cookin' sugar." a feminine voice commented from the other door in the room, Clay gave a worried smile a bit at the voice.

"Hi mama." Clay called out, just as a woman stepped in (going off the small glance we get during the Black Vipper's episode).

Mama Bailey was a rather heavy woman like the rest in the family, with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and was somewhere between Clay and Alexis' height. She was wearing a simple lavender dress and a white apron over her waist.

"Like..? Zat is an undahstatement..! Zis, zis is beautiful! I 'aven't seen such 'ome cooking since I vas 'ome in New Orleans...!" Alexis happily chimed as she stood up, that starry-eyed look never leaving her as she roamed the kitchen as Mama Bailey smiled at her. All the while Papa Bailey gently pushed the group away from the door and into the living room, yet Alexis didn't seem to notice their departure.

"New Orleans huh..? Yer a bit far from home then." Alexis nodded her head at the woman's statement, before she stopped and stared when something caught her eye on the counter.

Mama Bailey looked towards the object that the guest had been looking at, just as Papa Bailey came back and leaned against the doorway with a small smirk. He had sent Clay to give the others a tour of the house. Slowly the eldest woman in the room picked up the object of interest, the jar of peppers Alexis had given Clay...

"Oh this, Clay won't let me use 'em in cookin'. Said ah can't, that he wanted ta keep them in memory of some little filly he met at that temple he was out...What was her name again...?"

"Alexis was 'er name dear." Papa Bailey told his wife, Alexis blushed a bit at this as the woman nodded her head.

"Right, right..." Mama Bailey suddenly realized something, before turning to Alexis. "Ooooh where are mah manners..? Ah'm Mama Bailey, nice ta meet ya sugar."

"Bonjour Madame Bailey, I am Alexis and-" that was as far as Alexis could get before Mama Bailey's arms crushed her into a hug with a squeal.

"Oooooh! So yer the lill' bumblebee that mah Clay's been fiddlin' over! Why, yer just as cute as he said!" Mama Bailey gushed happily, smiling brightly as she set Alexis down onto her feet while beaming down at the younger girl. The French-girl was then subjected to odd sayings, a pinched cheek, and some talk about the future of the family...Alexis was sure her face had never been this red, except for when she was born.

"Oooooh why ah'd love it if ya helped me in tha kitchen!" Alexis blinked at this, before a big grin erupted on her face.

"O-Oui! I-I'd love to!" Alexis happily chimed, only for 2 hands to pinch her cheeks again, before an apron was handed to her.

* * *

Alexis sighed a bit after she talked with Papa Bailey, who was staring down at her. The 2 were outside on the porch, curfew had just hit.

"So...Let me get this straight Little-Missy...Ya want ta prove yerself ta me also." Papa Bailey declared to the French-girl, who stiffly nodded her head.

"Oui, and don't you da'h'e 'old back..."

...

..

...

"Alrighty then, yer gonna work on the farm then while the others bring the cows to the creek.." Papa Bailey declared, Alexis only nodded at this before the 2 shook hands and went inside. Tomorrow was gonna be...Interesting...

* * *

Alexis popped her pills into her mouth as the sun rose in the distance, trying her best to stay calm as her schedule got altered due to..Well, it not being her place to take control of.

"Here ya go." Papa Bailey declared as he threw a few articles of clothes to the French-girl, before closing the bathroom door behind him. With only a glance at the articles, Alexis blushed a bit before changing.

* * *

"Whooo-wee! That's a right-perdy outfit Kimiko." Clay chimed as he saw the Japanese-girl step out in a cowgirl uniform, adjusting her pink-white gloves.

Kimiko had on a light brown wing with 2 light blue bows, a blue dress that went to her hips with puffed sleeves, a white belt around her waist, pink boots, a white scarf, and a pink cowgirl hat.

"Not my usual thing but...Anything with sequence can't be all bad." Kimiko declared, before Raimundo stepped out.

Raimundo was wearing dark blue jeans with brown chaps, black boots, a yellow-buckled red belt, a black shirt with white cuffs and neckline, a yellow bolo-tie, and a brown red-sashed cowboy hat.

"Aaaaw I feel silly...*yawn* And sleepy.." Raimundo complained, yet Clay chuckled at this a bit.

"Well...That's ah life of ah cowboy..'cept the..Silly part." Clay commented, suddenly the group heard Omi yelling.

"CLAY! CLAAAY!" Omi yelled from within a white with black-sashed cowboy hat, his grey chaps, blue pants, and black boots the only part of him seen.

"Uh...I may need a smaller hat..Perhaps a 6-gallon..?" Omi questioned, Clay chuckled a bit at this as he took off the over-size hat that covered more than half of the Temple-Boy.

Omi was also wearing a white buttoned-down shirt, a black vest, a black with yellow buckle belt, and a red scarf.

"Well...See what we can do about that Omi." Clay stated with an amused look, Omi didn't seem upset by this.

"Very well, have fun on the ranch Cow-pokes! Return thirsty for milk, because I will be making buckets of it!" Omi happily declared, just as Papa Bailey stepped outside.

"Don't get yer hopes you Tyke," Papa Bailey started, before letting out a whistle as he started to get down from the porch, "Come on Little-Missy! Ya said ya wanted ta get started!"

"I knov!" Alexis declared as she stepped out, Raimundo was almost laughing on the ground when he saw her outfit, just as Clay blushed a bit.

Alexis was basically wearing a smaller version of Clay's outfit, yet a bit more..Feminine...Alexis was wearing a light blue buttoned shirt that was undone, a white tank-top underneath that, dark blue jeans, her blue-bird earrings, a brown belt, brown cowboy boots, a red scarf, and the cowgirl hat that Clay had given her. Turns out, Dojo had sneaked it out of her room along with a guitar.

"Sister, why are you wearing Clay's clothing..?" Omi questioned the French-girl, who shared a small blush with Clay.

"Little-Missy wants ta prove herself ta me also, and since Clay'll be workin' the cows with you lot...She'll be Clay's replacement fer today." Papa Bailey declared, before nudging Alexis along with a hand as he started walking.

"But Daddy, she can't-"

"Cher...Zis is my decizzion...Please, let me t'ah'y.." Alexis whispered to the cowboy, who sighed a bit as he took off his hat and looked at the smaller girl with worried eyes.

"Just...Just take care of yerself...A-And my Mama and Daddy to, alright..?" Alexis smiled at this small declaration, placing a small hand on Clay's cheek.

"Mon Cher, you don't 'ave to worry about your papa or mama. I'll stay 'ere and protect zem."Alexis declared, before she took off running after Papa Bailey.

"You think Alexis will be okay..?" Kimiko asked the group, no one really had the answer though...

* * *

Alexis glared a bit at the hay that she had to haul hay for the cow's to eat, Papa Bailey watching her work from the top of the truck.

"Come on! Ya can do better, can't ya..?" Papa Bailey pestered the girl, who grunted as she lifted a hay bale onto her shoulder before walking into the barn and placing it in the loft.

* * *

"Get yer legs a-movin'!" Alexis heard Clay's father yell at her as she sloshed the slop into the pig's trough, the Texas sun was beating down on her as the elder man waited out on the porch a few yards away. She had just got done mowing the acers of grass that the Bailey's had, yet Papa Bailey wasn't ready to let her have a break yet.

Alexis cursed under her breath in French as she wiped off the accumulated sweat off her forehead as she turn around and-

A small tug erupted from her left side, causing Alexis to turn and stare at a small baby piglet.

"Ya gotta feed the little'uns milk, and make sure ta get them inside the barn." Alexis nodded at this as she took 2 of the piglets into her arms, before staring over to the barn...Just missing Omi as he was kicked out.

"Bonjour Old Bessie.." Alexis muttered under her breath as she continued, how much trouble would she be in if she just up and ran off...?

* * *

Alexis sighed as she adjusted her scarf to let air flutter around her neck, before going back to her most recent job. A part of the fence was broken, and once the cows came back well...Where'd they go if it wasn't fixed.?

"Sugar...? Do ya want a drink?" Mama Bailey asked as she came over, a can of cold root beer in her hands. Alexis glanced at her and gave her a thankful.

"Merci." Alexis whispered as she gratefully took the can, the older woman smiled at her a bit.

"Don't think nothin' of it! Ah think it's real sweet that yer doin' this fer mah son and husband." that was when Mama Bailey's face fell into a rather confused stare. "Though, if ah may ask, why are ya doing this..?"

Alexis sighed a bit as she took the metal can away from her lips, sighing as she felt the refreshing liquid trickle down her throat...Before she placed the can down on the ground, picked up the nails and hammer, and started going back to work. But work meant two things now; fixing the fence, and explaining everything to Mama Bailey.

Once Alexis was done explaining, Mama Bailey was smiling the sweetest smile on her face it seemed. "Yer family'd be proud of ya if they found out what yer doing, ya know..?"

Alexis paused a bit at this, before shaking her head a bit. "Non, zis isn't really anyzing new...I worked on mi grandpapa's farm fo'h eight years...Zis, zis is nozing at some times, zen at ozahs...Vell, it's 'eally vork zen...Sometimes I just vant to quit, but...But I can't.."

"Well then, ah'd better let ya go back to yer work." Mama Bailey started as she turned away a bit, "But if ya need anythin', jsut holler."

Alexis smiled at this, nodding her head in understanding, before going to work. Yet half-way through her being done, she ended up getting a bit tired of the empty noise around her..Well, empty when Omi wasn't yelling as Bessie kicked him. So, what do ya do when you're tired of no noise..? Make your own, and that's exactly what Alexis did. Softly she hummed the words as she continued, a small smile on her lips as a country-accent came out by accident

Alexis; _Well I heard he needed some help on the farm _  
_Somebody with some luck and two quick arms _  
_Not scared of dirt and willin' to work _  
_till the sun goes down_

_So I pulled up and said I'm your gal _  
_I could start right now then we went to tha corral_  
_He said the fence needs fixin', _  
_the piglets need feedin' _  
_And the grass need mowin' down_

_I was haulin hay, I was feedin the hogs _  
_and that summer sun had me sweatin like a dog _  
_I just cooled off with some beer_  
_I sure am grateful my papa ain't here_

_I was cussin' out loud, thinkin bout quitin' _  
_Lookin' 'round now I can't here Papa spittin'_  
_Cuz just when I got think I'm about to run_  
_I remembered then of Papa Bailey's son_

Alexis giggled at the song a bit, before standing up as she realized she was done. With a quick sigh of relief, Alexis went off to go find her boss.

* * *

"Ah gotta say, you did a mighty good job." Papa Bailey said as he looked over the fence, Alexis right behind him. Mama Bailey was inside making dinner, and since there wasn't a window that let her see where they were at in front of the house, they were safe to talk about what they pleased.

"Merci, Monsieur." Alexis softly spoke, that was when Papa Bailey stood up and turned to her with a small smile.

"Little-Missy, ah don't impress all that easily...But, ah think-"

"HEY LOSERS!" a familar voice yelled out, Alexis looked up and glared at the red-headed boy.

"Greaaaat, just vat I needed...Jack Spicer."

* * *

This commercial break is brought to you by; Country Music.

...Okay, carry on.

* * *

"Okay gramps, give me the Wu." Jack declared to Papa Bailey, just as Alexis fiddled with her scarf a bit as she got the Tao Choker ready...Only to remember that it was inside her and Kimiko's room of the house. DANG IT!

"Ya two must be some kinda goofy..! If ah ain't ah given the Lone Star to mah own son, ah sure ain't given it to ah Mama's boy like you." Papa Bailey declared, Jack didn't seem all that impressed.

"Did I sound like I was asking permission..? Jack-Bots, attack!"

"NATURE!" Alexis cried out as she hopped into action, kicking 2 of the bots into the others as she gripped Papa Bailey's wrist and tried to pull him away.

"Come on! Ve need to get you out of 'ere and-"

"Now ah ain't goin' anywhere!" Papa Bailey bluntly declared as he stomped his heels into the ground, cutting off Alexis as she continued to try and move him.

"Sides, what can he do..?" Papa Bailey was suddenly answered when he and Alexis were then grabbed by the bots, 3 of them holding down Alexis while 2 held Papa Bailey's arms.

"Hey! Hey, get offa me!" Papa Bailey yelled out, just as a Jack-Bot took the Lone Star away.

"Daddy! Lexi!" Clay yelled as he and the others rode up to them on Horse-back, Jack smirked a bit at their arrival.

"Nice place ya got here Clay, to bad about the sudden change of weather." Jack started, before he held up and activated the Orb of Tornami.

"AAAAV COME ON! I JUST MOWED ZEE G'AH'ASS!" Alexis complained, before she and Papa Bailey were let go by the robots as they were swept away.

"Madame Bailey!" Alexis gasped out as she ran through the flooding waters that started to enter the house via open doors and windows.

* * *

Alexis was gasping for air as she had to swim through the rooms, picking up the Tao Choker and a lasso as she went through the building. WHERE WAS SHE?.!

"Help!" Alexis swam towards the noise, before finding a closet as a hand pounded against the other side. After Alexis rose to the thin layer of air a top the hallway, she spoke quickly.

"MADAME BAILEY! Get as fa'h' away from zee do'ah' as possible and take a deep b'ah'eathe! I'm breaking down zee doah!" Alexis called out, she heard a mumbled confirmation.

"TAO CHOKER!" Alexis called out, before communicating with the boards around her. It seemed as through the door itself was already long-dead from contact, yet the boards on the ceiling were fresh and still retained life.

"'old me steady." Alexis whispered to the ceiling pans, which grew and held her hands down. Alexis pulled her knees up to her chest, before bucking against the door.

**thump**

**thump**

**th**-_crack_

* * *

Alexis and Mama Bailey gasped for air as they came onto the roof of the household, having gotten their quickly using a window in a room near the closet.

"Mama!" Clay called out from a little while away, Mama Bailey gave a reassuring smile to the 2 boys of the family.

"Ah'm alright."

"We're both alright son, now get that no-good wrestler." Papa Bailey added onto his wife's declaration, just as Alexis adjusted a bit as she held up the lasso.

"Cher, catch!" Alexis called out before throwing the lasso to Clay, who caught it with ease.

"Thanks Lexi, now you bettah take care of mah Mama and Daddy!" Clay called out, before lassoing the Star Hinabi out of Jack's hand. The Wu fell into the water, making both Clay and Jack dive for it...Yet, not without Jack calling his robots into attack mode.

Alexis and Mama Bailey moved carefully atop the slippery roof, all the while the French-girl was deflecting the robots away.

"Jack! Ah challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." Clay declared as he arose from the water first, soon followed by Jack.

"Clay, I challenge...Crud, alright..! You pick." Jack stated, Clay was quick to reply.

"Mah Serpent's Tail, against your Orb of Tornami."

"The Orb's getting old...How abooout." Jack paused as he pulled out a small piece of paper with his Wu's listed, before smiling a bit. "The Sword of the Storm! I haven't used that ta kick your butt."

"And you ain't gonna this time neither!" the cowboy looked around a bit before pointing to the barn, "The Star goes into the haystack and whoever finds it, wins."

"Good thang ya stocked up the hay supplies.." Papa Bailey commented to Alexis, just as Jack complained about the theme of the Showdown. Yet after the snide remark, Jack and Clay both declared the magic words.

"Let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

* * *

Alexis and Mama Bailey were cheering on Clay, all the while...

"Stop wastin' time with the little guy, cowboy up boy!" Papa Bailey declared as winged pitch-forks flew after Clay, who was trying to stay steady on his floating saddle.

"Ah'm tryin!" Clay exclaimed, before he activated the Serpent's Tail and disappeared into the hay.

"Ah see it!" Clay stated happily, yet...

"No yer doin' it all wrong!" Clay's father yelled out, shaking his head while his wife frowned at his behavior.

"I thought soccer dad's were bad." Dojo muttered with a sigh, Alexis nodded her head in agreement as they watched Clay float around the hay sphere. Yet some of them gasped when Jack shoved Clay off his saddle, and onto one of the surrounding smaller hay-bales.

"Bag this, SWORD OF THE STORM!" Jack yelled out, making a twister of hay suddenly appear. Alexis went down and gripped the platform bellow them, glaring through the twister as she tried to spot-

"THE STAR HINABI!" Alexis screamed out after locating it, Raimundo a few seconds behind her.

"The star!" Raimundo also yelled as he pointed out the Wu, all the while Jack zoomed over.

"No tahme ta dilly-dally son, get in there!" Papa Bailey yelled to his son, who glanced at the twister...Only to zoom over to the group and got into his father's face.

"Daddy, ah love you...But if'en ya don't mahnd, zip yer yap and let me get the job done mah way!" Clay shouted to the older man, who was taken back by this a bit...Only to smile proudly at his son.

"Uh, Clay..? I know this is a big Daddy-Son moment and all but.." Kimiko stated as she pointed out that Jack was close to the star, Clay nodded his head to this as he got out a lasso.

"Come ta Papa!" Jack happily yelled as he held out his hand for the Wu...Only to yell in surprise when the lasso wrapped around his chest, before he looked behind him to see Clay holding him still.

"moooooooooo" Jack turned with a confused look, and was greeted by the colliding-mass of a flying cow.

The group happily exclaimed as Jack was shoved into the barn's side by the lasso then, before being pinned down by the flying pitch-forks. With no other distractions then, Clay was free, to take the Star Hanabi.

"And that's how we take care ah business, Kung-Fu Cowboy style." Clay happily spoke as he held up the Star Hanabi for all to see, before they left the Showdown arena.

* * *

Alexis sighed happily as she laid out atop the roof of the Bailey manor, smiling at the stars above her. The group was allowed to stay for the night, and were gonna leave in the morning.

The day had gone better than she had expected...! She had been approved by both Bailey elders, Clay was allowed to take the Lone Star/Star Hanabi back to the temple, and Clay was allowed to come back!

"You enjoyin' yerself..?" Clay asked as he came onto the roof with a grunt, getting up there using a window and some maneuvering.

"Oui, zee stahs are so b'ah'ight out 'ere in zee count'ah'y.." Alexis whispered as she looked above her, moving to the side a bit as Clay laid down on the roof to her left.

"Ah suppose yer right, they are." Clay commented as he put his arms underneath his head to give him some comfort.

...

..

"So...You'h' mama said zat you didn't allow 'er to use zee peppahs.." Alexis spoke softly, glancing over and giggling at the embarrassed blush on Clay's face.

"And ah heard the real reason why ya wanted mah Daddy ta like ya." Clay retorted, and smirked back as Alexis blushed also.

"I-I'm so'ah'y if it was silly of me to-"

"Silly..?" Clay asked as he sat up, smiling down at Alexis. "Why Lexi, ah actually thought that..Well, that was rather sweet of ya."

Alexis sat up with a surprise look on her face. "S-Sveet..? R-Really..?"

"Why sure, and..uh...Well, ya mind teachin' me some of them rules..? I wanna be prepared fer.." Clay paused a bit as he looked down at his fiddling hands, a small blush and an embarrassed smile on his face.

"Fo'h..?" Alexis questioned as she scooted closer, Clay nervously looked at her.

"Fer when ah meet yer folks." Alexis blushed at this declaration, before she smiled brightly.

"S-Su'h'e! I-I can teach you some! Ah-"

_bzzzbzzz_

"Huh..? Who iz calling me..?" Alexis questioned a bit as she pulled out her phone from her pocket, the odd device having interrupted her..Yet she couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow. "Kimiko sent me a video link.."

"Well play it." Clay declared, a bit happy about the distraction. Alexis only glanced at him before nodding a bit, and opening the link. Soon enough, music started filling out of the speakers of her phone.

Phone; **We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof**  
**Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon**  
**With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume**  
**All I could think about was my next move**

Alexis fiddled with her phone, blushing as she realized what the song was.

"What's wrong..?" Clay asked, Alexis opened her mouth to reply...Only to stop moving when her phone dropped out of her hands and landed in the gutters. Yet it continued to play.

Phone**; Oh, but you were so shy, so was I**  
**Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe**  
**When you smiled and said to me**  
**"Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

Clay was suddenly blushing also, before looking away from Alexis as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Phone; **Are we gonna do this or what?**  
**I think you know I like you a lot**  
**But you're 'bout to miss your shot**  
**Are you gonna kiss me or not?"**

Alexis slowly stood up on the roof, and waddled over to the edge.

Phone;** It was the best dang kiss that I ever had**  
**Except for that long one after that**  
**And I knew if I wanted this thing to last**  
**Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand**

Alexis squeaked as she suddenly slipped on a wet shingle, yet she never met the roof's hard exterior.

Phone; **So I took a chance**  
**Bought a wedding band and I got down on one knee**

"Ya'll right Lexi..?" Clay asked as he held the French-girl up with one arm, steadying her on the roof a bit as a reddening blush crossed his face.

"O-O-Oui, zank you Cher."

Phone; **And you smiled and said to me**  
**"Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

"Do ya wanna get off the roof 'er-"

"Non!...Non, I-I..I vant t-to stay ere..

Phone; **Are we gonna do this or what?**  
**I think you know I love you a lot**  
**I think we've got a real good shot**  
**Are you gonna kiss me or not?"**

On the other side of the roof, Kimiko and Mama Bailey were smiling as they watched the two Dragon Warriors.

"This was a bit to easy." Kimiko whispered to the woman beside her, who giggled a bit.

"They just needed a lill' push in tha right d'ah'rection sugar."

Phone; **So, we planned it all out for the middle of June**  
**From the wedding cake to the honeymoon**  
**And your momma cried**  
**When you walked down the aisle**

Alexis slowly looked up at Clay, and gave the boy a nervous smile as she mustered up a bit of courage.

Phone; **When the preacher man said, "Say I do"**  
**I did and you did too, then I lifted that veil**  
**And saw your pretty smile and I said-**

"A-a'he you gonna kiss me o'h not?" Alexis whispered to Clay, who was blushing as brightly as she was.

..

"A-Ah'll..Ah'lright.." Clay managed to gasp out, gulping as he took Alexis' cheek in his hand while she placed her hands on his shoulders. Slowly Clay bent over as Alexis rose up on her toes, their eyes softly closi-

"Sister..? Clay? What are you two doing?" Clay and Alexis' eyes flew open suddenly at Omi's voice, before they turned to see the pajama-clad boy on the roof with them.

...

..

"Uhmm..." Clay started, Alexis was hiding her burning face in Clay's chest. Dear lord, that killed the mood...

* * *

The group was back at the Temple now, having just gotten there a few minutes ago. Omi was happily carrying in the bucket of milk he had gotten from Old Bessie to the kitchen, Clay was putting up his saddle from Texas, and Alexis was putting up the Shen Gong Wu...Raimundo and Kimiko having dumped them onto her.

Alexis sighed a bit as she opened the vault, having memorized the bell-chimes used to unlock it. Once she was done and the vault was closing, Alexis was rather surprised to see Clay standing in the doorway of the meditation hall with a embarrassed smile on his face.

"Uh..W-we never finished.." Clay told the French-girl, who blinked a bit as the blush renewed itself along her cheeks.

"O-Oui..V-Ve vere int'ah'upted." Alexis agreed as she slowly took a few steps towards Clay, who pulled off his hat while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yep.."

"SISTER! SISTER! COME HERE!" Omi yelled out, Clay frowned a bit at this as he stepped out of the doorway so Alexis could get out.

"Ah reacon you better go and-" Clay stopped talking when Alexis' lips skimmed across the tips of his, before she ran off..

...

..

* * *

**4 hours Later**

Raimundo smirked as he drew on Clay's face, the boy frozen stiff with a goofy smile.

* * *

Alexis sighed happily as she laid down on her cot, putting on her headphones as she couldn't help but giggle. Ya gotta love being a Dragon Warrior sometimes.

* * *

Mayhemb; I hope you enjoyed!

Song 1; "Farmer's Daughter" by Rodney Atkins, redone to fit  
Song 2; "Are you Gonna Kiss Me or Not?" by Thompson Square


	14. Royal Rumble

Mayhemb; Okay, chapter 11..!

* * *

Alexis was watering the flowers in the Temple's greenhouse, smiling happily as she worked. The 2 weeks and 4 days off from the Shen Gong Wu hunt had done her good, and had helped her a lot..!

She had gotten used to the Tao Choker, had been practicing a lot on her elemental moves, and had perfected several of her recipes..!

Plus, she and Clay had gotten some time alone...Only for Omi or Dojo to end up barging in. But then again...As of late, there had been some tension in the group..But Alexis figured that as along as anything didn't push them over the edge, they'd be fine.

"Sister! Come! We are doing team-building activities!"...Omi's declaration was already making a bad feeling in Alexis' stomach, so after she made sure her Swiss-Army knife her grandpapa had sent her was in her pocket, she left with Omi.

* * *

"The bolder was easily brought down by gravity. Bringing it up will take something far more elusive, team work." Master Fung declared from atop the cliff the group was climbing, each one of them were tied together to a bolder that they were supposed to bring up.

"Vat is zis even supposed to p'ah'ove..?" Alexis grumbled as she was climbing ahead of the group, her strong legs were aiding her greatly in this quest.

"Come on Kimiko, pull yer weight already! Ya can't expect me ta do tha heavy liftin'!" Clay declared to the Fire Dragon, who wasn't far behind Omi.

"Why not..? You do all the heavy snoring! It shakes the temple rafters." Kimiko retaliated, yet Raimundo was there to defend Clay...In a way.

"You're complaining about him when you're on the cellphone 24/7..?" Raimundo then put his hand into a formation to imitate a cell-phone, pretending to be Kimiko. "Oh no waaay! He said that..? Oh now way! What else did he say..? Oh no way, no way, no way!"

Raimundo then stopped talking as he and Clay climbed up a bit more, before the Brazilian continued. "And could you possibly download a more annoying ringtone..?"

"I 'ear you zere Raimundo!" Alexis called out bellow as she paused at a ledge, Kimiko was about to yell at them...When her phone started ringing, said 'annoying ringtone' blaring to them all.

"You brought yer cellphone..? Boy, Alexis and Raimundo's got you picked!" Clay called out, yet Kimiko wasn't ready to let this one go.

"Oh don't even come at me with that male-bonding and the boyfriend-girlfriend vibe Clay! I've had to listen to you complain non-stop about Raimundo's music and Alexis' candles!" Kimiko declared as she quickened her pace, the group was almost to Alexis then.

"What about my music..?" Raimundo asked the cowboy, much like Alexis did about her candle, both were replied with an awkward 'well'...'Luckily' Kimiko was there to continue.

"And I quote." Kimiko then gave a rather good impression of Clay. "Ah can't understand a single word them folk's is singin' 'bout. And ah use the term singin miiiighty loosely.' Along with...'Whoo-wee, them candles stank more than a summer-time skunk in an onion path'."

"Ah do not talk like that..!...Do ah..?" Clay asked the group, Alexis looked down at the boy a bit. Though she was pretty ticked about Clay's comment to her candles, she wanted to be nice for as long as she could...

"Don't wo'h'y Cher, I-"

"OH SHUT UP ALEXIS!" Kimiko finally yelled out, earning a glare from the French-girl above her and the cowboy bellow her. Well, so much for being nice..

"_**E****xcusez-moi**._.?/Don't you talk ta her like that!" Alexis and Clay declared to Kimiko, who retained a glare with Alexis.

"I am sick and tired of your down-home attitude toward everything, YOU'RE TOO EASY-GOING! And can you dress and more tacky..?"

"Vhy you little-OOO! Of all zee people to talk about zings zat a'h' tacky, you are one to talk!" everyone could just see fire suddenly surround Kimiko after Alexis' comment, yet the French-girl didn't back down as Kimiko stood on the same ledge as her then.

"Sugar, ya gotta be sensitive with miss Powder-puff over here." Clay added on, yet Alexis just held her fists against her head as she yelled.

"I DO NOT CA'H'E! All of you a'h'e an imbécile in you'ah' ovn vay!" Alexis then noticed Omi and Raimundo look at her. "Besides mon frères.."

"Pleeeeease my friends, remember that we are most powerful when we work together...! We must accept each other's bad points, along with the good!" Omi talked to the group, Kimiko raised her hands in a fighting-gesture as she and Alexis got ready to duke it out.

"If you guys had any good points, I might-" Kimiko was cut off as she accidentally fell off the ledge, Alexis was just as quick and pulled out her Swiss-Army knife before cutting her rope...Only to watch as everyone else fell to the watery depths bellow. From above her, Alexis saw Master Fung face-palm, all the while the others were ganging up on Omi.

"See what you made me do..?" Kimiko asked Omi, who was the only one that hadn't fell into the water, while sitting atop the bolder.

"I was merely trying to bond our group!" Omi defensively declared, Kimiko rolled her eyes at this as she undid her rope.

"Oh stow it Pollyanna." Kimiko declared, Raimundo nodded his head in agreement.

"For real Omi, your goody-goody attitude's getting on all of our nerves."

"Whoo, ain't that tha truth." with Clay's agreement, the 3 wet Elemental Dragons detached from the bolder and went their separate ways. All the while, Alexis climbed to the top of the cliff and bow in respect to Master Fung...Only to walk away, grumbling a bit under her breath as she did so.

* * *

The group was meditating in the meditation hall, each trying to stay focused. (Line from left to right; Kimiko, Omi, Clay, Raimundo, and Alexis)

"Omi, please tell Clay he's blocking my light." Kimiko told Omi, who turned to Clay as Raimundo and Alexis tried to focus.

"Clay, I have a message from-"

"Omi, tell Kimiko that ah'll cast mah shadow where ever ah darn-well please!" Clay told the temple-boy, just as the 2 once-focusing warriors snapped out of concentration.

"Kimiko, Clay responds-"

"Tell Clay that maybe if his shadow wasn't so FAT and HUGE from Alexis' cooking.."

"Clay, Kimi-"

"Omi, tell Kimiko and Clay that their both. Giving. ME. A HEADACHE!" Raimundo yelled out, cutting off the bicker as his head grew to a rather large size.

"Merci Rai." Alexis grumbled under her breath as she rubbed her temple, just as Dojo entered the room.

"Game on Party-people! Shen Gong Wu alert! We gotta live one-" Dojo suddenly stopped as he started to shake then, making the warriors gather around him.

"Looks like it's this way!" Dojo declared as he pointed in one direction, where the group rushed to...All but Alexis, who saw Dojo's tail start to point a different direction.

"HOLD UP!" Dojo called out, making the traveling warriors stop in their haste. "I-I-It could be a double header!"

Alexis then bent down and tried to help Dojo, yet flinched when his body twisted as both his arms and tail pointed different directions.

"It's 3! A Shen Gong Wu hat-trick!" Dojo exclaimed, only for his eyes widen as his body twisted even more.

"I-i'ts not 3, but 4..!" Dojo yelled out as his entire body twisted, yet it didn't seem to stop there.

"C-C-Come on! Th-thi-this is ridiculous..! It's not 4 either, but 5! 5 Shen Gong Wu, activating at the same time!" Dojo shouted, before yelling in pain as his body was twisted like a pretzel, Alexis quickly bent down and fixed Dojo's coiled body.

* * *

Alexis had Dojo on her shoulders as the group were in the Shen Gong Wu vault, Master Fung telling them the game plan.

"A flock of birds will gather more seeds if they fly in different directions." Master Fung told the group as he handed them the Shen Gong Wu they could be using.

"That means we're splitting up..? Good." Kimiko replied as she was given the Mantis Flip Coin, before Master Fung moved onto Raimundo.

"Yeah, fine by me." Raimundo declared as he was given the Falcon's eyes, Alexis held up the Tao Choker that was always with her.

"Oui, same." Alexis shortly stated, before Clay rounded up her side as he was given the Serpent's Tail.

"Ah recon we could all stand ta ride solo for a spell." Clay said, and then there was Omi, who sighed unhappily as he was given the Star Hanabi.

* * *

"The first Shen Gong Wu is called the Lotus Twister." Dojo instructed as the group flew over what looked like the Everglades, Omi looked up the Wu in the ancient scrolls.

"It has the power to turn your limbs into stretchable rubber." Omi declared, before Kimiko hopped up.

"I'm on it!" Kimiko chimed, before falling into a swamp buggy and zooming off.

* * *

"Our next target is the Longi Kite... with it, one can sail through the air!" Omi happily spoke as they flew over an island, Raimundo grinned at this.

"A deserted island? Sweet! Take your time pickin' me up!" Raimundo stated before bumping fists with Alexis, then he jumped off of Dojo.

* * *

"Lexi...Ah..Ah didn't mean ta.." Clay started to speak to the French-girl, who gave him a small smile.

"Cher, you shouldn't apologize, I am zee one 'oo should. I acted ve'ah'y..." Alexis was then at a loss of words, yet slowly Clay put an arm around her shoulder.

"Crabbier than ah hermit crab whose shell's bein' taken..?"

"Oui, I..I suppose...And I-" Alexis was then cut off at the declaration of the latest Shen Gong Wu, Dojo was talking to them now.

"Next is the Criss-Crosser, it switches anything between any objects..As long as they are in the same physical category, like uh...Animate and inanimate, situations...But only for aboooout...10 minutes, if I remember correctly." Dojo declared as they looked at the scroll, which showed a gun-like device that had 2 criss-crossing DNA-structured wires coming out of a cone, that had a handle and trigger.

"Zat is mind, I suppose." Alexis commented as she dropped down, yet Dojo stayed a bit.

"Also, look out for the Fan Dango...It's a Wu that gives the holder the ability to dance rapidly and strongly, can even make a twister or an earthquake if you can use it correctly. Aaaaaand the one we didn't reach in time..But hey, have fun kid!" Dojo told the French-girl, who held up a thumbs-up, before the group left her along the-

...

The base of a volcano...Greaaaaat.

* * *

"The forth Shen Gong Wu is the Tongue of Saiping. It allows you to talk to animals." Omi spoke to Clay and Dojo as they flew through the snow, the dragon smirked a bit.

"How Dr. Do little.." Dojo commented, before he started to shiver. "I-It's that way. Brrrr."

"Ah reckon animals might make for some better company." Clay commented as he landed atop the iceberg, smiling a bit as he walked on.

* * *

"That leaves the Sun Chi Lantern... It allows the user to unite his Chi energy with anyone illuminated by the Lantern's glow."Omi said as he and Dojo landed in a desert-like area.

"Hot, cold, hot again. Honestly, I don't know how to dress today. What is a dragon to do?" Dojo complained as he put on lotion, before continuing on with Omi.

* * *

Kimiko gasped a bit as she came across- "The Lotus Twister! Huh! Easy pickin's!"

Yet just as fast as Kimiko had seen it, she heard another swamp buggy that was piloted by-

"Meow~"

"Katnappe!" Kimiko yelled back before she and the feminine feline raced to the Lotus Twister, both ended up grabbing it at the same time.

"Up for a cat fight..?" Katnappe questioned the struggling girl, a smirk on her face.

* * *

Raimundo was running along the beach with his sun glasses on, before he grinned when he spotted it.

"The Longi Kite! Nice!" Raimundo declared, before he looked up as something caught his eye. "Whoa!"

Right there, running along the banks of the beach with sunlight in her hair, was a beautiful blonde babe in a red one-piece swim suit. Raimundo felt his jaw drop two times, before the gorgeous girl finally stopped in front of him.

"Excuse me. Are you sure you don't want to share that with me?" the bikini-babe asked Raimundo with a giggle, the Brazilian boy smiled a bit at this.

"Well I'd like to but.." Raimundo paused as he looked down, noticing how the waves made the bikini-babe's feet turn into that of the Chameleonbot. "But sharing isn't really my thing..."

The bikini-bot stared at him a bit as she took a step back, before lifting her arms...And robotic claws shot out to take hold of the Longi-kite.

* * *

Alexis had been walking around a bit...Okay, so maybe for an hour it seemed, as she tried to find the-

"The criss-crosser!" Alexis called out as she saw the Shen Gong Wu peeking out from beneath a bush. Quickly the Nature Dragon ran over to the bush and reached for it, just as a gloved hand landed atop it as well. Looking up and pushing away the foliage, Alexis gasped at who was in front of her.

"Le mime.!.?"

The mime smirked at the French-girl, kissing the tip of her nose as he tipped his hat. Alexis glared at him, just as the Criss-Crosser glowed.

* * *

Clay is seen smashing the ice that was blocking the Tongue of Saiping, grunting as he did so, before the ice finally broke and the Tongue slid across the ice..Only to be stopped in front of a pair of feet.

"Greetings Dragon of the Earth." Tubbimura spoke in a rather high-and-mighty voice to the cowboy, who took of running towards him. Due to the slickness of the ice and Clay's strength, both of them were pushed back...With the Tongue right in between them.

Quickly both weighted warriors crawled towards the Wu, both grabbing it at the same time, causing them both to slide in a circle.

"Well, looky here, a stand-off." Clay commented with a smirk, just as Tubbimura raised his eyebrows in shock it seemed.

* * *

Omi sighed a bit as he walked through the desert, only to gasp when he saw it.

"The Sun Chi Lantern!" Omi exclaimed, before hopping over to the tree that the lantern was strung upon...Only to shockingly watch as the sand started to rise, jsut as a certain 'evil boy genius' lowered down towards him.

"Huh..?"

"Step aside little man!" Jack yelled out, before Omi said his name before the 2 reached the Lantern and touched it...Before it started to glow.

"You know what's next." Jack told Omi, who nodded his head.

* * *

Kimiko and Katnappe are seen holding the Lotus Twister. Kimiko was holding her Mantis Flip Coin as Katnappe held the Tangle Web Comb.

"Katnappe! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown my Mantis Flip Coin-"

* * *

"-against your two-ton tunic!" Raimundo declared as he and the Chameleon Bot are seen hanging onto the Longi Kite, the robot holding the two-ton tunic.

* * *

"-In a race over this here ice-" Clay continued as he and Tubbimura held the Tongue of Saiping, Tubbimura was holding the Changing Chopsticks.

* * *

"-only there's a twist, we each carry a glass full of water and you can't spill a drop." Jack told Omi as he held the Monkey Staff, Omi nodded his head.

"Very well, I accept your challagne with a twist. Let's go," Omi started, before everyone's voices could be heard.

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

* * *

"Le Mime, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Tao Choker against you'h...Uh..." Alexis then paused a bit, before Le Mime suddenly held up a red and gold encrusted fan, smirking a bit.

"You?.! YOU VER ZEE ONE TO GET ZEE FAN DANGO?.!" Alexis yelled out, Le Mime only nodded his head.

"Fine, Monsieur, my Tao Choker against you'h Fan Dango..! Fi'h'st to cross ovah zee Volcano Ca'h'teah and get zee Criss-Crossah, wins. Oui..?" Alexis asked Le Mime, who nodded his head.

"Zen let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" Alexis yelled out, before the scene around them changed.

* * *

Le Mime and Alexis stood back-to-back, determined looked on their faces as they each faces a different edge of the crater.

"GONG YI TAN PAI!" Alexis yelled out, before she and Le Mime took off running.

Alexis dodged the volcanic rocks as they sputtered past her head, whizzing like bullets on the battle field, as Le Mime just strolled along while using a shield. How come he got the easier way out...?

* * *

This commercial break is brought to you in part by; the Fan Dango, one of the weirdest and my most ridiculous play-on-words I've ever used.

* * *

"TAO CHOKAH!" Alexis yelled out, before she told the foliage around Le Mime to bind him.

Quickly the vines and tree branches held Le Mime's limb, yet the mute-male smirked as he pulled out the Fan Dango...Only to stop when he realized, that he couldn't activate it...

"HA!" Alexis called out, ducking underneath the last bolder as she pricked the Criss-crosser with her fingers.

* * *

Kimiko sighed in relief as she was left to dry against a tree, the alligators that had been chasing her were gone now, having chased her phone...That she had to throw away...Yet, Katnappe decided to rear her feline head.

"My, my..! Look what the cat dragged in." Katnappe joked, Kimiko just rolled her eyes at this.

"Uuuugh, I hate your cat puns."

"Really..?" Katnappe paused as she suddenly shot a net towards Kimiko, capturing her and holding her against the tree. "I find them puuuuuurrfect."

"That exactly, what I'm..Talking about..!" Kimiko exclaimed as she struggled against her binds.

* * *

Raimundo groaned as he fell to the ground, having lost his Showdown and almost drowned to..! The Dragon of Wind looked towards the Chameleon-bot as it stepped closer.

"How about-" Raimundo was cut off when the robot suddenly clamped a claw onto the Brazilian-boy's back, before using the Longi Kite to get the 2 of them off the island. Raimundo was hoping for the best as he yelled throughout the skies.

* * *

Alexis smiled a bit as she held the 3 Shen Gong Wu in her hands, all the while Le Mime was glaring at her back.

"Zat vas actually..Vell, easy..!" Alexis chimed, before yelling when her feet were kicked out beneath her. Rolling onto her back, Alexis stared at the smirking face of Le Mime as drew back a fist, which collided swiftly with her-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**Screen Blacks Out**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

* * *

Clay shivered as he climbed out of the freezing waters, losing the Showdown like the others..Sorta.

"The Tongue is mine..!" Tubbimura declared as he held the Wu happily, Clay didn't seem to mind this though, and instead asked.

"Ah don't suppose you've got a blanket you could spare?" Clay was then met with a burlap sack being tossed over him, before he was dragged away..

* * *

"Without spilling a drop! I win your showdown with a twist, Jack Spicer!" Omi declared before gulping down the contents of the cup, and throwing it back to the boy...Who caught it before flying off with a frown.

"I can not wait to share this victory with my friends..!" Omi happily chimed, not knowing the situation that would meet him when he returned home.

* * *

Omi grinned as he hopped off of Dojo, a grin on his face as he did so.

"Sister! Kimiko! Raimundo! Claaaaay! Check me in my friends! I have severely trounced up and down on Jack Spicer's buttocks!" Omi happily said before coming into the housing-areas doorway, looking in.

"Hello..? Sister..?" Omi asked as he started towards Alexis' door, music coming from the other side of the blanket. Yet when he pulled back the cloth, he ended up seeing that it was only an alarm clock making the noise.

"Helloo..? My friends..?" Omi tried again while back up towards the building's door, just as Master Fung appeared.

"They are not here Omi..." Master Fung stated as he flicking on the light, showing that all the other rooms were empty also.

* * *

Omi was frowning as he sat on the other side of the Meditation Room from Master Fung and Dojo, shocked by the news.

"Captured..? All 4 of my friends?" Omi questioned, Master Fung was quick to reply.

"It is a new tactic by Wuya, we should have anticipated it." Master Fung stated gravely, Omi then stood up with a determined look.

"I must go after them at once..!"

"I don't know kid, you're facing some pretty steep odds here." Dojo spoke to Omi, who was starting to get prepared.

"Wuya's forces are very strong, and you will be alone." Master Fung added on, Omi then leaned against a nearby pillar.

...

..

"With all do respect Master, I am, alone..." was the last thing Omi said before walking away, determination in his eyes.

* * *

"The Sun Chi Lantern..? Is that the only Shen Gong Wu ya brought..? I mean, I'm all for packin' light but.." Dojo spoke to Omi as he tied a black bandanna across his forehead, the two outside a stone wall around Jack's house.

"It is all that I will need." Omi declared, before he jumped over the walls while taking out 2 of the robotic guards.

Quickly Omi snuck along the side of the stone wall, before finding a way up onto the roof and beside a unlocked window. Yet when a guard-light was atop him, Omi threw a disk that he had acquired from one of the robot guards' heads to take it out, slipping in before another light could find him.

Omi then jumped onto the rafters of the room inside, waiting and watching for one of the roaming Jack-bots dilly-dally at his post.

...

..

...

..

...

Only to grow impatient and decided to just karate chop it's head off.

* * *

Omi pulled open the vent cover as he peered down inside the room, grinning when he saw 3 of his friends.

"My friends..!" Omi happily declared before jumping down onto the floor, walking towards the chained and gagged Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay.

"Though I am a bit worried of Alexis not being here, I am sure the sound of hearing your voices again will give me tremendous pleasure!" Omi happily spoke, before hopping up and tearing off the gags. Each followed by the other, Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo yelled to their friend.

"OMI!"

"Ruuuun!"

"It's a trap!"

...

..

"That did not give me as much pleasure as I had hoped.." Omi stated, before a spotlight suddenly turned on from behind him. Quickly he turned flinched at this, before watching as 4 figures, all of their old foes, fall down and surround him. Katnappe, Tubbimura, the Chameleonbot, and Jack Spicer.

"Aaaaah so predictable..! The little monk could not resist rescuing his precious friends." Wuya said as she came out from the shadows, Omi glared at them all.

"Ya know, this trap would never had worked if I hadn't lost my Xiaolin Showdown in the first place..." Jack said to the group, all of who'm gave him the same look..."Wait..That didn't come out right..."

"Soon! We'll have all 5 of the Chosen ones out of the waaay!" Wuya happily exclaimed, Jack soon behind her.

"And the rest of the Shen Gong Wu will be easy pickins." Jack declared, and Katnappe decided to tease the boy.

"Even for Jaaack." Katnappe said, before the evil boy genius retracted his finger that had been pointing to his nose...Only to look around a bit.

"Wait...Uh...Where's Le Mime with Miss Frenchie..?" Jack asked, before the basement door slammed open to reveal a figure in the doorway, the shadow of Alexis' head on it's shoulders.

"Finally..! Le Mime, you have become victorious, hai..?" Tubbimura asked, only to back up a bit when the shadow tipped over and fell down the stairs with multiple thuds.

...Finishing off with a bruised Le Mime falling to the ground, and a ruffled up Alexis stepping into the light.

"Zee next time you vish to take me down in a Xiaolin Showdown, DON'T GIVE ME A BOY V'OO CAN'T USE ZEE SHEN GONG VU!" Alexis yelled out, before she hopped to the spot beside Omi and grinned down at him.

"So'ah'y I am late, I 'ad to figu'ah'e out 'ow to use mon new Shen Gong Vu." Alexis then glared at Katnappe and Tubbimura, who were already training in on her.

"But sister, your allergies-"

"A'h' gone fo'h' now, zanks to zee criss-crosser." Alexis reassured Omi, who grinned at her before the 2 prepared to fight.

"The weak talk, the strong take!" Omi declared to all the villains, Wuya couldn't agree more.

"Yes! And so we shall! Attack!" with Wuya's instructions, the 4 villains raced off against the 2 Xiaolin Monks.

Jack and the Chameleonbot ran against Omi, only for him to jump out of the way at the last minute, ending up in the two evil beings to collide with each other.

Alexis yelled as she dodged Tubbimura's attack, before the samurai got up and started to spin on his hands.

"Sister! Behind you! 5 hours!"...Alexis figured that the smaller boy meant 5 o'clock, making Alexis crouch down as she heard Katnappe's meow/yell. Once the cat woman was close enough Alexis swooshed down her right leg, tripping the teen, before using her left to kick the cat into Tubbimura.

"You fools! They have you fighting each other!" Wuya told the group, before Tubbimura and the Chameleonbot nodded heads, while Katnappe smirked a bit.

The Chameleonbot then sent a barrage of fist-attacks in the 2 monks direction, making Alexis go left while Omi went right to dodge.

"Kitties!" Alexis heard Katnappe yell, before she was suddenly surrounded by the white-fluffy menaces.

"'eally...? Zat is what you going to do..?" Alexis asked Katnappe, before picking up the cats by the scruffs of their necks, and tossing them into Jack. Jack yelled out as the cats clawed him, more then happy to it seemed...

"Sister!" Alexis turned around at Omi's yell, to see the boy trapped beneath Tubbimura's mass.

"Omi! 'old on! I-" that was as far as Alexis got before she felt a force wrap around her, making the French-girl glance behind and curse under her breath. Le Mime smirked at her as he held the imaginary lasso, kicking Alexis' feet from underneath her before hogtying the girl.

Alexis groaned as she was tossed onto the space beneath the chained Xiaolin Warrior's feet, all of them sharing a worried glance as the other 4 villains were dog-pilling Omi.

...

No...

"And so, it ends." Wuya happily declared as she looked around the room, Omi looked up at all his friends saddening faces..

Yet the yellow-skin boy wasn't one to give up so easily. With a simple nudge of his head, he set the Sun Chi Lantern up, and activated it. A light suddenly illuminated the room from the lantern, as golden flecks flowed out of the other Dragon Warrior's forms.

"Stop him! He is merging his chi energy with the others!" Wuya yelled out, but by that time, the golden flecks had already entered the lantern. Omi suddenly glowed in a bright light, and inside his head, he could hear and feel it. All of his friends, and their elemental properties.

"FIRE!"

"EARTH!"

"WIND!"

"NATURE!"

The glow around Omi suddenly brightened, before the light blinded the whole entire room as the villains flew off of the Lantern-wearing boy.

"MEEEEEEEEEOW!" Katnappe started as she came running to Omi, who harnessed Kimiko's Fire element.

"Fire!"

"AH!" was what Katnappe was flung back by Omi, crashing into a cabinet beside the Chameleonbot. The robot looked down at his companion, before changing into the form of a lion, and running at full-charge at Omi.

"WIND!" Omi cried out, sending an air current that repulsed the lion-bot backwards and into the same cabinet as Katnappe. From behind, Omi saw Le Mime try to sneak up on him.

"NATURE!" Omi exclaimed before doing a back flip, landing in a hand stand, before pushing up and planting his feet on the bottom of Le Mime's chin. The mime was sent straight through the ceiling almost. Jack looked a bit worried by this, and watched as Tubbimura raced up to Omi.

"EARTH!" Omi shouted as he planted down his feet right before Tubbimura crashed his gut into the smaller-man's form...Yet Tubbimura ended up being stopped by Omi, before he was tossed at the cabinet...Which then fell onto the 3 villains that were before it.

"Don't make me bust you up, little man." Jack stated as he tried to remain tough...Only to scream and run away in fear as Omi started to charge up his chi.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going..? COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Wuya called out, racing after the boy genius while the group laughed at this display.

* * *

"So, what took you so long to get back, Alexis..?" Dojo asked once they were high in the sky, Alexis glared at the dragon head.

"oooooh I do not know 'eally..! I just know zat..NO BODY CAME TO GET ME!" Alexis yelled to Dojo, who sweat-dropped while giving an embarrassed chuckle.

"Hehe...Whoops..Sorry, guess in all the excitement I sorta...Forgot." Alexis glared at Dojo, while the others thanked to Omi.

"-You kicked some major butt back there, bro.." Raimundo said as he rubbed the top of Omi's head, before the Temple-boy held up the Sun Chi Lantern.

"It was not me, it was." Omi paused as the Lantern glowed, and everyone placed a hand a top it. "All of us."

* * *

Mayhemb; Okay, sorry if this was a bit...Jumbled...Sort of a difficult episode to write about...But, anyway, hope you enjoyed! And I'll see you next time!


	15. Mala Mala Jong

Mayhemb; Okay, chapter 11..!

P.S.; Be prepared for some..Craziness during this episode...Trust me.

* * *

Alexis laughed along with Raimundo as the two read a joke-book, whispering something to the other after each joke. As of late, the two dragons had been spending a bit more time with each other since the group had been attacked by Jack Spicer, the Chameleonbot, Le Mime, Tubbimura, and Katnappe.

"Sister, what is so hilarious that you are quivering..?" Omi questioned as he, Clay, and Kimiko entered the room, the Dragons of Wind and Nature chuckled to each other a bit.

"Oh nozing, nozing. Just some stuff." Alexis said, Raimundo nodded his head in agreement, before they went back to reading.

...

..

"I do not get it." Raimundo and Alexis both jumped back, staring down in surprise at Omi, who had sneaked in between them to read the book.

"It ain't all that funny..." Clay said once he picked up the book and read the joke, Kimiko nodded her head in agreement with the cowboy and Omi.

"Seriously, what's the point in this..?" Kimiko questioned, Raimundo stood up with knitted eyebrows.

"The point is to have fun..!" Raimundo declared as he swipped the book away from Clay, before turning to Alexis. "Come on Nani, let's go."

Alexis slowly stood up, bowed to the group, and jokingly hooked arms with Raimundo before-

"SHEN GONG WU ALERT PEOPLE!" Dojo chimed out, just as Master Fung came into the room.

"You all better prepare for the newest challenge." Master Fung told the group, before they all started to head out...Only for the elder to hold an arm out in front of Alexis as she tried to pass.

"I am sorry Alexis, but I must ask you to stay behind and help me in the garden." Master Fung stated, before Raimundo turned around and gave Alexis a smile while throwing her the joke book.

"It's okay Nani, we'll talk later, 'kay..?" Raimundo asked the French-girl, who smiled at him before they bumped fists.

"Oui, 'ave fun mon amis..!...And Kimiko." Alexis chimed to them, Raimundo gave her a thumbs-up before the group left.

"Come, Alexis." her elder declared as he started down the hallway, Alexis sighed at this before she followed her Master. Honestly, why did she have to be the Dragon of Nature..? Why not the Dragon of...Of Wu..? That would be a new one..Yeah, that was good..

* * *

Alexis sighed a bit as she helped Master Fung around the Green House, a bit mad at the elder in all honesty...

He had prevented her from going to get the newest Shen Gong Wu...

To water the orchids and prune the bigger foliage...

...How was this fair..?

"Alexis..."

"Oui, Mastah Fung..?" Alexis replied, only inching her head towards the man so she could maintain focus over the lonely cacti she had been trimming.

"I know you must be sad about not being able to go with the others..." Master Fung started, slowly the French-girl nodded her head in agreement.

"Oui, I...I am...Just a..A tad bit..."

"Though you must understand my decision is for the best, my young pupil."

"Oui..."

...

...

...

"May I tell you a tale, Alexis..?"

"Of cou'ah'se, Mastah Fung." Alexis silently said as she picked up a pair of pruning sheers, the ficus were getting out of hand again..

"Very well, I would like to tell you the tale...Of Mala Mala Jong." Master Fung stated, before the two became engorged in a tale that left Alexis quivering.

"But luckily, we never have to worry about that again. After all, for all of that to reoccur, Wuya would have to acquire the Heart of Jong." Master Fung said...Only to turn around and blink when Alexis was in the corner, her eyes wide with fear.

"Perhaps I...Shouldn't have used so many details..." Master Fung commented, before he helped the teen up and the 2 left for the kitchen. Perhaps some nice tea would calm the Nature Dragon down...

* * *

Alexis grinned happily when she and Master Fung saw Dojo land, before the 2 went outside to greet them.

"Bonjour, welcome 'ome!" Alexis chimed before hugging Omi, only to frown a bit when she saw the Temple-boy's features scrunched into a frown.

"I sense disappointement." Master Fung said once he stepped out of the doorway, Omi bowed his head a bit after Alexis placed him back on the ground.

"Shame forbids me of speaking of my wacky failure." Omi's sentence ended up with a sigh of frustration from Kimiko, who had probably tried to fix Omi's disability with a word...

"Omi lost a Xiaolin Showdown." Clay stated for their Master and Ally to hear, Alexis crouched down and petted Omi's head, while Master Fung gave words of wisdom.

"Young Monk, you must learn that life is a river. It has ends and flows."

"You mean...You win some, you lose some..?" Raimundo clarified the older man, who nodded his head.

"Precisely Raimundo. While we should endeavor to win all the Shen Gong Wu, it is not the end of life as we know it if we occasionally lose one." Master Fung told the group, everyone felt a little bit better after hearing that.

"Oui, do not be so downcast Omi." Alexis whispered to the yellow-skinned boy, before kissing his forehead, and standing up.

"So, Omi, which Shen Gong Wu did you lose..?" Master Fung questioned the smaller boy, who looked a bit hopeful.

"The Heart of Jong." Omi replied, Alexis and Master Fung shared a smile at this...Before realizing what the boy had said. Master Fung gasped at this, his skin turning a sickly blue as he stumbled backwards, while Alexis let out a terrified scream.

"But that means..." Master Fung then paused his sentence as Alexis fell into Clay's arms, having just fainted. "The end of life as we know it."

The group all stared in shock at this...Ooooooh crap.

* * *

Alexis blinked her eyes open, glaring at the light that invaded her vision as she slowly tried to sit up..Only to feel a strong hand stop her shoulder. Looking over, Alexis was a bit happy to see that it was Clay's hand holding her, with Raimundo right beside him.

"Raimundo..? Cher...? Oh zank god, it waz all a d'ah'eam..!" Alexis sighed in relief, only to feel her pulse spead up when the 2 boys frowned at her.

"Ah'm sorry Lexi...It wasn't ah dream.." Clay apologized to the Nature Dragon, who shook her head in disbelief.

"Non...Non..!" Alexis gasped out, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Nani, Nani, come on, come here." Raimundo whispered as he pulled the Nature Dragon into a hug, patting the scarred-to-death girl's back.

"Uh...Guys..?" Kimiko asked from the blanket door of Alexis' room, everyone slowly turned to her. "Master Fung's calling everyone in for a meeting, come on."

After Alexis was steady, and once she picked up the Shen Gong Wu in her room, she left with Clay and Raimundo. In her belt was the Fan Dango, and across her neck was her Tao Choker...May, whatever deity that was looking down on the group, bless their souls...

* * *

The Jetbutso, the Third-Arm Sash, the Shroud of Shadows, the Fist of Tebigong, the Eye of Dashi, the Helmet of Jong, and the Heart of Jong...A monster to behold, in short.

Raimundo, Alexis, Clay, Kimiko, and Dojo sat a bit behind Omi in the first row.

"In addition to incredible strength, Mala Mala Jong also has the power of each of the Shen Gong Wu that make up it's form." Master Fung paused as he looked across the rook filled with monk. "I expect Wuya will attack before the end of the day."

"So...Tonight's potluck is off then..?" Dojo's question ended up with him getting glares from all but Alexis, who was looking at the plans of Mala Mala Jong...

"Master, how will we fight this Mala Mala Jong..?" Omi questioned the leading elder, who already had an answer.

"You won't, Omi. You and the other Chosen Ones will take our Shen Gong Wu and flee the Temple grounds immediately." all 5 of said chosen ones stood up to argue, but all of them were silences by a simple hand gesture from Master Fung. "The remaining Shen Gong Wu must not fall into Wuya's hands. You will protect them at all costs..Now go!"

Alexis stood standing with teary eyes, while Raimundo stepped up to Master Fung with a glare on the Brazilian-Boy's face.

"I didn't spend all this time training to just run and hide..! I'm not afraid of this Mala Mala Ding-Jong thing."

"This is no time for recklessness Raimundo. Do as you are told." Master Fung told the Wind Dragon, who stood in his spot...Only to leave when the other 3 Dragon Warriors eased him out of the room, Alexis turned to Master Fung then.

"Let me 'elp...Please.." Alexis gasped out, fear in her eyes as she looked to her elder..But she wasn't afraid of Mala Mala Jong, she was afraid of what would happen to Master Fung and the others. "Zee plants and I...V-Ve could..Ve could 'elp and-"

"Alexis." Master Fung belted out her name, staring at the girl as he placed hands onto her shoulder and wiped away a stray tear. "You are a brave girl, I know, and your intentions are good...But you must go with the others, you must keep them safe also."

"Nani." Raimundo called out from the door, Alexis looked to him and the others...Before Master Fung's hand was placed onto the small of her back, and pushed her lightly in their direction...Only for her to turn around and hug Master Fung, whispering a quick prayer into the elder man's ear, before she ran out of the door with the others.

"Everything will be fine, sister." Omi whispered to the sniffling teen, whose head was hung low. Alexis only turned her head when Raimundo gripped her hand and squeezed it in a comforting way, before the same look crossed their faces...

* * *

Alexis and Raimundo were staring at the fields while the others were on Dojo. All the Shen Gong Wu, besides the Tao Choker, was inside a box between Kimiko and Clay.

Alexis had walked over to Raimundo to lead him to Dojo, but..They couldn't help but glare a bit at the oncoming glowing figure that was trampling the grass of the field..

The Dragon of Nature could hear it, all the plants..They were scared, some of them were crying out in pain as Mala Mala Jong crushed them..

"Guys, come on!" Kimiko called out to them, Raimundo glared at this while Alexis felt fresh tears in her eyes...The plants..

"T'ah'me ta ride partners." at Clay's declaration, Alexis slowly back away...And walked towards the dragon while whipping her face with the back of her hands, deactivating the Tao Choker as she did so.

"Raimundo..We must leave." Omi was the last to speak, before Raimundo groaned and ran towards Dojo, taking the slow-moving Alexis' arm. Once the 2 remaining Chosen Ones were on the dragon, Dojo set off through the sky.

From above, Alexis was baffled at all the destruction that was laid after Mala Mala Jong's path..

"Come here Nani." Raimundo whispered, opening his arms wide for the girl behind him...Who quickly buried herself into his chest, tears and muffled sobs erupting.

* * *

Alexis was sitting at the edge of the cave the group was in, glaring through the rain that plastered her hair to her form. Protect, protect...

"You'll catch a cold if ya stay out here, Nani." Raimundo commented as stood behind Alexis, who grunted a bit while adjusting her backpack on the shoulders.

"I must p'otect..." Alexis whispered under her breath, determination in her eyes...Yet she gave in when Raimundo grabbed her shoulders, and brought her inside.

"Look, I don't like this idea any more than you Nani...But that doesn't mean I'm gonna let ya get sick, alright..?" Raimundo whispered to the French-girl...Who softly sighed and nodded her head, before the 2 sat down with the others.

"Yer soakin' wet Lexi." Clay commented as he pulled the shorter girl into a hug, Alexis leaned into it with a smile.

...

..

...

..

"Now what..? We just camp out here and..Wait?" Kimiko questioned the group, Dojo didn't seem to mind this though.

"H-How about we sing songs, o-or tell ghost stories..? Or-a..Oh-o-o-oh! I know! Smores!" Dojo happily spoke to the group, before Raimundo was fed up with all the waiting they were subjected to.

"Mala Mala Jong could be attacking the Temple right now! We should be fighting with Master Fung." Raimundo declared, Alexis nodded her head in agreement.

"Oui, ve all could 'ave won! Togezah!"

"Master Fung ordered us to guard the Shen Gong Wu." Raimundo tried to interrupt Omi, who just continued. "All we can do is formulate a plan to defeat Mala Mala Jong..In case..."

"Master Fung fails.." Clay finished off Omi's sentence, from the corner of her eye Alexis saw Raimundo shake in anger at this decision...Before the Wind Dragon noticed the Sword of the Storm sticking out of the chest...

* * *

The commercial break is brought to you in part by; Alexis and Raimundo, who are more alike than Kimiko and Clay really want to admit.

* * *

"The Heart of Jong must be the key..! Wuya was moooost desperate to capture it." Omi told his companions around the lamp, soon Clay caught on.

"Yeah, plus Master Fung and Lexi were pretty spooked when they found out Wuya got it." a bit after Clay's comment, Dojo slithered up to the group with a big smile on his face.

"Can't plot the fall of evil on an empty stomach. So I made fresh, hot smores!" Dojo chimed as he held up the plate to the group, who were still contemplating ideas.

"So...M-Maybe if we take out the heart, the whole warrior goes back to being plain-old Shen Gong Wu..!"

"As plain as Shen Gong Wu get at least." Clay added onto Kimiko's sentence, slowly Dojo slithered over to Omi's side.

"Hello..? Smores?" Dojo tried again, the Temple-boy paid him no mind.

"But how do we do such a thing..?"

"The Serpent's Tail! We'll go through the Two-Ton Tunic and take the Heart of Jong right out..!" Clay answered Omi's question, yet Kimiko found the flaw with that plan.

"Rewind Clay, the Serpent's Tail wouldn't protect us from the Eye of Dashi's lightning blasts." Kimiko stated, slowly Clay agreed.

"Oh right...We'd be chicken-fried chosen-ones."

"It is a moooost befuddling conundrum...Any ideas Raimundo..?" Omi questioned the Wind Dragon..Who didn't answer.

"Raimundo?" Omi questioned again, before everyone turned around and saw it. The Brazilian-boy was-

"He's gone!" Kimiko exclaimed, looking just as shocked as everyone else.

"Alexis! Did ya see Raimundo...?" Dojo asked as he slithered towards the end of the cave...Only to stare at the spot in shock as he saw the Tao Choker, and the Fan Dango...Plus, no Nature Dragon..

* * *

Alexis glared through the rain that pelted down upon her, listening to her headphones to ignore the blistering thunder. She was half-way there.

"_So you want to hypnotize yourself while you remain walking to a destination._" the CD spoke into her ears, while Alexis gripped the silver pocket-watch in her hand. Protect...

* * *

Raimundo gasped at the sight before him. All the monks, defeated. The roof and room, destroyed...Gripping onto the Sword of the Storm in his hands, Raimundo cautiously walked through the room and-

"AH!" Raimundo yelled out when a hand grasped his leg, yet he calmed down a bit when he saw it was only Master Fung.

"Raimundo." Master Fung sternly whispered to the Wind Dragon, who bent down and helped the elder up.

"Master Fung, I've come to-"

"I told you to protect the Shen Gong Wu." Master Fung said to Raimundo, the boy was shocked at this.

"But-" Raimundo stopped talking when the older man fainted then, and while he stared at this, a shadows crept up behind his back...

Mala Mala Jong then let out a mighty roar, earning the Wind Dragon's attention as he hopped up, the Sword in his hands.

"SWORD OF THE STORM!" Raimundo cried out, before blowing a large gust of air at the beast before him.

Yet once the wind died down, Jong activated the Eye of Dashi, and aimed a lightning bolt towards Raimundo. The Wind Dragon yelled at this, running away from the attack as fast as he could, only for the bolt to hit the floor beneath him, sending him flying.

Once he hat hit the ground though, Raimundo craddled his side...Before he yelled when the the Sword flew out of his hands, and into those of Mala Mala Jong. And once the Sword was in Jong's possession, he reached out the Third-Arm to grab-

"NATURE!" a voice called out, before Raimundo saw Alexis bolt in, bucking away the arm, before landing on her feet.

"GET OUT OF 'ERE RAIMUNDO!" Raimundo blinked at this as he stood up, glaring at Alexis a bit.

"I'm not-"

"ZAT IS AN O'AH'DAH!" Alexis exclaimed, before the 2 of them gave a yell as they were hoisted up into the air. Raimundo in the Third-Arm Sash's grip, while Alexis, after placing the Sword it's back, was in Mala Mala Jong's Fist of Tebigong.

"Well, well, well, two of the Chosen ones...One of you, tell me children, where are the others hiding..?" Wuya asked the two dragon warriors before her, Alexis kept her lip sealed while Raimundo...Well, went Raimundo.

"First, step back, your breath is rank. Second, we aren't tellin' you diddly." Raimundo stated, yet Wuya didn't seem all too upset about this.

"Is that a fact..? Okay then, I'll just have..A little look for myself." Wuya declared before shrinking down in size, before entering Raimundo's head.

"Hey, what are you doing..? GET OUT OF THERE!" Raimundo cried out, while Alexis tried to wiggle her way out of Mala Mala Jong's grip. Yet by the time she had moved about an inch, Wuya was out of Raimundo's head, and back to her full size.

"They're on Mount Hong." Wuya told Mala Mala Jong, while Raimundo stared at her in wonder.

"I didn't know you could do that." Raimundo commented as he stared at the witch-hag with wide-eyes, the woman then flew up to his face.

"No, you didn't." Wuya happily spoke, before she began to laugh evily.

"Zey are no longah zere." Wuya stopped laughing, before flying over to Alexis.

"Oh..? Really?"

"Non, zey left once I sav Raimundo vas gone." Alexis was lying through her teeth now..Sorta...

"Oh? Really? Then where did they go..?" Wuya questioned Alexis, who kept a straight face as Raimundo stared at her in shock.

"Alexis! What are you thinking?.!" Raimund yelled at her, yet Alexis' eyes were focused with Wuya's.

"I am not telling you, you 'ag." Alexis growled out, before spitting at Wuya's mask. Alexis flinched as Mala Mala Jong tightened his grip on her, as Wuya wiped away the spit. As Mala Mala Jong tightened his grip, Alexis suddenly felt a great pain, then numbness, from her left wrist..That wasn't good..

"Fine then, you already saw what I can do..So, let's begin." Wuya whispered, before shrinking down in size and entered Alexis' head.

Alexis bit her lip as she felt Wuya wiggle around inside her head, like a wasp trapped inside a shaking canister...

"GAAAAAAAH!" Alexis heard Wuya yell inside of her, before the hag exited her head, and gripped Alexis' face.

"WHERE ARE THEY!.? WHAT DID YOU DO?" Wuya shouted into her face, Alexis smirked at this.

"Find out for you'ah'self." Alexis growled out, before she and Raimundo found their heads knocked into one another's...Before everything went black.

Yet while Alexis' eyes were blurring in and out of vision, she saw Wuya and Mala Mala Jong exit the Temple, speaking of going to Mount Hong to try and find the group's trail...Once the evil presences were away, and Alexis slipped out of consciousness, she remembered everything.

* * *

**~ Minutes Before Re-Entering the Temple Grounds~**

Alexis was listening to her own recorded voice as she swung the pocket watch before her drooping eyes. She knew she couldn't make new memories...But she could rethink sentences and forget some memories instead...She could only hope though, that this would work.

"Zee ozahs left zee Mountain...Zee ozahs left zee Mountain aftah I found zat Raimundo 'ad left...But I vill not 'emember 'ypnotizing myself, not until Wuya and Mala Mala Jong are out of mon sight...I vill be b'ah'ave in zee presence of Mala Mala Jong...I vill not quiv'ah at Wuya's mask...Not until I 'ave fallen."

* * *

...

..

"Oooow." Alexis grumbled as she arose from her bed, rubbing her head as she looked around.

"SISTER!" a voice cried out, making Alexis' heard hurt even more.

"Hey Nani." Raimundo softly spoke as Alexis opened her eyes, to see the Wind Dragon covering the Water Dragon's mouth.

"Vat...Vat 'apponed..? Did ve vin?" Alexis whispered out, Omi wrestled Raimundo's hand off of his mouth before rambling about what happened.

"-And then I extracted the Heart of Jong! As you would say, I was in heat!" Omi chimed happily, making Raimundo face-palm.

"On fire, Omi."

"That to." Alexis smiled at the two boys in front of her, before she tried to stand up while leaning against the wall with her left hand...Only to feel pained tears fill her eyes when she felt pain seer through her wrist then. Looking at it, Alexis saw a dark green wrist cast around her hand..

"Whoa, whoa, hold up Nani, you were out for a day almost...And you, sorta..Sprained your left wrist..." Raimundo told the girl, who blinked in surprise.

"I...I vas.? I did?"

"Oh yes sister, you were out iced and busted north."...Was Omi even trying anymore..?

"Out cold and bust up, Omi." Kimiko said as she entered the room, Clay right behind her.

"Master Fung wants ta see all of us in tha Meditation Hall. Somethan about our preformance 'er somethan'." Clay told the group, before Alexis 's right hand was taken and squeezed in a comforting fashion by Raimundo as they left. Clay, all the while, kept a close eye on the two.

* * *

All the dragon warriors sat beside each other in the Meditation room, the elder monks completing a circle with them while Master Fung stood in their presence.

"Congratulations young ones. In defeating Mala Mala Jong you have demonstrated," Master Fung then began to give sashes to Kimiko, Clay, and Omi. "Considerable bravery, skill, and cunning. You have proven yourselves ready for the next level, Xiaolin Apprentice."

...Leaving Raimundo and Alexis staring at the elder man.

"What..? You don't know our sash sizes..?" Raimundo joked, Alexis looked down as she realized what this meant..

"I am sorry Raimundo, but you and Alexis have proven that you both are not yet ready to move on." Master Fung told the Wind Dragon, who wanted an explanation.

"B-But we were brave!"

"You both did not follow my instructions, your and Alexis' rash and impulsive actions lead us to the brink of disaster." Master Fung declared, before turning and walking away from the group. "I suggest the two of you meditate on your failures.."

Once he was gone, all but Alexis stood up..

"Alexis..Rai...I-I'm so sorry.." Kimiko whispered to the two, Alexis kept her head down as she slowly stood up. Clay slowly put a hand on the closer one's shoulder, which happened to be Raimundo.

"Yeah buddies, A-Ah-"

"Hey, you know, whatever. If that's the thanks I get for trying to save his neck, fine..! It won't happen again!" Raimundo declared as he left the room, all but Alexis stared at him in shock.

"Rai!" Kimiko called out for him, yet he didn't want to talk..

"NO! I'm sick of this place! I never should have left Brazil." Raimundo stated, before he stopped at the doorway..."Come on Nani, let's leave the mighty Xiaolin Apprentices be.."

"I...I am p'ah'oud of you all...C-Congratulation..." Alexis said as she bowed before the group, her bangs here un-drawn even more it seemed to hide her teary eyes.."But...I do not 'eg'ah'et vhat I did...Adieu.."

With that Alexis held her damaged wrist as she ran towards Raimundo, the tears falling now.

"Come on Nani." Raimundo muttered as he strung a arm over her shoulder, his eyes down as the two left the building.

"Should we go after them..?" Kimiko asked Clay and Omi, the smaller boy holding up an arm to stop any movement.

"No Kimiko...These are the pathes Alexis and Raimundo must walk...Alone." Omi stated, before rethinking his sentence. "Sorta..."

While Raimundo and Alexis left the area, no one noticed that Wuya had been watching the scene this whole time.

"Intresting...And where might those paths lead..?"

* * *

"Why'd you follow me back, Nani..?" Raimundo asked as he threw a rock into the water, the two of them at the cliff where the team had hauled up the bolder.

"I 'ad to...I 'ad to protect.." Alexis whispered out, before throwing a rock with her right hand...And missing terribly, also.

"You're left-handed..Aren't you.." Raimundo joked to the French-girl, who gave a small smile.

"Is it zat obvious..?"

"Kinda, yeah." Raimundo said with a small chuckle, watching as Alexis tried to throw again...And barely made it in the direction she had originally wanted to throw to.

...

..

...

"I still don't find this fair." Raimundo grumbled, before skipping a small rock.

"Life iz not fai'h."

"Tch, ain't that right."

...

...

...

"Do you 'eally eg'ah'et coming 'ere..?" Raimundo blinked at the question, noticing the hurt tone in Alexis voice.

"Aw Nani, I wasn't talking about you...I-I mean...I just.." Raimundo then stopped talking as a sigh escaped his lips, before he kicked the dirt beneath him. "I-I'm sorry if I..You know, hurt yer feelings.."

"Non, non...I-It is I 'oo should be so'ah'y...I shouldn't 'ave asked."

Once again, another silence ellapsed over the two.

"'ere...'ow about zis." Alexis then paused as she looked around her pocket and pulling out 2 small tokens from her pocket. They were nothing special, they were just some colored tokens that she had gotten at a store a few days ago while grocery shopping with Kimiko...Yeah, worst decision ever.. Slowly she gave the bigger one, a large dark blue heart that had the inside caved in, to Raimundo. Keeping a solid pink one, the one that fit into the caved in part of it, for herself. "As long as ve 'ave zees, ve stick by each ozahs sides. Deal..?"

Raimundo looked down at his token, before smiling as he hugged Alexis' form. "Deal."

"Well, this keeps getting better and better.." Wuya whispered as she watched the two, a plan forming in her head, before she flew off into the night.

* * *

Mayhemb; *dramatic music plays*...Review!


	16. In the Flesh

Mayhemb; Okay...LET'S KICK IT! *Ice Ice Baby plays in background*

* * *

Alexis sighed a bit as she glared at her right hand, the ligament slipping multiple times as she tried to cut carrots...Yeaaaah, it wasn't going to well..

"Alexis," Master Fung said from behind the cast-wearing girl, who slowly put down the knife. "Come, there is training to be done."

How badly Alexis yearned to just snap at Master Fung then, go into a loud rampage about it not being fair that she and Raimundo were being held back...Or that he expected her to train while her dominant hand was basically immobile for another 3 weeks.

"Oui, Mastah Fung..." Alexis whispered before putting away the knife and carrots, before departing with the older man.

* * *

"Hey Nani." Raimundo said as the Nature Dragon sat down between him and Omi, the girl gave him a small smile.

"Bonjour Rai." Alexis responded, before they all fell silent as Master Fung spoke.

"Now. My Xiaoin Apprentacies, with your new ranking, comes the learning of new skills. Kimiko, if you please." Master Fung then paused a bit as the Japanese-girl stood up, before handing her the Star Hanabi. "Say the name of the Shen Gong Wu, and then your Dragon Element, and you shall unlock a unique power."

Kimiko agreed to this, before doing as such while aiming at a training dummy. Everyone stared as the Star Hanabi caught on fire as Kimiko threw it, catching fire to the dummy, before the star circled around the group, and returned to her hand.

..

...

"Big deal! Since Nani and I aren't some of the special Xiaolin Apprentices, can we go play Goo-Zombies 3...?" Raimundo called out before the group, yet Master Fung...

"No Raimundo."

"But-"

"The zombies will wait in their goo." Master Fung declared, earning a disappointed sigh from Raimundo, before he held the Orb of Tornami and the Third-Arm Sash. "Omi...? Clay..? Now you try."

Raimundo let out a groan at this, before he and Alexis were subjected to watch Omi freeze the burning dummy with the Orb, and Clay obliterating a brick wall with the Sash.

"This sash is as strong as stone..!" Clay joked, Raimundo couldn't help but roll his eyes a bit.

"Woooow stringing together a couple of words, I can see why that's reserved for Apprentice-Level." Raimundo said with a rather dead-panned expression, Alexis nodded her head in agreement.

"Oui, and I am su'ah'e zat lighting a dummy on fi'ah' is also.." Alexis grumbled underneath her breath, Raimundo sharing a smirk with her, before Omi walked over and placed a hand on both of the non-Apprentice's shoulders.

"Raimundo, my friend, and Alexis, my sister...I understand both of your disappointments. But in this clouded darkness has a sliver of lining." Omi then forced the 2 dragon's into a hug, not noticing the looks on their faces. "Because I shall train you both night and day!"

"Until ve a'h'e as good as you...?" Alexis asked, only Raimundo saw the roll of her eyes and chuckled at this...Yet Omi laughed at this a bit, holding out his hands, as if to stop the pairs 'hopeful fantasies'...

"Hahaha. No. The two of you will never be that good, but with my guidance, you both may become..Adequate." Omi said before patting both of the dragon's backs, neither of them really cared for this...In fact, Alexis felt tears in her eyes. She..She didn't want to be the weakest link, o-or have to depend on anyone..ESPECIALLY OMI!.!

"Wow Omi, you should be a motivational speaker!" Raimundo told Omi once he saw Alexis' eyes begin to water, Omi smiled at the idea.

"Really?" the temple-boy questioned, probably already dreaming of the day that he could show the world the 'wonders of Omi'...

"Oh yeah, you motivated me right out of here!" Raimundo said as he put on the Golden Tiger Claws, before nodding his head to Alexis.

"Raimundo! NO!" Kimiko called out, before Raimundo activated the Claws. Alexis quickly hopped up, hooking her right arm with Raimundo's left, before they exited into the portal.

...

Leaving everyone to stand and stare at the place their team mates once stood.

* * *

Raimundo slung his left arm around Alexis' shoulder, as the teenage-girl leaned against him while wiping away her tears.

"I can't believe zis.." Alexis whispered out, fiddling with a golden thread around her neck. The thread was linked to her pink token, the one that was a match to Raimundo's, who had strung his with a silver thread.

"I know Nani...All that training, all those showdowns..! And for what...? To get dissed.." Raimundo said underneath his breath, before sighing a bit. "I'm sorry if this hurts ya Alexis but...But I never should have left you, my beautiful Rio De Janeiro."

"A lovely city, isn't it..?" a voice said from behind the two, both looked back with surprised looks. WUYA?.! Alexis stood up on her feet, yet Raimundo stepped a foot in front of her, as if a guard.

"Wuya! Stay out of our heads you ugly ghost-hag!" Raimundo called out, pointing the Golden Tiger Claws at the ghost. Wuya, however, wasn't phased by this.

"Calm yourself Raimundo. I am alone, and you both know I can not harm you." Wuya spoke as she flew over into the air before the 2 Dragon Warriors, both still a bit weary about all of this.

"So vhat are you doing 'ere..?" Alexis questioned, gripping Raimundo's left arm, getting ready to take action if Jack suddenly sprung up.

"A funny thing happened when I entered both of your minds. Not only did I discover the location of the hidden Shen Gong Wu...But I learned a few...Other things." Wuya's declaration ended up with mixed signals from both Raimundo and Alexis.

"I do not need zee medicine! I only use zem as insurance!"

"Hey! Lots of guys sleep with teady bears, alright..?"

"Oh not either of those. I learned that neither of you are happy being a Xiaolin Warrior." Wuya spoke clearly, Alexis and Raimundo seemed even more nervous at this.

"Yeees." Wuya then got into Raimundo' face, selecting him first. "I sensed your dissatisfaction with the endless training, the bare-bones lifestyle...The lack of appreciation."

"You also, Alexis." Alexis jumped at this, noticing Wuya's eyes flicker towards her suddenly. "You are depressed about how everyone thinks you are the weakest link, how you don't hold up enough of the weight for the team...You fear that you will become hated by them all once they realized you are useless to them, after all, all you seem to be good at is cooking...Or so they all think."

Alexis felt the tears reappear in her eyes then, before Raimundo came in between her and Wuya, before he spoke up. "You gotta point here..?"

"I offer you both a faster, more rewarding way." Wuya started, before the 2 Dragon Warriors watched as the scene around them changed into a video-game and sports filled room. "One that appreciates both of your...Unique, talents and abilities.."

While Raimundo was off living looking around the room, Wuya went beside Alexis' head.

"You are scared of being alone, Alexis...Afraid that they will leave you once they find someone else better, more prettier, or more feminine than you.." Wuya whispered into her ear, Alexis bit her lip a bit. "Yet all you want, is to make your father's dream come true...To own a restaurant that everyone loves, where you can raise a nice family...I can make it all happen for you."

Before Alexis could respond, Wuya flew away and dispersed the mirage around them. Raimundo gave a small whine at this, making Wuya smirk a bit.

"I can give you both anything your hearts desires. Join me Alexis, Raimundo, and the world is yours!" Wuya practically shouted, Raimundo and Alexis both glanced at each other...Before Raimundo walked to the ledge of the cliff that they were on, while Alexis stared at the ground with a small frown.

"No...No, I couldn't..I-" while Raimundo was mumbling to himself, Wuya suddenly let out a loud yell.

"I'm sensing a Shen Gong Wu!" Wuya called out, before she looked to the two teens before her. "We could begin our partnership right now! What do you say Alexis, Raimundo..?"

"We...We gotta go!" Raimundo spoke before Alexis, grabbing her good arm, before activating the Tiger Claws. Once the two were gone, Wuya turned around while darkly chuckling. In good time...

* * *

Back at the temple, the group was looking over the scrolls.

"Ah here it is, the reversing-" Master Fung was cut off when Raimundo and Alexis re-entered the room, both looking a bit frantic.

"Vhat is eet..?"

"What's the Shen Gong Wu?" the two of them asked, Dojo was already wagging a finger at the two of them.

"Where have you two been..? I've been worried si-whoa-whoa-whoa wait a second." Dojo paused a bit, folding his arms over his chest. "How'd you both know there was an active Shen Gong Wu?"

Alexis opened her mouth to speak, yet Raimundo had beated her to the punch. "Uhh..Well, you know..Tiger-instincts and all that...So..What is it..?"

No one really looked convinced by this, yet they all chose to ignore it, before they looked back at the scroll.

"The reversing mirror. It reverses the affects of any Shen Gong Wu. For example, the Two-Ton Tunic would become as light as a feather." Master Fung told the group, Alexis seemed to be out of focus...Deep in thought...

"Jokes aren't gonna get Shen Gong Wu people! Saddle up!" Dojo impatiently spoke, before slithering off of Master Fung's shoulder.

* * *

Alexis was eeirly silent while the others cheered on Raimundo as he fought against Jack Spicer, a rather worried look on her face.

The game was Flashlight Tag, their Golden Tiger Claws against Jack's Lotus Twister...

"Raimundo! Head toward the light!" Jack called out to Raimundo while holding down the Brazilian's legs, preventing him from moving as the light grew closer. Raimundo activated the Tiger Claws, and tried to enter the vortex...To no avail.

"Sorry pal, you ain't going anywhere." Jack boasted, a smirk on his face as he watched Raimundo struggle.

...

Raimundo glanced down at his hand, before making a smaller vortex, and entering the claws through that. Looking around, Alexis watched as a vortex opened up near Jack's feet, before the Evil-Boy Genius was pushed off the platform his was on.

While Jack was yelling in fear, he ended up preventing himself from falling...Yet also made it to where he was caught in the light's ray.

"Swell.." Jack muttered with a frown, while Raimundo pumped his fist with a grin.

* * *

All the Xiaolin Warriors were congratulating Rai as the showdown arena went back to a regular Lighthouse...All but Alexis, who was frowning a bit.

"Raimundo! Your performance in the showdown was most impressive. And you aren't even a Xiaolin Apprentice!" Omi chimed...Before Raimundo gave the group a look of hatred it seemed.

"You're right Omi, I'm not.." Raimundo then turned to Wuya, all 3 of the won Wu in his arms. "So..Where do ya want them..?"

While everyone seemed shocked and saddened by this, besides Jack, as Wuya praised Raimundo.

"Well done Raimundo!"

"Rai! What are you doing...?" Kimiko called out as the group gained a better point of view, no body seemed to notice that Alexis was gone.

"I'm done with this whole Xiaolin thing. From now on, you can find me on the Heylin Side." Raimundo said, before yelling as Alexis suddenly tackled him to the ground, sending the Wu onto the part of the Earth they were standing on.

"'ow could you?.! 'ow could you be zo stoopid!.? S-So Selfish?" Alexis yelled out to Raimundo, who glared at her as the two stood up and raised their fists.

"Look Nani, I ain't fightin' ya...Kh, yet." Alexis shook her head at this, shocked beyond all belief.

"I-I zought ve vere going to-" Alexis was cut off when Raimundo took a hold of her shoulder, and rammed her into the rock that was beneath the Xaiolin Warriors. Alexis cried out in pain as her hands fell beside her pockets, her left wrist giving out a wave of pain.

"Yeah, well you thought wrong." Raimundo growled out, while Alexis' form was shaking...Slowly she cupped her hands hid her face from the gazes of the others.

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" and with a single swoop of his hand, Raimundo and Wuya were gone.

"Bet you guys didn't see that coming!" Jack chimed to the warriors, before laughing as he ran off.

"Lexi!" Clay called out as he jumped down beside the sobbing girl, hugging her shivering form...Before falling silent. What were you supposed to say to a girl whose brother-figure just turned evil, and vowed to fight her.?

"Let's go kids, we got a looooot to tell Master Fung about." Dojo told the group, before they all left the area..

* * *

"Yes, yes! This is the perfect spot from which to plan our conquest of the world." Wuya said as she looked over a large flat hill that she and Raimundo were upon, the Reversing Mirror leaning against a rock.

"Uuuum..I thought we were gonna do this in style..? Video games, cold soda, hot pizza, lap-of-luxury..Any of that ringin' a bell...?" Raimundo questioned the ghost hag, who looked at him.

"Patience dear Raimundo..! All that and more will be yours soon! The Reversing Mirror is the key to victory." Wuya paused as she floated to the mirror, looking it over with glee. "But to use it to it's fullest effect, I need you to return to the Xiaolin Temple...One last time."

"No way, forget it! I'm done with the Xiaolin-mook lifestyle! Find yourself another chump." Raimundo declared as he started to walk away, before Wuya came up with an idea.

"Did I mention your own professional soccer team?"

..."Soccer team?" Raimundo echoed, giving his attention back to the ghost.

"Yeeees...Ever wondered what it would be like, to drink out of the World Cup?" Wuya's question basically sealed the deal with Raimundo, who gave a smirk.

"Okay, so what do I do..?" Raimundo questioned, making Wuya give a large grin and another round of evil chuckles.

* * *

"Non...Oui...Oui, zey do not know anyzing...Oui...Non...Oui..O-Okay...Adieu, mon frere...Oui...Oui." Alexis spoke into her phone, before snapping it shut...And almost jumping when she saw Dojo suddenly in front of her. She was outside, and had just walked past Kimiko, Omi, and Clay as they were talking about...Raimundo...

"Who ya talkin' to Alexis...?" Dojo asked, quirking an eyebrow as he did so.

"Mon frere, ve a'h'e planning ou'ah pa'ah'ants annivas'ah'y dinnah." Alexis calmly replied, a small smile on her face. "It is a shame zat I vill not be zere to celebrate, zis year..."

"Yeah, well...That's the life of a Xiaolin Dragon."

"To t'ah'ue Dojo.." Alexis whispered with a thoughtful nod of her head, before sighing a bit. "Vell, I 'ave to go and do some stuff."

"Okay, see ya later!" Dojo chimed before slithering away, Alexis smiled kindly at this...Before her eyes widened as a hand clamped over her mouth, and dragged her into the darkness.

"Golden Tiger Claws!"

* * *

Alexis groaned as she held her forehead, stumbling against the Temple's rock wall as she limped over to the group.

"Raimundo really has betrayed us..." Alexis heard Omi whisper to Clay and Kimiko, before she herself let out a groan, letting the others know of her presence.

"Sister!" Omi cried out, running towards the Nature Dragon while looking her over. Her temple robe was scratched and torn, dried blood trickled down her face, and a purplish bruise was forming along her neck.

"What happened to you..?" Kimiko asked as Clay helped the teenage-girl stand steady, a dazed look on her face.

"I...I do not knov...I-I vas valking avay from Dojo aft'ah talking to 'im...Zen, I-I vas pulled into zee dark a-and..And I couldn't see anyzing..." Alexis gasped out, before Clay kissed her forehead.

"Don't ya worry Lexi, ve'll get ya all sorted out." Clay whispered to her, before Alexis blushed a bit.

"A-Actually...I-I vant to bandage myself..."

"But, why sister...?"

"Uh...I-I am a bit sore...Und'ah'neaz mon clozing..A-And uh...Vell.." Alexis then had a pink hue enveloping her cheeks, Clay and Omi were the same...Kimiko nodded her head, before she helped Alexis walk to the bathroom. Once Kimiko gave Alexis the first-aid kit, the Fire Dragon left to go check out the Vault with the others.

* * *

"Anything Dojo?" Kimiko asked as she, Alexis, Omi, and Clay hung onto the zooming dragon.

Kimiko was wearing a red wig, a red top, a black jacket that's not zippered up,a red wristband, light blue skirt, a rabbit-like silver helmet, and rollarblades. Alexis was wearing her hair in a high ponytail, her blue-bird earrings, her token necklace, a red backpack, a Two-Face t-shirt (Batman), dark blue jeans, black combat boots, the Tao Choker, and all finished off with the Fan Dango in her hand. Plus a boat-load of bandages on her head and along the base of her neck.

"Zip. Nada...Bupkiss.." Dojo replied to the Japanese-girl, Omi looked up a bit.

"Please hurry! If Wuya is returned to her fleshy form, life as we know it may cease to exist!" Omi called out, before Dojo came to a halt in the air.

"I get it, it's important! I'm doing my best..The additional pressure: I do not need!" Dojo almost growled out to the group, glaring at Omi the most.

"Sorry.." Omi replied...Before holding up a peach-sign while grinning. Alexis blinked at this, looking over the sides to try and help...Somehow...The group had been told her just a few minutes prior what Wuya was planning on doing.

"Oh forget it...It's just freshly activated Shen Gong Wu are easy to track. But an old one, I don't even know a-" Dojo stopped as he started to sniff the air suddenly, muttering to himself now. "Wait..Hold on...I got something..Is that the Serpent's Tail..? I..."

The group gave a quivering yell as Dojo shook, before the dragon happily exclaimed. "BINGO!"

..And with that, the group rocketed towards the fight of their lives...Plus the world..

* * *

It was night time when Raimundo had finally gotten everything set up, before the Brazilian looked towards his boss.

"You ready...?"

"I've waited 15-hundred years for this moment!" Wuya exclaimed, as if she was gonna explode if she had to wait even another 10 minutes.

"So that's a yes...?" Raimundo jokingly-asked, Wuya held up her ghostly hands.

"Yes! YES! A THOOOOUSAND TIMES YES!" Wuya yelled out, Raimundo couldn't help but smirk at this a bit.

"Okay, okay, just jerking your chain." Raimundo declared, before the two of them heard something.

"That's funny, a jerk jerkin' ah chain." Clay told the group as Dojo landed, before Omi gave a wide smile.

"A Jerk jerking a chain! Hah, most amusing Clay!"

"You know what I don't miss..? Omi constantly missing the-" Raimundo was cut off when Omi gave out a battle-cry, before kicking the Serpent's Tail out of Raimundo's hands and into Dojo's.

"Missing what..?" Omi asked Raimundo, who looked to Dojo.

"GIVE IT!" Raimundo yelled, indicating the Serpent's Tail.

"This...?" Dojo asked as he looked down at the Tail, before tossing it to Clay. "Sorry."

Clay gave an amused chuckle at Raimundo's expression, before the smaller boy tried to reach the Tail.

"Try again!" Clay chimed, throwing the Tail to Kimiko. Raimundo growled at this, before running at the girl.

"Whoops!" Kimiko exclaimed as she flipped over Raimundo's form, all the while throwing the Tail to Omi.

"Cut it out!" Raimundo shouted, before tucking and rolling over to the space in front of Omi.

"To late!" Omi called out, before throwing the Tale back to Clay.

"They are making a buffoon out of you!" Wuya called out to Raimundo, who then brought out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Not anymore!" Raimundo called out, before activating the Claws, and disappearing.

"Where is Raimundo...?" Omi asked the group, Alexis climbed up into a nearby tree branch to get a better view.

"Where ever he wants to be." Kimiko answered back, before they all went silent...

Before Clay yelled out in pain when a foot protruding from a vortex kicked him in the back, making him release the Serpent's Tail.

"AIR BALL!" Dojo called out as the Tail soared through the sky, Omi jumped up to get it while Raimundo used his elemental powers.

Only for them both to miss as the Tail was captured by-

"Good job Alexis!" Dojo exclaimed, giving a thumbs-up to the French-girl as she held the Shen Gong Wu.

"Most excellent sister." Omi stated, a smile on his face...Before he gave a yell when Raimundo shoved him off, a smirk on the Brazilian's face.

"Good work Nani." Raimundo called out, calmly walking over to Alexis, slinging an arm over her shoulders.

"A...Alexis...?" Kimiko asked, just as shocked as the others.

"What...? You didn't think that I had done this all alone, did you...?" Raimundo questioned, Alexis' eyes were on the ground once more. "See, turns out we don't give Alexis a lot of credit..She's a master-mind at plays."

"Plays?" Clay growled out a bit as everything slowly came together.

"Yeah, see...Alexis figured that Wuya'd need a guy on the inside if we needed to get back in, well..Girl I should say." Raimundo's smirk then grew a bit as he looked at Alexis. "How'd ya think I got into the Vault..?"

...

"*gasp* Sister! Y-You...You allowed him into the vault to steal the Serpent's Tail?" Omi yelled out, before Alexis looked up at him with blanks eyes.

"Zat is not all zough...I planned evahyzing." Alexis whispered, before she smirked a bit. "I 'ave to zank mi mama for zose acting lessons, and mon brozah Louise for zee make-up effects."

With that, Alexis began to explain everything that happened...But in her point of view.

* * *

**~Alexis' P.O.V.~**

I yelled out in false-pain as Raimundo shoved me away, both of us hiding a smirk on our faces.

"Yeah, well you thought wrong." Raimundo growled out to me, giving me a starting signal. Silently I slipped my hand into my pocket, fidgeting with the small bottle of fake-tears, as I lowered my head. Once a good amount of the liquid was on my hands, I buried my face into the small pocket my bound hands made. The fake-tears gave me a good head-start, before I was finally able to trigger my tears...And my body shook violently.

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" and with a single swoop of his hand, Raimundo and Wuya were gone.

* * *

**(still in Alexis' P.O.V.)**

I smiled a bit at the group, before I went back to my phone, which felt rather odd in my right hand.

"_Did ya get hurt.?_" Raimundo's voice questioned me from the other line, I smiled a bit at the worried tone in his voice.

"Non."

"_Are you ready?_"

"Oui..."

"_Are you sure that they don't know...?_"

"Oui, zey do not know anyzing..."

"_Okay, ya ready to open the Vault..?_"

"Oui..."

"_Is it guarded?_"

"Non..."

"_I'll grab you real quick, then we'll hop inside._"

"Oui..O-Okay..."

"_Later Sis, see ya soon._"

"Adieu, mon frere"

"_Remember you mission, and make sure they don't know._" this time it was Wuya's voice who spoke to me...

"Oui"

"_Okay, see ya soon._" the phone clicked off then, and I knew I could have just closed the phone..But Dojo's shadow was creeping up on me.

"...Oui."

-time skip a bit-

I smiled as Dojo waved bye to me, slithering away...Before I felt a hand clamp over my mouth and pull me into the shadows.

"Let's go." Raimundo whispered to me, before I heard the Golden Tiger Claws activate.

* * *

**-2nd Person's Point of View-**

Alexis smirked as she and Raimundo entered the Vault, before the Brazilian gave Alexis the Tiger Claws.

"You remember, right Nani...?" Raimundo cautiously asked Alexis, who gave a smirk.

"Oui, I vill see you in a little bit frere." Alexis whispered back, before activating the Golden Tiger Claws, and reappearing into the Meditation Room. Looking around a bit, Alexis made sure the room was empty...Then she opened the door to the vault, making sure a wind current appeared to give off the hint to the others. Alexis ran down into the Vault, nodding to Raimundo as the other Dragon Warriors entered the Meditation Room, before she activated a portal and disappeared as a fight broke out above.

* * *

Alexis gasped a bit as she entered the Earth's crust, into a thin layer of it between the Molten Lava and the Temple...Yet there wasn't dirt, oooooh no...There was a small cavern that Wuya had told her about.

"I 'ope zis is vorz it." Alexis whispered as she crawled through the tiny space, using her phone as a light. After a minute of walking around, Alexis grinned when she saw a small box in a corner of the cave. After picking up the box, Alexis tucked it underneath her arm, before returning to Wuya.

* * *

Alexis nodded her head as she added a few more drops of fake blood into her hair, adjusting the tears in her robe a bit. A razor blade, some make-up, assorted brushes, liquid latex, and fake blood...Her brother would have been proud. She had quickly dropped the box off with Wuya, before returning to a alley near the Meditation Hall.

Once she peeked around the corner, Alexis smirked as Raimundo exited the Meditation Hall via Serpent's Tail. Only becoming solid for one second, Alexis gave back the Golden Tiger Claws to Raimundo, before she ran back into the shadows as Omi rushed out.

After situating herself at the Temple-gate, Alexis smirked as the group looked at the departing Raimundo.

"Raimundo really has betrayed us." Showtime.

* * *

Alexis smiled kindly as Kimiko handed her the first-aid kit, shutting the door on her way out of the bathroom...Before Alexis opened the kit and turned on the faucet, putting the plug into the sink to fill it up about half-way.

With careful tinkering with a nail-file that Kimiko had left by the sink, the First-Aid kit's cover popped into 2 seperate pieces of plastic...To reveal make-up removing pads. Once Alexis pulled all of those out, she flipped open her phone.

"_You good..?_" Raimundo questioned her, Alexis smiled a bit at this.

"I'm okay."

"_They still not know about ya?_"

"Non."

"_Good, then I'll see ya in a bit._"

"Oui."

"_Kay, later Nani_."

"Adeiu."

Alexis then clicked the phone shut as she began to wipe away all the make-up, revealing her un-harmed face and neck.

"I 'eally 'ate to vaste.." Alexis whispered underneath her breath, before sighing as she pulled out some gauze, bandages, and disinfecting wipes. Once she 'treated' her 'wounds', Alexis stuffed the 'bloodied' wipes into the trash.

* * *

**-Present-**

...

..

...

"But...But why?" Dojo finally asked, mouth agape as he listened to all of this.

"That way you guys could trust her." Raimundo declared, before they all realized that Alexis was gone from the space beside him...And was now holding the Reversing Mirror.

"GO BOY! USE IT! HURRY!" Wuya ordered Raimundo as she floated in the space right in front of the Reversing Mirror, before Raimundo stood up and held the Serpent's Tail above his head.

"SERPENT'S TAIL!" Raimundo cried out, before going into the ghost-like figure and flying towards Alexis and Wuya. Dojo slithered up, holding a hand in front of him as Raimundo flew towards him.

"Stop! I can't." Dojo paused a bit after he realized that Raimundo phased through him..."Do anything to..Stop you."

As Raimundo got closer, Alexis' grip on the mirror tightened.

"'EVE'AH'SING MI'AH'OR!" Alexis cried out, before she felt the Serpent's Tail nudge the Mirror.

A white wave of energy flew over everything it seemed as a black shadow eclipsed the moon darkening everything...Before everything around the group changed.

The trees and land became bare of life, and a nearby stream suddenly dried...

"This is bad...Very, very, bad." Kimiko commented as she looked over the terrain, Omi was standing beside her with his mouth agape.

"If I had hair, it would be standing on end!"

"If I had boots, I'd be quaking in them." Dojo commented, before Clay looked towards him.

"Wanna borrow m'ah'ne..?"

"No thanks," Dojo paused as he held up his tail. "No feet."

...

Before they all turned towards a glowing neon green flame that was besides the standing Alexis, and the crouching Raimundo.

In the flame was a woman in a hip-length dress with wide sleeves, her hair waving in the air as she wore a all-to-familiar mask...Whoa...

Slowly the woman took off her mask, to show a (rather attractive) woman's face. Full lips, wide eyes, black eye-lined marks, pointed ears...

"Wuya...?" Omi gasped out, before the woman's eyes were seen to reflect the dancing green flames around her.

"In the flesh." Wuya responded, before she gave out a evil cackle. The Heylin witch was back baby!

* * *

Mayhemb; Hope you all enjoyed! And see ya next time to figure out;

1. What is Alexis gonna get.

2. What was in that box...

and

3. Why Wuya wanted Alexis on her side also.


	17. Days Past

Mayhemb; Let's do this. *pops fingers*

* * *

Alexis stared with wide eyes as Wuya gave out a mighty laugh, before the Reversing Mirror was taken from her hands...Then shattered into a million pieces by the energy the witch was expelling.

Once the fire settled down, the group finally saw the real Wuya. Tanned skin, wild dark red hair, bright green eyes.

From atop Omi's head, Dojo looked up from his quivering arms, before laughing.

"HA!" Dojo then flew right up to Wuya's face, looking into her green eyes with glee. "Jokes on you Wuya, ya broke tha Reversing Mirror. 7 years bad luck! IN. YOUR. FACE!"

"Actually, since it's the reversing mirror, it's 7 years good luck." Wuya contradicted the dragon, whose eyes dilated.

"Oh...Hadn't thought of that..Crud.." Dojo declared before zooming into Omi's robes for protection, before Clay put his hands on his hips.

"Reckon it's up ta us ta take Wuya down."

"There's only one way to do it." Kimiko added in, nudging Omi with her elbow.

"XIAOLIN STYLE!" Omi declared as he held up the Orb of Tornami, Kimiko got out the Star Hanabi, and Clay...Struck a pose, the Third Arm Sash was already around his waist.

"Zat is anozah zing I don't miss...Zee 'andom pose-offs..." Alexis whispered to Raimundo, who nodded his head in agreement.

"ORB OF TORNAMI! ICE!" Omi exclaimed as he activated both the Wu and his element, sending out a freezing jet stream towards Wuya...Who happily opened her arms to the attack and-

Alexis' jaw dropped when the mist cleared away a bit, showing the ice-encased Wuya.

And anybody who wasn't used to their lifestyle would have peed their pants when Wuya's eyes flew open, and the ice shattered.

"Next." Wuya said to the Xiaolin Warriors, a smirk on her face as Alexis and Raimundo stared at her in shock.

"STAR HANABI! FIRE!" Kimiko called out, shooting a spiraling fireball at Wuya. Raimundo quickly grabbed Alexis' waist and pulled her away when the fireball exploded, leaving behind a large fire where Wuya once stood.

"Ahahaha, that tickled." Wuya boasted as she walked out of the flames, whipping her hair a bit, while Raimundo grinned at the Warriors.

"THIRD-ARM SASH! EARTH!" the last of the Xiaolin Warriors used his Shen Gong Wu, the Sash turning into a rock arm and crushing Wuya while Alexis and Raimundo jumped out of the way. Clay grinned at the sight of Wuya being crushed...Only to blink in surprise when the hag suddenly appeared behind him, laughing.

"Shen Gong Wu...? I am so beyond them now." Wuya then paused as she began to talk right beside Clay's head. "Let me show you what Heylin-magic can do."

With that the red-head threw Clay at Omi and Kimiko, knocking them all to the ground, before her hands started to glow a neon green color. As Wuya began to laugh, her hands spiraled throughout the air, before finally stopping above her head to emit a powerful light.

From above them all, a bolt of (what appeared to be) lightning hit the Earth in front of the Warriors...Before Clay had to pick up the 2 younger team mates when a rock hand clawed at them.

Yet as the cowboy continued to run, they soon came to one conclusion after the rock golems arose; they were surrounded. Wuya floated over the air above her stone minions, looking from the warriors, then back to the stone creatures.

"Crush them." Wuya declared to her stone soldiers, before Dojo gave a girlish scream as he came out of Omi's robes and went underneath Clay's legs.

"I BELIEVE A RETREAT MAY BE IN ORDER HERE!" Dojo called out as he grew to full size, picking up the team of Xiaolin Dragons as he flew away form the scene.

* * *

"Okay, how do we fight a super-powerful Heylin witch...?" Kimiko asked her team mates, frantically looking for an answer.

"We're out classed, out gunned...And outta luck." Clay added on, yet Omi had a few words of wisdom for this moment.

"You must not despair my friends! There is always a path to victory!" Omi happily chimed, before they all heard it...Looking down at the ground, the group watched as Wuya suddenly rose a large stone castle from the ground. Once the castle was at it's full height, with the terrain around it completely rearranged it seemed, the castle gave out an odd essence that made a mark along the entirety of the moon.

...

..

"Okay...Now, you may despair." Omi muttered to the group, before Clay shouted after seeing the golems fire flaming rocks at them.

"INCOMING!"

The group yelled as Dojo was hit with the flaming rocks, before they sky-dived into the forest around Wuya's castle.

* * *

"Raimundo, go offer your friends a way out...If they beg for mercy." Wuya told the Brazilian-boy, who gave a smirk as he nodded to Alexis, before he departed via Golden Tiger Claws.

* * *

...

"Alexis...?" Wuya called out to the French-girl, who looked at her obediently. "Let me see your sprained wrist, dear."

Alexis carefully gave Wuya her left digits, before sucking in a quick breath when Wuya broke her cast with a simple flick. "You're pain will be over soon, don't worry Alexis."

Alexis listened to the voice while staring at the altered moon, pained tears welling up in her eyes as sharp nails dug into her skin before...Well, before her wrist felt...Normal.

"There, all done. See, that wasn't so bad, was it...?" Alexis shook her head at Wuya's question, before looking down at her wrist with a surprised look. Around her wrist now was a small neon green ring, which slowly disappeared into her skin.

"M-Merci, Madam Vuya." Alexis softly spoke as she wrung her wrist a bit, Wuya put a finger along her own tanned chin.

"Madam Wuya...Hmm, I like the sound of that.." Wuya thoughtfully said, before she smiled down at Alexis, before cupping the teenager's chin in her hands. "Alexis, do you remember what I told you and Raimundo...? That I'd make all your dreams, all your wishes...Come true..?"

"O-Oui..."

"Well then my dear, I do believe that you and Raimundo have earned yourselves a nice treat." Wuya said as she began to enter the castle, a hand clasped onto Alexis' shoulder.

* * *

Kimiko, Omi, Clay, and Dojo all groaned when they opened their eyes to see the dead forest all around them.

"Kimiko! Clay! We must hasten our retreat! The forces of darkness are-" Omi was cut off when a stone warrior ripped through the trees behind them. Well crud..

"Already here Omi!" Kimiko finished off for the young monk, before Omi got into a defensive position.

"My friends, prepare for a most fearsome battle!" Omi told his companions, who also got into fighting stances. The leading warrior raised his hands to strike-

A dark purple vortex suddenly ripped through the air between the warriors and the Xiaolin Monks, before Raimundo flipped out...Before turning to the stone giants.

"Uh, back up boys." Raimundo told the giants, who pouted and crossed their arms.

"Raimundo, what are you doing?" Kimiko asked, soon followed by Omi.

"Have you at last seen the error of your evil ways?" Omi questioned him, before Clay pipped up.

"Where tha heck is Lexi ya two-faced varmint..?"

"Dudes..My evil ways are gonna kick your butt, rule the world, and drop me and Nani straight into the lap of luxury..!...As for Nani, she doesn't wanna see any of ya." Raimundo told the group, Kimiko glared at him while clenching her hands.

"Ya gotta point here Raimundo?"

"As a matter of fact, I do...! I thought I'd let you mighty Xiaolin Apprentices beg for mercy." Raimundo's declaration earned him shocked expressions from them all.

"Think again Rai." Clay growled out, just as Omi pointed a finger at the Dragon of the Wind.

"Yes, and then think a third time! Because this begging will not happen!"...Raimundo couldn't help but chuckle at all of this.

"Maaaaybe you guys don't get it." Raimundo then placed an arm against a stone warrior's leg, leaning as he smirked at the expressions he was getting. "I'm the only one who can save you."

"Wrong." Jack Spicer's voice declared, making everyone look to the sky as Jack's jet-car flew near them. Within seconds, and with a few laser blasts, the stone warriors were destroyed, Raimundo was ducking underneath a stone warrior's head, and the Xiaolin Monks were picked up.

"Whoa, I-Hey...Where is everybody...?" Raimundo called out, once he realized that he was alone...

* * *

Kimiko, Clay, and Omi gasped at the face of their savior from Raimundo and the stone warriors.

"Jack Spicer...?" Kimiko gasped out, before Clay snapped out of his shock.

"What're you up to, you two-faced varmet...?"

"Rescuing you...!" everyone in the jet-car was shocked at Jack's declaration. "You three dweebs are my only hope in defeating Wuya."

Dojo then went close to Kimiko, whispering to her. "Heh, sounded like he said Wuya."

"He did." Kimiko replied, Dojo blinked at this...Before a question suddenly came into Clay's mind.

"Why would Jack, evil boy genius, want Wuya, evil witch-hag, defeat..?" Clay questioned, that was when Omi stepped in.

"Because.." Omi paused as he then hugged Jack's face and neck. "Jack has finally rejected the ways of evil!"

...Jack replied with a buzzard noise as he shoved Omi away. "Ehhh, I'm still evil right down to my greedy, black heart."

...

..

...

"Ohhh-kay..Then count me among the confused!" Omi chimed a bit too-happily, making Jack sigh a bit.

"Uuuugh...I want to rule the world..! Which I can't do if-"

"Wuya's already ruling it." Kimiko finished for Jack, earning a 'thank you' from the evil boy genius while the other males thought about the thought...

"That is some miiighty twisted thinkin'...But darned if it don't make sense." Clay commented, right as Jack shot through the sky a bit faster.

* * *

Alexis uncomfortably stood beside Wuya's side as Raimundo explained to them what had happened. As it turned out, the Mighty Heros had been saved by-

"Jack Spicer, you say..." Wuya calmly repeated the name, Alexis calmly looked at Raimundo as he replied.

"Yeah, I think..."

"No matter, Jack Spicer is a gnat. We'll deal with him when the time is right." Wuya told her 2 companions, both of who'm looked at her.

"And that would be...?"

"Vhen vill zat be..?" the 2 asked together, Wuya smiled at them.

"Right after we," Wuya then threw up her hand, making an image of the Earth in the blue flames, "concur the world."

Raimund and Alexis gasped at this, before remembrance flashed through Wuya's eyes.

"Ah yes, Alexis...I almost forgot, I need you to do something special for me." Wuya told the 2 of teens, Alexis blinked at this. Huh...?

"Vat is it, Madam Vuya..?"

"I need you to take the Golden Tiger Claws for a bit, and take over the Temple." Raimundo and Alexis' jaws dropped at the statement. WHAT?.!

...

..

...

"Okay...I vill." Raimundo stared at Alexis as she bowed before Wuya, who gave a smile.

"Such a good girl."...Why did Raimundo keep thinking that Wuya was treating Alexis more like a dog, than like a partner?

After giving Alexis the Claws, Raimundo hugged the teenage girl, before she departed for the place the 2 once called home.

* * *

"So, Cue-ball, what's the plan...?" Jack asked the Temple-boy, who continued to smile.

"We don't have one!"

"We rarely do." Kimiko added onto Omi's statement, before Jack laughed a bit.

"Really..? You got nothing?" Jack then looked back at everyone else in the jet-car. "All this time I thought you were these amazing Xiaolin Geniuses...But, you're just as lame as I am!"

Jack then laughed for a bit...Before realizing what he just said. "Wait, that didn't come out right..."

"Well, turns out, Alexis makes pretty good plans." Dojo grumbled under his voice, making Jack look them all over again.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me...Where is Frenchie anyway..?" Jack questioned, only Dojo answered him.

After going over everything that Alexis had revealed, and everything they had seen, Jack was left laughing a bit.

"Oh man, you guys were so duped!" Jack exclaimed a bit, before he shut up when Kimiko slapped him upside the head.

...

..

"Well...We m'ah'ght not have a plan, but Master Fung sure will." Clay started to the group, before Jack set the course.

* * *

Alexis watched with a blank expression as all the monks were waiting inside stone cages, looking at her ex-Master as he stared back with sad eyes. All the monks were in separate rock cages, the stone warriors functioned as an outer perimeter and others in the mountains for defense.

It had been rather easy to catch them off guard, they still hadn't heard from the others about her betrayal yet. So after convincing Master Fung to hold a meeting with the other monks about their next course of action, Alexis captured them inside...Before moving them into the cages outside, as per Alexis' Nature Dragon insistence...

"My young pupil...Is this truly what you wish to do...? What you wish to accomplish?" Master Fung questioned Alexis, whose eyes focused on the ground then.

...

..

...

"Non..."

"Then why are you doing this..?"

"I...I can't let Raimundo do zis alone...I-I p'ah'mised 'im.." Alexis carefully spoke, before Master Fung's hand tilted her chin up, to where she had to look at him.

"But is this what you had promised your family?" Master Fung's question (literally) hit home for Alexis, who felt a hallow feeling inside her chest.

Papa, Mama..Mark, Louis..Stanford, Tracy...

"Alexis, please, you must lis-"

"Non...I am so'ah'y Mast'ah Fung...But I am z'ah'ough listening." Alexis declared as she stepped away from the older man, slipping back on the Tiger Claws.

"Alexis! Wait!"

"GOLDEN TIGAH CLAWS!" then with a simple dash of the air, Alexis was gone...

* * *

Moments later Master Fung opened his eyes when he heard the approaching jet-car of Jack Spicer, reaching out through the bars to yell to them.

"FLEE MY XIAOLIN APPRENTICES! FLEE!" Master Fung called out, before he backed up when one of the stone warriors got into his face.

Not a moment later, the Stone Warriors that had been placed for defense activated and shot the flaming boulders at the jet-car.

* * *

Jack, Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo all yelled as the jet-car violently shook.

"Get us out of here Dojo!" Kimiko exclaimed, before the dragon nodded his head.

"Roger that!" Dojo called out, before he helped the group escape...Just before the jet-car exploded after another flaming bolder hit.

"Who is Roger..?" Omi asked Dojo, who groaned a bit as he face-palmed. All the while, Jack was gripping Dojo's scales as he tried to settle his evil-stomach.

"Stop the undulating! PLEASE!" Jack begged, Clay looked back at the boy with a smirk.

"But Jack, the undulatin's the best part! He-hey, ain't cha ever rode ah dragon before..?" Clay asked, before his hat was taken...Then used as a barf-bag by Jack.

"HEY NOW COME ON!" Clay yelled out, crawling over to the hurling boy-genius.

"I got a bad feeling Omi...If Wuya controls the Temple..What's next..?" Kimiko asked the Temple-boy, whose eyes went into a small glare.

"Probably, the whole world."

* * *

"Zee tempahl is you'ah's Madam Vuya." Alexis declared as she reentered the castle, noticing the new door on the wall.

Rai-Zone...From inside, Alexis could hear the blaring of video-games and Raimundo's excited yells.

"Very good Alexis." Wuya said as she began to stand up, a smile an the elder's face. "And now, for your reward..."

After looking along the stone walls of the castle a bit, Wuya stopped at the wall that was directly opposite of Raimundo's door, before creating a small green flame in her hands...Before flicking it towards the wall.

Alexis watched as the flame hit the wall, before turning into golden twin doors that were encrusted with gems and pearls. Upon opening up the doors, Alexis gasped at what she believed was the world's most amazing kitchen..Ever...

Golden and silver tools, fully stocked food cabinets, freezers, and refrigerators...

"Zis...Zis is zee most beautiful kitchen I 'ave evah seen." Alexis managed to whisper out, her eyes wide as she took everything in.

"And it is all yours dear." Wuya whispered with a smirk, before she stared at Alexis when the French-girl frowned a bit.

...

..

...

"Is this about what that Mast Fung asked you?" Alexis' eyes widened at Wuya's question, slowly turning around to face her.

"V-Vat...'o-'ow did you..."

"Dear, the rock warriors tell me everything." Wuya softly said as she started towards Alexis, before pulling the girl into a tight hug. "And just know that if you ever feel like quitting...Just say so, and I'll let you go."

Without letting the teenager respond, Wuya exited the room, closing the door behind her as she did...

...

With a simple wave of her hand, Wuya summoned a medium-sized stone warrior. "Get me the box, and plant it in Alexis' kitchen...The plan will take place soon, and remember, do not let her see you..We need this to work."

* * *

The Xiaolin Warriors, Jack, and Dojo were right now hiding in the forests...Hoping that Alexis wasn't watching them with the Tao Choker..

Clay was right now washing his hat in the stream, a frown on his face.

"What you did to mah hat Jack...We...It just ain't right.." Clay declared with a disgusted shutter, Jack rolled his eyes at this though.

"Stop whining! You're lucky I had a light breakfast."

Kimiko was sitting by the same stream, Omi was meditating atop a rock, and Dojo was chillin' on Omi's head.

"Okay...I'm stumped...How are we supposed to beat Wuya if the Shen Gong Wu no longer work against her?" Kimiko asked her companions, Dojo gave a thoughtful look.

"Well...Okay, I know this is a bit of a stretch...But what if we dumped a bucket of glue over her..?" Dojo tried, Kimiko quirked an eyebrow at this.

"Glue..? That's gonna stop her global-reign of evil?"

"I'm talkin' a really BIG bucket of glue!" Dojo called out, just as Clay walked over while wringing his hat.

"Ah hate ta say it...But without Master Fung ta show us how." Clay paused as he shook some more water off his hat, before placing it onto his head. "We'll never beat Wuya..."

"The only person who ever defeated Wuya was Grand Master Dashi." Omi told the group from his meditation spot, Dojo almost scoffed at this.

"Yeah, well ya just missed him by about 15-hundred years kid so...Good luck tryin' ta ask him."

"Atleast without a time-machine.." Kimiko stated, before Jack suddenly looked rather happy then.

"Did somebody say Time-machine..?"

* * *

Alexis smiled happily as she plated a stack of ribs, before stepping back and admiring her work.

One one dish was a line of spring rolls, some soy sauce, and a few hot dog wienies that she cut into octopus. Another was a finely made spicy crab fried rice with some smoked bacon bits, along with soy sauce and some wasabi on the side. Then there was the plate with the ribs, a full-on baked potato with all the fixings, and some creamed corn. Another one had a pork Churrasco, grilled corn, and a few stuffed baked peppers. Then finally there was a bowl of spicy curry with rice, accented with chili pepper, a Cherry Pepper Bomb, and a small slice of lime.

"Cher! Get zee ozahs, dinnah is-" Alexis stopped talking once she turned around, and saw the empty kitchen around her.

"Oh...Ah'ight...I...Zey ahn't..." Alexis found it a bit hard to speak as she leaned against the counter, a frown on her face as she did so...She wasn't necessarily alone, Wuya and Raimundo were still here...Sorta...

...

..

...

Alexis gave a small sigh as she took off her apron and got out a spoon, dipping it carefully into the curry.

Spicy, musty...Just a little bitter-sweet with the lime.

"Dojo vould 'ave liked zis..." Alexis whispered...Before she rushed off to drink a carton of milk, her mouth was on fire...

* * *

"BEHOLD! Jack Spicer's evil Time Machine!" Jack declared to the others inside his lair, Kimiko rolled her eyes. The machine was an octagon-shaped copper devise with wires, buttons, and bulbs.

"You are sooo overusing the word 'evil'.."

"Hey! I'm trying to build a brand here." Jack defensively said, while Omi went all stary-eyed as he stepped forward.

"Ooooh! We can really use this strange devise to travel back in time?" Omi asked as Clay and Kimiko glanced at each other, Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, sorta...You can travel back in time, but it's kinda lame.."

"What do you mean?" Kimiko quickly asked, before they all watched as the machine suddenly powered up.

"Watch this." Jack declared, as if bored by all of this. A vortex of red, black, and orange appeared inside the machine as a Jack walked through the portal and onto the ramp.

"I bring you greetings from the future!" the appeared-Jack spoke, before their Jack pressed a button.

"Here, let me show you." their Jack said before walking up the ramp, giving them a wink, before he entered the portal...

What...Just happened..?

"You see what I mean? Lame! I can only generate enough power to travel back 2 seconds." Jack told the group, Clay quirked an eyebrow at this a bit while scratching his head.

"And why is that..?"

"Uuugh..How to explain the intricacies of manufacture temple distortion to a simpleton cowboy...Ah!" Jack proclaimed, before he began to speak slowly. "Time machine need MUCH pow-er to work! Waaaay more power than Jack can gen-er-ate...Did you get that..?"

"Cowboy understand." Clay replied in the same tone of voice Jack had used, before he once again quirked an eyebrow. "So why can't ya just use the Eye of Dashi fer power..?"

"Huh?" Jack questioned, shocked by this declaration, before Omi joined in.

"Of course! The Eye of Dashi has a limitless supply of energy!"

...

..

"Uh...Yeah! Which is what I was about to say before until, ah, you two interrupted me!" yeah..let's go with that Jack..."Way more power than I can generate, UNLESS...I use the Eye of Dashi."

All the Xiaolin Warriors looked at each other, Dojo just shrugged.

"Now...Where did I put that thing...?"

* * *

Alexis blinked in surprise when she came across the same box she had gotten Wuya inside her kitchen...Before she finally was able to look at it.

Dark grey brown in color, rectangular, with odd carvings that looked like vines and seeds.

...

..

It wouldn't hurt to open the box, right..?

Yet after trying to pry the top open, Alexis' fingers skimmed along one of the seeds on the side, and was shocked to find that they turned. Hmmm...

The box enveloped Alexis' attention then, so much that she didn't even notice Wuya come into her kitchen, and was standing right behind her with a wide grin on her face. All according to plan.

* * *

Jack adjusted the instruments to the machine, his goggle down as he worked...Before he grinned as he flipped a lever, turning on the large machine that would change everything.

"Okay Omi, looks like your good to go." Jack told the Water Dragon, who was holding the Orb of Tornami in his hands.

"You sure you wanna do this Omi?...Time travel is very dangerous. You could wind up..As your ooooown grandpa!" Dojo told Omi, who put on a brave face.

"My safety is of small consequence, when the world is ruled by evil."

"Yeah but...Don't ya think ya need more Shen Gong Wu then just the Orb of Tornami...?" Clay asked the smaller boy, who looked back at him.

"No...You may need the rest for your battle against Wuya's forces." Omi declared, knowing all to well that some of those forces...Were those he had considered family, and friend...

"Please be careful Omi." Kimiko whispered as she hugged the smaller boy, who blushed a bit.

Omi was quickly released then, and continued to be brave. "I will have a legendary Grand Master to protect me...But may I have another hug?"

"I think he's ready.." Kimiko declared, before Jack pointed to the machine.

"The Time-Machine is set to send you back 15-hundred years. Now, I won't bore you with theexceedingly complicated calculations involved...But I should be able to land you right at the base of the Xiaolin Temple." Jack told chrome-dome as he walked up the ramp to the vortex, before looking back at his friends.

"Goodbye my friends." Omi said with a bow, before Dojo held up his hand.

"Oh, and uh...Tell Dashi I'mmm..Sorry about the shirt."

"The shirt..?" Omi echoed back, quirking an eyebrow.

"He'll know..."

"Okay Kimiko, light it up baby!" Jack called out, Kimiko held up the Eye as she stood beside (what everyone presumed to be) the generator for the machine.

"EYE OF DASHI!" Kimiko then glared back at the evil boy genius. "And don't call me baby."

With that Kimiko opened the door to the generator and placed the Eye inside, not even a few seconds after closing the door, the instrument measuring power levels went to full capacity. Electricity sparks were seen moving through the cables between the generator and the machine, signaling Omi to turn around and step through the portal.

With a flash of light, the vortex was gone...

"Omi..?" Kimiko questioned, looking at the machine in shock.

* * *

Alexis grinned once she turned the last seed, making it so all the seeds were connecting the 2 vines that they were attached to, before the lid popped open. After trilling her fingers, the French-girl pulled off the lid...Only to blink at the inside.

Buried in lush dark purple velvet was a odd halo-like object that seemed to be made out of vines, held together with vibrant green moss, then 2 white Adonis at opposite sides of the plant.

"What do you think of your crown..?" Wuya finally asked, making the Nature Dragon hop up and stare at her in shock.

"M-Mon...Mon couronne (my crown)..?" Alexis whispered out, glancing at the crown before looking back to Wuya.

"Why yes, don't you think you deserve one? After all you've done..." Wuya whispered to her as she walked forward, instinctively Alexis stepped away. Yet it got so far to where Wuya was at the oddly-sealed box, and she picked up the crown.

With a simple flick of the wrist, the crown broke off into 2 pieces, separated from the flowers. "Come, Alexis...Let's see how it fits."

Alexis felt her heart start beating wildly...Her instincts were telling her to RUN! RUN LIKE THE WIND!

"I-I'm so'ah'y Madam Vuya, b-but I-I 'ave to...Uuuh..G-Go to zee fo'ah'est! I-I p'omised zee t'ah'ees I'd tell zem zee legend of you'ah 'ise to glo'ah'y." Alexis said as she shuffled towards the exit door, which was wide open.

Wuya remained silent as Alexis walked to the door, yet when Alexis looked back, she saw the Heylin witch was gone.

"Vhe'ah did she go..?"

"Why don't you look in front of you?" Alexis gasped at the noise, turning her head back in time to feel the crown piece slipped underneath her hair and over her forehead.

_click_

"There, it's a perfect fit." Wuya whispered happily, an evil glint in her eyes as her hand adjusted the crown. Slowly the flowers were placed right above Alexis' ears, the French-girl nervously smiling.

"Merci, Madam Vuya..B-But I-I 'ave to go!" Alexis yelled before running past the witch, fear in her eyes.

"RAIMUNDO!" Alexis shouted out, before she screamed when 2 stone arms grabbed her.

"Don't bother yelling dear, he's busy with his games...Let's let him have his fun, okay?" Wuya spoke as the 2 arms dragged Alexis' back to her, before Alexis was forced to stand up.

"RAIMUNDO!" Alexis tried again, scared tears welling up in her eyes as she tried again. She struggled against the arms that held down her legs, trying her best to become free again.

"Honestly honey, you aren't going to break free...So why not just give up now, save the struggle, and give in." Wuya said as she floated around Alexis, enjoying herself as she teased the bound girl.

...

Before finally having enough, and clapping her hands.

Her left wrist, the one Wuya had fixed only hours ago, regained the green ring around it...Yet it was different this time, because this time, it was burning like hell fire. So Alexis screamed as if she was being tortured by Mesperyian (Greek goddess of Torture and Punishment).

"I'm sorry dear, do you want me to make it stop..?" Wuya asked while watching Alexis scream out for help, but the door Raimundo was behind was sound proof. The witch had made sure of it...

"OUI! OUI! MO'AH ZAN ANYZING!" Alexis shouted out, gripping her burning hand as she tried to fall to the ground. Yet the hands kept a tight grip on her, preventing said movement, and only inflicting more pain.

"All you had to do was simply say so dear...But I think you should know the name of this little trinket." Wuya began as she placed her hands over the Adonis flowers, a devious smirk on her face. "Spore Crown."

A golden glow enveloped the crown, the Shen Gong Wu activating perfectly...Before all fighting from Alexis stopped, her eyes calm as she looked back at Wuya.

"Vhat next, Madam Vuya..?" Alexis whispered out, before Wuya wrapped her in a hug once the rock arms were gone.

"First I need to give you a quick make-over, teach you a few things...Then, you'll go and get your old friends."

"Yes Madam Vuya..."

* * *

"So...How is Omi gonna get back?" Dojo asked as he looked up from his hand of cards, the group was playing a game of Texas Hold 'Em to pass the time.

...

..

"Jack?" Clay asked as he looked at the genius with a weary eye, the pale teen rubbed his neck as he meekly chuckled.

"Uh...Huh, funny story about that...See..Uh..." everyone looked at Jack now, Kimiko's eyes already hiding a massive flame. "I sorta..Uh...Heh..Idon'tknowhowtogethimback (I don't know hot to get him back)..."

With that Jack gave a meek smile, but Kimiko had caught that all as she flipped the table over and glared at the boy genius.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET HIM BACK?.!" Kimiko yelled at the boy genius, who nervously smiled.

"Uh...Oops..?"

Double crud...

* * *

Mayhemb; Okay, well...Hope ya enjoyed! And I hope to see you all soon.


	18. Citadel of Doom

Mayhemb; Warning- this chapter contains a rather fluffy scene between Clay and Alexis, some all-time Xiaolin Showdown type-of CRAZY, and rather sweet and touching moments.

...Okay, continue.

* * *

Jack was right now being subjected to yells via Kimiko, while Clay and Dojo watched the two.

"YOU SENT OMI 15-hundred YEARS INTO THE PAST WITHOUT ANY IDEA HOW TO GET HIM BACK?.!" Kimiko yelled, giving Jack a small amount of time to try and explain.

"This never came up in the beta-testing! I mean, I could only travel back 2 seconds!"

"You...You..! YOU!" Kimiko then paused as her head grew to massive size, trying to find the right word.

"Doofus..?" Clay offered, and for a second Kimiko's head went back to normal.

"Thank you..." Kimiko said, before her head when big again as she glared down at Jack. "YOU DOOFUS!"

Before Jack could respond to this though, Kimiko grabbed his jacket, and started to shake him silly.

"You trapped him in the past forever!" Kimiko yelled out, before Jack managed to get out of her grip.

"Easy, easy, I can fix this. Eh give me a week tops!" Jack said as he walked over to his machine...Which was suddenly torn in half by a stone warrior that came out of the ground. Slowly Jack turned around, screaming at this..."Okay...I'll need more than a week.."

Clay had to pull Jack out of the Stone Warrior's attack as the monster slammed down the remains of the Time Machine. WHERE DID THIS THING COME FROM?.!

"Kimiko, we got us a sight-full of trouble!" Clay told Kimiko, who agreed.

"I hear that! FIRE!" with that Kimiko jumped into action, soon followed by Clay, after he got a robotic arm off Jack's cabinet.

"EARTH!"

Kimiko ran up the monster's form, distracting it so Clay could land a hit with the arm to it's head...Only for the monster to grab Clay in a vise-like grip. Noticing her comrades distress, Kimiko kicked the Monster between the legs, which seemed to have no effect. Clay growled as he tried to get out of the Stone hand, even going so far as to punch the warrior in the face...

Yeeaaaaah, probably not his best idea.

Clay ended up gripping his hand in pain as he saw the outer rock of the Stone Warrior's skull chip away, before Clay was head-butted by the beast.

"Aren't you gonna get in there..?" Dojo questioned Jack, who was hiding underneath a work table.

"No, but my boys will." Jack replied, before he yelled out. "JACK-BOTS! ANNIHILATE-IFFY!"

Two Jack-bots suddenly came down from the ceiling, before using machine-like lasers to destroy the Monster...Which came out of the gunfire with half of it's torso and face ripped off, before they continued the barrage...Once that was said and done, one of the Jack-Bots held up a thumbs-up.

"Oh-yeah! That's my boys!" Jack happily said as he came out from behind the table, dancing a bit as he stood beside Kimiko. "Shiftin' gears, and kickin' rears."

"Easy Jack, Wuya's still out there." Kimiko stated to the evil genius, added in with a nod from Clay.

"Yeah, this cattle drive's just gettin' started."

"Aaaah you're just sayin' that 'cause you were getting pasted." Jack declared, before he went all 'gangster'.."Not like my boys! Let's hear it for the attoma-tons who get it on! RAISE THE ROOF! OO-OO! OO-OO!"

Before Jack could continue in his celebration, his roof literally shook...Before it was lifted into the air by a giant Stone Warrior, making Jack's drop his the floor.

"Wow, that's...Big..." Dojo commented, all the while Jack's eyes shrunk into the back of his eye sockets...Before the boy-genius fell to his knees.

"I SURRENDER!"

"Bein." a voice said from behind the group, before they all turned around and gasped.

"A-Alexis?.!" Kimiko gasped out, shocked by the French-girl's change in appearance.

It wasn't really physical appearance that had changed...More like her clothing...

She was literally wearing the same dress that Wuya wore, just smaller with a green sash around her waist, her blue bird earrings, and a weird crown on her head. Around her neck was a golden thread with a pink heart token, and the Tao Choker, then in her sash was the Fan Dango.

...

..

"ALEXIS! TAKE OFF THAT CROWN RIGHT NOW!" Dojo commanded, his eyes wide as he remembered the Wu.

"Hmmm..Non." Alexis replied, before her hands glowed green as she swiped the air. Everyone else in the room yelled in shock when the giant's hands picked them up, before they were thrown into his cage-like stomach. A bit after that, Alexis walked onto the Giant's palm, before she was lead to the head. After situating herself, the French-girl instructed the Giant to move forward.

"What's wrong with that Crown Dojo...?" Clay asked once they began moving, Kimiko rolled her eyes a bit.

"Other then it being tacky?"

"That tacky-thing is the Spore Crown." Dojo instructed, Jack quirked his eyebrow a bit.

"Uhh..I'm not the only one who has no clue what that is, right..?" Jack asked the other 2 teens in the cage, who shook their heads. "Good, I didn't want to be the only one..."

"The Spore Crown, it's a Wu that was made to make Wuya artificially good." Dojo explained, before he noticed the group's blank expressions. "What..? I never said that it was full proof."

"Okaaaaay, but how does it work?" Kimiko asked, soon followed by Clay and Jack (respectively).

"What does it to exactly?"

"Does anyone else think Alexis looks kinda ho-" Clay glared at Jack then, holding up a fist, implying that he would punch Jack if he continued.

"When the Wu activates, the moss that's used to bind the crown together release spores that seep into the brain and take over the person's mind...Kinda like a virus...It makes the wearer obey and change to the whim of whoever put the crown on them, until..." Dojo paused a bit, a frown as he looked at the Giant's head. "Until the person is lost...Forever."

Before anyone else could respond, the cages opened up, before the group was placed into separate stone warriors.

It was only a moment in the darkness before the cages finally formed, and Alexis walked in front of them.

"Come." Alexis instructed the stone minions, before walking into the hall.

* * *

"Madam Vuya." Alexis spoke clearly, signaling Wuya of her return.

"Alexis, dear, was your trip successful...?" Wuya asked, before Alexis stepped to the side as the stone warriors got in front of her for Wuya to see. Wuya gave a grin at this, before she looked to Raimundo, who suddenly entered the room.

"May I present your fallen comrades, the Xiaolin Warriors." Wuya told Raimundo, who gasped at the sight. "Delicious, my domination of the world is now..Complete.."

...That was when Raimundo noticed something.

"Uhh, Wuya..You might wanna do a head count. You're short one Omi." Raimundo pointed out, before the hag gasped.

"OMI?.!" Wuya asked, before poofed down besides Alexis. "Where is he dear..?"

"'ee vas not in zee same place as zee ozahs." Alexis replied, Raimundo was to busy looking at the others to notice her yet./

"Where's Omi...?" Wuya growled to Dojo, who thought about it for a bit...Before opening his mouth to reply.

"Frankly, it's nun of yer buisness m'am."...Too bad Clay said something before him.

"Oh? Well as they say.." Wuya lifted her hands, which started to glow a neon green. "I have ways of making you talk..."

"He's trapped in the past!" Jack called out, before Raimundo said a small 'what'. "Yeah! He traveled back in time to ask some guy named Dashi for help."

"Omi is in the past?" Wuya questioned, looking at the others around her a bit...This could work also..

"Yes, and now he's trapped there." Kimiko confirmed, before Jack butted in.

"And it was me who sent him back Wuya! I was really on your side all the way. Stupid Omi walked right into our trap! Whoo-hoo! Uh..You can let me go now."

"Forget it Jack, I'm not buying." Wuya declared, making the evil boy genius frown a bit.

"Really..? Even if I whimper?"

"Omi is really trapped in the past?" Raimundo asked in pure shock, Kimiko glared at him.

"And we'll never see him again. Thanks to you!"

"And I hope you feel guilty about it."

"Yeah, nice goin' ya two-faced Fink." Dojo and Clay (respectively) added to Kimiko, all the while Raimundo frowned at this.

...

..

"I never wanted anything to happen to you guys..!...I-I just wanted mine and Nani's dues..."

"And you both do, Raimundo! Alexis, to the dungeon with them." Wuya declared, before a thought passed Raimundo's head.

"Wait! Wait!" Raimundo called out, before racing over to the steps as Wuya started to go up. "Wuya, what if these guys...You know, swore loyalty to you! And maybe they could sorta live in the palace..With me..?"

...

..

"If they swear their loyalty." Wuya declared, before Raimundo went all salesman like on the captive audience. Jack accepted, of course, but the offer wasn't for him..Then Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo (respectively)..Well..

"What do we say...? How abouuuut..DREAM ON!"

"Ah'd sooner kiss the backside of ah mule."

"FORGET IT!"

"So be it Xiaolin Warriors, you can spend the rest of eternity in the dungeon." Wuya said as she began to raise her hand, before Raimundo remembered something.

"Wait!" Wuya was about to snap with how often she was being interrupted. "What did you do to..To Nani..?"

"Why Raimundo, I gave Alexis what she always wanted of course." Wuya started as she floated over to Alexis' side, cupping the girl's face in her hand. "She always hated being underestimated, detested the thought of being weak, and only wanted to make the people around her happy..Well, now she can."

"I still don't get the wardrobe change." Kimiko added in, before Wuya smirked a bit.

"Well, you see, by the people around her...I mean Raimundo and myself. And what would really make me happy...Is to have an apprentice and future heir." everyone's eyes flew open at this, before Wuya smiled at this.

"You see, I needed a proper element to take control and bend to my will. Earth and Fire either get destroyed or remain the same, while Water and Wind aren't all that controllable...But Nature, Nature you can twist and turn. Morph it into something that you want, or take away something you don't like without damaging the entire thing. Once Alexis had learned everything from me, I will leave this useless place in her hands so I can go take over the universe...*sigh* It makes me tear up a bit, just thinking about it all." Wuya explained, tucking a strand of hair before Alexis' ears.."Okay, enough mush, time for you all to go to the dungeon!"

With that Wuya raised her hands, making the center of the Throne Room open up to a vortex. With yells and shouts of fear, the group was hurled up by the stone warriors and into the portal..Wuya laughed at this, Raimundo stared in shock, and Alexis remained still.

"Alexis, be a doll why don't you, and watch the prisoners for a bit." Wuya instructed her apprentice, who nodded her head before departing. "So, Raimundo..How do you play this...Air hockey..?"

* * *

"So while Wuya keep us imprisoned in here forever? Or let us out for good-behavior in 5 thousand years..?" Kimiko asked her imprisoned comrades, Alexis wasn't talking to them as she patrolled the area around their cells.

"Not to worry my Xiaolin friends, the old hag made a tactical error." Dojo told the group, Alexis turned and stared at him from behind, while Clay looked at the dragon.

"Really Dojo? Cause from where ah'm standin', looks like Wuya's got it figured out 8-ways to Sunday."

"Aaaaah Clay, Clay. She forgot that your standard Dojo comes in 2 sizes. In moments I'll super-size myself and bust out of this cage!" Dojo said, before trying just that...Only to find that the cage wasn't budging. "Oooh, umph..That's a bad idea..."

"Come on, there's gotta be a way out of here!" Jack told the group, at this Alexis rolled her eyes a bit before going back on patrol.

"WE?.! You're not one of us! You tried to go back to Wuya, remember?" Kimiko almost yelled at Jack, who crossed his arms.

"Hey, what can I say...? I like to keep my options open."

"Guys a-ah try ta f'ah'nd some ray ah hope but..There just doesn't seem ta be ah light at the end of this tunnel...Not with mah Sugar and Rai on Wuya's side..." Clay said, and while Alexis' back was turned, a light started to glow through the man hole in front of all their cells. "Wait ah second...A-Ah may have spoken too soon!"

The golden light finally exploded it seemed when the manhole cover popped out, to reveal Omi.

"Indeed my friend Clay! You most certainly have!" Omi then stopped talking when he noticed an odd rolling sound, before looking over in time to see the man hole cover fall onto his face.

* * *

This commercial is brought to you by; Caffeine. Which has helped me many-a-time.

Raimundo and Alexis; COFFEE! *drink cups of coffee*

* * *

"Omi..?"

"Omi...!"

"Omi!"

"LOOK OUT!" Dojo yelled out after Kimiko, Jack, and Clay exclaimed the Temple-boy's name. Behind the young boy, stone warriors formed. Yet Omi was prepared for this as he dodged their attack, and brought out the Orb.

"ORB OF TORNAMI! ICE!" with that the warriors were frozen, before Omi kicked the statues.

"Omi! But how-how did you get here..?" Kimiko asked, Omi smiled happily at this.

"It is a lengthy but veeery engaging tale. Filled with both surprises and heart-warming-"

"Hate ta interrupt your already riveting story Omi...But maybe you should get us out of here first...You know, before Wuya or Alexis show u-" Jack's cut off of Omi was then cut off by a cough resonated though the corridor, before Omi turned..

..Only to meet Alexis' glaring face.

"Sister!" Omi growled out, getting into a defensive pose. Without a second though Alexis took off attacking the smaller boy, who found it rather hard to keep up for some reason.

"She's using the Fan Dango!" Kimiko cried out, pointing out the fluttering fan in the possessed-girl's hand. After this declaration, Alexis set out an earthquake through the hallway, making Omi hang onto Dojo's cage to not be effected.

"Omi! You have to freeze Alexis!" Dojo called out, his eyes darting between the 2 battling warriors.

"Okay!" Omi yelled, before he waited for the right moment. "ORB OF TORNAMI! ICE!"

Alexis tried to run out of the way before her foot tripped over a ledge that her earthquake had made, sending the Fan Dango flying, only to watch as the freezing solution enveloped her.

"Okay, now Kimiko, you need to melt the ice." Dojo instructed, Kimiko picked up the nearby Fan Dango, and nodded her head.

"FAN DANGO! FIRE!" Kimiko called out, before waving the fan at the frozen figure. A giant wave of fire exposed out of the fan, which quickly melted the ice.

"Okay Omi, now you need to pull the front part of the crown off, and hurry! While she's still unfocused!" Dojo yelled out, Omi rushed over to his sister and did as so. With some tugging the group heard a snapping sound, before the front part of the frown came off, the back of it dropping to the floor behind Alexis.

"Uuuugh..V-vat..M-Mon frere..?" Alexis cautiously ask, a ringing noise going through her head. Dear lord, that must have been some party last night...She didn't remember anything! The last thing that came to her mind was running away from Wuya then...Blank.

"Sister! You have returned!" Omi happily cheered, hugging the French-girl, who groaned at the loud noise.

"Uh, yeah, hate ta break up the touching moment. But could ya get out out before Wuya shows up and turns us all crispy?" Jack asked Omi, who nodded his head as he left his sister's side.

"Ah yes, very wise. Please step away from your cell doors!" Omi instructed, and once everyone did so, he activated the freezing mechanism in the Orb.

After everyone broke out, and once Omi assisted Jack, Clay carefully picked up Alexis.

"Mnn, Cher..?" Alexis questioned, looking at Clay.

"Yeah, it's me." Clay whispered as Dojo looked at the group.

"Come on kids, we gotta move!" Dojo declared, and not even a few moments later, they were all in the sky.

Jack was still a bit queezy, yet Clay put his hat inside his robes as he hugged Alexis. Kimiko had practically shoved Omi and Jack away from the two, giving Clay a small smile, before giving the 2 some privacy.

(Mayhemb; Warning, fluffy moment arising)

"Ah'm sorry if ya didn't realize how much we appreciate cha Lexi.." Clay whispered to the French-girl, who had begun to feel better.

"Cher...I..I am so'ah'y fo'h' all zee t'ouble I 'ave caused.."

"Ya should be sorry.." Clay whispered, tightening his arms around the shocked girl. "Ah was worried sick about ya...A-Ah kept blamin' mahself fer all of this happenin...D-Did ya not understand how important ya are ta me..?"

Alexis blushed at this question, looking down at Dojo's scale. "I-I...C-Cher vat are you-"

"Well ah ain't makin' the same mistake again, ya hear me..? Ah don't care what's goin' on around us right now, ah'm comin clean." Clay then paused a bit, turning Alexis completly to where they were facing each other. "Ah like you Alexis, yer...Yer different from other fillies I've met and-"

"Do you two really have to do this right now?" Jack yelled back to them, Kimiko quickly hit him on the head for Alexis.

"...And, ah'd be real happy if ya...Well, if ya don't mind of course..Ta be mah little sunshi-" Clay was cut off when Alexis pressed her lips to his, a small blush on her cheeks.

"A...Ah don't mind..N-Not at all." Alexis gasped out once the two pulled away, Clay grinned at her happily before pulling her into a hug.

"Ah hope ya know though, that this means ah ain't lettin' any other guy that's interesting in ya, near ya." Clay whispered to the smaller girl, who looked into his blue eyes. "Ah'v already lost ya once, two t'ah'mes if ya count when I went back ta Texas...And ah ain't willin' ta lose you again."

Before Alexis could respond though, Clay kissed her himself, smiling at the shocked look that crossed her face when their lips met...Before she relaxed into the embracing, enjoying the warmth and-

"Blaaaaaah." Alexis' eyebrow twitched at the noise Jack was making, suggesting that he was throwing up.

"OW!"

"Thank ya kindly Kimiko." Clay said once he and Alexis separated again, both giving flustered smiles to the happy-looking Kimiko.

"Always happy to help!" Kimiko chimed, while Omi remained confused.

"Sister...Why did you and Clay-"

"You'll learn when you're older." Dojo, Kimiko, and Alexis all declared together, making Omi blink in confusion.

* * *

The group was in the dead forest now, surrounded by a campfire.

"We should be safe..For a while atleast." Clay said as he returned to the group, sitting down and pulling Alexis onto his lap. Instinctively Alexis back a bit, smiling at the extra warmth.

"How'd ya do it Omi..? How'd ya get back to our time?" Dojo asked the Temple-boy, who gave a grin.

"Ah time-travelin Shen Gong Wu, right Omi?" Clay suggested, nudging Omi with a free elbow.

"It's gotta be!"

"So obvious."

"Let us 'ere it zen, mon frere." Kimiko, Jack, and Alexis said, one right after the other.

"Noooot quite." Omi said, before he was cut off by both Clay and Kimiko...Then finally Dojo..

"Really?"

"Then how'd ya do it Omi..?"

"Stop interupting and he'll tell us!" Omi then glared at Dojo, who gave him the go-to sign.

"When I realized Jack Spicer had foolishly sent me into the past with no way to return..." Clay had to hold Alexis back from mauling Jack, who was being glared at by Kimiko.

"How many times can I say my bad..?" Jack questioned, Alexis glared at him.

"I do not know, 'ow many times can I b'ah'eak you'ah' bones..?" Jack's eyes dialated at Alexis' statement, before Omi continued his tale.

**-one story later- **

"-And so, I was free to help you my friends!" Omi told the group, who stared at him with wide-eyes and slacked jaws. "Though I am still very c-cold..D-Does anybody have a bl-blanket..?"

"No.." Kimiko started as she came up to the boy, before hugging him. "But how about a nice big, warm hug you clever-monk you..?"

"That will do..!"

"So, did Dashi help you find a way to defeat Wuya..?" Clay questioned the boy, who gave a smile.

"Yes, he gave me.." Omi paused as his hand entered his robes, before pulling out a box. "This."

"Hey! It's a puzzle box! Just like the one Wuya was in." Jack pointed out, Omi nodded to him.

"Correct Jack Spicer. All we need to do is open this box in the presence of Wuya." Omi told the group, before he tried to open the box. "The only problem being, I do not know how to open it!"

"Uh..Omi..? This plan is startin' ta sound half-baked." Clay commented, yet Omi didn't understand this phrasing of words.

"Oh no Clay, this plan is not at all baked! Grand Master Dashi said that the box will open when the person who needs to open it, opens it." Omi informed the group as Dojo tried to open the box, before giving it back to the yellow-skinned boy.

"No problem Opi. I opened it before, I can open it again." Jack nonchalantly said, Clay was starting to regain faith in all of this.

"Great, now all we need is ah plan ta get us into the palace without Wuya capturin' us first!" Clay chimed, before Kimiko looked to Alexis.

"Alexis..?" Kimiko asked the Nature Dragon, who glanced around at them all...Before a large smile broke out onto her face.

"I zink I 'ave one."

* * *

While Dojo, Kimiko, and Clay were to distract Raimundo and the guards, Omi and Jack were to go into the Throne Room, and Alexis was distracting the guards in front of the Throne Room's thick doors.

"Okay, open it." Omi whispered to Jack as he gave him the puzzle box, yet...

"Stop goofing around and open the box!" Omi harshly whispered to the evil boy genius, who looked a bit defeated.

"I'm trying, it won't open..!"

"You said you could open it...!"

"I thought I could! This box must be different from the first one." Jack whispered back as he held out of the box to Omi, who was trying to rip it open.

"The box is supposed to open when the person who needs to most open it opens it. AND I REALLY NEED TO OPEN IT!" Omi yelled out, before a feminine voice talked from beside them.

"Would you like me to try...?" Omi and Jack smiled at this voice, the temple-boy spoke happily.

"Ooooh thank you, that would be most-" Omi stopped talking to share a yell with Jack when they saw the voice belonged to Wuya, who held out a glowing green hand.

"I'm sure I can open it this way!" Wuya declared, before shooting off bursts of magic at Omi and Jack, who proceeded to run away from her due to...Well, logic.

* * *

Alexis smirked as she watched the rock giant fall to the ground, having eaten the 2 guard rock monsters. The giant one had still remember her as his master, and obeyed her happily..

"Ooooh yeah, vho's bad?" Alexis asked herself, grinning happily...Before she sighed as she rolled the rock giant away a bit, hoping the others were faring better...Well, she could make a extra safety precaution..Right..?

Carefully Alexis placed the gargantuan stone warrior in front of the palace's door, setting it up in wait for either the enemy or her friends to come charging up.

"Nani?.!" Raimundo yelled to her as he ran up the slope...Greeaaaaat...Where did Raimundo fall under? Looking behind him Alexis saw the stone warriors behind him.

Crap...Raimundo, stone warriors...Her brother-like figure, the enemy.

...

The safety of a boy she cared about, or the destruction of just a few stone warriors..?

..

..

"Cu'ah'se mon conscience.." Alexis grumbled, her reaching for the Fan Dango in her sash..Only to yell in shock when her entire body was gripped by a stone warrior's hand.

Well, wasn't this dandy..?

* * *

Alexis struggled as her arms were held by a stone warrior, Wuya had to replace the crown on her so putting the Nature Dragon in a cage would have created a bit more hassle..She was being carried by a stone figure who was following Raimundo, who rushed into the Throne Room.

"Wuya! The prisoners have escaped! I think they set a-" Raimundo stopped talking when he saw Omi and Jack in a neon green atom-like structure.

"Not to worry Raimundo, they are no threat to me." Wuya declared, smirking a bit as Omi pleaded Raimundo for help.

"Well, well, the gang's all here." Wuya's statement made Raimundo and Alexis turn to watch as stone warriors came in, carrying the dragons of Fire, Earth...And, well, the only real dragon they knew.

"Ah'm guessin' the box didn't work.." Clay said to Omi, who glared at Jack.

"Jack Spicer could not open it!"

"Not like you did any better chrome-dome." before Omi could reply to Jack's statement, the puzzle box was taken from his hands by Wuya.

"You got a magic puzzle box from Dashi..? Hm, impressive effort I must say. Yet how like Dashi to give you the tool," Wuya continued to talk as she dropped the puzzle box into Raimundo's hand ",without the knowledge of how to use it. He always was a fool...A smart dresser, but a fool."

As the witch continued to speak, Jack and Omi were placed inside the cage of a stone warrior's stomach.

"Now, to unfinished business. Crush them!" Wuya commanded, before Dojo interjected.

"Not so fast Wuya! Once again, you've forgotten about my ability to change size."...Only for Dojo to once again be smooshed when the cage didn't break.

While the warrior that carried Omi and Jack went onto the ground floor, Wuya glanced at Alexis.

"Honestly dear, you shouldn't have left. I let you free from your wrist guard for a reason." Wuya began as she walked over to Alexis, tapping the stone hand that gripped her left wrist. "Now I have to reprogram you all over again..."

With a tired sigh Wuya reached behind her back, pulling the Spore Crown out, only to give it to the Stone Warrior carrying the French-girl. "Make sure to keep this safe while I take care of business..."

"Now, like I said, CRUSH THEM!" Wuya called out, before all the rock cages started to close. Just when Alexis opened her mouth to yell, another stone warrior covered her mouth.

"Wuya wait, you can't squish them like that!" Raimundo declared, the cages stopped shrinking then.

...

..

"Oh Raimundo, you are quiet right..! No need to make a mess of my throne room." that wasn't what Raimundo had meant. "Take them to the dungeon, and then crush them."

With that the stone wariors carrying the gang started to leave, all of them yelling for Raimundo to do something.

"Nani...What should I do..?" Raimundo whispered to the Nature Dragon, who glanced down at the puzzle box, then to Wuya, then back to the Wind Dragon.

"Master Fung chose you for a reason! You do not belong on the Heylin side!" Omi called out finally, that was when Wuya placed a hand on Raimundo's shoulder.

"Raimundo has proved his lotalty time and time again. And that is because I can give him anything he wants!" Wuya happily chimed, before Raimundo looked back at the witch.

"Anything..?"

"Toys, money...Canada...Name it, and it's yours." Raimundo glanced at Alexis after Wuya's declaration, the teenage girl throwing him a supporting nod, before the Wind Dragon glared a bit at the stone warriors carrying the group away.

"I want my friends!" Raimundo boldly declared, before opening the puzzel box.

"What are you doing..?" Wuya asked with a frightened expression, just as shocked as Raimundo and Alexis as they watched a golden light fill out from the box..Before they all saw Master Dashi's spirit suddenly appear in the rays.

"Dashi!" Wuya gasped out, the spirit smirked at her.

"Wh-whoa Wuya! The years have not been kind." Dashi declared, before he dove through Wuya's form. The woman screamed out 'no' as she was transformed back into a spirit...Before the golden rays of the Puzzle Box captured her, forcing her back from whence she came.

Once the box closed, Dashi flew up to Raimundo. "Well done, dragon of the Wind."

With that the spirit disappeared, and the stone warriors crumbled away.

"You did it Rai!" Alexis chimed as she hugged Raimundo, before they both ended up falling down the stairs as the building shook, causing the puzzle box to fall.

"Get a move-on gang!" Clay shouted out before they all ran for it, dodging the falling rocks as they went.

Yet they all yelled when a bridge they had been walking over fell, Jack waited for a moment as he floated on his heli-pack...Before the evil boy genius yelled while as he gripped onto Dojo, who had grown to full size as he carried the Xiaolin fighters out of the falling castle.

After dodging and snaking through the falling rocks, the group managed to get out of there before the palace exploded...Then, something magical happened.

When the palace exploded it made a neon green mushroom-cloud (kinda) that spread throughout the destroyed terrain, reverting everything back to what it used to be.

Alexis happily cheered as she activated the Tai Choker, hearing all the happy chatter of the reappearing forest that she had long missed.

Omi gave Raimundo a fist-bump, Kimiko gave him a kiss on the cheek, Alexis ruffled the Wind Dragon's hair, Clay shared a fist-bump with the teen...Heck, even Jack, who was holding onto Dojo's tail, gave him a thumbs up.

Life was sweet again!

* * *

"Alexis, Raimundo...For riches and glory, the two of you have betrayed us all." Master Fung told the 2 elemental dragons, who were ready to face their punishments.

"But they saved us all too..!" Omi defended the 2 dragons, Alexis stood tall before them as she looked at the group, while Raimundo had his back turned and head was down.

"Yeah, without them, we'd be Texas-Toast!"

"Or worse!" Clay and Kimiko added in, before Raimundo spoke up.

"Guys, guys...Me and Nani did a lot of damage...So we gotta do whatever it takes to make it right again." Alexis nodded to the Wind Dragon as he turned around, smiling at him.

"I couldn't 'ave said eet bettah myself."

"Whatever it takes, you two..?" Master Fung repeated, both dragons nodded their heads.

"Oui, even if eet means I 'ave to wo'ah'k fo'h' Ma'ah'k..." Alexis then shuttered a bit at the though, earning a small smile from Raimundo...Before the 2 looked up when Master Fung came over, and held out Apprentice sashes for them.

"What's this..?" Raimundo asked for the 2 of them, their Master smiled at them.

"The sash of a Xiaolin Apprentice...It is both of yours." Master Fung told the two, Raimundo reached for it while Alexis stepped back a bit...Before Raimundo retracted his hands also.

"I am so'ah'y Mastah Fung...But I am not 'eady fo'h' such a 'ona'ah'.." Alexis declared, bowing to the elder man as she did so.

"I-It's not that I don't want it's Master Fung...But..I'm not ready either..Not yet." Raimundo stated, before she and Raimundo shared a smile, while Master Fung smiled at the two of them.

"But we will be someday..You know, if Omi-"

"-and zee azahs." Alexis added to Raimundo's sentence, the Brazilian nodded his head in agreement.

"And the others, help us." Raimundo stated, before he held up a thumbs-up to Omi, who returned the gesture with a grin.

* * *

"It's like Wuya never even ruled tha world!" Clay declared as the group sat atop a mountain, Alexis sitting in a tree beside them while Jack leaned against said tree also.

"Which is just the way I like it for the record." Kimiko said happily, Jack rolled his eyes at this.

"Yeah, swell..I'm outta here!" Jack stated as he started to walk away, just as Omi grabbed the end of his jacket.

"Jack Spicer, wait! Please! You have fought well. We could not have defeated Wuya without you!"

"All true, you goin' somewhere with this..?" Jack said to the temple boy, just as Alexis jumped down from the tree.

"Yes, you should stay with us at the Xiaolin Temple! Hon your skills, and join the fight for good!"...One could have heard a needle drop after Omi's declaration, was he serious..?

"Me..? Fighting for good, in a BATHROBE? Forget it. Next time we meet, we're enemies again." Jack was about to fly away, when he looked down to see Omi looking at him with sad eyes. (Mayhemb; NO ONE CAN BEAT ZEE CUTENESS!) "...But maybe some time, if we're not fighting over Shen Gong Wu, we can all go for ice cream. My treat."

"I'll 'old you to zat." Alexis chimed as she walked up behind Omi, who gave a smile as he slowly let go of the jacket.

"Yes that would be most nice. We could get a Monday!"

"Sundae." Clay was quick to correct Omi, who continued to smile.

"Even better!"

"Au revoir, méchant génie de garçon! (Bye, evil boy genius)" Alexis called out to him as the boy flew away, before the group was left to stare a bit at his departure.

"So I...Guess it's back to the same old, same old." Raimundo commented to the group, Alexis smiled a bit at this.

"Yep, training."

"Finding Shen Gong Wu."

"T'ah'ying to stay alive."

"And stopping evil where ever it may rise!" Kimiko, Clay, Alexis, and Omi all declared, before all but Raimundo and Alexis started down the mountain.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Neizah vould I, mon frere." and with that, the group all departed for the place that they all knew as..Home.

* * *

**-Extra-**

Alexis smiled a bit as she exited the Vault, having just put up the Spore Crown (which she had saved from the palace), the Lotus Twister, the Golden Tiger Claws, and the Fan Dango...She wasn't gonna give up her Tao Choker, not anytime soon.

Just as Alexis stepped out of the Meditation Hall, she let out a surprised squeak when she was suddenly picked up by Clay, who gave her a big grin.

"Ch-Cher! Vhat are you doing..?"

"Makin' sure no one tries anythan with ya Sugar." Alexis blushed a bit at this, before giving a small smile.

"Clay, zee only ozahs boys 'ea'h a'he zee ones zat I look at as brozahs."

"Can never be to careful."

"What are you two doing..?" Omi suddenly asked, causing the 2 elemental warriors to jump in surprise. HOW THE HECK DID HE DO THAT?.!

"Uhhh.." Clay started out, before Alexis put a hand over his mouth.

"You'll lea'h'n vhen you a'h' oldah Omi. No soonah, no latah." Omi could only blink in confusion at this, before Raimundo suddenly appeared.

"Stay tuned kids!" Raimundo called out, before Kimiko quirked an eyebrow at his behavior.

"Raimundo, what are you doing..?"

"'ee is saying goodbye to zee 'eadahs." Alexis answered, this time all 3 of the other dragons were confused.

"BYE!" Raimundo chimed as he waved, Alexis giggled a bit while waving also.

* * *

Mayhemb; Hope you had fun on this crazy ride, and I hope to hear from you all soon!


	19. Shard of Lightning

Mayhemb; Hope all ya folks enjoy.

Sorry for not updating yesterday folks, I had baby-sat 4 kids yesterday (2 in the morning, 2 in the afternoon)...Yeaaaaah, kinda the reason for the 2-chapters in one day thing I did.

* * *

Alexis stood in front of Master Fung, who was holding the wind or water related Shen Gong Wu. Including the Sword of the Storm, the Fan Dango, and the Orb of Tornami.

The others were still waking up right now, before they would have to do their chores.

"As the Nature Dragon, you must understand that an Oak is only as strong as the roots that hold it up." Master Fung instructed, before holding the Fan Dango in his hands. "You must learn to stand strong, Alexis. Even in the face of tough opponents."

"Oui, Mastah Fung."

"Then, let us begin." Master Fung then activated the Fan Dango, sending a Clay-sized tornado at the teen, who started to grip the ground and- "No, only use your feet."

Alexis' eyes went wide at this, HUH?.!

"Mastah Fung, I do not zink zat is zee best idea-"

"You must train your legs, let them be the roots that sustain your balance."

..

...

As soon as Alexis rose up from the ground, she felt her feet lift off the ground from the tornado as it grew in size with each flutter of the fan the elder made. "M-Mastah Fung!"

"Balance, Alexis. You must unlock your...Inner tree.." Master Fung said, Alexis quirked an eyebrow at this...Inner tree.? (Shout-out to my friend, blackkittyofdarkness (and Luna))

"Uhm...O-Okay..?" Alexis replied, before closing her eyes and putting her palms together. Slowly her right leg bended, until her foot was resting on her opposing knee.

"NATURE!" vine-like objects suddenly came from out of Alexis' shoes, strapping down to the ground to hold her still, until the tornado passed.

"Good, now...Prepare yourself." Master Fung declared as he picked up the Sword of Storm, Alexis' eyes dilated at this.

* * *

Alexis was ringing her hair out of water as she came up to the group, who had just finished their chores.

"Did you enjoy your training, sister...?" Omi asked the taller girl, who gave a small smile.

"Oui, it vas...T'ah'aining.."

"You wanna borrow my blow-dryer?" Kimiko questioned Alexis, whose expression suddenly dead-panned.

"Non, blow-d'ah'yahs kill you'h 'air...And vhen I ooze zem, I get an af'ah'o." Alexis explained, Raimundo laughed a bit at this while Omi quirked an eyebrow.

"An...Afro..?"

"You vill not find out vat zat it any time soon mon frere.."

After a bit more conversing, Omi suddenly gave a wide smile.

"Now that we have mastered the art of battle, and Raimundo has trapped Wuya in the puzzle box...Perhaps chores are the only use we'll have for the Shen Gong Wu..." the Temple-boy commented, a frown on his face as Alexis stared at him with disbelief...Yeaaaah-no...Knowing the gang, they'd use Shen Gong Wu even more now, just to keep things interesting.

"It sure was ah lot more fun when we had someone ta fight against." Clay commented, adjusting his hat as he talked.

"Still waters may blanket the greatest of unseen hazards." Master Fung declared as he came up to the group as he came over, Raimundo frowned at this.

"There he goes again, can someone get me a translator?" in response to Raimundo's question, Master Fung pulled out the Shroud of Shadows. Then with a simple swish of the Wu, he revealed a pile of dirty dishes in his hand...Before he used the hand holding the Shroud to push Alexis away as she tried to take the dishes.

"Oh-heh..That's where those dishes went..." Raimundo commented, giving an embarrassed smile and blush.

"Over-confidence can be more dangerous than a lack of confidence." Master Fung stated as he forced Raimundo to hold the dishes, holding Alexis back from cleaning them, before he turned to Kimiko as she spoke.

"We kicked evil's butt! Why can't we just kick back for a while..?"

...Alexis did like the sound of that...Cooking, taking a nap in the sun, spending some time with her Che-

And of course, Dojo had to come in at that moment.

"STOP EVERYTHING!" Dojo exclaimed, before pointing to the Master. "Did you tell them about the new Shen Gong Wu..?"

"I was just about to." Master Fung replied, before he pulled out the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. "The Shard of Lightning is a most interesting Shen Gong Wu. It gives the user the power to travel at the speed of light...But only for short flashes of time."

"L-Lightning..?" Alexis whispered out, her eyes shrinking back a bit. She didn't like Lightning and Thunder...Though it was a bit ridiculous to have the fear since she was a kid, and never grew out of it...Everyone presumed it was because she was still a kid at heart.

"It'll be okay Sugar." Clay told the Nature Dragon as he put a hand onto her back, the girl gave him a nervous glance as he did so...

"Oh darn, now I will not have time to finish my dishes." Raimundo stated to the group, smiling a bit at this thought.

"They will be here when you get back." Master Fung declared as the group walked past the Wind Dragon, whose eyes twitched...Before he spilled the dishes onto the ground, crashing them all to little bits. Alexis had to be held back by Clay so she didn't try to pick up all the glass shards, before they managed to get onto Dojo.

* * *

Alexis nervously bit her lip, flinching when another bolt flashed through the sky. Oooooh, why did this have to happen? Of all the Shen Gong Wu she had been allowed to help get, why a Lightning Shen Gong Wu..?

Alexis was wearing a light pink Porky-Pig shirt, blue jeans, the Tao Choker, her blue bird earrings, black boots, and had her hair layered. Kimiko styled her hair down and was wearing a yellow shirt with green heart-shaped buttons and 2 triangles cut into the sleeves, pink skirt, a pink heart shaped back-pack, knee-high green socks and brown sneakers...

But then again, Raimundo and Clay were changed also...Sorta. While Clay had ditched his gloves and kept his sleeves rolled up, Raimundo changed his entire outfit. He now was wearing a white shirt with a orange logo on it, also with short green sleeves. Under it, he wore a long-sleeved orange shirt. Then to finish it all off he was wearing beige cargo pants.

"You holdin' up okay Sugar...?"

"Oui Cher...I-I zink I can 'andle zis...Maybe..."

"Hey, you're dealing with this pretty well, Nani." Raimundo commented to the French-girl, who shook her head.

"I-I don't zink so...I can't feel o'h move mon legs.."

...

* * *

Alexis sighed a bit as she hopped down onto the ledge that over looked the group, not wanting to go ANYWHERE near the body of water bellow, in fear that it would conduct the lightning even more.

...

..

"AH-COO!" Alexis yelled out, before her eyes flew open as she ran to the edge, noticing Katnappe- AND WUYA?.!

...

..

Greaaaaaat..

Suddenly Alexis gave a screech when a thunder bolt hit about 25 yards bellow, destroying the rocks to reveal the Shard of Lightning.

With a grunt, Alexis started to climb down the rocky terrain, biting her lip as she tried to keep control. One wrong move and, *shutter* Splat-City...

"Wuya, you teamed up for this sorry excuse of a furball..?"...Great, JACK WAS HERE TO?.!

What next, Tubbimura?

...

Actually, on second thought, Alexis took that back. No need to jinx them...

Looking bellow her, the French-girl felt her stomach flip when she saw Katnappe destroy a few Jack-Bots...Oooooh crud, this wasn't gonna be easy.

"Focus...Be, za t'ah'ee..." Alexis whispered to herself, before slowly returning to climb down the cliff.

"TORNADO STRIKE! WATER!" Omi yelled out, making Alexis pause a bit to stare behind her when she heard Jack laughing. The evil-boy genius...He..He just moved away the water..?.! Wait..WHAT?

With a shocked look, Alexis was frozen as she watched Jack nimbly move out of Omi's attack, before he picked up the Temple-Boy and threw him.

"SEISMIC-KICK, EARTH." Clay exclaimed, lassoing Spice with a quick flick of the wrist. Once again though, Jack bested the group by reversing the roles and wrapping Clay up in his own lasso.

Looking bellow her a bit, Alexis saw that it wasn't all that far...

"'ere goes evahyzing.." with that final whisper, Alexis let go of the cliff and jumped...Before giving a squeak of fear when her feet slip, she was gonna fa-

"Got ya." a voice declared as Alexis was grabbed by the waist, pulling her onto the ledge that contained the Shard.

"Merci Mis-JACK?.!" the red-head smirked at her, enjoying her shocked expression as he held her waist.

"Yeah, it's me. You got a problem with that hun?" before Alexis could respond to that, Raimundo suddenly appeared by their feet as he got to the ledge.

"Nani? What are you-" Raimundo then stopped speaking when he saw the Shard of Lightning, which Jack quickly picked up.

"Ya snooze, ya lose." Jack called out, before Alexis suddenly found herself beside Jack on the ledge right above Raimundo, his arm still around her waist.

"Whoa, how'd you guys get up there so fast?" Raimundo questioned, Alexis was wondering the same thing...Before flinching as Jack held up the Shard of Lightning, which got hit by a bolt.

"It's sure a long ways down, hope ya don't fall." Jack commented, before kicking a rock off the ledge, causing an avalanche.

"RAIMUNDO! GUYS! LOOK OUT!" Alexis yelled out, before she glared at Jack. "Vhat is you'h deal Spiceah..?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." and before Alexis could respond, in a flash of lightning, Jack was flying away with his robots.

"Later Xiaolin-losers."

"I AM SO GETTING YA A THESAU'ah'US!" Alexis cried out, glaring at the boy as he flew away...Before she looked down at the group. How was she supposed to get down?

* * *

Alexis glared at the feathers as she and the others trained, the events that had occurred a few hours ago replaying in all of their heads.

"Master Fung was right, we have underestimated our enemy." Omi said as he hopped onto the multiple wooden pegs that the group was standing on...About 10 feet in the air, if Alexis had to guess.

"What's with Jack..?" Raimundo asked the question on everyone's mind, just as Alexis flipped onto another peg.

"Zat is vat I vould like to find out mon frere..."

"Ah tell ya, he was pretty impressive." Clay commented as he slightly wobbled on his peg, before smiling a bit when Alexis jumped in front of him, pulling his shirt a bit to help him regain balance.

"Even his disses seem better." Raimundo added in, Alexis quirked her eyebrow at this. Disses? And she had missed them?

"Although I do not like it when Jack commences with the garbage-talk. Even I must admit, 'Great-bald One' was a good diss. Ouch." Omi said as he continued with the training, grinning a bit when he saw Alexis cartwheel off of a peg to get 3 feathers.

"How did Jack suddenly get so good?" Kimiko's question made Raimundo earn a rather dejecting statement from Omi.

"He must have been practicing while some of us were using Shen Gong Wu to get out of doing the dishes!"

"If we wanna beat Jack, we're going to have to practice." right after Kimiko's sentence, Raimundo gave a mighty sneeze that had enough force to push everyone off the pegs and onto the ground.

"Yeah...Practice a lot." Clay said as he sat atop the other's backs, the Earth Dragon having been the last to fall.

* * *

Alexis let out a sigh as she moved in and out of the blade pendulums of the training field, the blindfold making it a bit hard...Yet, the Tao Choker was helping a bit.

"Remember Alexis, you must trust your own instincts and that the nature around you, will not let you be harmed." Master Fung's words rang out in Alexis' head as she weaved around a swinging blade, the beams instructing her about their movements every once and a while.

Yet...Something odd happened...

One moment Alexis was in the zone, maneuvering around the blades as she grew more confident, the next she was outside the blade area with a bouquet of red iris and some chocolates in her hand...

What the heck?

* * *

Kimiko and Alexis both stood beside Master Fung, who explained to the two of them. As it turned out, while Kimiko and Clay were training also, the Mantis Flip Coin and the Serpent's Tail vanished into thin air.

...For right now, Alexis was keeping the Tao Choker in her pocket...Juuuuust in case.

"As soon as the user brings forth the power of the Shard, he can move so fast that no one can see him. But the power of the Shard only lasts as long as the flash of lightning." Master Fung told the 2, before they heard Raimundo yell.

Looking over at the bridge where the Wind and Water Dragon were training, they saw a wet Raimundo who had a wooden pail atop his head...Then there was Omi, who had been pantsed, his shoes were nailed to the ground...And he was holding a squirrel.

"My pants!...Oh, my shoes!...A squirrel?" Omi asked, before yelling out in fear. "A SQUIRREL! AAAAAH"

Quickly the group ran up to the 2 dragons, yet Alexis chose a different path. Just as 2 Jacks (yes, 2 Jack Spicers...Ooooh the humanity) appeared, Alexis slowly crept up behind them.

"Wait...There are 2 Jacks?" Raimundo questioned as Master Fung, Clay, and Kimiko came up to him and Omi's side, none of them wanted to give away Alexis' position.

"Oooooh, my head is filled with such confusion!" Omi complained, trying to process this scene like everyone else...And not getting all that far, as it would seem.

"We're gonna take all the Shen Gong Wu!" the first Jack replied, before his second continued. "And there's nothing you Xiaolin-losers can do to stop us."

With that the 2 Jacks shared a high-five, before one of them got out the Shard of Lightning.

"NOT SO FAST!" Alexis yelled as she pounced, her hand gripping the Shard just as the 2 Jack's activated it.

...Before the 3 of them, were gone...

"SUGAR!" Clay yelled out, running over to the spot with Raimundo. WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED?.!

"Unbelievable! Looks like Jack has created another robot. This time, the one who gets his jokes!" Kimiko told the others, before Omi gave a question to Master Fung.

"But how could they all use the Shen Gong Wu at the same time?"

"As long as they are touching the Shard when it is activated, they can all use it's power." Master Fung declared, only for Omi to give him another question.

"And what does that mean, exactly, for Sister?"

* * *

Alexis gasped at the sight, everything...Everything was frozen.

"Pretty cool huh?" one of the Jack's asked, her best bet was the robot, due to the metallic sound of his voice.

"I still don't see why you like her, Jack."

"Hey, Jack, you like Kimiko, I like French. Deal with it."

"HIIIIII-YA!" Alexis yelled out, gripping the human Jack's arm and flipping him over the railing of the bridge...Only for the robot to ensnare her in a hug.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, did ya babe?"

"Do not...Call me..BABE!" Alexis screamed out, not noticing how the original Jack Spicer started to walk towards the Meditation Hall. With a quick shift in her weight, Alexis leaned to the far right, surprising the robot long enough for her to grab a hold of his hands. After she pulled the arms apart, Alexis stepped on one of his foots jumping up and bucking the boy in the face while letting go.

Looking back at the metallic teen, Alexis blinked in surprise when she saw the head was bent so far back that it was in his shoulder-blades.

"Feisty." Robo-Jack said, before snapping his head back in place, grinning at Alexis. "But, it's my turn now."

* * *

The group blinked when the 3 figures appeared, the 2 Jacks holding a good pile of their Shen Gong Wu...While Alexis suddenly reappeared in the fountain, wiggling around in a rope that acted as a torso-cocoon.

"This, is the worst thing, ever." Omi declared as he watched the 2 villains laugh, before they used the Shard once more.

From bellow the Dragon Warrior's feet, they could see a saw cut a circle around them and-

_**crash**_

From the depths of the hole, Omi spoke. "I...May have spoken to soon.."

* * *

While the others were taking inventory of the Shen Gong Wu, Alexis was cleaning up the small cuts she had gotten during her fight with Robo-Jack...Along with the rather nasty rope-burn she had gotten also.

"Sister, a new Shen Gong Wu has appeared." Omi declared as he knocked on the bathroom door, quickly the French-girl stuffed her allergy medicine in her pocket, before placing on her Choker.

Pay-back time.

* * *

Alexis nodded to Raimundo and Clay, who gave her a nod in return, before she jumped off of Dojo and into a tall tree. She had told the others that she was gonna try to sneak up on Tweedledee and Tweedledee...Or, at least keep track of them...

From the branches above, Alexis watched as the group lowered to the ground, a stare off emerged between the 2 groups.

"You may have defeated us once-"

"Uh...Twice...Just to be accurate." Omi clarified for Kimiko, before Raimundo suddenly used the yellow-skinned boy as a sort of podium.

"But that doesn't mean you're gonna win against us now!" the Brazilian declared, before the 2 Jacks responded.

"Oh yeah...? Well we have more Shen Gong Wu!" that was when the 2nd Jack took over. "And all the good one-liners."

Then together, the 2 Jacks spoke in sync. "Just try to catch us. Jack-Bots, ATTACK!"

A few moments after the Jack-Bots were released, Alexis made quick work to keep a bit behind the 2 Spicers as they went off to find the Shen Gong Wu. Hopefully they didn't run into any trouble...

* * *

Last time Alexis checked, Katnappe was DEFIANTLY trouble...Though, it was rather amusing watching the 2 Jacks make fun of the feline. After popping in her pills, Alexis had a hard time not laughing as the 2 teased the teenage girl.

"Go away Jack." Katnappe declared as she hopped down from the tree branch she had perched on, the 2 Jacks decided to have a bit of fun.

"Are you talking to me?" again, the other Jack then took over. "Or, are you talking to me?"

"*hiss* Both of you, beat it!" the catgirl declared, before Alexis smirked at what happened next.

"*hiss* Both of you, beat it!" the 2 Jacks copied the teen, who blinked...Before glaring at them even more. With a grin, the 2 Jacks then took off running, soon they were followed by Katnappe, Wuya, and Alexis.

When the jump-suited girl hissed at the 2 teens, they hissed right back.

"Stop that, you are so annoying!"

"Stop that, you are SO annoying!" with that the 2 Jacks ran a bit more head, before they realized that Katnappe had stopped in her pursuit as her watched 'meow'ed...

"That's it! Your hour's up, I'm outta here." Katnappe told Wuya, who went right up to her face.

"You can't leave! We had a deal!"

"Hey, Ghost-face. I quit! Nothing is worse than having to listen the Whiny-Twins in Stereo!" with that the feline walked away, yet not without taking a swipe at the 2 Jack's heads...Once she was gone, Wuya floated over to the red-haired duo.

"Uuuuh...Perhaps I was to hasty in moving into a partnership with Katnappe." Wuya then paused as she looked down at the 2 Jacks. "You and I make a pretty good team."

Yeaaaaah, that wasn't gonna work.

"Have you no shame? I don't need you anymore, I got him!" Jack declared as he pointed to his robot double, before his Wu detector went off. Looking up above them, the group saw the Wu, stuck in a tree...Before Wuya asked Robo-Jack what he thought, yet before he could respond, the real Jack slapped a hand over his mouth.

"I do the speaking for both of us, the Shen Gong Wu is ours." Jack said, before he raced up the tree.

"Not if I 'ave anyzing to say about zis." Alexis grumbled as she hopped through the tree-branches, landing on one that was a bit higher than the one the Jacks were in...Huh, ya know, for super geniuses they didn't really have the thought to look behind them..

"I would not count my ducks before they emerge from their shells!" Omi declared as he and the others ran up, Raimundo shook his head at this.

"That wasn't even close!"

"MONKEY TREE ASSAULT!" Omi yelled out before flipping through the branches, while the Jacks smiled at the Wu.

"Yes! It's all ours!"

"NATURE!" Alexis called out, slamming her fists against the tree, making the branch the Wu was on flick the mystical object into the air.

"HEY! THAT'S OURS" the 2 Jacks yelled, before jumping up as soon as Omi reached their branch.

Without a second though, Alexis pounced at the prize, before she noticed how she and the 2 Jacks got it at the same time while in the air.

...

"Not unless you win it this time." Omi said for Alexis, who gave the boy a thankful smile, before glaring at the 2 Spicers.

"That's not fair! It's 2 against 1!" Kimiko called out, yet Robo-Jack had something to say.

"No it's not, I'm a solo act now...Unless, Lexi want's ta join the dark side." Robo-Jack said to Alexis, who rolled her eyes, as Jack spoke.

"What..? I-I thought we were a team!"

"So I'm showdown-crossing you! That's what evil partners do."...Jack had a hard time trying to argue with his robot-double's logic.

"What now? It's a three-way tie!" Raimundo told the group, before Clay looked to Dojo.

"Well Dojo, ah reckon it's t'ah'me ta check the rule book." and the dragon did just that.

"Ah-ha, here it is...It's call a Showdown-trio...Kinda obvious."

"I challange boz of you Jack Spice'ah's to a Showdown-Trio. Last one standing is zee game. I vager mon Tongue of Saiping!" Alexis declared, holding out the Wu in her hand. She was NOT gonna wager her precious Choker...Not yet, at least...Not to these creeps..

"I wager the Shard of Lightning!"

"I wager the Shroud of Shadows."

"I change my mind, I want the Shroud of Shadows!" Jack whined to his robot double, who didn't give it up.

"Too late! It's already mine!"

With that, the 3 duelists said the magic phrase. "Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

* * *

This commercial break has been brought to you in part by; Luna and Amber. You both know who you are ;).

* * *

"Zis is my kind of stadium!" Alexis cheered a bit as the 3 of the contestants were inside a large dome made out of vines...Suspended maybe 100 feet in the air..Give or take a couple of yards...

"GONG YI TAN PAI!" the 3 of them yelled, before the 2 Jacks rushed Alexis, who jumped out of the attack...Making the 2 doubles crash into each other.

"Hey, watch where you're going Jack."

"No, you watch where you're going Jack!"

...

With that, Alexis slowly moved out of her fighting stance, watching the 2 Jacks fight.

"I know your every move before you can make it! Face it, you can't defeat me!"

"At least I still got the robots on my side."...Real Jack was proven wrong when he turned to see all his Jack-Bots cheering for Robo-Jack. "You can't trust people, ghosts, or robots. Fine, I don't need anyone's help."

"'elloooo? Are ve going to Showdovn o'h vhat?" Alexis asked the 2 Jacks, who blinked at her...Before one of them used the Shard of Lightning. While the other complained and Alexis looked around a bit, Jack reappeared behind the other and gripped his head before-

**snap**

...Even if that was a robot, Alexis felt her stomach contents rise a bit when she saw Jack holding his own head...Dear lord, that was just...*shutters* Just WRONG.

"Oooooh, I'm so scared of you." Jack told the disembodied head, whose body then used the Shroud of Shadows.

"Hey! Where'd he go-" was as far as real-Jack could get to, before he was kicked out of the dome, hanging onto the edge. Robo-Jack put back on his head, before walking over to the hole in the dome.

"'old on Jack!" Alexis cried out, what..? She'd much rather fight against real-Jack than this robot-dunce..

Yet, sadly, the robot ended up kicking Jack's face, causing the Boy-Genius to let go and fall to the earthy-depths bellow.

"It's just you and me now, Lexi." Robo-Jack declared before using the Shroud of Shadows, Alexis knitted her eyebrows at this...Before sitting down on the ground, and closing her eyes.

...

..

...

"Huh..?" Robo-Jack's voice questioned when his invisible hand was suddenly gripped by Alexis, who glared at the object in her grasp.

"Nevah...Undahestiate...Zee D'ah'gon of Natuah."

"Ha! Please, what are ya gonna do? Spray me with pollen? Make me get grass-stains? Or are you gonna call up your little boy-toy and pals, to fight your fight for ya..?"

Alexis' eye twitched at this, before she took in a deep breath. She must not snap. She must not snap. She must no-

"Or, better yet, why don't ya just give me these pretty little bird earrings and-" Alexis' other hand flew up to grab Robo-Jack's, the one that had been reaching for the earring.

Screw what she must not do, THE BITCH HAS TA GOTTA GO!

(Mayhemb; Note, kids, never try to take a family heirloom from Alexis.)

* * *

"What's going on?" Kimiko asked as she tried to see the dome, none of them could though...

"Ya think Lexi's okay?" Clay asked Omi, who nodded his head.

"Yes, I am sure Sister is dealing with this matter in the most calm-"

"HEY! I see somethin'!" Raimundo called out, cutting off Omi as he pointed to something that was falling.

"Is that...My arm?" Jack asked, quirking an eyebrow like everyone else...Before they all watched as one-by-one, torn robotic ligaments were flung out of the dome.

"The other arm, a knee, right foot, metal chest plate..." Dojo noted off everything that was being thrown, while Jack stared with slight sadness...Slight.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they all heard Robo-Jack yelling, before the head finally came down and contacted with the ground.

* * *

Alexis smiled a bit once the showdown was over, fixing her hair that had been messed up due to her...Tussle...

"Alexis...? What did you do?" Kimiko asked as she looked at the broken remains of Robo-Jack, Alexis gave a nervous smile.

"Hehehe, I-I do not knov vat you a'h talking about..!"

* * *

Alexis sighed as she wrung out her hair again, having just come back from training with Master Fung. She had lasted an eighth of a second longer, apparently...Or, maybe Dojo was being nice to her...

With a sigh, Alexis leaned against the fountain. Honestly, she sometimes questioned if she belonged here.

..

..

...

_bzzz bzzz bzzz_

"Bonjour..?" Alexis asked into her phone, before she heard a small laugh.

"_LEX_!"

"Luna, mon ami! Bonjour! 'ow are you and Ambah..?" Luna and Amber were her friends back home that she had met after a few crazy instances...But, hey, sometimes that's all it took.

"_Great! How's life at the Temple..?_"

"...'ow long do you 'ave to talk?"

"_Depends on how much stuff you have to talk about...And how long it is before Amber realizes I took her phone.._" Alexis giggled a bit at this, before going off to explain everything.

**- one talk later -**

"-Okay, vell...I 'ave to go and make dinnah."

"_*sigh* Fiiiine...Remember to send me a few pictures of your friends, I'll hunt you down if you forget!_"

"I know you vill, adieu."

"_Bye...HUNT YOU DOWN!_"

With a small giggle at her friend's antics, Alexis clicked her phone shut, before prancing off with a grin on her face. Craziness seemed to follow her everywhere...And that's the way she liked it.

* * *

Mayhemb; Hope ya enjoyed, Amber and Luna are the OC's of my friend blackkittyofdarkness, I have her permission do not worry loyal readers. Hope to see you all soon!


	20. The Crystal Glasses

Mayhemb; Okay, let's do this.

* * *

Alexis shivered in her coat, the Russian snow getting to her worse than the others. How her Grandmama lived in this place, she had no clue...Besides, she never handled being in the cold well...Not now, not ever. Even Master Fung had told her to be careful in this weather, the lack of active plants may affect her in rather negative ways. Plus, possibly corrupt her health.

All of the group was decked out in winter clothing, while Dojo was decked out in a red-pink rash...*shutter* It isn't pretty.

Kimiko was wearing a white rabit fur cap (if she had to guess), a red long-sleeved shirt with white puffs around the wrists, neck, and waist, a black-diamond red skirt, and white boots. Her hair was a bit shorter than usual (due to some of it being in the hat) and had red highlights all around the edges.

Omi was wearing a red and brown winter hat, a red-stripped brown scarf, and brown gloves.

Raimundo wore a orange snow-hat, a dark burgundy winter coat, orange gloves, green snow pants, and white/black high tops.

Clay had on a dark brown ushanka hat with a bull-imprint on the front, a large brown coat with light brown cotton lining, blue jeans, dark brown gloves, and his cowboy boots.

Alexis was wearing a dark green turtle-neck, a grey winter coat, a blue scarf, brown jeans, black snow boots, 2 pairs of fuzzy purple socks (that couldn't be seen, but they sure felt good), her blue-bird earrings, the Tao Choker, and a light blue winter hat.

Alexis was bundled up as she tried to stay warm, while the others scratched Dojo's itching back.

"Is it getting colder out here..?" Raimundo asked, Alexis nodded her head while ducking into her scarf.

"Eet should be, ve a'h in 'ussia.." Alexis declared, knowing the place all to well from her Grandmama's stories.

* * *

"Next time, I'm hiding the Shen Gong Wu in the tropics! Near a 4-star hotel." Dojo told the group, Alexis glanced at him.

"5 stah, Dojo."

"That's to expensive Alexis."

"Go to kayak. com..." Alexis finished off, before she shivered more as a breeze fluttered by. The sooner they got out of here, the sooner she could go home and make some niiiiice hot-coco...

"Oh, come here Sugar, ah'll keep ya warm." Clay softly said as he encased Alexis in a hug, which the Nature Dragon happily leaned into. Better...

"Yeah, well, this looks like the rural equivalence to a mall...Maybe they'll sell us some salve." Kimiko said, just as Alexis ruffled through her coat pocket. Just a couple of days ago, her family had sent her some currency money for if the group had to buy some stuff...Yet, all the while, Clay was looking at some of the meat that a blonde man was eating.

"Mmmm-mm! Warm grub smells delicious!" Clay happily spoke, before Omi spoke.

"There is no time for snacking." Omi told the Earth Dragon, before he looked to the blonde-man. He could be of some use to the group...

" Здравствуйте, мы нуждаемся в помощи..." (Russian for; 'hello, we need the assistance') Alexis called out to the same man, who gave her a big smile...Silently, Alexis had hoped she said the right thing...She hadn't used that phrase in a few years, and she was probably a bit rusty...

"You speak in tha tongue of Mother Russia, yet you do not look like you are from here." the man said to Alexis, who nodded her head to confirm this.

"Oui, I vas taught only a ve'ah'y little from mon grandmama." Alexis confirmed, the boy nodded his head to her, before grinning. "I am Vlad, vendor here in the open market."

"We are seeking a rash remedy." Omi told Vlad, before Kimiko pipped in, saying the remedy was for their pet 'gecko'...Geez, she couldn't have come up with anything more weird?

"Aaah my friends, if it is remedy you seek I have vendor for you. Me!" Vlad told the group, before Kimiko pulled out a Russian currency, Alexis' fingers danced across her own..Just in case they needed some more.

"It's old family recipe for itch, here!" Vlad happily said as he shoved a bag with a nozzle towards Raimundo, who sniffed it..Before falling to the ground, making a disgusted noise. "Also will remove paint.."

Dojo happily slapped down the Russian-curency onto the table, demanding for the remedy. Once the money was taken, Vlad proceeded to dump a good pile of amber-colored liquid onto Dojo.

...

..

...

"Well?" Omi asked, and at first Dojo started to say that it wasn't working...Before he suddenly vibrated, and a look of serenity crossed his face.

"oooooh yeah...More! MORE. MORE!" Dojo happily exclaimed, before being met with more of the odd liquid...Or, was it a solid?.. (Spongebob; It's a lol-squid...)

Suddenly, Dojo flew out of the pile, and pointing in a direction. "Shen Gong Wu, thata way."

"Ah, your friend points to old town Temple. 2 Kilimeters north, you can not be missing it." Vlad told the group, and after Alexis gave him a quick thanks in Russian, they were off.

* * *

Alexis let out a whistle when they came to the Temple, amazed a bit...Geez, Vlad wasn't kidding about not missing this place.

"He wasn't kiddin'! You'd have ta be ah blind crow ta miss the side of that barn."

Once the group was inside, they quickly located the Crystal Glasses atop a statue's head.

"The Crystal Glasses are within our grasp." Omi said, before they all heard something.

"Uh-oh, either they got really big insects in Russia..Or that buzzing is the sound of-" Raimundo was cut off when Jack suddenly fell through the glass roof on a snowmachine-like contraption.

"Jack Spicer, master of evil!" Jack then paused s he pulled out a card. "At your service."

"You can not defeat us Jack Spicer." Omi declared as he and the others got ready to fight, which included the boys pulling out the Fist of Tebigong (for Omi), the Tangle Web Comb (for Clay), and the Sword of the Storm (for Rai). Alexis, all the while, was snaking around the perimeter of the room, making sure to go undetected so she could obtain the Crystal Glasses.

"Tell ya what, how about we make this interesting. Just me versus all of you, no weapons." Jack's statement made all the fighting warriors look at him in shock, Alexis stared at the boy as he then did a few mock Kung-Fu moves...Before the Evil Boy Genius pressed a button on his watch, making his snowmobile transform into a large mecha..

"I think, technically, that qualifies as a weapon." was all Omi was able to say, before he and the others were forced backwards by the mecha's hit.

"Yeah, and technically you all qualify as suckers!" Jack declared, before using his heli-pack to fly over to the Crystal Glasses, and putting them on. "Don't mind if I do."

Omi and Alexis were quick to try and catch him, but only Alexis grabbed his feet, Omi had missed by about a few inches.

"HEY!" Jack yelled to Alexis, who glared at him as he reached down to slap her away...Only for her to bit down on his hand when it got close, earning a cry from the Boy Genius.

"SISTER! LOOK IN!" Omi called out to her, before Alexis glanced down...And quickly let go of Jack completely, missing the mecha as it slammed up the column.

Which now left Alexis to just keep falling and-

"Got ya, Sugar." Clay declared, catching the Nature Dragon without a hint of doubt. While at the same time, Raimundo used the Sword of the Storm to send Omi up the column to stop Jack.

"Merci Cher, but Jack still 'as zee C'ah'ystal Glasses." Alexis said, before they heard Omi use the Fist of Tebigong...Then, they heard Jack use the Reversing Mirror.

Alexis quickly opened her arms, and caught Omi, frowning at the bruise that was now around his eye.

"I have been...Tebigonged..." Omi sadly spoke, before Kimiko looked to the group once the Dragons of Water and Nature were on their feet.

"Come on, we may be able to still get him!" Kimiko announced, before leading the group to go back outside.

* * *

The group grinned as they came up to Vlad as held up Jack, who had just ruined his Family Cart and had attacked the vendor...Plus, Vlad also had the Crystal Glasses atop his hat.

"Oh, hi guys..." Jack said as he looked towards the group, all of them watching with smirks upon their faces.

"Go ahead and show them who's in charge!" Wuya told Jack, who smiled..Before bitting Vlad's thumb, making the blonde drop the Genius.

"Love ta stay, gotta go!' was all Jack exclaimed before running up to a board that had come from the cart, using it as a snowboard...Yet, he only got about 20 feet away from them, before a snowball Alexis had thrown connected with his back.

"YOU GET BACK 'ERE AND APOLOGIZE TO 'IM FO'H B'EAKING 'IS FAMILIES CA'HT!" Alexis yelled as she ran after Jack, having ducked under Clay's arm before the Earth Dragon could get her.

"NO WAY!" Jack shouted back, before using his heli-pack as a motor for his make-shift snow-sled, speeding away before Alexis could throw another snowball.

"I thank you for retrieving our Shen Gong Wu from the villainous Jack Spicer." Omi said to Vlad, who was sucking on his thumb a bit to help ease the pain.

"Is nothing." Vlad declared, before giving the glasses to Omi.

"Are you kidding..? You were great!" Kimiko exclaimed, before Raimundo and Clay agreed with her happily.

"Yeah man, you got the moves!"

"Heck, we could always use another partner on our team!"

"We could...?" Omi questioned, before Vlad gave a rather happy laugh of approval.

* * *

Then, that was how Vlad ended up bowing to Master Fung, the Russian was fully clothed in the Temple Robes with a black belt like Alexis and Raimundo.

"Welcome, young Vlad."

"Thank you Mastah Fung."

"Vlad is a mooost welcomed addition to our team..But he is the last one, right..?" Omi cautiously asked, before nervously smiling. "I mean...Just how many Dragons In-Training can their be?"

"This is great!" Raimundo happily chimed, before he began to pat Vlad's back. "Even though me and Nani aren't Dragon Apprentices like you guys, we still outrank the new guy!"

"Da, I am, how you say, lowest branch on tree. Yeah?" Vlad questioned, Raimundo looked around a bit to make sure Alexis wasn't here to hear him.

"That's right Vlad!" Raimundo chimed, having not seen any sign of the Nature Dragon, before holding out a broom to their new comrade. "Which means the worst chores are yours. Dusting, polishing, and sweeping."

"Oh, it's my pleasure Raimundo! Thank you." Vlad happily spoke, bowing to the Wind Dragon, revealing Alexis on the other side of him...Before the Brazilian was slapped upside the head, via Nature Dragon.

"Even zough you a'he zee lowest b'ah'anch on zee t'ah'ee Vlad, zat does not mean zat a 'ighah branch should bu'don you viz 'is leaves!" Alexis told Vlad, while scolding Raimundo at the same time. "If you need any 'elp, o'h if Raimundo and Omi a'he being unfai'h...Just come and get moi, I vill 'elp you and set zings st'aight."

Once she said that, however, Alexis was suddenly pulled into a bear hug. "Ah, thank you little Alexis! As we say in home land, Вы ангел. (supposed to be 'you are an angel'...Could be wrong.)"

Alexis blushed a bit at the compliment, giving an embarrassed smile. "O-Oh, I do not zink zat is t'ah'ue zough. I mean, I-I am a bit...Bittah some times.."

"None sense, you are very сладкий. (sweet)" Alexis couldn't help but giggle at this, before she and Vlad blinked when Alexis was suddenly taken by Clay.

"Ah'm sorry ta interr-upt, but Sugar and ah gotta go 'n train."

"Tch, someone's a little jealous." Raimundo whispered to Kimiko, before his feet were stepped on by the Cowboy as he walked passed with Alexis in his arms. "OW! WHAT? Was it something I said..?"

* * *

"Sugar, ya mind tellin me why you were pinker than ah cow's utter after a hard day's work?" Clay asked Alexis once they were in the kitchen, the Nature Dragon had to make dinner after all.

"Cher, I-"

"Do ah not say tha right thangs..? 'Cause ah never got that kinda reaction from ya..." Alexis frowned at the small pang of hurt that resonated from Clay's voice, before the smaller girl looked at him.

"Cher, eet iz not like zat. You do say zee 'ight zings, ve'ah'y sveet zings...I am just not oozed to zee zings zat Vlad vas telling me."

...

..

"And what exactly was it that tha new-guy was tellin' ya..?" with a small sigh, Alexis quicly translated everything.

...

..

"Vere are you going, Cher..?" Alexis asked when she saw Clay start to walk out of the kitchen, the cowboy looking back at her for a bit.

"Ah'm going with tha others ta see Vlad's work...And ta keep on eye on 'em.." Clay stated, before he quickly went over to Alexis and kissed her forehead. "Yer my Sugar, okay...? Don't ya go fergettin' that."

"I von't Cher, adieu. 'ave fun." Alexis happily spoke, before going back to cooking.

* * *

All the warriors were gathered around the table, after dinner they'd be trying out the Crystal Glasses. The table was filled with rice bowls, beef stew, dinner rolls, and come stuffed potatoes.

"Man Nani, your cooking just keeps getting better and better!"

"Ah, merci Rai." Alexis happily spoke, having finally taken a seat at the table...Between Clay and Vlad, the new guy insisted on sitting between her and Omi.

"You cook like my Mothar did when good news has reached her hairy ear. Did good thing happan?" Vlad asked the smaller girl, a look of partial disgust went through Kimiko's face at the saying...

"Oui! Mon brazah Louis 'as finally been alloved to keep all of 'is jobs!" Alexis cheered, earning quotes of congratulations from the others. "Oui, I am ve'ah'y 'appy for 'im."

"I give you, big bear hug to celebra-"

"Ah gotta ask ya not ta give her ah bear hug, thank ya kindly..." Clay cut off Vlad, before smiling down at Alexis while ruffling her hair. "Congrats Sugar, hope yer brother's happy."

"Don't vo'ah'y, 'ee is."

"Sister, are you coming with us to try the Crystal Glasses?" Omi questioned, that was when Alexis' expression dead-panned.

"Non, zee futah es somezing zat ve should not be messing viz." Alexis declared, before sipping her drink. "I vill be tending to zee ga'den...Oh, and merci fo'h zee greenhouse tent Kimiko. Eet es ve'ah'y nice to 'ave and to ooze."

With a quick 'you're welcome', the group returned to eating their dinner.

* * *

Alexis sighed a bit as she walked out of the room area, having just gotten done putting up her bathroom necessities...Yet as she was walking past the Shen Gong Wu vault, she had bumped into Raimundo...Who was wearing sunglasses.

"'ello Scott Summahs..." Alexis chimed, Raimundo smirked at the joke a bit. (X-Men joke, who get's it?)

"Hey Pamela Isley."

"Vrong dimension..."

"Sorry Nani, anyway...Uh...I better go and-"

"Try out zee Crystal Glasses?" Alexis questioned, pulling off Raimundo's sunglasses, to see the deactivated Crystal Glasses on his face.

...

..

"Don't tell anyone...? Please Nani? I want to finally teach Omi that he isn't all that." Raimundo begged the Nature Dragon, who stared at him a bit...

..

...

Before sighing in defeat, jokingly punching Raimundo's shoulder as she handed back his sunglasses. "You a'he lucky you a'he cute Rai."

"And I'm lucky that you are soooooo nice."

"Zip zee lip, you suck-up."

* * *

Omi huffed a bit as he entered the Mediation Hall, going in to put up the glasses that Raimundo had fooolishly used to fight him...The cheat.

"This is where you belong." Omi told the glasses, before a look crossed his face. "However..."

"Our friends our not wise dragons like you, Omi." a Russian voice called out from behind him, making Omi turn around with a big smile while he hid the glasses behind his back.

"Vlad! I-I was..Uh...I was just locking up the vault and-and...Did you say..I was wise?" Omi questioned the taller man as he came up to him, Vlad praising the boy.

"Your sight is not clouded by silly distractions. That is why you will be great Dragon Warrior..." Vlad said, Omi seemed to like this thought.

"Hmmm...I think you are right Vlad!" with Omi's happy chime, Vlad gave a small sigh of (fake) disappointment.

"It is such shame that we can not look into future, and see in all your biiiig heroic glory." Vlad's statement suddenly made Omi smirk as an idea formed into the Temple Boy's head.

"Oh! But we can!" Omi chimed as he took out the Crystal Glasses from their case, Vlad seemed to be shocked by this.

"The Crystal's Glass? But Mastah Fung said-"

"Only a WISE dragon should use this Shen Gong Wu. So, I'll just wisely take one, little peek."

"Is our secret." once Vlad said this, Omi put on the Crystal Glasses before activating them.

"Ooo-ho yes, my heroic destiny is coming into focus!"

...

Only to see his beloved temple burned down and destroyed, all of his friends were chained and shackled as they walked through the debris...His sister's screams were heard inside the flames, begging in a French tongue.

"What is this..? The Temple!...My friends and sister!...What monster is responsible for terrible evil..?" a few seconds went by, before Omi received his answer. "It is...Me...I AM THE GREAT EVIL!"

* * *

This Commercial Break has been brought to you by references, them and all their glory.

* * *

Omi was sadly frowning as he told Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay of the future he had seen.

"You don't strike me as one who would go over to the dark side..." Raimundo told the younger boy, Kimiko glanced at him.

"Yeah, and Rai here would know."

"You sure you were lookin' through the right side of tha glasses?" Clay questioned Omi, who gave a sad nod.

"Have ya told Nani about this?"

"No, I can not...Just think of how devastated Sister's heart would be, if she found out that I, her most beloved brother...That I would do such a terrible act.."

"Yeah, and why were you even looking in them to begin with Omi?" Kimiko asked the Temple Boy, who forgot about Vlad for a few seconds then, and gasped in shock.

"My inner evil..It made me look..! IT'S TAKING OVER ALREADY!" Omi cried out, being a bit over dramatic, before he gave a sad sigh. "It is decided...In order to save the future, I must give up my position as a Xiaolin Dragon In-training."

...

..

With that Omi ran out of the room with a cry, before bumping into Vlad in the hallway.

"Dere's only one path for you know.." Vlad told Omi, who quickly recovered from the bump.

"You mean...The path of evil...?"

"No, in my country Man-of-Honar takes the looooong walk, alone...Never to return...Is honorable thing." Omi sighed a bit at the statement, before he walked away.

* * *

It wasn't until later on, well past lunch time, did Alexis have a visitor in the kitchen...Yet, it wasn't Clay...

"Uh...Sister..?" Alexis blinked at this voice, before turning away from the sink as a smile lit up her face.

"Mon frere, vhat is eet zat I can do fo'ah you..?" Alexis asked, getting down on her knees and grinning at Omi...Before frowning a bit when she saw the smaller boy's worried and sad expression. "Mon frere...? Is zomezing t'ah'boling you?"

"No, sister...It is nothing...Just, could you make me a few sandwiches..? Like the ones you made a few days ago please, with the stringy-cheese?" Omi requested from the taller girl, who slowly nodded her head.

"A few 'am and cheeze sandviches, coming up zen.." Alexis stated, before she began to toast some bread while partially melting some cheese. "May I ask, vhy you need zese sandviches Omi...?"

"I am...Going on a small training walk, I have already informed the others..." Omi lied to the older girl, who was a bit dubious as she took out some ham from the fridge.

"Vell...Okay, just...Just be safe, oui Omi..? I vouldn't knov vhat I vould do, if you got 'urt.." Alexis declared, before she heard Omi mutter something.

"I am more concerned about you and the others, getting hurt..."

...

..

...

"Oh Omi, do not tell me zat, you 'ave been ov'ah'zinking vhat Mastah Fung 'as said about zee veazah and vhat eet may do to me...'ight?" Alexis questioned Omi, who frowned a bit...Oh, how he wish he was.

"Maybe..."

"Vell do not vo'ah'y, I am not planning on leaving zee wa'mth and cozyness of za Tempal any time soon." Alexis said as she finished up the sandwiches, having already wrapped them up and placed them into a small sack. Before the elder girl turned to Omi, giving him the sack, and hugging him. "Not viz amis and family like you and zee ozahs 'ere.."

"I...I will miss you, sister.." Alexis back up at this, smiling a bit at Omi.

"Omi, mon frere, you just zaid zat you vere going out to t'ain..! You von't be gone zat long...Oui?"

"Longer than you think, sister..." Omi whispered as he hugged Alexis back, before hopping down from the counter he had been sitting on.

"Okay...But, just be su'ah to stay varm."

"I will...Good bye."

"Adieu, Omi."

* * *

An hour passed by, before Vlad suddenly came into the kitchen to see Alexis putting a roast into the oven.

"Alexis, I have bad news."

"Oh..?"

"Yes, Omi...He is gone!" Alexis almost dropped the roast, had it not been for Vlad catching it and placed it into the oven.

"VHAT?.!"

"Da, he has gone away, left this note for you." Vlad stated before giving Alexis a piece of paper, which she quickly read.

~X-X~

_ Dear sister, _

_I am sorry to have to leave you in such a way, but I can not bare the shame that I will bring..._

_I had used the Crystal Glasses, and saw a future where I had destroyed everything I held dear. The temple, the others...And I heard your pained screams, yet the future me did no help anyone..._

_So, to protect you and the world...I have given up my Xiaolin training and left the Temple, that way...None of you can be hurt..._

_I am sorry for putting you through all of this, but it is the only way._

_Your brother, Omi._

_P.S.; the sandwiches are mooooost delicious._

~X-X~

Alexis was in worried tears after reading this letter, before she looked around.

"Do zee ozahs know...?"

"They know about the future, da...But they do not know about Omi missing, **everyone** has left with Dojo and Mastah Fung to go shopping for Christmas." Vlad told Alexis, who blinked...They were in late November, Thanksgiving was coming up soon...So, she supposed that would make sense...Kinda..

"...I 'ave to go find Omi." Alexis declared, before turning around and pulling out a piece of paper and a pencil from the drawers, then began to write.

"Everyone, I left to go look for Omi, he has gone missing. When you return, please come looking for us if we are not back. Merci, Alexis." was what the note said, short simple and sweet...

Once she was done, Alexis folded the piece of paper, before giving it to Vlad. "I 'ave to ask you to give zis to zee ozahs, and info'ah'm Mastah Fung vhen zey 'etunr."

"What are you doing then..?" Vlad asked the Nature Dragon as she started to boil some water on high, getting out a few heat compresses.

"I...Am going to go find mon frere."

"But it is middle of night! How will you find him...?" Vlad questioned more, with Alexis' back to him he could smirk evilly all he wanted.

"I vill ooze mon Tao Chokah to talk to zee t'ahees...T'ah'ue most a'he dead, one may 'ave seen somezing..!" Alexis explained, before running off to get her winter clothes. All the while, Vlad took this time to crumple the note he had given her up and shoving it into his pocket.

* * *

Alexis huffed as she tightened her coat even more with the belt she had borrowed from Clay, making sure to thank the cowboy when she returned...After all, how else was she supposed to keep the hot compresses from slipping. Once Alexis waled towards a few trees, she activated the Choker.

"'ave any of you seen Omi..?"

...

..

"I saw him." a tree stated, before it's branch pointed in a direction. "He went that-a way."

"Merci!" with that Alexis ran down the path, just missing Vlad as he stepped out from behind the tree, a branch in his hand.

There would be no way she could find him, he had pointed down the wrong path..!

..

...

Right..?

* * *

Alexis gasped as she held up her hand to shield her eyes from the pouring snow, trying her best to see through the blinding white sheet.

"OMI!" Alexis called out after a bit, before sighing when she heard nothing...Dear lord, she hoped the others would come looking for them..

After all, Vlad gave them the note...Right?

* * *

"Yo Nani, ya here..?" Clay asked as he re-entered the room compound, a bit worried actually. No one had seen haid nor hair of Lexi...Oh, right, and the gang's favorite (and only) Water Dragon.

...

..

"Omi? Dude, do ya know where Nani is or-" Raimundo stopped talking when he entered the Water Dragon's cove, noticing the note on the bed. After quickly reading it, Raimundo gasped. The little dude just up and left!

...

And if Rai knew Alexis, she had gone right after him when the group was doing Game Night (instead of the Christmas Shopping)...

"I gotta tell tha othars!"

* * *

Alexis gasped as she finally came up to Hawk-rock...Before she fell to her knees when she saw an accumulated pile of snow that was covering something.

"Oh non, oh non.." Alexis whispered as she started to dig through the snow, her hands connecting with what felt like Ice...After showing the icy flecks away, the French-girl gasped when she saw the frozen form of Omi.

"NATURE!" Alexis yelled out, before stomping on the ice that surrounded Omi a bit. After a few tiring kicks, Alexis sighed in relief when the ice broke...Yet Omi was still in a small block. After reaching into her coat, Alexis pulled out Clay's lasso...Another thing she'd have to thank the cowboy for later...Before wrapping it around the block of ice, and around her arms.

"Come ooooon." Alexis grunted as she pulled the ice block out of the ground, smiling a bit...Only to glare through the snow in the direction she had just came from...How long would it take to get back to the Temple..?

...

.

The more Alexis thought about this, the heavier her eyes grew.

"N-Non...I-I 'ave to..'ave to stay avake.." Alexis whispered out as she began to stumble through the snow, pulling the block with her.

Yet she only ended up a few feet, before she fell to her knees. It was like her body was going..

Into...

Hyber...Na..tio.

"nnn." Alexis muttered before falling face-first into the snow, her mind going blank as the ropes fell from her arms.

* * *

Raimundo frowned a bit as he gave Kimiko the letter, before he spoke up.

"And if I know Nani, she went right after him." Raimundo declared, before Kimiko looked up at the group in shock.

"Did anyone else know about this...?" Kimiko asked the gang, all of the boys shook their heads.

"HEY! I know where we can look!" Raimundo declared, before running out of the room. The others quirked eyebrows at each other before Clay and Kimiko ran after him, before Vlad smirked as he walked off.

* * *

"Looking into the future to see where you will find Omi and Alexis seems like an idea of a wiiise Dragon to me." Master Fung said inside the Shen Gong Wu Vault, before Raimundo activated the Crystal Glasses and saw it.

"We will find them..By a frozen river, near Hawk Rock!" Raimundo declared, Clay and Kimiko smiled at him.

"Let's go get 'em then!" Clay exclaimed, before the group ran off to find their missing friends.

* * *

Dojo nervously looked around as he opened Vlad's bedroom door.

"Hey Vlad...? You got any more of your Babushka Salve...?" Dojo questioned, looking around the empty room. "Vlad...?"

...

..

"Oh pleeease, Babushka! Ya gotta be in here for old Dojo." the dragon said before riffling through Vlad's bag, saying the items that he through out as he went by. "Let's see...Socks..Check off...Jack Spicer's Reversing Mirror...Alexis' departing note explaining that she's going after Omi ah-WAIT A MINUTE!"

Dojo then looked back at the last two items that he had just pulled out.."Why would Vlad have Jack Spicer's Reversing Mirror and Alexis' note...?...Unless..."

Suddenly, everything clicking together in Dojo's mind.

"I gotta warn the others! They gotta-" Dojo was cut off when a hard object hit his head, making him go unconscious...From behind, Vlad smirked at the down Dragon. All to easy...

* * *

"MUSH! MUSH!" Raimundo yelled to Clay, who glared at them. The Earth Dragon was pulling a sleigh that they had brought for Alexis and Omi...NOT for Raimundo to be lazy and boss him around like a sled dog.

"You say Mush one more t'ah'me, and ah'm gonna come back there an-" Clay was cut off when Kimiko yelled to them, the Fire dragon having run ahead to scout the area.

"GUYS! GUYS! I FOUND THEM!" Kimiko yelled out, Clay quickly ran over to the girl...Ignoring the fact that Raimundo still hadn't gotten off the sled.

Kimiko carefully patted Alexis' cheek, the Nature Dragon shivering even in her unconscious state...

Alexis had been buried in 2-inch thick snow, her skin already tinged with a unhealthy pale blue color.

"Come on Alexis, you gotta wake up..!" Kimiko told her elder, before she turned around when Clay and Raimundo had finally came to her. "We need to get them back to the Temple, quick!"

"Yes M'am." both Clay and Raimundo declared, before they hauled their 2 fallen comrades onto the sleigh.

* * *

Master Fung sighed as he applied the warm-watered cloth to Alexis' head. Clay and Raimundo had dumped almost 10 wool blankets on top of her, Kimiko had changed her into dry and warm clothing...

But she still showed no signs of waking up, just yet..

"Recover quickly, Alexis..." Master Fung told the girl, before lighting a small candle on the table in the room, before departing.

* * *

Omi shivered as his block farm was being warmed up by the fire, the others around him.

"You and Alexis should not have come for me...Did you not read my letter..?" Omi questioned the group, Kimiko glared at him a bit.

"Yeah, and we're not buyin' it."

"B-B-But...I-I saw it with my own eyes..! And already, Alexis has fallen due to my-" Omi was cut off when Raimundo opened the wood box, revealing Dojo...Wait, what..?

"Uh...Dojo..? What are you doing in the wood box?" Raimundo questioned the dragon, who looked at them all.

"It was Vlad! THAT SNAKE IS REALLY WORKING FOR JACK!" all of the other dragons couldn't grasp this. "Even worse! My rash is starting to blister...!"

"Can we keep this on a need-to-know basis..?" Kimiko requested, yet Dojo didn't pay any mind to it.

"We better hurry! Or we could lose out on our Shen Gong Wu Bananaza!" Dojo declared, before he grew up to full size...Making his scales fall onto the warriors, disgusting them even more...

* * *

Alexis groaned as her eyes burned a bit, the light shinning in was piercing her retinas it seemed...Only for her to blink, aaaah, much better.

"Alexis...?" a voice asked from a few feet away, Alexis blinked some more.

"Am I...Am I dead..? Did I die of 'ypothermia?" Alexis questioned, before looking up..Was that...Was that Kimiko and-

"SISTER!" Alexis then gave an 'omph' when a yellow form suddenly tackle-hugged her, before she blinked Omi into focus.

"Omi...Oh, mon frere, I am so 'appy you a'he al'ah'ight!" Alexis happily said as she hugged back the boy, before groaning as her head pounded painfully.

"You're happy that I am alright..? But sister, you were the one who saved me!...Don't you remember..? You retrieved my block of ice out of the river, who knows how long it may have taken the others to find me?" Omi questioned Alexis, who gave him a small smile. "Especially Raimundo, you know how poor his eyesight is..."

"Hey! I heard that." Raimundo declared as he entered the room, before smiling at Alexis. "Sides, we better leave Sleeping Beauty here alone...She needs her rest."

"Yes, I advise we allow Alexis to sleep some more. She-" Master Fung was cut off when Alexis sneezed loudly, before she gripped her pounding head. "She still has to get over the cold she has caught."

"But Master Fung, shouldn't we tell Clay-"

"No Omi. Because if I know Alexis and Clay, the two will not quit talking..." Master Fung declared, smirking at the red blush that appeared on Alexis' face. "And that, Alexis, if your lesson for not telling me yourself what you were about to do."

With that the group left the small compound, leaving Alexis to...Well, fall asleep...

..

...

Honestly, why did Master Fung have to say THAT?

* * *

Mayhemb; I hope you enjoyed, next up is a nice Filler Chapter for Thanksgiving...Okay, PEACE!


	21. Thanksgiving Plans

Mayhemb; Thanksgiving in Summer...*sigh* The American Dream..

I do not own any of the songs used here, they belong to their rightful signers/artists...I recommend listening to some of them.

Okay, continue.

* * *

Alexis was happily humming to herself, even in the early morning...Before sighing a bit unhappily, the silver gravy pot in her hands reflecting her emotions...

She just didn't feel right being here for Thanksgiving.

Don't get her wrong, she loved the idea of spending a holiday with the group...Just not...

Well, the day of thanks...Her and her dad would be seasoning the turkey right now, just like she had.

*sigh*

But it just wasn't the same...

* * *

The others were watching as Alexis continued to work, a worried look on all of their faces. They had all woken up about an hour ago, and had found Alexis just...Well, expelling a cloud of sadness.

"What do you think has gotten Sister so, down in the dumps..?" Omi asked his companions, Dojo slithered over his head and peered in.

"Don't know...But how much you wanna bet that," Dojo paused as he patted Clay's arm. "This big guy could go find out..?"

"10 bucks says he can't."

"Hah, make it 15 on he can." Raimundo wagered to Kimiko, who shared a glare with him...Before the 2 Dragons shoved the cowboy into the room, not letting him have a word in this matter.

* * *

"Sugar...? You okay..?" Clay asked after he finally situated himself, the smaller girl glanced at him while attempting to smile.

"O-Oui..."

"Sorry Sugar...But..Well, ah don't believe ya..." Clay said as he walked up behind the girl, before hugging her gently. "Now, do ya need ta talk about it..? I won't force ya to.."

...

..

"Eet is just (Raimundo; Pay up Kimiko)...Vell, eet is Thanksgiving and...And I am not at 'ome, viz mon papa, mama, and mon petite frere...Ve vould dance, sing, play games...Hn, one yea'h ve even 'ad a conga line 'unning z'ahough zee st'ah'eets ven mon brozahs lived viz us.." Alexis explained, reminiscing about the good times...Only to give another sigh. "Even ven ve lived in Pa'is...Ve did somzing like that...And now that I'm away from mon family for zee f'ah'st time on Thanksgiving...Vell...It just feels empty.."

"Well, why didn't ya just say so...? We can just get Dojo to-"

"Non!...Non, I-I...I don't 'eally vant Dojo to do zat..." Clay had to quirk an eyebrow at this, looking down at the sad girl.

"And uh...Why's that 'xactly..?"

"Mon papa doesn't...Doesn't know about Dojo...E...E zinks zat zee temple is a 'egulah Temple.."

"Well, why'd ya tell him that?" Clay questioned, leaning against the counter as Alexis went back to cooking.

"Mon papa 'as alvays been...P'ah'otective of me...I-If 'ee found out about zee Temple, and vhat ve actually do 'ere...He vould fo'ah'ce me back 'ome..."

"Just like mah papa did.."

"Oui...Besides, my family is already celeb'ah'ating 'ight now. If I just suddenly came in, it may just be a 'astle..."

...

..

"Don't worry Sugar, yer day'll get better." Clay declared, before kissing the French-girl's forehead. "Ah promise."

* * *

"So, what's the plan big guy..?" Dojo asked once Clay was out, before he looked towards the others as they began to walk away from the kitchen.

"What do ya mean?"

"We can't just let Alexis be...Mopey!" Kimiko declared, glancing back at the room they were walking away from.

"I can literally FEEL the depression in the air...It's kinda creepy, considering this is NANI we're talking about here..." Raimundo declared once they stepped outside, as he continued. "You know, miss kick-back and relax with a smile...?"

"So...What do we do then..?" Omi asked the group, before Kimiko smirked.

"I think I have an idea..."

* * *

"NANI!" Alexis' head rose up from the bowl she had been concentrating on, mashed potatoes don't mash themselves you know..Looking out of the window by the sink, Alexis was a bit...Surprised at what she saw...

Raimundo was standing with his hands on his hips, 2 microphones in his hand while a TV beside him was set up for Karaeoke...Without a second thought Alexis set down the mashed potatoes, turned the Oven on low, and ran over to Raimundo..Who quickly gave her a microphone as a song started up. Throughout the song though, the 2 found them doing a odd rendition of a Salsa/Cha-Cha dance.

(Livin' La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin)

**Raimundo**; She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.  
**Alexis**; He's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
He's got a new addiction for every day and night.

**Raimundo**; She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
**Alexis**; He'll make you live his crazy life but he'll take away your pain-  
**Both**; like a bullet to your brain. Come On!

**Both**; Upside, inside out s/he's livin la vida loca  
S/he'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
**Raimundo**; Her lips are devil red  
**Alexis**; and his skin's the color mocha  
**Both**;S/he will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
S/he's livin la vida loca.

**Alexis**; Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
He took my heart and he took my money  
**Raimundo**; she must've slipped me a sleeping pill  
She never drinks the water  
**Alexis**; -and he makes you order French Champagne  
**Raimundo**; Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane. Come on!

**Alexis**; Upside, inside out he's livin la vida loca  
**Raimundo**; She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
**Alexis**; and his skin's the color mocha  
He will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
**Raimundo**; Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
**Both**; S/he's livin la vida loca.

**Raimundo**; She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
**Alexis**; but he'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain. Come On!  
Upside, inside out he's livin la vida loca  
**Raimundo**; She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red  
**Alexis**; and his skin's the color mocha  
**Raimundo**; She will wear you out livin la vida loca Come On!  
**Alexis**; Livin la vida loca, Come on!  
**Both**; We're livin la vida loca.

Alexis and Raimundo grinned once the song was done, exchanging high-fives...Only to glare at the TV screen when it said 54...

"Sorry, put it on Simon Cowell judgement..." Kimiko said as she suddenly entered the scene, before adjusting the settings to the regular rating...Huh, 89...Not to shabby if the 2 said so themselves.

"Wanna go again..?"

"Oui, let's see vhat you can do." Kimiko smirked at the 2, leaving the stereo that she had come out to bring on the side, and leaving as Alexis and Raimundo started to see 'Stayin Alive'...

* * *

"How you guys doing..?" Kimiko asked as she entered the kitchen to see Dojo, Omi, and Clay finishing up some of the meals Alexis had been planning on making. Luckily, the teen had made a list of the things she wanted to make.

"We're doing okay...But I can't figure out what to make; creamed corn or green bean casserole..." Dojo declared, a confused expression crossed his expression.

"Uh...Creamed corn.." Kimiko declared, before looking over to see Omi trying to make Cheesy Scallops...And was a bit disgusted when she actually saw REAL scallops in the cheese.

"Uh...Omi..? I think the recipe is for Cheesy POTATO Scallops."

"Oh...That would make more sense...Thank you Kimiko..!" with a sigh Kimiko then walked over to Clay, and was happy to see the pies were coming out nicely.

"Just like my mama taught me how ta make." Clay commented to Kimiko, making sure to keep focus.

* * *

Alexis laughed as she sat on the ground with Raimundo, the 2 having just danced to "Gangnam Style"...Dear lord, how she wished they had a video camera for that!

"Okay, now Nani...I want you to sing somethin' solo." Raimundo told Alexis, who blinked...Sounded simple enough. "Buuuuut, it has to be a song that reminds you of...Pff..Clay."

Not so simple anymore...

"Here, I'll get your Cowgirl hat as you pick the song." Raimundo stated, before leaving Alexis alone on the cold stone as a blush arose on her cheeks.

* * *

Once Raimundo had returned with Alexis' hat in his hand, he was a bit surprised to see the girl had already entered the song and had paused it a bit after the Title Scene.

"Here ya go." Raimundo declared as he handed her the hat, Alexis nodded to this as she set up the hat...Before sighing as she turned back on the music.

**Alexis**; _Everybody told me he was a dream_  
_Picture perfect like he stepped right off the silver, screen_

Raimundo couldn't help himself as he began to clap his hands to the song.

**Alexis_; _**_Said that he would sweep me off my feet_  
_But I'm still standing, no he didn't do it for, me_  
_'cause I don't go for all that wine and dine_  
_With the Ray-Ban, fake, tan never mind_

Raimundo grinned when he saw Alexis start to line-dance in a way, giving an embarrassed grin as she belted out the chorus.

**Alexis**_**; **I want a down home, up with the sun rise man_  
_A pick-up truck driving bull riding strong steady hand_  
_I want the Wranglers, Stetson and all that stuff_  
_I want the real McCoy_  
_I want a cowboy_

Raimundo gave a loud whistle and clapped loudly at this, smiling as Alexis started to blush.

**Alexis_; _**_I'm tired of talking 'bout it wasting my time_  
_On all the cheap talkers, needing me, feeding me lines_  
_Give me somebody who's tender, but tough_  
_Simple and honest, knows a thing or two about, love_  
_I've seen enough to know, i know what i like_  
_It's the hard working, head turning, rugged type_

_"Well...Clay isn't all that rugged...Maybe." _Raimundo thought to himself, before shrugging. Who knows, he may just be surprised one of these days. Wouldn't be the oddest thing thats happened..

**Alexis_; _**_I want a down home, up with the sun rise man_  
_A pick-up truck driving bull riding strong steady hand_  
_I want the Wranglers, Stetson, and all that stuff_  
_I want the real McCoy_  
_I want a cowboy_

_I've seen enough to know you know what i mean_  
_Ride me off into the sunset, that's my thing_

_I want a down home, up with the sun rise man_  
_A pick-up truck driving bull riding strong steady hand_  
_I want the Wranglers, Stetson and all that stuff_  
_I want the real McCoy_  
_I want a cowboy_

Once she was done singing, Alexis had a good red hue atop her cheeks and nose as Raimundo cheered for her. 95...Huh, better than she had thought she'd do. After taking a few breathes, the Nature Dragon turned to her companion.

"Can I tell you somezing, Rai..?"

"Sure Nani, anythin'."

...

..

"Mon family...Ve don't do this...Ve cook, and only celeb'ah'ate aftah dinnah..." Raimundo blinked at this, before looking at the girl.

"So...Why did you agree to all of this..?"

"Because, zis if vhat you and zee ozahs do fo'h Zanksgiving...No? You sing and dance viz you'ah sistahs and brozahs...Kimiko played video games viz he'ah family...Clay cooked viz his..."

"Wait...So who did the conga-line go to-"

"CONGA LINE EVERYBODY!" their favorite green dragon called out from inside, Raimundo smirked at Alexis.

"Okay, so Dojo's got the conga line then...But what about Omi..?"

"Zee little one 'as only 'ad Mastah Fung, Dojo, and all zee ozah monks 'ere as family...So, I didn't 'ave to fix that. Me, you, Clay, and Kimiko a'he all 'ere."

...

..

...

"That's really cool of you Nani."

"Merci, now go inside and make some tapas...Send Kimiko on out, I'm ah'eady to beat 'er in Goo-Zombies 2." Alexis told Raimundo, who got to get up. "Also, don't tell zee ozahs about zis, deal...?"

"Deal." Raimundo declared, bumping fists with Alexis, before he ran inside. Yet just as he was leaving, Alexis' phone began to buzz.

"Bonjour..?"

"_LEEEEEEEEXI_!" Luna yelled into the phone, making the French-girl hold the device away from her ear for a bit...

"Oui..?"

"_...Hi._." Alexis rolled her eyes at this as she started to set up the gaming system, listening to Luna as she told her a story about her and Amber starting up a parade...Or, trying to...Turned out the police didn't like the idea of fireworks and hot tamales...

"-_And so...Amber and I were almost arrested...But we didn't..!_"

"Cong'ah'atulations. Nov, I 'ave to go. I'll call you latah, oui..?"

"_You better...But not after 1 AM._"

"Vhy..?"

"_Me and Amber are going to try and go night-surfing._"

"You lucky g'ah'ls..."

"_REVENGE FOR LEAVING ME WITH HER!_"

"Oui, oui, I knov. Adeiu Luna."

"_Peace!_" after closing her phone, Alexis gave a wide smile to Kimiko as she walked up.

"You ready for a lesson in Goo-Zombies..?" Kimiko asked Alexis, who scoffed.

"Please, you a'he going dovn."

"HA! We'll see about that."

* * *

Omi smiled as he finished off his Cheesy Scallops, pulling them out of the oven carefully...Before noticing the turkey.

"Uhm...Clay..? Raimundo? What are we to do with the Turkey?" Omi questioned the 2 boys, who blinked.

...

..

Well, no one really thought of that..

"Should I get Nani in here..?" Raimundo asked the boys, Dojo rolled his eyes..

"Please, I'm sure we can handle it."

* * *

Just as Alexis and Kimiko were finishing off level tw-

**BOOOOOOOOOM**

Beep-beeep-beeeep

Alexis turned around at the sound of the Fire Alarm, getting up and running to the kitchen with Kimiko on her tail.

Once the 2 got there, however, they were both shocked to find the kitchen with brownish goo and bones all over the place...Clay, Omi, Raimundo, and Dojo were by the stove, all with embarrassed grins.

...

..

"Uh...Howdy..?" Clay asked uncomfortably, Alexis' eye twitched.

"MON KITCHEN!" Alexis cried out, stepping into the room with wide paniced eyes. Oh dear lord, she was gonna have a panic attack of this kept up and-

"Uh...Sister..?" Alexis looked down at Omi, who had his head lowered down in shame.

"I...I am sorry, Sister...We did not wish to interrupt you and Kimiko while you were both in the zone..." Omi apologized, Alexis couldn't help but think back a bit...

* * *

**-4 Years Ago-**

Alexis sighed a bit as her 10-year old arms heaved open her papa's kitchen doors open, before gasping in surprise. Right there, on the counter, was the cake she had been making for her hospitalized Grandma's birthday...Completely ruined...

"S-Sissy...?" a small, timid voice asked, before Alexis walked behind the counter to see her little brother Stanford.

The boy was a smaller version of Mark, with with skin that fairly resembled his brother and sister's, curly brown hair like his older brother, and bright blue eyes. He was wearing her dark blue apron and chef hat, both of which were WAAAAY to big for him. Underneath he was wearing a black shirt, green shorts, and white socks...And he was covered in cake pieces, his eyes in sad tears.

"I-I-I-I'm so'ah'y s-sis-sisy...I-I 'uined Grandmama's cake...Z-Z-Zee vone you vo'ah'ked s-so 'a-ard to-to Maaaaaake!" Stanford said, before he started to try and conceal his sobs.

...

...

Stanford blinked his eyes open when he felt a cloth against his cheek, before looking up to see his older sister smiling down at him while cleaning off the cake.

"Eeet es okay, mon petite frere, I can alvays make anozah cake...A'he you 'u'ah't..? Did you get bu'ah'ned..?"

"You...You a'he'n't mad..?" Stanford questioned with shocked eyes as Alexis continued to clean off his face.

"Non, I am glad zat you a'he okay...A cake is joost a cake, it can be 'emade..A brozah, a brozah is somezing zat can nevah be 'eplaced." Alexis whispered, before she was hugged happily by Stanford.

"Merci Lexi...Merci!" Stanford chimed, Alexis looked down at him.

"Lexi...?"

"I can not say you'ah name. Alexeeees. So, Lexi!" Stanford chimed happily, giving the elder a toothy grin.

...

..

"Lexi it is zen, mon frere..." Alexis whispered, before she pulled out a smaller apron and replaced it with the one on Stanford. "Now come on, you a'he 'elping me make a new cake."

"Yes, Lexi!"

* * *

**~Present~**

Alexis looked at all the boys in the room, before going over to the sink and putting some water on a cloth, before going over to Omi.

"A'he you and zee ozah's 'urt..?" Alexis questioned Omi as she began to clean off the muck on his cheek, Omi blinked at the question, before looking to the other males.

"Ah'm good Sugar."

"Same Nani."

"Old Dojo's still chargin'!"

"I am fine, also, sister...But aren't you mad?" Alexis smiled a bit at this, so much like Stanford...

"Oui, just a little...But I am mo'ah zan 'elieved to knov zat no one vas 'urt." Alexis softly spoke, before going over and cleaning up Dojo's face a bit. "Food is food, it can be 'emade...But family, family is i'ah'eplacable."

"Whoo-wee, ain't that right." Clay declared as he and Raimundo started to clean up their own faces, before Alexis grinned at the group.

"Nov zen, 'ow about ve finish up making dinnah..?" Alexis questioned the group, who mirrored her grin.

* * *

The dinning room was hustling and bustling with laughter, before all quieted down once Master Fung stood up.

"I propose a toast." Master Fung started, raising his cup up high for all the monks in the room to see. "For peace, good health, and longevity to strike our lives...For an even better tomorrow, and that the family we have..Will never be separated."

"CHEERS!" everyone declared, before Dojo suddenly stood up from the table.

"COME ON PEOPLE! CONGA-LINE!"

* * *

Clay sighed as he exited the party room, 2 small cups of tea in his hands as he entered the gardens...Smiling at the person he saw, sitting underneath a tree.

"Figured ah'd find ya here..." Clay said as he came up to Alexis, who smiled back at him.

"Bonjour Cher, hov a'he you..?"

"Mighty good, considerin' you weren't mad at me and the fellas fer...You know..."

"Imploding zee fi'ah'st tu'ah'key..?" Alexis finshed as the cowboy sat down beside her, smiling embarrassingly as he gave her one of the cups.

"Yeah..." Luckily Alexis had bought a 2nd turkey, just in case...

...

..

"You knov, I could teach you anozah t'adition in my family...'ight now." Alexis told her companion, who grinned happily at her.

"Sure, what is it..?" Clay asked, before Alexis sipped her tea cup, then gave it to Clay.

"In mon family, ve sip f'ah'om each ozahs cups as a sign of passing good 'ealth and fo'ah'tune." Alexis explained, carefully Clay took a sip from the cup.

"Huh, that does make'a bit of sense.." Clay declared, before he sipped from his own cup, and gave it to Alexis. With a smile, Alexis took the object in her hands and recited a small prayer, then took a sip.

...

..

"You'ah mama says 'i..." Alexis said after the 2 switched back cups, Clay blushed a bit at this.

"Wh-What..?"

"You'ah mama and I...Ve talk on zee phone sometimes." Alexis softly whispered, before looking at the tea in her hands with sad eyes. "You'ah mama makes su'ah' zat I keep you in check, and zat you eat enough...She 'eally ca'h'es about you.."

"And what about yer Mom and Pop..?"

"Zey 'ave't 'esponded to my calls...Zey a'he still eating, p'obably. Mon papa, 'e alvays finishes a meal befo'e doing anyzing else..." Alexis then gave a small sigh, looking up at the stars above then. "Mi mama, she just vants mon papa and mi family to be 'appy...Zen mon petite frere Stanford, 'e es asleep now...O'ah, es shooting fi'ah'wo'ah'ks..."

"Fireworks..?"

... ... ... "Oui, mon eldah brozah Louis...'ee sends Stanford lots of zem from New York, Chicago...Lots of places around zee vo'ah'ld if 'e can..." Alexis explained, before looking to Clay with a smile. "Vell, I 'ave talked a bit about mon family...Vhat about you'ahs..?"

...

..

"Ah gotta little sister named Jessie. We used ta wrestle pigs together when we were real young..." Clay said, before he gave a small frown. "Yet...Things changed between us real fast when we grew up...Me and Jessie, we...We grew apart. Jessie ended up turnin' to tha bad s'ah'de of thangs.."

...

..

"I...I am so'ah'y fo'ah' asking..." Alexis apologized, leaning against Clay and giving him a small nudge with her head against his chest like a dog would..."I...I didn't knov..."

"Hey, hey, don't you go bein' sad on me now. Cheer up." Clay spoke softly to the younger girl, who stared back up at him. "Yer right, ya couldn't 'ave known about what happened to me and mah sis..."

"S-Still...I...I-"

Alexis blushed a bit when Clay's lips pressed gently against her own, stopping any other statements from the girl.

...

..

"I...I-I.." Alexis whispered, Clay smiled a bit at this, before he stood up and reached a hand to her.

"Come on, tha others are waitin' fer us inside..."

Just as Alexis reached out for the hand, her phone started to buzz..."Mon papa and mama..."

"Then ah reckon ah'll leave ya out here fer a bit, just don't be too long, okay..?" Clay asked Alexis as a small smile spread crossed his face. "Omi wanted ta ask ya about the 'Mystic Warrior Turkey of the Givin' Thanks.."

Alexis giggled at this, nodding her head as she pulled out her phone. "Oui, I vill be su'ah'e.."

"M'kay, see ya later Sugar." Alexis nodded her head to this, waving bye to the cowboy, before accepting the call and pressing the mobile to her ear.

"Bonjour..?"

"..._Look up_..." Alexis blinked at the voice, before realizing the voice.

"Louis?"

"_LOOK UP~" _Alexis did as instructed, walking out from under the tree, and looking to the sky...To blink as an odd crate fell from a passing plane, a parachute attached to the top side.

Walking over to the box as it fell and finally landed about 15 feet away from the tree...

"Louis...Vhat iz-"

"_I'm sorry you can't be at the house for Thanksgiving...I..I figured you'd be crying but.._" Louis gave a small sigh, and Alexis could just imagine a kind smile round out his lips. "_I-I'm...I'm glad you sound happy though...I-It's a relief, especially with the new expectations you have as a...As a Xiaolin Warrior and all._"

"Y-You keep zis up, a-and I vill be c'ah'ying..." Alexis whispered out, a bit grateful that she could count on her brother for support...She didn't hide anything from her brother, he knew she could handle things when push came to shove...

Most of the time.

"_Hn, that's my lil Lexi...Now, open the box._" Louis instructed, Alexis gave a small sigh before she wretched open the top and gazed inside.

First thing she saw was the packing peanuts, before shoveling them out of the large box that was about 2 times Omi's height...Then came along the colorful fabric that could have only been of his brother's design, the clothes she would wear around the resteraunt, then the cookbooks that she and her dad would be looking through right now...Then came a electronic piano, one of the ones Mark would play while she used her old fiddle or violin, with Mama singing a song with her..

Tears were already starting to fill Alexis' eyes now as she found even more things.

Her Pitbull Tracy's collar that Louis had made her when they were little, while Tracy was still a pup. Then..

Alexis pulled out an odd manila folder, opening the flap and pulling out the papers..Only to smile.

Stanford's school pictures, a copy of his report card (Straight A's, beside Art...That was a B+), and copies of all of his big projects...

"_Stanford wanted you to see everything that you've been missing, so he asked me to send you some stuff...OH! Also, check the bottom._" Alexis blinked at this, reaching deep into the box...Before smiling as she pulled out a box of Sparklers, and a few colored smoke-bombs.

"Fi'ah'wo'a'ks..."

"_I figured, since you couldn't set some off at home...We can color the skies and ground around the world...What do you say? You up for showin' those monks at your Temple a thing or two about our family..?_"

...

..

Alexis couldn't help but smile at the phone happily, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Feels like I 'aven't even left 'ome..."

"_That's the point Lex...Anyway, I gotta go..Me and Rex are eatin' dinner with the family right now, dessert was just served. I'll tell everyone-_"

"Tell zem...Zat zey don't 'ave to wo'ah'y about me...Okay?"

"_...Okay sis...I will...Love you._"

"Love you Lou.."

With that the phone clicked off, before Alexis slipped the phone into her pocket.

* * *

Omi smiled happily as he was handed a small sparkler, waving it around in the air.

"Is this some sort of Shen Gong Wu sister..?" Alexis giggled at the innocent question, before shaking her head.

"Non Omi, zis is joost a fi'ah'wo'a'k."

"Geez, hoggin' all the fun for the little guy huh..?" Raimundo asked as he came running outside also, having seen the sparks and light. Coming from behind him was Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo.

"Come on, f'ah'ee fo'h all." Alexis declared, shoving over cardboard box filled with an assortment of the colored explosives. Raimundo gave a happy yell, running full long towards the box as he shuffled around.

"NANI! This is crazy, you have fireworks from all around the world man! These ones are from Russia, this one is only sold in Switzerland...A-And these! DUDE! These are from Rio!" Raimundo happily cheered, pulling out some of the explosives and hugging them. "Man, it's like New Years!"

"You'll 'ave to zank mon brozah Louis...He funs fo'h all of zeese zings ev'ah'y yea'h fo'h mon family...No mattah vhere ve ahe, it seems.." Alexis declared, spinning the Sparkler in her hand like a baton.

"You must have a moooost caring brother then." Omi told Alexis as the others began to have their fun, before the Temple Boy gave a sad sigh. "It must be nice to have such a family..."

...

..

"Omi, you do 'ave a family...Look a'h'ound you..You'ah' family, ve a'h'e 'ight 'ere..." Alexis told Omi, who gave her a wide-smile.

"Then, I shall play the family-pranks on Raimundo!" Omi happily chimed, before getting some of the Throw-Poppers, and running in Raimundo's direction.

...

Alexis gave a small, relaxed sigh at the surroundings that was near her.

Clay and Dojo were throwing a few Roman Candles, Raimundo was running away from Omi as the young boy was over using the Throw-Poppers, and Kimiko was video taping all of this.

...

They say a family is bound by the blood lies that tie us to one another...But that was untrue, wasn't it..?

"A family knovs bettah, and sees zrough zee blood lines..And into za soul vizin, to za zings zat 'eally tie us togezah.." Alexis whispered, reciting the words her Grandpapa had to told her when she was a child, working on his farm..

His old friends had come to join them for fresh wine and jam, made with the berries they had just picked and prepared. They called each other brothers, but they were not that of blood, but of the soul...

"You are quiet right, Alexis." Master Fung said from behind the Nature Dragon, who gave him a smile when she saw that he was using a Sparkler also.

...

..

"You should zay zat to mon Grandpapa...'ee iz zee von 'oo taught me zat.." Alexis declared proudly, a large grin on her face when she heard Raimundo's yells of anger towards Omi, who was laughing happily.

"I suggest that you enjoy the fireworks while you still can, Alexis. The others are using them all up, it seems."

"Oui, you a'he 'ight Mastah Fung.."

With that Alexis grinned as she got up, and walked over to the group.

There were many things they could have been thankful for...But they had to admit, being together...May just be number 1.

* * *

Mayhemb; Hope ya enjoooooyed~ See ya soon for the next chapter, and please review!


	22. Pandatown

Mayhemb; Pandababa, meet...Alexis. Muahahahahahaha!

* * *

Alexis' knees were shaking as she stood a few feet in front of Kimiko...On top a LARGE rising fire...Suspended over a lava pit.

The group was trying out their elemental powers...And she was forced to be Kimiko's lovely assistant. Emphasis on FORCE. And, to make matters worse, Omi was in charge of handling her Tao Choker during all of this..

"Remember Kimiko, you must make sure to not let Alexis fall as you untie her from the metal chains." Master Fung told Kimiko, who nodded to their Sensei.

"P'AH'EFERABLY VIZOUT ME CATCHING FIAH!" Alexis chirped out, squirming uncomfortable atop the peg she was standing on...Before looking to the side.

Raimundo looked just as worried as her, while Clay and Omi were both contempt that Kimiko could do it.

"Judolette Flip Fire!" Kimiko yelled, before flipping up to Alexis, who screamed as the oncoming Kimiko suddenly had 2 fireballs in her hand. "Stay still Alexis!"

Alexis whimpered as Kimiko then put the fireballs against the chains, making the melt...Just as Alexis realized that she was shoved off the peg.

"Je t'encule! (f*$ you)" Alexis screamed out, before she sighed when she heard Raimundo use the Sword of the Storm. Carefully Alexis was set down on her feet, sharing a grateful hug with the Wind Dragon. "Merci Rai."

"Hey, couldn't just let ya fall Nani." with that Master Fung appeared before Alexis, ushering her and the others to follow.

That was how they ended up in a large, open field.

"Alexis, for your task you will be your own subject. The others, however, must attack you." Master Fung declared, earning shocked expressions from the others.

...

..

"Oui, Mastah Fung." Alexis declared, bowing to the elder, before standing in the center of the field and focusing her chi. "THO'ah'N VALL!"

Large, thorned vines errupted from the Earth, following the motion of Alexis' hands.

"EYE OF DASHI!/ORB OF TORNAMI!/Seismic Kick Earth!" Omi, Kimiko, and Clay exclaimed, making Alexis strain as she formed a suspended ball of thorned vines around herself, making a protective dome..."I...I can't do this to Nani..."

Once the smoke and debris filtered out of the air, the group was amazed to see the thorn dome still in tack.

"That was moooost impressive, Sister!"

"Way ta go Alexis!"

"Sweet job Nani."

"Amazin' Sugar."

...

..

"Uh...Nani..?" Raimundo asked as he came to the dome, pressing his ear to the part of a vine that didn't have any thorns. "Uhm...Guys? I think she's stuck.."

...

"Oh ha-ha-ha, Raimundo. You must be pulling my feet." Omi told Raimundo, who face-palmed at the failed slang. "Surly Sister wouldn't do such a thing.!"

...

...

The group watched then as Raimundo left, before coming back with Dojo, who grew up to full size and began breathing fire on the dome.

"This may take a while kids, keep training." Dojo told the group, before going back to trying to open the dome.

* * *

"Merci, Dojo." Alexis said once she wobbled out of the dome, sighing inrelief. "I vas beginning to get light-'eaded."

"You're telling me!" Dojo declared as he shrunk down to his smaller size, gasping for breath as she did so. "Next time Lex, use thinner vines..!"

"So'ah'y..." Alexis muttered, before going off to try and find the others.

"Nani! Dojo! Come on! We're going to Hong Kong!" Raimundo yelled and the others came running towards them, both Dojo and Alexis blinked at this.

"'Ong kong..?"

* * *

Alexis blinked at Kimiko's outfit once the group started to fly near the streets of Hong Kong.

Kimiko had her hair in a high pony tail with blue highlights and was wearing a yellow top, yellow pants with a black stripe along the side, and black shoes. While Alexis wore a dark green t-shirt, blue jeans, dark brown boots, the Tao Choker, and her blue-bird earrings.

"'ave you evah seen Kill Bill..?" Alexis asked Kimiko, who quirked an eyebrow in confusion..."...Nevah mind, you vouldn't undashstand..."

"You guys better stay close, this is the part of Hong Kong that Dashi never let me play in." Dojo told the group, before Raimundo looked around a bit.

"I lead the way. This place is like the bad-side of Rio, it's my element."

"Uh...No offense Rai, but we've seen what you do with yer element." Clay told the teen, before Alexis nudged him with her elbow. The group had made told her what happened on the way here, and she didn't find it all to funny.

"Shush, Cher."

"Sorry Sugar..."

"The apprentices will take charge." Omi declared, ignoring Raimundo's angered expression and Alexis' worried one. "First, we must search anything suspicious."

Suddenly, the group heard a woman's cry before a man in white ran into their path, before using the Serpent's Tail to escape through a wall.

...

..

"Looks l'ah'ke suspicious found us." Clay declared, before Kimiko questioned something before Omi pointed out something.

"Who was that guy..?"

"He had the Serpent's Tail! After him!" with Omi's declaration the group ran down the street, only for something to catch Alexis' trained eye when they passed another. Running away from a store, towards her, was a black suited guy carrying a white bag...And the Fist of Tebbigong. Looking over, Alexis saw that the group were watching the white-suited man...Damn it.

Quickly Alexis ran towards the guy, before yelling while she focused her chi. "THO'ah'N VALL!"

The thorny vines quickly arose form the ground, springing into action to entangle the black-masked man...Who jumped atop a crate, and onto the roofs.

"Do not zink zat zat vhil 'elp you..!" Alexis shout out, before she was shot up into the air by her vines. Looking around her Alexis smiled when she saw Raimundo, who gave her a okay thumbs-up before using the Falcon's Eye on the White-suited man.

"FIST OF TEBIGONG!" Alexis heard from behind her and quickly she ducked, missing the Fist by barely an inch, before sweeping her feet. Looking back, Alexis saw the black-suited man as he got up, before she heard him chuckle.

"Very nice Shen Gong Wu, dear. I'll be taking it now." the man declared, before using the Fist again...Only this time, on the roof. From inside, Alexis could hear the people inside the building scream as the tiles and rafters.

"TAO CHOKAH!" Alexis screamed out, making the ends of the rafters make a layer beneath the falling debris, yet above the people's heads. Once that was done, Alexis looked up...Just in time to see the Fist of Tebbigong lung into her stomach, while the black-suited man ripped off the Tao Choker.

"Yeaaaaaa-" Alexis yelled, before she landed into a Fish Stall..."uugh..."

**-Few Minutes Later-**

"What..? What happened?" Dojo asked as he, Clay, Omi, and Kimiko surrounded the heavily breathing Raimundo, who was holding his torso.

"I had him...!" Raimundo exclaimed, before taking a few more breathes. "But he slipped right through my fingers..!...And I think my pancreas."

"At least you veren't Tebiggonged and fished.." Alexis muttered as she shuffled towards the group, shrugging off the tuna that was atop her head while spraying herself with perfume.

...

..

"VHERE VERE YOU ALL?.!" Alexis screamed out to the group, glaring at them all. "I 'ad to save a collapsing building, AND fight a guy 'oo vas oozing zee Fist of Tebigong..! ALONE!"

"Nani, I'm sorry I-"

"Non, Rai. You don't 'ave to apologize, I sav you looking fo' zat ozah guy." that was when Alexis turned her attention to the Apprentices. "But vhat about you all, 'uh..? Vhere vere you vhen me and Rai vhere...Vhere...DEFEATED?.!"

"Alexis I-...Wait...Where's the Tao Choker..?" Kimiko asked, noticing the green decoration wasn't around Alexis' neck.

"...Zat man took eet..." Alexis said, a frown present on her face as she dipped her head down..."Zat black-suited man took mon Tao Chokah..."

...

..

"Aaaah yes, common Non-Apprentice mistakes. I would have grabbed the Serpent's Tail and the Fist of Tebigong first. Buuuut I suppose, that is something we learn at the Apprentice-Level..!" Omi then patted both Raimundo's leg and Alexis' limp hand. "You both did your best."

...

..

Clay was now sturggling to keep Alexis at bay, the Nature Dragon putting up a 'ell of a struggle to get out and teach Omi a lesson.

"I still don't get it...! Why would Jack and Wuya hire a new henchmen just to steal ordinary valuables..?" Kimiko asked the group, before a man from behind walked up.

"Those men were servants of Pandabubba." the man said, before he thanked Alexis for saving his building, giving her a few coins before walking away.

...

"What is a Pandabubba..?" Omi asked the group, before Alexis sighed.

"'ee iz zee 'ead 'oncho of za 'ong-Kong undahg'ound..." Alexis declared, everyone looked at her. "Vhat...? I can knov stuff ozah zan cooking..!"

* * *

**1 Hours Later**

The group had just returned home, and Alexis was refusing to speak to any of the Apprentices right now...Yet, Raimundo had gone to the bathroom, leaving her in thought for a momen-

"Alexis." Master Fung spoke from behind her, making Alexis jump in surprise. "The others are right now relaxing from your flight...But in the mean time, while they settle back in, I would like to show you something."

"O...Okay, Mastah Fung."

"Dojo, you go and fetch the others...We must make a plan for Pandabuba."

"Why..?" Alexis asked Master Fung, who calmly said that he would explain everything on their way to the green house.

* * *

Master Fung spoke as he lead Alexis down into a secret cave beneath a Buddha-like statue in the garden.

"You see, Alexis...As the Dragon of Nature, you uphold different responsibilities than the others." Master Fung started, 3 oddly shaped watering cups in his hands while Alexis held up a torch. "When you and Raimundo move to Apprentice Level, I expect a lot from the 2 of you."

"Oui, Mastah Fung." Alexis softly spoke, before they came into a room with a rather odd door that had flowers on it. Alexis watched as Master Fung poured water into a few of the flowers, before the odd mechanism opened by itself, to reveal a dragon statue.

Once inside, Master Fung took the torch from Alexis' hand, and lit the dragon...Which slowly rose to reveal a box.

"In this box is what is known as the Heylin seed...I am bestowing it upon you to guard this seed."

"Oui, Mastah Fung."

"But should the seed ever activate, you MUST be the first to leave with the Golden Tiger Claws and the Serpent's Tail." Alexis blinked at this, before looking back at the other man.

"H-Huh...?"

"Alexis, you are the key to all plants, in both controlling and communicating with them. Should the seed ever get it's hands on you...It would be invisible and find the Moon Stone Locust, the only Shen Gong Wu that can stop the Seed." Alexis gave a worried frown then, making Master Fung sigh. "I know this is a lot for me to ask of you, especially if it meant leaving everyone else behind to fight...But you must understand that if he got you, the World would have almost no chance of survival."

"I...But...Vhy.."

"Alexis, promise me that when the time comes...You will be willing to make the decisions you must for the world's survival."

...

..

"I p'omise, Mastah Fung."

"Good, now. Let us go back to the others then, they are planning to attack Pandabubba's hideout."

"Es zat 'eally such a good idea..?" Alexis asked as she and Master Fung started to exited the room, the elder smiled a bit.

"Perhaps not, but I trust that you and the others will come back safely."

"Ve vill Mastah Fung...!" with that, Master Fung found himself waving goodbye to the her as she and the others prepared to leave.

* * *

Alexis nervously looked around as she and the others ran across the top of the brick fence that surrounded Pandabubba's mansion like house, before they stopped for cover. The bamboo tops in front of them and the tree-branches above made it to where they were almost unseen. Almost immediately, Omi took charge.

"I'll take the 12 guards on the North. Clay, the 10 on the East. Kimiko, the 11 on the West." Omi then paused when he saw both Alexis and Raimundo..."...Do you think Alexis and Raimundo could handle the one on the South together..? He does look old and veeeery out of shape."

As if to prove Omi's point, said out-of-shape guard gave a sickly cough. Both Raimundo and Alexis glared at Omi, and opened their mouths to say someth-

"Who called in the Loser Patrol..?" Jack asked as he swung down from the tree branch using his tail, the Monkey Staff securely in his hand. All of the Xiaolin-side members got into position.

"Jack Spicer..! I do not know why you have chosen to work with Pandabubba, but-"

"I'm here for the same reason you are, to get back what Pandabubba stole from me." Jack said, cutting off Omi before giving out a monkey-screech.

"Huh, stole..?" Kimiko dubiously asked, slowly the Evil Boy Genius placed the Staff against the tree, removing his Monkey features.

"Yeah. But I found a secret pass into tha mansion, where they're holding all the Wu. A tough fight for me, but with the right help.."

"Jack..! You could not possibly suggesting...A team up?" Wuya questioned the boy, who continued.

"Help me in, and we'll split my X-Shen Gong Wu 50-50."

"Forget it Jack, we can bust this place open ourselves." Kimiko boldly declared, yet Jack had accounted for this...

"You wanna take a Falcon's Eye look inside and tell me if your so sure..?" Jack challanged, before Omi took the Falcon's Eye from Raimundo's pants. While Omi spoke of the place being to over-guarded, Alexis...Sensed something...

Looking over towards the tree-branch above them, the Nature Dragon felt an odd turn in her stomach...Something wasn't right..Perhaps..

Jack couldn't be trust..!

"Jack tells you that he has a Secret Pass inside, and you're just gonna believe him..?" Raimundo questioned the group, Alexis nodded her head in agreement with him. This whole mess just didn't settle right in Alexis' stomach...In reply, Omi shoved the Falcon's Eye back in Raimundo's pants.

"Tell ya what..In a show of good-faith, I'll even give you my last Shen Gong Wu." Jack told the group, before Wuya flew into his face.

"WHAT?.! Jack, don't be a fool! I forbid it!" Jack ignored the hag, and walked through her with a shutter.

"It's the only way to earn their trust.." while Omi smiled as he was given the Monkey Staff, the Dragons of Wind and Nature were still dubious.

"Come on Omi..! It's a classic con-game!"

"Oui frere, zis es...Es just vierd..!"

"Okay, I hear both of your concerns...Aaaand I will take them under advisement with the other Apprentices." Omi told the 2, before the yellow-skinned boy walked over to Clay and Kimiko.

"Aaaaah reckon we got no better choice..!"

"Let's give it a shot." both Alexis and Raimundo were shocked by this, but Raimundo was the only one to voice his anger and annoyance.

"WHAT?.! You're gonna trust Jack over Nani and Me..? THAT'S IT! I'm finding my own way in, and anyone who wants can come with me." Raimundo told the group, even Dojo didn't want to go with.

"Sorry pal, gotta go with the crowd on this one."

"But I am okay viz stepping out of zee audience." Alexis boldly declared, before nodding to Raimundo. "Let's go Rai."

Raimundo nodded with her, before he jumped down from the fence, Alexis close behind...

...

The first thing they did, was take out the guard on the South.

* * *

This Commercial Break has been brought to you by Pandabubba, who proves that Evolution...Isn't always a good thing.

* * *

Raimundo and Alexis held their breaths as they sneaked through an air vent in the mansion, before Alexis heard something.

"Ssssh...Liston...Do you 'ear zat..?" Alexis questioned Raimundo, who paused his movements and listened...Was that..

"Are they fighting..?" Raimundo whispered to Alexis, who shrugged. "Then let's find out."

Once the 2 crawled to the end of the vent, they ended up in a room where the others were fighting. Just as Raimundo moved to take action, Alexis caught his arm. "Non Rai, if ve a'he captu'ed...Zen zee ozahs vill 'ave no 'ope of getting f'ee..Evah..."

Raimundo gritted his teeth at this, before sighing. "Fine...Just lower me down to the floor, okay..? I'll grab Dojo."

Alexis complied to this, handling the Wind Dragon's arms and letting him jump down into the shadows that surrounded some of the wall and floors. Once he was out of sight, Alexis looked up at their fallen comrades. All of them were entangled in the hair of the Tangle Web Comb...Dang it, this wouldn't be easy...But, they again, it never is for the Xiaolin Monks.

"Jumpin' Jupiter! I gotta warn Master Fung-" Dojo was then cut off as Raimundo clamped a hand over his mouth, and dragged him back into the shadows. While watching the scene bellow them, Alexis waited for the right moment to get the 2 Dragons (both wind and real) into the vent.

"We did it! We got them!" Jack told Pandabubba, who glared down at him.

"We..? There is no we."

"WHAT?.! We had a deal!" Jack was then replied by being entangled in another spur of hair from the Tangle Web Comb, courtesy of the Crime Boss, who turned to his henchmen.

"You, break into the Xiaolin Temple and bring me the rest of the Shen Gong Wu." Alexis then held down her hand when the people inside weren't looking, which Raimundo quickly grabbed. After a few pulls and tugs, Raimundo and Dojo were in the vent.

"Come on, I 'ave a plan." Alexis whispered to the 2 males, who nodded to her as they began their return home.

* * *

Alexis ran off of Dojo, looking at Raimundo with stern eyes. "Go tell Mastah Fung, I vill get eva'hy zing 'eady..!"

"Got it Nani!"

* * *

Raimundo and Dojo both huffed as they ran into the air before the Once-Meditating Master Fung. "Raimundo...? Where are the others?"

"Nani's workin', but the other's have been kidnapped by Pandabubba..! His goons are on their way here to steal our Shen Gong Wu!" Raimundo explained through his exhausted huffs, quickly the elder stood up.

"I will alert the monks."

"No! Nani and I have a plan, but we have to do it alone." Raimundo declared sternly, determination brimming in his eyes as Master Fung started to speak.

"Raimundo...This is all very sudden...And you and Alexis are the only-"

"I know, we are the only non-apprentices..! But you brought us here 'cause you knew we could become the dragons of Wind and Nature..!...If we're ever gonna learn to be who we can be, people are gonna have to trust us." Raimundo stated, waiting a moment for Master Fung to reply.

"I was going to say that you and Alexis are the only ones who know the situation, and I trust both of your judgments."

...

Wait...What..?

"No way..." Raimundo gasped out, Master Fung gave a bright grin at this.

* * *

Alexis smirked as she and Raimundo bumped fists, the two in the Shen Gong Wu tunnel as they heard the window in the Meditation Hall above get crashed into.

"'eady..?"

"Yeah, let's do this..."

* * *

Raimundo sighed a bit as he leaned against the Vault's walls with folded arms...Only to smirk when the henchmen finally met up with him.

"You want the Shen Gong Wu...? You gotta go through me." Raimundo told the 2 henchmen, who shrugged at this.

"We're good with that..." the white-tux henchmen declared, before using the Lotus Twister, which Raimundo dodged.

"Fist of Tebbigong..!" the black-suited henchman said, only for Raimundo to shove the guy out of the vault and into one of the many stone pillars.

Once Raimundo was back on his feet, the rubber-hand of the white-suit henchmen wrapped around his shoulders...Only for Rai to take said hand, and flip the man into the wall also.

"Come on guys, you're making this to easy for me..!" Raimundo boasted as he walked over to the white-tuxed henchmen...Who retaliated by putting on, and activating, the Ring of the Nine Dragons.

With 8 men holding him down, Raimundo yelled out as he was restrained by a bunch of blundering imbeciles..

* * *

The Wind Dragon glared at the people in the room that he was forced into, his hands tied with rope as his arms were held down by the henchmen. They were in the docks of Hong-Kong, where Pandabubba used one of the houses as a form of...Base.

"Put him with the others." the Crime-lord declared, nudging over to a door that the henchmen forced Raimundo towards.

"You'll never get away with this...!"

"I already have..." Pandabubba happily said, smirking to himself as Raimundo was shoved into the room. "Soon, I will rule the Honk-Kong criminal underworld."

"All you want is Hong-Kong..?" Jack asked, having been tied and kept inside the same room as Pandabubba...And all the Shen Gong Wu. "Can I at least get double-crossed by somebody with some vision..?"

* * *

Raimundo frowned as the door slammed shut behind him, before looking over to the other bound Xiaolin Warriors inside the room...

"Hey, you alright Rai..?" Clay asked the Brazilian, whose head got lowered down.

"Yeah...I'm cool.."

"Sorry about the whole not-trusting you and Alexis about Jack thing..." Kimiko apologized, looking bashfully at the Wind Dragon, before Omi was allowed to talk.

"Yes, we were captured moooost shamefully, while you and Sister tried your best to defend the Xiaolin Temple...And you failed.." Omi then earned a glare from Kimiko, so he elaborated. "But at least you tried your best...!...And failed.."

"Oh-ho-ho, I don't know about that..!" Raimundo chimed, a devious smirk on his face.

* * *

"What powers do we add to my collection..?" Pandabubba asked his henchmen, grinning at the sack in front of him.

"We got some good one's boss..!" the white-suit wearing henchmen pulled out a stick. "The stick of throwing..!"

"The Large-Rock of Hitting..!"

"The Shoes of Running real-fast..!"

"The Chuck-Noooo-Rice Cup of Power!"

"The Lipstick of Tackyness!"

Pandabubba glared at his henchmen as they proudly held up a pair of old pink sneakers, a black tub of used lipstick, a novelty Chuck-Norris cup, and a rock. THESE IDIOTS!

"You fools...Where are the real Shen Gong Wu..?" Pandabubba yelled at his henchman, while Jack laughed.

"Ha! Looks like your double-cross just got double-crossed." Jack then was rewarded with a apple shoved into his mouth, silencing the evil boy genius.

* * *

"Uh...Fellas, where's mah Sugar.?" Clay asked Raimundo who smirked a bit.

"Ask, and she shall appear..!" Raimundo chimed, before looking over at the space beside him. For a moment nothing happened.

...

..

Only for Alexis and Dojo's head to pop out.

"Is it time for our big entrance..?" Dojo asked, holding up a pair of scissors.

"I do believe so~" Alexis chimed, before shrugging off the Shroud of Shadows to reveal a backpack over her shoulders, and the Fan Dango in her pocket. Omi, Kimiko, and Clay responded with shock and enjoyment.

"Sister..?"

"Dojo!"

"No way..!"

"You really thought those goons could take me..?" Raimundo asked once Alexis untied his hands, a smirk on both of their faces. "We knew we had to rescue our sorry butts, so I let myself get caught. While my Lovely Assistant, Alexis, brought along a Shroud Hidden backpack full of Shen Gong Wu."

Alexis then opened her backpack to the group as they were cut free from their binds by Dojo, all of them were exclaiming happily as they took out their favorites.

Kimiko got the Third-Arm Sash, Clay got the Two-Ton Tunic, Omi got the Orb of Tornami, and Raimundo got the Eye of Dashi.

* * *

Pandabubba was reaching for the doorknob of the room the Xiaolin Warriors were housed in.

"Two-ton Tunic!" Clay exclaimed, busting out a hole to the right side of the door with his shoulder.

"Eye of Dashi!" Raimundo called out, crashing his hand and the Wu through a hole in the left side.

"Third-Arm Sash!" Kimiko called out, soon followed by Omi.

"Orm of Tornami!"

"Fan Dango!" with that, the entire doorway crumbled down as the group defensivly stood in front of the shocked Pandabubba and his henchmen...Actually, the entire housing room was destroyed really...

"Get them!" Pandabbuba declared, glaring at the group, before Jack spit out of apple from his mouth.

"Jack-Bots, ATTACK!"

...

All-out war of Shen Gong Wu, henchmen, and odd comedy then broke-out, before ending rather quickly.

"Star Hanabi!" the black-tux henchmen yelled as he threw said Wu..Right into one of Jack's robots, which stared to give out jolts of electricity once the Star hit.

"IT'S GONNA BLOW!" Jack yelled out, Alexis then rolled in front of everyone.

"I got eet!" Alexis called out, before focusing her chi. "THO'AH'N VALL!"

Everyone started as a Thorn dome covered them, and-

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

* * *

Alexis sighed as she lowered the wall, falling down onto her knees. Dear lord, 3 times in one day did NOT help her stamina...

Everyone else, however, was watching as the Wu fell down.

"Looks like it's a free-for-all!" Raimundo cheered, before they all split up...Except Dojo, who followed Alexis as she crawled over to the side.

"Uh...Lexi, you wanna get any Wu..?" Dojo asked the Nature Dragon, who shook her head.

"Non...Don't 'ave...Zee..Enahgy..." Alexis whispered, before leaning against a crate...Only for everything to suddenly change as a Showdown started.

* * *

Alexis slowly and limply waved a white flag that had Raimundo's name printed in red, yawning as the Showdown Trio started up.

Raimundo with the Eye of Dashi, Jack with the Tangle Web Comb, and Tubbimura with the Fist of Tebbigong. The winner would get the Longi Kite, and the challagne was the Last Boat Afloat.

"Playin' rough huh..? Wel I can too." Jack told Raimundo after he shot at him with the Eye of Dashi, before the evil boy genius tore off the front of Raimundo's boat...Only for Pandabubba to come in, and punch a hole into the boat.

Then, as if to add insult to injury...

"Whirl-pool!" Clay yelled out in shock as the current started to sink Raimundo down, just as Alexis eyes started to sink shut.

"GO BOSS!" the henchmen yelled out happily, while Wuya shouted also.

"FASTER JACK!"

"TYPHOON-BOOM!" Raimundo exclaimed, and that was the last thing Alexis heard before her eyes slipped shut.

* * *

"Naaaaani..." Raimundo chimed as he patted the Nature Dragon's cheek, making her open her eyes. "Hey, I won."

"Cong'ah'tes frere, I knev you could." Alexis softly said, yawning as she started to get up.

"Sister...I have most troubling news." Omi spoke up for the group, looking at his elder with worried eyes. "We...We were unable to retrieve the Tao Choker, Jack Spicer...He got to it first."

...

..

Alexis gave a small sigh, before a small smile came across her lips. "Zat is okay...I should appologize fo'h zee vay I vas be'aving ea'liah. Zat vasn't zee 'ight zing to do. But 'ey, ve vill get eet back eventually."

"Knowing this series, I wouldn't doubt it." Kimiko added in, before the group all boarded Dojo. Yet while they were in the air, the group couldn't help but question the sudden pressance of the police at the scene.

"I may 'ave told zee police vhere ve vere at...No oos in Pandabubba going free, non..?"

* * *

Master Fung smiled as he stood before Alexis and Raimundo, two blue belts in his hand.

"Congratulations to our newest Xiaolin Apprentices." Master Fung happily said, before the Dragons of Nature and Wind stepped up and took the sashes in their hands. Once the 2 went back to the group, they were met with congratulations from the others also.

"No biggie."

"Merci, evahyvone."

"Now with all 5 Xiaolin Apprentices, you are prepared to preform the next level of Signature Moves. The Dragon X Kumei Formation." Master Fung told the group, who grinned at one another.

"DRAGON X KUMEI! Water!"

"EARTH!

"Fi-are!"

"NATURE!"

"WIND!"

All of them then came together as one in a way, Clay and Raimundo on the sides, with Alexis, Omi, and Kimiko in the middle. Kimiko was being supported into the air by Omi, while Alexis was behind the 2 and glarring through the space between their arms.

...

..

"Beautiful." Dojo declared, going so far as to even whipe away a tear. "I never thought that I would see this day.

"Master Fung...?" Raimundo started as he walked up to the elder. "Thanks for trusting Nani and Me.."

"You deserved it." Master Fung replied, before he was subjected to a rather odd conversation from Raimundo.

"Now, as long as we're talkin' premotion, let's talk perks." already Master Fung and Dojo released a groan, what had they done..? "First the robes, got to go..! 'ey, Rai needs some bling! And a REAL bed, one with a mattress, firm but not to firm. You know what I'm sayin'..? Just real comfortable..!"

"Frere, stop vill you a'he a'ead.." Alexis told Raimundo, who looked at her and sighed.

"Too much..?"

"Oui, vaaaaay too much." Alexis declared as she wrapped her arm around Raimundo's shoulders, ruffling the Brazilian's hair. "Ve did good today, non..?"

"Good? We did great Nani!" Raimundo exclaimed as the 2 started to drift away from the group a bit, and once they were far enough, he whispered to Alexis. "So, any mid-night rendezvous between you and Clay...?"

And that kids, is how Raimundo ended up stuck a tree seconds later.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she entered the garden, going deep into the room that Master Fung had shown her much earlier in the day...Frowning at the box inside.

"I vowed to p'otect you, mon 'elin Seed..." Alexis then sighed as she bent down, sitting down on the space before the dragon statue. "But...'hoo vill be zere to p'otect me, vhen zee time comes..?"

..

...

"Vell, since I am en cha'ge of you, I figu'ed zat ve could...'Ave some fun, no..?" ALexis asked as she set up the stereo, turning on the CD of French Lullabies as she began to read her tale. "Gulivahs T'avels..."

* * *

**-Extra-**

"Hey, Alexis, have you seen my shoes and my lipstick...?" Kimiko asked the Nature Dragon, whose eyes went wide.

"Uhmm...Heh, funny sto'ah'y about zat actually..."

* * *

Mayhemb; And they ya have it folks! The crazy tales of Raimundo and Alexis (for this chapter) have ended...For now. *smirk* See you next time for a different perspective of the episode "Sizing Up Omi".


	23. Sizing Up Omi

Mayhemb; You all read for a new perspective of the episode "Sizing Up Omi"...? Well then, let's begin. Shall we..?

Also, just as a note. Do not expect any fast updates on Thursdays (Wednesday or Fridays to, depends on what part of the world you live on)...Thursdays (in America) I have to help babysit.

Song Used; S.I.M.P from Phineas and Ferb

* * *

Alexis smiled as leaned against the tree, her right arm securely behind her head, as her left hand slowly dropped a piece of chocolate into the resting Clay's mouth. Clay hummed at this from his comfortable spot on Alexis' lap, a smile on his face when he saw his hat atop her head. These were one of those few moments they had, just to be...Well, together. No Shen Gong Wu, no Omi or Dojo to bother them. Just themselves...

"Mmm-mm, Sugar, ah gotta know...Where do ya find these little guys..?" Clay asked as he looked at the chocolates, before back at his companion. In about 2 weeks would be, as Kimiko put it, their "Monthaversary"...She had advised them to start 'planning ahead' and to beginning getting the gifts..

"Zey a'he mon papa's special 'ecipe, 'ee sends zem to me f'om mon 'ome in Louisiana." Clay frowned a bit at this as he slowly got up, only to sit against the tree also.

"Is it ahlright that ah'm eatin' them..? Ah mean, yer Daddy must 'uv-"

"Don't f'eat it mon Cher, eet is mon decision to spoil you." Alexis whispered, placing a small kiss to Clay's lips to finish.

"Aaaw shoot, now yer gonna make me blush Lexi." Alexis giggled at this, wrapping her arms around Clay's neck as she pressed her forehead to his, a small blush on both of their cheeks.

"I find it _ado'able_ vhen you blu-"

"SISTER!" the Dragons of Earth and Nature sighed a bit at Omi's excited yells, before the 2 separated as Omi rounded the corner.

"Oui, Omi...?"

"Great news! There is a new Shen Gong Wu! " Omi happily chimed, Alexis and Clay smiled at this. This was great news...!

"Let's go then." Clay declared, reaching for his ha-

"Non, mine~" Alexis chimed, before laughing as she ran off.

"Hey! Come back here you!" Omi was left to blink in confusion at the scene that had just happened while Clay ran after Alexis, before the Temple-Boy grinned when he saw the chocolates.

"Ooooh~ Chocolate!"

* * *

Alexis couldn't help but roll her eyes as Raimundo asked Dojo if he could fly faster, a small giggle escaping her lips as she did so.

She was wearing a dark green tank top, a creme cardigan, blue jeans, black combat boots, and her Blue Bird earrings. Kimiko had shorten her hair and had purplish highlights, a blue/white stripped sailor shirt, a grey wristwatch, a blue skirt, black/wine red stripped stockings, and black boots.

After a rather snappy comeback from Dojo, Kimiko explained the Brazilian's rush.

"We just don't wanna miss finding this new Shen Gong Wu." Kimiko declared as she looked at the Scroll in her hands, showing the group what the new Wu was. "The Wings of Tinabi."

"It let's you fly like an Eagle, leaving a cool rainbow vapor trail." Dojo explained, all the while Alexis cursed under her breath. Great, now she had the song "Fly Like An Eagle" stuck in her head...

"Oooooh, I must posses the Wings of Tinabi! I WANT TO FLY LIKE AN EAGLE!" Omi called out, before he let out a yell when he fell off of Dojo.

The dragon quickly reacted by diving down, while Clay started up the lasso.

"Whoa, easy there partner." Clay started as he lassoed Omi, while Raimundo and Kimiko clinged onto Dojo for dear life, and Alexis clamped down onto the dragon. "Or you'll go down like a rack ah ribs."

"PULL UP!" Alexis called out to Dojo, who stopped spiraling downwards and flew straight.

* * *

Alexis didn't know what to think when she and the others were standing before a giant red cyclops...Man, Jack and the Beanstalk twist...

"Cyclops, rid us of those pests." Wuya told her newest henchmen, Omi was the one to make a stand.

"If you accept defeat now, you will save yourself further embarrassment!" the group was answered by almost being stepped on by the Behemoth.

Raimundo and Omi both tried to attack the giant, only to fail...

With a growl Clay wound up his lasso, before throwing it at the Cyclops' head.

"I don't zink zat vas a good idea..." Alexis whispered out, only for her point to be proven when the monster caught the rope and wound it up, reeling Clay to him. Within a few moments then, Clay was bunted across the canyon.

Yet, the onslaught wasn't done there, as Kimiko jumped and pulled the Giant's hair...Only to smash into his head.

"Bad idea..." Kimiko declared, before she was flicked across the canyon. Luckily, Clay was able to catch her with enough force to send the 2 back onto their side of the canyon.

"You better get ready for a good old-fashion butt-kickin'." Clay told the Red Giant, who glared down at them.

"DRAGON X KUMEI FORMATION!" the 5 dragons declared, returning into the position that they had just recently learned.

Yet before they could do anything about it, the Cyclops blasted them with a dark purple eye beam. Alexis had managed to run out of the way as Wuya praised the monster.

...

Only to gulp when she realized she was the only one of the Warriors standing right now.

"Well, little-one, what is your next move...?" Wuya asked the French-girl, who gulped nervously.

"Uh...Um...nnn..." Alexis whimpered out, before an idea popped into her head. "'old on."

Alexis than ran to the groaning Kimiko, pulling out her Cellphone, before she searched for something.

"Okay! Let's do eet." Alexis declared, before putting down the Cellphone, just as music started to flood out.

**Phone;**_ Tell me what's making you jump like that!_  
_S-I-M-P, squirrels in my pants!_

Alexis started to break-dance suddenly, making the Cyclops watch as he snapped his large fingers along to the music.

"Squirrels...?" Omi asked in fear, his eyes dilated..

**Phone;**_ Ain't got no chickens, ain't got no rats_  
_S-I-M-P,_  
_Squirrels in my pants!_  
_S to the I to the M to the P,_  
_Then maybe you can be moving like me_

Alexis then nodded to Raimundo, who nodded back before the Brazilian got up beside her, and joined in on the dance.

_Step right over and watch me put it down..._  
_Squirrels! Squirrels!_  
_(S to the I to the M to the P)_

Alexis then waved to the Cyclops, who grinned before starting to dance also.

**Phone;**_ Step right over and watch me put it..._  
_S to the I to the M to the P!_

Alexis looked to Kimiko, Clay, and Omi before nudging her head to the Wings, which was being waved around carelessly as the monster danced. The other 3 Dragon Warriors nodded to her, before they began to climb the mountain side near the Cyclops.

_Who you got back home, watering your plants?_  
_S-I-M-P, squirrels in my pants!_  
_How can I qualify for government grants?_  
_S-I-M-P, squirrels in my pants!_  
_Yeah, hypnotize me, put me in a trance_  
_S-I-M-P, squirrels in my pants!_  
_Got an Aunt Florence living in France_  
_She can't see the-_  
_Squirrels in my pants!_

Alexis and Raimundo's eyes went wide when the Cyclops suddenly started to jump, shaking the mountain. Crap...

_Step right over and watch me put it down..._  
_Squirrels! Squirrels!_  
_(S to the I to the M to the P)_  
_Step right over and watch me put it..._  
_S to the I to the M to the P!_

The Xiaolin Warriors on the Mountain Side gave a yell as they fell, just when the music stopped. Raimundo and Alexis yelled in pain when their comrades fell atop them, now all crushed in the dirt...

"Now Cyclops, use the Wings of Tinabi..! We have evil to spread." Wuya told the red-beast, who obeyed happily, before flying off into the sky.

"Wuya, wait! Wait for me!" Jack yelled out, trying to fly after the 2 people who had just flown away. Once they were gone, the group finally decided to speak.

"Nice try Nani..."

"Same, Rai..."

"Woo, ah thought mah cousin Buford was big..! Hate ta see what that fella puts away fer breakfast..." Clay told the group, before they all shuffled up onto their feet.

"We better go home..." Kimiko stated plainly, and without another word, the group boarded on the S.S. Dojo before flying off into the blue sea above.

* * *

Alexis sighed happily as she set down the final plates of the diverse food on the table, Lunch was finally done...!

"Yo Nani, made those donuts?" Raimundo asked as he and Kimiko entered the room, bumping fists with his Sister-Figure.

"Oui."

"Sooooo, have you and Clay decided what you're gonna do for your Monthaversary..?" Kimiko asked the blonde-girl, who rolled her eyes as she set up the tea cups.

"Non, 'ow many times do I 'ave to tell you Kimiko..? Ve a'en't doing anyzing." Alexis then paused, thinking about this for a bit. "O'...At least, zat vhich I knov of..."

"EEEEI!" Kimiko squealed, making Alexis have to cover one of her ears.

"MON EA'S!" Alexis groaned, before her shoulders were taken by Kimiko.

"Oooooh what are you gonna wear? Do you need extra time in the bathroom? Do you need to borrow some mak-" Alexis slammed a doughnut into Kimiko's mouth, shutting the girl up.

"In zee o'dahs you asked. I do not knov, non I do not, and p'obably not." Alexis responded, before pouring the drinks as Kimiko ate the food in her mouth...To the side, Raimundo was laughing his head off.

"Perhaps the secret lies within the food..!" Omi declared as he and Clay came into the room, Alexis sighed a bit. Her frere was still obsessing about growing in size, wasn't he..? "THEN I SHALL EAT UNTIL I AM BIG!"

With that Omi slammed his face into the food, devouring everything he could as he washed it down with some of the drinks that Alexis had set out.

"You know, we gotta sayin' down in Texas. You can't put a 20 Gallon head, in ah 10 Gallon hat."

"Yeah you just made that up..." Raimundo told Clay, before the Brazilian grinned as he got out a Shen Gong Wu. "Hey! Here's an idea, watch this! CHANGING CHOPSTICKS!"

Once Raimundo ran along the table, hovering the chopsticks over the food, everything on the wooden surface became doll-sized.

...

..

"All mon 'ard vork..." Alexis grumbled, her head turned down as she went off to sulk in the corner.

"Sorry Nani...But now Omi can eat every last bite..!"

"Raimundo...That is the answer! I will grow bigger, backwards!"...Alexis got out of the corner then, quirking an eyebrow at the yellow-skinned boy.

"He got me on that one..." Kimiko commented, Alexis quietly agreed.

"Clay, may I please borrow the Reversing Mirror." of course Clay complied to Omi's request, much like Raimundo did with the Changing Chopsticks.

"Where are you going with this Omi...?" Clay spoke everyone's thoughts, and Omi happily answered by activating the 2 Shen Gong Wu in his grip.

"Changing Chopsticks! Reversing Mirror!"

Everyone backed up suddenly as Omi grew, bursting through the ceiling.

"Now there is nothing I cannot accomplish!" Omi happily said from his tall height, before looking down. "Uhh...Except, perhaps, explaining to Master Fung about the Temple Ceiling."

* * *

Alexis smiled as she held the metal canister in her hands, grinning as she hopped in place due to Omi training. After a few more hops though, Alexis opened the metal canister's lid, and sipped the brown contents.

"Aaaaah, milkshakes...Shaken, not st'ah'ed.." Alexis sighed, smiling as she then began walking over the group a bit after Omi almost choked on some ducks...Poor little guys, they didn't have to end up being sucked into the moist dark tunnel of Omi's mouth and throat.

"Everybody! Hot off the wire!" Dojo called out as he slithered towards the group. "A new Shen Gong Wu had revealed itself!"

"The Glove of Jisaku, it attracts other objects..Sorta like a mystical-magnetic..Uh..Whatever.." Dojo explained, Alexis couldn't help but giggle at this a bit.

"Like a magnet..?" Alexis questioned, earning a small glare from Dojo.

"Ooooh I have been awaiting this moment since I was," Omi then lowered his hand to a his smaller height. "sooooooooooooo big..!"

Raimundo scoffed a bit at this, before adding onto Omi's statement. "Yeah like...2 minutes ago..."

Dojo then grew to full height, waiting for the group to hop on as he sat down...Only for him, and the others, to yell when Omi suddenly sat down on Dojo. As it turned out, Omi was too big to ride.

"Too big...!...Too big! Can't fly...Or..Breath.." Dojo gasped out, and finally let out a crushed sigh when Omi finally got off.

"Guess you'll have ta hoof it...Just be careful not ta step on anybody.." Clay told the behemoth, before Kimiko held up a devise.

"Here, take my GPS it's programmed to track Dojo. That's why we had that chip installed." Kimiko said as Omi took the devise and all but Alexis got onto Dojo, the French-girl looked up at Omi.

"I vill go viz you, Omi. Zat vay, you a'he not alone."

"Ooooh, thank you sister..!" Omi happily said as he lowered his hand, which Alexis stepped in, before she was placed onto Omi's shoulders.

"Let us go!" Omi cheered, before he stomped after the flying Dragon...While Alexis held on for dear life.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she and Omi finally got to the group, just as Omi called out to the depressed Clay. Once the giant yellow-boy stopped, Alexis hopped down and ran towards the cowboy.

"Cher...?"

"What has happened..?" Omi questioned the Texan, who took of his hat in defeat.

"Got mah hat handed ta me that's what."

"Cher, eet es okay.." Alexis told the depressed Earth Dragon, who just sighed as the Cyclops flew away on the Wings of Tenabi. "Ve vill get zem next time."

"The Cyclops is still unstoppable...And now, because of me, we have lost two Shen Gong Wu..." Omi told the group, Clay turned to the once Little-Fella..

"Don't be so down Omi, ah'm tha one who blew tha Showdown..!"

"Yes, but only because I was not there to fight your battle." oh Omi, your opinion may be slightly right, but the reasons...The reasons just weren't. "It is I to blame for your most humiliating defeat."

"Uh-huh...Excuse me while ah crawl under ah rock..." Clay declared, before Alexis held his face and made him look at her.

"Cher, you lost a Shovdown...So vhat..? Eet es not zee end of za vorld as ve knov it..!" Alexis then paused, a look crossing her face. "Deah god...Tell me I did not joost jinx us..."

"Since you clearly can not get along without me, I will return to regular size." Omi boldly declared, before using the Changing Chopsticks...Only to appear smaller than he once was.

"Hm...I do not remember my fellow warriors being quite so big!" Omi said, a bit puzzled at this situation.

"Yeah...Maybe you oughta give that bronco another r'ah'de.." Clay offered, a bit happier due to Alexis' statement. So, Omi did as such. Only to get smaller, and smaller, and smaller with each attempts...Until he was about as big as an ant.

"Maybe you should stop while there's something left.." Kimiko advised as she crouched down, Alexis suddenly started to giggle, earning glances from the others.

"I-I-I am so'ah'y b-but..Pff...E-Et es a bit..Bit funnyyy~" Alexis then stopped being able to talk as her giggles consumed her voice, while Raimundo figured something out.

"You know...You used the Reversing Mirror and the Changing Chopsticks to get into this...I bet you need them both to get out..!"

"Ah'm afraid, 'cause of me, we're shy one Reversin' Mirror.." Clay glumly put out, just as Omi leaned against his ankle.

"I have much thinking to do...Can you carry me to the Temple..? If I walk, I fear it would take many months." Omi requested Clay, who happily complied, before the group left the desert area.

* * *

Alexis gave a small sigh as she and Clay walked through the garden, the moon high as the breeze ruffled their hair.

"So...What do ya wanna do fer our Month-Ah-Versery..?"

"Oh, Cher...Not you two..." Clay blinked at this, quirking an eyebrow at his companion.

"What..? Ya don't wanna...Ya know, celebrate..?"

"Vell...E-Eet's joost zat...I do not undahstand vhy ve 'ave to celeb'ate..." Clay stopped suddenly at this, making Alexis stop and stare at him.

"Ya wanna know why we should celebrate..?" silently Alexis nodded her head, before she sucked in a quick breath when Clay wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into a short kiss. "'Cause in ah bit under 2 weeks, marks tha first month of you bein' mah Sugar. That's why we need ta celebrate somehow."

Alexis blushed brightly at this, fidgiting underneath Clay's gaze a bit...Before she heard something. "V-Vhat vas zat..?"

"Now Sugar, if yer tryin' ta get away ah-" Clay's lip was met with Alexis' pointer finger, before they both listened...And turned their heads upwards and to the side a bit to see Omi, stuck in a spider's web. With a rather disappointed grunt, Clay unwound himself from Alexis, and plucked the really Little-Feller off of the web.

"Omi, what chu doin' out here all alone..?" Clay questioned the gasping boy as he leaned against the taller-one's thumb.

"Taking a most...Restful walk in the garden." Omi replied, Alexis frowned at this. They needed a different place to put the Water Dragon, they couldn't have him smooshed. "But...Why are you two doing out here, alone, at night..?"

Clay and Alexis blushed at the question, glancing at each other nervously. Raimundo and Kimiko understood, as did Dojo and Master Fung...Hell, even Jack declared it once...But whenever it came to Omi, neither of them wanted to explain to the Temple-Boy of their relationship.

"Uh...Ve vere...Just talking about zee fa'm life."

"Yeah, yeah that's it." Clay agreed with Alexis, Omi could only blink at this before shrugging. Makes sense.

"Nov come, ve 'ave to find you a place to rest until ve can get you back to 'egul'ah size." Alexis declared, before leading Clay (and Omi) back into the Temple.

* * *

All the Dragon Warriors smiled at Omi, who stood before the Temple-like birdhouse that Raimundo had cleaned.

"We thought maybe this would make you feel safe until you're back to normal." Kimiko told the smaller boy, who glared at the declaration.

"Safe..? Just because I am small, does not mean I am no longer brave!" Omi stated with a huff before entering the building...Only to yell in fear of a 'Beast' inside, before a worm slithered out.

"Oh, that's just a worm...I meant to clean the bird-house out first." Raimundo told the group as he picked up the worm, partially apologizing to the group.

"We just don't want ya to be eaten by a stray-cat 'er something. It's only temporary." Clay told the Temple-Boy, who frowned suddenly.

"Mon frere...?"

"Perhaps not. Master Fung said, if I am not returned to normal within a day...I will forever remain small." Omi informed the group, who shared shocked and worried looks.

...

..

"You guys go t'ah'y to get back zee Mi'ah'o'...I vill stay be'ind and vatch Omi." Alexis told the group, who nodded their heads before departing.

"Sister...Are you sure you wish to stay behind..?" Omi questioned the taller girl, who gave a small smile to him.

"Eet es okay, mon frere...I can miss a butt-kicking fo' you." Alexis said, kneeling down to Omi's height. "Nov, I vill go and make us some tea, okay..?"

* * *

This Commercial Break has been brought to you in part by Music, which is what REALLY makes the world go round...That, and pie.

* * *

Alexis sighed in relief as she exited the bathroom, having drunk to much tea with Omi...Before she noticed the group entering.

"Did you get eet..?" Alexis asked the group...Only to notice their crest-fallen expressions. "Come, ve vill tell Omi.."

...

..

Only for them all to blink when they saw Omi surrounded by a bunch of dead ants, the Water Dragon turning to them in an attacking pose. Once he saw it was them though, the Water Dragon let down his guard.

"Sorry about tha ants." Clay apologized while dusting the dead beings, before smiling when he saw a chocolate bar on the table. "Ah knew ah left mah chocolate bar somewhere."

"Nooo I must thank you..! Battling ferocious ants is most valuable preparation for return to normal fighting-size."

"Oh...Uh..Yeah, about that.." Clay paused as an embarrassed blush rose upon his cheeks, luckily Raimundo picked up, and Kimiko to explain.

"We weren't able to get the Reversing Mirror from Jack."

"He wants to trade it for all of our Shen Gong Wu..!"

"PA'DON MOI?.!"

"NO! I will not allow it! No matter what you say, you can not trade the Shen Gong Wu for my mistake!" Omi yelled out, before Raimundo replied that was what they had told the Evil Boy Genius.

"You did..?" Omi asked, before giving a small embarrassed blush also. "Uh-yes..I would have done exactly the same..I just did not think...You would."

"Sorry." Clay managed to say, before Dojo suddenly got in the middle of them all.

"Hey everybody! According to these oddly-shaped welts on my tail, we got a Shen Gong Wu ripe for the picking..!" Dojo happily told the group, new energy then surged through Omi.

"We must leave at once..! The Cyclops will be there, and so will be the Reversing Mirror."

"It's to dangerous Omi!" Raimundo told the small-boy, Alexis gave a nod.

"I live for danger! I have Tiger Instincts, I am still a feirce warrior!" and as if to prove a point, Omi then kicked away an ant...Only for Kimiko to start giggling.

"It's adorable how someone so small can still think their fierce!"

"I knov 'ight..?" with that Alexis and Kimiko shared in a few giggles and chuckles..To be replied with an annoyed glare from Omi.

"Maybe..Adorable was the wrong word.." Kimiko awkwardly added, along with a embarrassed grin from Alexis.

"Oui..."

* * *

Alexis nervously looked down at Dojo's side, towards his ears, where Omi was residing for now. She and Clay were stationed riiiight behind Dojo's head right now.

"You okay down there partner..?" Clay asked, before they both heard Omi's voice.

"Ooooh yes, Dojo's earwax is most convieniant...But I do wish I had a better view..."

"Better hope I don't sneeze." Dojo told Omi, implying that the Shrunken-boy had ended up at his nose.

"No, you have very clean sinuses..! I think."

"Sugar...Ah...Ah think we should try 'n tell Omi...Ya know, about us.." Clay whispered to Alexis, who looked back at him.

"A'he you su'ah zat es zee best move Cher..? I-I mean..." Clay hugged Alexis from behind then, resting his head against her shoulders.

"Ah think it's better than havin' ta hide our relationship from 'em.." Alexis sighed softly at this, a small pout forming on her lips.

"Damn eet...I 'ate it vhen you a'he 'ight about zeese so't of zings.."

"aaaah, young love." Dojo commented, making the 2 dragons flush red.

"Huh..? What about love?" Omi questioned, Dojo just chuckled at this, before leaving the subject as it was.

* * *

What was with all of these Shen Gong Wu being near a dessert, or a dessert-like, area..?

All of the group suddenly gave a shocked yell when Dojo veered out of the way of Jack, who was being flown through the air by the out-of-control Wings of Tenabi...Bellow them, the Cyclops and Wuya were already by the Shen Gong Wu.

"Take off those wings!" Wuya demanded to Jack, who gave out a terrified yell.

"HOW DO YOU CONTROL THESE THINGS?.!" Alexis growled at this as she got up, and jumped off of Dojo as Jack flew underneath them.

"HEY!"

"Let me 'elp!" with that Jack and Alexis both fought for control of the Wings...Before they grunted when they suddenly hit the Cyclops' gut, then bouncing onto the ground. Alexis had the one holding the Wings now, yet was held down by Jack.

"'ow much do you veigh..?" Alexis strained to say, moving uncomfortably underneath the dazed boy.

...

..

The Cyclops then gave a remembering yell, before running over to the rock where the Wu was being held.

"I challange you to a Xiaolin Showdown. My Orb of Tornami against your Reversing Mirror." Alexis heard Omi say to the Cyclops, her eyes dialating. WHAT?.!

"Cyclops accepts." Wuya said as she floated over the beast's head, the red-being dumbly nodded in approval.

"I call for a Shen Yi Bu dare. I also want to add." in a few moments then, Alexis saw Omi jump into her sight to get the Wings of Tenabi, which shrunk to fit him. "The Wings of Tenabi for the Jetbutsu..!"

"You fool!" Wuya scolded Jack, who was still atop of Alexis, before she looked down at Omi. "Very well, Cyclops accepts, again..!"

"Could you get off of me..?" Alexis grunted to Jack, who quickly complied.

"The game is a race, across the Valley of Death!" again, WHAT?.!

"Let's go-"...Yet that was all Alexis heard, before she fainted. This was just too much for Alexis to take...

* * *

Alexis sighed as she and Clay walked along the garden, a worried look on her face. She was glad to hear that Omi had won the Showdown, but...Well...

"A'he you-" Alexis was cut off when Clay gave her a look, telling her that he was most-defiantly sure.

"Tha little fella'll understand. Ah just know it." Clay told his companion, who gave another sigh. "Ya know, you sigh a lot..."

"Zat es because you and zee ozahs make me wo'ah'y a lot.." Clay chuckled at this, ruffling Alexis' hair with a smile.

"Just keepin' ya on her toes, Sugar."

* * *

Omi smiled at his Older Sibling-figures as the 3 of them sat in the garden, all under the tree that Clay and Alexis had been relaxing under 2 days prior.

"Omi...Do you undahstand my and Clay's 'elationship..?" Alexis started out, both she and Clay were rather surprised at Omi's answer.

"Yes, you are Clay's Sugar..!"

"See..? Told ya he'd understa-" Clay stopped talking when Omi suddenly licked Alexis's cheek. "Uh...Partner, what're you doin..?"

"I am seeing if Sister is really Sugar...As it turns out, she is not.." Alexis then turned to Clay, a look on her face.

"'ee vill undahstand, huh..?" Alexis asked, before she stood up. "I told you 'ee isn't 'eady for zis."

"Sugar, come on, we can try again..!"

"Non! I do not vish to tampah viz 'is p'ah'spective on us..!" Clay then blinked at this, slightly confused.

"How would his-" Alexis whispered something into his ear then, making the cowboy blush red. "Oh...That'a way.."

"Especially is Raimundo added in..."

"Okay, now ah can see where yer going..."

"What are you two talking about..?" Omi questioned the 2, who blushed.

"NOTHING!" both yelled out, before leaving Omi to blink in confusion.

...

..

.

"Where are those chocolates that I had found...?"

* * *

Mayhemb; Okay, hope ya enjoyed with small giggles and laughter. See ya next time!


	24. Enter the Dragon

Mayhemb; Okay, well...Here goes nothing.

Nothing; *runs past*

Mayhemb; Now that that has been taken care of, enjoy..!

* * *

Alexis giggled as she talked to her brother on the phone, the crazy ideas he was spouting off where just...Adorable.

"_-Then Rex, he did that thing where he used his fingers to make an upside down heart, ya know..?_"

"Oui."

"_But then he decided to put it over my chest while we were practicing the dance routine and_-"

"Sugar..? Ya in here?" Clay asked suddenly, making Louis stop talking.

"_What did he call you..? *gasp* Is that, that boy you were telling me about?_" Alexis blushed at the sudden excitement in her brother's voice, dear lord what had Clay gotten her into.

"Oui, eet es Louis..." Alexis replied, before holding the phone away from her ear when her brother gave an excited shriek.

"_OOoooooh why didn't you TELL me you already got nick-names for each other?.!_"

"Because I knev you vould 'eact like zis and-"

"Who are ya talkin' to?" Clay asked as he suddenly came up from behind her, making the French-girl give a vivid blush.

"N-No one..!" shoot, why did Alexis have to say that...?

"_NO ONE?.! WHY I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT A NO ONE! IAMYOURBROTHER LEXI AND I DEMAND TO MEET THIS BO-_" Alexis then slapped her phone shut, before giving Clay an embarrassed smile.

...

"Sugar, do we need ta talk about-"

"Non, ve don't need to talk! Hey, look! Somezing is going on outside!" Alexis quickly declared, before speed walking outside. She'd hear about all about this later.

"Don't you think that this is over Sugar, ya still owe me an explanati'n."

* * *

The group all came walked towards Dojo, who was making a small cage.

Alexis sighed a bit as she realized what was happening, the Dragon having told her after the whole Sapphire-Dragon incident...

"What's with Dojo..?" Kimiko asked for the rest of the group, Master Fung was quick to reply.

"I'm afraid it is Dojo's...Ailment...It is about to make itself known."

"Why is everyone staring at me like I'm some kinda freak..?" Dojo sharply asked the group, a frantic look in his eyes. "I, am not a freak...!"

"Easy there feller, nobody said anythan..." Clay then turned to the others. "Out loud.."

"It happens once every 15-hundred years or so...A craving for Shen Gong Wu so overpowering he will be forced to devour anything in his path to get to them. If not stopped-"

"The world will cease to exist as we know it." Raimundo cut off Master Fung, who confirmed this as Alexis left to get something.

"Exactly...He will ahve to be locked in the box for 24 hours."

"Has Dojo ever gotten out of his box?" Omi questioned, while he and Clay looked inside the wooden cage.

"It has only happened once...It was the last time anyone saw, Atlantis." Master Fung declared, before Alexis came back with a piping hot plate of egg rollls and gave it to Dojo.

"'ere, zat vay you don't get 'ung'ah'y, mon Dojo." Alexis told the Dragon, who gave her a thankful smile as he put the egg rolls to the side...Only to suddenly start to convulse and jitters. Yet once he gave an evil glare to the group, he dropped it.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. Heh, but I am sensing a new Shen Gong Wu...Or..Am I...?" Dojo asked, before stopping once again. "I-I-It's just the Wu."

With that, the dragon grew to full size with a large grin on his face. "Ready to board..! Keep your hands inside the dragon at all times."

"I am sorry Dojo, but I am afraid it is too risky in your current condition." Master Fung's statement made the dragon frown as he shrunk, before he got up in the mustached-man's face.

"But I have to go, I always go..!"

"Oh, you poo'ah zing.." Alexis whispered as she hugged Dojo, who was still looking at Master Fung with a sad look.

"I-If you like, you could draw up a map for the others to follow." Dojo frowned at this, yet took the option as he flew out of Alexis' hands.

"Since Dojo will be...Indisposed...You will take the Silver Manta Ray." Master Fung told the group as he held out the silver Wu to Raimundo, who quickly activated it. Dude...In one word; AWESOME! Yet while the group was faning over the amazing spectacle, Master Fung had more news.

"However, one of you will have to stay behind to watch Dojo."

"Master Fung is wise as always, Raimundo, you will remain behind." Omi declared, earning a growl from the Brazilian.

"No Omi, you will be the one who stays." Master Fung bluntly stated, earning a number of questions from the Temple-Boy.

"Why should I remain behind and Raimundo go...? It took him the longest to become an Apprentice..! And no one thought he would make it..! Heck, we all believed that Sister would be the only one to-"

"Alexis..? Ah yes, that reminds me. Alexis, you must stay here also." Alexis blinked in shock at the elder, and asked in a small voice.

"P-Pa'don..? B-But vhy-"

"This is the first Shen Gong Wu to activate since your promotion to Apprentice, yes. But with Dojo in his current state, you must stay here to protect the you-know-what.." Master Fung said, nudging his head over to the green house...Oh, right...The Seed.

...

With a sigh and her head lowered, Alexis bowed. "Yes Mastah Fung.."

"Remember, the smaller assignments are often the more difficult ones." Master Fung told the 2 Dragons that would stay behind, both of whom were sulking at this news. Honestly, could their day possibly get any worse..?

* * *

Of course it could, they were the Xiaolin Monks after all. Alexis sighed a bit as she came up to the group, who had just returned from their Shen Gong Wu hunt...Only for them all to stare at Omi, who was trapped inside the cage.

"My fellow warriors. I would be mooost appreciative if you'd be so kind as to OPEN THIS DOOR!" Omi yelled at the group, the others were fully decked out in winter apparel.

"Omi..? How in tarnation did you get yerself in there?" Clay asked as he reached for the door, only for his gloved hand to be stopped by Raimundo's.

"Wait, what if it's Dojo morphed into the form of Omi..?"...Raimundo did raise a good question...

"No it is not Dojo doing me, it is me..!"

"Hey that's pretty good Dojo." Raimundo commented, earning another yell from the boy trapped in the wooden box.

"I AM NOT DOJO!"

"Where is the real Omi..?" Kimiko asked, Alexis could only shrug her shoulders as Clay proceeded to poke the yellow-skinned boy's face.

"Must have abandoned his post tch, figures.." Raimundo stated, making Omi glare up at him.

"I did not abandon my post..! I am AT my post, actually, I am INSIDE my post! But that Dojo pulled his sweater over my eyes..!" yep, this was the real Omi. With that declaration Raimundo opened the door with a smile...Wait a minute, if this wasn't Dojo...

Then where was the real dragon...?

Alexis' eyes dilated suddenly at the thought of Dojo escaping, her entire body shook with fear now.

"Looks l'ah'ke we're all feelin' lower than a snake's belly today. We lost 4 Shen Gong Wu..!" Clay said as Master Fung suddenly came running over, looking into the cage...Before turning his intense gaze upon the monks.

"Who let Dojo out..?"...All of the other monks stepped away from Omi after Master Fung's hissed question.

"I am so ashamed..It appears Dojo is one veeeery crafty Dragon." Omi meekly told the group, this only made Alexis to start hyperventilating while Master Fung rubbed his head.

"Ooooh, this is not good." Master Fung spoke with a solemn tone, while Raimundo and Clay tried to stop Alexis from going into a panic attack.

"How bad is it really..?" Raimundo asked, before a sudden bolt of blue/black energy shot into the sky, forming dark clouds to cover the once-blue sky.

"It has already begun...A thousand years of darkness." Master Fung pointed out while all the boys stood behind him in fear, yet this made Kimiko ask him a question.

"Why a thousand..?"

"It is really 962 yea'hs...But a zousand zounds mo'ah ominous..." Alexis replied, before going back to breathing into a paper bag she had found.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she took out the Fan Dango, grasping it in her hand while she and the others got some Shen Gong Wu...They had to try and fight of Dojo...They had to..But why did it have to be their Dojo..? Why not Wuya's reincarnate or something..?

Hell, even Godzilla would have been better...

Slowly Alexis gave out a shaky breath as tears formed in her eyes...She was scared, she was sad.

Dear god, why?

"Sugar..?" Clay questioned as he came down the Vault, the Fan Dango was placed a bit near the bottom.

"O-Oui..?"

..

..

"Oh, come 'ere you." Clay said as he enveloped the tearing-girl in a tight hug, her head falling limp against his shoulder. "Look...Ah..Ah know this ain't gonna be easy...But we have ta do this."

"I-I knov..But..."

"But yer still scare, huh..?"

"...Oui.." Clay frowned at this, before gently tilting Alexis' head up to where they were seeing eye-to-eye.

"Hey, we'll get through this. All of us...And, even if we don't-"

"Don't zay zings like zat..!" Alexis scolded the boys, limply hitting his chest as the tears started down. "Don't...Don't evah zay such zings.."

Clay sighed at this, gently wiping away the droplets of water with his thumb. "Then ya need ta stop thinkin' about those things Hun..."

Alexis frowned at this, lowering her head a bit between her raising shoulder. "But..But what if-"

Clay gently pecked the French-girl's lips, pulling back after a moment so he looked down at her. "Ah don't care about tha what if's...All ah care about, is makin' sure that things...That things don't turn out to bad...And things can't turn out to bad, as long as we all stick tagether. Right..?"

...

..

"Oui, merci Cher." Alexis whispered, hugging the cowboy with a smile on her face. "I needed zat."

"Mah pleasure, now come on. We better get up there before Raimundo says somethin'." Alexis smiled as she gripped the Fan Dango in her left hand, and wrapping the other one in Clay's...You know, the one NOT holding the Fist of Tebigong.

* * *

"Uh...Maybe we should just take the Shen Gong Wu and leave.." Raimundo told Master Fung as the 2 exited the Vault, the elder shook his head.

"It will not matter where or how far we travel...Dojo will find us.."

"As always, Master Fung is mooost wise. An honorable warrior would stay and," Omi pause when a shadow fell over them from above. "Fight..?"

Everyone ran outside as the dark clouds rolled in, signaling Dojo's arrival to their fair Temple.

"He does know how to make an entrance.." Kimiko said, before the group stared up at the 2-headed Dojo...Yeah, you read that right, 2 heads.

"I got me a powerful craving...For some Shen Gong Wu..!" Dojo said with one of his heads, the other soon picking up. "One stomach, and two mouths to feed."

With that the dragon head blew a gust of fire, burning off the top parts of Raimundo and Kimiko's hair..

"FIST OF TEBBIGONG!" Clay started out by destroying the Earth bellow the dragon into multiple pieces, soon followed by Kimiko with the Eye of Dashi. The Lightning traveled along the recently-made crater, and electrocuted the dragon..Who fell down into the pit.

"Sorry!" Clay called out, before Alexis walked over to the edge.

"Eet izn't ovah yet, Cher.." as if by magic then, the dragon flew back up while picking off some debris...Before giving a mighty roar and launching one of his head's down.

"FAN DANGO!" Alexis called out, creating an air current that pushed everyone back. Only for the teeth to go right behind her, and shove her off the cliff. The Nature Dragon took a deep breath as she fell into Dojo's hand, before she was tossed into Dojo's mouth and swallowed.

"SISTER!" Omi yelled out, before one of the Dojo heads grinned down at him.

"Huh, that was easier than I tho-" the Dojo head was cut off by the one who ate Alexis, who suddenly started to cough. "Sh-She ain't *cough* She ain't going down!"

"VIVE LA FRANCE!" Alexis called out from inside the throat, doing the splits and using the Fan Dango to make an air bubble.

The 2 Dojo heads then looked around, before spotting the Temple Fountain. Slowly the coughing head bent down beside the structure, and sipped down all the water in 2 gulps...Yet..

Alexis gave a frightened scream as her hands and feet slipped from the inside of Dojo's throat, before she found herself sliding through the flaps of skin.

"Mmmm, spicy yet sweet. Heheheh.." the Dojo head said while licking his lips, Clay growled at this.

"Why you two-faced no good Varmint! Why ah aughta-" Clay was cut off when Dojo slammed his hands around him, glaring down at the cowboy.

"Aughta what, partner..?" and with that, Clay yelled as Dojo squished him between his two hands, before he was tossed into the dragon's mouth.

"Clay!" Kimiko called out to the cowboy, who managed to speak to them.

"Ah'm okay...First t'ah'me I've been on the wrong end of ah fork." In less than 5 minutes, 2 of the monks were already down...Dear lord, what were they gonna do..?

* * *

This commercial break has been brought to you in part by; Dojo, who proves that two heads isn't always better (for the world) than one...

Left Dojo; Hey!

Right Dojo; I resent that.

* * *

The Nature Dragon groaned as she shook her head, shuttering at the saliva infested surroundings as she stood up...Huh, you'd think that the stomach would be more..Well, mushy..

"Oh thank god, another human being!" Jack yelled, ramming into the girl and encircling his scared arms around her and pressing his face into her neck. "You don't know what it's like in here man! Here, stuck with that witch..!"

Alexis awkwardly looking around, having seen no sign of Wuya, and started to slowly pat Jack's back. "Zhere...Zhere, eet es al'ight...Wo'ah'se zings could 'appon.."

"LIKE WHAT?.!" Jack sobbed out, before the 2 heard something.

"L'ah'ke mah fist in yer face if ya keep huggin mah Sugar l'ah'ke that." Clay's threatening voice declared from behind them, making them both turn...Only for Alexis to shove Jack off, and run up to the Texan.

"Cher~" Alexis happily chimed, hugging the boy with a smile on her face.

"Told ya we'd get through this, tagether." Clay declared, trying his best to smile...Even with the situation they were in.

"You two gonna stop hugging long enough to notice we're here..?" Raimundo asked from behind the couple, who blushed at the sudden sight of Raimundo and a grossed-out Kimiko.

"I'm sooooo gonna need a bath after this."

"You and me boz, mon allie.." Alexis told Kimiko, before the group searched the area a bit.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she put the disinfected harmonica to her lips, playing a sad lick as she and Raimundo sang the blues.

**Raimundo;** Man we're in trouble,  
got no Shen Gong Wu.  
We're stuck in this mess ,  
so what are we gonna do..?

**Alexis**; I've 'ead of all zis t'ah'oble,  
and I've seen some c'ah'zy zings..!  
Ve've been in vorse cases before,  
but all ve can do it sing.

**Raimundo; **Dojo's out on a rampage  
Omi is no where to be found.  
We're all stuck in here,  
with Jack the Crazy-Clown.

"HEY!" Jack yelled at them from a distance, yet the group just sighed at this as Alexis put down the harmonica.

"Kimiko! Raimundo! Clay! SISTER!" Omi called out to them, making the group turn from the odd glowing purple..Thing that they were in front of. "You have not been eatin' alive by stomach acids!"

"Reckon we're lucky Dojo never learned ta chew his food.." Clay commented, before they all turned to glare as Jack flew by while giving out a frightened moan.

"There's no way out of here..!" Jack then paused as he looked towards the southern entrance of the tunnel known as the stomach. "Except one but...I wouldn't recommend it without a wet suit.."

"You are such a whiner Jack Spicer.." Wuya complained from the air in front of the nervous evil-genius.

"What do we do know that we're all captured..?" Raimundo asked the group, Alexis frowned a bit.

"I vish ve 'ad zee Goldon Tigah Claws, o-o'he maybe zee Se'ah'pent's Tail.."

"I have not been, truly, captured..! Iiii have only allowed myself to be captured as part of my elaborate plan to save the world from 1000 years of darkness..!" both Alexis and Kimiko had comments to this.

"962 yea'hs, mon frere.."

"What plan..?" Omi looked around the area after Kimiko's question, before looking back at the group.

"I will just need a few of the Shen Gong Wu Dojo's already eaten..! The Reversing Mirror, the Changing Chopsticks, and the Shroud of Shadows..!" with that, the group when on look out.

"I got the Mirror!" Kimiko called out, just as Raimundo found the Shroud.

"I think Jack has the Changing Chopsticks." the Brazilian commented, just as Jack flew by while talking to Wuya.

"You know, I never admitted this before..But I don't do well in enclosed SPACES!" Jack cried out, screaming in fear, before the group's favorite cowboy grabbed a hold of the pale teen.

"Easy there partner."

"Jack Spicer, if we are ever to get out of here, we must have the Changing Chopsticks..!" Omi told the red-head, who happily drew out the cutlery.

"You want 'em, you got 'em..! I have GOT to get out of here..!"

"NOOOO!" Wuya yelled at the boy, who suddenly realized something.

"By the way, why can't you just fly outta here..?" Jack asked the Heylin Witch, who realized that was..Well, a rather good idea.

"Good idea." then with that, Wuya phased through the fleshy walls of the dragon.

"NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!" Jack yelled out, before running off.

"Haven't you forgotten somethin' Omi..? Like, how yer gonna get outta Doj?" Clay asked the Temple-boy, who replied by activating the Changing Chopsticks.

"And now, if Kimiko could summon her power of Fire to warm things up a little." Omi continued, with that Kimiko preformed her Judolette Flip. Instantly the entire room became a fernace, making Alexis take a few actions.

Swiftly Alexis undid her sash a bit, slipping her robe out from under it, to reveal a thin blue short-sleeved top. After she ripped the legs off of the bottom part of her pants, the Nature Dragon sighed as she leaned against a car that had ended up in here.

She and the others then watched as Omi suddenly sunk into the folds of skin of the stomach, before Raimundo finally caught on.

"Looks like Dojo's gonna sweat the little guy out..!"

"I...Do not..Ca'he.." Alexis gasped out, fluffing her shirt a bit to let in some air. "Dea'h god, I 'aven't been zis 'ot since I vas asked to taste-test a salsa contest..."

"Geez, maybe I over did it a bit." Kimiko commented, before all of the group glared at her.

"Ya think?.!" all 3 monks yelled out, making the Japanese girl smile...Before they all felt the stomach suddenly bump a few times as Dojo started coughing.

"V-Vhat e-es 'apponing..?" Alexis asked the others, Clay pipped in an answer.

"Mah guess, Omi just challenged Dojo to ah Showdown...And the big fella need's ah Shen Gong Wu."

"Uh...So, what'll happen to us during the Showdown?" Raimundo's question made all of the group nervous then, may some great deity watch over them.

* * *

As it turned out, lots of things were happening to them.

The group yelled as they were rushed side to side, back and forth like some carnival ride as Dojo flew wildly.

"I AM SO 'AVING A TALK VIZ OMI AFTAH ZIS!"

"Step in line sister!" Kimiko yelled back to Alexis as she slid across the floor, shuttering at the mucus that started to accumulate around her. "ewwwwwww."

"Ah think ah'm gonna be sick." Clay commented as he and Raimundo clutched onto a fork-lift, the Brazilian made a face.

"Just not in my direction, okay dude..?"

Just when all the sudden action stopped, a new fire boiled in the compounds of their prison.

"LAVA!" Kimiko called out as she scrambled onto the forklift with the boys, while Alexis ran over to them. Yet just as Alexis started to clim-

"AH! AH!" Alexis yelled in pain as she hopped up suddenly, the backside of her pants catching on fire.

"Orb of Tornami!" Raimundo yelled, having found the Shen Gong Wu in the forklift's seat, and aimed it at the lava. Once the lava hardened, and Alexis put out the fire, Raimundo walked up to her...Only to stiffle a laugh.

"I see London, I see France, I see-"

"MON FOOT IN YOU'AH FACE IF YOU CONTINUE!" Alexis screamed out, using her hands to cover her backside...Before using her Temple robe and tying it around her waist. All 4 of them then prepared for another random onslaught...Only for it to never come.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she petted Dojo, who was frowning as a compress was being applied to his head. Not to far away, Omi was cleaning the burnt remains of the Temple buildings.

Omi had managed to re-capture Dojo, and save them all..!

"You did well young dragon in resolving your most grievous error." Master Fung told his yellow-skinned student, who stopped really quick to reply.

"I will do my best, not to end the world as we know it, in the future."

"I did all that..? Funny, I can't remember a thing..!" Dojo told Clay, Raimundo, and Alexis...That was the most insane thing they had heard today..

"You don't remember eating Master Fung..?" Raimundo questioned the dragon, who thought about it for a bit.

"Nope! Nadda! Just one big blur..!" Dojo commented, before his stomach sickly rumbled. "But I...I have to admit though, I've got one...Serious case of indigestion.!"

Quickly Alexis moved out of the way in time to miss being hit with Jack as the sick dragon barfed his out...Kimiko, who had just came over, screamed and ran away at the sight of the saliva and (probably) mucus covered boy.

"Nice...This shirt was a present from my granny.." Jack commented with a frown, before Alexis shuttered..That was right, they all still needed to take a bath.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she rested into the hot tub-sized crater that she had made with the Fist of Tebigong, and filled with the Orb of Tornami...Before scrubbing the shampoo into her hair. Right now Kimiko was hogging the newly-fixed bathroom, and Alexis just wasn't ready to wait her turn..

So here she was, relaxing in the bubble filled pool that came up to mid-neck when she was sitting down on the seat rim she had been sure to make.

"Uh...Nani..?" Alexis turned her non-submerged head to see 3 blushing elemental warrior males behind her. "What are you...Uh..Doing.?"

"Taking a baz...Vould you like to join me..?" Alexis asked, only adding onto the blush on the boy's cheeks.

"Uh...S-Sugar, ah-ah don't thank that that's a good ah'dea..." Alexis quirked her head to the side her her hands and arms crossed atop the land, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Vhy..?"

"Uh...Sister, I just do not think that...Well, that that would be decent and-" the boy all blinked then when Alexis stood up in the thigh-high water, all blinking. "Oh...You are in swimwear.."

"Of cou'ah'se I ah'm...Vhat, did you expect me to be-..." Alexis then stopped talking, before glaring at all the boys as a pink hue filled her cheeks. "You zought zat I vas bazing au naturel?.! Ooooooh, vhat kind of p'ah'son do you all zink I am..?"

Alexis quipped while placing her hands on her hips, glaring at the boys. She was wearing a simple light blue one-piece swimsuit that had a white sash around the waist, a bit old but...Well, it showed off her figure rather nicely...And it was the only swimsuit her brother had put into her luggage.

"Now Nani, wait a minute okay..? Let us explain and-" Raimundo suddenly yelled when a shampoo bottle was thrown at his head, ducking out of the way just in time. "Okaaaay uh...Heh, this might take a while."

* * *

**~One Long Talk Later~**

The boys sighed as they and Alexis relaxed in the hot tub like area, all of them in their swimwear.

Raimundo in dark green swim trunks, Clay in dark blue, and Omi in a light blue.

"Star Hanabi..!" Raimundo called out, heating up the water a bit with a relaxed sigh. "There we go, now THIS, is a bath..!"

"Ooooh yes, thank you sister for the most appealing idea..!" Omi happily chimed, before all the while adding in a small amount of a bubble mixture.

"Yes, vell, come 'ere mon frere." Alexis instructed as she picked up a sponge on the side and filled it with the soapy water, just in time to grab Omi as he swam by. "You need to be cleaned."

With that Omi came out ticklish squeals as Alexis gently scrubbed his arms and head, ridding the skin of any germs and bacteria. Not to long after, Clay and Raimundo found themselves laughing a bit at the display.

"You two keep laughing, and I vill scrub out you'ah skin." Alexis threatened the two, Raimundo smirked at that.

"Oh yeah, I'd bet Clay would loooove it if you wash him and-" that was as far as Raimundo could go before his shoulders were taken, and his head was shoved underneath the water by the blushing French-girl.

"SACRE BLEU, YOU P'AH'V'AH'T! YOU NO GOOD-" Alexis then started to rant off in French as her face flushed red, before Clay and Omi had to pry her off of the almost-drowning Raimundo.

"Geez Nani, take a joke huh..?" Alexis' glare was all the answer Raimundo need, and all the reason for him to just stop.

* * *

Alexis smiled as she hung up the small hammock over her bed, before calling Dojo in.

"I still can't believe you're letting me bunk with you, Lexi..!" Dojo happily chimed, a grin on his face as he entered in with a small pillow and...A Master Fung plushie..?

...

..

Alexis didn't ask.

"Eet es no p'ah'oblem Dojo." Alexis replied as she adjusted her bookshelf a bit more, that way there was a small staircase (of sorts) that Dojo could use to get to the hammock a bit more easily.

"Still...*sniff* You sure know how to make this old Dragon happy." Dojo commented, at this Alexis picked him up and hugged him.

"Of cou'ah'se I do Dojo...You a'he one of mon closest f'ah'iends.." Dojo sniffed a bit more at this, his lip quivering.

"Oooh man, look what you did..! H-Here come the-the water works..!" Alexis patted Dojo's back then when the dragon started to cry into her shoulder, a small smile on her face.

"Zhere, zhere, zat's eet. Let it all out.." After a few more good-length sobs, Dojo finally quieted his cries with a cough.

"Th-Thank you...I-I don't know where that came from."

"Of cou'ah'se you don't..."

"Oh, hush you." Dojo commented with a chuckle, before he was placed in the hammock.

The hammock was a soft fabric that was velvet purple in color, soft against the scales and stored heat rather well..Heck, he didn't even need a pillow it seemed.

"Good night Dojo, sveet d'ah'eems." Alexis whispered as she laid down in her bed, Dojo smiled at the soft voice.

"Good night to you two Alexis...See ya in the mornin'."

* * *

Mayhemb; I hope all of you good people enjoyed this fine chapter, and I'll see you all next time..!


	25. The Sands of Time

Mayhemb; Happy birthday ta me, hope you all enjoy this craaaa-zay chapter.

* * *

The group all stood together as Jack raised his hand suddenly, the genius having come to try and steal their Wu...Again...

"And now my squad if evil warriors. Cheer-bots, attack!" Jack called out, before a horde of robotic cheerleaders suddenly came from over the wall.

"Go, evil, go..! GO, evil, GO! GO EVIL GO! GO EVIL GO! Go evil go..!" the robots yelled, before finally going off to attack the group, instead of just strutting around with pom-poms...

Alexis gave grunt as she landed a split-kick to two of the cheerleader-bots that Jack had brought along with him...Seriously, how lonely could this guy get..?

"I do love a good girl fight..!" Jack said as he watched Alexis and Kimiko battle the bots, both girls glared at him.

"Can it Spicer."

"You live zee fight, zen I vill give you a VAR!" yet before either of the 2 girls could react, Jack blew a silver whistle, calling all the robots back to the wall.

"These cheer-bots are most skilled warriors..!...Yet, also refreshingly fragrant..!" Omi chimed, making Alexis stare down at him.

"Omi...Ve vill 'ave to 'ave a talk latah about 'ow vierd zat es..."

"GO EVIL GO!" the bots yelled before throwing their pom-poms into the air...Where they suddenly glowed yellow, before crashing down around the monks to create a ring of fire.

"Go, evil, go...! Go, evil, go.! Go, evil, go!"

"MAKE ZEM SHOOT UP!" Alexis screamed out, clenching her fists to the side of her head. Omi only replied by activating the Orb of Tornami, making the ring of fire diminish and the cheerleaders wet. Once Jack ringed out his coat a bit, he gave 2 short blows of his whistle, before the robots formed a pyramid...

Cliche much..?

"Xiaolin Warriors, assume Dragon X Kumei formation...!" Omi declared, before the group did as such.

Quickly Alexis grabbed the clenched hands of Kimiko and Omi, before raising her legs horizontally. Clay and Raimundo then took a hold of her ankles, before rapidly spinning the Nature Dragon as they charged forward.

...

Only to cause a rather big explosion when they and the rampaging cheer-pyramid collided, yet the gang was alright.

"Wind..!" Raimundo breathed out, swooping a gush of air to levitate 2 of the cheerleaders...And destroying them due to the rapid whirling. Omi followed the Brazilian's lead then by using a stream of water to dash through the waist of another bot. Then came in Kimiko, who burned her robot before stepping on it.

"THORN WALL!" Alexis yelled out, raising her hands as 3 thorned vines suddenly impaled 4 of the robots.

Soon behind her was Clay, who squished 4 of the bots by pile-driving into the Earth and slamming 4 rocks into them.

Once the debris from Clay's fight settled, the group was all together and striking a pose. Across from the pile of dismembered robotic organs, Jack glared and him and-

"Uh..Vhat's zat..?" Alexis asked as she looked up to the sky, while a large flaming object was coming towards them...

"Best not ta f'ah'nd out Sugar.." the cowboy whispered back, before the warriors tip-toed away...Jack Spicer stood there with his mouth hung open, a finger raised as he looked up. WASN'T HE GOING TO MOVE?.!

"Gah..!" Alexis yelled out, running over to Jack and dragging him out of the way of the projectile.

Yet, they were still pushed back by the waves that the object made, the 2 falling to the ground.

"You alright Nani..?"

"Bein Raimundo..!"

Once the smoke and dust settled down, the group stared in awe at the odd silver device in the middle of the crater. Then the group watched as the machine opened up a bit, and a red gem grew from the top...Then, a red-ish hologram of-wait...Was that..?

"Greatings Xiaolin Warriors." the hologram said to the group, just as Alexis walked back to the others.

"Thee old one with the extremely large head looks most familiar.." Omi commented, all of the group looked at him...Really?...Luckily, Raimundo provided a snappy reply.

"Bro, that's you...! But waaaaay old!"

"I am Omi from the distant future," tell us something we don't know... "Here to warn you, that the world will soon be dominated by evil."

"YEAH! GO EVIL! WOO!" Jack happily cheered, before Alexis threw a rock at his-, "awwwwgh.."

With that Jack fell to the ground, holding the sensitive part between his legs. Alexis was NOT in the mood for more cheer leading..

"But fear not, there is a way to prevent this disaster. The key to the survival of the Universe, as we know it, lies in the future..!" then the hologram bent over, as if speaking to one of them personally. "Omi, you must find the Sands of Time, before the Sands of Time themselves run out.."

With that the hologram ended, giving Jack some time to fly away with a few parts of his destroyed team.

"Dude, does everyone in the future talk in riddles to..?" Raimundo asked Omi, who shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

"The Sands of Time is a very powerful Shen Gong Wu...It not only allows one to travel through time, but to alter time as well.." Master Fung told the group as they looked at the scrolls, Alexis frowned at this.

"Time should not be tamp'ah'ed viz, no mattah vhat.." Alexis whispered out, before leaving to go and pack a LOT of food for this trip.

"Remember young dragons, one's fate is never sealed with the Sands of Time." Master Fung told the remaining group, a smile on his face. "It can always be changed."

* * *

Alexis sighed as she put some sun screen on her vulnerable legs and arms, she was actually...Well, happy underneath the sun.

Alexis was wearing a light blue sun dress with a white sash around the waist, white leggings, silver flats, her blue bird earrings, and a gold head band.

Kimiko, one the other hand, was wearing a Cleopatra-inspired top and skirt, golden hair accessories, an arm bracelet, and a few rings of golden necklaces.

"Seems l'ah'ke we've been flyin' around fer days." Clay commented, before flopping his head down onto Alexis' lap. "Ah'm gettin' more tired than ah.."

"A one-legged man in a butt-kicking contest..?" Raimundo tried, Alexis rolled her eyes at this. It hadn't been that long...Had it?

...

..

...

Wait, what day _WAS_ it?

Suddenly Alexis felt Dojo start to go down, before turning to see Kimiko splash water into Dojo's face.

"Just 5 more minutes Mommy..! I don't wanna go to school!"...Wait, since when DID Dojo go to school..?

"No...We can not quit now...Not until we find, The Sands of Time! THERE IT IS!" Omi called out, pointing to a large sign that literally said 'the sands of time'...Okay, this wasn't right. Either they were wrong, or this was a trap set up by Jack...

The group then followed the arrow, to see it pointing to a neon-signed pyramid with the 'Sands of Time' written over the door...Seriously, something was off...

When Raimundo tried to wake up Clay, the cowboy mumbled something...Before falling the short distance to the ground. Alexis jumped down beside the blonde, before helping the boy up.

"Now, let us find the Shen Gong Wu..!" Omi called out, before the group entered the pyramid. Seriously, it couldn't be this easy..!

* * *

As it turned out, Alexis was right.

They ended up entering the final portion of the pyramid, only to get the sand hour-glass in a god-like statue figure's hand, to be 'attacked' by 'the Pharaoh's army of evil' (as Omi had put it) and a mummy..

Only to find out that they had interrupted an Egyptian Dinner Theater, which was playing one of the longest shows called 'The Sands of Time'...

...

..

They had all the luck, huh..?

Right now the group was running outside, due to Dojo stating that the REAL Sands of Time had just activated.

"Buckle your seat belts, it's gonna be a bumpy ride..!" Dojo told the group, before random parts of his body expanded and deflated. "Opps hehe...This is an embarrassment.."

"Dojo..?" Alexis asked, a bit worried about the dragon's condition. "A'he you okay..?"

"I-I'm...Oh geez, sorry guys." Dojo apologized, before slithering into Alexis' open arms. "But I'm to out of whack to fly, I'm gonna need at least 10 hours to recharge..!"

"Then how are we gonna get to the Wu..?" Raimundo asked, before a light bulb appeared over Alexis' head.

"Sister, is that healthy..?" Omi questioned with a quirked eyebrow, pointing to the bulb, yet Alexis dismissed this.

"I zink I can get us a vay to zee Shen Gong Wu..!" Alexis chimed, before pulling out her phone and calling Louis.

* * *

That was how the group found themselves inside a plane, each one of them sitting near the others. Raimundo and Kimiko sat separately, Clay and Alexis shared a small isle, as did Dojo and Omi.

"This is moooost inconviniant, we are loosing valuable time on this slow jet plane..!" Omi complained, glaring at Dojo, who was listening to the plane's audio. "Lazy lizard.."

"I heard that..!" Dojo called out, just as Clay moved aside the arm rest between him and Alexis.

"There we go." Clay sighed out as he then wrapped an arm around Alexis, who leaned against his form as she stifled a yawn.

"M-Merci Cher," Alexis whispered softly, before nuzzling into Clay. "You a'he ve'ah'y comfo'table.."

"You just *yawn* make sure ya get plenty 'ah sleep, 'kay Sugar? And I-I'll see ya in the mornin'." Clay told her in reply, before the 2 fell asleep.

* * *

Alexis glared at the Xiaolin Temple, THIS WAS WHERE IT WAS HIDDEN?.!

"The Xiaolin Temple?.! Dag-nard! We're right smack-dab where we started!" Clay told the group, before Dojo started to lead them into-...Into the rock garden..?

..

...

Only for them all to stare at the odd pyramid object in the center of the garden.

"Oh, that's where it was..!" Dojo commented, having remembered everything now. "Rock garden, pyramid...Ah-I was close.."

NO! NO YOU WEREN'T!

Suddenly, Jack Spicer rose from behind the pyramid structure, holding-

"Lookin' for this, Xiaolin Losers? Too bad, you're outta luck, and outta time..!" Jack happily said before flying off with the Sands of Time, Alexis' eye twitched.

"Sei'ah'sly...? Zat es zee time-pun 'ee oozes..?" Alexis grumbled, before walking into the house. Dear lord, she needed a shower...

"It was up to me to find the Sands of Time...And I failed all of you..! My friends, Master Fung, Sister, and...The entire Universe!" with that, Omi lowered his raised arms. "I believe, that about covers it..."

* * *

The group was all cramped into the air vents that led into Jack's evil lair, all of them staring down into the room.

Attila the Hun, Black Beard the pirate, Billy the Kid, Mrs. Cornhaven...Well, all but the last the group really knew.

"We must get the Sands of Time, there is little time to dally our dillies..!"...Oh Omi, you and your messed up slang.

"I think you mean, Dilly-Dally.." Raimundo told Omi, who quirked an eyebrow.

"That makes no sense..!"

* * *

The Warriors all yelled as they smashed through the vent's cover, before Omi spoke to Jack.

"We demand the Sands of Time at once, if you please.." the Evil Genius shrugged this off however, a smile on his face.

"Ah, we'll get to that. First, I'd like you all to meet some special friends of mine."

"You don't have friends..!" Kimiko declared, earning a giggle from Alexis and a grumble from Jack.

"You don't have friends-. Associates, what-ever!" Jack then went off, Alexis was the only one to not turn around as the evil gang approached them. "Evil dream team, attack!"

While everyone went to battle, Jack's eyes met with Alexis...Oh, right...He had only gotten 4 other people...Crud.

"Uh...Be right back!" Jack chimed, before using the Sands of Time.

..

...

Well...

Jack then reappeared, a grin on his face. "Oh, you're gonna like this one Frenchie!"

Before Alexis could question this, her face paled when she heard a motorcycle rev from behind Jack.

"Ole!" Jack chimed, swishing his jacket over the motorcycle as it passed.

The motorcycle was a sleek dark black Harley Davidson iron 883, the rider clutching the handles tightly.

The rider, as far as anyone could tell, was a female wearing a black leather jacket, a red blouse, black jeans, a black motorcycle helmet, a red scarf, a pair of Ray Vans, and black combat boots.

"Non..." Alexis gasped out, before dodging the motorcyclist as she reved her Harley and aimed at the French-girl. Yet while Alexis was in the air, the motorcyclist grabbed a whip from under her jacket, and hit Alexis' leg, causing the teenager to fall into Raimundo.

With that, the entire group was down...

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet the leader of a female motorcycle gang known as the Poisoned Thorns." Jack said as he placed a hand on the motorcyclist's shoulder. "Her gang name is Thorn Eagle. T.E. for short."

T.E. then reved the cycle again, that was when Jack finally approached the group.

"I guess this would be the part where I let out my new trademark evil laugh." Jack said, before letting out a...Well, it was actually an over-kill of an evil laugh...

"Not so fast Spicer! He who is last to be laughing, laughs most loudly!"

"What Omi did to that sentence, is what we're gonna do to you!" Raimundo called out, before Omi looked to the others.

"Warriors, Dragon X Kumei Formation!" with that everyone formed the Dragon X Kumei formation, all of them glowing a different colors.

Raimundo was white, Kimiko was red, Omi was blue, Clay was green, and Alexis was a dark brown/black.

With that, everyone went after their own opponents.

"NATURE!" Alexis yelled out as 2 thorn vines came out of the ground, clenching around the front tire of the motorcycle and-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" T.E. yelled as she flew threw the air, before her head crashed into the form of Billy the Kid...Before all the other parts of Jack's dream team met them in the same area.

With everyone in the same area then, Clay lassoed all the group together.

"Now THAT'S how we take care ah business Kung Fu cowboy st'ah'le." Clay boasted, before Wuya flew up to the group.

"You call yourselves the best!.? You are a disgrace to evil everywhere!"

...

..

"Hey...Guys.." Kimiko was quick to catch their attention. "Where's Jack..?"

That was when Jack appeared in front of them, holding the time-traveling wu. "You mean, 'when is Jack?'..Sands of Time!"

In a glow of gold, the Genius then disappeared from their sights...Only to reappear beside his team, fully decked out in vacationing clothes.

"Why do you look so...Different?" Omi asked the red-head teen, who gave them a rather calm smile.

"I took a year off for some down-time, and came up with the greatest super-genius evil plan ever...Now I'm off to enlist the help of the number 1 villain, of them all." once again with the aid of the Shen Gong Wu, Jack and his team disappeared from the Warrior's sight.

Alexis frowned at this, before glancing over to the motorcycle..Hmmm..

* * *

Alexis grunted as she tried to start the motorcycle, before slamming her fists against the seat in anger. Dear lord, what had she been thinking?.! How could she have brought this thing back?.!

...

..

Oh well. With that though, Alexis crouched down to the side of the cycle and picked up a wrench.

"Alexis..?" Dojo questioned as he slithered towards the French-girl, who went back to the cycle. "What'cha doin..?"

"...Stuff.." Alexis muttered out, before standing up as she wipped her hands clean from the oil that had accumulated on her hands with a red rag..

"Hey, isn't that the same scarf that the T.E. person had..?" Dojo questioned Alexis, pointing out the fabric with much interest.

"Non, eet es diff'ah'ent."

...

"Oh...Okay.." Dojo suddenly felt awkward, before his eyes bugged out. "SHEN GONG WU ALERT!"

* * *

This commercial break has been brought to you by; motorcycles...Because they are cool..

* * *

"I tell ya, I sense the Sweet Baby Among Us somewhere right around...Here..!" Dojo said as he lowered the group to a cliff, before slithering to the edge when he was small. "I don't know what to say..! Must'a been a false alarm. Or those chili peppers I ate last night."

"Mon chili peppahs a'he fine..!" and before anyone else could comment on that subject, Clay quipped in as he held a card.

"Ah don't think so, boy ah reckon we just got to the rodeo after it closed." Clay told the group as he showed them the card, which was apparently Jack's calling card..Joy..

"I fail to understand..! How could Jack Spicer get here so fast..?" Omi questioned the others, before Kimiko saw something.

"Look down there!" with that the group looked, to see Jack's group entering one of his crazy contraptions.

* * *

Dojo flew the group right behind a rock formation behind Jack's vehicle, before he shrunk and landed in Clay's hat...Omi let out a shocked gasp.

"It is old Jack Spicer...Jack Spicer must have brought him back from the future..!" Omi told the group, only Raimundo noticed the odd look in Alexis' eyes then.

"No wonder they got here so fast..He must know the location of every Shen Gong Wu!"

"Kind of obvious Kimiko..." Alexis muttered under her breath, earning a glare from the Fire Dragon, before Omi and Dojo went over to the window.

* * *

The group sat on Dojo as the dragon grew to full size, before they followed after Jack Spicer.

"Change of plans kids. I guess we're going after the Ruby of Ramses." Dojo said, before handing Raimundo the Sacred Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. "Whoever possesses it, has the power to move objects at will. I remember seeing it in the head of the Pharaoh's statue. We need to high-tail it back to Egypt!"

* * *

Alexis smirked happily as she and the others were illuminated by spot lights, before the short director from before yelled at them.

"Have you, returned to ruin my show, again..?" the director asked Omi, who replied without missing a beat.

"We are here to retrieve the Ruby of Ramses...And to purchase 5 tickets please..!" ...Oh Omi...

"No so fast Baldy!" Jack Spicer yelled from not to far away, his team right behind him.

"Judolette Flip, FIRE!"

"Typhoon Boom, WIND!"

"Seismic Kick, EARTH!"

The 3 dragons yelled out, giving Alexis enough time to grab T.E. and force her into a hallway. Once the 2 were down the hallway to a point where they were not seen, Alexis glared at the cyclist.

-all of this in french, so I'm putting all of this into English-

Alexis; What are you doing here?

T.E.; I do not see how that is ANY of your business

Alexis; Oh trust me, it IS MY BUSINESS!

T.E.; Geez, I really get stressed when I grow up, huh..?

Alexis growled at this, before ripping off the helmet and glasses off of T.E.'s head.

A small cascade of pale blonde locks fell when the head wear was removed, before blue eyes stared back at her.

"Bonjour...Me." T.E. growled out, glaring from her 12 year-old height at Alexis, who was red with anger.

"DO NOT CALL ME ZAT! I AM NOT YOU!" Alexis yelled out, before she tackled her younger self to the ground.

"Face eet, you nevah 'ad vhat eet took to lead a gang!"

"NEIZAH DO YOU ZEN!"

The 2 continued at this, before the ground started to shake...Oh dear lord, no..Not a Showdown!

"Damn eet..!" Alexis whispered out, before taking the helmet in her hand and-

**_thunk _**

T.E. fell to the ground, having been knocked unconscious with her own safety wear. Without a second thought, Alexis put the helmet and glasses back on T.E., before the surroundings violently changed.

* * *

A Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami featuring the present and (REALLY) future versions of both Omi and Jack.

The Warrior's Third Arm Sash and the Thorn of Thunderbolt, against their Mantis Flip Coin and Monkey Staff.

First group to make it to the top of the pyramid maze, would be the winners...Then, they all knew what would happen to the losers. Each of the stand-by teams were on a statue's cupped hand, the statues on opposite sides of the pyramid.

The pyramid itself was split into 3 rotating and levitating levels, each level was connected via lasers that would raise the group to the next floor. The 3rd level was the point of the pyramid, where the Ruby was floating in wait.

There was also a pinkish mist over each level, which forbid the opponents to try and fly their way out..As proven by Jack, who had tried to cheat that way.

"Level 2, obtained." a mystic voice from above spoke, Alexis looked up above them.

"ES ZIS SOME SO'AH'TA GAME?.!" Alexis screamed out, glaring at the space above them in nothing short of anger.

Just as the Omis were making it to the lasers, the Jacks having gotten their first, Omi had to use the Third Arm Sash to save his future self when the first level was destroyed..For some reason...

Yet it all came down to a shocking conclusion when the 2 groups got to the final laser at the same time, the floor crumbling all around them...With a growl from both of the present boys, the groups ran into the lasers as they began to fight.

..

Well, the boy's present selves were fighting, the elder ones were asleep (Omi) or looking around in confusion (Jack).

"Level 3, obtained." the voice declared again, before the elder Omi raised his hand with the Thorn of Thunderbolt.

Not a second later, the Jacks were expelled from the 3rd level, making the Omis the winners!

* * *

The group all ran over to congratulate the 2 Omis, while Jack groaned as he sat up...Only to glare at his future self, who was smacking his lips.

"I've got 2 words for you." present Jack then paused as he stood up and dusted himself off, before yelling at his elder form. "GYM! MEMBERSHIP!"

The elder Jack however..." Wha? Ah..I don't recall that name...Jim Membership..? He - He owes me five bucks, that guy."

With a annoyed look on his face, Jack then left in his odd machine.

"Drive safe Jackie, see ya on Tuesday!" older Jack yelled out, before Alexis took the Sands of Time from Omi as she started towards Jack's Dream Team.

"I vill make su'ah' zey get back to zhere time." Alexis told the group, before she activated the Wu and disappeared with the villains...And her younger self.

"Your bones are old, but your heart is strong..!" Omi told his future self, right before Alexis came back to the group.

"Zey a'he back in zhere times, 'ight befo' Jack got zem." Alexis told the group, before they went back to watching the 2 yellow-skinned monks.

"You battle like a true Xiaolin Warrior yourself. Now if you please, I must-*yawn*...Nap." with that, Omi was left to glance around uncomfortably as his elder form snored while leaning against his shoulder.

Glad to know that Omi relaxed a bit more often...

* * *

The gang was all back at the Temple once more, Future Omi was right now speaking to Alexis, who was sitting in front of him..

"Sister, it is good to see you as you once were..." the old Omi told Alexis, who blinked in confusion. "You see, when you grow up-"

"Non, non! Please..." Alexis asked, surprising the group that was around her. "I...I do not vish to knov about mon fut'ah...Not yet..."

The Future Omi smiled at the French-girl, patting her cheek with a smile. "Then I will just say this...Your daughter and son are very proud of you...As will your new baby boy."

Alexis blushed brightly at this, before standing up and allowing the elder to talk.

"I must now return to the future, where I will hide the Sands of Time..Never to be found, again.."

"Goodbye...it was most delightful getting to know you. I mean...Me." Omi told himself (man, that sounds weird) as he gave him a hug, before the 2 stepped back.

"Sands of Time...!" and with that, the Future monk was gone...

"I wonder where he's gonna hide the Sands of Time..!" Kimiko told the group, Omi smiled to himself though.

"I know where I would...! Aaah, I am most impressed with myself..!" Omi chimed happily with a laugh, grinning to the others as he did so.

* * *

Alexis nervously looked around the bedding area, and after seeing no signs of the others, she closed her blanket door and walked over to her clothing chest. After reaching for the very bottom, the French-girl lifted the wooden panel underneath...Before pulling out a black box with a large red 'X' on it.

Slowly she opened the cover, before frowning at the contents inside...

A dark musty tie-bag, a few camera rolls, some pict-..

Alexis slowly took out one of the larger things in the box, a dark brown leather whip...T.E.'s whip...Her whip.

.

...

Alexis sighed as she recalled the memories that, for so long, haunted her.

* * *

Thorn Eagle was Alexis' Nanise' alter ego, a villain of the night that stole from the streets of a city a few towns away from Paris...That was how she kept clean, and out of suspicion, she was out of the cop's jurisdiction...

She and her gang rode under only Crescent Moons, symbolizing her whip as she was about to attack those who dared crossed her path.

..

...

Her childhood wasn't a pretty one, always down on the list compared to her brothers in her parent's eyes.

Stanford took up the youngest child spot, Mark took over for the most successful, and Louis dominated in being their mother's favorite..!

...

And their father was always at the hospital, with their grandmother...

..

It wasn't until her grandfather had noticed her motorcycle in the family's shed, did anything ever change. And-

* * *

"Nani..?" Raimundo questioned as he entered the teenage-girl's room, Alexis jumped at the noise that ripped through her concentration.

"Nani..What's that?" Raimundo asked while stepping into the room, pointing out the whip.

...

..

"Deah god...I-I'm so..I'm so so'ah'y.." Alexis whispered out, tears forming in her eyes as she looked up to Raimundo. "Please, do not tell zee ozahs...I beg you Raimundo, don-"

"Nani, Nani! Shh.." Raimundo softly said as he wrapped the teenager in his arms, patting her back as sobs shook her frame.

"Don't...Please...I...I can't...Omi...Kimiko, Dojo...Mastah Fung..E-Especially Cher, n-non of zem can knov.." Raimundo then back up from Alexis, looking dead into her eyes.

"What can't they know..?"

"Eet...Eet es a looong sto'ah'y..."

* * *

The gang, when Thorn Eagle took over, had gone Robin Hood along the cities they passed through. Taking from the rich, and dumping their loot on the doorsteps of an orphanage a few cities or towns away...

They were heroes, the Poisoned Thorns...Until one day, when Alexis had...Had wanted more..

She wanted to be able to rub it into the police's face, how they couldn't catch them. How they, he POISONED THORNS, were unstoppable and untouchable to any man or woman who dared crossed the female bicker's path.

...

.

* * *

Alexis was left sniffling in front of Raimundo, whose jaw was slack at all of this.

"So..So you were..T.E..?" Raimundo asked in shock, slowly Alexis nodded her head.

"Oui..."

...

..

"What happened, Nani..?" Alexis then reached into the black box, before pulling out a golden locket that had a picture of her grandparents in it..

"Mon family...Zey saved me f'om zee animal I 'ad become..."

..

..

Raimundo then pulled Alexis into a hug, whispering into her ear. "And now, you got a few more people on your side, to make sure that T.E. never comes back."

* * *

**-Extra-**

Kimiko smiled at Alexis, who was cooking dinner.

"Ssssooooo, you and Clay got anything planed yet..? Your monthaversery is in-" Kimiko was cut off by her face being met with a slice of tomato.

* * *

Mayhemb; Well...? Okay, hope ya enjoyed. Peace!

B-Day; 18th


	26. Hear Some Evil, See Some Evil

Mayhemb; The Mind-Reader conch...A Shen Gong Wu that Alexis might just hate. CONTINUE!

* * *

Raimundo grunted as he brushed his teeth, remembering everything that Alexis and her brother Louis (over the phone) had told him about 2 nights before.

As it turned out, Thorn Eagle was a literal alternate personality that Alexis had made during her younger years. Yet no body really knew what the trigger was, so they just kept the French-teen away from anything that was associated with her old gang..Yet the motorcycle was okay though, one motorcycle...That was it though, never more than one.

Now, said motorcycle had been placed in Alexis' room to save a bit of extra space outside.

Plus, Raimundo had to admit, the motorcycle was pretty sweet.

Especially when Alexis would take him out for a quick spin around the temple, the 2 having bought another helmet with the Golden Tiger Claws and going to a Sports Shop.

So now the Wind Dragon was set up with a swe-eet Rio-themed helmet..Oh yeah, baby!

"RAIMUNDO! COULD YA HURRY IT UP IN THERE PARTNER!.?" Clay yelled as he and Omi were waiting outside, the 2 having been waiting for the Brazilian for about 30 minutes.

"Alright, alright! Don't get your panties in a twist!" Raimundo called out, before he regretted his words a few seconds later.

"Boys wear panties..?" ...Oh geez, he'd never hear the end of THAT from Omi, or Alexis..

* * *

Alexis stood with her head held high before Master Fung, who was explaining their newest training exercise. They were right now beside a large koi pond in the Temple garden, a tree right beside the pond where Dojo was napping in the branches.

"Today's exercise required one to chose complementary Shen Gong Wu and work in unison to fight a common foe. I trust you are ready to demonstrate great focus."

"Oui, Mastah Fung." Alexis declared as she bowed to the elder, before looking around to see that the others were a bit...Distracted...

(from left to right) Kimiko was doing her hair while holding a mirror, Raimundo was listening to music, then Alexis turned her head to see Omi watching a bee, and Clay carving a cow from a wood block.

..

This wouldn't end well...

Alexis then gave a worried smile to Master Fung, whose eye was twitching, before he gave a sigh.

"On the count of 3," Master Fung started, before a dummy fell from the branches of the tree, tied to the wood by a rope. ... ... "3!"

Alexis stood back to watch as the group randomly chose Shen Gong Wu; Clay had the Ruby of Ramses, Raimundo got the Sword of the Storm, Kimiko chose the Thorn of Thunderbolt, and Omi picked the Wushu Helmet.

Alexis then watched as Raimundo lost control of the sword, making Clay miss his target, causing the Ruby to pick up the 3 fighting warriors. While in the air, Kimiko accidentally activated the Thorn of Thunderbolt, which then traveled through the Sword of the Storm's tornado, then hit the Wushu Helmet...Causing the group to then fly out of the Ruby's ray, and that was when Alexis stepped in.

"Fan Dango!" Alexis called out, before creating 4 tornadoes. 3 of them catching the falling Xiaolin Warriors, while the other one ripped the dummy off of it's rope, and into the tree..Making Dojo fall into the pond.

"Very good Alexis." Master Fung said, before he turned to his other students. "You're choices were far from complementary, none of you managed to hit the dummy, and it would have remained in tact."

"Yes, yes, I remain in tact..!" Dojo called out, before realizing what the master had said. "What..?"

The 4 Dragon Apprentices then lined up again beside Alexis, who remained in her place.

"Apprentices, you are too easily distracted." with that, Master Fung went down the line to confiscate the items that held the Dragon's attentions. "Raimundo, fidgeting with your 3PM player. Kimiko, doing your hair. Clay, playing with your little cow...And Omi, you with your bumble-bee...You must not let your mind wander."

With that, Master Fung started towards the flower patch near them, while Omi tried to defend their points. "But...My mind was made to wonder..! How else can I ponder the great mysteries of the universe? Like, how can bees fly when their wings are to small to lift their bodies?"

...

..

Huh, that was a good question..

"I said wander, not wonder." Master Fung told the small boy, who blushed...Before smiling happily when his bumblebee when back to flying around his head, making Master Fung sigh.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she was, once again, asked to stay back from another Shen Gong Wu round-up. Oh, and as it turned out, the group could also do the Dragon X Kumei formation with only 4 people...Or, so Master Fung said.

*le sigh*

"I must commend you on your work, Alexis." Master Fung said as he looked at the garden, each row of vegetables and fruit even and cleanly cut.

"Vell, I need somezing to do vhen I am left 'ere..." Alexis responded, plucking some of the sweet strawberries from their hanging pots on the trees that surrounded her garden.

"Then I am afraid you may be a bit saddened by my news." Master Fung started as he walked towards the Nature Dragon, who prepared herself for the worse.

"V-Vhich es...?" Master Fung smiled, before patting Alexis' back.

"That this will be one of the last times you will be asked to stay here." wait...Did he just say...

"'e-eally?.! I-I can go evahytime nov?"

"Well, I may asked you once or twice to stay to make sure the seed is secure...But yet, all in all, you will go on every Shen Gong Wu hunt." a wide grin grew on Alexis' face, before the teen jumped up happily.

"Oh merci Mastah Fung! 'eally, MERCI!" Alexis happily cheered, before going off to the kitchen to put up all the fruit and vegetables she had just harvested. Master Fung smiled at this, patting himself on the back.

"You did good Fung, you did very good..."

* * *

Alexis gave a grin when Dojo landed on the ground, running out of the kitchen as she took off her apron.

"Bonjour mon amis! 'ov vas zee t'ah'ip..?" Alexis questioned the group, before she was tossed a brownish conch shell from Dojo.

"We got the Mind Reader Conch, by holding it to your ear and aiming it, you can hear the thoughts of others." Dojo introduced the new Wu to Alexis, who glared at it with distaste.

"Zat isn't ve'ah'y good, vhat about people's p'ivacy..?"

"What privacy? We sleep between paper walls." Raimundo said, making Alexis roll her eyes a bit...Only to glare down at the conch. This was a rather idiotic Shen Gong Wu, and a bit useless.

Not everything people thinks is meaningful, nor is it always what you wish to find...

"Ah, I see that you all have returned." Master Fung said as he came up to the group, his hands in his sleeves. "And you have retrieved the Shen Gong Wu as well...Now come, we must train."

While the others groaned at this, Alexis sighed before following the elder back to the pond.

* * *

The 5 of the Warriors stood before Master Fung, who held the Conch in his hands.

"Used wisely, the Conch can prove a most valuable tool. But until you learn to focus, it is best that I lock it away in the Temple Vault."

"We are very sorry Master Fung. In the future, we will do our best to rise above out petty differences." Omi declared, before Clay, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Alexis pipped in.

"Ah'm with the little feller."

"...Me two..."

"I'm with Omi two.."

"Oui, mon frere es right.."

..

...

"Actually, I take back what I said." Master Fung stated, making all the warriros blink in surprise. "The Conch will be kept in the Vault only at night, at any other time...It will be gaurded by-"

"Master Fung, I will not let you down!" Omi called out, reaching for the conch.

"Alexis." Master Fung finished, making all of them yell out in surprise.

"V-Vhat?.!" Alexis squeaked out, looking a bit worried as Master Fung placed the Shen Gong Wu into her hands.

"You have shown great focus and consideration in your work Alexis, and I trust that with that knowledge...You can do great things, and with that." Master Fung started as he took a few steps away. "I leave the conch in your hands, Alexis."

"B-But Mastah..!" Alexis called out, yet the elder didn't respond. Looking around nervously, Alexis felt an embarrassed blush rise on her lips when she saw everyone staring at her. "Uh...I-I'm going to...Go and make dinnah.."

With that, Alexis ran back to the kitchen, where she felt safe.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she put the conch down into it's reserved spot in the vault. Throughout the day, she had been receiving odd looks from the others...As if she had been using the conch on them at that moment.

But, but she'd never do that..!

...

Not even when they all had mixed expressions while eating her dinner, though she was tempted to...Master Fung had placed his trust in her until the others could work as a team, and she was gonna keep that trust.

* * *

Alexis stepped out into the brisk night air, before smiling as Omi crossed her path.

"Oh, bonjour mon frere."

"Hello sister!" Omi chimed, before waving his hands a bit. "I am just taking a night stroll, trying to stay chilled."

"Stay cool, Omi. And if you a'he doing zat, zen I vill leave you alone. Adieu." and with that, Alexis wandered away from the Meditation Room..Not noticing how Omi walked right into it.

Though Alexis adored Omi like her little brother, she had to admit...The Temple-Boy's slang was more out of whack then..Well, the slang itself..

...Speaking of brothers...

Alexis sighed as she thought of the group's Wind Dragon, a frown on her face. Sometimes that Brazilian could drive her up-and-down on the walls and ceiling...But, of course, she'd never say that out loud. She knew how touchy Raimundo could get..

Then, for some reason...Whenever she thought of Raimundo, her thoughts were lead to Kimiko...Honestly, she had very few good things to say about the Fire dragon. Hell, Kimiko stood for most things that Alexis hated! Wigs, hair highlights, WAY-TO-MUCH make-up, new-age things, and being attached to those...Those stupid technological advances!...*sigh* Why can't Kimiko see the joys of the down-home type of things?

Down-home type...Oh, her Cher..

Though most believed that she was okay with everything that Clay was for...

Well

..

She was actually against Clay's shyness, his over protectiveness towards her, and...Well, it always felt like he only liked her because of her cooking. *sigh* How much did she want him to just...Come forward and tried something new? Then, of course, there was his obsession it seemed with lassoing her...That just creeped her out sometimes.

With another sigh, Alexis smiled as she entered the bathroom to get ready for bed. A day in the life of a Xiaolin Apprentice was never easy sometimes...She just hoped tomorrow would be uneventful.

* * *

Alexis smiled as she flipped the final pancake onto the plate, before turning off the oven top completly as she entered the dinning room.

"Bonjour evahyvone, b'eakfast is done~" Alexis chimed as she put the stack of cakes onto the table, before noticing how all but Dojo and Clay were glaring at her...Well, Omi was actually frowning at her..

"Uhm...Es somezing 'ong..?" Alexis asked nervously, looking at them all.

"Oh what, I'm not driving you up-and-down the walls...?" Raimundo quickly snapped, before Alexis' eyes went wide...Then she glared at all of them.

"I can not believe you all! You oozed zee Conch on moi?.!" Alexis screamed out, making all of the group flinch. It was rare for Alexis to actually yell at them. "I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU ALL! 'OW COULD YOU BE ZO INSENSITIVE TO P'IVACY?.!"

"Oh yeah right, like you hadn't used the Conch." Kimiko snapped back, making Alexis clench her hands into fists.

"I DIDN'T!"

"Oh yeah, well how did you know what we wanted for breakfast then..?" Raimundo asked, that was what made the vein in Alexis' head pop.

"YOU TOLD ME VHAT YOU VANTED YESTAHDAY! AT B'EAKFAST!"

..

...

Oh...

"Uh...Heh, great misunderstanding there...Right Nani.?" Raimundo questioned Alexis with an awkward grin, the French-girl glared at him before picking up the maple syrup and the pitcher of milk from the table...Before dumping the maple syrap over Kimiko, and the milk over Raimundo.

"ENJOY YOU'AH MEALS!" Alexis screamed out, before stomping out of the room. Honestly, she had a useless Mind Reading Conch to protect..

* * *

"I 'ate you zo mooch.." Alexis grumbled as she glared at the Conch, which rested in front of her in it's cozy little box. "You 'ave b'ought us nozing but t'ah'ouble.."

Yet just as Alexis reached out for the Mind Reader Conch, the entire ground started to shake..Before right bellow her a red/yellow/black machine suddenly entered the Vault, and guess who popped out..?

"JACK!" Alexis screamed, before Jack grinned at her.

"Hey, listen, I need you to enter this machine and-"

Jack then screamed when Alexis threw a punch at him, before he pressed a button on his watch. 2 Jack-bots then came from behind Alexis, before using their appendages to grab a hold of her arms.

"Vait, vhat a'he you-" Alexis was cut off when one of the 2 robots sprayed a mist into her face, before her eyes started to get heavy. "You von't...G-get...Avay viz...Zisss..."

Jack smirked when Alexis then gave out a almost in-audible snore, before he went back to stealing all the Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

Alexis groaned as her eyes opened up, man...Musta been some party Raimundo threw...

"Oh good, you are awake." Wuya said from a distance, before Alexis' eyes came into focus...Only to see that she was in a golden bird cage (same one Kimiko was in during the Chameleon episode, but fixed).

"Vhat do you two vant..?" Alexis hissed out, before Jack reached out his hand to her.

"For you to join my evil army!"

"...So...I vill be on zee losing team zen..? Keh, not zanks."

"HEY!" Jack yelled out, before pouting. "I am not a losing team!"

"Vell you a'n't vinning eizah!" Alexis snapped back, before blinking and giving out a small sigh. "I...I'm so'ah'y, today 'as not been mon day..."

Jack blinked at this, before pulling up a chair. "You uh...Wanna talk about it..?"

...

..

"Do you 'ave enough time..?"

"Yeah, the security system'll go off when your friends get here probably."

..

...

* * *

Jack and Alexis were then crying as they hugged each other through the bars.

"I-I know your pain..!" Jack cried out, sniffling as more tears welled up. "I'm under appreciated also-ooo-ooo!"

"Vh-Vhy can't zey joost undahstaaa-aa-aand..?.!" Alexis asked in a quieter voice than Jack, all the while Wuya was glaring at them.

"When I was whole, we did NOT have pity-parties WITH THE ENEMY!" Wuya yelled out, only to groan when this made the 2 cry even more. "What have I done to deserve this..?"

* * *

This Commercial Break has been brought to you by Wuya; who is right now being tortured.

Wuya; HELP ME!

* * *

Alexis and Jack were calm now, and just eating some pudding when-

_**beep beep beep**_

"Xiaolin Monk's body signatures are detected on the premises." a computer voice said, before Jack sighed as he looked to Alexis.

"Ya know this was...Actually kinda nice...!"

"Oui, like zeapy.." Alexis agreed, before she handed her plastic pudding cup and plastic spoon to Jack, who threw them away.

"We should do this again sometime...You know, when we aren't..."

"Claving a(h)t each ozah's necks..?" and for some odd reason, the 2 laughed at this.

"Yeah!"

..."Zat sounds nice Jack.." Alexis replied, before glass screen was placed throughout the openings of the bird cage. Quickly, Jack wrote something down on a white-board, before turning it to Alexis.

"Sorry, sound-proof glass. Gotta keep up with the evil-schemes ya know!- Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius"...

And with that, Jack purposely placed the bag of Shen Gong Wu he stole on the table, before running off and hiding.

* * *

Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay all walked down into the basement.

"Sugar!" Clay called out, before he rushed over to the glass bird-cage. "Ah'll get ya out in a jiffy."

All the while, Omi was looking towards the others as he gripped the bag of Shen Gong Wu. "Do you know what I am thinking?"

"They might now." Jack started, before exiting from the shadows with the Mind Reader Conch in hand. "But I do! You were thinking, this is way to easy..! And you were right! GUARD BOTS, ATTACK!"

Quickly Clay destroyed the glass of the bird-cage, before ripping the bars, and helping Alexis out. "There ya go Sugar, niiice and safe.

"DRAGON X KUMEI FORMATION!" Omi called out, before everyone charged their chi. Omi and Raimundo tried to attack, only a robot to get in between them, and push them away.

"Mind Reader Conch!" Jack called out, before side-stepping as Kimiko dove at him...Only so she could ram into Clay.

Alexis, all the while, was gently eating a pudding cup on the side, after realizing the robots weren't attacking her.

"NANI! YOU WANNA HELP OUT?.!"

"Non, I am good." Alexis replied, before eating the last bite of pudding in the cup...Before tossing it into the trash, and taking out a robot by throwing the spoon into it's head.

"HEY!" Jack called out, before using the Mind Reader Conch on Alexis..Only to blink. "Why aren't you thinking?.!"

"Zat vay, you do not 'ave an advantage ovah me." Alexis replied, before picking up a random piece of metal, and hurling it straight through 3 robot's chests like a javelin.

"GUARD-BOTS, FINISH THEM!" Wuya called out, before Jack glared at her.

"Hey! Never tell my Guard Bots what to do!" Jack declared, pouting a bit..."Guard-Bots! FINISH THEM!"

With that the group was then surrounded by Jack-Bots as their backs were against one another's. Then all the robots summoned up laser cannons from their chests.

Well crud..

"Evahyvone...Befo'e I fo'get and befo'e eet's too late...I am so'ah'y fo' ovahy-acting..." Alexis apologized to the group, who were quick to reply.

"It is okay Sister."

"Don't fret it Sugar."

"No sweat Nani."

"Are we really doing this NOW?.!"

"Oui, ve a'he Kimiko." was all Alexis managed to say, before suddenly a-..

...

A little girl in a REALLY BIG hamster ball crashed through the wall with Dojo..?

..

Okay, this was a biiiiit much..

The girl then circled around the group, as Dojo spoke to the pink-wearing 8 year-old as she picked up speed. "Hey..! Hey! SLOW IT DOWN WOULD YA?.! I'm gonna hurl!"

When the Guard-bots fired then, the whirling hamster ball deflected the lasers, resulting in the Warriors being safe, and the robots being destroyed.

"You may ahve defeated my Gaurd-Bots-"

"As usual." Wuya chimed in, cutting off Jack, before he continued.

"-But I still have the Conch!" Jack called out, before activating the Wu.

Raimundo; I wonder if he's listening...

Omi; The Shen Gong Wu!

Kimiko; Just need to get closer..

Clay; Darn near there...

Alexis; *elevator music*

With that, Jack Spicer launched forward for the Wu...Only to grab the bag with Omi, oooooh crud.

"Nice try, but no way!" Jack told Omi, before lifting up both the bag and the Temple-Boy.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you a Xiaolin Showdown! My Silk Spitter against your Mind Reader Conch, for this bag of Shen Gong Wu!" Omi quickly declared, before Jack picked up the ending.

"Fine, and the game is..First to cry Uncle loses!"

"Let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" Omi called out, before the entire room got a make-over.

* * *

Alexis stared at the sewer-like room that the gang was all in, reminding her of the sewer system in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles a bit...

"GONG YI TANPI!" the 2 boys called out, before Jack quickly used the Conch...Before Omi used the Silk Spitter.

Yet after Omi's first plan failed, he realized something.

"I know your every thought!" Jack told Omi, who zipped down in front of the other warriors. "AND I DO NOT NEED A BREATH MINT!"

"I have an idea!" Omi told the group, who listened carefully. "If our petty insults can distract warriors as disciplined as ourselves...!"

"Then just imagine what they'll do to a Mama's boy like Jack!" Kimiko finished off, before the Evil Boy Genius yelled out who the Fire Dragon was calling a Mama's boy.

With that, Omi went back to his battle with Jack, before managing to get a good glop of silk into the red-head's face.

"I do not look like a scrawny old lady!" Jack called out, Alexis turned to see Kimiko do a fist-pump. Huh, good one Fire-Dragon...Then, Jack used the Conch again.

"Huh..? Wha-I'm faster than ANY 3-legged cow!"...Must have been her Cher.

"Taste my boot!" Jack yelled out, before attempting to kick Omi, who easily flipped him over...And (possibly) accidentally made the teen's gut hit a metal beam.

Then, Jack and Omi were left to actually try hand-to-hand combat. With the obvious result of Jack being thrown off, before he swung through the beams.

"That's playing with a full deck!" Jack called out, before looking around when he couldn't see Omi...Only to meet face-to...Well, Face-to-foot with the boy.

Spicer then let out a scream as he fell through the air, before Wuya quipped in. "His stupidity is about to cost him another victory."

Jack then stared in shock at the witch-hag. "It is not! WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?.!"

That was when Omi formed a large spider web to catch Jack, who was still screaming...Yet not Uncle. "I'LL NEVER SAY IT! NEVER-EVER-NEVER!"

"Mon frer, put Jack's ea'h to zee conch!" Alexis yelled to Omi, who nodded his head and did just that.

* * *

-Alexis' thoughts-

So...You vant to play a'ound viz people's minds 'ah..? Vell zen, ENJOY ZIS!

-**Music Starts-**  
(if you've ever heard this song before, you'll know it's annoying after a while)  
(Song; Pink Fluffy Unicorns (Dancing on Rainbows) by YouTuber Andrew Huang)

Over-head Voice; Pink fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows!  
Pink fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows!  
Pink fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows!  
Pink fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows!

Pink fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows!  
Pink fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows!  
Pink fluffy unicorns, dancing on rainbows!-

* * *

"OH GOD MAKE IT STOP!" Jack screamed out as he continued to listen in on Alexis, before he yelled out Uncle repeatedly.

Omi then fell down after that, and hugged Alexis happily.

"Good job Omi." Alexis whispered to the boy, before the others came by and congratulated Omi, who.

Well, who made Alexis very proud.

"No, it was you and your thoughts that did it. I humbily thank, all of you." Omi told the group, bowing to them...Before they all looked towards Jack as Wuya scolded him.

"YOU LOSER!"

"Are you saying that, or thinking that?" Jack then flinched when Wuya yelled, before dentangling from the web, and using the Changing Chopsticks to hide in a small nitch in the steps..Only for him to shove out a mouse that was already inside. "OUT OF MY WAY RODENT!"

* * *

Alexis happily smiled as she held her precious Fan Dango, which Clay had found in Jack's stash of Wu he had stolen, yet hidden around the room. Her 2nd favorite Wu! Ooooh, how dare Jack steal it!...Buuuut..

"Oooooh Cher! I can't believe zis!" Alexis chimed, before hugging the Earth Dragon. "Merci, ooooh merci! I could just kiss you!"

...

Oh, who was she kidding?

Alexis then planted a kiss to Clay's face, turning the cheeks of the cowboy into a lovely cherry red.

"Thank you, Jack's cousin Megan." Omi said to the 8-year old, who was happily smiling at them, before Dojo coughed.

"Aaaand?"

"And thank you Lady Dojo!" Kimiko added on, pointing to the pink with blue-ribbon bonnet on Dojo's head...Which the Dragon quickly took off, before growing to full height.

"Bye, bye! Come back and play sometime!" Megan called out to them, Alexis smiled at her as they took off.

"MAYBE VE VILL! IT VOULD BE 'EALLY FUN!" Alexis called back out, before she and the group returned to their happy-little ho-...Temple.

* * *

4 of the 5 Xiaolin Dragons were training right now, Alexis having gone inside to grab them a few snacks. Clay had the Fist of Tebigong, Kimiko was grasping the Star Hanabi, Raimundo held the Sword of the Storm, and Omi was wielding the Orb of Tornami.

Omi was first to act, using the Orb of Tornami to create a jet of water. In retaliation, Raimundo used a Sword of the Storm to lift the jet into the air and for it to fall to Kimiko. Kimiko then used the Star Hanabi, and made a large circular fire above herself, to evaporate the water.

...

Then Clay used the Fist of Tebigong on the ground, creating a crater, which Kimiko fell into and-

All of them stared as large balls of fire spewed out of the crater, before falling into the surrounding area.

"Nani won't like this." Raimundo told the others, before Omi stared at Kimiko as she emerged from the Earth.

"Kimiko, that is most definatly NOT part of practicing your element." then with that statement done, the Temple-raised boy and Raimundo used their Shen Gong Wu to spread a cleansing mist of water over the burning fires, putting them out..

Yet..

"When Master Fung and Alexis find out, we are SO going to fry for this." Kimiko told the group, all of them worried now.

"Oooold proverb, what Master Fung and Sister does not know, won't hurt them!"...Master Fung then came into view, right in the middle of Omi's sentence.

"Aaaand, what does Master Fung and Alexis not know?" Master Fung asked, making Omi turned around and gaze at him.

Crud...

* * *

"MON GA'DEN!" Alexis screamed out, running outside when she saw some of the burnt woods from the kitchen.

...Before noticing how Master Fung was looking over the nervous-looking Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo.

"Uh...He-ey Nani!...Uh, sup..?" Raimundo tried to start a conversation, only to flinch when Alexis' eyes suddenly had fire in the iris.

"Vhat es up?.! I'll tell you vhat es up! ALL OF YOU' CHO'AH'ES! UNTIL MON GA'DEN ES AS GOOD AS NEV, ALL OF YOU WILL BE VORKING!" Alexis yelled at the group, all of who'm groaned then. Double crud..

* * *

The 4 Xiaolin Dragons groaned as they shuffled away from the garden, having helped to heave and replace almost all of the foliage in the gardens...And redoing it once more because they had put everything in the wrong place.

"NATURE!" Alexis called out, before the plants re-grew. "Oooooh mon dea' plants, I am glad zat you a'he back."

"Nani..? Are you...Talking to the plant?" Raimundo asked when he came back outside, wanting to get a drink of water.

"Oui, so..? You talk to you'ah 'eclection."

..

...

Raimundo grumbled as he left Alexis alone, the Nature Dragon smiling as she hugged her dear Saffron tree.

* * *

**-Extra-**

Alexis hummed happily as she stirred the pot, fresh gumbo was always the best.

"Uh...Sugar..?" Clay's voice whispered out, before Alexis turned and smiled at him.

"Bonjour Cher, vhat are you-"

Alexis was then cut off when Clay suddenly gripped her waist, before crashing his lips to hers. WHERE THE HECK DID THIS COME FROM?.!

"Ain't this what ya wanted Sugar..? Me ta be less shy, and less protective?" Clay asked as he broke apart from Alexis, the 2 gasping for breath. Alexis' mouth went completely dry then, before her mouth opened and closed like a fish..Before coughing as her blushed finally enveloped her whole face, and her forehead fell against Clay's chest.

"V-Vell...I-I.I-..Uhnn.."

"Sugar..?" Clay cautiously asked as he looked down, before noticing the small smile that skimmed Alexis' face.

"I..Vell, e-eet..Eet es ve'ah'y...Vell, a-att'ah'ctive...I-I mean..Vell..Uhm.." Alexis then blushed even more then, before grinning happily at Clay. "But...But I like you joost za vay you a'he mon Cher...I alvays 'ave, and I alvays vill~"

...

..

"Ah'm really thankful fer that Sugar, cause ah..." Clay then gave a small embarrassed smile. "Ah don't know how oftan ah could do that without..Well, feelin' a bit awkward..Heh."

Alexis then giggled at this, before pressing her lips to Clay's cheeks. "Je t'adore, mon Cher~(I adore you, my dear/sweetie/honey)"

"Uh..Ah don't know what ya said there Sugar.."

"Zat es zee point..."

...

"T'aint fair." Clay grumbled, this only made Alexis giggle, before she winked towards the audience.

* * *

Mayhemb; Get ready, because next chapter is the super-special edition for Clay and Alexis' Monthaversary!

Here's a small preview of some of the sentences-

"A'he you su'he zat I should ooze zee Mind-'eadah Conch, Kimiko..?"

"Dude, you gotta figure SOMETHING out!"

"CLAY AND SISTER ARE WHAT?.!"

"Ah reckon we're in a heap-a trouble...Again.."

"Oooooh this is just puuuur-fect."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, breath mint."

"I am surrounded by idiots..."

"NO! DON'T PRESS THE RED BUTTON!"

Mayhemb; *giggle* Stay tuuuned~


	27. Monthaversary

Mayhemb; Get ready, because it is the super-special edition for Clay and Alexis' Monthaversary!

Songs Used (that aren't named in the chapter); (a remixed) "Hey There Delilah" by the Plain White T's

* * *

"NO! DON'T PRESS THE RED BUTTON!" Kimiko yelled out, making Omi jump in surprise as he looked up from the video-game he was playing.

"AAAAH!" Omi screamed out, falling out of the chair...Only to land on the floor, right in front of Clay and Raimundo. "Oh, hello Clay! Raimundo!"

"S'up, Omi..?"

"*sigh* Howdy there partner..."

"Aww, what's got ya so down Clay..?" Kimiko asked, before the cowboy and the Brazilian took a seat at the table. Alexis was right now in the kitchen, yet...Well, they had eaten breakfast about an hour ago...

"We just walked past the kitchen, and Nani's hauled up in there...Literally! She practically barricaded the door and everything!" Raimundo declared, before Omi quirked an eyebrow.

"But...Why would sister do this..?" that was when all the Dragon Warriors glanced at each other, before Kimiko put her hand on Omi's shoulder, and the truth about Alexis and Clay into his ear.

...

..

"CLAY AND SISTER ARE WHAT?.!" Omi exclaimed, before falling out of his chair yet again.

* * *

Jack hummed as he adjusted his robots, before screaming in surprise when Wuya suddenly flew into his face.

"You fool! Can't you do a few simplistic things?.!" Jack quirked an eyebrow at this, before moving his goggles off of his eyes.

"What are you spoutin' about now woman..?" Wuya then pointed to the lab door, which was wide open.

"Someone could easily-"

"Steal all his Shen Gong Wu..?" Katnappe finished off Wuya's sentence, holding the Tao Choker in her claws.

* * *

Alexis' eyes strained a bit as she sliced another thin strip from the bar of chocolate, trying her best to stay focused in the dim light around her. She had been making a vanilla marshmallow-filled cake with strawberries inside, and she was right now tempering the milk chocolate that would coat the treat.

"Hey, Alexis..?" Kimiko called out from outside the door, before Alexis kicked away the chair under the doorknob.

"Come in.." Kimiko then opened the door, carefully stepping inside the room, before closing the door behind her.

"Hey, what's up..?"

"Making a t'ah'eat fo' mon Cher.."

...

..

"That's it..?" Alexis quirked an eyebrow at Kimiko's question. "THAT'S all you're getting him for your guy's Monthaversary tomorrow?"

"Oui, vhy..? Doesn't he like cake?"

"Well...Yeah.."

"So vhat es zee p'oblem..?" Kimiko frowned at this a bit, leaning against the counter as she looked at the chef.

"Well...Haven't you and your other boyfriends did anything more...Ya know, special for your Monthaversary..?"

"Non, because I nevah 'ad a boyf'iend zis long." this time, Kimiko fell down and stared at Alexis in shock.

"S-Seriously?.!"

"Oui, Clay es zee only boy zat I 'ave been viz fo' a monz."

...

.

"WHY?.!"

"Because, eizah eet just vasn't vorking out or...Mon papa vould sca'e ava'y anyvone 'oo, as 'ee put eet, 'vasn't good enough fo' mon creme-dumplin'..." Kimiko blinked in surprise at this, before giggling a bit. "'ey, don't laugh. Zee nickname es...Cute...In a vay."

"Well, then this is an even bigger deal then!" this time, Alexis was the one to quirk an eyebrow in confusion as she stirred the chocolate. "If this is your first long-time relationship, then shouldn't you get Clay something special..?"

..

...

"Maybe, but vhat vould I get 'im..?" hmmm...Kimiko then snapped her fingers, an idea in her head now.

"I think I know how to find out!"...Why did Alexis feel her entire stomach turn sower at the sound of Kimiko's sentence..?

* * *

Clay scratched his head as Raimundo talked to him about different gifts.

"A video game..?" Raimundo tried, pointing to a magazine that showed a few girls singing karaoke.

"Naw, Lexi doesn't seem l'ah'ke tha t'ah'pe ta always be playin..." Clay thoughtfully replied, before Raimundo tossed the magazine over his shoulder and held up a jewelry catalog.

"New Earrings?"

"Ah've never seen Lexi take 'er blue-bird ones off, ah don't think she needs anymore anyway.."

"A CD?"

"Ah don't know what CDs or DVDs that she's got.."

"New pots or pans..?"

"Ah don't th'ah'nk she'd appreciate me buyin' her own supplies..."

"CLOTHES?.!" Raimundo yelled out, juuuuust about ready to give up.

"Ah don't th'a'nk it would be r'ah'ght if I-" Raimundo cut Clay off by giving out a loud, clearly upset and annoyed, groan.

"Dude, you gotta figure SOMETHING out!" Clay uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck then, a bit glad that Omi had left the 2 alone in the dinning room.

"Ah don't know what ta get her though..."

"DUDE! Then just use the Mind Reader Conch!" Raimundo called out, before even he said no to the idea. They all remembered what happened a few days ago when they had used the conch on Alexis...Yeaaaaah, not a smart move.

* * *

"A'he you su'he zat I should ooze zee Mind-'eadah Conch, Kimiko..?" Alexis cautiously asked as they stood in the Shen Gong Wu vault, Kimiko right beside her.

"Yeah! I mean, you ARE the most qualified to use it after all." the younger girl told the elder, who glared at the box a bit...

...

..

"Oh...Ah-Ahl'ight..." Alexis finally stated, before pulling out the Mind Reader Conch and holding it to her ear.

...

..

"Well..?" Kimiko asked Alexis, who gave a wide smile.

"I got eet." Alexis happily declared, before running out of the vault happily...Not even noticing when she ran past Omi.

"Why is Sister running as if Master Fung was calling her?" Omi questioned Kimiko, who gave a big smile.

"She just used the Mind Reader Conch to figure out the perfect gift for Clay!"

"SHE WHAT?.!" 2 shocked voices yelled out from behind Kimiko, who turned...Only to nervously look at the dumb-founded Clay and Raimundo.

"Uh...Heh...Oops..?"

* * *

The group was uncomfortably eating lunch, PB&J with cheese sticks shaped like penguins...For no good reason really, Alexis just wanted to make them that way.

"So...Nani...Used the Mind-Reader Conch lately..?" Raimundo questioned Alexis, whose bangs suddenly covered her eyes.

"Uhmm..."

"KIDS! GET UP AND ON YOUR FEET! WE GOT A NEW SHEN GONG WU!" Dojo yelled as he ran in, before eating Alexis' PB&J, then slamming the Sacred Scroll on the table. "The Chi Spectacle, it allows you to see and follow a person's chi trail."

The group watched as they saw a small monocle-like object, yet it looked a bit like a burning fire with a half-circle as the lens.

"Al'ight, let's go!" Alexis happily chimed, running out of the room quickly to get her Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Ashleeeey?" Jack asked the feline, who hissed.

"How many times do I have to tell you doofus?.! It's Katnappe...! And, I'm lookin' for a deal." Katnappe declared, before Wuya flew into her face.

"What kind of deal..?"

"I help you get the newest Shen Gong Wu, and I get to keep," Katnappe then dangled the Tao Choker in Wuya's face, "this puuuuuurfect piece of Jade."

Before either Jack or Wuya could respond, the hag sensed a new Shen Gong Wu.

* * *

Kimiko was wearing a light pink cardigan, blue jeans, red high-tops, and a white t-shirt. Her hair was styled in a high ponytail, using a butterfly scrunchie. Alexis was wearing a forest green button-down shirt, a white knee-high skirt, blue-bird earrings, white flats, and pinkish leggings. They were landing in the water-ways of Italy now, traveling into the sewers even..!

"Eeeeeww." Kimiko groaned at the smell, before fluttering the Fan Dango in front of her face. "How can something so beautiful, come from something that smells this bad..?"

"Ve a'he ve'ah'y fa' avay f'om Italy actually, a few kilomet'ahs f'om zee boadah even..." Alexis commented, using the lantern in her hand to brighten their way...Only to give out a loud sneeze. "Oh no..."

"Let me guess," Raimundo started, before the group got ready. "Allergies..?"

Alexis didn't have to reply, because Jack and Katnappe rounded a corner just a bit ahead.

"Oh great, I'm stuck with this loser, isn't that bad enough..?" Katnappe asked, jutting at Jack with her thumb. "I mean, come on! Don't you kiddies have any play-dates..?"

Alexis growled as she swallowed a allergy pill, before setting down the lanters.

"Ah reckon we're in a heap-a trouble partners.." Clay commented, making Omi quick an eyebrow.

"Why do you say that..?"

"Look behind us." the group did just that, only to regret it. 20 Jack-bots, and a few of Katnappe's genetically-altered super kittens...Joy..

"We'll just go and look for the Chi Spectacle, later Xiaolin Losers!" Jack yelled out, before he and Katnappe ran off. Yet just as they were running off, Alexis caught a glimpse of the Tao Choker around Jack's neck.

"Don't even zink zat you can get avay!" Alexis exclaimed back, before running after the 2.

"ALEXIS! WAIT!" Dojo called out after the girl, before he looked to Clay. "Ya gotta get her, big guy.!"

"Why should ah..?" Clay grunted, punching through one of the Jack-bots.

"You're the only one whose strong enough to hold her back if she's gonna do something stupid!" Kimiko shouted out, making Clay grumble a bit...Before running after Alexis.

* * *

Clay gasped for breath as he looked around the cross section he had just came up to, man...How fast could Alexis run?.!

"Hey! Over here Kat-nip." Clay heard Jack yell out from ahead, making the cowboy smirk as he ran towards them.

"I am surrounded by idiots..." Wuya grumbled loudly, making both villains she was with yell at her in protest.

* * *

Jack and Katnappe grinned as they took out a few bricks out of the wall, showing the pretty little orange and yellow Shen Gong Wu in the wall...Before Katnappe took it, hissing at Jack when he growled at her.

"HEY, Ashleeeey, that's mine!" Jack yelled, gripping the Wu in his hands and playing tug-of-war with the item...Before it slipped out of their hands, and landed it in-

"Merci, you two!" Alexis chimed, before turning to run off...Only to bump into Clay, causing the Wu to fall from her hand (she's left handed, don't forget kids!) and into the water.

"NO!" all 4 of them yelled, before all but Katnappe jumped into the water.

"Come on Ashleeeey!"

"*hiss* NO WAY! And by the way, you really need a-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, breath mint." Jack stated, before gripping the feline's ankle, and dragging her into the water.

"Ah reckon we're in a heap-a trouble...Again.."

...

..

"Vhy a'he you and Raimundo so...So mad at me, 'ah..?" Alexis asked Clay, once the 2 had gone through a rather strained silence.

"Cause yer a no-good hypocrite's why." Clay grumbled out, making Alexis glare at him.

"Pa'don?.!" Clay then folded his arms, looking down at the smaller girl.

"Kimiko told me and the fellers that ya used the Mind-Reader Conch on me!" Clay declared, from the side the 2 could hear Jack gasp while Katnappe purred at their conflict.

"Oooooh this is just puuuur-fect."

"SHUT UP!" Clay and Alexis yelled, before the 2 glared at each other.

"Ah can't believe that you'd throw such-a hissy-fit about tha Conch, only ta use it on me! Ah mean, ah can see ya usin' it on Kimiko, even Raimundo...But me..?"

"Vell I can't believe zat you vould beleive evahyzing Kimiko vould say!"

"So, is she lyin' l'ah'ke mah cousin Bufford when he ate the pie durin' Thanksgivin'?"

"Oui!...Vait...Non...Sorta!" Alexis declared, before she blinked when something bumped her ankle. "Huh..?"

Alexis then lowered a hand into the water, before pulling out the Chi Spectacle...Before she and Clay were tackled by Katnappe and Jack respectively.

"'EY!"

"*hiss* Ow! My tail!"

"Give me that Wu!"

"In yer dreams partner!"

* * *

When the group finally caught up to their 2 team mates, they were shocked to see all 4 of them touching the Wu...Before it glowed.

"Katnappe, Jack. Ve challonge you boz to a Xiaolin Shovdown!" Alexis stated breavely, soon followed by Clay.

"We wager our Fan Dango, 'gainst yer Tao Choker."

"The game is...Dance Central! First team to win 3 rounds, wins. Last round is the winners of the first 2 rounds go head-to-head in an all-out video game dance off.." Jack added in, making all of them look at the boy weirdly. "What?.! It's a good game!"

"Fine then, prepare to lose kitties."

"LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

* * *

The group gazed at the place they were in, the girls stary-eyed at the scene.

"Dudes, this is SO cool!"

"This is puuuurfect."

"Tres bien~"

The entire field was a black obsidian that made neon splotches if you moved, a large screen the size of 5 Clays was before them...Then, of course, there were the contestent's outfits.

Jack was wearing a dark blue un-buttoned shirt, a blue/white striped shirt, grey/brown kahkies, white sandals, and a sun-hat (one of Angel's Outfits). Katnappe was wearing a cheetah-print thigh-length dress, a brown belt around her torso, black flats, and silver earrings (one of Miss Audrey's outfits). Alexis was wearing a bright green tank-top, a yellow jacket, green high-tops, bright green pants, and her hair was up in a golden hairtie (one of Taye's outfits). Clay then was sporting a dark blue shirt, a black with yellow shoulders jacket, dark blue jeans, and black boots (one of Oblio's outfits).

"Girls first." Jack said, making the feline-girl and Alexis step forward.

"My pick!" Ashley declared, before waving her hand for the screen. Once she and Alexis were synced up to the system, she picked a song.

~"Don't Cha" by the Pussy Cat Dolls~

"Vhy am I not su'p'ah'ised..?" Alexis muttered, before the music started.

* * *

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha?  
Don't cha?

* * *

Alexis and Katnappe both moved in sync with the music, getting rather high scores...Until-

"TAO CHOKER!" Jack yelled out, summoning a vine right underneath Alexis.

"Seismic Kick; EARTH!" Clay yelled out, before stomping on the tendril before it could reach the Dancing Dragon.

"Merci Cher!"

"Who-hooo! You go NANI!" Raimundo cheered from the side-lines, watching as Alexis started to gain a lead and-

~"Winner, Player 2."~ The screen happily stated, making Alexis grin at the fuming Katnappe. 3 GOD-DAMN POINTS!

"So'ah'y, maybe next time." Alexis told Katnappe, who hissed at her, before the 2 girls switched places with Clay and Jack.

"Go get 'im Cher."

"You better win Spicer."

"Ah don't know...Ah've never done this sorta thing before..."

"Shut it Ashleeey."

* * *

This Commercial-Break has been brought to you by; Dance Central...Because my friends have got me addicted to it.

* * *

Clay nervously stood next to Jack, who was popping his fingers arrogantly...Before the Evil Boy Genius grinned at Clay.

"Since you, obviously, don't know what you're doing...I'll pick the song." and before Clay could say no, Jack was already shuffling through the songs...Before selecting-

~Bust A Move by Young MC~

"Crud.." Alexis grumbled, before having an idea. "Cher! Catch!" Alexis called out, before throwing the Fan Dango to Clay...Only for Katnappe to steal it from the cowboy, just when the music started.

"Sorry, maybe next time~" Katnappe mimicked Alexis, before laughing at Alexis' face...Before the French-girl smiled a bit, then the group watched the 2 boys dance.

...

..

Dear lord...Was it bad that Jack was actually pretty go-

"Dude...Is he twerking..?" Raimundo asked in disgust, before Kimiko groaned a bit.

"There are some things in this world, I DON'T need to see!"

Clay, on the other hand...Was just trying to keep up with the music.

"Come on big guy!" Dojo cheered out, Omi soon joining in.

"Yes! Keep your chin up!"

* * *

Next days function high class luncheon  
Food they're serving, you're stone-cold munchin'  
Music comes on people start to dance  
But then you ate so much you nearly split your pants

A girl starts walkin' guys start gawkin'  
Sits down next to you and starts talkin'  
Says she wants to dance 'cause she likes to groove  
So come on fatso and just bust a move

* * *

Clay gave a yell when he then fell flat on his face, before the screen read out. ~Player 1's Got the Moves!~

"Oh yeah, whose the man?" Jack yelled out, holding up peace-signs as he then waited for Alexis.

"Ah'm sorry Sugar...Ah..Ah tried...But ah guess mah skills aren't in dancin'..." Clay told Alexis, who gave a comforting smile.

"Eef eet makes you feel bettah Cher, I nevah looked into you'ah' mind...I only told Kimiko zat, so she vould leave me alone."

"So...Yer tellin' me that ah was acting worse than mah mama when she thought mah Daddy had forgotten their anniversary..Fer nothing?"

"P'etty much." Alexis replied, before gently kissing Clay's cheek. "But I undahstand vhere you vere ang'ah'y...Now, I 'ave to vin zis."

"You better Sugar." Clay replied, before Alexis ran up to the space beside Jack.

"My choice, Jack." Alexis declared, before scrolling through the songs and picking-

~"Everybody" by The Backstreet Boys~

"Old school much..?" Jack questioned Alexis, who scoffed at him.

"Don't mess viz mon school zen." Alexis stated, before she and the evil boy genius started to dance.

"Dudes, they got the MOVES!" Raimundo called out as the 2 started to go into the chorus suddenly, both not giving up.

* * *

Am I original?  
Yeah  
Am I the only one?  
Yeah  
Am I sexual?  
Yeah  
Am I everything you need?  
You better rock your body now

Everybody  
Yeah  
Rock your body  
Yeah  
Everybody  
Rock your body right  
Backstreet's back, alright  
Alright

* * *

"FAN DANGO!" Katnappe called out, unleashing a tornado at Alexis.

"THORN WALL!" Alexis yelled back, making the wall so it blocked herself and Jack. "No Shen Gong Vu, joost dance."

"Fine by me." Jack replied, before the 2 continued.

"I can not see ANYTHING!" Wuya yelled in anger, before Katnappe looked at her.

"Couldn't you just, like, go through the wall..?"

...

..

Wuya then fluttered through the wall, only to yell when she saw the finishing score.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

The group looked around, before they cheered when they saw a gasping Alexis holding all the Shen Gong Wu.

"10 points 'elp a lot." Alexis happily said, before smirking as Katnappe and Jack fell into the stream.

"*hiss* I'm all wet because of you doofus!"

"Please, I'm the doofus..? You're the one in a cat-suit!"

"Let's leave zose tvo alone, oui..?" Alexis asked the group with a wink, before they left to go home.

* * *

Alexis and Clay sighed as they leaned against the tree in the garden, the 2 having finished a dinner of steak and mashed potatoes.

"Ah still can't beleive that ah thought you used tha Mind-Reader Conch on me...I'm so sorry Sugar.." Clay apologized to the French-girl, who gave him a smile as she lifted her head off of his chest.

"Mon Cher, eet es alright. A common mistake, es all it vas."

"But it almost-" Clay was cut off when a fork-full of the round-cake Alexis had made was shoved into his mouth.

"Shush you."

* * *

After all of the cake was eaten, Clay then gave Alexis a small pink box.

"Ah know it ain't much...But ah figured ya'd like it.." Clay told Alexis, who gave a small smile as she opened the box...Before slowly pulling out the contents. It was a lovely light blue ribbon, the delicate lace along the sides of it tickled her fingers.

"Oh Cher...I love eet.." Alexis whispered out, before hugging the cowboy. "Merci..."

"Ah'm glad ya l'ah'ke it." Clay responded, hugging Alexis back.

"Nov, I 'ave somezing fo'ah' you." Alexis softly said, before looking behind the tree and pulling out an acoustic guitar. "Nov...Don't judge, I 'aven't played in a vhile."

"Ah ain't judin'..."

"Good.." then, with nervous fingers, Alexis softly strummed the strings and words whispered out her mouth.

Hey there Clay  
What's it like in those Texas Cities?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But boy, I feel ya beside me  
Yes I do  
Full stars don't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true

Hey there Clay  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side

"Ah know." Clay whispered, planting a small kiss to Alexis' forehead. "That's where ya belong..."

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me

Hey there Clay  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, boy  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good

"It always is, Sugar..."

Hey there Clay  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Clay I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame

"Ah'm perfectly fine fer that kinda blame." Clay whispered to Alexis, who grew a bit more confident.

Hey there Clay  
You be good and don't you miss me  
A few years and we'll be done with school  
And then we'll make history like we do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Clay here's to you  
This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.

When Alexis let out the final line, her lips were met with those of Clay. "Ya need ta sing more often Sugar."

"Non."

"Aww, but why not..?" Clay asked, as the 2 looked at each other.

"I...I don't like mon voice sometimes." Clay smiled a bit at this, wrapping an arm around Alexis' shoulders.

"Well, ah think yer voice is better than mah mama's home-made country-apple pie." Alexis couldn't help but blush vividly at this declaration, before smiling at Clay.

"And you, Cher, a'he sveetah zen mon grandpapa's 'omemade spring-time jam."

"Ooooh, now yer gonna make me blush!"

* * *

**~Extra~**

Alexis hummed happily as she washed the dishes, before turning to see Omi in the doorway.

"Bonjour Mon Frere! 'ow a'he you..?" Alexis asked, before she noticed the look on Omi's face.

"Sister, is it true that you and Clay are...Uhm...Together..?" Alexis felt a small blush rise upon her cheeks, before sighing a bit.

"Oui, Omi...Ve a'he..I am s'ah'y zat ve did not tell you soonah..." Alexis then blinked in surprise when Omi waved this off.

"That is okay sister, but I have another question."

"Okay, mon frere, vhat es eet..?"

"When is the wedding?" Alexis' face then turned beet red, before she heard Raimundo laughing from outside in the hallway.

"YOU BETTAH 'UN RAIMUNDO!" Alexis yelled out, before running after the screaming-and-laughing Brazilian.

"Come on Nani! Can't ya take a joke?"

* * *

Mayhemb; Sorry if it's a bit short, but I hoped you all liked! See ya next time for the next episode/chapter of The Learning Blossom


	28. Dreamscape

Mayhemb; Perhaps fear isn't always good for you...

Song Used; (a part of) Vienna Tang "Lullaby for a Stormy Night" (beautiful song, I recommend it to all)

* * *

Alexis glared through the blistering wind down bellow, the group on their way to the newest Shen Gong Wu.

Kimiko was wearing a pink fluffy parka with ears, a black/purple diamond-crossed dress under that, white with purple Velcro boots , and black/purple stripped stockings. Alexis was wearing a white blouse with a black belt around her torso, dark blue jeans, black combat boots, the Tao Choker, her pink heart necklace, (her blue bird earrings), and her hair was styled in a braid with a large bow using the ribbon Clay had given her.

"Vhat es 'ee doing..?" Alexis asked the others, who were just as confused as her when they saw Jack just...Stand there...

Only for Dojo to yell when logs were suddenly shot at him, one even ripping off the scales atop his head.

"THAT'S gonna leave a mark!" Dojo called out, making everyone 'oooh' at the damage.

Yet just as Dojo was ascending to a greater height, a log clunked him in the chin..Before falling atop his head, making the group descend. Luckily, Omi used the Ruby of Ramses to remove the log.

"Faster Dojo!" Kimiko exclaimed from behind Alexis, the French-girl having been asked to sit between Raimundo and Omi today.

"Don't chu worry, Ol' Clay's gotta rope or two up his sleeve!" Clay told the others, before lassoing the Shen Gong Wu before Jack could reach it. "Come along little doggies!"

Yet, their momentary joy got cut off, much like Clay's rope was due to Jack's propellers.

When Clay finally got the entire rope back in his posession, Dojo dived down and let the group land on the logs that were floating on a small stream...Honestly, Alexis was always creaped out by this sorta logging place...

..

...

Oh! Right, Clay and Jack were having a stare-off..

"Make yer move Spicer!" Clay shouted to Jack, who then shouted out to someone else.

"MAKE-UP!" suddenly a blonde pink-wearing Jack-bot (sorta) came over, before applying a rather large amount of make-up onto Clay.

"Beautiful~" Jack chimed, before some camera-wielding robots suddenly appeared behind him. "Action!"

Clay was then frozen-stiff when 4 Jack-Bots came near him, with two video-tapped him...Leaving him a bumbling mess.

"Zee Sh'oud of Fea'h's!" Alexis exclaimed, watching as Jack took it, before she glanced at the others.

"What's with Clay..?" Raimundo asked the group, before Kimiko realized it.

"Looks like he's got a pretty bad case of Stage-fright..!" Alexis glared at this, before jumping across the logs, and gaining one of the camera-bot's attentions.

"Yeah, but lucky for us, Nani doesn't..!" Raimundo called out, watching as the French-girl purposely showed off for the camera with flips and cartwheels.

"ORB OF TORNAMI!" Omi's voice was heard from behind, only for most of the logs to be swept up in a large wave...Heading straight for the pile of logs that kept the river, a river. On the other side of the dam, however, was a steep drop.

Using the wave, Alexis managed to flip onto the earthy path that surrounded the river...Only to watch as Clay flew past her.

"SWORD OF THE STORM!" Raimundo exclaimed, soon followed by Kimiko.

"LOTUS TWISTER!"

The logs were then pushed away and down the drop by a rapid tornado-like object, allowing Clay to fall over the side. Thankfully, though, Kimiko managed to catch him.

"Oooh.." Kimiko groaned as she held onto her bending arm. "They sure make 'em big in Texas."

"Mon Cher!" Alexis suddenly gasped out, before running to the edge of the Earth to watch the cowboy be dangled just a few feet above the rapid waterfall that had been formed. From above, Alexis heard Jack gloating after he gave an 'evil' laugh.

"Once again I, Jack Spicer, have triumphed over the Xiaolin Losers..! And it's all captured, ON FILM!" Wuya then got up into Jack's face, glaring at the imbecile.

"You should be thinking more about World Domination, and less about the movies..!"

"Eh, they're pretty much the same thing." Jack commented, throwing a small wink towards his camera.

* * *

Alexis frowned as she wiped away the last of the make-up from Clay's sulking face, Omi right behind the 2.

"Mon Cher..."

"Oooooh cheer up Clay! There is no shame in a humiliating defeat. Remember, it will only make you stronger for the next one." Omi's declaration got a rather mixed signal from Alexis, yet Clay still took it as a form of comfort.

"Yeah..Thanks...But ah never figured ah'd turn out ta be camera-shy..Ah feel lower than a tick huggin' a gopher's belly." Clay told the group, before he smiled when Alexis gave him a comforting hug. "Thanks Sugar..."

"Dojo...Exactly what does the Shadow of Fear do...?" Kimiko asked the dragon, all the while Alexis muttered something about 'eet not being like zee movie'...Quickly the Dragon Warriors then scampered onto Dojo's head, just as he opened the Scroll to read.

"It allows whoever holds it to enter another's dreams. And bring to life, their deepest and darkest fear."

"Ha! Then I have no worried, because I have no fears!" in reply to Omi, Dojo purposely let the Water Dragon zoom into thin air with a simple term.

"MON FRERE!" Alexis screamed, before wrapping Clay's lasso around her hand, and running along Dojo's form. Only to jump and grab onto Omi, before looking back at the cowboy.

"Hoooold on there partners!" Clay exclaimed, before tugging Alexis and Omi back onto Dojo with a swift pull.

"See..? No fear!" Omi happily said, before quirking an eyebrow at Alexis' panicked expression.

* * *

Alexis breathed calmly as she walked through the training course, a blindfold over her eyes as usual...Well, for her and Omi, at least. She felt her hands brush past the sand-bags, before she hopped through fire rings, and reaching out for the-

Oh, Omi had beaten her to the string. The bell rung out at the swift tug Omi gave it, allowing all the other training courses to come to a halt as the group took off their blindfolds.

"Your courage is admirable, dragons in training. Yet the bravest monk is not the one who fears nothing, but the one who is willing to face what he fears most." Master Fung told the group, before Omi ran up to the pillar that the elder was sitting upon.

"Jack Spicer can not defeat me..! Even with the Shadow of Fear! Because I have never met a fear, I was afraid of!" Alexis frowned greatly at this, before kneeling beside the yellow-skinned boy.

"But, mon frere, everyone fea'ah's zomezing..! Aftah all, oozing you'ah fea'ah's can make you a bettah wa'ee'ah'.."

"Sister, you don't seem to be afraid of anything though..!...Besides thunder.." Omi added in that last part with a thoughtful look, Alexis only smiled down at him.

"Actually Omi, I am af'aid of a lot of zings. But eet es because I am so af'aid, I get st'ah'ongah. Aftah all, zhere is nozing to fea'ah but fea'ah eetself."

"Huh..?"

..."*sigh* Nevah mind.."

* * *

~Kimiko's Dream~

The Japanese-girl happily cheered as another gift was placed down onto the table before her, everyone smiling at the girl.

"Happy Birthday Kimiko!" the entire world seem to exclaim, making Kimiko tear up a bit.

"Thank you, everyone!" Kimiko called out, before looking down at the box..Only to gasp in shock at it. The present was half-burnt, a blood red bow was singed onto it...Then, Kimiko looked up to see who had given her the present.

"Happy birthday Kimiko." Jack told her, before laughing evily as he threw the box open to reveal-

"Play with me Kimiko!" a girlish-voice from inside the box exclaimed, before the entire scene suddenly changed. The once bright and cheery atmosphere turned bleak and burned, just as the once-happy girl fell out of her chair...And began to scramble away from the box, and the laughing Jack Spicer.

"N-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

~Raimundo's Dream~

The Brazilian boy 'wooped' happily as he surfed atop the large wave in Rio, waving to the crowd down below.

"GOOD JOB RAI!"

"Way ta go partner!"

"You are MOST in HEAT Raimundo!"

Raimundo then grinned at Alexis, who was surfing a bit bellow him. "Zee ba'ah''el es coming up, mon frere."

"Let's do it!" Raimundo happily exclaimed, before he and Alexis entered the barrel. Raimundo cheered as he skimmed the water and-

"RAIMUNDO!" looking behind him, the Brazilian looked around in surprise when he didn't see Alexis.

"Nani! Where'd ya go?.!" the teen boy called out, before he heard it.

"Well, well, well, Raimundo. Havin' fun..?" Jack asked as he floated over Raimundo, who glared at him.

"What did you do to here?"

"Oooooh, I wouldn't worry about Alexis is I where you." Jack commented, before pointing downwards. Following his finger to the edge of his board, Raimundo gasped when he saw lavander/light purple tentacles suddenly climb onto his piece of waxed wood...And grabbed his ankle.

"No...No!"

* * *

~Clay's Dream~

The Texan whistled happily as he brought the cows into the coral, slamming the gate closed as he wipped the sweat from his eyebrows.

"Another good day ah work." Clay told himself, before hearing a voice from inside the house.

"Cher! I made zome pie! Get eet vhile eet's still 'ere!" Alexis called from inside the cozy home, makin' Clay smile.

"Ah'll be right in Sugar!" Clay called back, before whistling another happy tune as he walked on over to the porch. Yet just as he made his way into the dinning room, he gasped at the sight before him. "Spicer!"

"Howdy Clay, awww, am I interupting your family time..?" Jack asked with fake sadness, only to grin evilly. "But, you do know..That you should leave another family member out in the cold."

"What are ya talkin' abou-"

"Claa-aaay~." the old voice sent a tingle up Clay's spine, making him cut off as he whirled around to see a large figure start to come into the room. 2 pinch-ready hands extended towards him.

Clay stumbled onto the ground, shuttering at the being that towered over him as Jack laughed from behind.

* * *

~Alexis' Dream~

Alexis huffed as she ducked behind a wall, shooting at the decaying bodies that came near her and-

"WHAT THE HECK?.!" Jack's screamed out from behind her, making the Nature Dragon hold a pistol against his head with her left hand...Only to blink in surprise at him.

Alexis was fully decked out in a camo tank-top, a tight black jacket, dark brown cargo pants, black combat boots...And had 3 guns on her belt, 5 grenades along her chest, a baseball bat on her back, a dagger strapped to her arm, and a machete in her right hand.

"Oh, bonjour Jack~"

"WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING HERE?.!"

"Vorld Var Zh'ee, against zee zombie apocalypse." Alexis calmly replied, before throwing a de-pinned grenade at the zombie horde. "Anyvay, vhy a'he you een mon d'eams..?"

"I came to...To get your deepest and darkest fears..?" Jack answered with the question, earning a dark chuckle from Alexis.

"Vell, zen good luck getting z'ough zat 'o'ah'de." Alexis darkly chimed, before running away from Jack...Who turned to face the opening jaws of a zombie, letting out a girlish scream...And screamed again when the zombies head then fell against the wall, having been hit by a bullet from Alexis. Jack then gulped, before activating his heli-pack, and sticking to the ceiling as the decaying dead tried to claw at him.

After realizing that this place was basically a never-ending asylum, the evil boy genius sighed. "That's it, I'm leaving this one! This is just WAY to wierd...It's time, for Omi."

Then, in a whirl of black dots, Jack left before one of the infected could bite him.

~elsewhere in the dream~

Alexis grunted as she ran through the hallway, swinging the machete in her hand at all the dead persona that met her eye...Before realizing that she was suddenly surrounded. Stupid dream logic...

"Vell zen, t'ah'me to join zee ozahs zen." Alexis whispered, before pulling the pins off of the grenades on her chest. Then, closing her eyes to-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a voice from outside her head yelled, making Alexis blink in surprise. Omi..?

* * *

Alexis slowly opened her eyes, blinking when she heard the scared chattering of teeth in the room beside her. With quiet footsteps, Alexis moved the paper screen, to see Omi cowering underneath his blanket.

...

..

"Mon frere." Alexis whispered as she tip-toed into the room, picking up Omi and holding his frightened form as she slowly exited the compound. Once outside and in the garden, the French-girl moved away the blanket, and frowned a bit at Omi's scared eyes.

"Oh, Omi...Vhat 'apponed..?"

"Sister..I...I don't..." Omi's quivering voice could barely respond, making Alexis tightly hug him and rub his back.

"Eet es okay...You don't 'ave to tell me...Shhh." Alexis softly spoke to the Temple-boy, who clung to her shirt as his eyes clenched shut.

Alexis; little child, be not afraid  
though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight

Omi sniffed as he rested against Alexis' chest, listening to her beating heart.

Alexis; little child, be not afraid  
the wind makes creatures of our trees  
and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
and I am here tonight

And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Alexis then sighed as she pulled back a bit, looking into Omi's eyes with that odd sense of understanding...Slowly, the female touched Omi's cheek, rubbing it with a feather-like touch.

Alexis; for you know, once even I was a  
little child, and I was afraid  
but a gentle someone always came  
to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
and to give a kiss goodnight

well now I am grown  
and these years have shown  
that rain's a part of how life goes  
but it's dark and it's late  
so I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land

And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning

Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning

With that last line, Alexis smiled at Omi's peaceful face as he had finally fallen back asleep. With a small adjustment, Alexis re-wrapped the blanket over both her and Omi...Before leaning her head against the younger-boy's, and falling back to sleep.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she woke up, her scheduled alarm-clock in her pants was buzzing...Thank goodness for phone alarms, right..? Looking around a bit, Alexis was a bit surprised that she was outside..

Only to remember the night's activities..

Riiiiiight.

With a glance bellow her, the French-girl couldn't help but smile at softly-snoring Omi, who was limply laying down atop her.

..

...

This just reminded her, that she still had to call and talk to Stanford..

Carefully, Alexis carried the sleeping boy back to the compound, and laid him down in his bed...Before going off and starting her morning routine.

* * *

Alexis hummed as she put the toast on the plate, the others working in the kitchen also for today. Yet...Well.

Alexis watched as Omi fell into a batter bowl, the egg he had been holding was sent flying and hit Clay. Clay, in return, swung around and accidentally threw the pancake in the frying pan into Raimundo's face. While falling backwards, Raimundo spilled some of the orange juice onto the floor..Only for Kimiko to slip in said orange juice, sending the pieces of baking flying at Omi...Giving him bacon eyebrows.

"Sorry...Ah guess ah'm a tad tired. Ah didn't get enough shut-eye ta put the wag in a flea's tail." Clay told the group, before Master Fung suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Looks like my young monks had trouble sleeping last night." Master Fung pointed out, before Raimundo chimed in.

"Actually, I had a pretty gross dream. Jack Spicer was in it." this seemed to spark a common interest in Alexis, Clay, and Kimiko..While Omi nervously stood behind them

"'ee vas in mine, also"

"Me two! Did he do his evil laugh?"

"Yeah, and it was so annoying!"

"Now that Jack has the Shadow of Fear, it's very possible that he has been visiting your dreams." Master Fung told the group, Alexis shrugged her shoulders. Oh well, she normally had most people's nightmares for regular dreams...If Jack wanted to get into her head, he'd better be ready for something like had what happened last night.

"Talk about wanting to wash my brain out..!" Kimiko complained, before Omi put on a brave face and stepped forward.

"Uh...I am not afraid of anything Jack Spicer may find inside my head!" Omi tried to bravely speak, all but Master Fung and Alexis seem to be convinced by this...

"Omi, since you are so...Unafraid, you will watch over the Shen Gong Wu." Master Fung's declaration made Omi's eyes shrink in fear, before Alexis hatched a plan in her head.

* * *

Alexis yawned as she sat atop the Meditation Room's roof, before sipping her coffee...Mmmmmm, coffee.

"Well, well, well...Look at what we have here!" Jack whispered to Alexis, who jumped up and prepared to fight. "You know...I'm actually a bit curious about this...Soooo, Shadow of Fears!"

Alexis then stared in shock as the dark purple mist wrapped around her...Before she fell to the ground.

* * *

**~In Alexis' Mind~**

"'ello..?" I tried to call out, scared senseless as I tried to walk...Only to not feel my legs move.

Looking around, I saw only one thing; nothing.

..

I couldn't smell, I couldn't feel...

I couldn't even tell if I was breathing.

Dear lord, where was I? Where were the others?.!

"'e-ello..? A-Anybody..?" I tried again, only to not hear the sound of my own voice.

...

* * *

"Uhmm.." Jack uncomfortably said as he watched Alexis move her hands around blindly, before flinching when she unknowingly crawled almost over the side of the roof. "Jack-Bots!"

Quickly the robots grabbed the French-girl, who was still moving her legs as she tried to speak. With a bit of instructing, Jack smiled at his work a bit. Now Alexis was left hanging with a rope around her waist from a tree, still trying to talk to...Whoever she was trying to talk to..! With small, frightened tears falling.

"Okay, now...Time for the Shen Gong Wu.." Jack told the camera, from behind Wuya rolled her eyes.

"About time..!"

* * *

Alexis groaned as her mind finally cleared, before blinking out the dark circles from her teary eyes. She had never been so scared in her entire life..!

She was-had...Had been, all alone.

"Anyvone zhere?.!" Alexis called out, before sighing in relief when Master Fung walked out of the main building with a surprised look.

"Alexis..? Why are you..." Master Fung then looked over the situation, not really knowing how to sum all of this up.

"I do not vant to talk about eet, vhere a'he zee ozahs..?" Alexis asked while the elder untied the rope, looking around at the area before them.

"They left to go and take by the Shen Gong Wu Jack has stolen from us."

...

..

"VHAT?.!" Master Fung held his ear at the shriek, before patting Alexis' back.

"Come, we will speak more of this...Over some tea."

* * *

Alexis sighed as she breathed in the blissful fumed of the orange/brown colored liquid in front of her, before sipping in the contents of the cup. The others had been gone for quite some time now...

"Do not fear, Alexis...They will return." Master Fung told the worried French-girl, who gave him a small smile.

"Oui...I..I knov...But I just can not 'elp but..But vo'ah'y..."

"There is nothing wrong with that." Master Fung stated, before smiling a bit. "Aaah, here they are now."

Alexis then hopped up out of her seat, and ran over towards the groups. "Mon f'ah'iends..!"

* * *

Alexis sighed as she and the others stood with Master Fung in the Meditation Room, the elder talking to his students.

"It seems Jack Spicer has found your worst nightmares using the Shadow of Fear." Master Fung said, before Alexis raised her hand.

"Actually, 'ee only found one of my fea'h's, not mon nightma'e.." that was when Kimiko suddenly came into the picture, holding up a camera.

"Wait! Check this out! It's one of Jack's Camera-Bots taken out during the raid!" Kimiko informed, before she started up the camera. Everyone watched then as Kimiko punched Jack, Raimundo and Clay took down a few Jack-Bots, Jack getting a rather unsightly close up...And Omi running away from what seemed to be a mutant, giant squirrel...Wait..

What?.!

"Why didn't you warn us little buckaroo..?" CLay asked the smaller boy, who was frowning sadly as he stood up.

"I was..Too ashamed to tell any of you...Perhaps if I had, you could have been better prepared for our most humiliating defeat.." Omi sadly spoke, before Dojo started to wig out.

"Sorry to break up this downer fest, but I'm sensin' another Shen Gong Wu!" with that, Dojo hopped over and opened the Scroll. "The Crouching Cougar, an excellent ground vehicle for jungle-travel. With all the power and handling any young warrior could ask for."

"Do not lost hope. Realizing one's fears is the first step to facing them." Master Fung spoke as the group left, hoping the best for his students.

* * *

Alexis and the group looked nervously towards one another, each one as nervous as the last. Alexis was sitting right between Kimiko and Clay.

"I'm all for listening to Master Fung's wiseness, but facing my fear isn't gonna work..! It's only gonna get me eaten!" Raimundo called out, making Alexis nod her head.

"Oui, and I bet zat Jack vill t'ah'y to avaken a diff'ah'ent fea' fo'ah' me...To 'elp viz 'is damn movie.." Alexis softly spoke, pouting a bit.

"But what can we do..?" Kimiko asked the group, before Omi suddenly piped in.

"Perhaps we should swap fears..!"

The group smiled at each other, before starting a high-five train, ending with Omi...Who fived himself.

"Kimiko, eef I knov Spicah...Zee fea' 'ee vill open fo'ah' me vill be bettah off against you." Alexis told the Japanese girl, who nodded her head.

"Okay, and Omi..? I think you and Tamochika could go head-to-head."

"Clay, the Monster-Squirrel will have a mooost difficult time with you then."

"Raimundo, partner, mah granny couldn't get a touch on you, with those fast moves of yers."

"And Nani, I'm pretty sure you could make a pretty good meal with this Jelly-Fish that's been buggin' me."

* * *

This commercial break is brought to you by this episode; where no animals were harmed during the typing of said episode...Besides the ones, who got hurt.

* * *

The group all stood still for a moment as the purplish-mist came towards them as they stood atop a rocky mesa side.

"Here they come!" Kimiko shouted out, before Alexis' eyes dialated. Crud, she had been right.

The monster that was coming towards her was that blob of fire that had haunted her dreams since she was little, the one that could spew out lightning at any time...Well, glad Kimiko was on the case!

"Remember the plan." Omi began, before the group looked at one another. "SWITCH!"

Kimiko then traded places with Alexis.  
Alexis traded spots with Raimundo.  
Raimundo switched out with Clay.  
Clay then took up Omi's opponent.  
Then the Temple-Boy took on Kimiko's fear.

"I 'andled vo'ah'se sea'ah'ood zen you vhen I vas a baby!" Alexis yelled out, before getting a good kick into the sea-creature, shoving it backwards...Giving the squirrel and Clay something to land on...Yet, from behind, Alexis heard a clap of thunder which caused her to shutter. With her guard down, the jelly-monster attacked, making the Fan Dango fall out of her pocket...And into Jack's hands as he flew past, going up to the cougar.

"Jack Spicer..! STOP HIM!" Omi called out, before everyone stopped fighting...Only to start climbing up the mesa side after Jack, who was complaining about a close-up as they reached the flat ground.

Before they all touched the Shen Gong Wu at the same time. And by 'all', Alexis meant, ALL. The fears, AND the warriors...Man..

"It's aaaa...5..6...8..9..10-way Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi's declaration earned a surprised 'huh' from the group.

"Is there such a thing..?" Kimiko questioned, before all looked to Dojo as the dragon flipped through the rule-book.

"Up-up-up wait-wait-wait...Oh, oh, here it is..! It's in the supplemental pages that came out in the last 200 years...Basically, it's 5-against-5, each wagering one Shen Gong Wu." Whoa...

"Whooo-wee! We're gonna needa wheel-barrel full of Wu fer this Showdown!" Clay commented, before Omi suddenly stood up as the Shen Gong Wu started to appear.

"Then we wager out Two-Ton Tunic, Shroud of Shadows, Lotus Twiser, Tao Choker, and Silk Spinner..! Against your Serpent's Tail, Eye of Dashi, Third-Arm Sash, Fan Dango, and Fist of Tebigong..!"

"Slow down! I can't write that fast!" Dojo called out to the group, scrambling to get this all down into the rule book.

"The game is a Free-for-all Sumo-Match, face-to-face with your own worst fear. First to leave the ring, loses!" Jack told his camera-bot, before being praised by Wuya.

"Aaaah, brilliant Jack! Bravo!"...Only to be thrown out of the camera pane.

"Then, it was up to Omi to call it out. "Then, let's go...XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

* * *

Alexis gave an embarrassed blush as she and the others grew in girth, their clothing exploded to give way to large sumo diapers and red shirts for her and Kimiko. Thankfully, she would have died if she had been given a large bra like the disfigured doll that Kimiko had to face. Her belt was a bright green color, Raimundo's was a yellowish color, Clay had a muffled blue that matched the sash on his hat, Kimiko had the same blue sash like on their temple robes, and Omi had a red belt...Plus, he had the Two-Ton Tunic on.

Lucky little monk...

"This is moooost embarrassing.." Omi said as he fell onto his side, the group had to agree...

"Ah use ta do a little wrasslin back home but...Only with greased pigs.!" Clay informed the group, Alexis nodded her head.

"Same, but viz mon brozahs and aligato'ah's..." Alexis chimed in, earning surprised looks from the group. "I 'ad an...Int'ah'esting childhood..."

"Enough chatter, let's wrestle!" Jack declared from over them, sitting upon a hovering director's chair. "By the way guys, cool diapers!"

"GONG YI TAN PI!" all 10 of them yelled, before the doll took the first step. "EYE OF DASHI!"

Then, all hell broke lose.

* * *

Alexis gave a frightened scream as she ran along the sides of the ring, trying to get away from the mass of fire and electricity.

"GOAVAY!GOAVAY!GOAVAAAAAAY!" Alexis cried out as she continued to run, before giving a frightened shriek when she saw the fire coming around her from both sides then.

"Don't be sc'ah'ed..." Alexis whispered to herself, cleanching her eyes shut...Before sighing as she breathed in the smoke. "THORN WALL!"

With that built-up of her chi, Alexis then formed the thorny dome around her again. With an incoherant gurgle-noise from the flame-monster, it started to envelop the dome...Only for it to yell when the dome was suddenly pushed up and over the wall.

"HA-HA!" Alexis happily called out, before sharing a grin with Omi as he threw his Squirrel out of the ring. Next was the doll, who practically flew over the edge from Kimiko. Next out was Grandma Lily, who was flipped outside by Clay.

Yet, on Grandma's way out, she had pushed aside both Raimundo and the Jelly-Monster, both of who'm got up..Only for Raimundo to smirk as he motioned the purplish-blob to look down...Only to see his feet tendrils stepping outside the neon blue/green boundaries.

"YOU'RE OUT!" all the Xiaolin Warriors yelled out, leaving the Jelly-Fish to pout before being sucked out of the arena. Leaving the group to happily cheer as they reverted back to their original forms.

"Tres bein~" (Alexis)

"We are victorious!" (Omi)

"Knew we could do it!" (Kimiko)

"All the way!" (Raimundo)

"Notta lip bruise anywhere..!" (Clay)

"Non, vere es vone." Alexis told Clay, who smirked at her.

"Oh really, and uh, where is it little lady..?" Clay asked, before he blushed brightly when Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Riiiiiight zhere."

* * *

From above them all, an armored figure with dark green hair is seen watching the group...Omi and Alexis, to be exact.

"Soon..." the man whispered, before disappearing out of sight.

* * *

Alexis was once again humming as she washed some potatoes, figuring some sweet potatoes would go nice with the dinner she was maki-

"Uhm...Sister..?" Omi called out from the doorway, the French-girl gave him a smile while turning a bit.

"Bonjour Omi." the smaller boy then walked up beside her, bowing his head a little.

"I am sorry for...For the mistakes I have made these past few days, really I am...I just..I just didn't wish for you to be disappointed in me being afraid of a-a..A squirrel..." Omi apologized to his elder, who gave him a small smile as she set down the spuds and knelled before him, hugging his form tightly.

"Mon Cher, eet es okay...Evahyvone is sca'ed of somezing.." Alexis whispered to the boy, who hugged her back..Before quirking an eyebrow.

"Then, what is another thing that you are scared of..?" Omi's question made Alexis back up, and give the Temple-boy a small kiss to the head.

"Vone of mon biggest fea's...Es losing you and zee ozahs."

..

...

"Thank you, Sister...You have been moooost helpful."

"Anytime mon frere...Anytime."

* * *

Mayhemb; *giggles* I, very much, enjoyed this chapter...Okay! See you all again soon!


	29. Master Monk Guan

Mayhemb; Okay, here it goes..!

P.S.; Do not hate me for the story of Ying (you will learn later)!

* * *

Alexis happily yelled as she swung through the trees, feeling GREAT in the environment of the newest Shen Gong Wu. Trees, foliage, wild-life..THIS WAS AWESOME!

Alexis was wearing a tan Indiana Jones t-shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, her blue-bird earings, the Tao Choker, and had her hair in a high pony-tail with the blue ribbon. Kimiko was wearing a magenta floppy hat, a sea foam green long-sleeved shirt, a magenta skirt, and pinkish boots.

Before, finally, stopping when she and the group came to a large tree. After snaking down Raimundo's pants leg (she didn't want to know...), Dojo pointed at something in one of the branches.

"That's it! The Lasso Boa-Boa. When activated it transforms into a bone-crushing Constrictor." Dojo explained to the group, while Alexis maneuvered through the branches as they spoke.

"And now, it's mine!" Omi's happy declaration earned him glares all around. "Uh...Ours.."

Then, as if ploted into a story-line, Jack rained down upon them with Wuya by his side.

"Not so fast. First, you'll have to get by me! Jack Spicer! And my army of Wuya-bots." Jack stated to the group, before attrocious robots of Wuya appeared behind him...So life-like.."Wuya-Bots...ATTACK!"

You know, other then them spurting out ink at the group. While the others were fighting, and Alexis having gotten 2 of the Wuya-bots with a swift kick, the Nature Dragon crawled onto the branch holding the Lasso Boa Boa. On the ground bellow, the others did the Dragon X Kumei Formation, taking out the rest of the Wuya bots as Alexis reached for the Wu...Before it was suddenly taken by a orange/black robe wearing man.

Who looked oddly familiar...As if..As if they had met, a long-long time ago...

"Ying..." the man whispered in shock at her, before he looked down when Kimiko suddenly bumped into him. All the while, Alexis gave a confused look as she hoped down from the branches.

"I believe this, belong to you." the man declared as he held the Lasso Boa Boa to Alexis and Kimiko, the Nature Dragon taking it before looking up to the man. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am-"

"You are the world-famous Master Monk Guan!" Omi called out from behind them, getting all stary-eyed. This declaration, however, made Dojo's head pop out of Raimundo's shirt (again, she didn't want to know)..

"Where..? Where?"

"Nice'a you to join us Dojo, now that the battle is over!" Raimundo scolded the dragon, before he was flicked on the ear by Alexis, who took Dojo in her arms.

"Don't be zo mean to 'im." Alexis told Raimundo, while Dojo gave a raspberry to the Wind Dragon.

"Master Monk Guan! I walk on the ground you worship-I mean- I worship the walk on the ground!" Omi quickly spoke, getting even more tongue-tied with each phrase. With a comforting chuckle, Master Monk Guan patted Omi's head.

"It's alright, I know what you mean."

* * *

Alexis and Dojo both walked in, just as Master Guan was commenting about joining the group in battle.

"Ya know, I flew them there!" Dojo happily chimed, before Riamundo decided to quip a joke.

"Yeah, we were lucky to get there at all!" all but Alexis, Dojo, and Master Guan laughed at this...Before Omi suddenly lost control of the balls he had been bouncing on his feet, the rubbery spheres heading straight towards Dojo from the ai-

"I got eet!" Alexis quickly stated, before quickly picking up Dojo and bouncing the balls on her feet as well. "Ah'e you okay, Dojo..?"

"Fine Lexi, thanks." Dojo told the Nature Dragon, none of the group noticed how Guan was looking at the pair.

* * *

Later on, the Xiaolin Warriors were all eating with Dojo...Actually, it was more like the Xiaolin Warriors were with the eating Dojo..

"Dojo, perhaps if you didn't EAT so much, you would fly swifter!" Omi told the dragon, who continued to scarf down food, yet glared at the yellow-skinned boy.

"Are you saying that I'm fat..?" (the question of every teenage girl to their boyfriend during a fight)

"No-no-nothing like that it's just that yer um...Big-boned." Raimundo tried to clarify, Dojo glared hotly at him.

"Ya know I can still fit in the same swiming-trunks I wore 15-hundred years ago!" Dojo stated with a matter-of-fact tone...Yet..

"You mean your old toga..?" Kimiko jokingly asked, before she and the others were met with glares from Alexis and Dojo as they left the room.

"I do all the sensing of Shen Gong Wu, AND all the flying, but do I ever get a pat on the back or a 'good job' Dojo..? NEVER!" Dojo complained, before he noticed Alexis' small frown. "I mean, other then from you, Lexi...You're always there for me."

"Oui, and don't you fo'get it." Alexis happily said, before the 2 saw Master Monk Guan come in.

"I have traveled the world a dozen times, but I have never seen a creature as fascinating as you." Master Guan told Dojo, who smiled at the complement. Finally! Someone other than Alexis seeing the dragon's potential!

"You find me fascinating..? How?"

"What other creatures can sense the presence of the Shen Gong Wu?" Guan answered Dojo's question with a question of his own, giving Dojo a bit of a confidence booster.

"Yeah, your right..! I am fascinating."

"Of cou'ah'se you a'he Dojo." Alexis softly spoke, petting the dragon's head, before Master Monk Guan spoke up.

"You know...There's someone you should meet that would really appreciate your talents...And please, Yin-Alexis, Alexis...Come along too." Alexis frowned a bit at this, a bit unsure...Yet how could she say no to Dojo's pleading eyes.

* * *

Alexis nervously glanced around at the surrounding area, a dark menacing mountain with fire brewing upon the sides wasn't exactly a place of happiness...Except for the devil..

Yet, slowly, the group went inside...Before stopping at a wooden door, which opened up...

To a utopia..

Swiftly, the group continued to walk in.

"Do you get the feeling that we're...Not alone..?" Dojo asked the other 2, Alexis stiffly nodded her head while Guan kept calm and collected...Even when the jungle cats appeared over their heads. Calmly, Alexis popped in an allergy pill..Just in case.

"You know, in all of the excietment, you never told us who your friend was..!" Dojo told Master Guan, who kept his stare focused on the top of the staircase.

"It is none other than the famous Chase Young."

...

Why did that name sound so..Familiar.?

Dojo gave a nervous laugh at this. "That's funny..! I thought you said that it was Chase Young!"

"'ee did/that's right." Alexis and Guan responded at the same time, making them clash gazes as Dojo stopped laughing and started to ramble.

"Chase Young?.! As in the Master of Evil? The guys who makes lower-lip quiver, Chase Young?.!" Dojo frighteningly asked, before he gripped Alexis' hands. "Sorry, but we gotta go!"

With that Dojo dragged Alexis to the open door, only for them both to stop when the wooden gate slammed down before them...Well, crud.

"Where's the button on this thing?.!" Dojo frighteningly yelled as he felt the door, looking for anyway out...Only to whimper when the jungle cats growled at him, while Alexis stood barely in front as guard.

"You have done well Master Monk Guan." a male's voice declared from the top of the stair case, holding something in his silhouette. "You have delivered the dragon, and..Ying."

"What? What Dragon..?" Dojo frightenly asked as he crawled onto Alexis' shoulders, before realizing something. "Oh..Me, well, yes I am hehehe..!"

"Aaaand, as promised, I returned to you the Spear of Guan." the man said, before throwing the object in his hand to Guan, who caught it without fail..The Spear of Guan, right before their eyes.. "Now leave, and never return."

Wordlessly Master Guan brushed past Alexis, who spat onto his shoe. "You disgust me.."

Yet the elder didn't reply, and just continued on his way...Before Dojo looked up at the silhouette as person above them spoke.

"Come now, it's time for your dinner." Dojo quivered nervously as the jungle cats growled at them from below, Alexis was in deep thought though.

"I sure hope, you're talking to me.."

* * *

Alexis sighed as she sat down beside a large pond in the brightly lit place, frowning at her reflection...This was just to odd for her..

First, that Chase guy wouldn't show her his face...Second, he had literally EXPECTED her to not to eat anything...Then third, he had allowed her to freely roam around this..Amazing scenery, as if she wasn't a prisoner.

What was WITH this dude..?

And, if those things weren't weird enough, the cats weren't growling at her...In fac-

Oh, looky there.

Alexis looked down at her lap to see a large lion suddenly rest his head ontop of her legs...Pinning her down as the large cat purred..

"Lucky little feline, wouldn't you agree, Ying..?" Chase's voice asked from behind, making Alexis whip around while not moving her bottom half. Dark green hair, fully decked out in armor, yellowish skin, and golden amber eyes...

GOD DAMN IT, WHY WAS HE SO FAMILIAR?.!

"Vhy do you keep calling me Ying..?" Alexis questioned, before Chase snapped his fingers. Instantly, the lion rose from her lap and walked away, before Chase held out a hand to her...Slowly, the French girl gripped it, and was quickly set upon her feet.

"You really don't remember, do you, my dear Ying..." Chase then gave a small sigh, before smirking a bit. "Do not worry, you will...Soon enough."

Alexis blushed a bit at the way the man was looking at her, before stepping away from the man. "I-I am so'ah'y s'ah, but...But I 'eally don't knov vhat you a'he talking about.."

"Well then, I suppose we will have plenty of time to get...Reaquainted..." Chase commented, before kissing the hand that was closer to him, making Alexis blush a bit more. "Now, my cats have drawn you a bath...Please, do not put their work to waste."

Alexis looked into Chase's eyes, trying to find some sort of doubt of mischeif...Only to see none.."Fine..But, vhat vill you and Dojo be doing..?"

"Dojo and I have some...Associates to take care of.." Chase replied, before motioning for 2 of his cats. With soft nudges with their heads, Alexis soon found herself being lead away from Chase, passing Dojo on the way out.

"Bye Alexis..." Dojo softly spoke, Alexis waved her hand at him as she was showed a new path.

* * *

Alexis couldn't help but sigh a bit in relief, was it bad that...Well, that was the best bath she had ever had..? While dripping wet with a bathrobe on, Alexis was then lead to a large velvet-red room...Before being left in there by the cats, who stood guard by the door. Upon closer examination, Alexis gasped at the decor.

A large dark wood poster bed with lovely red sheets, black rugged carpets, with black wood vanity, closet door, table, and bookshelf...Wait scratch that..Book WALL. From above, Alexis saw the black gold chandelier, which held pink-ish candles that gave the room that..Warm, glow.

Alexis walked over to the closet, before opening to see a walk-in. The room was filled with expensive silk, lush velvet, warm cotton, spiderweb-like lace...

Alexis skimmed the walls as she walked into the small room, before finally picking some clothing. Black silk pants, a beautiful light blue silk blouse, white socks, and black flats.

Swiftly Alexis changed into these clothes (I an NOT describing her undergarments), before walking out of the room and looking at herself in the vanity...Adjusting her necklaces, and adjusting the Tao Choker before tying her hair with the light blue ribbon that Cl-

..

Oh god..

Alexis' eyes went wide suddenly, having realized that she...She...SHE HADN'T TOLD ANYBODY OF HER AND DOJO COMING HERE!

..

...

GOD DAMN IT GUAN!

* * *

Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay all looked down below from the Silver Manta Ray, all of them looking for Master Monk Guan. The jerk had TRADED Dojo and Alexis..!

When Clay got his hands on Guan...!

"There he is!" Omi told the group, before he put on an all-knowing face. "It is time we get to the top of this!"

"The bottom of this." Raimundo informed the boy, who nodded his head.

"That too..!"

* * *

The group had to hold back Clay once they landed on the ground, stopping Guan from traveling any further than he had planned.

"But...How is it possible that you would do such a thing..? You are a great warrior!" Omi told the Master, who frowned at this.

"I am afraid, I am no longer the great warrior I once was.." Master Monk Guan declared, before he started to reminisce. "Years ago, I fought Chase Young...The battle went on for days, severely testing our wills to win...I made the first error, and lost my Spear of Guan. Without it, I was nothing. Then, Chase Young offered me a chance to get it back."

"If you gave him Dojo and Alexis..!" Kimiko finished off, before once again straining to keep Clay at bay.

"Master Fung says, what makes a warrior strong is not the weapon..But the warrior holding the weapon." Omi wisely told his idol, who frowned at this.

"I am sorry...I will show you wear to find his palace, but..I'm afraid, that's all I can do.." Master Guan declared as he opened up the book, before Raimundo asked a question that had been bugging him.

"What does he want with Dojo and Nani..?"

"Chase Young was once on the side of good, however...He traded his soul for a potion that keeps him forever young." Master Guan told the group, before Raimundo looked at him.

"Aaaaaaand Nani..?"

"Alexis is the reincarnate of a herbal medicine woman named 'Ying', who had become the first Elemental Dragon while training alongside Dashi, Chase Young and I. During her time with us at the temple, Chase had begun to admire Ying for her ability to control everything around her...Yet, the dark spirits saw of their affection, and used it against all of us." Master Guan then sighed as Kimiko eyes skimmed over the ingredients for the potion. "Not long after Wuya was finally sealed away, with Dashi and Dojo leaving to spread the Shen Gong Wu, I was left with Ying and Chase at the Temple...Where, after staging an event to where it seemed as though Ying had chosen me to be hers, the dark spirits had given the potion to Chase."

Though the group was a bit shall-shocked by this, Kimiko began to read the ingredients aloud. "One cup of wheat grass, one table spoon of salt, a pinch of dried frog, and one whole...Dragon?.!"

* * *

Chase sighed as he walked away from the frightened Dojo, thinking of his Ying and of what had happened all those years ago.

After failing to try and convince Ying to join the Heylin-side, he had been sent into a spiral of fury...And ended up attacking Ying, who (of course) hadn't fought back. Why would she..? He was still Chase Young...

And yet, here she was. With him...Like they had planned before everything had changed..

Once he had stepped into the main circular room where he was planning on fighting those Xiaolin Warriors, he was glad to see Ying being lead into the room by his two lions.

"Thank you, now..Leave us." Chase boldly said, before the 2 feral cats bowed, before stalking away.

"Zank you, fo'h evahyzing...Chase Young."...Even the way she said his name, was the same...The odd fluid motion, with the slightest flick of the tongue. The 'ch' sound which reverberated through the ear, sharp as though striking a match...Only to end with the silent 'g' that barely sounded, which etched the roof of her mouth..Of course, the accent was...

New...

"I am only doing everything that I promised you." Chase softly spoke, before he found that the 2 were circling around the room..Just like old times. "Though, I must say Ying, your beauty hasn't faltered from all of these centuries."

Alexis nervously looked around then, both of them were on guard...Actually, scratch that (again). Alexis seemed to be on guard, while Chase.

Well..

He just seemed to be toying with her.

"Vhy do you keep calling me zhat..?"

"What..?" Chase was honestly confused at her question, quirking an eyebrow as he watched her movements..

"Ying...Vhy do you keep calling me Ying..?"

"Because, that is your name."

"Non, eet es not." Alexis declared, looking at the green-haired boy with determination. "I am Alexis Nanise...I am so'ah'y s'ah, but I..I am not you'ah Ying.."

..

...

"Very well then." Chase calmly spoke, before suddenly leaping at Alexis. "MONKEY STRIKE!"

As if by instinct, Alexis singled out his outreached hand and left ankle, the 2 nearest joints..Before gripping them, and placing her foot against his stomach as her back rolled onto the ground. "'EPULSE ZEE MONKEY!"

Chase Young smirked at this, purposely flying backwards and hitting the wall behind Alexis...Who was confused as she looked at her hands.

Where the heck did THAT come from..?

"Very good Ying..." Chase told her, holding out a hand for he girl to take. "Though, you have become a bit slow in your reaction time...But I assure you, that with practice, you can achieve the stature of perfection that you once held."

Alexis felt an odd tingling sensation in her stomach as she heard Chase's words, yet...They were heavier than butterflies, but not really that of sickness either.

It was more of a sense of...Oh god dang it, what was the word..?

Yet, during all her confusion, Alexis didn't notice how Chase was slowly lowering his head and-

* * *

This commercial break has been brought to you by my friend Rock, who is a littleral piece of trash for accidentally changing my Password...

* * *

Alexis stared at Chase's smirking face as he back away from her, her lips tingling..

..

...

"VHAT ZEE 'ECK MAN?.!" Alexis screamed out, before Chase sighed a bit.

"Of course, I almost forgot...You have not grown all that much.." Alexis was SERIOUSLY wondering if Chase was experiencing some sort of mental issue right now..."I suppose I will have to wait then."

Okay, seriously...WHAT THE HELL WAS HE TALKING ABOUT?.!

"Chase, I-I don't zink you get eet...I-I'm not zis Ying p'ah'son, I am-"

"CHAAAAAAAAAASE!" Jack's voice came from elsewhere, making the evil overlord glare at the direction.

"This pest again..Sorry, Ying, but I must insist that you leave." Chase declared, before snapping his fingers. Within seconds, Alexis found herself being dragged away from the room by 3 cats, confused out of her mind as to what just happened...

* * *

Alexis growled softly as she opened and closed every drawer that she could, trying to find some way out of the red room. With a frustrated groan, Alexis collapsed onto the soft comforts of the bed.

Was she ever getting out of here..?

..

...

Wait a minute. Alexis suddenly stood up on the bed, and noticed the openings along the top of the room, just like every other room in this place...Heh, never mind. She was gettin' out of here.

* * *

"Un." Alexis whispered as she looked at the opening that was closest to her, right above the bed, as she stood atop one of the poster bed's branches.

"Deux.." Alexis then slowly crouched a bit, bending her legs as she held the stick of a broom in her hands, tied with a piece of the red bedding..

"Trois!" Alexis exclaimed, jumping up slightly while throwing the broom through the opening that was about 6 feet above her. Once it went through, and Alexis was safely balanced atop the branch, she reeled back the bedding before feeling the broom hit both sides of the opening.

With a grunt Alexis wrapped the bedding around her hand, before starting to climb up the wall. Hoping, in all honesty, that she hadn't missed much..

* * *

Good, she hadn't. Alexis watched from the top of the room, standing in the opening while gazing down as Clay and Omi were thrown by Chase Young in a lizard form...

"Perhaps you will join me in a bowl of Dojo!" Chase Young told the group, before Alexis felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking behind her, the French-girl was surprised to see Master Guan...Talk about plot-twist..

"I wouldn't celebrate your victory just yet." Master Munk Guan declared for everyone to hear, making those bellow them look up.

"Master Monk Guan! Sister!" Omi happily cheered, smiling along with the rest of the group. "I knew you would come!"

"How could I resist joining you in fighting the dark forces of evil?" he did raise a good question..."Chase Young, I challenge you to a Showdown."

"A plain old, regular showdown..? We haven't had one of those in a long time.." Dojo commented, earning a look from Alexis. How was this NORMAL?.! With a glare from Chase Young, Dojo put an apple in his mouth and-...Wait, was Dojo in a pot of soup..?

"No Shen Gong Wu, we use only our martial arts skills." Chase told the bald monk above him, who agreed with this term.

"The wager will be, the freedom of Dojo and the monks...Including, Alexis." Master Guan stated, before looking at Alexis. "Stay here..."

With that, the elder jumped down onto the circular floor bellow, just as Chase brought out his own spear.

"And should I prevail, you will forever pledge your loyalty to me. And join the other fallen warriors who are enslaved in the beasts that serve me." Alexis looked down at the oncoming feral beasts in shock, before Jack quipped in.

"You'll turn him into a big cat? Oooh you are SO cutting-edge." speaking of cutting-edge, Chase Young replied by extending the blade in his spear...Before Jack took the apple from Dojo's mouth, and placed it in his own.

After some rather impressive agility with their spears, the 2 men shouted together as they charged towards one another. "GONG YI TAN PI!"

* * *

Alexis watched with wide-eyes as the 2 men ducked it out, amazed at the battle before her. The strikes, the flips, the clanging of sharp metal against another...

Before gasping when Chase Young hit Master Guan with enough force to send him sliding, the lizard-beast pressing down a spike on the floor to open up a large ring of lava around their battle field.

With a sudden swoop, Chase landed his foot against Guan's chest, and pushed him closely to the fire that started to rise around the ring.

"Loser Guan! Loser Guan! Los-" Jack was cut off from his second declaration when Alexis threw a shoe at his face, glaring at the genius before returning to the battle.

Guan aimed his spear then, propelling the chain-linked blade with enough force and trajectory to send Chase off of him. Before another blaze of fire, the bald-Master was back on his feet. Once again, he decided to do tricks with his spear...Seriously, wasn't there more important matters at hand..?

"You can not defeat me..Even the Spear of Guan won't save you." Chase told his once-friend, who was calm in this heated battle.

"What makes a warrior strong is not the weapon, but the warrior holding the weapon." during this sentence, Guan had taken the most amazing leap at Chase, before sticking his landing. Omi happily smiled at this, showing 2 thumbs-up.

With that in mind, Master Monk Guan stuck the blade of his spear into the ground, before doing...Well, what Alexis BELIEVED was a form of..Well, she didn't really know what to call it..

"Your theatrics are amusing, as are your skills in combat." once he said this, Chase leaped into the air before taking on an aerial battle with his opponent.

Punch was met with block, kick was met with hand..

Before finally, the 2 dropped back onto the ground to continue. This time, Chase started with using his tail to give a few whacks, only to repeat the same process as from the air...

Only for Chase to make the hit, sending a punch into Guan's torso that sent him flying into a wall..And he fell down. With a gasp everyone watched as the man fell, before...Well, before Alexis probably did the most idiotic thing she could think of..

Heck, she still doubted if she even HAD been thinking..

Without a second to spare, Alexis dove down into the firy-pit, forgetting her fears as she flew through the air. With rather odd speed, Alexis managed to grab Guan before nodding her head...

..

Before Guan realized what she was doing, and nodded his head in return. Quickly the elder man got above Alexis, and placed their feet together before Alexis...Well, basically, she pushed Guan upwards and out of the pit.

Looking above her head then as she fell faster, Alexis sighed in relief when she touched down to a strip of land that edged the fire...Great, now how was she gonna get out of this..?

..

...

With a sigh, Alexis furrowed her eye brows before looking around...And grinning happily when she saw Raimundo lowering a rope from where the group was at, about 9 meters away.

..

Didn't she have all the luck..?

* * *

Alexis watched as she was finally brought back up, right before the floor closed. With a happy hug from the group, they ran over to Master Monk Guan...Before the cats suddenly came out, growling at them as they took defensive positions.

"Yes..! We can still stop them!" Jack happily spoke, earning him another shoe to the face from Alexis...Man, next time, she was gonna wear socks underneath flats.

Everyone was back-to-back then, getting ready for whatever-

"No!" wait...WHAT did Chase say..? "I accepted their challenge...And lost...They're free to go."

With that the cats departed, before Chase spoke another line for the group. "I'm certain that our paths will cross again."

"As I, too, am certain." Omi declared for the group, before Chase smiled at Alexis.

"Please, take care Ying...I look forward to see how much you've grown the next time we meet." Alexis glared at this, before she and the others left...Only for her to wait for Dojo, who got a look from Chase.

"Just leaving, I'M with them!" Dojo spoke quickly, before rushing out of the soup and into Alexis' arms.

..

..

"Take ca'he also, Chase." Alexis whispered out, before leaving with the rest of the group. "I 'ope you vill vake up f'ah'om you'ah d'ah'eam.."

* * *

Alexis frowned at Master Monk Guan, bowing to him in with a sincere apology.

"Please, fo'give me...I shouldn't 'ave said zos zings to you.." Alexis whispered as the group came up to a clearing, the elder smiling down at her.

"It is quite all right, if I were you...I would have said the same thing."

"'eally..?"

"No.." Alexis giggled at this a bit, before blinking when she remembered something.

"Guan...'oo es Ying..?" Alexis questioned, looking at the man with confused yet saddned eyes for some reason.

..

...

"Here, take this." Guan said as he held something out for Alexis, placing it in her hands. "It will unlock all the answers you are looking for...Someday.."

Alexis looked down into her palm, blinking in surprise at the Ying-Yang symbol necklace...Yet...Well, this was rather odd, really...It looked as if the symbol had been cut into 3 separate pieces, and she had gotten only a third of it..

While Alexis was in the odd trance as she looked over the necklace, the others said their thanks to their Master..Before he suddenly gave Omi, his prized Spear.

"I want you to have this Omi...I have a feeling, I will not be needing it anymore." with that Guan bowed before the group, everyone smiling enviously at Omi.

"The Spear of Guan..! I could not accept something so valuable...!" Omi and the group then looked up, before gawking when they saw that the bald-elder...Was gone. "You need not twist my foot, I will make an exception this once.."

* * *

The group looked a bit worried as they watched Alexis, who was sitting a top the roof of the dinning building. She had been sitting up there for hours, a thoughtful look on her face as she stared at the necklace Master Monk Guan had given her.

"Should we tell her about Ying..?" Kimiko asked the group, before Master Fung shook his head.

"I believe it would be better if we let Alexis...Find out on herself." Master Fung declared, before he ushered his students along to give the Nature Dragon some privacy from their prying eyes.

* * *

It was well in the late night when Clay climbed atop the roof, sitting down beside Alexis.

"How're ya holdin'..?" Clay softly questioned, his only reply was a small shrug of the shoulders.

"Look...Ah can never understand what happened to ya back at Chase's Palace..But yer back here Sugar." Clay clarified, noticing how Alexis' eyes twitched towards him a bit. "He can't get ya while yer here...Ah won't let 'em.."

..

...

"Merci, Cher." Alexis softly whispered, hugging the cowboy as she tried to put on a brave face. "I needed to 'ear zat."

"Yer welcome Sugar..Now, ya mind tellin' me what that snake did ta ya..?"

...

"Veell..."

**~5 Minutes Later~**

Master Fung stared in shock as all of his students and Dojo tried to hold back the charging Clay, who was yelling out what seemed like death-threats to Chase Young...Oy, why did he have to deal with teenagers..?

* * *

Mayhemb; Well, hope ya enjoyed..!


	30. The Evil Within

Mayhemb; Okay, time for some...*jazz-hands* Action.

* * *

Kimiko had her hair in a high ponytail, and was wearing a dark green long-sleeved almost knee-length dress/jumpsuit, pink/green striped socks, and red high-tops. Alexis was wearing a purple Road-Runner t-shirt, black jeans, dark blue boots, her Ying-Yang necklace, her heart pendent, the Tao Choker, (her blue bird earrings,) and had her hair down with the ribbon acting as a nice bow.

Alexis and the boys were close behind Kimiko, who was running briskly along the swamp finally coming up to the tree where the newest Shen Gong Wu was stored in, and using the Lotus Twister.

Yet, as Kimiko's luck would have it, her over-stretched arm made her unbalanced...Resulting in the Japanese-girl throwing the Shen Gong Wu, right into Jack's hands.

"This Mosaic Scale is mine! Too bad!" Jack gloated, before he proceeded to do a victory dance.

"You do the dance happy too soon Jack Spicer!" Omi declared, before assaulting the tree with a variety of kicks. Though Alexis was a bit saddened by this, she was happy to see Jack fall down...Only for him to call out his Jack-Bots.

"Need a lil' help there partner..?" Clay asked Omi, who gave them all a smile.

"No, there is only 5 of them." Omi happily replied, before making quick work of the robots. Once he was done with the mechanical nemesis, Omi sweep-kicked Jack, making the boy fall into a pond of water and sending the Wu straight into Raimundo's jumping form.

"And it's a quarter-kick by Omi, in for the goal!" Raimundo cheered, before the group watched as Jack was carried away. Once he was out of sight, Raimundo decided to poke-fun of the wet Kimiko, who had also fallen in a pond of water.

"Hey, no one said anything about you going for a swim..!" Raimundo joked cheerfully, making Kimiko glare at him.

"Water's fine, wanna join me..?"

"Nah, water's not my element." with that the Brazilian stepped back, allowing Omi to come near Kimiko as he held out the Lotus Twister.

"Looks like you dropped this...Is that why Jack got to the Shen Gong Wu before you..?" Kimiko glared at this as she trudged out of the water, glaring at the group before her.

"No..!"

"Then...He out-ran you.?" Alexis looked to Raimundo, holding up 3 fingers.

"No!" Raimundo nodded his head, holding up 2.

"Oh...Then-ah..He must have outsmarted you with one of his under-handed trickery." Then together the both of them reached 1, while pointing at Kimiko as she yelled ou-

"JUST DROP IT OKAY OMI?.!" Raimundo and Alexis smirked at each other, fist-bumping as they did so, before Clay stepped in to clear all of this fuss.

"Aaaw it don't matter much how it happened, it's ours now. Let's head 'em up, and move 'em out." with that the group started to leave, only for Omi to add in a rather...Idiotic comment.

"Yes, we should forget the whole thing..! Anyone can make a mistake." Omi was then shoved back a bit by the sheer volume of Kimiko's ragging voice then.

"I, DON'T, MAKE, MISTAKES!"

"That was fast, how'd it go..?" Poor Dojo, he had to come in and ask that at JUST the wrong time.

"BE QUIET!"

"What..? What did I say?.!" Dojo asked, before being picked up by Alexis.

"Eet es al'ight Dojo, Kimiko es just 'aving anozah 'issy-fit." Alexis whispered to the dragon, who 'oooooh'ed in understanding.

* * *

Clay sighed as he hugged Alexis from behind, the French-girl smiling at this as she stirred the pot of gumbo she was working on.

"Bonjour Cher."

"Howdy Sugar." Clay whispered back, enjoying the silence that enveloped the 2. Sure was a bit more relaxin' than havin' Kimiko yell.

"A'he you 'eally going to keep doing zis..?" Alexis questioned, smiling at Clay's protective gaze. Though it annoyed her at times, it was rather flattering nonetheless.

"Eeeyup.."

"Not even vhen zhere a'he no ozah boys a'hound..?"

"Eeeyup."

"Can I convince you zat I am fine alone..?"

"No-pe." Alexis smiled at this, gigging at Clay's straight face. "Ah ain't kiddin' Sugar, ah'm not lettin' that no good two-faced varmint near ya while yer alone."

..

She had to guess that he was talking about Chase.

After turning down the heat on the gumbo, Alexis turned around and hugged Clay. "Cher, zough I am flattahed zat you a'he so p'otective...I am a big g'ah'l, I can take ca'he of monself."

Clay frowned at this, gently putting his hands against Alexis' cheeks. "Ah know that Sugar it's just that...Ah don't want 'im ta...Well, ta get ya.."

..

...

"I'll be fine, mon Cher..Don't vo'ah'y." Alexis whispered before pressing her lips against Clay's, earning a blushing smile from the cowboy. "Nov get going, zee boys a'he vaiting fo'h you, oui..?"

"Yeah, we're playin' some card games...You wanna join?"

"Non, I still 'ave some cho'ah'es to do. Maybe aftah." Clay smiled at this, kissing Alexis' nose as the smaller girl went back to work.

"Okay, see ya Sugar."

* * *

Alexis sighed as she scrubbed away the mud and muck from the group's clothing, having offered to clean the ones the group was wearing in the swamp. Even though she lived in Louisiana for a little while, she had still learn a trick or two with stubborn stains like these ones. Once they were all nice and clean, Alexis hung them up on a clothes wire, before pulling out the Sword of the Storm and activating it.

After a quick dry-cycle, and once she folded all the clothes, Alexis went into the compounds. Going in order Alexis put away Kimiko's clothing, Raimundo's (throwing his clothes in his face), Omi's, Clay's, and finally her own...

Though, when she was in Clay's room and setting down his clothes beside the chest in his room, she flinched when the wooden carrier suddenly shook.

...

Despite her better judgement, Alexis opened the chest..And gasped at what was inside. Th-The broken Mosaic Scales?.!

Wait...D-Did Cher...

No, no, Clay wouldn't do that...But...Then, why would it be in his own room..?

..

...

Looking around nervously, Alexis quickly took the broken Wu, hiding it in the folds of her own clothes..Before calmly walking back to her room, hiding the damaged object beneath her blankets and her matress. Thankfully, Dojo had decided to spend the night with Master Fung again.

After dusting her pants from any debris on her, Alexis calmly walked over to Raimundo's room, where the group was playing cards.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she rolled over in her bed, her headphones straying from her ears as she did so. The Wu behind her made it a biiit uncomfortable to sleep, but she had managed.

**~1 Hour Later~**

Alexis was softly snoring as the moon rose high into the sky, her eyes fluttering as the sweet dreams caressed her mind..Yet, unknown to her, a...Creature, crawled out of one of the broken Mosaic Scale pieces.

The Creature climbed up Alexis' back, onto her shoulder, then neck, before finally trailing up and into her ear.

The French-girl started to toss and turn a bit, her hand slamming against the hammock above her, muttering inaudible words as she did so.

...

Only to stop suddenly, and taking a deep breath...Before her eyes opened wide, revealing black irises as her teeth became rather jagged.

"Eet's good to be free again." though one could hear Alexis' accent, a dominant demonic voice covered up most of it as she sat up. "

"And this time...Nobody vill be able to sto'ah'p me." Alexis darkly declared while climbing the compound roof, laughing maniacally at the moon above. Oh, to be FREE AGAIN!

* * *

"Can't catch me!" Kimiko chimed as she and the others ran through the tree branches, all of them laughing happily as Alexis stayed hidden within the foliage.

Yet once Kimiko stopped at a branch above her, Alexis reached and and dragged the tree limb down, before releasing it and catapulting Kimiko away. Alexis was darkly cackling at this, before Raimundo jumped onto the branch beside her.

"Hey Nani, what gives..?"

"Ohhh.." Alexis then put on a thoughtful face, yet still retained that crooked smile. "You."

Before Raimundo could ask, his branch started to shake..Before finally falling off of the tree, making him land right onto Kimiko.

"Raimundo! Are you alri-" Omi then let out a yell as the new limb he just jumped on also broke off, and he also fell on the other monks.

"Sugar..? What's gottin' inta you..?" Clay asked as he jumped and held onto the tree Alexis was in, before the Nature Dragon laughed at his face. Only to disappear into the piles of leaves and branches.

"It appears that someone sawed the limb..!" Omi said as he looked at the branch he had stepped on, quickly Raimundo did the same.

"Yeaaaah, some with this one..!"

Yet before anyone else could talk, they all looked to see Alexis kicking down a tree as Clay yelled while he hung on...Before the tree fell onto the other monks. Once they all had their heads out of the dense greens, Alexis appeared before them.

"Gotta go, but let's do it again zometime. Oui-hee-hee-hee!.?" Alexis managed to ask before going off into a mad cackle, then running away.

"Anyone notice Alexis is acting a little...Strange..?" Kimiko questioned the group, before realizing that Clay...Well, the cowboy just didn't seem in the mood to talk..

* * *

Alexis evilly chuckled as she stored the Reversing Mirror into her tan bag...Only to turn her head up, just in time for her and Jack to meet eye-to-eye.

..

...

"Uh...I'm not here to raid your Shen Gong Wu." Jack calmly asked, before he was a bit surprised at Alexis' reply.

"Vho's stopping you..?"...Well, this was new..

**~Few Minutes Later~**

"Vell Jack, if you 'elp me find the Monarc Wings.." Alexis then paused as she pulled out the Star Hanabi from it's drawer. "I'll make eet worth your while.."

"Are you asking if we can form and evil alliance..?" Boy, for an evil genius, this kid was DUMB...Buuuut..

"Put eet there, baby." Alexis said as she reached out her hand, only to duck underneath Jack's and suddenly giving him The Melvin (The Melvin is a variant where the victim's underwear is pulled up from the front). Yep, DUMB.

* * *

Alexis was blank-faced as she and Jack left the vault, the bag of Shen Gong Wu over her shoulders and-

"Alexis..? What are you doing with Jack Spicer..?" Kimiko asked, the others right beside her as she did so.

"Alexis and I have formed an evil super-genius alliance..!"

"Sister, I order you to put down those Shen Gong Wu! I do not wish to hurt you!" once Omi said that, however, Alexis dropped the sack..Only to suddenly grip Omi's pants, pantsing him before pulling upwards, dangling the boy in the air by the pant-parts in her hand...With a simple flick of the wrists then, Alexis threw Omi at the Temple-Wall.

"Alexis! What's gotten into you?.!" Kimiko yelled at her, before turning her head upward as Alexis flipped over her body. Without a second though, Alexis grabbed both of Kimiko's pigtails, giving them a good pull, before going through a tornado-like motion and throwing the Japanese-girl into the wall also.

While she was busy laughing, Raimundo came up from behind and took ahold of Alexis' arms by slipping his own under her armpits. "Come on Nani, it's us! You're palls and family!"

Yet she didn't seem to hear him, because in a second Raimundo found his arms suddenly being pressed against his side while he yelled as Alexis gave him a rather nasty noogie. Then, the Wind Dragon met the same fate as the ones of Water and Fire..

..

This only left Clay.

"Now Sugar, ah don't wanna hurt chu.." Clay started out, before shuttering a bit as Alexis' cackle.

"Zen this vill be easy.." with that Alexis tackled Clay, and in a matter of moments, the cowboy was on the ground hog-tied with his own lasso...And, his pants were to his knees, before he was thrown over at the others.

"Alexis, you have turned into such a freak!" Jack commented as Alexis began to laugh once again, before he grinned. "I LOVE it!"

* * *

"Another raid..? You know, maybe we should look into getting insurance on these things..!" Dojo commented as he and the monks followed Master Fung through the vault, before he stopped at one of the spaces.

"Most disturbing...They have taken the Mosaic Scale. It is a most unpredictable Shen Gong Wu, used to create mischief..." Master Fung told his students, before Kimiko pipped in.

"They didn't take it...I did.." Kimiko confessed, before she frowned at the others.

..

...

"Come, we will try to put all of the pieces together..But not here." Master Fung told his students, before ushering them out of the vault.

* * *

Alexis watched as Jack knocked on the door of Chase Young's palace, before his voice boomed out.

"What do you want now you insect..?" Chase yelled out, bravely (or stupidly) Jack gave a smile.

"I brought you something, I think you'll like..!"

...

"...Very well.." Chase spoke in a rather annoyed tone, before Jack ran out of the way of the door..Only to end up being crushed by it anyway, before he was dragged inside by a feral cat.

"Uh..I-It's okay! I don't mind walking..!" Jack commented, before he let out a 'umph' when he was dropped. Yet, without a second thought to the pain or abuse he was being put through, Jack let out a whistle at the indoor decor of the palace. "Chase, you know, your crib really rocks-"

"SILENCE Worm, or would you like to become a chew-toy for one of my cats..?" Chase seemed to actually be contemplating the option he was giving Jack, before noticing Ying...Before, soon taking note, of her changed atmosphere. Could it be..?

"No-no! Wait! Check it out, I brought you these Shen Gong Wu..!" Jack seemed a bit too happy for this, before the evil mastermind above started to descend the stairs.

"I have no need of your trinkets.."

"Ooooh..Kay...You're a hard guy to please..! U-Uh.." Jack then remembered Alexis, regaining his grin as he patted her back. "How about a Xiaolin Warrior..? This little-lady will do ANYTHING evil! I taught her everything evil thing she knows."

Alexis grimaced at this, before slipping underneath Jack's arm, and giving the evil genius a rather nasty wedgie.

"See what I mean..?" Jack managed to squeak out, before Alexis chimed in.

"Nice undies.." with that Alexis gave another evil cackle, only confriming Chase's thoughts as he stood before the French-girl..

"You half-wit, this woman is clearly possessed..!" Jack didn't seem to understand this though.

"Right..! And that's...Good..?"

"One can only be truly evil when one chooses it's path. Ying has not..!" Chase declared, before speaking to the possessor directly. "I see we are still up to our old tricks Sibini. What's it been, a thousand years..?

"A zousand and one, but who's counting..?" Chase sighed a bit at Sibini's voice, before turning around and walking away...Missing when Alexis punched Jack in the gut.

"Leave at once..! I have no interest in your idiocy, you're more annoying than you are evil..!...But just know this, Sibini. If you dare hurt that hostess body of yours, I will personally squish you between my fingers." Chase told the demonic presence in Alexis, who was already walking away.

"What's-a Sabini..?" Jack questioned, before yelling when a cat jumped on him, and dragged him out the door. "It was nice seeing you again Chase! Hey, don't be a stranger!"

* * *

"For centuries, a michevious spirit Sibini was trapped inside the Mosaic Scale. When the Scale was broken, that spirit was freed and took over Alexis' body." Master Fung told his students, before Kimiko confessed.

"Ooooh it's all my fault..! I broke the Scale, b-but I hid it in Clay's room though..!" Kimiko confessed, before a light bulb turned on over Raimundo's head, before he slapped a hand against his cheek.

"Of course, it's so obvious now..!" Raimundo called out, before he got a few mixed looks from the others. "Come on, you'll understand soon."

With that, Raimundo lead the group out of the room really quick, and into the bedding pavilion.

"Okay, Kimiko, pretend your Alexis." Raimundo instructed, the Fire Dragon slowly nodded his head. "Okay...So, you just got back from washing and drying the clothes, and are returning them all."

Kimiko followed, before remembering how Alexis had moved. "I went to Kimiko's room, then your's Raimundo...I even threw your clothes in your face...Then I went into Omi's.."

"But..We did not see Sister holding the Shen Gong Wu though..!" Omi butted in, before Raimundo gave him a look.

"Okay, so...You're going to probably return Clay's clothes first, since you wanna get your clothes taken care of last." Raimundo declared, before Kimiko slowly entered the cowboy's room...And noticing the pile of clothing that was neatly folded beside the chest.

"I, as Alexis, then crouch down to put Clay's clothes beside the chest.." Kimiko started, before noticing something. "Uh...Guys?"

"Yeah Kimiko..?" Dojo asked, slithering towards the Fire Dragon, who turned to them with a worried look.

"I-I was sure that I completely closed the latch on Clay's chest when I left.." Kimiko stated, before pointing to the latch on the chest, which was undone...

"Clay, if you would please." Raimundo told the cowboy, who nodded his head as he opened the chest, allowing Kimiko to look in.

"And..? It's still gone..!" Kimiko shouted, before the Wind Dragon held up his fingers, signaling them all to wait.

"Okay...Now, as Alexis, you find the broken Mosaic Scale in Clay's chest...What is your first thought..?" Kimiko thought about this for a moment, before her eyes widened.

"Did Clay break this..?"

"Right! But, if I know Nani like I think I do, she would try to deny it and argue with herself about all of this. Before, finally, coming up to one conclusion." Raimundo then stood before Kimiko, smiling down at her. "What would you do if your boyfriend, who really-really-really-REALLY-REEEALL-"

"RAIMUNDO!" Clay yelled at the Brazilian, who gave him a smile.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself..Okay, back to the question. What would you do if your boyfriend, who liked you just as much as you liked him, had broken something like a Shen Gong Wu..?"

...

..

Kimiko then gasped, before running into Alexis' room. "I WOULD HIDE IT IN MY OWN ROOM!"

Raimundo then grinned at the group, before looking down at Omi. "And you say those detective shows are a waste of time..!"

The boys then drew back the curtains, to see Kimiko shuffling through Alexis' bed, where an odd lump lai-...

"UH...Guys..?" Kimiko started, before she held up the 2 pieces of the Mosaic Scale...Her lips quivering as tears filled her eyes.

"But I..I had...I had no clue that it would turn her evil!" Kimiko called out, dropping the pieces as her hands cupped around her crying face. Slowly, Master Fung walked over to the Fire Dragon then.

"Making a mistake is not a sign of weakness, Kimiko. It is not being able to admit it, that is the true mistake." with that, Master Fung lead the group out of Alexis' room, and back to the room with the Scroll.

"Now then, what does this Sabini want..?" Raimundo questioned, this time Dojo had the answer.

"The Monarch Wings."

"It is the Sister Shen Gong Wu of unimaginable strength. It will reveal itself within a short amount of time of the other. When the two join, their powers will become far greater than the 2 individually. If Sibini gets the Monarch Wings, he will no longer need a host..He will become invincible."...Why couldn't Master Fung ever give them GOOD news..? Why is it always an EVIL spirit..? Why not one that gives out free ice cream, huh..?

"Then we must stop him at once..!" Omi declared for the group, yet Master Fung had another word to the wise.

"Be cautious. The longer the Sibini spirit inhabits Alexis, the stronger he becomes." well, that was just GREAT!

* * *

Alexis grunted as she moved aside a rock, not affected at all by the gushing geysers around her.

"Sibini! Prepare for a humiliating defeat!" Omi called out from a nearby rock, making Alexis glare at him.

"You?.! I eat biggah things than you for breakfast..!" Alexis boldly declared, before she was surrounded by all four monks. Well, this aught to be fun..

"Talk all you want, but you are going up..!"...Oh Omi.."

"I think he means down." Raimundo chimed in, Clay nodding his head in agreement.

"Sorry Alexis, but this is for your own good..!" Kimiko stated, before jumping up and preforming the Judolette Flip...Only to stare in shock as Alexis blocked each one of her kicks, before kicking the Fire Dragon away herself.

"TYPHOON BOOM! WIND!" Raimundo called out from another side, making Alexis growl against the wind as it tried to push her back...Keh, tried. Alexis walked against the current, before side-stepping and kicking Raimundo into his own up-draft...Before the Brazilian was met with the side of rock.

"Ah'm sorry Sugar..B-But this is fer yer own good.." Clay said, before preforming the Seismic Kick. With a laugh Alexis jumped up as the ground bellow her, before kicking the rocks that rose to her height at Clay. The cowboy yelled as he was buried then under a good pile, before Omi came from behind with his Tornado Strike.

Surely, she could not reflect that!...Oh, how they were wrong..

"REVERSING MIRROR!" Alexis called out, pulling the Shen Gong Wu from her back, before sending the water current straight back at Omi and the others.

"It looks like Super evil genius Jack Spicer, has finally found the perfect partner!" Jack declared, only to yell in shock when Alexis suddenly used the Tangle Web Comb on him. Well...He really should have seen that coming..

"Hey! Why'd you do that?.!" Jack yelled at her, before falling to the ground.

"Vhat makes you zink I need a partner, partner..?" Alexis questioned, before picking up the Monarch Wings. "I've got what I came for."

Yet, before Alexis could get very far, the Wings were kicked out of her hands by the still-fighting Kimiko. Not even half a minute later, the Fire Dragon was thrown away again by the possessed Nature Dragon.

"We have to keep fighting..!" Kimiko told the group, who agreed with her. "We can not let Sibini win!"

Raimundo and Clay tried the same thing, only for them both to be tossed aside as well. "How can we stop the unstoppable..?"

Then, it appeared as if Omi was recalling something...Before the Water Dragon stood before his Sister, who charged at him.

"REPULSE THE MONKEY!" Omi yelled out, taking Alexis arm and kicking the girl over him as his back hit the ground.

"Nice move Omi!"

"Way ta go little partner..!" Raimundo and Clay cheered from the side, before Omi continued this same thing 2 more times...Before Alexis rolled onto her back, groaning as her eyes were covered by her bangs.

"Ha-ha! I have successfully exhausted Alexis, Sibini! Now you must come out!" Omi stated to the evil spirit, who actually listened to him as he crawled out of Alexis ear...Before the Nature Dragon just felt...Blank.

* * *

Alexis groaned a bit as she strained to open her eyes, feeling as though all her energy had been drained...Before forcing herself up, just as Kimiko hopped over to the boys with a newly-fixed Mosaic Scale that had the Monarch Wings on it...Man, she must have missed SOME party..

"Sibini won't be getting out of here again..!" Kimiko chimed, before they all noticed that Alexis was back up.

"Sugar!"

"Sister!" Omi happily chimed, hugging Alexis' legs as she tried to recall everything.

"Nani..? How ya feeling..?"

"Like I just vhen to zee best pahty in zee vo'ah'ld...But I do not 'emembah eet." Alexis replied as Omi let go of her, Raimundo grinned at this.

"Well, the little-lady's back!" Raimundo cheered as he slapped Alexis' shoulder, accidentally making the Nature Dragon fall down...Before she began to softly snore, having fallen back asleep. Quickly Clay picked her up, and placed his hat atop her head.

"It's good ta have ya back Sugar." Clay whispered to the sleeping girl, who seemed to smile a bit at this. After waiting for Omi a bit, the group then left for home.

* * *

"Soooo what do you remember..?" Kimiko asked Alexis, who was bundled up and had an ice pack on her head and back, while her feet were soaking in some water.

"Not much...I-I did evahyvones laund'ah'y, ve played c'ah'ds, I vent to bed..Z-zen..Zen zat's about it.."

"Well, that about covers it!" Kimiko happily chimed, before Master Fung droned out her name. "Okay..! So I accidentally broke a Shen Gong Wu and didn't tell anyone, I hid it in Clay's chest where you took it and hid it because you were worried about him getting in trouble. And then this gross evil earwig named Sibini crawled into your ear and you were possessed by an evil annoying spirit. But then we fought it, had you beat up, and chased it out of your head and trapped it forever back where it came..!...*sigh* That's all!"

Alexis stared at Kimiko with wide eyes, shocked at how fast the girl could ramble...Before she looked at Omi.

"Get zee O'ah'b of To'nami and f'ah'eeze mon 'ead please, zis es not enough ice.." Alexis declared, before groaning as she fell backwards onto the floor.

"I think she took that well, don't you..?" Kimiko asked the group, and nervously looked around when none of them answered her. "Right..."

* * *

Alexis sighed as she laid down in her bed, having been demoted to it for a few hours so her body could regain what energy it lost.

"Uhm...Sister..?" Omi questioned as he entered the room, Alexis looked to him and motioned for him to come inside. With quick and easy steps, Omi made it to where he sat beside the elder girl. "I...I know this may sound odd...But do you know a move called, Repeal the Monkey..?"

..

...

That was the one part of her story that she hadn't told the group, the part where she and Chase had been fighting..

...

..

"Non, mon frere...I do not.."

"Oh...Okay! Well, I-I just wanted to...To know if you did."

"Okay...Nov, mon frere...Could you please leave me alone..? I need to take a nap."

"Oh, of course sister." with that Omi bowed to Alexis, before leaving the French-girl's room...Not noticing the pained look in her eyes as she watched him leave, not knowing of what truly happened...

But, then again, no one really knew what had happened...Right..?

* * *

Mayhemb; Few, 2 updates in one day again..! (sorta)...Okay, hope ya enjoy!


	31. The Deep Freeze

Mayhemb; The Lunar Locket, a rather nifty trinket, as Chameleon-Kimiko would say.

* * *

The group happily exited the bedding compound, all in their swimwear.

Alexis in a light blue one-piece, Raimundo in green swim shorts, Omi in a dark blue with float tubes around his waist and shoulders, Kimiko in a turquoise two-piece and hat (with purple sunglasses), and Clay in darker turquoise swim shorts with his hat on.

"Whooo! Dudes, can you believe The Man broke down and gave us a day off..?" Raimundo asked as he hauled out a soccer ball and a few towels, Alexis right behind him with sunscreen and 2 collapsible chair.

"No, it is so very much unlike Master Fung. Especially when we have so much to learn!" Omi exclaimed, Alexis prayed that the boy hadn't jinxed them in some way, shape, or form..

"Easy there partner, you gotta learn ta chill..!" Clay was met with a confused expression from Omi. "Uh...Kick-back..?"

...

Omi just shrugged his shoulder, before the group started to set everything up.

"I'll get the barbie going..!" Kimiko chimed, before using the Eye of Dashi to summon an electric cloud. Though Alexis shuttered at this, she was glad to see the cloud expel only one bolt of lightning, which lit the grill. Without a second though, the French-girl tossed an assortment of hamburgers, hot dogs, sausages, corn, and shrimp down onto the hot metal.

Behind her, Clay then used the Fist of Tebbigong to make a large crater in the ground, which Omi soon filled with the Orb of Tornami.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she laid down on one of the towels, sipping from a coconut that she had gotten from inside and cut in half. Geez, she NEEDED this time off.

"CANNON BAAAAAAALL!" Clay yelled out, running past her and jumping into the Shen Gong Wu-made pool...Before Raimundo went over to Alexis, and whispered something in her ear...Before the 2 grinned as they went to go get their surfboards.

**~Less Then 2 Minutes Later~**

Alexis was grinning as she held onto her white surfboard that had black flowers and accents on it, Raimundo was beside her with a purple with yellow-accented surfboard in his own hand.

"Who wants to catch a few waves..?" Raimundo asked Omi and Clay, who stared at them in slight confusion. Without waiting for a reply, Raimundo brought out the Sword of the Storm, creating a wave...That actually swept up the dragons of Water and Earth as those of Nature and Wind rode the curl.

"Hey, dudes look! I'm hanging 10!" Raimundo called out, as Alexis rolled her eye at this. Yet, Raimundo hadn't accounted for the fact that the pool, was just a pool...Which ended up with the wave crashed into the book-reading-under-a-umbrella Kimiko.

Once the group was out of the wreckage, and Alexis helped Omi from the tree he had gotten stuck in, Dojo came towards them with the Scroll.

"Hey! Gang! Got a live-one incoming!" Dojo called out, before opening the Scrolls to show them their newest Wu. "It's the Shen Gong Wu called the Lunar Locket. Whoever possesses it, can control the phases of the moon!"

"Oh, tres bien."

"There's no time to lose..!" that was when Dojo started to smell the food Alexis had been grilling. "Saaay is that a double-garlic bratwurst I smell grilling..?"

"Oui, eet es."

"No reason to go after a Shen Gong Wu, on an empty stomach." Omi quickly slammed the lid onto the grill, staring down at the upset looking Dojo.

"There is too much at stake Dojo, I'm afraid this can not wait."

"Tell that to my stomach, he so hates to be teased." Alexis frowned at the pouting dragon, before quickly re-opening the lid and placing one of the bratwursts on a bun, which she gave to Dojo.

"'ere, ve can 'ave mo'he vhen ve get back 'ome."

"Thanks Alexis, your a real friend..! To both dragons," Dojo then paused as he scarfed down the treat. "*smacks lips* And their stomachs."

* * *

Alexis shivered in her winter clothes as they flew over a ski lift, already hating this Shen Gong Wu hunt. Everyone but Kimiko was wearing the same Winter-gear as when they went to Russia.

Now Kimiko was wearing a purple with white fur snow hat, the same shirt as before, a red-black diamond skirt, and pink with white fur boots.

"There it is, the Lunar Locket..!" Kimiko called out, before one of Jack's (rather sharply dressed) robot came flying near it. "That Bot's gonna get there first..!"

"Not if ah can help it..!" Clay declared, before running ran up to Dojo's neck.

"Be ca'ful Cher!" Alexis exclaimed, before watching as Clay jumped off of the Dragon's head. THAT WASN'T CAREFUL!

"Seismic Kick, EARTH!" Clay yelled out mid-jump, and once he landed on the mountain he caused a small snow avalanche, bringing the locket to him.

"Just because we're mortal enemies, does it mean we can't be friends..?" the Dude-Bot asked, before using a laser-eye to cut through the rock just a bit higher than the cowboy's feet. Within a second, the rock fell off the mountain along with Clay, yet they were soon met with snow as the Texan slid down. Looking back up, the group watched as the robot used an odd magnet-hand to attract the Lunar Locket.

"Typhoon-boom! WIND!" Raimundo was quick on his feet and made a spiralling air-current that managed to get the Locket out of the magnet's path..Yet, just as it was about to reach the Brazilian's hands, it was taken by the Dude-Bot.

"What do you say afterwards, we throw around the old pigskin..?" the robot questioned, even going so far as to toss a football-shaped piece of snow at Raimundo, who destroyed it in the air.

"Sorry, I don't play ball with machines." Raimundo declared, before he and Alexis nodded. Quickly the 2 linked arms and got back-to-back, before Raimundo started to spin Alexis into the air while she prepared to kick as the 2 started to create a whirling tornado. (kinda like in chapter 8) Once they were close enough, Raimundo let go of the French-girl, sending her flying with a foot prepared to kick the Dude-Bo-

"Maybe, we could get some coffee later..!" the robot calmly said as he gripped Alexis' knee, before taking her waist and making a tornado motion, then sending the Nature Dragon flying over the group's head as she yelled. Not to far behind her, Raimundo ran at the tie-wearing robot.

"Was it something I said..?" the robot asked, before throwing Raimundo away also.

Alexis groaned as she got her head out of the snow drift, shaking it as Kimiko preformed the Judolette Kick on the metal-menace...Sending the Lunar Locket flying towards the edge of the mountain. Quickly Alexis got up and ran after the Locket, while Kimiko was buried underneath a large pile of snow. Omi then tried to attack him also, doing his Tornado Strike; Ice, sending the man backwards creating a deep hole in the snow.

"Why do we have to fight all the time..? Like is too short."...Alexis actually had to agree with the robot's sentence, that was oddly true...NO! She had a Shen Gong Wu to retrieve! She glanced back, however, when Omi landed in the same snow drift as the others. "We could have been like brothers.."

Once again, Alexis returned her focus on the Lunar Locket, just as the others started to also. Including-

"Get that Shen Gong Wu before we lose it!" Wuya told Jack, who yawned as he pressed a button, sending a metal claw out of the ship.

"Nobody wants to be my friend..!" Dude-Bot proclaimed, just as Alexis finally got the Locket...Yet, Jack's claw ended up getting her ankle, forcing her up and off the ground.

"G-GUYS!" Alexis squeaked out, trying to stay calm as her head swung over the cavern bellow them.

"HANG ON NANI!" Raimundo called out, before Kimiko looked at him.

"What's she supposed to hang onto..?"

From above, Jack glanced down at Alexis, before using his remote and throwing the girl into a snow pile...Before taking the Lunar Locket, which flew freely into the air upon her impact. Alexis groaned in pain, as her luck had it, a large rock was what the snow was covering..

"Sugar..! You alright..?" Clay asked the French-girl, who groaned a bit as she got out of the snow while looking up at Clay.

"Oui...But..I 'ave a question, Cher."

"Which is..?" Clay questioned as he helped the wobbly Alexis up, the Nature Dragon looking at him with honest confusion.

"Vhen 'as zere been z'ah'ee of you..?" Alexis managed to ask, before she laid her head against Clay's shoulder.

"Let's go Dude-Bot, we got what we came for..!" Jack happily exclaimed, before everyone looked towards the once-crying robot...Who was now holding the Heart of Jong in his hands.

"I don't like feeling human..!" the robot yelled, before throwing the heart Shen Gong Wu into the cavern that Alexis had been dangling over. Dear lord...How were they gonna get it now..?

* * *

Alexis sighed as she adjusted the bandage on her head, man...Some day, huh..?

She and the others were right now speaking in one of the random rooms of the Temple, discussing about their day.

"Sometimes, we must lose to win.." Omi told the group, before Raimundo complained.

"Awww don't go all Master Fung on us Omi! Last thing we need right now is another lesson.."

"It appears to me that you do." speak of the Master, and the Master shall appear..! "You must leave the land of despair and follow the road that will lead you to the lost Shen Gong Wu."

"Hm..At least that one was kinda short..!" Kimiko chimed, as she looked to...Something..

"Master Fung is right, we must strike when Spicer is most vulnerable!" Omi declared, before Raimundo did the same thing as Kimiko.

"Well, that would be, anytime..!"

"Vho a'he you guys talking to..?" Alexis questioned, looking at where the group had been staring. "Zhere es nozing zhere..!"

* * *

The group panted lightly as they ran up to Jack's manor, before standing in the large whole that lead into Jack's house...Amazed at all the damage that was inside the room before them. Geez, it was like someone had a collage pool-party in this place..!

"Something weird happened here..!" thank you, Kimiko, for pointing out the obvious...Suddenly, a Monkey-Staff wielding Monkey-Jack Spicer came out from the rumble, sending everyone on guard...

..

Before they all watched as Jack screeched at them, Alexis quirked her eyebrows at this. Man...Something must have happened for Jack to fall this badly.

"Jack, mon ami...You 'ave to calm down." Alexis whispered as she stepped forward, gripping the jumping Jack's shoulders. With a quick movement then, Alexis outreached her leg and kicked the Monkey Staff out of Jack's grasp, reverting the boy back to his regular form.

..

...

"Hi guys.." Jack said as he looked to the group, before Alexis retracted her arms and stepped back into her space between Clay and Raimundo. "Man, am I ever glad to see you..!"

"Did we just walk into some kind of parrallel universe..?" Kimiko asked the question on some of the group's minds, before Alexis looked back at the evil boy genius.

"I don't want to fight you guys..! I just used the Monkey-Staff to escape the evil snowman..!"...Wait...HUH?.!

"Ooooh I like snowmen..! Does he have a carrot for a nose..?" Omi innocently questioned, before Jack looked rather awkward.

"Noo...But he does have the Heart of Jong..!" suddenly then, Kimiko shoved Jack away..Before popping the image bubble Omi had created. "He destroyed all my robots, and then he left with Wuya."

"We must track down this most evil of Snowmen." Omi declared, before all but Alexis started to leave. The French-girl felt a little bad for Jack, and was looking at him as the boy begged.

"Please, take me with you..! I'm all alone..I have no robots, I-I'm weak and..Helpless..!" Jack whimpered out, before Alexis patted the Evil-Genius' back, and looked to the group with sad eyes.

"Guys, ve can't joost leave 'im 'ere alone.." Alexis said, before looking at Omi. "As Xiaolin Monks, vhat a'he ve supposed to do..?"

The group was already starting to walk away now, yet Omi..

...

..

"We are Xiaolin Warriors, we must protect the weak..!" Alexis smiled at Omi, who sulked a bit as he continued to talk. "Even if it is...Jack Spicer."

While the others face-palmed, Alexis gave a smile to Jack, whose mood brightened up.

"That means yes, doesn't it..?" Alexis nodded her head to the boy, who jumped for joy. "YIPEEE!"

Jack then hugged Alexis, who smiled as the boy thanked her for helping him.

..

...

That was when Jack was suddenly picked up from the scruff of his jacket by a glaring Clay, who then dropped the Genius back onto the group and gently pushed Alexis along.

"You'h velcom Jack..!" Alexis called over her shoulder, giving the boy a thumbs-up, which he happily returned before the group started their journey back to the Temple.

* * *

Alexis smiled as she and the group reached the stone gates of the Temple, before turning to Jack. "I vill get you some snacks, okay..?"

"Thanks Lexi..Really appreciate it...Hey, do you guys have any-"

"Pudding..? Oui, ve do. I'll get us some cups." Jack happily smiled at this, before watching as Alexis left to go to the kitchen.

"THANKS LEXI!"

"If he doesn't stop soon, can I just punch him..?" Kimiko quietly asked the boys, all of who'm nodded, before they came up to the Bedding Compound. Quickly, Clay pointed a finger at Spicer.

"Stay here till we figure out where yer gonna bunk." Clay instructed, before he and the others entered the compound...Missing Jack as he made odd speaking noises, putting his goggles over his eyes and-

Wait...Was the ground starting to shake..?

Looking behind him as a loud yodel filled the air, Jack's jaw dropped when he saw the same evil Snowman from before, lederhosen and all.

"GIVE RAKSHA SHEN GONG VU!" the snow monster belted out, as he tore through the stone wall...Man, how were they gonna explain THAT to Master Fung..?

* * *

Alexis was happily whistling as she exited the building, a tray carrying 6 cups of pudding and spoons in her hand.

"Guys! I 'ave zee pudding an-" Alexis stopped talking when she saw a large snowman climbing up the Meditation Room's outside. "Dea' god."

..

Quickly Alexis put down the tray, and ran into the building as the snow creature opened up the top of the Meditation Room, and sunk in.

* * *

Once inside, Alexis felt her jaw hit the ground when she saw everyone's head sticking out of the snow...Before shuttering as a loud yodel filled the air, and Raksha grew back to his full form.

Quickly everyone got out their signature weapons; The Fan Dango (Alexis (for this case, she figured the plants may not be able to help at that much)), the Sword of the Storm (Raimundo), The Fist of Tebigong (Clay), the Orb of Tornami (Omi), and the Star Hinabi (Kimiko).

"SWORD OF THE STORM!"

"Star Hanabi, FIRE!"

With the 2 Shen Gong Wu combined, a fire tornado enveloped Raksha, quickly melting him.

"Snowman..! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Wuya called out as the snowman started to puddle around the group's ankles, before Clay used the Fist of Tebigong. The water started to flood out, and the Heart of Jong just fallen out of the snow...Yet, it slipped through Clay's fingers, and into the hole in the ground he had created.

"NON!" Alexis yelled out, before jumping into the hole after the Heart of Jong. Everyone looked into the hole then, before face-palming...Even Clay, which ended up with him getting hit with the Fist of Tebigong.

* * *

Alexis grunted as she landed on the Vault stairs, before she began traveling down...And meeting-

"Jack..?" Alexis questioned, looking a bit hurt when she saw the Evil Boy Genius handling some of the Wu..

"Uh...I-" Jack's explanation was cut off when Raksha's yodel was heard bellow them, before they looked down to see the Snowman crawling up.

"Give Raksha Shen Gong Vu!"

"Oh! This..? No, i-it's not Shen Gong Wu..! It's-It's uh...My laundry..?" Jack tried to explain as he started to climb back up the stairs, while Alexis stood her ground.

"I've zeen sca'iah snovmen een mon neighbahs yard..!" Alexis declared, before using the Fan Dango to create a series of intricate tornadoes, which destroyed Raksha's reaching hand...Before the Snowman glared at her, and blew a cold gust at her.

"NON! I VON'T let you get me zat easily!" Alexis stated, before using the Fan Dango once more to create a tornado. Yet Raksha simply reformed his hand, and gripped the Nature dragon in it, freezing her like he had Kimiko not long ago...And once he took the Fan Dango, he threw the French-girl over his shoulder, down the vault and into the darkness bellow.

* * *

"HELP ME!" Jack screamed out, before the other Xiaolin Monks came from behind him.

"You've made your bed Spicer, now you must eat it!" Omi told the boy as the Xiaolin Monk got in front of him, Jack came up with a quick excuse.

"I was only luring this walking ice-sculpture into a trap!" yeaaaaah, Omi wasn't THAT gullible.

"In our vault..?"

"You can thank me later..!"

"How do we stop that guy when he changed from ice to water so fast..?" good question Kimiko.

"It is mooost impressive...I to wish to learn how to shape-shift..!" Omi happily spoke, before he and the others ran out of the vault as Raksha tried to grab them. "Just not today..!"

Once they were out of the circular confines of the Vault, the Xiaolin Monks got into position.

"Prepare to battle!" Omi shouted out as Raksha stepped out of the Vault also, before Jack activated and used the Tunnel Armadillo to get out of there. "Jack Spicer! HE HAS OUR SHEN GONG WU!"

This seemed to be more than enough for the Snowman, who followed after Jack...Before Wuya followed after him, yelling at the snow beast to wait.

..

...

"*gasp* SISTER!" Omi exclaimed, before he entered and ran down the steps of the vault, the others behind him.

* * *

Alexis groaned as she was placed down into her cot, her eyes clenched shut. Beside her was Kimiko, who had dressed her in new clothes and with disinfectant. On her way down, the French-girl had accumulated a few small scrapes and bruises and they didn't want to take any chances.

"Hey...Come on, wake up..!" Kimiko whispered to her elder, who..Who suddenly began to shiver..? Looking around a bit, Kimiko was surprised at this. There were no air vents, or any real reason for Alexis to shiv-

Wait...Did it suddenly just get darker..?

Quickly Kimiko hopped up onto her feet, and looked outside the window between Omi and Alexis' room, to gasp at what she saw. Above them, the moon had completely covered the Sun..!

...

..

Oh no...

* * *

Full-blown shivers were now rocketing through Alexis as the Nature Dragon was clamped into 2 wool jackets, 4 pairs of pants, 3 pairs of her fuzzy socks, a red scarf, and 2 snow hats by Kimiko.

"Very good Kimiko, you have taken great precautions.." Master Fung praised the Fire Dragon, who smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Master Fung." Kimiko softly said, before frowning at Alexis. "But..But what's wrong with her..? This is even worse than from when she was buried underneath the snow..!"

"Alexis' chi is violently reacting to the fact that all the Nature around the world, is being frozen.." Master Fung explained, before looking at the practically-convulsing Alexis. "I fear that if this lasts for longer than one day...Along with the plants around the globe, Alexis will completely freeze...Forever."

..

...

"I'll go get some blankets..!" Kimiko exclaimed, before running out of the room quickly.

* * *

"You're kidding.." Raimundo said to Kimiko as he helped her get the blankets, the Japanese-girl shook her head.

"No! Master Fung literally said that Alexis will-"

"What will sister do..?" Omi's sudden voice made both Dragons of Fire and Wind jump, before they turned to see him, Clay, and Dojo.

"I...I don't think you guys should know.." Kimiko softly said, frowning at each one of the boys.

"Come on Kimiko, we can take it..!" Dojo happily exclaimed, before Kimiko said...And repeated everything Master Fung had told her.

..

...

"MAKE WAAAAAAAAAAY!" Dojo yelled out, rushing to Alexis' room at break-neck speed. Yep, he could soooo take it..!

* * *

Dojo sniffled as he held Alexis' head, hugging the girl's shivering neck as small tears filled his eyes.

"Come on! I-I can't lose you two! I-I already lost Ying!" Dojo cried out, before going into a complete bawl...Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, and Omi had to drag him off of Alexis, before he got her clothes of the blankets wet.

* * *

Clay sighed as he placed the final blanket onto Alexis, the Nature Dragon becoming rather pale now. The others were outside, trying to keep the situation under watch..

"Sugar...Come on, ya gotta pull through..." Clay whispered, petting the French-girl's cheek with his gloved hand. "We need ya here.."

Of course, Alexis didn't reply. But how nice would it have been if she had..?

"Ah...Ah know ya can't hear me...So..So ah figure, it'll be easy fer me ta tell ya know..." Clay softly spoke, before making sure no one was in the compound.."Ah...Ah lov-"

"YO CLAY!" the cowboy jumped at this, blushing brightly when he heard the Brazilian. "YOU OKAY IN THERE?.!"

"F-Fine! J-Just fine!" Clay called back, before just breathing a bit to calm down his fast-paced heart..."A-Ah be out in a second.."

"Okay.." with that, the Wind Dragon's footsteps were heard walking away. Once he was gone, Clay sighed...Before smiling down at Alexis.

"Ah guess ah'll just have ta tell ya later...Hopefully, when yer awake.." with a small chuckle then, Clay left Alexis alone in the room.

* * *

**~Alexis' Mind~**

Alexis nervously looked around while walking through the tall grassy planes, hearing a small humming voice breaking through the brushing winds.

"H-Hello..?" Alexis calmly asked, looking to and fro around her. All she saw was the large grass and the never-ending clear sky.

...

..

Dear lord, was she dead..? O-Or in limbo?

"You are in neither." a voice answered her question, making Alexis whip around in surprise...Before noticing a sudden cherry-blossom tree behind her, rather odd really. She thought she was in the great planes of Kansas or something of the sorta, so why a cherr-

"You're mind chooses whatever it likes, dear." that voice...

"P-Pa'don, M-Miss...B-But vhere am I..?" Alexis cautiously asked as she walked over to the tree, where the voice was originating from.

"You are inside a deeper portion of your mind, Alexis. A part you could not normally reach, unless you have fallen into a deep sleep."

"So...Vhere vere you du'ing zee Cr'ah'ystal Glasses mishap...?"

"Because one, you didn't have a slight head-injury before hand. Two, I wouldn't have made all that much sense in the story line then."

..

"Yes, I know that makes no sense in most cases, but just roll with it." Alexis shrugged her shoulders a bit at this, before another question came to her mind.

"Vhere a'he you..? Vhat's you'h name..?"

"I am all around you..Yes, I know that's a rather big cliche, but I am serious." Alexis quirked an eyebrow at this, well then. "And as for my name...Well, you can just call me Sing, Y. Sing. At your survice."

Alexis' face blanked suddenly, before she rolled her eyes. "Oh, and vhat does zee Y. stand fo'h..?"

"Uh...Well..Uhm.."

"Oui, zat es vhat I zought. Nov, you mind telling me vhat you'h real name es..?"

...

..

...

..

"Fine, fine! My real name is Ying, happy..?"

"Oui, I a-" Alexis suddenly realized what the voice said, before yelling in surprise. "VHAT?.! YOU ARE YING?.!"

"Yes.."

"VHY ZEE 'ECK A'HE YOU IN MON 'EAD?.!"

"Well, I can't really tell yo-"

"NO! Do not give me zat SHIT, I am sick and ti'ah'ed of 'ea'ing you'h name and not getting any ansvahs! Who zee fuck are you?.!" Alexis yelled out, before gasping for breath. "Dea' god, I needed zat.."

..

...

"I am Ying Song, one of the first elemental dragon ever alongside Dashi, Guan, and Chase Young."

"Okay, zat's a good sta't...Nov, vhy a'he you een mon 'ead..?"

"You...Maaaay wanna sit down for this next part.." Alexis did as such, leaning against the tree as she did so. "You see, Alexis...You are my reincarnate."

* * *

This Commercial Break has been brought to you by Ying, who is alone since there is no Yang.

Ying; -_- Seriously..? You make THAT joke?

(my friend) Rock; No, I did!

* * *

(still in)

**~Alexis' Mind~**

"You 'ave to be joking."

"Nope."

"Z-Zat es inane zough!"

"Kid, have you SEEN your life..? This should be normal by now."

Alexis opened her mouth to respond, only to close it..

"Yeah, that's what I thought.."

"Um...'eally quick, vhy do you 'ave such a...Present-tone.?"

"Because I can see through your eyes, and I've learned a thing of two about speaking for the group your with.."

"Okay zen..I-If I 'eally am you'h 'einca'nate...Do I 'ave zee same powahs zat you 'ave..?"

"Not quite."

"Vould you mind explaining."

"Weee-eeell...Maybe."

"MAYBE?.!"

"Okay, okay...Geez, you really ARE my reincarnate...Okay, look, here's how it all went down."

"Vait...So you a'he going to tell me.?"

"Yeah, since you won't remember any of this stuff when you wake up."

"Zen...Vhy a'he ve doing zis?"

"To make the plot a bit more interesting and explain some things in this show that the cartoon never spoke of."

Alexis stared oddly at the space around her..."Vha..?"

"I'm an all-knowing spirit kid. You, on the other hand, aren't."

"Meanie...Okay zen, tell me zee sto'ah'y."

"Okay. Well, you see...Before I ended up dieing I had elemental control. But, when I was attacked by Chase Young, who had flown into a rather bad rage when I told him I wouldn't join the side of evil, I was severly weakened to the point where I was almost dead. After being nursed to health by Guan and Dashi, I was restored...Yet, I had a new mission, to stop Chase. So, as the elemental warrior I was, I had Dashi and Guan help me split my elemental powers into 5 significant categories; Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, and Nature. I, myself, kept the Nature element due to it being rather significant to me...Yet Dashi and Guan took the other elements, and spread it into 4 different people who they trusted. I then locked away the Nature element into my chi, and specified that all the elements would reactivate in one person of the 4 different people's own future generations when my reincarnate, you, were born and activated the Nature Chi."

..

...

..

Just when Alexis opened her mouth to speak then, the entire area around them started to shake.

"Oh! Looks like you're waking up."

"B-But...What about-"

"Ah-ah! No more questions, have fun not remember any of this~."

"But how do ve stop Chase Yo-"

* * *

Alexis blinked open her eyes, looking around a bit as she sat up in her bed while pushing off the blankets...Before quickly undoing all the extra clothing on her, until she had on only her regular winter outfit. Quickly the French-girl stood up, wobbling a bit as she did so.

Once she regained her footing though, Alexis looked into a mirror in her room, blinking in surprise when she saw small cuts along her hands and legs. Huh...

* * *

Slowly the French-girl walked outside, blinking at all the snow and the shining sun above..Before she came up towards the group, who had their backs to her as Omi had a snowman face.

"Bonjour evahyvone, did I miss anyzing..?"

..

...

Alexis then gave out a loud 'umph' when Raimundo tightly hugged her, soon followed with Kimiko and Omi, before they all were picked up by Clay.

"Nani! You're awake!" Alexis blinked in surprise at this, how long had she been asleep.

"Of cou'se I am, vhy vouldn't I be..?" the group nervously looked at each other then, before they all heard Dojo's happy yell...That was when Clay yelled when the full-sized dragon suddenly picked him up, enveloping them all in a group-hug.

"LEXI!" Dojo happily proclaimed, making Alexis' ear ring a bit. "Ooooh I'm so glad you're awake! You have no idea how lonely it would have been for me if you were frozen forever! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE AWAAAAAAAKE!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Vhat a'he you talking about Dojo..? Vhat do you mean about me being f'ah'ozen fo'evah..?" Alexis questioned, before Dojo started to ranmble about what Kimiko had been told by Master Fung.

..

...

"See..? Zis es vhy sp'ing and fall a'he mon favo'ite seasons." Alexis softly joked, before she and the others were let down.

"Ah, it is good to see you awake, Alexis." Master Fung's voice came from behind, making them all turn towards him.

"Oui, eet es ve'ah'y good." Alexis whispered out, bowing to the elder man before turning to the group. "Merci, evahyvone, fo' taking ca'he of me."

"Hey, what were we supposed to do Nani..? Let ya freeze..?" Raimundo joked, playfully punching Alexis' shoulder as he did so. "'sides, how could I leave my home-girl high and dry..?"

"But...Wasn't Sister going to freeze..?"

"It's an expression Omi." Kimiko told the Temple-boy, who gave a confused face. "Nevermind."

"Now that you are all okay, you can start to clean up this snow." all the warriors then groaned at this, where was their day off when they needed it..?

* * *

Once everything was neat and pristine again, the group all stood before their Master once more.

"Young Monks, now that evil has grown very strong, we must prepare as we never have done before. I have brought each of you-" Master Fung then pulled up 5 blue colored outfits. "-armor for your further protection."

The suits then floated in a light yellow light before the group, making all of them smile. Each suit has a circle that held a small image for each one of their elements, Alexis' was a light yellow with a dark green leaf. Quickly, the group gave their reviews on the outfits.

"I can see myself already! I am most impressed!" (Omi)

"Awesome colors..!" (Kimiko)

"Killer Style!" (Raimundo)

"Tres Bein, Mastah Fung!" (Alexis)

"Nice duds..!"

"From now on, you will wear the special suits when fighting a Xiaolin Showdown." Master Fung told the group, no one seemed to upset about that..From the side, Jack and Wuya were talking to one another.

"I have GOT to get me an evil suit of armor. They say it's the clothes that make the evil doer.." Jack told Wuya, who suddenly held out her hand.

"Weeell what do you say Jack..? Partners?"

"Don't I at least deserve an in-sincere apology..?" Jack asked Wuya, who yelled in his face.

"NEVER! You need me as much as I need you!"

"I need you like I need more snow down my pants." as if to prove a point, Jack then patted down his pants a bit, sending snow flying into Wuya's face...Making her look a biiit like Santa Claus. "Apology accepted."

* * *

Alexis sighed as she sipped her hot coco, feeling a bit more awake now. She was in the dinning room now, waiting for the ham to fully bake.

"Sugar, you ahlright..?" Clay asked as he came into the room, grabbing a mug of the chocolate liquid as he passed the counter.

"Oui, merci fo' asking."

"Notta problem." Clay muttered as he leaned against the counter, sipping the steaming liquid.

.

..

.

"Uh...Sugar..?"

"Oui?"

"Are...Are you doin' anythan special fer Christmas..?" Alexis blinked at this, going through her schedule in her mind.

...

..

"Non, I don't zink so..."

"R-really..?"

"Oui, mon family oosualy goes off to ou'h villa een F'ah'ance, but...But I told mon papa and mama zat I vould be spending Ch'ah'istmas viz you all." Alexis softly replied, before chuckling a bit. "Ah can joost tell zat mon brazah Louis vill 'ave a Kimiko-'issy fit vhen 'ee find out."

Clay chuckled at this a bit to...Before blushing ever so lightly. "W-Well..Ah'm just askin' cause...Mah Mama and Daddy invited ya ta..Well, ta spend it with us if ya weren't doin' anythan.."

Alexis blushed brightly at this though, yet hid behind her mug. "O-Oh..V-Vell, zat's ve'ah'y..Kind of zem..."

"Yep."

...

..

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY 'PICK THE ICY PELLETS OFF OF DOJO'S TAIL'?" Dojo asked just outside in the hallway, the 2 dragons looked at each other than.

"Run." and with that, Alexis jumped out the window while Clay ran out the door.

Dojo then walked into the room, noticing the over turned chair and the forgotten mugs. "Hey, was it something I said..?"

* * *

Mayhemb; Well, I hope you enjoyed this crazy criss-crossing chapter..! And I'll see ya all next time!


	32. Screams of the Siren

Mayhemb; Mermaids are friends to all creatures...Except for those, who know the truth about them. (I'm going off of the U.S. ranking of the episodes, the U.K. switched this one and the "Fearsome Four" episode so...Yeah...CONTINUE!)

* * *

Alexis was happily watching the showdown before her, who knew Jack could figure skate so elegantly..? Maybe she'd have to take him to the rink one of these days...

"I asked for knife-throwing lessons, Mom sends me figure-skating. *imitates his mom's voice* You'll never know when it'll come in handy..! *back to his voice* Now I feel kinda bad for making a robot out of her juicer.." Jack told Omi, before skating off and twirling onto an ice platform.

"That Spicer-kid sure has nice form." Dojo commented, before Clay and Alexis gasped.

"Whooo, lookee there! Triple salchow!" everyone but Alexis gave him a look. "What? Cowboy's can't l'ah'ke figure skatin'...?"

"Zey can, don't vo'ah'y Cher." Alexis told him, patting him gently on the back, before they went back to watching.

"COME ON OMI! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE BUILT LIKE A HOCKEY-PUCK, DOESN'T MEAN YA HAVE TA SKATE LIKE ONE!" Raimundo yelled out loudly, in response the Water Dragon looked up.

"Jack Spicer, your fancy spinning may impress the crowd, but it will not win you the Gills of Hamachi..!" with that, Omi raced off after the red-head, slipping on each icy piece that he set foot on it seemed. Of course, Jack ended up getting to the glacier which held the Gills first.

"But this will Ice-ball!" Jack proclaimed, before activating the Jetbootsu and climbing up the icy peak without a care. Omi soon ended up right at the base only seconds after him, slipping as he held onto the Orb of Tornami.

The groups watched as Jack neared the tip of the glacier, before Omi sighed in defeat as he sat down and punched the glacier...Before noticing how he ended up making a crack, which he stuck part of the Orb into, then activating it.

A flood then ripped through the ice, sending Jack downwards as Omi happily jumped onto each falling block.

"DANG YOU OMI! DAAAAAAANG YOOOOOU!" Jack shouted as he continued to fall, moments before Omi reached the Gills of Hamachi, and the Showdown was over.

* * *

The group praised Omi as the Water Dragon came back towards them, while Wuya scolded Jack.

"You're useless prancing cost us three Shen Gong Wu!" Wuya declared, before Jack started to explain.

"I am an artiest, I communicate with my feet." buuuut, the witch-hag didn't like this explanation.

"If I had feet, I'd communicate all over you."

"With the Gills of Hamachi, we will be able to breath underwater." Omi then quirked an eyebrow when he saw something behind the group. "Hello..?"

Looking behind them, the group saw a blonde-haired woman with a seashell bikini and a starfish in her hair drift near them, her lower half engulfed in a large chunk of ice.

"What is that..?" Dojo asked, just as Alexis shed her coat, shoes, and socks.

"I'll go find out." Alexis offered, before diving into the water. With a small shiver, Alexis paddled over to the woman.

"It's a girl..!" Raimundo chimed out, as if he had never seen one before. "Someone should jump in to help Alexis to save her..!"

Raimundo then dunked his foot into the water, shivering violently as Alexis rounded up to the woman and lifted the unconscious head.

"Someone with a LOT of body fat." Raimundo told Clay, who responded by gripping Raimundo's head.

"Ooooor someone with ah flotation-device fer a head!" with that the cowboy shoved Raimundo into the icy cold waters, and with a muttered complain, the Brazilian got onto the other side of the woman.

"Easy, let's get her out of this Popsicle pinata." Raimundo told Alexis, who nodded before they both karate-chopped the ice...To reveal a fish tail. While the others were in shock that they had found a mermaid, Alexis' eyes dilated as Raimundo took hold of the sea creature to take credit for all of this...

The mermaid, Dyris, paid attention to Raimundo completely, just as Alexis felt around her pocket for a knife or sharp object of some sort.

"Well, you know, they say that I'm kind of a rebel." Raimundo commented, before he blinked in surprise when he saw Alexis suddenly raise a pocket knife out of the water. "Uh...Nani? Why do you have a knife..?"

Alexis didn't hear the boy then, and took a swipe at the mermaid, who was pulled to the side by the Brazilian. "Nani! Man, put that away!"

"NON! Zat zing should be dead! She es EVIL! EVIL I TELL YOU!" Alexis argued back, before yelling in surprise when the full-grown Dojo suddenly came up from behind her. Quickly Dojo flicked the knife away as he grabbed Alexis' frame, covering her mouth with one of his thumbs, before looking down at the mermaid with an apologetic look.

"We're sorry, Alexis isn't normally like this." Dojo told Dyris, who looked a bit panicked as Alexis thrashed about in Dojo's clutch. "Umm...I'll go see if I can calm her down.."

With that the Dragon flew upwards, only stopping when they got to a rather high alltitude. "Alexis, how could you do something like that..?"

"Easily." Alexis said into Dojo's thumb, making the male gasp.

"Alexis! That is NO way to treat somebody!"

"Zat ZING es not a sombody, zat zing es a monstah!"

"Alexiiiiiis..! Don't make me put you in time out when we get back to the Temple and-"

"Dojo, zat zing es EVIL!"

...

..

* * *

Alexis glared at Dojo as he tied her to a tree, the metal chain a bit tight around her. The others had taken and placed Dyris in a fountain in the middle of the Temple Grounds...

"Look, I'm sorry Alexis, but we can't have ya hurting Dyris." Dojo told the Nature Dragon as he clicked the lock on the chains, before finally shrinking down to his smaller size...Before putting a small cloth around Alexis' mouth. "Sorry, but I can't have ya using your nature tai-chi to break free...You understand, right.?"

Alexis stared down at Dojo, who awkwardly looked around...Before chuckling nervously. "Yeaaaaah soooooo...I'm gonna go! Dyris wanted to talk..Bye!"

With that the green dragon left the French-girl alone.

The fools..

Slowly Alexis nudged and adjusted the chains to where she was now on the opposite side of the tree, facing away from the Xiaolin Temple, before looking around.

...

..

Coast clear.

With that though, Alexis took off her left shoe using her right foot, before tapping said left footwear towards her left hand. With careful maneuvering of her fingers to get a good grip of the shoe, she tore off the insole...

Revealing a handle-less diamond (metal tool) file. Her time with the Poison Thorns taught her to be crafty in any situation, and to always be prepared in the most unusual ways...No one suspects them, after all.

Swiftly Alexis gripped the tool in her hand before replacing the insole and slipping the footwear back on...Then carefully she retracted her hand into the lowest chain, and began her work.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she stood up, stretching as she did so, before taking off the scarf and climbing up the tree. The sun would set in an hour...She didn't have much time.

Quickly Alexis looked through the branches, watching to see if anyone was coming..Before jumping up onto the nearest roof when she didn't see anyone, and running quietly along the tiles.

* * *

Slowly Alexis sneaked into the Meditation Room, smiling when she didn't see anybody inside, before opening the Vault door.

Once she got inside, Alexis made sure to get in and out quickly...She didn't want any unnecessary conflict...Well, she did actually..But it could be avoide-

"Hello..?" Omi's voice came out from above her, barely 3 flights separating the 2. "Is anyone down there..?"

..

...

Alexis glared as she bit her lip, looking around...Before smiling when she saw the Lotus Twister's shelf right near her. The French-girl leaped towards the box, opening it up slowly and pulling out the Wu.

"Lotus Twister." Alexis whispered, before she slipped into the cracks of the staircase.

"Helloo-oooo..." Omi called out as he walked right above her, stepping on her hand even..Yet, he didn't notice. With a small shrug, Omi then went back up the stairs, and closed the Vault behind him.

In the dark space, Alexis reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone, before flipping it open and using it's light to illuminate the small space around her.

"So'ah'y mon frere...But zis es fo'h you'hs and zee ozahs ovn good.." Alexis softly spoke, before going further down and retrieving the Golden Tiger Claws, and activated it.

* * *

The French-girl sighed as she exited the purple vortex, stepping into her Grandfather's home office. Dark blue walls, black carpet, a dark brown desk, a mirror, a large French-style window that lead to a patio which over looked the garden, and some other decorations were around the room.

"Alexis! Bonjor mon belle~" her grandpapa's voice came from behind, before Alexis turned and smiled. Almost 2 feet taller than her was her Grandpapa Sigmund, who'm she had been working the farm with. Dark tan skin, bright blue eyes, their families pale blonde hair...All the while dressed in a sharp dark blue button down shirt, black jeans, and black boots.

"Bonjour Grandpapa." Alexis quickly said, giving her elder a hug, before she looked at him dead in the eyes. "Grandpapa...I need you'h 'elp.."

"Vhat es eet..?" Alexis then began to explain everything that had just happened to her, her Grandfather staring at her in shock.

..

...

"You 'ave quite zee sto'ah'y to tell me latah, mon belle." Sigmund said, before going over to the side of the room and pulling the mirror off of the wall, revealing a keypad. After quickly entering a code, a door opened up from the front of the desk. "Come."

Obediently Alexis followed her elder into the door, which lead to a staircase...And into what looked like a bunker. Two beds were carved into each side of the room, before on the far side was supplied like food, a water-filter, water, a bucket (the toilet), a few language books, gas-masks, extra ammunition, first-aid kits, and extra clothes.

"A me'maid...And 'ere I zought zey vere extinct.." Sigmund muttered, before pressing a purple button on the wall. All the mattresses on the beds then rose up via metal bars and lifts, revealing a good assortment of weapons in each bed space. "Take vhatevah you zink you need, belle."

"Merci, Grandpapa." with that her Grandfather kissed her head, saying a quick prayer, before leaving her alone for a bit. Looking around the room at the arsenal of weapons before her, Alexis felt as if she was looking through history.

A machete made in Japan, a hatchet from Kansas, a few grenades that looked to be from WW2, a Boomstick (Army of Darkness anyone..? (2 gauge, double barrel Remington shotgun. Ash's boomstick retails for around 109.95 at S-Mart, and was produced in Grand Rapids, Michigan)), a small pistol, a revolver, a sawed-off shotgun, an MLE 1935, a Star Model 14, som-

...Wait

...

Was that a harpoon..?

"I love mon family.." Alexis whispered, before getting everything she thought she'd need. Which included the harpoon, a few tranquilizer darts (and the gun), the Boomstick, and a bat.

"Befo'e I fo'get, mon belle.." her grandfather spoke from behind her suddenly, making her jump and look back at him...To see him holding a small silver dagger, it's metalic handle carved to represent the sea. "If a com'ah'ad should fall, o'he sac'ifice zemselves fo'h you o' zee vo'ah'ld, leave zis with zem."

"Merci...Grandpapa.." Alexis whispered as she took the dagger, before smiling at the elder.

"Make you'h ancestoahs p'ah'oud, mi belle."

"I vill.."

"I knov you vill. You a'he a Nanise aftah all." with that, Alexis then reactivated the Tiger Claws, and left to try and set everything right. "Zat g'ah'l 'as a LOT to tell me...It'll be a 'ell of ah stoahy zough."

* * *

Alexis sighed as she hid atop one of the roofs near Dyrus, having used the Serpent's Tail to get out of the Vault and replacing the Golden Tiger Claws...Eh, she figured someone would notice the Claws missing sooner than the Tail. Thank goodness for Master Fung going to that spa retreat today.

Crouching down onto the tiles roof, Alexis rested the Boomstick against the roof as her elbow went over the pitch, positioning the barrel and-

"JACK-BOTS! ATTACK!"...Well, wasn't THAT just dandy...Looking behind her, Alexis was surprised to see one of the buildings having been cut in half as a few of the robots swarmed the grounds.

A head-on attack...But..But that wasn't Jack's style..!

Alexis glanced down at the mermaid, who was looking around...Before cursing underneath her breath, retracting the Boomstick and running atop the roof. She SERIOUSLY was gonna get that Evil-Boy genius.!

"HOLD ON DYRIS! I'LL SAVE YOU!"...Raimundo..? Looking bellow her, Alexis stopped in her tracks when she saw Raimundo and Clay running after the hunter who had emerged the same time as Dyris..

Uhm..

Klofange was his name, if she remembered correctly.

"SISTER!" Omi called out from bellow, making Alexis looked down in surprise to see Omi caught in a net. "What are you doing out of your chains!.?"

"To set zings 'ight!" Alexis screamed out, before running after the hunter and Clay.

She just hoped she'd get their in time.

* * *

This commercial break has been brought to you by the Boomstick, both a gun and a rather fun word to say.

Ash; THIS...Is my BOOMSTICK.

* * *

Klofange grunted as he entered the small garden, looking at the small pool that was in the center of it as he stalked forward and-

"NOT!" Clay declared as he got between Klofange and the pool, pointing at the hunter. "Can't let cha hurt the lady partner-"

Clay was cut off when Klofange flipped around his staff, using the barrel contraption on one of the ends to ensnare and throw Clay towards a statue. The statue's top part broke in half, allowing Clay to catch it with his legs.

"Seismic Kick; EARTH!" Clay called out, before kicking the statue towards the black-bearded man...Yeaaaaah, not a good move cowboy.

Klofange loosely grasped the statue, rotating his entire frame, before sending the rock back at Clay. The statue hit it's mark, sending the Texan flying backwards.

With a glance at the fallen blonde, Klofange turned to the pool...Only to gasp when he didn't see Dyris inside.

"The mermaid be gone!" Klofange declared, yelling out as the Xiaolin Warriors gathered at the gate...With the exception of Alexis, who stood atop the gate.

"But how is that possible..? How could she travel out of water?" Omi asked in honest confusion, Raimundo holding his net, before Klofange pointed down at the path leading away from the Temple.

"There be yer lady." Klofange stated, before saying a few more words to the shocked Monks as Alexis nodded her head in agreement. "A monster, perhaps the most dangerous this world has ever seen."

"FINALLY! ZANK YOU! SOMEVONE 'OO SEES ZEE LIGHT!" Alexis cried out, before glaring at her team mates. "I TOLD YOU SHE VAS EVIL!"

A few moments later Jack came flying by on his heli-pack, having heard everything that Klofange had said.

"Whoa-whoa, rewind..!" Jack exclaimed, before looking directly at Klofange. "I-I-If she's a monster that means..You're a...A-a good guy..?"

"Duh Jack." Alexis commented, before the evil boy genius started to sniffle a bit.

"But I-You...Need alone time..!" with that Jack left the area, Wuya floating right beside him.

* * *

The group was sitting in the dinning room, Alexis and Klofange being the only ones not sitting down.

"Yees, I hunts her, like she says..But it's to keep her from destroying the lot of us..!" Klofange explained to the group, who were mesmerized by his story. "She aims to flood the planet, rulin' it from undersea. That mermaid beauty's fooled many a good man. But when she leaves the water, her true form be revealed. Tis something no man should have to see twice in one life-time. You, were lucky."

..

...

"So, Nani..Why were you trying to bring down Dyris..?" Raimundo asked, looking at the French-girl and the array of weapons on her back.

"Vhen I vas little, mon grandmama told me tales of me'maids. Een some p'ah'ts of Eu'ope, zey can be eizah good o'h bad luck...Zee part mon grandmama was bo'ah'n in, zey vhere evil. Zey and zee mystical Si'ah'ens sunk ships, made floods, d'ah'owened men.." Alexis then crossed her arms, looking down as a odd look crossed her face. "Besides...I 'ave a pe'ssonal vendetta against zem.."

Before anyone could ask, Dojo suddenly slithered in. "WE'VE BEEN ROBBED!"

* * *

Alexis and the group stared wide-eyed at the large hole in the Shen Gong Wu vault, Dojo telling them what he knew.

"Looks like she bagged 3 of our Wu; The Tunnel Armadillo, the Golden Tiger Claws, and Fist of Tebigong."

"How did she know about the Vault..?" Omi first questioned, before Clay awkwardly looked around a bit.

"Um...Ah may ah mentioned it to her...But she said she never saw one before..! Besides, wasn't ah monk up there guardin' it..?" Clay's question was soon answered by Kimiko, who looked a bit ashamed.

"She-uh..Kinda got me to convince one of the boys to...Hand-scrub all the bathrooms." Alexis glared at her, before Raimundo quipped in.

"She had me fill the Armadillo with sea water." Alexis stared at the Brazilian, wondering just HOW that could be explained. "I figured it was just aaaa rebel prank."

"Now it all makes sense..!" Omi commented, before looking from the hole to the group. "Dyris wanted to know which Shen Gong Wu would have the power to create giant volcanoes to melt the polar ice caps and flood the world."

...

Everyone then looked at Omi, who held up his hands defensivly. "I assumed it was idle chat-chit..!"

"Hmm...You sure you lot are the good guys."

"I'm vondahing zat myself, Klofange.." Alexis muttered under her breath, before Kimiko raised a point.

"But she still would have to drill close enough to the Earth's core to set off and earthquake..! No one could withstand the heat!"...Then, Alexis turned to Dojo, right before the dragon awkwardly coughed.

"Uh...Did I mention that the new Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself..?"

"Non, you 'aden't.." Alexis grumbled, before she and the others began trekking to the room that contained the Scroll.

* * *

"The Black Beetle, it coats it's owner in a heat-resistant black body armor." Dojo instructed, before looking at the group. "Like a beetled shell. And I...Kinda..Sorta..Told Dyris where ta..Find it...I-It just came up."

Alexis punched the wall at this, while Klofange slammed a hand down onto the table.

"Just tell ME where the Beast went, and I'll-"

"You must allow us to make-up for our foolishness. We will hunt the mer-monster, together." Omi quickly cut off Klofange, who took this into consideration...Before turning to Alexis.

"Lassie, you seem ta be tha only one with the right tools."

"Oui...And..?"

"Do ya have anythan ta put a monster ta sleep..?" Alexis blinked at this, before nodding as she pulled out the tranquilizer dart from the dart gun, and handed it to the hunter.

"Zat should do eet and-" Alexis was cut off when Klofange then stuck the dart into her arm, before seconds later, the French-girl hit the ground.

"HUH?.!" the group yelled out, just as the man set Alexis to where she was leaning against the wall.

"This lassie's got to close to this ordeal...And might just do somethin' stupid if she comes along.." Klofange explained, before he turned to the group. "Now, we move out..!"

* * *

(after the group returns home)

Alexis glared at her small TV as she closed her phone, having just explained her day to her Grandpapa...Yet..

"Sister..?" Omi cautiously asked from outside her bedroom door. "Uhm...Perhaps, we all could talk..?"

"I 'ave nozing to say to any of you!" Alexis hissed out, crossing her arms as she did so. "I still can't believe zat you and zee ozahs t'ah'usted zat..Zat me'maid, ovah me..!"

"Well...In all honesty, you were acting kind of..Whack." Raimundo awkwardly said, before he and Omi flinched when Alexis stuck her head out from between the blankets with the Boomstick in her hand.

"Zen you boz should 'ave known zat I vould 'ave a 'eason to be so, as you say, 'Vhack'."

..

...

That was when Alexis noticed something in Raimundo's hands, a plate with a hotdog on it and ketchup all around it saying "We're sorry for chaining you to a tree because we thought you finally snapped"...

"Vhy a 'otdog..?" Alexis questioned, before looking at both nervous-looking boys.

"We didn't have enough time ta...Heh, make a cake..." Raimundo loosely explained, smiling awkwardly at Alexis..

...

..

"Oh, 'ow can I be mad at you guys..?" Alexis asked, before she stood up and hugged the two boys, making sure not to get any ketchup on her. "I'm so'ah'y fo' being a...Vell, a 'oyal pain."

"It is quite alright sister, we all know that you are a royal pain! And we love that about you!"...Alexis and Raimundo stared at Omi, both trying to figure out if that was a form of comfort.

"Umm.." that was when Dojo suddenly entered the bedding compound, looking at the 2 boys.

"Have ya told her yet..?" Dojo questioned the 2 boys, before Alexis quirked an eyebrow.

"Told me vhat..?" Raimundo and Omi looked at each other, before Raimundo gave the plate to Omi and took Alexis' hands.

"I-It's about Klofange.."

"V-Vhat es eet..?"

"Well...Ya may wanna sit down for this.."

* * *

Alexis sighed unhappily as she slowly dried the wet plate in her hand, tears in her eyes as her breath slightly shook...Klofange...

He...He had gone down with the mermaid...

Already she had asked Dojo to bring her to the place where the ice cap was, the Dragon agreed to do it in a little bit.

"Sugar..?" Clay caustiously asked from the door frame, frowning a bit when he saw Alexis quickly wipe away her tears.

"O-Oui Ch-Cher..?"

"You alright?"...Alexis was wondering that also, frowning as she looked into the bubbly dishwater.

"I...I zink so.." Clay sighed at this, before walking over to the French-girl and hugging her.

..

...

"What did ya mean when ya said you had a vendetta against mermaids?" it was a good question, Alexis thought.

...

..

"Long ago, vhen mon grandmama's family had f'ah'st settled een Russia...Zee fazah of zee family, 'e...'E vent fishing viz about 9 ozah men, vowing to come back.." Alexis then took a shaky breath in, new tears forming in her eyes. "B-But...2 veeks passed before zee boat came back, d'ah'ifting viz only one man ba'ley alive. Yet, all 'ee did vas sc'ah'eaming about going back to zee vatah..Vhere zee most beatiful voman, viz a fish tail instead of legs, laid...Vhere zee ozah men, 'ad gone."

Clay stared in surprise at this, before listening carefully as Alexis continued.

"Zee voman didn't believe zem fo'h a little vhile, but...But vhat vere zey to do?...*(le) sigh* Evah since zen, zee voman in my family 'ave vowed to slay any mermaid zat zey come ac'ah'oss...Before zey slay zee men nea' us."

...

..

"Sugar, ah-"

"Hey...Alexis.." Dojo said from the doorway, looking at the girl. "You ready..?"

"Oui...I-I am.." Alexis softly spoke, before turning around. "I...I vill see you latah, Cher."

"A-Ahlright Sugar...Be safe."

"I vill."

* * *

Alexis sighed as she gently placed the dagger her Grandpapa had given her on one of the floating ice bergs in the area, Dojo on her shoulders as she shuffled through the bag she had brought along.

In her mind, Alexis remembered a quote her father had told her...

'_Although no sculptured marble should rise to their memory, nor engraved stone bear record of their deeds, yet will their remembrance be as lasting as the land they honored._' - Daniel Webster

...

..

"What cha doin..?" Dojo questioned, before staring with wide eyes when he saw Alexis bring out a lighter and a few lotus blossom shaped floating candles.

"Sending Klofang on 'is vay.." Alexis softly responded as she began to light the candles one by one, delicately placing them in the water with each new flickering flame. "A fallen com'ah'ad es still a com'ah'ad non zee less...Zey should, at zee ve'ah'y least, get a small ce'ah'mony.."

"So...You're mourning for him..?"

"Non..."

"Then what are ya doing..?"

"...Francis A. Valker (Walker) once said, 'Ve come, not to mourn our dead soldie'ah's, but to praise them.'...Zat es vhat I vas taught to do."

Dojo stared at Alexis, before smiling a bit. "I'll remember that.."

"You should."

..

"Ve can go now, I can see you feel awkv'ah'ed.." Alexis told Dojo, who pouted as he crossed his arms.

"I am not feeling awkward..!"

"Okay zen, zen ve can spend zee night 'ere and-"

"Let's go."

"Zat's vhat I zought.."

* * *

Mayhemb; Hope ya enjoyed..! Now then, next time on The Learning Blossom;

"Dude! You got DOUBLE-CROSSED! HA!"

"I am on nobody's side..!"

"Ah can't believe that you'd do this..."

"ALEXIS IS WHO?.!"

"What is a Black Viper..?"

"Uh...Ya mind puttin' down the whip?"


	33. Author's Note- Sorry

Hey guys, sorry about this not being a real chapter, but I thought I'd give you a notification about this.

There won't be any new updates for a while, since I've come down with a rather nasty stomach flu...Yeah, I...Don't wanna go into much detail..

The doctors have told me to just stay in bed, and my friends (who know about my fanfiction) have banned me from the computer so I can focus on healing quickly.

Sorry, once again. I hope to update in (at the least) 3 days.

-Mayhemb


	34. The Black Vipers Part 1

Mayhemb; I'm Baaaa-aaaack! Thank you to all the people who helped me get better; the doctors, my parents, the creator of Ramen, the maker of hot sauce (which I put in my ramen...It's pretty good actually), and to all of my loyal readers out there! Now guess what..?

*points to reader* YOU GET A NEW CHAPTER!

*points to other reader* YOU GET A NEW CHAPTER!

Heck, EVERYONE GETS A NEW CHAPTER!

(oh Oprah, I love using your kind of refrences)

Mayhemb; Okay, so...On with Part 1 of the Black Viper- 2 Part special!

Enjoooooy~

* * *

"Okay...Uhm...Fav'rite ice creme flavor.." Clay told Alexis as the 2 were strolling through the garden, asking the other quick questions. Yet, they'd have to bring this conversation to a closing in a bit. Alexis was still cooking dinner, yet...Well, she was okay with spending some time away from the stove for Clay.

"Hmmmm...Chocolate chip cookie dough, ooo'ah cookies 'n c'ah'eme." Alexis happily said, before looking up at the Texas-boy. "You, Cher...?"

"Would ya believe me if it was French Silk..?" Clay asked with a small smile, earning a giggle from the smaller girl.

"Of cou'ah'se I vould Cher, you 'aven't lied o'ah 'idden anyzing f'ah'om me."

"Ah know, and you haven't hid nothin' from me neither." Clay softly spoke, not noticing when Alexis frowned a bit at this..

"Oui..! Nozing 'idden." Alexis declared, before reaching up on her tiptoes a bit and gently pressing her lips to Clay's cheeks. "I 'ave to go make food Cher."

"Alright, ah'll go see what tha others are doin' then." Clay stated, smiling down at the Nature Dragon. "See ya later Sugar."

"Oui, adieu." Alexis softly said as she walked away from the boy, trying to keep the smile on her face in front of him...Only to let out a sad sigh and a frown once she was out of his sight...

Oh, why the heck did her past have to haunt her..?

* * *

Alexis was once again smiling as she watched the group train with blindfolds on, before Master Fung nodded to her. With the signal, the French-girl lifted the metal lid over a plate that held-

"Teriyaki pork..?" Clay asked, before dropping Kimiko and running full long at the table. "DELICIOUS~"

Alexis had to refrain from laughing as the cowboy accidentally lit Raimundo's sleeve on fire, causing the Wind Dragon to yell as he wildly ran across the yard...Before finally dunking his arm into the fountain.

"Ah-Ah'm sorry Rai, ah couldn't help it ah..Ah smelled mah favorite meal and uh-" was all Clay told the group, before stuffing another piece of the meat into his mouth.

"Every meal is your favorite meal Clay!" Kimiko announced as Clay finished, making Alexis giggled a bit at this before she picked up a napkin.

"Cher." Alexis whispered, making the Cowboy look up, only for his chin to be taken as the napkin was pressed to his skin.

"Heh, thanks Sugar."

"Anytime, mon chéri (French for "my darling')" with that Clay took the torch from Alexis, who had put it in a small pot, before the 2 walked over to Raimundo and Master Fung near the fountain.

"I can't believe your first loyalty is to a pork chop..!" Raimundo declared after he almost fell into the fountain, the sentence made Clay found.

"Hey now, it was mah Sugar's pork chops. There's ah difference."

"Well I wouldn't know that, since you eat all of it before the rest of us ca-" Raimundo was cut off then when Dojo came slithering in, pushing the Brazilian into the fountain.

"Hey kids..! We got a 3-alarm Shen Gong Wu al-" Dojo then began to mumble as he smelt something. "Mmmm~ Pork chops.."

Kimiko, however, didn't take this distraction kindly. "Dojo! Where exactly IS this new Shen Gong Wu..?

* * *

Alexis smiled as she got ready to leave for Texas, happy to go to her Cher's homeland and-

"Uh...Sugar..?" Clay cautiously spoke from outside the blanket door. "Are uh...You decent..?"

"Oui, I am. Come in." Alexis said as she put a small First Aid kit into her backpack, before Clay entered. Alexis still wasn't in her civilian clothing, having chosen to pack her backpack before getting dressed. Slowly the French-girl stood up, sensing the Texan's seriousness. "Vhat es eet Mon Cher..?"

Clay walked over to Alexis, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Look, Sugar...Ah don't want ya ta take this tha wrong way...But...Ah want ya ta be ready ta run, iffin' the case comes up."

"...But..Vhy.?" at this, Clay frowned, before sighing a bit as he looked at the smaller girl.

"Ah ain't saying that yer weak or nuthin' Lexi, but...We may be goin' inta gang territory iffin' Dojo's right about the location of tha new Wu. And.." Clay then smiled at Alexis, putting a hand against her cheek. "And ah just couldn't stand it, if ya got hurt cause uh me sum'how."

...

..

"But..But Cher...I-"

"Ah know ya can fight, and ah know better than every'un that you can hold yer ground when push-comes-ta-shove...But...But ah'd never forgive mahself if ya got hurt...Please, Lexi. Ya gotta promise me that you'll run as fast as ya can when ah tell ya to."

Alexis looked at Clay with sad eyes, before she gave a small sigh..

"Fine, Cher...I...I vill be p'ah'eep'ah'ed to 'un if I 'ave to.."

"Thanks Sugar." Clay happily said, before kissing Alexis' lips. "Now, ah'll just leave ya ta...Ya know, get ready and uh...Stuff."

With a small giggle at Clay's embarrassed expression as he left the room, Alexis turned and looked at her backpack as it laid on the ground.

...

..

Gang territory.

..

...

Alexis' eyes became dangerous slits as she picked up the backpack, dumping all the contents out of it, before going over to her Chest and pulling out her black box with the red "X", the one that had all her Gang trinkets.

She knew what she had told Clay.

...

But..

...

She never promised what she'd do AFTER she ran away..

* * *

Alexis sighed as she and the group rode through the air, happily watching the passing dry land bellow them.

She was wearing a dark blue blouse, a pair of black pants, dark brown boots, a black belt, all of her necklaces, and the Tao Choker. Her hair was in a French-braid using the light blue ribbon Clay had given her. Kimiko was wearing a white/black diamond button-down shirt, a blue-jean knee-high skirt, red cowboy boots with black accents, and a black-sashed red cowboy hat. Her hair was in 2 braided pigtails with red bows.

"Ah can't believe we're back home in Texas..!" Clay happily said after he got off of Dojo, whistling at the dry land before him. "Isn't she beautiful..?"

"'She' is a big, flat, desert prairie." Kimiko pointed out a few moments before Dojo shrunk down to size and hopped into Alexis' arms, all the while Clay went over and...And hugged a cactus..?

"Yeah! But the cactus aaaall look l'ah'ke kin ta me!" Clay chimed with a grin, before they heard it...Alexis knew the sound well, the rev of machines in the distance.."Dojo! Better stash the Wu! We got company.."

"What is it Clay?" Kimiko's question was soon answered by Alexis, who gazed through the cloud of dust that was starting up behind the machines.

"Moto'ah'cycles..?"

"Not just motorcycles, the Black Vipers..." Clay declared, before looking down at Alexis. "Sugar, go!"

"B-But Cher, I-" Alexis started, before Clay gripped her shoulders and twirled her around, shoving her away from the scene.

"Go on now, get!" Alexis frowned at this, before sighing as the Cowboy took Dojo...And the French-girl took off running.

* * *

"What is a Black Viper..?" Omi asked Raimundo, who bent down beside him.

"Little dude, I think we're about to find out..." the Brazilian whispered, before 3 motorcycles started to round around the 4 Elemental Warriors and Dojo, whoopin' and hollering.

"Greatings my friends..! My name it-" was as far as Omi could get before he was buried underneath a pile of sand that had been kicked up by one of the motorcyclist's bike.

"Hey! HEY! Watch it! I BRUISE EASILY!" Dojo called out as he slithered through the sand, a few moments before the motorcyclists started to twirl around lassos. Sensing the danger, Raimundo hopped into action and he pulled out the-

"GLOVE OF-" Raimundo was cut off as a lasso pulled him downwards, while another took the Glove of Jisaku. Kimiko tried to attack also, only to be pulled down much like Raimundo.

"GOLDEN TIGER-" Omi then gave a small 'huh' when one of the motorcyclists took the Golden Tiger Claws from him.

"Ah'll take that half-p'ah'nt." the girl said, before the 3 already caught Dragons were then hog-tied and piled up...Leaving (once again) Clay to try and save them.

"Clay! Look out!" Kimiko called out to the Texan-boy, who dodged the first couple of lassos.

Yet, soon enough, both of his hands were caught by 2 of the Black Vipers...But it wasn't a real problem. In response to his wrists being tied up, Clay pulled against both ropes, sending the 2 girls flying into each other.

"Nice move cowboy," the 1st motorcyclist said as she began to twirl her lasso. "But too little, too late."

Before Clay could respond, a lasso from behind took away his hat. "Ooow, not tha hat..!"

With this distracting, the 1st girl managed to lasso Clay down to the ground, before another one of the girls placed the hat back on Clay's butt..

"We're tha Black Vipers, and you've just been snaked." the first girl said, before the group was suddenly blindfolded.

* * *

Alexis watched from about a mile away from the group, using a pair of binoculars as she hid behind a cactus bush that she resurrected. With a low and dangerous growl, Alexis put back her spects, Alexis pulled out the Changing Chopsticks and her shrunken motorcycle.

"Changing Chopsticks..!" Alexis whispered as she returned her bike to full size, before pulling out from her backpack a set of new clothes...And hurriedly changed behidn the bush.

**~2 Minute Later~**

Alexis sighed as she stood up, stretching a bit as she tried to lossen the leather's cling.

She was wearing her old black leather jacket that had the name "Thorn Eagle" sown in bright red on the back, dark blue jeans, black boots, a dark brown belt, a red scarf, black sun glasses, and finally her dark brown whip in her hands. Quickly she placed her old clothing into her bag and stowing the stash in the secret compartment underneath her seat's compartment, and put on a black cowboy hat.

She had placed the blue ribbon carefully into her bag already, and messed up her hair while using some red washable hair-dye that she had gotten from Kimiko's room before leaving onto the tips of her hair...Dear lord, if her brothers saw her like this, she'd never hear the end of it..!

With all of this done Alexis reved up her bike, adjusted her dust-scarf to where it was over her nose, and raced after the motorcyclists.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she came up to the motorcyclists, who stopped when they had noticed her behind them...Stupid dust clouds...

Oh well, showtime.

"And who are you..?" the leader of the 3 asked, making Alexis scoff a bit as she got off of her bike and walked over to the captured group.

"A p'ah'son whose been looking for these folks for a loooooong time." Alexis spoke in a slightly higher-pitched voice, a few tones higher that way the group wouldn't recognize her...Then, she smirked as she walked over to the blind-folded group. "Do you all remember me..?"

"Uhm...Nope." Raimundo commented, before he was soon followed by Kimiko, Clay, and Omi.

"Not really."

"Can't say ah have."

"Uhm...Did we EVER meet..?"

"Vell, not 'eally short-stuff." Alexis said, before she turned her back to the Xiaolin Monks when she noticed Omi's position as she reached for her pocket with her right hand, and her whip with her left...Just in case. "I am zee Zo'ah'n Eagle-"

"Leader of tha world-famous Poisoned Thorns..!" the first motorcyclist gasped out, making Alexis scowl from beneath her scarf. How could she feel so much pride well up inside, yet feel the same amount of acid pile in her stomach at the same time..?

"Oui, zat's 'ight." Alexis declared, gripping the Changing Chopsticks in her hands as the motorcyclists looked at each other.

..

...

"Our boss would l'ah'ke ah word with ya ah bet." the girl stated after a moment, making Alexis smirk a bit. Good, she was in.

"Fine zen, let's go." Alexis nonchalantly said, before she and the group were off.

* * *

Alexis looked past her sunglasses at the rocks of the Black Vipers hide-out, a few moments before the Xiaolin Warriors' mining cart tipped over and spilled them out. From in front of the group and to the side of Alexis, the gang's leader stepped out with a lantern...Huh, she was right at Alexis' height...Maybe an inch shorter.

"Well, well. What have we here..?" the leader asked, before all of the blind-folds were taken off the group. Raimundo looked right at Alexis, glaring at her it seemed...Yet.."Leapin-lizzards..! Clay?.!"

Huh..?

"Uhm...Do ah know you..?" Clay questioned, honestly confused as the leader walked over to the group.

"Awww now ah'm hurt, don't chu recognize yer own." the girl then held the lantern up to her face. "Sister?.!"

"SISTER?.!" Raimundo, Kimiko, and Omi exclaimed with shocked expressions, while Alexis blinked in surprise.

"Sa petite soeur..? (his little sister)" Alexis softly said, remembering from Thanksgiving when she and Clay had talked...Aw man, what was her name again?

"*gasp* Jessie?.!" Clay gasped out, well that answered Alexis' question..

"You never told us you had a sister..!" Omi told the Cowboy, who glanced from him before he glared up at Jessie.

"Would you want people knowin' you were related to ah no-good varmint..?" Clay hotly asked while also taking a jab at the blonde girl before him, making Alexis flinch a bit from the side-lines.

"You think ah'm a varmint..?"

"Well ah'd th'ah'ank ya'd sooner tip ah cow than milk it..!" Clay declared, making Jessie scoff a bit at him.

"You NEVER understood what it was l'ah'ke growin' up in tha shadow of such a perfect older siblin'!"...But Alexis could, this was what made the French-girl's focus stay upon Jessie.

"Aaaw not this old saw again..!" Clay complained, before Jessie started to rant...With some rather odd additions from Alexis.

"Oh you were the beeest at everythang..!" Jessie started out, before listing off a few things. "Chasin' wood."

"Pickin' f'ah'oot.." Alexis added in, remembering her own past with her brothers.

"Shoein' horses!"

"Dancing fo'h mama.."

"Chasin' pigs!"

"Collecting zee ch'ah'ickens.."

"Ma and Pa always thought you were tha pick of tha litter.." Jessie complained, sharing a stare with Alexis.

...

..

"You chased pigs..?" Kimiko asked Clay, who only glanced down at her a bit.

"And whatever ah wanted," Jessie then pointed at Clay, "YOU got! "

"Well you know ah only got things first cause ah was the oldest..!" Clay defended himself, before Alexis felt herself having a serious deja vu moment...Dear lord...Maybe she shouldn't have come to Texas..

"And then when it came ta goin' to Monk school, guess who they picked..." Jessie told the group, before Omi had a..Well, a rather idiotic moment.

"Who..?"

"Tha biiiig hero, it was l'ah'ke I didn't even exist..! No matter how much ah tried ah could never beat him..!" Jessie declared, before Clay started to...Well, to spout a bit.

"So instead of tryin' ta be tha best of tha best, you joined tha Vipers ta be the best of the worst..!"

"Ah'm the best, period..!" Jessie said to her brother, before an idea popped into her head. "Hey, ah say we settle this right now l'ah'ke men..! You and me!"

All the while as Jessie was talking, Alexis bit the bottom of her lip...Man, how badly did she want to join in and just.

Well..

Actually, to just do anything really..! She didn't know what she'd do entirely...

"Hey, ah've done some things ah'm not proud of...But ah'm NOT gettin' into a fist-fight with mah baby-sister..!" Clay stated as Jessie tried to tempt him to fight by running around him, throwing punch after punch into the air near the cowboy.

"Yer just yellow cause ya know ah'll whoop yer butt..!" Jessie exclaimed before kicking Clay's butt, sending him sliding over to the Xiaolin Monks...At this display, Omi 'tsk'ed with disappointment as he scuttled near the Gang-leader.

"Ohhh, Brother and Sister should not be fighting..! Is there no warmth in your heart-" was as far as Omi could get before he was suddenly picked up by the head from Jessie, who scowled at him.

"Butt-out round-boy!" Jessie yelled before rolling Omi over to the group...Yet, the Water Dragon ended up crashing into the mining cart..With that, Jessie looked straight at Alexis. "Ya mind helpin' me get these folks ta tha hospitality suite..? Then, we can talk."

"Fine zen." Alexis said, before making a bee-line to Omi, who was partially knocked out. While bending down to pick up the yellow-skinned boy, Alexis placed the Changing Chopsticks into his Temple-Robes, before taking a grip of his shoulder and slapping his face. "'EY! VAKE UP!"

Even though she hated it, Alexis had to play the part of Thorn Eagle.

"Ooooh...My head.." Omi groaned a bit, before he noticed that Alexis was now carrying him upside-down by his rope restraints. "Hey! Let me go this instant...!"

"Vhy should I, you 'ave no azo'ah'ty to me."

"But I-"

* * *

Omi and the group then found themselves behind cage doors while being tied upside down, Clay glaring at his sister as she and the red-headed motorcyclist that Alexis had talked to from before spoke.

"So, what do you wanna do with 'em..?" the red-head asked Jessie, who smirked as she walked over to the cage doors and took her brother's head.

"Ah'll make you ah deal," Jessie said before letting go of Clay's head, making a Newton-ball reaction from the bound group. "If you scrape with me and win, you and your monkey friends are free ta go look for yer Shen Gong Worts..!"

"Wu." Omi carefully corrected, before Kimiko raised a good question.

"And if he loses..?" Jessie and the red-head shared a look then, smirking to each other as Jessie started over to a cage with a cloth over it.

"Well then, ya'll gonna be Buzzard-bait..!" Jessie declared as she threw off the cloth, showing the group a few squawking vultures..

Then, the Black Vipers couldn't help but laugh at the group's shocked expressions.

* * *

This Commercial Break has been brought to you by the Black Vipers, one of the most elite female biker gangs out there.

..

...

Aside from the Poisoned Thorns..

* * *

"What do ya say Big-Brother...? We gonna throw-down 'er what..?" Jessie asked the bound Clay, all the while the red-head was tapped on the shoulder by one of the other bikers, and given a wallet.

"You keep askin' me, ah'm gonna keep sayin' the same thing..! Ah'm not fightin' you, it just ain't right!" Clay declared, yet before Jessie could reply to this, she was nudged by the red-head and handed the wallet.

"Ain't this tha wallet that Pa gave ya when we were kids Clay..?" Jessie questioned as she held the old leathery item, looking at her brother, who growled at her.

"Ya better give that back ta me..!"

"Look in the pictures, Jess." the red-head commented, quickly the gang-leader flipped open the tool...Before smirking at the picture inside.

"Aaaaaw, now ain't that cute~. What, this yer giiiiirlfriend..?" Jessie asked as she took out the picture, showing it to Clay, who scowled a bit.

It was just a plain old picture of Clay and Alexis, the French-girl hugging him from behind while wearing his hat.

"And ah could-a sworn that there was 5 of ya when you landed.." one of the other bikers commented, making Jessie smirk even more.

"Well then, maybe ah'll see if yer lil' Girlfriend would l'ah'ke ta thrown down in yer place then..!"

"You leave mah Sugar out of this Jessie..! She ain't gonna fight you, and ah won't fight you! And there's nothin' you can do about it." Clay squarely said, before Jessie shrugged to her company as she stuck the photo into the wallet and shoved the trinket into her pocket.

"Weeeeeell, it looks l'ah'ke our uninvited guests have decided on an extended stay in tha hospitality suit." Jessie nonchalantly said as she and the Black Vipers left, Alexis walking along with them when Jessie nudged her over.

"Uh...Why, thank you..! That sounds mooost inviting! Where do we go..?"...Oh Omi, sarcasms will NEVER be your forte...

* * *

"Well now, it's a pleasure ta meet cha, Miss Thorn Eagle." Jessie said to Alexis as the 2 stood in front of one another, holding out a hand. "Ah'm Jessie, leader of this fine gang."

"Bonjour." Alexis said, before slapping her hand against Jessie's and shaking it.

"Quite ah grip ya got there." Jessie commented, before squeezing Alexis hand. "How'd mine..?"

"Could ooze vo'ah'k." Jessie smirked a bit at the statement, before the 2 dropped their hands.

"Now then, ah th'ah'ink that we...Might have a few things in common."

"Oui, ve do."

"Well then, ya mind tellin' me yer back-story then..?" Jessie requested, before Alexis glanced at the 3 other members of the Black Viper gang, before looking to Jessie. "Oh, ah see...Girls, you go and make sure our guests don't leave without us."

With grumbled replies, the other 3 left, before Jessie looked at Alexis.

"I vas zee second youngest in mon family, 'aving z'ah'ee brozahs. Tvo tvin oldah brozahs, Louis and Ma'k...Zen a youngah brozah, Stanfo'd. Monb brozah, Ma'k, ended up opening a law-f'ah'm and a few ozah buisinesses of zee so'ah't in populah cities, ea'ning mon Papa's respect easily. Louis ended up going into B'oadvay, voaking behind zee scenes g'ah'eatly and planning zee dances, making mon Mama love 'im to bits. Zen Stanfo'd took zee Baby-of-Zee-Family position f'ah'om me...Vhen mon Grandmama got sick, ve vent to F'ah'ance vhere Ma'k left us fo' a vhile to vo'ah'k on 'is company...Zat vas vhen I vas scouted out by zee Poison Tho'a'ns, 'aving 'eard of me f'ah'om zee g'ah'apevine...T'ah'imes vhere 'ard zen, and I figured zat eet vould be fun...Zen, aftah some time, I-"

"Became tha best there was." Jessie finished, looking at Alexis with stary-eyes. "Wow...Ah can't believe that ah really got ya in mah den..! Ah mean, ah heard about ya through some of tha other gangs but..But ah thought you were a myth..! Where ya been all these years..?"

"A'ound.." Alexis nonchalantly replied, even throwing in a shrug of the shoulders.

"Wow...Hey, uh...Ah know that this is a bit much but...But could ah..Maybe.." Jessie looked down at her feet, a small frown on her face. "Uhm. Look, ah...Ah don't got many folks down here who understand what ah go through a-and all...But, well...You do so...I was wonderin' if...Maybe, ah could..Ah could call ya mah...Mah Sister..?"

..

...

"I suppoooose I could-" Alexis was then cut off when Jessie suddenly hugged her, a big grin on her face.

"Ooooh thank ya kindly Thorn Eag-Uh...A-Ah mean, Big Sis." Jessie attoned for her mistake, before smiling up at Alexis. "Ya don't know how much this means ta me."

"Vell, I-"

"Boss!" one of the girls yelled from a few feet away. "They're on the move!"

"Come on then Sis, let's go!" Jessie happily exclaimed, before running towards her team.

Dear lord, what had Alexis gotten herself into...?

"By tha way, what's up with them Shen Gong Warts anyhow?"

...

* * *

The Xiaolin Monks and Dojo were smiling happily as they came towards the new Shen Gong Wu.

"The Shen Gong Wu, is ours!" Omi happily chimed, before Jessie's voice came out from behind.

"Think again Short-Stack!" with that, the 4 Xiaolin Monks were lassoed and Dojo was forced into a sack, before Jessie and T.E. came into view.

"Well ah'll be ah day-old biscuit..! You let us lead you right to it!" Clay declared, before he and his sister got into a verbal argument.

"Man you ain't as slow as drippin' tar after all! But yer still thicker than ah cut of Texas Prime-rib."

"Well a'least ah ain't as slippery as goat-droll on an oil slick!"

"Yeah and ah'm not tha one yellaher than ah slice of Auntie Clarabelle's Lemon-Silk custard pie!"

"Will you two PLEASE stop abusing the English Language?.!" Kimiko yelled out, cutting the 2 bickering siblings off...For now.

"But, the pie does sound most delicious.." Omi told the group, the gang could literally see smoke coming out of Clay's ears before Jessie walked over to the Sphere of Yun.

"Ah got me a better ah'dea. See, ah know enough about these Shen Gong Warts (Omi; Wu!) That if we both grab this here deal, then you HAVE ta fight me brother." Clay then pushed out of the other Black Viper's grips, before glaring down as he walked into the space before Jessie. "So Clay, you ready to be a man and lose to a giiiirl...?"

Yet, before they could begin, the entire room started to shake...Before Jack Spicer's driller came through the top, revealing the evil boy...Uh...The "Boy Genious", as his hat said (literally, look it up, the 'S' is even backwards..!).

"Jack Spicer!" Omi hissed out his name, before the red-head rose to his feet.

"That's right! Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius is in the house..!" the Black Vipers then undid their lassos around the Xiaolin Warriors, and instead used them on the on-coming fleet of Jack-Bots.

..

...

Yet, well...All they had was rope to fend off metallic beings so, after a little while, everyone else in the room was captured. Especially after Jack used the Silk Spitter to take away the lassos and the Golden Tiger Claws from the Black Vipers..

Man, Jack Spicer winning...Huh, never thought any of them would see that day.

"Whoa...That's it..! I did it!" Jack happily exclaimed, even Wuya sounded a bit surprised at this.

"I can't believe it! For once, you are actually the victor!"

Jack raised the Sphere of Yun proudly, before a look crossed his face. "I almost forgot what this feels like..!"

"Which, by the way, is sweeet!" Jack told the group, before he noticed the additions to the regular bunch..."Say, who ARE all these people..?"

"We're the Black Vipers, the most elite all-girl gang that ever roamed these wild plains." Jessie told Jack, before she got in front of her captured team.

"And since you have defeated us, our law demands that you inherit leadership of, the Black Vipers." the red-head stated, before the all-girls gang bowed down to Jack.

"Yes..! I guess this makes me Queen!" everyone couldn't help but 'huh' at Jack's declaration.."..King..!"

Even Wuya was giving the red-head a rather odd look. "Anyway...Sweet!"

"ZAT es all you 'ave to do to gain cont'ah'ol of zis gang..?" T.E. hissed out, eyes wide behind her glasses. "Zat es puzetic..!"

..

...

"No way." Jack commented, before he started to laugh a bit. "Y-You REALLY went back to being Thorn Eagle..? HA! Oh man, this is rich! THIS, is, RICH!"

"What are you bumbling about, Spicer..?" Kimiko asked, glaring at the red-head, who was continuing to laugh as he looked at T.E..

"You didn't even TELL them?.! Man, this just makes it better!" Jack exclaimed, before walking over to T.E. and slinging an arm over her shoulder. "You see, *snickers* T.E. goes by another name that we all know and love."

"Oh, and what's that..?" Jessie hotly questioned, crossing her arms as he watched Jack take a hold of T.E.'s scarf and sunglasses.

"You know her, you love her, and ya can't seem to hold her down...! Everyone, please welcome back." Jack then removed the items that he was holding, making everyone but Raimundo gasp. "Alexis!"

Alexis quickly ducked her head downwards as soon as the sunglasses came off, before Jack forced her to look at the group. "Come on Lexi, say hi to everyone..!"

...

..

"B-But this..This makes no sense..!" Omi screamed out, obviously one of the most shocked of the bunch. "ALEXIS IS WHO?.!"

"The Thorn Eagle kiddies..!" Jack chimed a bit to happily, grinning at the group.

"This has to be some kind of trick, r-right Alexis..?" Kimiko asked the French-girl, who frowned at her. "Right..?"

..

"Non, eet esn't...I..I 'eally am-non...I 'eally vas, zee Zo'ah'n Eagle..." Alexis softly told the group, making Jack fist-pump happily. "But I-I nevah vanted zis to get zis fa'h! I-I only vanted to get you all f'ah'ee zo ve could get zee Vu a-and leave but...But then I 'ea'ah'd about Jessie, a-and I...I just.."

...

"So then, whose side are you on then." Jack questioned the French-girl, grinning at her. "Are you gonna stick with your little sis and be the Thorn Eagle with us, oooooooor are you gonna stick with the Xiaolin Geeks and remain as Alexis all your life..?"

"I...I choose...Uhm.." Alexis' eyes looked from both groups, obviously having to think all of this over. "T-To..."

It wasn't until Alexis looked at Jessie, whose eyes were focused on her, did she HAVE to remember something...

* * *

**~Rewind Time to 8 year-old Alexis~**

Alexis happily bounded through the tiled halls of the house, before stopping in front of her dad's towering figure.

"Papa~ I'm 'eady to lea'n hov to make zee cupcakes and-"

"Ah'm so'ah'y mon creme-dumplin, but you'ah g'ah'andmama needs me at zee hospital." Alexis blinked at this, before watching as her father side-stepped her and walked away. "M-Maybe some ozah time, ah..?"

"Oh...Uh..O-Oui.."

~X-X~

Alexis grinned happily up at her Mama, who was working on sewing some clothes with Louis.

"Mama! Louis! Can I 'elp o'ah-"

"No, mi belle." her mother said strictly, focusing on the fabric in her hand. "I do not want you near any needles. You know what happens when you get near them."

"Then...Then could Louis play with me..?"

"Sorry sis, but I have to finish this new line, you understand don't ya..?"

~X-X~

Alexis slowly peeked into her Mark's room, the boy jotting down notes on a piece of paper before looking back to his laptop screen.

"Uhm...Ma'h'k, do you vant to-"

"No."

"But I-"

"No."

"You don't even-"

"No." Alexis frowned at this, before sighing as she then walked away from the door.

~X-X~

Alexis stared down at the 2-year old Stanford, who was sleeping.

..

...

"Vell, I knov zat YOU can't play viz me..."

~X-X~

Lil' Alexis sighed unhappily as she sat on the edge of the pond in the family villa, her legs dunked into the cool water as her reflection was seen.

"Mon belle! Zhere you a'he." her grandpapa said from behind her, making the sad French-girl look up at him. "I 'ave been looking all ovah fo'ah' you Chéri!"

"Y-You 'ave...?" Alexis cautiously asked, before she was suddenly picked up by the strong arms of her elder.

"Of cou'ah'se I 'ave belle, I need you to 'elp me viz zee ga'den..!"

"Did you al'eady ask Ma'h'k, Louis, o'h mon papa..? I am su'ah zat zey vill 'elp you.." Alexis sourly replied, before she blinked at her grandfather's hearty laugh.

"No, I 'aven't mon belle. Because, I only vant to vo'ah'k viz you!"

..

...

"Huh..?" Alexis asked, confused beyond belief now.

"Oui, I knov zat I von't alvays 'ave t'ah'ime fo' you, buuuuut...I vill alvays t'ah'y to be zhere fo'h you, and zat means." Alexis gave out a small squeak when her grandpapa threw her up into the air, catching her without a doubt. "Zat I 'ave to make su'ah' zat you a'n't alone."

Alexis happily smiled at this, hugging her grandfather as best as she could with her little arms. "Merci! Merci! Grandpapa~"

Sigmund smiled at this, kissing Alexis' forehead as he looked into her eyes. "You vill alvays be mon f'ah'st choice, belle. Fo'h as long as I 'ave zee choice."

* * *

**~Present~**

Alexis always remembered how bad it felt to be pushed aside and have someone else picked over you, no matter what the reason...Yet...The feeling to finally be picked first, after such a line of waiting...That was what made her smile, and feel like the best person in the world! A-And besides, maybe, she could help Jessie kick her old habits and reconcile with her fami-

"Hey! Ya mind speeding up your thinking..? Ya've been flash-backing for a few paragraphs now." Jack told her, tapping his foot impatiently..

...

"I..I choose to be Alexis.." Alexis softly replied, earning a thankful look from the Xiaolin Side and a sad look from the Black Vipers. "B-But...But I vant to be Alexis, on zee Black Vipe'ah's side."

..

..

"Eh, works for me!" Jack happily chimed, before commanding his bot to release the French-girl, who was soon glomped by Jessie.

"Ya won't regret it, Lex. Ah'll make sure that you don't regret yer choice, ah promise..!" Jessie happily chimed, before leading the elder girl over to the other gang mebmers...But on their way, both heard what Clay softly mumbled.

"Ah can't believe that you'd do this..."

..

"Hey, Brother, don't be so down! Be happy that yer Sugar's on the winnin' side..!" Jessie told her brother, laughing happily as she walked away with the head-down Alexis.

..

* * *

"So, let's see if I got this straight." Jack said as he paced before everyone, grinning to himself as he did so. "Xiaolin Dragons, defeated. Shen Gong Wu, mine. Outlaw cowchicks, bonus. Aaaaand making Frenchie turn bad, double bonus..!"

Jack then walked over to Wuya, the grin on his face not faltering. "Between my Jack-Bots, Alexis, and the Black Vipers, there's no way I can lose!"

"Yes, it would seem that way." Wuya commented, before smirking a bit. "But then again, if there is a way..."

Jack didn't seem to hear her though, and started to do a...Well, attempting, to start up a hoe-down. "YEEEE-HAW! This calls for a hoe-down victory dance..!"

All the while as he started towards the girls, he ended up hookings arms..W-With Jessie?.! "Well, aren't you a pretty little thing. You got a name..?"

"Is a cow-pin full ah sod..?" Jessie snapped back, making Jack stop and smirk at her.

"I like that..! Though disrespectful, it smacks of a deep seeded inner-evil."

"Keep is up Slick and ah'll be introducing yer butt ta mah boot!"

"Yet another girl falls prey to the irresistible charms of Jack Spicer." Kimiko commented, Omi opened his mouth to ask.

"But he-"

"Sarcasm." Raimundo quickly declared, making Omi 'ooooh'.

..

"Ugh, this Spicer fella of yers.." Jessie said as she walked over to Kimiko, chatting with the bound girl. "He's about as appealin' as ah-"

"Pillowcase full of polecats...?" Kimiko tried, laughing a bit along with the other girls in the case.

"Hehe yeah, and what's with his girly eye-liner..?" Jessie questioned Kimiko, making a small uproar of laughter in the cave now.

"Oh, I know! Hello~ SO not working!"

"Hey! I'm still in the room over here!" Jack declared, a bit offended.

"Oh why don't you take yer fancy hair-do and." that was when something odd happened, right after Jessie said this, she and Clay chorused together while saying-

"Jump inta Old Man Hickory's lake!" ...The 2 siblings couldn't help but smile at one another.

"Ah can't believe it..! We actually DO have somethin' in common, we both can't stomach Spicer!" Alexis couldn't help but smirk at Clay's statement, before glaring at Jack when he ruined the moment.

"What am I, invisible..?" Jack questioned, before yelling in pain when Alexis threw a boot at him.

"YOU A'HE 'UINING ZEE MOMENT!"

"Come, join us Jessie..! And find out what REAL evil power is like!" Wuya said as she circled around the youngest of the Baileys, who thought about it for a moment...Frowning as she looked at the ground, before back up to Alexis, then to the Xiaolin Warriors as they were held above them all.

None of them talked, except Clay. "Oooh. This would be a new low, even for you."

Cher, why did you have to say that..?

With an angered look, Jessie turned back to the hag. "M'am, you have got yerself a deal! Put it there!"

Jessie was then a bit disgusted and surprised when her hand went through Wuya's, but the hag didn't seem to mind. "Excellent!"

"This is mooost discouraging..." Omi commented, frowning greatly, before Jack suddenly brought out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"I say we send these losers where they can't cause any trouble." Jack declared, before Wuya chipped in.

"Heh, heh. Like a few thousand feet bellow the Earth's crust..?"

"No!" Jessie suddenly yelled out, making Jack look at her in surprise.

"Loyalty issues...?"

"Nooo." Jessie stated, before taking the Golden Tiger Claws and putting them on. "Ah just want the fun of buryin' tha Golden Boy mah-self!"

"No..." Alexis whispered, fearful eyes switching back and forth between the Xiaolin Monks and Jessie. She...She had to-

"Not so fast, hun." the red-head said before a lasso went around Alexis, surprising the French-girl even more. "Can't let ya tr'ah anythan now."

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" Jessie yelled out, activating the Shen Gong Wu without a second of doubt. Then, they all watched as each one of the Xiaolin Warriors was thrown into the purple/black vortex, Clay being the last.

"Bye-bye, big bro~" Jessie chimed, even throwing in a casual wave of the claws as she stood between Wuya and Jack.

..

Dear lord, what had Alexis done..?

* * *

Mayhemb; Well now, how will our favorite dragon warriors get out of this one...? Find out in Part 2 of the Black Viper 2-Part Special!

Next time; "Dude! You got DOUBLE-CROSSED! HA!

"I am on nobody's side..!"

"Uh...Ya mind puttin' down the whip?"


	35. The Black Vipers Part 2

Mayhemb; Part 2, you folks all ready...?

Also, I've been asked a good questions (or, atleast a few fun questions) from one of my friends here on the site.

Q; If Alexis was in the Pokemon universe (1) what would her six on-hand pokemon be, (2) what legendary Pokemon would she have, and (3) which boy would she end up falling for...?

So (I will also do some of these things if I have time, btw)

1; Alexis' on-hand Pokemon would probably be a Blissey, a Tropius, Roseraid, Leavanny, Leafeon, and Ludicolo

2; If she could have ANY legendaries, Alexis would get either Shaymin, Virizion, Celebi, or Jirachi.

3; Aaaaand Alexis would probably date Burgh, Marlon, James, oooor Roark.

* * *

-**Last time in The Learning Blossom**-

"Oui..! Nozing 'idden."

"Ah ain't saying that yer weak or nuthin' Lexi, but...We may be goin' inta gang territory iffin' Dojo's right about the location of tha new Wu."

"Our boss would l'ah'ke ah word with ya ah bet."

"*gasp* Jessie?.!"

"Ohhh, Brother and Sister should not be fighting..! Is there no warmth in your heart-

"By tha way, what's up with them Shen Gong Warts anyhow?"

"Sarcasm."

"You know her, you love her, and ya can't seem to hold her down...! Everyone, please welcome back." Jack then removed the items that he was holding, making everyone but Raimundo gasp. "Alexis!"

"ALEXIS IS WHO?.!"

"Hey! Ya mind speeding up your thinking..? Ya've been flash-backing for a few paragraphs now."

"Ya won't regret it, Lex. Ah'll make sure that you don't regret yer choice, ah promise..!"

"Ah can't believe that you'd do this..."

"YOU A'HE 'UINING ZEE MOMENT!"

"Can't let ya tr'ah anythan now."

"Bye-bye, big bro~"

* * *

**~Part 2 of the 2-Part Black Viper Special~**

Far bellow, meters beneath the Earth's surface, laid the now depressed Xiaolin Warriors...Man, this trip had SERIOUSLY taken the turn for the worst..

"You knew about Alexis..?" Kimiko whispered to Raimundo, the 2 of them being quiet so Clay couldn't hear them.

"Yeah...B-But she begged me not to say anything.." Raimundo responded, before the 2 flinched when Clay suddenly gave a sigh, before Dojo slithered out from underneath his hat and looked around.

"Heh...Cozy.." Dojo commented, before Clay looked at the group with a frown.

"Ohhh this is mah fault, if ah had just fought Jessie when ah had the chance none of this would'a happened..!"

"Heeeeey, but then we'd miss our chance to suffocate in a hole together while Nani does who-knows-what with that gang." Raimundo pointed out, obviously annoyed with the cowboy's previous antics,

"I will never again be so foolish as to believe her..!" Omi stated the group, before the familiar purple/black slash ripped through the space between him and Raimundo...And guess who popped out..?

"Come on! This here's a Jail-break!" Jessie told the group, before Omi happily danced.

"I knew I could believe you! You've come to the side of goodness!" Omi happily said, even going so far as to hug the cowgirl.

"Well, let's just say that ah had to pretend ta be with them so they'd trust me..!" Jessie explained to the group, yeeet..

"Sorry, but uh raccoon don't change it's stripes just b'ah crossin' ah dirt road..!" Oh Clay, the phrases you country-folk use still only make partial sense to some.

"Yeah, why are you helping us..? I thought you hated your brother!" Kimiko pointed out, Jessie took this into consideration.

"Well, ah do but...He's still kin, and as Lexi says, Kin's irreplaceable...Besides, that Jack Spicer creep gives me tha prairie-scaries..!" Jessie also threw in a creepy-crawly motion with her hands, making Kimiko smirk a bit.

"I hear that girl..!"

"Ah don't know...A-ah gotta bad feelin' about this..." Clay told the truth, still not believing in his sister's behavior like they were.

"Clay, she is telling the truth..! I am never wrong about this things!" ...Uhm, yes Omi, you HAVE been wrong about these sorta things before!

..

...

"Ugh, fine..! Let's just get tha rest of our Wu, get mah Sugar, and get outta here..!" Clay declared to the group, before Raimundo added something in.

"If Wuya hasn't already found the stash..!"

"No chance! I hid them so good, I may not be able to find them!" uh...might wanna rethink that Dojo..."Th-Th-That came out wrong.."

* * *

Jessie and the Xiaolin Monks all watched as Dojo attempted to retrieve the Shen Gong Wu...Which he had stashed away in a cactus...

"When are we gettin' Nani back..?" Raimundo asked the biker-chick with them, who glared at him a bit.

"When we do, got it...? Ah don't know where she's at r'ah'ght now, Jack's in charge...Remember..?"

"Veeeery clever using the Changing Chopsticks to shrink down our Wu, and hide them in a cactus." Omi told Dojo, who was still hissing in pain as his hands continued to get pricked by the needles.

"Yeah but-arrgh-getting them back is-OUCH- Painful..!" Dojo commented, before Omi slowly nudged the Changing Chopsticks near the dragon...With a dead-panned expression, the green dragon used the Wu, making the cactus explode to reveal all of their Wu.

Man, Dojo had done a pretty good-

All the Xiaolin Warriors suddenly gasped when Lassos went around them, before they were pulled away from the pile of mystical objects. While the group was bound on the ground, Jack suddenly came floating down on his heli-pack with Wuya by his side.

"Ah, the simplest traps always bring the greatest pleasure..!" once Jack was done talking, Clay was heard audibly grunting and straining against his rope...With Alexis holding the other end of it.

"Jessie, ah trust you..! Why..?"

"Ah made a little deal with Jack here to regain leadership over mah Vipers." Jessie told her brother, before being handed a sack from her red-headed friend, who she high-fived.

"Nice ta have you back Boss..!"

"All ah had ta do was get you ta lead them to yer warts." Jessie explained, grinning at the group as Omi frowned.

"*sigh* This is the mooost disappointing event turning since the last." Omi commented, before Raimundo looked at him.

"Is it possibly you're going for, turn of events..?"

"Oh it gets better..!" Jessie commented as she put all of the Shen Gong Wu into the sack, and started towards Jack...Only to double cross him. "Not only am ah takin' mah gang back, but ah'm takin' yer warts two!"

"THERE MY WARTS!"...Oh Jack...

"No! You can't!" Wuya yelled out angrily, before Clay made a snide comment.

"Ah tr'ah'ed ta warn ya'll, once ah varmint, always a varmint." Clay declared, before glancing back at Alexis..."Ah still don't know about you, though, Sugar...You've come through a lotta tha t'ah'me, and ah-"

"Jack-Bots! ATTACK!" Jack screamed in anger, before his Jack-Bots appeared...Only for them to jutter and spit out electricity, before falling to shambles. "Y-you're kidding me!"

"We work on our b'ah'kes all day son. You think we can't sabotage some tin-cans when yer not lookin'..?" the red-head biker girl asked the boy genius, who smirked a bit.

"No, I figured, that's why I brought along a 2nd set!" Jack happily proclaimed, before 4 more Jack-Bots suddenly rose up...And went straight for-

"JESSIE!" Clay yelled out, yet already Alexis was on the move. The French-girl shoved the cowgirl out of the way, before getting out her whip.

Everyone watched as Alexis jumped over the first on-coming Jack-Bot, before flipping in the air and using her weapon to grab a hold of the robot's arms, and swung the metal menace at it's robotic brother. With a grin, Alexis flipped her whip into her left hand then, and attacked the 3rd robot. With 5 simple contact points, the Jack-Bot vibrated...Before falling to pieces.

With that, Alexis looked to the final Robot, glaring from underneath the tip of her hat.

"'ave you evah danced viz zee devil in zee pale moon light..?" Alexis questioned, whipping the ground threateningly...Before the Jack-Bot opened up a compartment on it's chest, and pressed a red button in it. Within seconds of pressing the button, the machine was a heap of scrap on the ground. Alexis gave a small snicker at this, before looking at the wide-eyed Jack.

"Uh...Ya mind puttin' down the whip?" Jack squeaked out, before screaming in shock when Alexis flicked the whip at his pants...Which then fell, making the Boy Genius scramble to keep them up.

"Man, I'm NEVER coming back to Texas!" Jack declared, before activating his heli-pack and flying away. Jessie then grinned at the flying away boy and Wuya, raising a fist in the air.

"That's right Slick! Don't mess with Texas! Whoo-whoo~" Jessie happily called out, before she and the other bikers looked to see the escaped Clay running for the bag containing all of the Shen Gong Wu.

The group then made a mad scramble, before Clay and Jessie suddenly had their hands on the sack. "Ah, looks like if you want yer warts, you and me are gonna have a Xiaolin Showdown!"

Before Clay could respond to this, the 2 heard a cough...Before they looked down, to see a floating hand on the sack...

Wait.

..

WHAT?.!

"What in tarnation?.!" both siblings yelled, before everyone watched as Alexis suddenly appeared, in her hands was the Shroud of Shadows.

"You didn't zink I vould come to Texas viz joost mon Fan Dango and Tao Chockah, do you...?" Alexis questioned the group, grinning at their shocked expressions. "Nov zen, Cher, Jessie, let's-"

"Nani, this is perfect! You're on our side again, right..?" Raimundo asked as he grinned at Alexis, before looking at Jessie before the French-girl could respond. "Dude! You got DOUBLE-CROSSED! HA!"

"Think again hun, she's still on our s'ah'de..!" the red-head declared, before Alexis coughed again, gaining everyone's attentions.

"Actually..." Alexis started out, glancing between the 2 other people that had their hands on the sack. "I am on nobody's side..! We'll 'ave a Showdovn T'ah'io."

..

...

"Ah accept! Jessie's Silk Spitter against mah Changin' Chopsticks against Sugar's Fan Dango..!" Clay told the 2 girls he was going up against, before Jessie tagged along right behind him.

"The game is Demolition Viper-bike Derby. First ta make it out in one piece, wins." Jessie declared, Alexis nodded her head to this.

"O'h'nly, vee take most of zis De'ah'by, in zee ai'."

"Let's just get this over with, let's go...!" Clay hurriedly declared, before the 3 contestants all backed away from each other and looked at one another. "XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

* * *

Alexis growled as she, Clay, and Jessie were lined up on the Viper-bikes, preparing for the derby as the 3 were ridding atop suspended strips of land in the air...Man, this was gonna be SOME off-road racin'..!

"GONG YI TAN PI!" the 3 yelled out as they began, Alexis quickly pulling out the Fan Dango.

"FAN DANGO!" Alexis shouted at the top of her lungs, before fluttering the fun and forming a tornado beneath her.

"You tr'ah'in ta lose..?" Jessie asked the girl, who smirked as they all watched as Alexis' Viper Bike was lifted up from the ground...And flew over the track before them at high speed.

Alexis waved to the cheering fans as they passed 2 large rock pillars where the teams were cheering on, being the first to get there as she reved her bike once more.

"Tha only thang better than ridin' is flyin...!" Jessie told her brother when they got some pretty good air, before Alexis watched as she got past a thin strip that had large rocks on both sides.

...

Heh, this was actually kinda easy-

"SILK SPITTER!" Alexis looked behind her at Jessie's yell, before watching as Clay suddenly came to a large silk web. Alexis almost stopped her bike at this sight...Almost...

Alexis then watched as Clay used the Changing Chopsticks to slip through the holes of the web, before landing on Jessie's hat, and using the circular rim to gain speed...Before shooting past Jessie, and regained his full size right behind Alexis.

"Good job Cher..!" Alexis called out to the cowboy, who smiled a bit.

"Thank ya kindly Sugar, ah-" Clay then yelled out when a lasso suddenly went around him, and he was dragged off of his bike...And over the edge.

Alexis gasped at this, making a U-Turn with her bike, and riding past the shocked Jessie.

"Sis! We can win this..!" Jessie shouted to Alexis, who stopped her bike and caught the end of the rope that had Clay in a bind.

"Vhat es zee point of vinning, if I do not feel like a vinnah..?" Alexis questioned Jessie, before struggling to get the cowboy back atop the track. "I can lose evahy Showdovn I can, but...But I von't let mon Cher end up like zis..!"

Jessie blinked at this, before growling as she reved up her bike, and continuing on.

"Oh, don't even zink about it..!" Alexis screamed out, before harnessing her chi as Clay finally got up and gripped the platform. "ZOAHN VALL!"

With that, a large circle of the thorned vines suddenly surrounded Jessie, blocking the cowgirl from continuing. For now...

"Cher, a-a'he you al'ight..?" Alexis questioned the cowboy as he got up, before looking up to her.

"Ah'm fine Sugar but...But why'd ya do that..? Ah though you were on no one's s'ah'de."

"I...I did it because...I...Je t'adore (French; I adore you). J'ai besoin de toi (French; I need you)...T-Te me rends heureuse (French; You make me happy)._._" Alexis told Clay, who blinked at her.

"Uh...Sugar, ah don't know what you just said..." Clay commented, smiling down at the girl as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Zat es zee point..!" Alexis exclaimed, before pressing her lips against Clay's...Face mask...

STUPID ARMOR!

"YOU GUYS MIND NOT MAKING OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF A SHOWDOWN?.!" Raimundo yelled at them, before Alexis was suddenly up onto her feet and yelling at the Brazilian.

"DO NO RUIN ZEE MOOD AH!.? O'H SO 'ELP ME I VILL SHOVE MON BOOT SO FA' UP YOU'H _CUL_ (a not-so-nice way to say 'Butt' in French) ZAT YOU COULD TASTE EET!"

-After Some More Yelling-

"I'll let Jessie go as soon as you a'he 'eady." Alexis told Clay as he got on her Viper Bike, his sorta...Fell off the edge of the platform. Plus, they both agreed that he should be the one to finish this off.

"Thanks Sugar." Clay whispered to Alexis, who nodded her head as she stepped back. Once Clay started going then, Alexis kept her promised, and retracted the vine wall around Jessie.

Alexis then watched as Jessie suddenly fell through one of the openings after the 2 were driving.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH- CLAAAAAAY!" Jessie screamed out as she fell, before Clay looked in her direction in surprise.

"JESSIE!" Clay exclaimed, burning rubber as he sped up and tried to keep pace with his fallin'-'nd-screamin' sister.

"Ah got cha!" Clay yelled, and moments later Jessie gave a confused noise when a lasso suddenly wound around her waist, and pulled her to the platforms as they neared the ground.

"Hop on!" Clay stated, moments before Jessie kicked him off of the Viper Bike.

"Don't m'ah'nd if ah do!" Jessie happily chimed, before taking control of Clay's Bike...And winning the Showdown. "IN YER FACE CLAY! YEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAA!"

The rest of the Xiaolin Warriors (including Alexis) ran towards Clay as the Showdown arena started to disappear once Jessie passed through the finish line.

"That was not a very honorable way to win." Omi pointed out, before the group had to duck out of the way on the hoopin-and-hollerin' Black Vipers as they raced through them.

"Eet es gang-'ules Omi...Eet doesn't alvays 'ave to be 'ona'able..." Alexis told the Temple-raised boy, as the group recollected in their civilian clothes.

"Are you hurt..?" Kimiko asked the cowboy, who was frowning at her a bit.

"Just mah pride...A-An-And maybe, where ah sit..." Clay commented, before he sighed as he looked at the departing Black Vipers. "Tha worst part is, ah really had thought she had changed."

"I know...But sometimes, you are just too trusting." Omi told the cowboy, while everyone gave the yellow-skinned boy the same sort of look.

...

..

"Uh...Nani..? Where ya goin..?" Raimundo questioned as he saw Alexis starting to walk away, hands in her pockets.

"Sister, if you think that we do not want you then..Then you are most mistaken..!" Omi called out to her, before the French-girl turned around and opened her mouth. "Even though you have switched sides maaaany times, we forgive you..!"

"Uh...I think what Omi is trying to say is...Is that we know that you did this for the right reasons...Or, at least, what you think is right.." Kimiko explained, before Alexis smirked a bit.

"I knov, I vas joost going to get mon bike. I left eet a few metahs back." Alexis nonchalantly explained, before giggling at the group's expressions. "'elax...Eet could alvays be vo'ah'se."

"Oh yeah..? How ya figure that..?" Clay questioned, looking down at the French-girl, who grinned.

"Vell, none of oos a'he se'iously 'urt, ve still 'ave mo'he Vu zen Jack, 'und I'll make Steaks and chocolate cake fo' dinnah tonight~" Alexis happily chimed, giving the group her best cheer-up grin. And for a moment, the group actually smiled back...Sorta...

* * *

Alexis sighed sadly as she sat in front of Clay, both of them frowning at one another.

"Sugar ah...Ah'm just...Ah.." Clay then sighed, mad at how fumbled his tongue was bein'.

"E-eet es al'ight Cher, I...I zink I undahstand vhat you a'he t'ah'ying to say.."

"Y...Ya do..?" Clay asked hopefully, before Alexis gave a small smile.

"Non...N-Not 'eally, b-but...But I'll t'ah'y.." Alexis replied, pawing over to Clay's side and gripping his hands. "I 'eally vill...I...I joost..I need to figu'ah'e out vhat evahyzing zat 'appened today, means.."

"Well..Ah think it means, that we're both a biiiit to trustin' 'nd hopeful." Clay softly said, sighing a bit as he did so.

"Non...I-I don't zink zat.." Alexis declared, looking down at her hands that enveloped Clay's. "I...I zink, maybe..Ve joost vish fo'h a bettah ending. A-And zat...Zat eet isn't alvays seen by ozahs.."

..

...

"Ah hope ya know, that didn't make to much sense." Clay said with a chuckle, making Alexis smile a bit.

"I...I knov, eet vasn't supposed to...I joost vanted to make you smile a bit, Cher." Clay smiled a bit at this, kissing Alexis' cheek...Before once again sighing when he saw a picture frame near his chest. Slowly, Clay pulled it out, and frowned at the picture.

Looking over his shoulder, Alexis looked at the photograph...Blinking a bit when she saw a baby Clay sitting atop a hat-wearing pig in mud.

"Ve'll get 'er back, Cher.." Alexis told Clay, the cowboy looked at her...Smiling a bit.

"Ah'm a bit glad though, that ah didn't lose two-"

"Uhm...Am I interrupting something..?" Master Fung asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway of Clay's room, making both Dragons jump in surprise...Before they saw the box in Master Fung's hands.

* * *

"A...Ah package..? Fer me?" Clay asked with a shocked tone, looking at the box in surprise as he opened it and took out the letter, while the others looked into the box...And pulled out the Shen Gong Wu that Jessie had won..!

Quickly, Clay read them the letter.

"_Dear big brother, it took me a while but ah finally beat chu...! Only...It didn't feel as satisyin' as Ah had imagined..Anyway, just so there's no hard feelin's, ah'm returning AAAAALL of yer warts! Oh, except for one ah was hopin' ta borrow. Yet, yer wallet and picture are as good as mine..! Sorry, ah just like tha pic. Got mah 2 favorite people on it..Hee-hee~ Ya better treat her right. Anyway, see ya around!_

_Yer baby sis, Jessie._"

Huh..

"Iiiiii knew she had changed her ways..!" Omi happily spoke, grinning as he did so.

"I wonder which Wu she kept.." Kimiko commented, before Clay and Alexis shared a look.

"Ah have a pretty good idea.." Clay declared, throwing a knowing-wink to Alexis, before Raimundo suddenly spoke up.

"Uh...Clay..? I think your sister's still prankin' ya." Raimundo pointed out, pulling out a smaller box from the bottom of the original package. "This is meant for a, 'Big Sis'."

..

"Heh, so'ah'y, zat es mine." Alexis softly said, taking the box from the now-smirking Raimundo. "Oh vipe zat sm'ah'k off of you'h face!"

With that Alexis opened up the side of the box, shuffling around a bit...Before pulling out a letter much like Clay's, and flicking the top piece of it open.

"_Dear Big Sis,_

_Ah figured that ah should at least be givin' ya a letter. So, first off, ah'd l'ah'ke ta thank ya fer finally bein' the one ta pick me over mah brother, that was real nice of ya...Second, ah...Ah want ta thank ya again, fer givin' me the option ta tr'ah and do what ah want...Third, thanks fer bein' there fer me...And fer protectin' mah brother when ah tr'ah'd ta hurt him._

_But just so ya know, if you decide ta break his heart, AH'LL BE THERE TA BREAK YER SPINE!_

_..._  
_Love ya, yer little sister, Jessie._

_P.S., ah'm goin' r'ah'ght now ta see mah Ma and Pa...That idea of yer's, tha one ya told me before __ah got yer pals and mah brother, remember..? _Of tellin' 'em how ah feel...Well, the plan might not be a bunch ah hog-wash after all...Thanks again~"

Alexis couldn't help but smile a bit at the piece of paper, before looking into the box...And pulling out a picture, which Alexis found it rather hard to repress the grin on her face.

A few moments before Jessie had left to get the group from underground, the younger blonde had set up a camera and the 2 took a picture with their bikes, an arm around the other's shoulder as they gave the camera peace-signs.

Heh..

"Sister...! There is something else in the box." Omi pointed out, before Alexis looked inside the cardboard parcel in her hand...And gave a happy squeal when she saw it.

"Mon Fan Dango~" Alexis happily chimed, taking out the Wu and hugging it happily.

"Well, ah guess we...Sorta...Scored...Maybe..?" Raimundo awkwardly said, rubbing the back of his neck...This day could have been taken in SO many ways..

* * *

**~Extra~**

"FOUL!" Alexis called out after blowing her whistle, making Kimiko groan as she got up from the grass.

"Oh come on! That move was good!" Kimiko exclaimed to Alexis, who was the referee of the soccer game that the group was having. Raimundo and Kimiko vs Clay and Omi.

"Actually, I sav you oozing you' 'ands..!" Alexis quipped back, yet before Kimiko could reply, Dojo suddenly came up to them.

"Lexi, ya got a phone call." Dojo commented as he held up the French-girl's phone, making Alexis smile as she traded the phone for the whistle. "Oooh~ Alright then kids, let's get this game rollin'..!"

Alexis giggled at Dojo's enthusiasm as she walked away, before pressing the phone to her ear.

"Bonjour..?"

"_Hey sis..!_" Alexis smiled at Jessie's voice, and at how happy the ex-gang leader sounded.

"'ello Jess, 'ow 'ave you been..?"

"_Pretty darn good actually. Ma and Pa are glad ah'm back home...Yet, Pa's makin' me work till he figures that ah'v learned mah lesson fer makin' mah Ma worry so much-a bout me._"

"Zat seems a bit fai'."

"_Ah guess it is. Ah guess it is. Anyway, how's mah bother-wait..Brother, doin..?_" Alexis giggled at the purpose mistake, before looking back at the soccer-playing group.

"'e es doing good, evahyvone es playing soccah 'ight nov...And 'ee's zee goalie fo' one of za teams."

"_Heh, his butt's big enough...!_" Despite what Alexis thought, she ended up laughing along with Jessie at the small jab at the cowboy. "_Ah'm real happy that ya gave me yer number Sis, now...Ah reckon ah should let ya get back to yer game and all. Give mah brother a kick in the butt fer me, will ya...?_"

"I vill see vhat I can do, Jess."

"_Mighty thanks Lexi! Ah'll see ya so._"

"Oui, adieu."

"_Buh-bye~_"

Alexis smiled at the phone as the other line clicked off, before pocketing the device and mozying on over to the group...Kicking Clay's butt as she went back onto the field.

"What tha-Sugar..?"

"So'ah'y! I don't knov vhe'ah zat came f'ah'om." Alexis softly said, before throwing a small wink to the camera.

* * *

Mayhemb; And that's it for the Super-spectacular Black-Viper 2-Part Special..! All done in one day! Yeee-haw!


	36. The Emperor Scorpion Strikes Back

Mayhemb; Sorry for the wait, had some medical testing to do yesterday. Happily, I PASSED! YA! So, without further ado, enjoy the chapter~

* * *

Omi laughed happily at his Sister, who was giggling a bit at him.

"Oh, please, again Sister! Do it again!" Omi happily chimed, making Alexis roll her eyes a bit.

"Okay, mon frere. But joost once mo'he, ah...? I 'ave to make lunch." Alexis declared, Omi nodded his head at this.

"Of course sister, but please! Just once more..." Omi stated, before Alexis softly sighed...Then coughed a bit, adjusting her voice.

"Why don't ya aks de odahs ta do dis sorta stuff, ah mon frere..?" Alexis said in a rather-thick Cajun-accent, blushing a bit when Omi was reduced to a pile of quivering giggles.

"I am sorry Sister, but your accent is just...Heehee! It's just to funny!" Omi pointed out, making Alexis roll her eyes with a smirk on her face as she gently pushed the boy out of the kitchen.

"Oui, oui, so you 'ave been telling me. Nov zen, go on. You and zee ozahs a'he going to be t'ah'aining soon, aftah all." Alexis stated in her regular tone, before a look of realization crossed Omi's face.

"*gasp* I almost forgot! How would the others be able to learn if I am not there?.!" Omi yelled out, before he took off running to the training yard. "DON'T FORGET TO JOIN US WHEN YOU ARE DONE WITH THE MAKING OF SANDWICHES SISTER!"

Like she could ever forget around these people...

* * *

Alexis was happily whistling as she exited the kitchen, only to blink in surprise at the scene before her.

Omi was right now being levetated off of the ground, holding onto a glowing Star Hanabi...Wait...

WHAT?.!

Alexis then watched as Clay grabbed onto Omi's ankles to try and hold him down, only for that not to work.

"And I got you big guy!" Raimundo proclaimed as he grabbed the floating Clay's ankles also...Only to result in Clay getting pantsed, making Alexis give a rather bright red blush.

"Alexis! Ya mind helping here?.!" Kimiko yelled as she had to hold Raimundo down, the Nature Dragon was frozen for a bit...Before realizing what was going on...

And ran off somewhere.

"Well, that was a bit...New.." Raimundo commented, before he and the others were lifted off of the ground, with Dojo holding onto Kimiko's feet.

"Bad idea..." Dojo told himself as he watched the ground get further and further away from the floating group.

..

Only for Omi to finally lose his grip on the Star Shen Gong Wu, resulting in all of them falling through the air...And land in a large clump once on the ground.

"Dojo, dude, how come you didn't just fly...?" Raimundo questioned the dragon, who had Clay's pants atop his head.

"Good idea..! Just a little late!" Dojo declared, only for the pants to be removed by the cowboy.

"Ah'll just be taken' those back now.."

* * *

Alexis grunted as she focused her chi on the thorn dome before her, the group's remaining 5 Wu inside of it. The Falcon's Eye, the Tunnel Armadillo, the Eye of Dashi, the Fan Dango, and the Sun Chi Lantern...

That was all she could have saved from those that had been reacting to all of this craziness...

She just hoped the others would arrive soon to help her out...! The Shen Gong Wu kept piercing through the vines everyone once and a while, forcing Alexis to make another layer.

"Alexis..." Master Fung spoke as he neared the French-girl, who continued to glare at the dome as the others soon came near them. "Have you been holding back the Shen Gong Wu..?"

"O-Oui, Mastah Fung.."

"Very good, you have helped us greatly. Now the others can follow the Wu to their location." Master Fung stated, before he watched as Alexis' frame tremble.

"I...I can't...Can I joost let one of zem go..?" Alexis requested, before noticing the elder's confused gaze. "Ve need some aftah all, joost in case v-ve need zem..."

"Can your Chi handle such pressure though, sister..?" Omi asked as he ran over to the French-girl, who gave him a small smile.

"Vell, I'll see 'ow long I can last..." Alexis said, before patting Omi's shoulder. "Mon frere, I'm counting on you and zee ozahs to get to zee bottom of zis, and to save zee vo'ah'ld."

"How did you know the world was in danger..?" Kimiko questioned Alexis, who's face deadpanned.

"VHEN EESN'T ZEE VO'AH'LD EEN DANGAH?.!"...No one could really reply to that.

* * *

"Ready Sugar..?" Clay yelled as Dojo began to lift up into the air, the gang ready to follow the first Shen Gong Wu that Alexis would release.

"Oui! 'ere ve go!" Alexis called back, before slowly opening a small hole into the dome...Before the Eye of Dashi shot out, making Dojo yell in surprise as the group jutted forward as they shot through the clouds.

Quickly Alexis covered the hole back up, sighing a bit as she fell forward...Dear lord, this was gonna take some time...She just knew it. "Mastah Fung, vhat es 'apponing..?"

The elder man sat beside Alexis, and poured some tea as he spoke. "The planets have aligned themselves as they do once every thousand years."

"Zat does not sound good on ou'h pa'ah't..."

"The Shen Gong Wu will act on their own, they will travel the Earth until they find each other. Once they have, they will form...Mala Mala Jong."

"Knev eet.."

"And this time, Mala Mala Jong will be far more powerful. It will be made of many more Shen Gong Wu, and will not rest until it has found them all and realized it's destiny...To become, the Fearsome Five." (oh please Disney, do not sue me (if you watched Darkwing Duck as a kid, you'd understand what I'm talking about))

"Sacre bleu..." Alexis gasped out, wide-eyed at the very idea of 5 Mala Mala Jongs. They could barely handle the one!

"Mala Mala Jong must not be allowed to form, you and the others must work together by learning to wisely use your individual elements." Master Fung told Alexis, who slowly sipped her tea. Dear lord, she hoped that the group could work together and succeed..

* * *

As it turned out, the group couldn't work together...

Thankfully, sorta, with Mala Mala Jong fully-formed that made the Wu stop going all hay-wire. Finally allowing Alexis to take down the vine dome, and simply hold-onto the Wu as she and the others were before Master Fung as he spoke.

"According to the Scroll, the rise of Mala Mala Jong will allow a new Shen Gong Wu to be revealed. It is called the Emperor Scorpion, whoever possesses it will have control over all Shen Gong Wu. If we can find it, we can use it to break Mala Mala Jong apart, before it turns into the Fearsome Five."

"Excellent! Great ending, and not too long. Dragged a little in the middle though." Raimundo commented, getting elbowed in the arm by Alexis, before Kimiko chirped in.

"Don't get too excited Raimundo, here comes the bad part."

"If the Emporer Scorpion falls into the wrong hands, the Fearsome Five will be unstoppable. This will be our only chance to save the world from certain destruction." Master Fung informed his students, before Alexis and Raimundo sighed a bit.

"Why does there always have to be a bad part..?"

"Oui, and vhy es zee vo'ah'ld being dest'ah'oyed alvays ou'h fault. Vhy not society..? O-O'h vo'ah..? O'h, 'ell, even taxes?.!"

"Because then we wouldn't have a very good series then, Nani."

"Too t'ah'ue mon frere..." the others were left to look oddly at the dragons of Nature and Wind, rather confused as to what the two of them were even talking about...

* * *

The Xiaolin Warriors watched as Dojo wildly waved around his hands to them, instructing them to get ready as Omi held the Tunnel Armadillo.

"Come on kids, we've got no time ta lose!"

"So where is the Emperor Scorpion..?" Kimiko questioned the dragon, who suddenly got dressed in a blue and gold train ticket-puncher's costume for a moment.

"The Center of the Earth!"...Really..? How cliche could they get..."Dress light, it's always summer down there..! And bring ice."

So after everyone was dressed and ready to go, Omi activated the Tunnel Armadillo, before they all hopped in and burrowed deep within the Earth.

"I am NOT going to clean up all of zat d'ah't.." Alexis told the group as they continued their way down, a constant stare as she drove.

"Heeeeey, why do you get to drive Nani..?" Raimundo asked the French-girl, who held up a drivers license.

"Do any of you 'ave one of zeese..?"...*cricket chirp*.."Zat es vhat I zought.."

* * *

Kimiko was dressed in a blue dress with black/purple stripped stockings, purple boots, and purple studded bracelets and belt. Her hair was separated into 6 short pigtails, before they were bundled together in groups of 3 with purplish bows. Alexis on the other hand was wearing a light blue tank-top, a white cardigan, dark blue jeans, black combat boots, the Ying-Yang necklace, her heart-pendent necklace, and her blue bird earrings. Her hair was styled into a high pony tail with the blue ribbon.

Quickly, Alexis put all the Shen Gong Wu that she had inside the seat of the Armadillo...Juuuust in case something happened..

The group all jumped out of the Armadillo once it came stopped at a large rock in the Center of the Earth, Alexis looking around a bit in surprise. The center of the earth was supposed to be, completely, molten rock...THESE ROCKS WERE NOT 'MOLTEN'!

"C'ah'azy ca'toon logic.." Alexis muttered underneath her breath, before she turned to Clay as the cowboy started to talk.

"If ah were a Shen Gong Wu, where would ah hang mah hat...?"

"On a small mound of hardened lava!" Omi happily replied, making Alexis look up a bit...

"What makes ya say that..?" Clay asked, before his chin was taken by the French-girl, and turned upwards. Following their example, Raimundo and Kimiko looked up...To see the Emperor Scorpion on a large mound of harden lava...Well played Omi, well played.

Yet, before the group could get to it, they all heard turned and stared with wide-eyes at the rumbling that came from a wall near them...

Before 5 Mala Mala Jongs popped out, the leading one giving out a mighty roar that shoved the group backwards a bit.

"OH NO! We're too late, it's the Fearsome Five!" Dojo exclaimed, before partially hiding in Clay's hat. "According to the Ancient Scroll the Fearsome Five's appreance marks, the end of the world."

"Vhy zee end of za vo'ah'ld..? Vhy not zee end of zee Tvilight F'ah'anchise?.! No vone vould be all zat upset if Bella Svan and Edv'ah'd ve'en't 'ere anymore!" Alexis scremed out, ticked beyong all belief..Before noticing how Clay and Dojo were looking at something to the gang's left. "Vhat a'he you two sta'ing at..? A invisible came'ah'a..?"

Before either of the 2 could reply though, Jack Spicer's drill-machine suddenly emerged through the lava, landing high above the group.

"Hello Xiaolin Losers! Ready to admit defeat..?" Omi quickly got to the ledge of the large rock the group was on, glaring at the Evil Boy Genius.

"Never! I will defeat you, AND the Fearsome Five!"

"I will defeat you and the Fearsome Five." Jack mimicked Omi, even enlarging his head a bit, before glaring down at the yellow-skinned boy. "DUDE! Get over yourself!"

"So, which one do you wanna take..?" Raimundo asked as he and the others got behind Omi, each one preparing to-

"I will take them all!"...Wait...WHAT?.! The group then watched as Omi leaped into action, jumping onto Jack's back before going off and sending an variety of attacks against the Fearsome Five...

..

...

"I can't tell, is he winning..?" Raimundo questioned the group, soon though they all flinched when Omi was suddenly flicked away by one of the Fearsome Five members.

"I'm guessing no..." Kimiko commented, before they were all pushed aside when Omi hit the ground in front of them.

While Omi was gasping for breath, the other Xiaolin Warriors fell in line all around him.

"Ah say it's t'ah'me ta kick some Mala Mala Butt!" Clay yelled out, before he and the other boys charged forward and Kimiko flipped then tried to jump-kick one of the bests.

Only for the Japanese girl to be repelled by a burst of water from the Orb of Tornami, which was what one of the Fearsome Five had on it's chest.

"KIMIKO!" Alexis called out, quickly running to where the Fire Dragon was falling, and catching the girl before she hit the ground. Running right past them, Clay full-on charged one of the green-flamed beasts, smoke expelling from his nose like a mad bull.

Before said green-flamed beast used the Sword of the Storm to blow Clay away, making the cowboy be pushed backwards and into the rock wall of the cavern. The force from the impact made the wall crack a bit, and cause rocks to fall down and encase Clay in a rock prison.

"Cher!" Alexis screamed out over the whirling winds, setting the watered down Kimiko against a rock as she hopped over a lava river...Running right past Raimundo, who gripped her arm.

"No time Nani! Just get in the game!" Raimundo told the French-girl, who looked to the cowboy as he gave a small smile.

"You go f'ah'ght Sugar, ah'll be out in a minute." Clay said, making Alexis smile a bit...Before she looked to Raimundo, who smirked at her as he held out a hand.

"Come on Nani, double-team." Raimundo instructed, making Alexis nod her head as she slapped Raimundo's hand, and the 2 took off running towards their own opponents. While the Dragon of the Wind ended up being expelled by a large fireball from the Star Hanabi on his Mala Mala Jong's chest, Alexis was managing rather well against the beast that had the Tao Choker on.

"You can not beat me viz my ovn element!" Alexis screamed out, before a look of realization crossed her face as something her Master had said crossed her mind.

"Wax on, wax off...Wax on, wax off."...Opps, wrong Master..! (Karate Kid anybody..?)

"Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you? Hmm? Hmm. And well you should not. For my ally is the Force, and a powerful ally it is. Life creates it, makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter. You must feel the Force around you; here, between you, me, the tree, the rock, everywhere, yes. Even between the land and the ship."...Though that was a good quote, still wrong Master. (Thank you Yoda...)

...

..

Oh! Right.

"-you and the others must work together by learning to wisely use your individual elements." There we go, good old Master Fung..!

"I hate ta interrupt your fun, but guess who gets ta rule the world?.!" Jack yelled out happily as he grabbed the Emperor Scorpion, Wuya floating right beside him.

"Yes..! At last, the final step towards World Domination is complete!" Wuya happily chimed...Sorta...Before Spicer used the Shen Gong Wu, forcing 4 of the Mala Mala Jongs to brush away the Warriors, while the final one-

"H-HEY!" Alexis cried out as she was suddenly grabbed by the foot, dangling upside down while being carried off as the Fearsome Five lined up.

"Fearsome Five, I command you to..." Jack then put a hand against his chin as he thought, before Alexis raised her hand.

"Laugh evilly..?" Alexis recommended, making the red-head shrug.

"Eh, why not...Fearsome Five, I command you to laugh evilly!" in return, the 5 beasts laughed evilly, doing whatever Jack commanded...Man, that Scorpian thing really DOES work..

"Now, laugh evilly whiiiile hopping on one leg!" Jack exclaimed, before Alexis gave a yell as she ended up being bounced up and down due to the hand still attached to her foot.

"Enough gloating, let's get out of here." Wuya told Jack as she got up into her face, all the while Alexis was slowly taking off the Ying-Yang necklace from around her neck.

"Psst, Omi." Alexis whispered, making the Water Dragon look up at her despite the amount of pain he was in. "Catch..!"

With that, Alexis tossed the necklace to Omi, who managed to catch it...Before Alexis gave a surprised 'eep' when the Fearsome Five started tap-dancing with canes, resulting in Jack clutching his stomach as he fell to the ground laughing.

"Now, for the Graaaand exit laugh!" Jack told his group, before jumping into his drilling machine while he laughed...Before the Fearsome Five got onto the back, Alexis being jammed into the cockpit of the machine.

"Vhy a'he you taking me..?" Alexis questioned the evil boy genius, who shrugged a bit.

"I want cupcakes..."

...

..

"VHY YOU LITTLE!" Alexis screamed out, diving towards the girlish-screaming Jack, who then picked up-

"The Sphere of Yun!" and that was how Alexis found herself sitting in the sphere, glaring at the back of Jack's head as he and the green-flame monsters laughed 'evilly'.

Alexis could only hope that Omi understood what she meant when she gave him the necklace.

* * *

Omi frowned as he looked at the necklace in his hands that his sister had given him before she was taken, confused beyond all belief as he looked at it...Ooooh, what does it mean?.!

"Omi! Come on, stay focused..!" Kimiko reminded the boy as the group walked atop a large green ball, trying to stay balanced while moving.

"Oh yes, sorry..."

"Now that Spicer if in control of the Fearsome Five, there's no stopping him..!" Raimundo pointed out as the ball was rolled through a few pillars that had been set up to make the training that much harder...

"I can't believe how badly we messed up.." Kimiko declared, frowning a bit as she watched her feet.

"Yeah, it's not everyday a fella is responsible fer the end of the world." Clay agreed, before Omi finally had enough.

"NO! Stop!" Omi called out, forcing the group to stop and wobble atop the green sphere. "It is my fault...When Mala Mala first came together, I could have called for your help...But, I..Uh, chose to do it alone, unlike what Sister had advised...Iiii may have forgotten to mention that before."

"It doesn't matter now-whoooa! We tried fighting the Fearsome Five together and lost!" Raimundo declared as the group found a rather hard time in trying to keep balanced on the ball now.

"Yeah, we got our butts handed to us-" was all Clay managed to say before the group lost complete balance and fell off of the ball...With Clay landing atop everyone..

..

Before Master Fung suddenly came forward, and smiled down at the group.

"Working together is more than just fighting together. It is knowing how to use each other's strengths wisely." Master Fung told the group as they got out from underneath Clay, the Brazilian of the bunch looking towards the other Warriors.

"Hey, could somebody please translate..?"

"Well, ah reckon Master Fung is speakin' of our elements." Clay chipped in, before Kimiko soon caught on.

"In other words, we should focus on what we do best..!"

"Aaaah, if only snoozing was an element." Dojo commented, before slipping down and going right up to the frowning Omi. "Hey, cheer up kiddo..! You'll get another chance ta save the world."

"And when that time comes, I will show true leadership by...Uh...Not, showing true leadership." at Omi's declaration, Dojo help up a thumbs-up.

Omi smiled at this greatly, before Master Fung knelt down, and pointed at the necklace that Alexis had tossed him. "Do you know what Yin and Yang mean, young monks..?"

"Balance, correct, Master..?" Omi questioned the elder, who smiled at him.

"Not just balance, Omi. But things far greater than that. Yang is a masculine term that relates to Fire and Air, things that are fast and aggressive." Kimiko and Raimundo looked at each other at this, bashfully smiling at the words spoken my the older man.

"While Yin, it is a rather feminine term that can relate to the Earth and Water, things that are soft and passive." Clay and Omi shared a look at this, before Master Fung rose to his full height. "Together, both Yin and Yang complete an odd relationship that not only balances themselves, but the world around them."

"So...Nani gave Omi the necklace, to help us figure all of this out..?" Raimundo questioned, understanding all of this as they went.

"That, or the young monk could simply be making fun of you..." Master Fung offered with a small smirk at his students faces. "But, if we know Alexis, she has done it to help us...Maybe.."

* * *

This commercial break has been brought to you by; The Fearsome Five...Please, Disney, do not sue me for stealing that name.

Negaduck; Please, that wasn't a trade-mark name ya knob..!

Mayhemb; EYE OF DASHI!

Negaduck; *yells as he ducks underneath bolt of lightning*

* * *

"Hey, which color do you think the lair walls should be...?" Jack asked Alexis as the 2 ate chocolate cupcakes with fudge icing, pointing out 2 different colors of paint that he had..

"Zat vone." Alexis declared, bitting into her cupcake a bit. "Eet matches zee tint of zee sc'ah'eens, and es mo'he da'kah."

"Thanks!"

"Anytime mon ami." Alexis stated, before leaning against a table as she watched Jack and Wuya go around the room then, one of the Fearsome Five having taken the bucket Alexis had pointed to.

"It's time to trigger, the doomsday scenario!" Wuya told Jack as he checked his list, before looking down at his feet when he accidentally stepped in something.

"And which doomsday scenario would that be..?" Jack questioned, and in turn Wuya (for once) happily replied).

"The one where we unlease the evil forces of Fearsome Five, and DESTROY THAA WORLD!"

"Uhm, question." Alexis called out, raising a hand to the point where everyone (even the Fearsome Five) looked at her. "Eef you vant to take ovah zee vo'ah'ld, zen vhy do you vant to dest'ah'oy eet..?"

..

...

Huh...

Jack looked at Wuya, who rubbed the back of her 'neck'. "Well, you see, it's a rather complicated process that involves-"

That was as far as the Witch-hag had gotten, before one of the walls in the room ended up breaking to reveal the Tunnel Armadillo, before the other Xiaolin Warriors hopped out of it.

"I believe you have something that belongs to us..!" Omi declared, making Jack look at him.

"Hey! She's a girl ya know, not an object..!" Jack yelled out, pointing to Alexis, who quirked an eyebrow.

"I zink zey mean zee Shen Gong Vu..."

"Oh...Well then, I beleive that you guys just ruined my freshly painted wall!" Jack pointed out, before commanding the Fearsome Five to 'do their thing'...

Once she tossed the last of the cupcake into her mouth, Alexis ran over to the group's side, smirking down at Omi. "Do you undahstand vhat I meant..?"

"I believe, we do." Omi declared, before the group preformed their Dragon X Kumei formation. In response, one of the Mala Mala Jongs used the Star Hanabi to send out a burst of flame. "Kimiko..? I believe this is your department."

Kimiko nodded at this, before jumping away from the group and preforming her Judolette Flip to capture the flames and hurl them back at one of the clones...Before the original Mala Mala Jong and another one of the copies used the Sword of the Storm, and the Tao Chocker.

A large whirl-wind of air forces Kimiko backwards, while an underlying formation of vines sprung up to impale the group.

"Rai! Sugar! Looks like these broncos are all yers!" Clay told the 2 elemental dragons, who slapped hands as they both got to work.

"TYPHOON BOOM! WIND!/THO'AH'N VALL! NAT'AH'E!" the 2 yelled in sync, before Raimundo ended up giving a tornado-twister to one of the Mala Mala Jongs, as Alexis ended up pinning another to the floor.

In retalation to all of this though, Raimundo was met with a stream from the Orb of Tornami, and Alexis had to dodge out of the way of the Fist of Tebigong...Before Clay and Omi found themselves back-to-back against the final 2 of the Fearsome Five.

"What do you say we switch partners, partner..?" Clay asked the shorter monk, who replied by preforming the Tornado Strike against the Orb of Tornami. Thankful for this, the cowboy stepped to the side, and gave a powerful Seismic Kick against the Mala Mala Jong with the Fist of Tebigong. Due to the force though, one of the Fearsome Five members dropped the Golden Tiger Claws.

"THIS is what you call EVIL?.! You look like bigger losers than Jack!" Wuya screamed out at the fallen Fearsome Five, before Omi picked up the Golden Tiger Claws.

"You know what to do." Omi told Kimiko as he handed her the Tiger Claws, before the Japanese-girl used them...Before reappearing behind Jack, and kicking him with enough force to where the Emperor Scorpion fell off, and went flying through the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Wuya yelled out as she tried to grab it, her ghost hands slipping through the solid object, before the Wu clattered to the ground...Where both the Xiaolin Warriors, and the Fearsome Five members ended up touching it...Greaaaat...

Jack went between 2 of the Mala Mala Jong's legs, and ended up getting burned by the green flames by accident.

"We challenge you to a 10-way Xiaolin Showdown, we wager out Falcon's Eye against your Orb of Tornami!" Omi told the Fearsome Five, who yelled in reply while shaking their fists...

"Sounds like a 'yes' ta me.." Dojo quipped in, before Omi continued.

"The game is Ropes of Darkness, last to fall wins! Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

* * *

Alexis grunted as she climbed up her hooked rope, looking around the challenge area that she and the others were in.

"GONG YI TAN PI!" everyone of the contestants yelled, before Alexis looked up to see a large panel closing over the group...Blocking any outside light, yet...Well, that didn't go unsaid for the light on Omi's head.

Alexis then strained to remind herself to keep climbing, until she-

_**thunk**_

Ow...Okay, looks like she had found the top...

Looking downwards, Alexis could plainly hear the Orb of Tornami being activated, before Omi's light seemed to be hit by the water...Before the Water Dragon fell down.

"The blood seems to be quickly looking for my head.." Omi chirped out, implying that he was now upside down on one of the hooks. Only to once again be hit by water, before someone managed to get Omi out of the jetstream and onto a different hook.

"Mala Mala is very good at guessing my whereabouts.." Omi exclaimed, before Alexis realized something. These things were being of GREEN FLAME! Why couldn't they see them in the dark?.!

"Stupid ca'toon logic..!" Alexis muttered underneath her breath, before listening in as Raimundo talked from down below.

"I'm afraid it's more than guessing."

"If they can't see ya, they can't find ya." Clay's voice was heard, before Omi's light quiet shinning. Her best bet was, that the cowboy had given his hat to Omi. "Sorry!"

A few seconds after Clay's declaration, the group heard one of the Fearsome Five drop.

"Way ta go Clay! One down, 4 ta-" Raimundo was cut off when a loud sound of him hitting something resonated through the room, before the Brazilian's and another one of the Fearsome Five member's yells were heard plummeting down.

"FALCON'S EYE!" Kimiko yelled out from a short space bellow her, maybe about 9 yards diagonally down..."Clay! Go left, now right...Now left agai-umph!"

Well, looks like she was out...

"Clay! Catch!" Kimiko instructed, throwing the Falcon's Eye to the cowboy as she fell downwards. Alexis uncomfortably slid down the rope, before glaring a bit at how her shoes always got caught...

...

Hmmm..

Without a second though, Alexis pulled down the cloth over her mouth and bit down, before pulling up her feet and untying her shoes...Before throwing the boots downwards, both of them hitting a Fearsome Five member that remained on the ropes. The French-girl sighed in relief, before easily swinging through the ropes that were before her blind eye.

"FALCON'S EYE!" Clay called out from just to the side of her, before she saw a sudden green-flaming arm shoot right past her face, missing her by less than an inch...Before it was suddenly gone, faster than the flick of a flame.

"Omi! Mala Mala's to the left!" Clay spoke out through the darkness, all the while Alexis tried to get closer to the center of all of this...Maybe then she could figure out where everyone was.

"Is that my left, or your-" Omi was then cut off with the sound of the Fist of Tebigong hitting something resonated through the area, Omi's yell not too far behind it. Soon, then, it sounded as if Omi hit something..

Or someone...

"OMI! Grab the rope in front of yoooooo-" Clay's voice then faded out, before Alexis nervously looked around at the darkness before her.

Dear lord, what would happen if-

"HIIII-YAAAAAAAAAA-" the sound came from her left, making Alexis hold up her hand and catch the on-coming foot.

"OMI!"

"Oh, Sister..! I am sorry, I-" Alexis quickly cut Omi off by pressing her hand against his mouth, silencing him from giving out their location.

"GO LEFT YOU GUYS!" Kimiko called out from bellow, making Alexis look around a bit. WHICH LEFT?.!

"No, NO! You're OTHER LEFT!"

"LEEEFT!"

Dear lord, the gang bellow them was doing more trouble then good as Alexis tried to direct her way through the ropes and-

Wait...THAT WAS IT!

"Omi! Stay to zee side of zis place, ah? I 'ave an idea!" Alexis exclaimed to the darkness, before hopping into the center.

"'EY! COME AND GET ME 'AH?.!" Alexis yelled out to the room, her hand wrapping in the rope that she was holding onto...Before she grunted as 2 Fist of Tebigongs hit her right arm. Good, they were taking it..!

"Poor little fellas are gonna last as long as a dab of gravy on mah Uncle Odis' lower lip!" Clay called out from bellow, before the French-girl grunted as she let go of the rope...Only to wrap her legs around the part of the hook that met the extension, grabbing all the hooks near her...Before she placed on of her feet against a rope, and started to kick, which in turned started to wind up.

"I have an idea..!" Kimiko chimed, before using her element and activating her Judolette flip, creating a burning ball of fire that instantly lit up the arena. Alexis looked above her, and smirked when she saw that 2 of the Fearsome Five was caught in her odd-little rope trip. Once she gained enough fire, Kimiko expelled her flame across the walls of the metal area, turning the walls into a red-grey color due to the added heat.

The remaining Mala Mala Jong used the Orb of Tornami against Omi, who dodged, making the stream of water hit the heated walls. This ended up creating steam, which Omi then controlled.

"TORNADO STRIKE! WATER!" Omi exclaimed before hitting the Mala Mala Jong holding the Orb, which caused said round Wu to fall...Right into Alexis' hands.

"MON FRERE!" Alexis proclaimed, before twirling the orb a bit, and throwing it up to Omi, who caught it without a fail.

"ORB OF TORNAMI!" Omi shouted, activating the Shen Gong Wu, which drowned the Fearsome Five member he had been fighting. Alexis, all the while, managed to tie the ropes that she had been gripping, before scampering up a different rope and nodding to Omi. "ORB OF TORNAMI! ICE!"

With that a large icicle pierced through the top part of the ropes that held the 2 Fearsome Five members, causing them to end up falling downwards.

The battle was over.

* * *

The group was once again in Jack's lair, everyone congratulating Omi and Alexis.

"No my friends, we are the best." Omi stated in reply to Clay...Before the cowboy's hat fell downwards on the little man's head.

"Guess he doesn't have such-a big head after all." Clay commented as he took back the hat, making the group smile at one another.

"And Sister, I must thank you for your help..." Omi softly spoke as Alexis knelt down to the smaller boy's height, before the Yin-Yang necklace was placed over her head and around her neck once more. "I do not think we could have understood this lesson, without your assistance.."

"Of cou'ah'se you could 'ave, you deed eet in zee o'iginal episode." Alexis commented, before giggling a bit at some of the confused faces she ended up meeting.

* * *

Then, of course, there was that matter with the Fearsome Five.

"So, you ready to do the honors and break-up Mala Mala Jong for all of us..?" Raimundo asked Omi after Alexis had left to go get some of the cupcakes she had made...Before the Temple-boy smirked devilishly a bit.

"Yes, but first I have a better idea." Omi declared, before activating the Emperor Scorpion. "Mala Mala Jong, I understand that Jack likes basketball. Perhaps we should have a game."

Jack, who had been sneaking away in the background, looked up at this. "Cool! So who gets first pick..?"

...

..

The Evil Boy Genius was then seen yelling as the Fearsome Five used HIM as the ball, one of the Mala Mala Jongs standing to the side with a whistle as referee. The Xiaolin Warriors and Dojo laughed at Jack's yells and-

"Sacre bleu!" Alexis called out from the doorway, making all of the laughing bunch silence...Crud..."Vhat a'he you all doing?.!"

"Uhm...Well, you see sister...I...Heh..We sorta...Uhm...A little help here." Omi told the group, all of who'm took a step away from Omi and the glaring Alexis...Who took the Emperor Scorpion from Omi, and destroyed all the Mala Mala Jongs.

"'onestly, you a'he all child'ah'en sometimes...!" Alexis hissed, before helping the groaning Jack up. "I vill ooze zee Goldon Tigah Clavs to get back 'ome, you all can ooze zee Tunnel A'midillo..."

The group all sighed at this, thankful that they weren't being fully punished.

"AFTAH YOU ALL PICK UP ALL OF ZIS VU, AND CLEAN UP ZIS 'UBBLE!"

Looks like they spoke too soon...

* * *

**~Extra~**

Alexis hummed as she washed the plate in her hand, sighing in content to herself. Yep...Life was good again.

"Uh...Sugar..?" Clay spoke as he got into the kitchen's doorway, hat in hand as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You got a minute..?"

"Of cou'se I do Cher. Vhat do you need..?" Alexis questioned as she put down the plate, wiping the water and soap onto her pants as she looked at the nervous cowboy.

"Uhm...Look, ah don't know how ta say this, so...Ah'll just come out and say it, ah'lright..?" Alexis could only nod her head to the Texan, who sighed a bit. "Mah...Mah folks wanna meet yer parents."

..

...

Wait..

WHAT?.!

"VHAT?.!" Alexis squeaked out, eyes wide in both fear and shock. "Non, non, and NON!"

"Sugar, come on...Here me out, okay...?" Alexis stopped at this, looking at the taller male. "Mah folks th'ah'nk that...Well, since ya alre'ah'dy met everyone on mah family...A-And since ya m'ah'ght be spending Christmas with us, that mah family should...Ya know, meet yers."

Alexis looked at Clay, before shaking her head. "NON! I fo'bid eet!"

"Sugar, come on."

"NON!"

"Lexi, ah wanna met yer family any-how." At this Alexis, once again, dead panned her expression.

"'eally...? You vant to meet mon family..?"

"Well...Yeah, ah mean..You already met m'ah'ne so I-"

"A'he you MAD man?.!" Clay blinked in surprise at this yet again, before finally staring down at the French-girl.

"Ah don't get it Sugar, ya talk on and on about yer brothers yet...Ya don't want me and mah family, ta meet yers..?"

"Oui, zat about sums eet up."

...

..

"Ah'lright, how about this, ah'll make ya a deal."

"Vhat kind of deal Cher..?"

"Once we meet Kimiko's pa or ma, all of us'll get tagether 'nd go to yer home town ta meet yer family." Clay offered the French-girl, who thought this over a bit...Mr. Tohomiko was often a busy man with his company, or so Mark had told her when she had asked...And Mrs. Tohomiko wasn't talked about all that much so..

..

...

Hmmm..

"Fine zen, deal." Alexis declared, shaking hands with the cowboy.

"Good...Now then, Omi was tellin' me sumthin' about...Another one of yer accents..?"

* * *

Mayhemb; Hope ya enjoyed the giggles and quirks to this episode, and be prepared for the next enstalment of- The Learning Blossom


	37. The Return of Pandabubba

Mayhemb; *pops fingers* A'ight! LET'S DO THIS!

* * *

Alexis happily giggled as she watched the group gourge on her food, her having tried a new recipe for Kung Pow Chicken.

"Mmm-mmm-mm! Man Sugar, this is just down-r'ah'ght AMAZIN'!" Clay managed to say through his mouthful of food, before going back to the chow. Heck, the cowboy didn't even mind that Alexis had stolen his hat..!

Each one of the group gave happy noises as they shoved spoonful after spoonful into their mouths.

"Seriously Alexis, you have GOT to tell us your secret recipe for these sorta things." Kimiko chirped in, just as Alexis came over and wiped Omi's mouth.

"Non, family sec'ah'et 'ecipe, so'ah'y."

"Ah, thank you for the assistance Sister." Omi told Alexis...Before going back to shoveling down the food, all the while Raimundo smirked at Alexis' sentence.

"Heh, then Clay'll get it-" was as far as Raimundo spoke before Alexis took away his plate. "Okay! I'll stop! GIMMIE BACK MAH FOOD NA-NI!"

Alexis giggled at this, before setting down the plate...Then, Dojo came up to the table while smacking his lips a bit.

"News flash kids..!" Dojo declared, before pointing over to the side as a weather chart-like object suddenly appeared.

"Stupid ca'toon logic..."

"Today's forecast is clear skies, and a 70 percent chance that a Shen Gong Wu will be revealed." Dojo finished, before Clay glared at him while wagging a spook in the dragon's direction.

"Not durin' chow-t'ah'me little dragon buddy." Clay stated, only for Master Fung to suddenly appear before the group with the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu in hand.

"Dojo is correct, a new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself somewhere in Japan. Behold," Master Fung then opened the scrolls, "the Zing Zom-Bone, this most mysterious Shen Gong Wu has the power to render anyone, into a zombie-like state."

"Dude! I would love to have my own army of zombies!" Raimundo yelled out, before turning his face into that of a Zombie, and biting down on Omi's head. The Temple-boy giggled a bit at this, before he blinked when he felt Alexis suddenly start gnawing on his arm.

"Vhat..? Raimundo can be excited about zee zombies, and I can not..?" Alexis asked, a bit offended at the odd looks she was getting.

* * *

Alexis was now (happily) wearing the "The Walking Dead- keep calm" t-shirt, a "Walking Dead" backpack, dark green pants, purple high-tops, her blue-bird earrings, her necklaces, her Tao Choker, and her hair was down with the ribbon functioning as a headband. Kimiko was wearing an almost neon-green t-shirt with a skull on it, a dark purple-blue/black stripped long-sleeved shirt under that, studded purple bracelets, a grey squared belt, a black with green accent skirt, almost-neon green high tops, and dark purple-blue/black stripped leggings. Her hair was held up in a high pony tail with a pink/purple scrunchie, and her bangs were held back with pink/purple barrettes.

"Tokyo, my home town..!" Kimiko happily chimed, Alexis smiling with her as she sat between Raimundo and Clay. "Look, over there! It's the Tohomiko Electronic Skyscraper!"

Alexis could already feel her stomach turning doing a flip at the mention of the Skyscraper, remembering the deal she had made with Clay not that long ago...

"Tohomiko...That sounds moooost familiar to my ears." Omi declared, making Kimiko bonk Omi's head a bit.

"Hello, that's my last name...!"...Omi couldn't help but blink at this.

"Oh...I never thought of you with a last name." with Omi's statement done, Kimiko looked back at the building with pride.

"And that's my Papa's building." Alexis had to hop up a bit when Clay's hat flew off his head, catching the garment before it could fly away.

"Yer Daddy is Toshiro Tohomiko, the video-game tycoon..?" Clay asked in surprise, before smiling down at Alexis as he took his hat back.

"Yeah, I can't wait to introduce you all to him..! He's super cool." Kimiko declared, before Alexis heard Clay chuckle a bit as he tapped her shoulder.

"Ya remember our deal, riiiiight Sugar...?" Clay whispered to Alexis as Raimundo commented about Toshiro being 'super rich'.

"O-Oui...I do..." Alexis whispered back, before quirking an eyebrow when the Wind Dragon suddenly put an arm around Kimiko.

"Did I ever tell you that you are my faaavorite monk..?" Raimundo asked Kimiko, before Alexis smirked as she pretended to get teary-eyed.

"But...I zought I vas you'h favo'ite monk." Alexis said, only moments before Omi did the same thing...She and the other knew that Omi was being serious with his sad expression though...

Awkward much...

* * *

Alexis nervously looked around as Dojo landed in front of the Tohomiko Skyscraper, the gang having lost the Zing Zom-Bone while fighting Jack's new Koi-bots...Yet, it didn't appear that Jack didn't get it either...

"Welcome to Tohomiko Electronics, scanning process will begin." a robotic voice above them said as a purplish light shone down on the group, before they walked through the front doors and onto a moving floor, which surprised and tripped Omi.

"Heeeey!" Omi whined, making Alexis giggle as she helped him up.

Next they were taken through an X-Ray machine, where Kimiko waved to the guards and Clay tipped his hat. However once they stepped off, Alexis was approached by one of the guards, who said something in Japanese.

"Uh, Alexis..? Do you have any weapons on you?" Kimiko asked, making Alexis' face deadpan...Before the French-girl sighed and nodded her head. "Ya mind giving them to the guards for safe-keeping?"

"I do mind, because eef I give zem all of mon veapons, eet vill take longah zen zee episode..!" Alexis declared, looking at the group...Before Kimiko sighed, and telling the guard something in Japanese, before he left with a nod.

Once that was done and over with, the group was then lead to a large room that had a few pictures of Kimiko on the walls, toys on circular podiums, a large desk, and a man who was just now taking off a Virtual-Reality helmet.

"Papa...?" Kimiko happily exclaimed, before running towards the man as he hopped off the platform he was on.

"Kimiko! Konichiwa!" Toshiro exclaimed back with as much joy as Kimiko, hugging the girl as she jumped into his arms. "Welcome home."

The group then saw a nice opportunity to walk forward, easily getting noticed by the smaller man. "These must be the famous Xiaolin Warriors! Kimiko has told me all about you, it is a great honor to finally meet in person."

Toshiro then bowed to the group, all of who'm bowed back...Well, all except-

"Hello...? Dragon here..!" Dojo called out, before the elder man walked up to him.

"You must be Dojo-san, you are much smaller than I expected."

"I could say the same..!" Dojo retorted back, making Alexis roll her eyes a bit.

..

...

"What a most funny dragon you are." Toshiro commented, before he ended up looking over the group...His eyes stopping at Alexis. "Ah, Alexis-san, it is good to see you again..!"

..

...

Wait.

HUH?.!

Everyone blinked at this, yet only Kimiko dared speak. "Alexis, you...You know my Papa..?"

The French-girl and the elder Tohomiko shared a look, before they chuckled a bit.

"Oui, but only a little. But I mostly knov 'im f'ah'om mon frere Ma'ah'k's company es in cha'ge of zee accounting 'ere, and mon Papa cate'ah's zee meetings also. Plus, you'h Papa 'as 'elped mon family maaaany times.." Alexis happily replied, before she bowed to the Toshiro once more. "Eet es good to see you in good 'ealz, Monsieur Tohomiko."

"You also, Alexis-san." Toshiro commented, before smiling at the taller girl. "I still remember when you first came in here, right behind your father when you were as tall as me..! You made quiet the impression on the meeting, if I must say."

"Ah, merci Monsieur." Alexis happily said, giving a blushing smile as she remembered the event in question. It was during the few times when her father was called away from France for important things, like that meeting, and she had tagged along happily. Alexis had ended up decorating a cake and making a few strawberry mille crepes...

"Mooost exciting gadgets you have, Mr. Tohomiko." Omi commented as he looked at the pedestal-raised toys, making the Company-Boss smile as he sat down in his plush chair behind his desk.

"Thank you, we are the biggest toy and video game makers in all of Asia." Toshiro happily said, before Kimiko walked up right beside her father.

"Papa's always been a kid at heart. When I was little, he got me every electronic toy out there..!" well...That explained a lot..."I had to BEG him to buy me clothes...!"

"You didn't wear any clothes..?" Alexis found herself laughing at Omi's question, yet stifled her chortles behind her hand.

"This cow-poke sure would love to get a looksie at yer factory, sir." Clay told the elder man, who smiled greatly at him.

"You mean, a tour..! Fine...Now where is this, cow-poke, you speak of?"...Oh Mr. Tohomiko...

* * *

The group all grinned as they entered the factory setting of the building, where little robots were being passed by through conveyor belts.

"This is our latest product, the U-Bot." Toshiro told the group, proudly looking over the construction before them. "It is a small, personalized robot that takes on the personality and physical form of it's owner."

All but Alexis seemed amazed at this, the French-girl looking rather bored in this setting.

"It also has a built-in video camera, that records everything." Toshiro added in, before Dojo quipped in.

"That's great, but can it dance...?" as if to prove a point, the dragon suddenly started to do something that resembled the robot, then ended this by pointing back to Mr. Tohomiko.

"I'm not sure..." Toshiro awkwardly said, before realizing it was a joke. "Ah-hahaha! You got me again, funny-dragon."

Alexis then ran off to catch up with Omi, who was talking to the U-Bot that he had just picked up. "Greetings, I am Omi, the greatest Xiaolin Warrior ever...!"

The group then watched as the U-Bot replied then. "Omi, is the greatest Xiaolin Warrior ever."

"Oooh! I am most impressed with your suppressor robot-intellect!" Omi happily told the mini robot, who then started to take Omi's form and an Omi-like voice.

"And I am with yours." the Omi-Bot stated, all the while the other Xiaolin Warriors and Dojo gave Omi a rather annoyed look as he continued his conversation.

"It is soooo nice to finally have a conversation with someone so intelligent!"...If only Omi could turn around and see the others annoyed looks, along with Toshiro and Alexis' amused ones.

"I could not agree with you more..!" Omi-Bot told his larger form, before the round-headed monk looked to Toshiro.

"Ooooh Mr. Tohomiko, please..! Is it possible to keep my veeeery intelligent new friend..?" Omi asked the toy-maker, who smiled at them all.

"Of course you can keep him Omi-san! In fact, I have U-Bots for all of you!" all but Alexis then left Mr. Tohomiko's side to pick out, before the elder man turned to the French-girl. "I remember greatly how you were often bored with such things, Alexis-san. So, I will simply give you 3 to take home to Stanford-san and Louis-san."

"Ah, merci, Monsieur Tohomiko. But vhy z'ah'ee..?"

"Oh, just encase you change your mind of these sort of toys. That way, you can still be a kid, without needing your brothers." Toshiro said, before taking 3 of the U-Bots, and placing them in Alexis' bag.

"Ah, merci."

"Papa, what's in the boxes..?" Kimiko asked once she saw a forklift past by with a box that had the name and logo for a "Bubba Boy" company pass by.

"It is our greatest venture yet..! We're so backed-up on orders, I even had to bring in a new business partner..!" Alexis quirked an eyebrow at this, that was certainly new information...Yet, surly, Mr. Tohomiko had talked to Mark about this investment. Even though she hated to admit it, Alexis was often impressed with her brother's understanding of business and information gathering.

"That face looks kinda familiar." Kimiko quipped in, pointing out the logo on the box...Which, quickly, Alexis took a picture of with her cellphone before sending it to Mark for further analysis.

Juuuust in case.

"Now, which of you hungry warriors wants a delicious Soba-snack..?" everyone happily responded to Mr. Tohomiko's request, before the elder man showed them the way. "And Alexis-san, I am sure you wish to see the newly-improved kitchen that we have here."

"Ooooooh, you knov me too vell Monsieur Tohomiko!" Alexis chimed, not even noticing when Omi left the group to catch his astray U-Bot.

* * *

Alexis smiled as she and the others were escorted out of the building, yet...Well...

"Hey, where's Omi..?" Raimundo questioned, finally noticing how the little-dude was gone.

"I'm sure he just went to the bathroom." Dojo commented, before Alexis was tapped on the arm by Toshiro.

"Alexis-san, if I may, I would like to have a few words with you." Alexis blinked at the man, before giving him a nod as she turned to the group.

"So'ah'y evahyone, I vill go back 'ome viz zee Goldon Tigah Claws, oui..?" Alexis told the group, showing them the Tiger Claws that she had placed in her bag. After a little while, the French-girl then found herself once-again inside the factory.

"I must thank you, Alexis-san, for watching over my Kimiko." Toshiro told the taller blonde, who gave him a small smile.

"Eet es no p'ah'oblem...Zough, I moost say, zat ve don't alvays see eye-to-eye."

"Ah-haha, as I thought you would. You both are veeeary different, yet, you both come together in a most-honorable team."

"Speaking of 'team', did you talk to mon brozah befo'e you joined viz a nev buisness pa'tanah..?" Toshiro then paused, frowning a bit at Alexis.

"I am sorry, Alexis-san, in all of the commotion...I had not asked your brother for feedback." Alexis blinked down at him, before smiling a bit.

"Vell, as long as ve a'he 'ere, let's call 'im 'ight now. Oui..?"

"Ah, that would help. I still have to ask him about our sales in Honk Kong after all.." Toshiro decided, then the 2 left for his office.

* * *

This commercial break has been brought to you by the Walking Dead, which is AWESOME...No further declarations are needed then.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she listened to Mark tap loudly against his keyboard in New York, the phone emphasizing the sound as he researched this "Bubba Boy".

"Alright, I got it. But you both better sit down." Mark advised from the other line, before the only 2 people in the room did as such. "As it turned out the Bubba Boy company has been using a sort of system to where I can't really track down everything that they have been doing. Buuu-uuut, I've managed to find out that it first started out in Hong-Kong."

Hong-Kong...

Bubba..

"SACREBLEU! PANDABUBBA!" Alexis almost screamed out, her eyes wide as she realized everything.

"Bingo, Angeline. Mr. Tohomiko, Pandabubba is a famous criminal in Hong Kong and-"

"And 'ee also kidnapped Kimiko, Clay, and Omi befo'e." Alexis finished off, making Toshiro's eyebrows knit together...Before he stood up then, hanging up the phone.

"Come, Alexis-san. We have a few words to speak with Pandabubba." Toshiro declared, and though Alexis felt a bit bad about not including the others, the French-girl nodded her head...Once she took something out of her bag and slipped it into her pocket, then she placed a note in the bag, which she then put right beside the door, and left the room with the toy-maker...

Only for the 2 to stare in shock at a zombie worker that slumped past them.

Dear lord...

What happened..?

* * *

Kimiko stared at the toy-factory in shock as workers slumped out of the building, Omi speaking to the rest of the group that was hiding at a corner.

"Kimiko, I am only telling you what my own two-eyes told me..!"

"I don't believe it (Naruto; BELIEVE IT!), my Papa's a good guy..! Okay, maybe a little goofy, but he would NEVER deal with an evil-doer like Pandabubba." Kimiko declared, her U-Bot chipping in also. "That's so not like Papa."

"Perhaps then it was just someone who looked exactly like your Papa I saw...? Oh, I am so relieved..!" Omi happily said, yet this didn't calm Kimiko down.

"We'll sneak inside and find out what's going on!" after the declaration though, the group heard a store-alarm blaring. "Look! People are looting stores..!"

"And they're all heading to the same place-" Raimundo was then finished off by his own U-Bot. "Tohomiko-electronics..!"

The group then turned when they saw a man carrying a few boxes walk by them, before Kimiko had an idea...And tripped the groaning man, who then laid motionless on the ground for a moment.

"I have a plan." Kimiko told the group, and a few seconds later they were playing zombie-like roles as they each carried a box inside the factory.

They easily passed through the guard station, walking up the stairs, and into the actual construction sight.

"These workers appear most focused on their work..!" Omi commented, watching as the zombies continued without a care in the world. "And their eyes..! They have that same 'nobody is home' look as Raimundo does when he does his chores..!"

"Yeah well...You're short..! And you have a big head." Raimundo declared, no one seemed to notice when the Omi-Bot sneaked out of Omi's pocket and into an elevator, which closed right behind him.

* * *

Alexis huffed as she and Toshiro walked up to Pandabubba, a zombie worker holding a platter, Jack, and Wuya...Man, this would be interesting...

"Pandabubba! Stop this!" Toshiro called out angrilly...Or, what she presumed to be as angry.."These workers are my loyal employees!"

"No, they're now MY loyal employees." the panda-man declared, before looking over to the zombie holding the platter. "You, zombie, get on all fours."

As such, the zombie worker did so, and continued to obey Pandabubba's every command. "Roll over...Play dead."

"Aaaah, if only I could get Jack to do that." Wuya commented, all the while Alexis kept adjusting something in her pocket as she pressed a button on the elevator pannel.

"You lied to me about who you were! If I had known you were the infamous Pandabubba, I never would have let you into my company!" Toshiro declared, just as Alexis took her U-Bot out of her pocket and placed it into the open elevator door...Blinking in surprise when she saw Omi's U-Bot already inside, video-taping them all.

"Go get zee ozahs, you two." Alexis whispered to the two bots, who nodded their heads obediently.

"Your company...?" Pandabubba asked Toshiro, before laughing and earning a compliment from Jack...Then, he used- "ZING ZOM-BONE!"

Alexis gasped when she heard the name of the Shen Gong Wu, turning around just in time to see the yellow mist cover Toshiro. Quickly then, the French-girl slammed her fist against the 'going down' button in the elevator, before running towards the fallen toy-maker.

"Monsieur Tohomiko! A'he you al'ight?.!" Alexis exclaimed, looking panicked as the man's eyes opened to ones that reminded her of Raimundo's when he did chores...With a growl, the French-girl glared up at the laughing villains. "YOU MONSTAH!"

"Oh no, my dear, YOU are the monster now." Pandabubba declared, before once again using the Zing Zom-bone on Alexis.

With that, the elevator door closed...Cutting off with the scene of Toshiro and Alexis stumbling to keep up on their feet as they audibly gave zombie-moans.

* * *

"We have to find my father..! Something strange is happening here.." Kimiko told the group as they walked into the now-dark office of Toshiro, Omi frowning a bit.

"Is that Sister's bag..?" Omi questioned, as Raimundo went over to the discarded parcel...Before stepping back in surprise when the door of the office opened to show Toshiro standing there, quickly Kimiko rushed over and give the man a worried hug.

"Papa...What's going on..? What are you doing working with Pandabubba?.!"

"You must all leave at once, you are no longer welcomed here." Toshiro replied, dodging the question as the group stared at him in shock from the door.

"I've never seen you act like this...Are you okay..?" Kimiko asked once more, worried beyond all belief as the elder man didn't dare look at them, he just simply faced his desk.

"I must get back to work..."

"PAPA!" Kimiko called out, frightened now at her father's odd behavior.

"Go..!"

"I'm not leaving without an explanation!"

"I want you all out of here NOW!" Kimiko was now getting teary-eyed at this, all the while Raimundo sneaked Alexis' bag behind his back..."GO!"

With that, the 4 Xiaolin Warriors left the room, Kimiko with her head down in depression.

"Kimiko, there is much evil at work in your Papa's company..But I believe it is not your Papa who is evil." Omi told the depressed Japanese-girl, who slowly gave him a smile.

"Hey, dudes. Check this out." Raimundo declared, holding up a bright yellow note. "This was in Nani's bag."

"_Dear guys, this may just be a hunch but I fear something BAD is going on in this factory. I know I should have called you guys in for help, but there was no time. But if you all should find this, please, heed this warning. Pandabubba is in charge of the factory now, I think...Somehow he did something, I just know it..! So please, everyone...Be careful. And, should you not find me, try to find my U-Bot...Yeah, I actually used one of them. Don't judge..!_  
_-Alexis_"

..

...

"Look, Kimiko...We'll get to the bottom of all of this, alright..? Not for just our sakes, but for your's and your dad's also." Raimundo told Kimiko, who gave him a small smile and a hug.

"Thanks Rai." Kimiko whispered, all the while Raimundo was glaring at Clay as the boy made a small little heart around the dragons of Wind and Fire with his hands, snickering all the while.

* * *

The gang all sneaked around the hallways of the large building, before finally coming up to-

"Omi-Bot! Sister-Bot! Where have you two been..?" Omi asked the 2 U-Bots, the female of the two sniffling a bit as she whipped her robotic eyes.

"Ve 'ave seen somezing ve'ah'y t'agic, mon frere..." Alexis-Bot responded, before Omi-Bot took over.

"We have got something that will knock your shoes off..!"

"I think you mean 'knock your socks off'." Raimundo quipped in, making Omi-Bot go 'that too' as he lead the sniffling Alexis-Bot and the others to a wall.

Before Omi-Bot showed them all what he had seen, going from Toshiro confronting Pandabubba about who he really was to Alexis and the elder man turning into zombies. Alexis-Bot showed them everything that happened during that scene though, from when Toshiro walked up to Pandabubba, to when the elevator door closed.

"He turned your old man, Nani, and all of the workers into Zombies..!" Raimundo pointed out to Kimiko, thank you Captain Obvious...

"Come on guys, I think it's time to go kick some Pandabubba-butt!" Kimiko told the group, a determined look on her face as she stared at the group.

* * *

Jack blinked a bit as he watched Zombie-Alexis work...Sorta..

The Zombie-Nature Dragon had chains on her wrists and around her neck to prevent her from straying off of a out-of-the-way conveyor-belt that seemed to hooked up to the generator..Huh...

"You had told me how powerful her legs were, though...I am surprised they have lasted this long..!" Pandabubba pointed out, smiling down at the walking girl. "She is now our new source of energy here at the factory, no use in electric bills after all..!"

"But...What is she slows down or stops..?" Jack asked, and in reply the panda-man took out a whip and slashed the air above Zombie-Alexis' head. In response to the noise, the zombie moved more towards it, pushing her stumbling feet faster and faster now.

..

"Zombies are the coolest..!" Jack declared then, before looking over at the Zing Zom-Bone holder. "Ya think I could borrow that Wu sometime..?"

"Of course.." Pandabubba started, holding out the Wu for Jack..Only to suddenly hold it out of the boy's reach. "NOT!"

"That Wu should have been mine..!" Wuya told Jack as Pandabubba walked away laughing, all the while the Evil Boy Genius looked at her.

"Chill Wuya..! With my new highly-advanced robots, I can capture all of the Wu out there..!" then, as if to prove how robot-obsessed he was, the red-head SNIFFED the robots. "I love that new robot smell..."

Suddenly, then, Jack looked in shock when Toshiro suddenly came towards them in an apron, a maid hat, and while holding a platter with a burger and fast-food cup.

"Mr. Tohomiko...*snickers* At last, you have proven yourself *more snickers* useful..!" Pandabubba pointed out, before going into a full-on laughing fit...Only to look oddly at Jack when he placed a hand on his shoulder and laughed along.

Thankfully the Evil Boy Genius took the hint and detached his hand from the taller-man's shoulders.

"PANDABUBBA!" Kimiko called out from the ground floor, glaring up at the man along with the group. "You've messed with the WRONG monks..!"

"Zombies, attack..!" Pandabubba told his crew, and pushed a button on a remote pointed towards the Zombie-Alexis, whose chains fell off. With that, the horde then slumped towards the Xiaolin Dragons, who then preformed the Dragon X Kumei.

Though this managed to push back some of the on-coming horde, Omi gasped when he saw the moaning Alexis.

"Sister..! Oh I am moooost glad to see you and-" Omi was cut off by Raimundo, who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, did you forget..? Alexis ain't here technically." Raimundo reminded the Temple-boy, who frowned...Before the group was then attacked by said zombified Nature Dragon, who clawed at them while chomping her teeth.

"Guys, you go on ahead with the others..!" Kimiko declared, before getting in front of the Zombie Alexis. "I'll take care of Alexis."

With that, the others then departed to fend off the oncoming fleet.

"I'm sorry Alexis, but this is for your own good..!" Kimiko stated, before gripping Alexis' wrists and placing her foot against the French-girl's stomach to keep her from biting the Japanese-girl. "JUDOLETTE FLIP! FIRE!"

Seconds later Zombie-Alexis then found herself with her back on the ground, a good ring of fire around her now.

"SEISMIC KICK! EARTH!" Clay yelled out from the side, crushing part of a conveyor belt to where it hit the platform that Pandabubba, Jack, and Toshiro were on...Making all 3 of them fall, yet the Earth Dragon only caught Toshiro. "Careful partners, tha zombies 'er just innocent people...Who happen ta beee zombies.."

Good clarification Clay.

Pandabubba then looked up from the ground at the Zing Zom-Bone before him, reaching out to tak-

"No Wu for you..!" Dojo-Bot chimed, shoving the Shen Gong Wu away from Pandabubba, who slapped the dragon-bot away.

"Jack-Bots, ATTACK!" Jack screamed out, accidentally letting go of the ledge he had been holding onto.

"Let's hope they fight better than your lousy fish-bots.." Wuya complained, making Jack wag a finger at her.

"You're sucking all the fun out of this..!"

Yet, moments later, Jack was in for a surprise when Omi-Bot defeated the new robots. IN the process of this also, the outer casing coming off to reveal-

"Those are my old Koi-Bots..! Just re-skinned with new teeth!" Jack pointed out, before everything clicked together in his head. "I've been ripped off! Double-crossed AGAIN by Pandabubba."

From back on the ground, Kimiko gasped when she saw the Zing Zom-Bone now on the Conveyor Belt...Before looking to see that Pandabubba had seen the same thing, and had activated the Shroud of Shadows before he disappeared out of sight.

"Where'd he go?.!" Omi yelled out, before Kimiko hopped into action after saying a short statement.

"I've got a pretty good idea.." Kimiko declared, before gaining way through the horde while getting the Silk Spitter out of Clay's hat.

Then, Kimiko grabbed the Zing Zom-Bone at the same time as an invisible force did. With a smirk, Pandabubba revealed himself after taking off the Shroud.

"Pandabubba..! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown..!" Kimiko exclaimed to the taller man, who just smirked.

"Alright, but we'll have to hurry. Your father's giving me a foot massage in an hour." Kimiko just glared at the man as he then began to laugh, before she continued with her declaration.

"My Silk Spitter against your Shroud of Shadows, the game is Goo Zombies..! High score wins!"

With that then, the 2 got into each others faces as they said the magic words. "LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

* * *

The gang happily cheered as Kimiko exited the Showdown victorious, before she took away the Shen Gong Wu effect on all the zombified people.

"ZING ZOM-BONE!"

Alexis groaned suddenly as she shook her head, then noticing that she was somehow in a ring of fire...Man, what was with her and these crazy parties?.!

Without a moment's hesitation, the French-girl jumped over the fire-ring...Only to suddenly be tackle-hugged by Omi.

"SISTER!" Omi happily cheered, hugging the confused girl. "I am so glad you are back!"

"Did...Did I go anyvhere..?" Alexis questioned, before groaning a bit. "A-And vhy a'he my feet c'ah'ying out in pain..?"

"Kimiko...? What's going on? WHY am I wearing an apron..?" Toshiro asked his daughter, who then hugged him.

"It's a long story Papa, welcome back..!" Kimiko happily declared, the confused look on Alexis' face still remaining.

"Seriously..! Did ve go anyvhere..?" Alexis questioned once again, making the other Xiaolin Warriors and Dojo laugh a bit...Before they all turned around when they heard Jack's exclamation and a crash.

The Evil Boy Genius and Pandabubba were right now trying to get away..!

Kimiko ran over to the staircase that they were atop of, glaring at the 2. "Not so fast..! ZING ZOM-BONE!"

With that a yellowish mist enveloped the two villains...Who then turned around, blank faces as they knawed on each other.

"Zombie, huh..?" Wuya questioned, thinking about this for a moment..."It can only be an improvement."

* * *

Later on the boys were all blinking as they watched Alexis and Kimiko eating popcorn while watching a few zombie DVDs that Toshiro had given Alexis.

Highschool of the Dead, Zombie Loan, The Walking Dead, etc..

"Uh...Guys..? We sorta have training to do an-" Raimundo stopped talking when both girls glared at him, growling at him dangerously.

"DON'T INTERUPT!" both of them yelled, before going back to the computer screen.

..

...

Only to start getting teary eyed.

"VHY SOPHIA?.!" Alexis yelled out angilly with tears, throwing bits of popcorn at the screen as she did so. Kimiko, all the while, was bawling into the pillow in her arms (they're watching the scene from "Pretty Much Dead Already"...You know it, we all cried during it..)

Raimundo, Omi, and Clay blinked at this, before Dojo suddenly joined the girls in their crying as he also watched.

"Uhm...We'll just...Go..Then.." Raimundo awkwardly declared, before he and the other non-crying boys scuttled out of the bedding compound.

* * *

**~Extra~**

Alexis sighed as she touched the phone to her forehead, going over all of the possible ways to tell her family about the arrangement with Clay.

..

...

"Sugar..?" Clay asked, walking towards the Nature Dragon as she leaned against the tree in the garden. "You ah'lright..?"

"Oui...Just ne'ah'vous..." Clay gave a small comforting smile as he then sat down beside the French-girl.

"Well, that's sorta expected."

...

..

...

"Ah'm nervous also, ya know." Alexis blinked at this, looking at the cowboy through the corner of her eye.

"'eally..?"

"Well sure..! More nervous than a bronco at it's first rodeo..!" Clay then grinned when Alexis started chuckling a bit, shaking her head as she did so.

"Zat made no sense." Alexis managed to giggle out, feeling a bit better.

"It wasn't suppose ta, it was just to make ya smile a bit."

"Vell, you did a good job zen." Alexis declared, smiling at the cowboy.

"Good." Clay sighed, gripping Alexis hand gently. "Ah know you can do this Sugar...You've faced a lot tougher thangs before."

"But Cher, you don't knov mon Papa...Not like I do.." Alexis solemly pointed out, before blushing a bit when Clay gently pecked her cheek.

"Ah reckon ah don't, but ah do know that you care about him, and vise-vera...So atleast we got somethin' in commen, r'ah'ght..?" Alexis blushed a bit more at this, yet gave a small smile.

"O...Oui...Merci, Cher..Zat 'elped."

"Notta problem." Clay declared, before standing up and smiling down at the French-girl. "Now, ah'll just leave you 'nd yer folks ta...Ya know, thank things out.."

Alexis nodded at this, watching at the cowboy walked off...Before sighing as she pressed the call button, and put the phone to her ears. "'ello..? Mama? Es Papa zhere viz you..?...Ah, good...V-Vell, ve 'ave some zings to..Talk about."

* * *

Mayhemb; I hope you all enjoyed..! Reviews welcome..!


	38. Healing in the Forest

Mayhemb; Okay, yes, I know what I put down on the last chapter about the listings...But...But I just felt...Felt WRONG when I tried to type up the "Meeting the Nanises" without some sort of, I don't know, THING to go on between it...! I-I don't know no matter how many times I tried to type it, it wasn't right..!(4 times to be exact)

...

I mean, we all noticed how Alexis' has been fussing about all of this...So, she wouldn't just be...Well, OKAY with it, I guess...

So, here goes nothing and everything...

Also, beware...Some of this gets a bit...Weird...

* * *

You didn't even need eyes to see that things were...Off...

Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, and Dojo all stood at the kitchen doorway as they stared at Alexis and Clay, who had their backs turned to each other.

"Uhm...You guys okay.?" Raimundo questioned, confused as the rest.

"F'ah'ne, that is, iffin' tha little missy here don't m'ah'nd mah boots on 'er floor..!" Clay declared, growling a bit as he did so. All the while, Alexis scoffed as she went over to the cutting board and began to cook.

"Same, as long az zee stubo'n bull ov'ah 'ere doesn't mind mon F'ah'ench te'minology!" Alexis snapped back, making the cowboy throw his arms in the air as he looked to the group.

"Ya see what ah have ta deal with...?"

"Oh please, zat es vhat I should be saying..!"

"You fellas tr'ah ta reason with her, 'cause ah'm just about as-"

"Oh don't even get me sta'ted on you'ah Texas sayings." Alexis cut off the Texan, who growled a bit before he stomped out of the room.

"Iffin' you need me, ah'll be in mah room...!"

"Good, and stay zere 'ah?.!" Alexis exclaimed as she walked out into the hallway, glaring at the blonde-boy as he glared at her.

"Maybe ah will!"

"BEIN!"

"Well ain't that GRAND! She FINALLY agrees with mah decisions!"

"Only because eet es ze only good decision you 'ave 'ad in a vhile!" Alexis finished off, before going back into the kitchen muttering under her breath.

"Uhm...Sister..?" Omi questioned nervously, not liking one-bit how the elder female was acting. "Do you and Clay have a...Bruise in your relationship..?"

...

..

"I think he means 'Bump'..." Raimundo chirped in, before he looked to the French-girl, who gave a small sigh.

"Oui, ve do." the 4 people in the awkward doorway then looked at each other, yet only Kimiko chose to ask.

"How come...?"

"Because!" Alexis started out, slamming the knife against the chopping board as she started to rant. "Zat igno'ant imbecile von't 'ealize zat in mon family, zhere a'he ce'tain vays zat zings 'ave to be done..! Such as p'ah'epa'ing for a dinnah...! Ve can't jost call-in and say zat ve a'he coming! Zhere 'as to be o'dah, zhere 'as to be a schedule..! VHY CAN'T 'EE GET ZAT Z'AH'OUGH 'IS ZICK 'EAD?.!"

..

"Uhm...Nani..? I think the carrots submit..." Raimundo commented, watching as the carrot's juices actually trickle off of the cutting board.

"I didn't know you could juice a carrot like that..." Dojo chirped in, looking a bit impressed by this.

* * *

"Hee-eeey.." Raimundo chimed to Clay, who was right now carving his Little Horse with a frown on his face.

"Howdy..." Raimundo awkwardly looked at the cowboy, before slowly sitting down on the floor beside him.

"How ya been big-guy..?"

"F'ah'ne..." Raimundo looked around a bit, before sighing as he looked at the cowboy.

"Look, Clay...You and Nani, ya gotta patch things up."

"Ah will, as soon as Miss Organ'ah'zation can learn ta cut loose again." when Raimundo tried to reply, he was quickly overpowered by Dojo.

"COME ON PEOPLE! SHEN GONG WU ALERT! HURRY THOSE LAZY BUTTS!"

* * *

The gang surrounded the Ancient Scroll, looking at the newest magical item.

"The Horse Medallion, a peculiar Shen Gong Wu that cures a person of injuries, diseases, and more." Master Fung told the group, who looked at the horse-head like medallion that was held up by a chain.

"Let's go then." Clay declared, before looking down at Alexis. "That is, iffin' tha Little Missy don't m'ah'nd not havin' a plan before we go."

"Oh, I 'ave a plan al'ight..! Eet's leaving you in zee dust vhere you belong, Cowboy." Alexis hissed back, before the 2 glared at each other...Only to look away, crossing their arms as the others watched them in shock.

Well, this was new..

* * *

The group now stood in the the dense forests of Canada, snow and ice covering everything as they all stood in their winter gear.

-same outfits from The Deep Freeze-

"A'h'lrighty then, let's get this rodeo on tha road." Clay told the group, before blinking in surprise when Dojo held up a hand to him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your horses there cowboy, you and Lexi aren't gonna be taking part in ANY Shen Gong Wu hunts until you two patch things up." Dojo demanded, glaring a bit as the 2 then started to jumble their words together as they argued with the dragon. "No buts, no ifs, and NO exceptions! You guys just take a walk, and clear your heads..! Plus, Alexis, you're gonna give me that Tao Choker right now..!"

The Dragons of Nature and Earth appeared shocked by this, looking to the others for any back-up...Only to see none..."Bu-"

"No! Go on you two!" Dojo ordered, pointing down a random path. "And don't even THINK about coming near us until you come back loving each other...!"

..

...

Dojo then rethought that last sentence, blushing a bit. "Ok-aaaay...Maybe that wasn't the best phrasing...Uhm...Okay, don't come back until you both get along...Is that better..?"

"Much." everyone replied, all dead-panned expressions that were towards the dragon.

* * *

So, here Alexis and Clay were...Wandering through the Canadian forests down a random line of trees.

..

...

"Why do you have ta be so quiet..?"

"Vhy do you alvays 'ave to be so loud?" Alexis snapped back, before the cowboy glared down at her once again.

"Ya know, ah'v met bulls that are more negotiatin' than you, and who could cook better!" Alexis seemed genuinely hurt by this, tears welling in her eyes, before she snapped back.

"Vell...Vell I 'ave nevah 'eard a mo'he annoying accent f'om any ozah p'ah'son en zee vo'ah'ld!" Clay gasped at that, looking a bit hurt.

"Ya...Ya said you l'ah'ked mah accent..."

..

...

"*sigh* Clay, I-" Alexis was cut off when suddenly a laser beam passed right by her head, before the 2 turned to see a few on coming Jack-Bots. "Se'iously?.! NOW?"

"Come on Lexi, let's ju-" Clay then let out a yell when one of the Jack-Bots rammed into him, sending him down the hill and into the stream bellow.

"CHER!" was all Clay heard, as his head buzzed from hitting a rock, before it all just...Went...Black.

* * *

"Don't leave..."

"You p'ah'omised..."

"..Vhy you?."

"...J'e taime.."

...

"...Vake u..Please..."

"Cher..?"

Clay groaned as he opened his eyes, blinking out the bluring lines that invaded his vision of. Awww man, who had been talkin' while he was asleep..?

..

Wait a minute...

"Bonjour.." Alexis softly whispered, making the cowboy look around even more...They..They were in a cave..?

...And...And where was his jacket, hat, and right glove..?

Why was he wearing a wool blanket like a toga?.!

"A snov sto'm sta'ted vhile you vhere knocked out, so I found us shelt'ah...I..I don't knov vhere zee ozahs a'he, but ve can find zem once you can move."

Wait...

"What do ya mea-" Clay stopped talking when he felt a pain shoot out through his leg, making him look down to see a gash running from his right knee to just above his ankle, which Alexis was tending to.

"Please, I knov eet 'urts...But stay as still as you can.." Alexis declared, her eyes shifted up to Clay's briefly, before going back to disinfecting the wound.

While trying to stop his leg from twitching due to the dabbing, Clay looked around the cave a bit more.

It wasn't all too big, maybe it was as big as the cave the group was in during the Mala Mala Jong incident. The floor was completely brushed of snow and debris, yet it was still a bit wet. On the wall behind Alexis was a large pile of dry sticks, some leaves, and some rocks. Then, right beside Clay, was Alexis' backpack...And, what he imagined, was everything she stored in said backpack.

"You sure are prepared.." Clay stated, blinking in surprise at the supplies.

A large good-quality Space-Blanket, an odd brown medicine-like bottle, a Swiss Army Knife, floss (hey, don't judge, it can be used for fishing line), a sewing kit, some extra gloves and hats, two belts, a few granola bars, a compass, two unopened water bottles, a First-Aid kit, a small metal pot, a whistle...Heck, some of the other stuff he didn't recognize..!

Well, all except-

"Why'd ya bring tha Crystal Glasses..?" Clay asked, noticing the Shen Gong Wu that was rather oddly placed.

"So ve can be p'epa'ed fo'h anyzing..." Alexis said, before finally sighing as she sat up and popped her back a bit. "Vell, zat's about as much as I can do viz my tools on 'and..."

The cowboy looked down, noticing how the white bandages weren't to tight or to loose, and it was most definitely disinfected. He could still feel the alcohol and antibiotics..."Thanks.."

"Anyvay, I 'ave to 'einfo'ce zee doo'ah." Alexis pointed out, standing up on wobbily legs.

"Lexi..? You alright..?"

"Fine...Fine..."...Why didn't he believe that?

"Lexi." Clay forced his voice to be a bit more stern, the dryness in his throat suddenly hitting him now. "What happened while ah was out..?"

..

...

With a sigh, Alexis sat back down on the floor, staring at the ground between the two.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

Alexis gasped as she took out the final Jack-Bot, before running over to check up on Clay.

"Cher! Cher, come on, PLEASE! Vake up!" Alexis begged as she rushed over, yet once she finally got to the passed-out boy she quickly dragged him out of the water...

That was when she noticed the red snow.

"Non...Non, non, NO!"

Looking down, the French-girl felt her heart plumet when she saw the blood. His leg had landed on a piece of rock at just the right angle with the correct amount of force to where it could give it a slash that made her shutter...

"Ch...Cher..."

Alexis started to hyperventalate, then slapped herself with enough force to snap out of it. Thank you Louis for the handy trick..

After getting her breath back, the Nanise girl did the thing her Grandpapa taught her.

S.T.O.P.

Sit down.

Think.

Observe your surroundings.

Prepare for survival (by gathering materials).

Okay, so...She was right now sitting with the drenched cowboy...

With a determinted look, she stripped the teen boy of any of his wet clothing...Well, besides his pants of course. This turned out to only be his hat, his upper jacket, and his right glove.

Shruging off her backpack, Alexis pulled out a wool blanket before huffing as she laid Clay's upper torso upwards.

"Okay...Vhen ve get 'ome, I am SO putting you on a diet.." Alexis grumbled underneath her breath, before slowly standing up as she used her knees to hold Clay upwards. Carefully she then wrapped the blanket around the Texan's torso, folding and tucking it until it could actually hold on it own.

"Okay...Okay, zat's...Zat's a sta't..." Alexis whispered to herself, before once again noticing the blood. With a look into her backpack, Alexis brought out a small towel, a thick bandage, and a belt.

She knew she had to pressure the wound, b-but she had to also find shelter before anything bad happen-

Wait...

The French-girl looked up in surprise, staring in shock as white flakes fell from the sky.

Snow...Snow...

Crud.

Alexis huffed as she quickened her pass, wrapping the wound with the thick bandage around the wound before layering on the towel, then finally belting all of this down to add in a sort of pressure.

The blonde girl then looked around, not noticing any near formation that she could see for any cover..Maybe...

"Zo'ah'n vall!" Alexis cried out, only to feel a pain erupt in her chest when she tried, noticing how the thorn vines just peeked out of the ground..No..She..She couldn't have used up all of her chi..!

"STUPID STO'AH'Y PLOT!" Alexis yelled in anger, before she carefully placed Clay's form against a snow-free rock as she placed his wet clothing into a large walmart bag, tying it and shoving it back into the backpack.

Okay.

Now, she needed to find shelter...

With a grunt and a worried look at the cowboy, the French-girl then went to a sturdy tree nearby, before climbing it.

* * *

"Zen, I just ba'ah'ely sav zee cave's ent'ah'ence f'om zee t'ah'ee...And I ca'ah'ied you 'ere.." Alexis finished off her story, the cowboy in shock at all of this.

"You...You did that...Fer me?" Clay asked in a surprise tone, before his companion smirked at him.

"Vhat vas I supposed to do zen..? Leave you zhere?" Clay fell silent at the question, realizing how his question seemed a little silly...

"Okay...Well, how do ya know all this stuff..?" Clay questioned, this time Alexis gave an embarrassed expression.

"T'ah'uz be told, vhen I vas little I got lost en zee voods a lot...So, mon Grandpapa finally 'ad zee idea to show me 'ow to be p'ah'ep'ah'ed vhen I get stuck en zese so'ah't of situations...Especially in zee vinter, since...Well, you knov me and mon p'ah'oblem viz zee vezah..."

..

...

"Now, I 'ave to do some zings...Can you stay put?"

"But ah-"

"Cher, you a'he in no condition to do anyzing." Alexis quickly cut off the Texan, making him frown a bit at her...Causing the girl to sigh a bit. "Please, Clay...Stay still, fo'h me..."

...

..

"*sigh* F'ah'ne...Ah'll stay still..."

"Merci Cher."

* * *

Raimundo impatiently walked around the room, the gang having gone into a snow lodge to wait out the storm.

...

..

"GAAAH! THIS IS TAKING TO LONG!" Raimundo yelled out, making the hot-coco sipping group look to him. "We should be out there finding Nani and Clay! And the Shen Gong Wu, afterward! NOT SITTING HERE DRINKING HOT CHOCOLATE!"

"Rai, we'd only be making the situation worse if we try to go out right now." Kimiko informed the boy, frowning at him a bit. "We don't like it anymore than you do, but...But we'd be in more trouble if we were ALL stuck outside."

"Come on kids, cheer up a bit!" Dojo told the group, nudging Omi's frowning head. "Come on, I'll make smooo-ooores~"

"Sister...Clay...Please, be safe..." Omi whispered as he looked towards the darkening window..

* * *

Alexis sighed as she sat down against the rock wall, smiling to herself as she thought back to her work.

She had managed to reinforce the snow door at the front of the cave with some pieces of wood from the outside, had managed to catch a few fish from the stream, tied a few colored gloves and hats to the tops of trees around them, purified some water (the odd brown bottle was filled with water purifying tablets), and had started a fire...

Right now the fish were cooking after they were cleaned, and-

"You okay...?" Clay asked the French-girl, who gave him a tired smile.

"Oui...J-just...*yawn* A bit ti'ah'ed...Is all." Alexis replied as she watched the embers dance before her, the fish were just about ready now...

"You could always sleep, ya know...Ah could take watch." Clay told the tired-girl, who shook her head.

"Non...I...I von't...I-I can't..." Alexis softly spoke, before she blinked when Clay nudged his hand a bit, signalling for her to come closer. Slowly she pawed over to his side, before finally plopping down next to him.

"Now, Lexis...Ah know yer worried 'bout me, but...But ah can still hold mah own." Clay declared, before he stopped when Alexis' sad eyes were laid upon him.

"I...I knov but...But I'm just...I'm sca'ah'ed..."

"Scared...? Scared ah what..?" Clay questioned, before noticing how a thin glaze went over Alexis' eyes.

"Sca'ah'ed of...Of losing you.."

..

"Sugar..." Clay whispered, slowly wrapping an arm around Alexis and hugging her tightly. "Yer not gonna lose me...Don't ya worry, ah ain't goin' no where."

"B-But...But mon Papa, 'e-"

"Ah don't care about yer Daddy r'ah'ght now." Clay quickly cut off Alexis, looking at the girl with a slightly stern gaze. "Ah'll ah'm concerned about now is tr'ah'in' ta help you, fix th'a'ngs between us, and gettin' outta this mess...Oh, r'ah'ght, and gettin' tha Shen Gong Wu..."

...

..

With a sigh, Alexis frowned a bit...Before leaning over towards her backpack, and pulling two things out, before handing them to Clay...Who stared at them in shock.

A flare gun, and...And a Revolver..?

"Zat es a stand'ah'ed fla'ah'e gun, and a Supah 'edhawk...Do you knov 'ow to shoot ezah one?" Alexis questioned the cowboy, who slowly shook his head. "Fine zen, 'ere."

That was how Clay suddenly found himself diverged into a quick lesson on how the guns functioned. In the middle of it, she had stopped to take the fish off of the burning wood, the two eating quickly as she continued to explain.

"So, any questions..?" Alexis finally asked after she was done, Clay went over everything he was told...

"Uhm...No, no ah...Ah don't th'ah'nk so..." Clay awkwardly stated, making Alexis give him a small smile...Before finally resting her head against the rock wall, her eyes slipping shut.

"'Ey...Cher...Do you t'ah'ust me...?"

"More than most people, Lexi..."

"O-Okay zen, vell...Vake me up e-en...En a little bit, oui..?"

..

...

Clay smiled a bit when he heard the soft snoring of the French-girl, who had fallen asleep before he could even think about answering the question. "You sure are somethin' Sugar..."

* * *

This commercial break has been brought to you by Survival Skills, learn some before your stranded in a snowy forests after being ditched by a dragon.

* * *

"Ooooooh what is happening...?" Omi whined a bit, frowning at his reflection in the foggy window as he stared out at everything bellow the lodge...The snow was piling up even more now, almost rushing into a blizzard.

"Come on Omi, it'll be okay..." Kimiko told the Temple-boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, we got a room booked here for just tonight. We'll look for them in the morning."

"I suppose if you think that is best..." Omi stated with a small sigh, his shoulders slumped as he did so. "I just still can not help but fear that something bad is happening..."

..

...

"So, are you and Raimundo sharing a bed...?" Kimiko blushed brightly at Omi's seemingly innocent question, before scolding herself and Raimundo underneath her breath. They made fun of Alexis and Clay in front of him, so now he thought it was regular to make these sorta comments.

Oh, where did they go wrong..?

* * *

Clay smiled a bit as Alexis leaned against him, muttering something about cooking under her breath.

Cooking, it's always about cooking with her huh..?

"Mnn...Non, papa...Not...Not zat..." Alexis whimpered under her breath, her eyebrows twitching as her eyes clenched a bit.

"Shhhh, it's okay...Yer Cher's here...Shhh." Clay whispered, petting Alexis' back as he did so, and he couldn't help but smile to himself when he saw her calm down a bit. Slowly then, the cowboy looked towards the snow door as it started to become a bit lighter.

The sun was coming out now...

How long would it be, before the others found them...?

Not long, he hoped...That way they could find the Shen Gong Wu, heal him, go home, and-

_**CRASH**_

Alexis' eyes flew open at the sound, standing up and taking a defensive stance when she saw Jack in the opening of the cave, the snow door and wood now destroyed.

Well...

Not exactly who they were expecting.

"Alright you two love-birds, hand over the Horse Medallion and no one gets hurt." Jack boldly stated, all the while Alexis felt a vein in her head pop.

"YOU IDIOT!" Jack, Clay, and even Wuya flinched at Alexis' shouting. "EEF VE 'AD ZEE MEDALLION ZEN MON CHER VOULDN'T BE ON ZEE G'AH'OUND VIZ A BANDAGE OVAH 'IS INJURED LEG!"

..

...

"Vait a minute..." Alexis mummbled, putting the pieces together. "A'he you saying zat...Zat zee Medallion...Es in 'ere...?"

..

..

"Uhmm...No." Jack uncomfortably stated, Wuya face-palming and muttering about how stupid Jack had been. "Uhm...We just uh...Thought that you guys already...Had it..?"

Alexis stared at Jack, before taking the gun from Clay's hand.

"Sugar..? What're you doin..?" Clay nervously asked, the French-girl didn't respond as she walked over to Jack...Before kicking his feet from underneath him, kneeing him in the stomach on his way down, then sitting down atop his stomach with her knees holding down his arms.

(this scene is inspired by the movies; The Heat, and 2 Guns)

"You know, I nevah undahstood Russian Roulette." Alexis started, taking out all of the bullets, before picking one up and placing it back into the gun, before snapping the barrel shut. "Especially since, zee people put zee gun to zhere 'ead, making eet so zey can't tell you what zey know. Funny, huh..?"

Jack nervously looked around, his Jack-Bots not knowing what to do right now as Alexis then put the gun against jack's shoulder.

..

...

"You knov, I can't 'elp but vondah vhy you suddenly attacked us..." Alexis declared, before everyone in the cave flinched when Alexis pulled the trigger, no bullet.

"O-Okay, so...So maybe Wuya thought that the Shen Gong Wu was in here." Jack gave a scream when Alexis pulled the trigger again, no bullet..."B-But, but she said it was only around this area! We saw the bright pieces of clothing, a-and one of my Jack-Bots used heat sensors to figure out it was you two..! Please, not my shoulder...! I need it to build my Jack-Bots!"

"So...Vhere es zee Shen Gong Vu..?" Alexis questioned, looking to Wuya as Alexis pointed the gun's tip against Jack's left knee.

"Please, like I care about what happens to this buffoon." Wuya nonchalantly snapped at Alexis, who smirked a bit.

"But 'ee es zee only b'ah'ffoon 'oo vill vo'ah'k viz you full-heartily..." Wuya seemed to take this into consideration, before they all flinched when the French-girl pulled the trigger.

"Sugar, y-ya gotta stop." Clay nervously spoke up, watching as Alexis sighed and looked to him. "We can figure this out another way..."

"You 'ave to t'ah'ust me Cher..." Alexis told him, before smiling at Wuya. "Now...Where is the Medallion...?"

..

...

Again, Alexis pulled the trigger, no bullet. "You know, zis only 'as slots fo' zee bullet..."

..

...

Jack's eyes widdened in fear when Alexis pulled the trigger once more, no bullet...Slowly then, Alexis stood up and pointed the gun right in between Jack's legs an-

"Fine! Come, I will show you where the Medallion is." Wuya told the Nature Dragon, who gave a smile before walking over to Clay, and switched out the Flare for the Gun.

"Sugar, what are you plannin'...?"

"Cher, you 'ave to t'ah'ust me, 'emembah...?" Clay looked at the French-girl, before back down at the gun.

..."F'ah'ne."

"Okay, zen I vill see you soon." Alexis stated, kissing the cowboy's cheek before going after the Heylin Witch.

..

...

"So...Uh...You wanna play Texas Hold 'Em..?" Jack asked Clay, pulling out a deck of cards from his pocket..."...Or, maybe...I could get a hug..?"

"Texas Hold 'Em." Clay bluntly said, staring at the boy with a dead-panned face. Yes, he felt a bit sad for the Evil Boy Genius for what he just went through...But he still wasn't gonna hug the red head teen.

* * *

"There it is." Wuya instructed, pointing to a rock that was in front of them...They were about a few yards above the cave entrance, the only 2 remaining Jack-Bots watching them.

The rock itself was a composition of over-laying layers of other rocks, and riiiiight in the middle of it all, was the Horse Medallion.

"Merci." Alexis whispered, before looking up to the sky and smirking when she saw a thin green line skimming near them. Without a moments hesitation, Alexis loaded the Flare Gun, before pointing it upwards and firing.

"By the way, I must know...Where you actually going to shoot the gun a 6th time..?" Wuya questioned the girl, who gave a small chuckle.

"Vizout a moment of 'esitation..." Alexis replied as she turned back to the rock, and slamming her foot against it, destroying the top 2 layers. Oh yeah, sleep was defiantly good.

* * *

"How the heck do you even play this game?.!" Jack yelled out, staring in confusion at his cards while Clay chuckled in amusement.

"Cher!" Alexis called out from outside, before running in with a happy grin. "I 'ave zee Medallion!"

"That's great Sugar..!" Clay declared, catching the Shen Gong Wu when it was tossed to him. "Horse Medallion!"

In a ray of gold, Clay's form was consumed as a light blinded everyone in the cave...

"Man, that feels SO much better." Clay commented as he got up, stretching his bandaged leg, before taking off said bandages. "Ah feel better than Old Bessie when she got that professional groomer ta take a looksie at 'er."

"Yeah, real touching. Now then, Jack-Bots, ATTACK!" Jack exclaimed, pointing at the 2 dragon warriors in the cave before him.

...

Before looking behind him, and feeling his heart plummet when he saw Kimiko, Raimundo, Omi, and Dojo in the cave's doorway, around their feet was the remains of his beloved robots.

"So not fair...!" Jack exclaimed with a pout, stomping his feet like a small child.

"Eh, life ain't fair." Raimundo pointed out, making the Evil Boy Genius grumble as he stomped outside of the cave.

"This won't be the last time any of you have heard of, Jack Spicer!" and with that the red-head flew away, being as dramatic as he could be...Before yelling when his heli-pack sputtered out like a gun-shot.

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa..! Let me get this straight here Nani...You literally threatened to shoot Spicer..?" Raimundo questioned the French-girl once they were back in the air, her and Clay telling them what had happened when the group was appart.

"So'ah'ta..."

"Uh, you mind explaining..?" Dojo requested, before Alexis fiddled with her left glove...To pull out a bullet.

"I vould nevah actually shoot somebody unless I 'ad to, so I simply 'id zee bullet in my glove and p'ah'etended zat eet vas inside zee ba'ah'el. And, vhy I vas so villing to shoot Jack." Alexis told the group, before she felt a smile fit her lips when Clay gave a chuckle.

"Ah shoulda known ya wouldn't shoot 'im..." Clay commented to Alexis, who then gave an 'umph' when Raimundo slapped a hand on her back as he grinned.

"Another Bad-ass moment, nice Nani..!" Raimundo chimed, before yelling when he was hit on the head by both Kimiko and Alexis.

"DON'T CUSS NEAR OMI!" Kimiko yelled in explanation for the hit, sharing a fist-bump with the Nature Dragon.

"So, Sister, have you and Clay finally made down...?" Omi questioned, everyone was a bit confused by this.

..

"Made up.." Dojo clarified, making the group 'oooo-oooh'...Before Alexis smiled at Clay, who wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah, ah th'a'nk you could put it that-a way..." Clay commented, before giving a small blush when Alexis gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**~Extra~**

"Things are finally back to normal again." Kimiko happily said with a sigh as she watched Alexis give Clay a spoon of the soup she was working on, Raimundo right beside her.

"Yeah, I actually missed when they got all lovey-dovey and stuff...Wonder what would happen if we got stuck in a cave together.." Raimundo commented, before smirking at Kimiko with a small wiggle of his eyebrow. "Givin' ya any ideas Kimi..?"

"Yeah, like me getting out of here." Kimiko declared with a roll of her eyes and a small smirk, shaking her head as she left the flirting-Raimundo's side.

"What...?" the Brazilian asked, a bit confused at what just happened, looking at the reader. "Was it something I said..?"

* * *

Mayhemb; Sorry about this whole hub-bub, but hopefully this will give me some piece when I make the actual Meet the Nanises chapter(s)...Please, though, review and I will try to update as soon as possible!

**-Schedule-**

Meet the Nanises (may be 2 parts)  
The Last Temptations of Raimundo  
-Christmas Chapter- (may be 2 parts or extra-long)  
The Year of the Green Monkey  
-New Years Chapter- (may be 2 parts or extra-long)


	39. Meet the Nanises Part 1

Mayhemb; *grins* You ready to meet the Nanise family...? Well, if you think/said no, then too bad. 'Cause here we GO!

Song Used; "Farmer's Daughter" (edited to fit) by Rodney Atkins

* * *

Alexis found herself glaring at the piece of paper in front of her, the Bluetooth in her ear jostling as Dojo flew through the skies. The papers were her plans for the evening, from when they got to her home town to when they finally leave...Hopefully, without anything drastic happening..

Alexis was wearing dark blue jeans, a red button-down ruffled blouse, black flats, a large blue backpack, her head pendent, her Yin-Yang necklace, her Tao Choker, and her blue bird earrings. Her hair was in smooth waves with the ribbon functioning as a headband. Kimiko was wearing a white blouse, black slacks, red high-tops, and had her hair in her usual pigtails.

She, Kimiko, and Dojo were on their way to pick up Toshiro, while the boys used the Silver Manta Ray to get to the Bailey Ranch to prepare the Southern family.

Right now the French-girl was talking to someone in French, looking rather annoyed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"So...Let me get this straight...Clay actually WANTS to meet Alexis' parents..?" Kimiko asked Dojo, who nodded his head. "Well, that's a first."

"What'd ya mean..?" Dojo asked the Japanese-girl, who then began whispering in Dojo's ear.

"Apparently, Alexis' dad is the reason that she never had a boyfriend for longer than a month."

"You're kidding..!"

"Nope."

...

..

"Well, then I hope My Man Clay is ready then."

* * *

"You are SO not ready dude." Raimundo declared from his spot on the Texan's porch, watching as the cowboy was thinking over some things.

Everyone was given the option to wear semi-formal clothing...Sorta...

Omi was wearing his formal robes right now, Clay was wearing a white button-down shirt, and Raimundo had been switched out with black slacks and a white button-down shirt.

"Oh, shush yer mouth." Jessie snapped towards the Brazilian, before looking to her brother..."Actually, yer r'ah'ght...He ain't ready..."

"I believe that Clay is prepared for this..!" Omi chimed in, before he was met with the stares of Jessie and Raimundo..."Or, maybe he is over his head.."

"You kids ready...?" Papa Bailey asked as he and his wife exited his house, looking up towards the sky as Dojo's shadow fell over the ranch.

"Ready as ah'll ever be Daddy.." Clay commented, before he groaned when his mom started fussing with his hair and shirt.

* * *

Alexis was nervously looking at the papers in her hand, scribbling things down now as she muttered under her breath and-

"Yo, Nani..! Ya gotta chill!" Raimundo declared, taking the paper away from the Nature Dragon.

"Raimundo...!" Alexis complained a bit, reaching for the papers. "Give zem back..!"

"Uh, Lexi...? Kinda need you up here!" Dojo exclaimed from ahead, making Alexis pout while Raimundo stuck his tongue out at her. With a sigh Alexis walked over some of the group's legs, before stopping behind Dojo's head.

..

...

"Hey, Alexis...Uh, why don't you tell us about your older brother...?" Kimiko tried to stop the nervous look on the French-girl's face, yet recieved a confused one. "You know, the one you like."

"Oh! You mean Louis, oui..?" Alexis questioned, earning a nod from the Fire dragon, before a grin lit up Alexis' face. "Louis es mon BEST ami! 'e and I did evahyzing togazah, no mattah vhat..!...You knov, besides going to zee Temple and 'im going off to Broadway..."

"What about the Poiso-"

"Ve don't talk about zat." Alexis quickly cut off Raimundo, who nodded his head slowly. "Aaaaanyvay, 'ee es zee best big brozah in zee world~"

..

..

"Oh! Sorry, Cher." Alexis apologized, and gave a small smile when Clay waved it off.

* * *

"Ooooh, what is that city of noise down there..?" Omi questioned the group as they suddenly flew over a bustling city, making Alexis grin at them all.

"Evahyone, velcome to zee BEST city in zee world, New Orleans~ Zee best food, zee best d'ah'inks, zee best buildings, and zee places for zee best fun time!" Alexis happily exclaimed to the group, before looking downward with stary-eyes.

"Whooo-wee! This sure is a lively lil' town." Jessie commented, staring down in shock at the bustling streets.

"It's 'oliday time, so eet isn't surprising to see visit'ah's." Alexis nonchalantly stated, before looking to Dojo. "TO ZEE BAYOU!"

"A please would be nice ya know..!" Dojo snapped, before the entire group chorused a 'please'. "Thank you."

* * *

"'ere ve a'he..!" Alexis chimed as the group neared towards a small little town not to far from the city that she talked so found of, one that seemed to be made mainly for tourists. "Go on dovn Dojo, I can lead zee g'ah'oup f'om zhere."

"Okay then, going down folks!" Dojo proclaimed, diving downwards at the thought of not having to lead the group.

* * *

Alexis gave bright smiles and waves towards people who called out to her, Dojo on her shoulder with the group behind her.

"Alexis-san, you seem to be most popular here." Toshiro pointed out, making Alexis give a bashful smile.

"Oui, I guess I am. Zough, I zink zat es because I am one of zee few teenage girls who 'ave lived 'ere." Alexis declared, before a look crossed her face, then she looked to Raimundo and Kimiko. "You two maaaaay vant to 'old 'ands o'he somezing...Ve don't vant Kimiko to be swept away, oui..?"

Kimiko and Raimundo looked at each other, before the Wind Dragon shrugged and just put an arm around Kimiko's shoulder, earning a thumbs-up from Alexis.

"Sugar, what about Jessie..?" Clay whispered to the French-girl, who smirked at him a bit.

"Don't vo'ah'y, I vas actually kidding about zat. I only vant zose two to get a little closah." Alexis whispered back, making the cowboy chuckle a bit along with Dojo.

"You sneaky little devil." Dojo told Alexis, who gave a smirk.

"Eh, I t'ah'y."

* * *

"Velcome to Mon Délice, o'h My Delight." Alexis happily told the group as they came up to a large restaurant, the group's jaws going slack a bit. "Come on! Follow me, ah..?"

Large arch-shaped evergreens lead the group to the red wood doors of the gold and red palace-like building that seemed to be about 4 stories high. To the side of the building, they saw several lines of cars awaiting to be taken to a spot in the parking lot.

"Sister, are you sure it is okay for us to just...Go in..?" Omi questioned the taller girl, who giggled a bit.

"Oui, don't wo'ah'y mon frere. I can get us in."

"How can you be so sure..?" Kimiko questioned, folding her arms a bit as she looked to the French-girl's back as they came to the door. The male host at the podium beside it not looking up when they came forward.

"Name and number of reservation, now. Or you can just get off the property." the man declared, making Alexis quirk an eyebrow a bit.

"I zought you vhere taught to be polite to zee customers..."

"Looks Toots, either give me your name or I can just call security." the man declared as he continued to read his magazine, Alexis' eye began to twitch.

"Es ZIS vhat you a'he paid fo'h?.! Vhy, I vouldn't even let you vash dishes zen..!" Alexis hissed back, making the man glare up at her...Only to gasp and a large fake-smile got plaster onto his face as he stood up straight.

"M-Miss Nanise! H-How are you...?"

The entire group looked shocked at the nervous look on the man's face, all the while Alexis nonchalantly replied as the annoyed-look didn't leave her face. "Bein, zough I suppose I could be bettah if zee staff 'ad a bettah smile."

"S-Sorry M'am!" the man apologized, before giving an apologetic smile. "I-I promise to do my best next time, b-but please, don't tell your father...!"

"I vill zink about it..." Alexis declared, a stern look on her face as she brushed past the man, before smiling at the group. "Come on in..!"

"Wait, Nani...Why'd he talk about your dad..?" Raimundo asked the Nature Dragon once they followed her, the gang even more amazed at the inside.

Dark red wood with decorations of silver, glass, and porcelain figured and paintings. Tapestry of silk and velvet, and chandeliers of coral.

"So'ah'y Rai, but you vill 'ave to find zat out lat'ah." Alexis told the group, smiling brightly as she lead them through the hallway.

* * *

Kimiko was right now stary-eyed as she and the others were lead into a sort of backstage behind a large curtain, the Japanese-girl right now in front of racks of costumes.

"Vould you like to t'ah'y one on..?" Alexis asked Kimiko, who looked at her with a grin.

"Can I..?"

"Uh...Nani, is this really-"

"Eet's okay Rai." Alexis cut off the Brazilian, before flicking through the clothing. "I don't mind Kimiko t'ah'ying on my old costumes..."

..

"Sister...Did you say, your old costumes..?" Omi questioned the French-girl, who nodded her head as she continued to look.

"Oui, I p'ah'efo'med 'ere sometimes." Alexis nonchalantly declared, before finally pulling out a costume.

It was a red and yellow-gold tunic that had the bottom portion lengthened to where it could actually be classified as a dress.

"'ere." Alexis declared as she handed Kimiko the outfit, before pointing in a direction. "Keep going zat vay, and you should see a d'ah'essing 'oom. If anyvone asks, you a'he viz me."

"'kay, thanks Lexi!" Kimiko cheered, running in the direction with bright eyes. Not too long after, the group noticed a person coming towards them.

"Oi! Pedestrians aren't allowed back her-...Lexi..?" the voice asked in shock, making Alexis grin...Before she turned to the group after remembering they were there.

"I'll be 'ight back, I 'ave to do somezings, you all just...Stay 'ere, ah..?" and with that, the Nature Dragon rushed off to the person.

* * *

The person in question was her dear brother Louis, who had sat Alexis down onto a hair-dresser chair as he examined the scalp.

Louis, in all honesty, was Adonis reborn. He had their mother's chin-length flaxen hair, bright blue eyes, and smooth chocolate brown skin. He was wearing a white button down shirt, black pants, a red tie, and a black fedora.

"I still can not believe that you let your hair to be so...So...Mauled.." Louis whispered to his sister, before looking at her face. "Did you cheat on me..? Did you go to another hair dresser?"

"Non, I vould nevah do za-"

"*fangirl scream* OH MY GOSH YOU'RE THEE LOUIS!" Dojo screamed, before he suddenly hopped into Alexis' lap, looking at the taller boy with starry eyes. "I am your BIIIIGEST FAN!"

*blink*

*blink*

...

Louis suddenly smiled at the dragon, glancing at Alexis. "Is this that dragon you were telling me about..?"

"Oui, Dojo, I guess you al'eady know mon brozah Louis." Alexis commented, before noticing the others. "Oh, Bonjour evahyone."

"Why'd ya run off Sugar..?"

"Sugar?" Louis questioned Alexis, echoing Clay...Before the her brother grinned. "Don't tell me, is this him...?"

...

..

Louis grinned at Alexis' blush, before he walked over to the entire group. "Hello everyone, I am Louis Nanise. Hair dresser, rising actor, fashion designer, make-up artist, and expert on my little sister."

"Expert...?" Omi echoed, Louis chuckled at this.

"Why yes, an expert! I know my Sexy-Lexi better than anyone else in the world!" Alexis and Clay blushed, Omi was blinked in confusion, while the rest laughed.

"E-Excuse me, WHAT did you call Nani?"

"...Are you Clay?" Louis asked, ignoring Raimundo's question, before glancing at Alexis while pointing towards the Brazilian. "He better not be Clay. Cause if you're dating **that** monstrosity of hairstyle...You are no longer my sister."

Now, everyone but the glaring Raimundo was laughing.

"HEY! What's wrong with my hair man?"

"A shorter answer would be, what ISN'T wrong with your hair Sweetie." Louis snapped back, before looking at the blushing Alexis with confused eyes.

"Clay is zee cowboy.." Alexis slowly confessed, before Clay flinched when the artist looked at him...Before the Dragon of Earth found himself being looked over, his arms moved around and heard turned while Louis and Alexis exchanging comments in French.

(this way I don't have to keep translating long sentences/dialog from French to English))

Louis; (in French) He isn't that bad...

Alexis; (in French) Was he supposed to be?

Louis; Strong man...A bit tubby though.

Alexis; He is a teddy-bear, deal with it.

Louis; Oh I am dealing with it Lexi.

Alexis; Good!

Louis;...So, his entire family's from Texas, right?

Alexis; Yeaaaah...

Louis; How big do you think his dic- (end of this segment)

"LOUIS!" Alexis screeched out, blushing bright red as her brother laughed.

"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't help myself...! He's a rather big boy isn't he.." the last part, Louis told his blushing sister in French, before he talked to the group in English now. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter to me I suppose...Anyway, I'm still in shock that you folks wanted to meet our little rag-tag family so soon..!"

"Guys! Why didn't you wait for me..?" Kimiko yelled out as she ran over to the group...Only to blink in surprise at the sight of Louis. "Y-Your L-Louis Nanise...Thee Louis! THEE L.O.U..! T-This...This is too cool~"

Everyone was then left to watch as Kimiko fan-girled over Louis, Alexis watching with an amused face as she started to turn around an-

"Where are you going young lady...?" Louis snapped suddenly out of his conversation with Kimiko, grabbing Alexis' arm in the process. "You still need a new haircut. So sit your butt down, now."

"*sigh* Fine..." Alexis declared as she sat back in the chair, a rather bored expression on her face as Louis tinkered with her flaxen locks.

"Hey, ya mind given me a trim also..?" Clay asked the hair-dresser, both he and Alexis looked at the cowboy in surprise. "Ah mean, ah've never seen yer work but...Well, if Lexi's okay with it..Why not try, r'ah'ght..?"

..

...

Louis looked to Alexis, who shared a look with him as they both smiled.

"Approved!" Louis chimed happily, suddenly pulling a stamp out and pressing it against Clay's cheek. Now, on the cowboy's face, was a curvy blue letter "L" (like Death Note style)

"Uh...Huh..?" everyone beside the 2 Nanises asked, making said 2 siblings give smiles; Louis one of happiness, Alexis with one of happiness and embarrassment.

"So'ah'y, eet's a family t'ah'dition so'ta..."

"Yep!" Louis stated, before going off to explain. "You see, when someone wants to date a member of the family, they have to go through a set of trials for the person to be fully accepted into said branch of family. Each family member has a restricted part to look out for in the dater, and once you pass their trial, you get a stamp on the member's part of the body their supposed to stamp."

..

...

"I knov, eet's to complicated fo'h our ovn good." Alexis declared, sighing a bit before giving a small smirk. "But, evahyvone es put z'ah'ough eet, boy o'h g'ah'l.."

"So, what did Clay actually do ta be stamped..?" Mama Bailey questioned, this only seemed to add onto Louis' smile...If that was possible.

"He trusted my lil' sis full-heartily without a doubt..! What kind of brother would I be if I allowed someone who didn't trust my sister, date her huh..?"

..

...

"Okay, well, sit down then cowpoke..!" Clay then sat down in a chair right beside Alexis, sharing a smile with her. 1 down, 6 more to go...

* * *

This commercial break has been brought to you by Louis and Mark, the most polar-opposites since North and South it seems.

Mark- That sounds about right...

Louis; *cough* Stuck-up *cough*

Mark- -_-' really..?

Louis; Ye-p!

* * *

"Whooo-wee, yer brother sure knows his way around scissors.." Jessie commented as she looked at her brother's hair, it being neatly trimmed yet still in the same hairstyle as before.

"Merci, 'e'll be joining us latah." Alexis told the group, before smiling at Kimiko. The French-girl had given the Tohomiko her haircut appointment with Louis, and was stary-eyed as ever. Now Kimiko had lushious wavy hair, her bangs held back with gold star barrettes. "Nov, come on, ve 'ave 2 membahs of zee family to meet befo'e ve can eat."

"Well, let's get a move on..!" Clay happily declared, glad to finally hear words meaning that they were gonna finally eat soon!

* * *

"Zis es zee kid a'ea." Alexis told the group as they entered a rectangular room meant for kids. "Eet's vhere ze kids go vhen zey don't vant to stay at zee dinnah table."

Along one wall was rows upon rows of books, there was a large rocking chair in the corner, a few bean bags, some building blocks, a few legos, several dolls. Then, across the wall that was filled with books, was a wall of windows that allowed the group to literally see into the dinning room. Above them, then, was a small little balcony that could be reached by a staircase that came from...Well...Actually, they didn't know where the staircase came from...

The room itself was made of a warm-colored oak, balsa wood made ornaments, and smooth and soft wine-colored carpet to finish off the room.

"Mon frere..? A'he you 'ere..?" Alexis called out as she stepped into the room, looking around a bit as she did so. "Tracy! Come 'ere g'ah'l..!"

"CANONBAAAAAAALL!" a voice yelled from above the group as a figure ran off the balcony, jumping onto Alexis with a exclamation. "LEXI-LEX!"

He was about 1.5 times taller than Omi with skin that fairly resembled Mark and Alexis's, curly brown hair like the lawyer of the family, and bright blue eyes. He was wearing dark blue jeans, black sneakers, a black cowboy hat, and a Micky-Mouse t-shirt.

"Stanf'ah'd! Ohhhh~ Look 'ow BIG you 'ave gotten..!" Alexis cooed to her baby brother, rubbing noses with him. "I 'ave a few souvenirs fo'h you f'ah'om all a'ound zee vo'ah'ld, and I can't VAIT to 'ear about zat Science Fair you von."

"Really...? Awesome!" Stanford proclaimed, before finally noticed the group. "Uh...Sis, who are they..?"

"Zey a'he mon f'ah'iends f'ah'om zee Temple, and zhere families." Alexis told the little boy, before she went to whisper the next part in his ear. "I especially vant you to meet zee Bailey family."

"Why...?" Stanford blurted out, making Alexis give him a small smile as she continued to whisper to him.

"Because, zey a'he 'eal covboys, zee daught'ah es ve'ah'y much like me, and zee oldah brozah es mon cher...Maybe, you can get 'im to teach you some rope t'ah'icks."

Stanford stared at his sister a bit, shocked...Before hopping out of her arms, and running to the group and looking to the Bailey family. "Are you folks REALLY cowboys..?"

"Yep!" Papa Bailey happily declared, smiling down as the youngest Nanise grinned up at them.

"That, is so, COOL!" Stanford cheered...Before remembering what his sister had said, and looked up at Clay..."...Can you teach me a rope trick..?"

Clay blinked at this, looking at the group.

"Oh, if it is a trick, then please watch this..!" Omi suddenly stated as he rushed out of the crowd, before flipping over and walking on 2 fingers. "You see..?"

"Meh.." Stanford muttered, not looking all that impressed. "I've seen my sister wrestle an alligator before, I'm not all that impressed with walking on 2 fingers, sorry... But I've read a lot about cowboys..!"

"Oui, Stan alvays loved eet vhen I ah'ead 'im a sto'ah'y about covboys and Indians befo'e bed. Mostly about zee Lone 'Angah and Billy zee Kid." Alexis added in, before ruffling Stanford's locks. "And I vas talking about 'im shoving you t'ah'icks aftah dinnah, Stanf'ah'd."

"You're really staying for dinner..?" Stanford questioned with hopeful eyes, just as Alexis seemed to suddenly disappear from the room. "SWEETNESS!"

"Hey, kid, what's with all these little things..?" Raimundo asked as he pointed over to statues made of legos, looking like people...Sorta...

"That's our family...!" Stanford pointed out as he walked over, before looking at the pieces. "See..? There's me, and Lexi-Lex, Lou-Lou, Mark, Papa, and Mama..!"

Then, before anyone could say anything, a dog barking could be heard above them as Alexis came through...Through a trap door behind a bookshelf..?

Oh, so that's where the staircase led...Huh...

"Don't fo'get T'ah'acy..!" Alexis stated, giggling as the Pitbull licked her cheek. "Oooooh mon sveet baby~"

Tracy was an American Pit Bull Terrier that was a smooth light brown, besides parts of her legs, her belly, and her chin, all of which were white.

"Oh man, sorry Tracy." Stanford apologized, before the dog jumped out of the French-girl's arms to lick the small boy's face. "I didn't mean to forget ya...Honest.."

"Dude...Is he talking to the dog..?" Raimundo whispered to Kimiko, who shrugged her shoulders a bit.

"Do not underestimate the power of dogs, Raimundo-san." Toshiro told the Brazilian, the boy sighing a bit at this.

"I 'ave to go and get some zings f'ah'om my room, so can I t'ah'ust you and T'ah'acy to lead zee ozahs to za table..?" Alexis requested his brother, who happily nodded his head. "Good, vell zen, evahyvone...Adieu, fo' nov."

"Bye-bye sister..!" Omi yelled out loudest of them all, earning a stare from Stanford.

"Sister...?"

"Oh, yes. Since we have first met, Alexis has been my sister through skinny and wide..!"

..

...

"Uh, thick 'nd thin..? Maybe?" Mama Bailey quipped in, leaving Stanford with a mixed expression.

"Oh..Uhm..Oh..Kay..." Stanford quietly said, before smiling at the group. "Now, I have a question for you all..!"

"Okay, shoot little buddy." Clay told the boy, who glanced at Tracy, before looking back at the others.

"Does Clay make my sister motivated..?" Stanford questioned, leaving the group with odd responses. "Uhm...You know, liiiike...Does he support her..?"

"Yeah..! Well...Wait a minute.." Kimiko said, thinking about this for a moment..."Uhm...I guess, more times than not at least ya know..?"

..

...

"Huh..?" Clay suddenly questioned as he looked down, noticing how Tracy had somehow pulled up his pant leg to his knee it seemed, before he felt something press against the exposed right knee cap. "What'r ya doin' down there little missy..?"

Tracy then backed up, to reveal the stamp-press that she was holding tightly in her mouth. Looking down, Clay smiled a bit when he saw a large orange "T" (imagine the one from the Texas Long Horns) now on his knee.

"Aaaaand, then, here!" Stanford chimed as he walked over, before stamping Clay's hand. "I can already tell you make Lexi-Lex happy, especially with everything that you've done with her during Shen Gong Wu round-ups."

Wait..

"Y-You guys...KNOW about those..?" Dojo questioned, having been reading some of the books on the shelves during all of this time.

"Well, yeah..! My sister doesn't hide ANYTHING from me or Louis...Mama knows a bit about the Shen Gong Wu, Mark knows some things, and Papa...Well, I don't think he knows anything.." Stanford told the group, frowning a bit now. "If Papa finds out about all the things Alexis has been through, he'd...He'd take her out of the Temple faster than my sister can make an fruit rose...And trust me, that's FAST."

"So...What then, we have to keep EVERYTHING a secret around them..?" Raimundo questioned, before his expression dead-panned when Stanford said 'pretty much'...

"Hey, you got any advise fer when ah meet yer Daddy and Ma..?" Clay requested the little boy, who thought about it...

"Uhm...For Mama, she's actually rather easy to please...She's only concerned if you really care about Lexi-Lex...But Papa...Well, that could actually kill you.."

"What?" everyone yelled out, surprised now at the blunt declaration.

"Papa hates every boy Lexi-Lex brings home, and he always declines them approval...Then, my sister normally brings them outside, and dumps them..." Stanford explained, frowning a bit. "Papa's opinion means more than anything to Lexi-Lex, even more than mine and Lou-Lou's. Especially after that accident in France.."

"Ya mean tha Poison Th-"

"No! We don't talk about it, heck, I can't even ask about everything that happened." Stanford quickly cut off Jessie, before looking to Clay. "I really hope that you can prove yourself to Papa, Lexi-Lex really likes you..I..I can tell! Normally she wouldn't be so confident in bringing somebody here a-and listening to them like she does with you..."

..

...

"There was a time when Lexi-Lex wouldn't listen to anyone but my Papa, Mama, Louis, and Me...A-And she was just content with her life, like that...B-But since she went to the Temple, s-she's been more confident a-and trusting." Stanford worryingly explained, before giving a grin to Clay. "So, please, do your best for my sister's sake..!"

* * *

That was what echoed throughout the gang's heads as they sat down at a large table in the dinning room, taking in everything.

Velvet curtains, silk covered coral chandeliers, golden floor and walls, silver tables and chairs, gauntlets, Egyptian silk table clothes...Man, someone was into the whole up-scale theme...

Then, of course, there was a large stage right across the room from them that had the same colored curtain as the one they were behind from before.

In the very middle of the room though, there was a rather odd open circular area, and there was very wide spaces between the tables...Huh...Wonder what that's about...

"Hey..Look, it's Big Bertha." Raimundo whispered to the group as a woman came out on stage, before Kimiko suddenly punched his arm. "Ow! What the heck Kimiko..?"

"Don't call people names like that.." Kimiko hissed to the Brazilian, before they looked back at the stage-standing girl.

The woman was wearing a sparkling red dress and matching shoes. She had dark coco skin, flaxen curly hair, bright blue eyes, and a rather dazzling smile.

"Hello everyone, it's good to be able to speak to you all, I have a rather special announcement."

"Yeah, the stage can't handle my weight." Raimundo when then punched again by Kimiko, glaring at the teenage boy.

"I am pleased to have finally heard comformation that my daughter, mi belle Alexis, is going to be visiting the restaurant soon~"...Wait...

"That is Sister's mom..?" Omi questioned the whole group, looking at the beaming woman, who suddenly turned around when Louis ran up onto stage and whispered something in her ear.

"Oh! Sorry, uhm...As it turns out, there is something that I must attend to in the kitchen. But don't you worry, I'll be back out here to get the music started as soon as I'm done." Mrs. Nanise told the audience, before stepping off of the stage. Once she was out of the room after entering golden doors that lead to the kitchen, Louis took the microphone.

"Hey everyone, I'm glad to get my Mom off the microphone because we have a few special announcements. The biggest of the evening is that we have a Super-duper-altra-SPECTACULAR guest here tonight! Everyone, please give a warm welcome to my Little Sister, Alexis!" Louis happily cheered, before running into the curtain as Alexis stepped out in a changed attire.

Dark brown cowboy boots, a bright red cha-cha like skirt, a black belt, a white button-down blouse, and a tan cowboy had with a red sash.

"Bonjour ev'ah'yone! Eet es good to be on za stage again aftah so long f'ah'om being avay f'ah'om eet. Now, I 'ave to make zis 'azah quick befo'e mon Mama comes back out, so I'll just get to the point. I vish to dedicate a song to Mon Cher, who vas able to convince me z'ah'ough a deal ve made, zat 'ee and ou'h f'ah'iends and family should meet...I knov, dumbest choice I evah made."

The restaurant laughed a bit, as Clay gave a small blush as Raimundo teased him about this whole affair. Then, the curtain opened from behind Alexis opened to show a band. With a nod of her head, Alexis then smiled as she grabbed the microphone while the band started playing.

_Well I heard he needed some help on the farm _  
_Somebody with lots'a luck and two quick arms _  
_Not scared of dirt and willin' to work _  
_till the sun goes down_

_So I pulled up and said I'm your gal _  
_I could start right now then we went to tha corral_  
_He said the fence needs fixin', _  
_the piglets need feedin' _  
_And the grass need mowin' down_

_I was haulin hay, I was feedin the hogs _  
_and that Texas sun had me sweatin like a dog _  
_So I cooled off with some beer_  
_I sure am grateful my papa ain't here_

_I was cussin' out loud, thinkin bout quitin' _  
_Lookin' back now I'm sure glad I didn't_  
_Cuz just when I got thought "I'm about to run"_  
_I caught a glimpse of the Farmer's son_

_We're just gettin' home from a Xiaolin Temple  
He was still tanned up and my kinda simple  
When his eyes met mine  
I was thinkin that "I would sure love my job"_

_As the days got shorter our talks got longer  
The kisses got sweeter and the feelings got stronger  
So we'd hop on Dojo,  
sleep to tha radio,  
every chance we got _

_We were down in the garden all night long  
When the sun came up we were sneakin' ta bed  
Then draggin our butts to work  
With the smell of the Earth on my shirt _

_I'd be on the course, he'd be on my mind  
With that sun beatin' down on this back of mine  
Just when I think that I'm about to run  
I ended up datin' the farmer's son_

_I still don't know what'll happen till spring  
Woah but there ain't no better life for me_

_I'm still haulin' hay and feedin' the hogs_  
_and that beatin' sun has me sweatin' like a dog_  
_So I cool off in the creek_  
_with a nice 'ol glass of some sweet ice tea_

_I'm on the course and he's on my mind  
and I can't wait till its quitin' time  
and just when I know I'm about to run  
I end up runnin' to the farmer's son  
Yeah the farmer's son_

Alexis bowed as the room gave her a large applause, Stanford and Omi seeming to compete for who could be the loudest, as Clay was blushing up a storm as Raimundo continued to tease. Alexis then exits the stage, Louis whispering to her as they went back into the closing curtains.

* * *

Louis grinned as he pinched Alexis' cheek once she was changed back into her clothes from before. "Ooooh, you're still a wonderful singer..! Even better now, since you've gotten more confident!"

"Ah, merci Louis." Alexis told her brother as she got ready to leave the backstage. "Come on, I vant you to be viz me vhen Mama and Papa meet evahyone..!"

"Wait, uhm...Lexi, I..I have some news for you.." Louis told her sister as a small embarrassed look on his face suddenly emerged through his normally fun-loving face. "Uhm..F-first, Mark just got here as you were singing...H-He is right now sitting down with your friends right about now..S-So...Uhm, don't freak out, okay..?"

"Okay." Alexis slowly comprehended, smiling a bit at her brother. "Merci, fo' telling me..."

"Your welcome Lexi, I..I can't hold anything back from you." Louis declared, before holding her hands tightly. "Now uhm...I..I have some more news for you."

"Okay..." Alexis whispered, before watching as her brother finally held out his right hand...Before she noticed it, a thin ring of decorated gold on his ring finger. "...Did he.."

"Y-yeah..! R-Rex finally, you know..Popped the big question." Alexis felt happy tears well up in her eyes at hearing the words of her brother getting ready. "A-And...And I want you to sing at the wedding..A-And to be my, technical, Maid of Honor..."

Okay, now Alexis was just down-right bawling.

"Oh Louis..!" Alexis chimed, hugging her brother as the tears continued. "O-Okay..! Oui, I-I vill! Ooooh, I can't believe eet..! Y-You a'he getting ma'ah'ied..!"

"Yep." Louis whispered, kissing his little sister's head. "And I'll be right there for you, when you take that vow also. No matter what gender, or age...Well, actually...I take back the last one, I want you marrying someone who is around your age.."

"O-Okay.." Alexis sniffled out, before she and her brother leaned back as he wiped away the tears.

"We'll still be holding the Nanise traditions at the Wedding, and I also want to consult you with everyone of them...Aaaand of course, there's the family Croquembouche or Croque-en-bouche or...Well, whatever, you know what I'm talking about, that I only trust you to make and-"

"A'he you t'ah'ying to make me flood zis place viz te'ah's..?" Alexis questioned her brother, staring at him with happy teary eyes.

"Fine, I'll hold back for now...But just be prepared for everything that'll come at ya during the Big Day, okay..?" Louis asked the younger girl, who nodded her head. "If you can do all that, then I wouldn't mind if your friends came to help us celebrate."

"Je t'aime.." Alexis whispered to her brother with a grin on her face, Louis smiled down at her.

"I love you also, Sis...Now come on, we still got that interesting dinner to eat." Louis reminded the girl, holding out his arm in a humorous manner, before Alexis linked hers in it. "Let us be off..!"

* * *

"Lou-Lou..! Why's Lexi-Lex crying..?" Stanford asked as the 2 siblings came up to the table, nodding to the already-sitting Mark.

"I just told her some good news, I'll tell you all later." Louis told the gang, before he and Alexis sat down.

(seating on north side (left to right); Omi, Dojo, Toshiro, Kimiko, Raimundo, Mark)  
(seeting on south side (left to right); Stanford, Clay, Alexis, Jessie, Papa Bailey, and Mama Bailey)

"Mi Belle~" Evangeline chimed as she suddenly came up to the table, making Alexis jump up with a big grin.

"Mama! Bonjour~" Alexis chimed right back as she ran to her mother, hugging the woman with as much love as she could. "Ooooh, I missed you!"

"I missed you to, honey..." Evangeline told the girl, smiling as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Ooooh look at how much you've grown and...Wait...Have you lost weight..? Are you eating properly?"

Alexis smiled a bit as she answered her mother's question quickly, feeling a bit like she was being interrogated but..Eh, what can she do? She was her mom, it was her job to worry about her.

After all the questions were said and done, Evangeline finally noticed the group. "Oh! Hello, you must be the people Alexis has been telling us about...! Hi, I'm Evangeline, proud mother of my beautiful and brilliant sons and daughter."

"Howdy there M'am.." Clay declared first as he took off his hat, standing up and walking over to the two females and holding out his hands. "It'sa pleasure ta meet you, ah'm Clay, and ah-"

Clay was then cut off when Evangeline suddenly hugged him, surprising the Texan.

"Honey, I don't shake hands with boys who protect mi belle." Evangeline told the boy, smiling at the small blush that rose on his cheeks. "Mi belle tells me everything about the boys she dates, and when she doesn't tell me right away, I go to Louis to find out the things I need to know."

"Now, who are these fine people..?" Evangeline questioned her daughter, who smiled as she pointed out who was who.

"Zat es mon frere Omi, my best ami Dojo, Monsieur Tohomiko, 'is daughtah Kimiko, and mon frere Raimundo. Zen you al'eady knov mon Cher Clay, zen zhere es 'is little sistah Jessie, zhere Papa, zen zhere Mama." Alexis pointed out everyone, Evangeline giving them a large smile.

"I am so pleased to finally meet you all..! I hope we can keep touch after my husband decides." Evangeline chirped, and before everyone could ask, the entire room fell into an eerie silence as someone exited the kitchen.

The man was a good foot taller than Papa Bailey and just as buffed it seemed, a pristine white head chef attire on him with a red apron on, a blue pressed flower necklace around his neck, and black shoes. He had dark tanned skin, clean-cut flaxen hair, blaring blue eyes, and seemed to be staring in the group's direction. Though, all of this was just at a distance...

"Who's the behemoth..?" Raimundo whispered to the group, before Mark smirked.

"The owner of the establishment-" Louis then added in.

"-the head chef here-" then Stanford added on.

"-a war veteran and chef-" Evangeline then tried to finish off.

"-aaand-"

"PAPA~" Alexis cut off her mother, running towards the large man who exited the kitchen.

"PAPA?.!" all the non-Nanise members yelled out in surprise, Evangeline smiled at the group.

"Oh yes, my sweet husband Reginald. Though he may seem a bit...Rough, he's really just a big teddy-bear-"

"With a machine gun." Louis whispered to the group, making his mother glare at him before she continued.

"-And he loved our little Alexis more than anything in the world-"

"Yeah, loves her so much he looks to his shot-gun at the mere mention of her getting hurt.." Mark quipped in, only to get the same treatment as Louis.

"-But really, he just wants the best for Alexis..!"

"Yet he doesn't want her to grow up." Stanford finished off, before looking to Clay. "Good luck!"

...

..

"Uhm...Would it be bad if I told you guys, that a Shen Gong Wu just activated in this area...?" Dojo questioned the group with a nervous look, all of them groaned now.

They couldn't get a break, could they..?

* * *

Mayhemb; Welp, that's Part 1 of the Meet the Nanises..! I hope you all liked, and I can't wait to post Part 2. Adieu~

(Reviews Welcome!)


	40. Meet the Nanises Part 2

Mayhemb; Okay, so, before we begin I would like to announce something that has come to several people's attention. Soon (on the 14th to be precise) I will be re-starting school, so I will not be able to update as often as I have had these past few weeks. I am dreadfully sorry about that, but fear not..! I WILL PERSEVERE!

..

Okay! Continue :D

(also, I'm really happy since we're nearing our 100th review...! (or, at least, here on Fanfiction. net))

Song Used; "Apples to the Core" from My Little Pony- FiM (adjsuted to fit)(Don't judge, I watch it/look up songs on Youtube due to my baby-sitting gig and the songs get stuck in my head), and "Could it be" by Christy Carlson Romano

* * *

Alexis giggled happily as her father picked her up in his strong arms, hugging her happily as a chuckle reverberated through his chest.

"Mon creme dumplin'...Oh, 'ow I 'ave missed zat cuuuute face of you'ah's." Reginald whispered to his daughter, kissing her forehead as a grin errupted on his face. "ow 'as you'h t'ah'aining at zat temple going..?"

"Bein, papa." Alexis whispered back, hugging her father with strength that made him cringe. All the while, she couldn't help but smile a bit more when she saw her name tattooed on her father's right arm across a white ribbon while a blue bird holding a rose was beneath the ribbon.

"My, 'ow st'ah'ongah you 'ave gotten..." Reginald managed to gasp out, before grinning as the younger girl released him and grasped his hands.

"Papa, I...I b'ah'ung mon Cher 'ere today...A-And I 'eally vant you to-"

"Mi belle, I vill decide eef I like zis boy..." the elder cut off the young girl, who then gave him puppy dog eyes..."Oooooh, 'ow could I be st'ah'n to zat face...?...But, I vill still judge zat boy, as I 'ave done zee ozahs."

Alexis sighed at this, knowing her father meant business...Before giving him a smile, kissing his cheek. "Oh vell, I still am glad zat I could come back 'ome..."

"I am glad also, mon creme dumplin'."

* * *

Clay blushed as his cheeks were pinched by Evangeline, who was cooing over how 'adorable' he looked...Man, she was almost as bad as Grandma Lilly...But, well..

You know, she was Alexis' mom so, well...He couldn't be scared.

Thankfully, though, Evangeline had already stamped Clay. Saying something along the lines of her 'sensing their love'.

..

Yeah, he didn't want to know.

...

So, now on Clay's left hand was a curvy red "E" that looked rather similar to a Treble Cleft...Sorta..

Then, Mark had approved of the cowboy, giving him a cursive purple capital "M" on his left cheek. For Mark's reason, it had something to do about 'nobility and power'...He didn't ask.

(So, Louis on his right cheek, Stanford on his right hand, Tracy on his right knee, Evangeline on his left hand, and Mark on his left cheek)

"My, my, my~ You look so much like my Reginald when we first met..Though, of course, you don't sound like him..! I would never have thought mi belle would be interesting in Cowboys though...But, then again, she has dated some strange people..." Evangeline had thoughtfully added in the last part, all the while Dojo was whispering with Omi.

"Seriously kid, I can FEEL the Shen Gong Wu getting closer..! If we don't act now, Jack and Wuya'll get it..!" Dojo told the Temple-boy, who quirked an eyebrow to the dragon.

"But, Dojo, we do not even know what Shen Gong Wu it is yet..!" in response to this, Dojo suddenly pulled out the Ancient Scroll and hid it under the table as he opened it up.

"Ji Yi Spyglass, it allows you to look at the memories and dreams of anyone it's pointed at." Dojo told the yellow-skinned companion, before looking dead-set into his eyes. "If we don't get that Wu fast, then the entire world could be endangered..!"

"Then what do we do..?" just when Dojo was about to answer, the group turned around when Reginald and a smiling Alexis came back to the table.

"Papa, zeese a'he mon f'ah'iends and zhere families." Alexis started out, before introducing everyone.

"Ah, bonjour to you all. I am 'eginald Nanise." her father told the group, smiling a bit at them. "Eet es so nice to finally meet you all. Zough mon creme dumplin' doesn't speak much of you, I can tell zat you all mean a lot to 'er just by zee vay she speaks of you."

The group smiled a bit at the nice tone of the taller man, this was what Alexis was so worried about...?

"Now zen..." Suddenly, before everyone, the nice tone got changed with one that would have made the Grim Reaper pee his pants. "Vhich one of you es dating my only daughtah...? My 'ay of sunshine...? My p'ah'ide and joy?"

...

Dear lord, it was like they had been fed poison with how demonic his tone was now...

Reginald's gaze then turned to one of daggers that went over the entire table, before he blinked when Alexis nudged him with her shoulder.

"Papa..." Alexis whispered in a warning tone, slightly glaring up at the man. "Please, don't do zis..."

"No p'ah'omises..." Alexis groaned at her father, face-palming even to prove a point.

* * *

The table was now eerily silent now, no one dared to talk.

..

...

"Uh...Sister.." Omi whispered to Alexis, who quirked an eyebrow. "There is a uhm...Wu, that we must find..."

"Vu..? Vhat es a vu..?" Reginald suddenly questioned suddenly, thankfully Evangeline stepped in.

"Oh, look Reginald..! The fruit truck came by!" Evangeline pointed out, before Dojo looked to Alexis.

"Ac'ah'os zee 'oad zhere es a f'ah'uit stand, and zee t'ah'uck sometimes sells mon papa f'ah'uit..." Alexis whispered to Dojo, who 'oooh'ed silently...Before he started to convulse. "Oh non, not nov..!"

"Look, Nani, you and Clay stay here okay...? We'll go check things out." Raimundo whispered to the French-girl, before nodding to Clay, before the Brazilian took Kimiko and Omi outside.

..

Meaning, Reginald had someone to finally glare down with the others gone.

"Ah, so a'he you zee one...?" Clay had to gulp when he felt the man's gaze fall upon him, before coughing.

"Y-Yes sir, a-ah'm Clay Bailey. It'sa pleasure ta meet you.." Clay told the elder man, holding his hand out for him to shake...Which never happened.

"Hmmm..." Reginald hummed, staring at the Texas boy. Wait, scratch that...Looking down at him, literally and metaphorically, would be more correct.

"Papa, be nice.." Alexis hissed silently to her father, who glanced at her, before staring back at Clay.

"Vhat a'he you'h plans viz mon daughtah..?" Reginald questioned, then slamming his hands down on the table. "A'HE YOU PLANNING ON ENFESTING 'ER VIZ YOU'H SPE-"

"PAPA!/REGINALD!/DAD!" Alexis, Evangeline, Louis, and Mark all yelled out, cutting off the elder man of the family...All the while, Clay's face was a bright red. Man, he had NOT been expecting that.

* * *

Raimundo groaned as he crashed into a few crates, having been tossed by-

"Keh, you are sooooo lame..!" Katnappe told the group, smirking as she filled her claws.

"Come on, ASHLEEEEY, we need to get that...Uh...Spyglass thing.." Jack told the feline, who hissed at him.

"Don't rush me you dweeb..!"

"Who you calling 'dweeb' kitty-litter?.!"

"Ooooh not this again..." Wuya groaned out, before Kimiko suddenly held up a piece of dark tan metal with a blue lens.

"I got it!" Kimiko proclaimed, only for her eyes to widen when EVERYONE tackled her. And by everyone, she meant everyone..!

The Jack-Bots, Jack Spicer, Raimundo, Omi, Katnappe, and even Wuya..!

During all of this though, the Spyglass fell out of Kimiko's grip, making it roll onto the ground and be picked up by-

"*bark* *bark*" Tracy happily 'said', the Spyglass in her teeth as she wagged her tail.

"Uuuh, good doggie..! Give the Wu to Uncle Jackie..!"

"Come here little-doggie dude."

"Oh come here little Tracy, come and give your Master's brother the powerful object."

"INSOLENT MUTT! YOU SHALL GIVE US THAT SHEN GONG WU OR I'LL-" was all Wuya could say before Tracy suddenly turned and scampered back into the restaurant.

"See..? THIS is why I'm a cat person!" Katnappe told the group, licking her hand-paw...Uhm..Thing..."Meooow~"

* * *

Clay was blushing mad as Reginald continued to interogate him like before, Alexis having given up trying to stop her father's questions and was just hiding her face in her hands.

"-favorite position...?" Reginald questioned, and before Clay could even try to comprehend what that meant, he felt something brush against his leg. He and Alexis then looked underneath the table, to see Tracy looking up at them.

"What ya got there little missy..?" Clay asked as he took the thing in Tracy's mouth, holding it up. Suddenly, Alexis started to sneeze like crazy.

"What're ya hoopin' 'nd hollarin' fer?" Jessie was the first to speak, Alexis all the while covering her mouth with a napkin.

"Alexis-san, are your allergies acting up..?" Toshiro's question suddenly made Alexis and Clay go wide-eyed, realizing what was going on.

"Oh no.." Alexis muttered, looking around...Only to groan when she saw-

"MEOOOOW!" Katnappe cried out, pounding at Alexis and Clay. Alexis quickly took her pill, before standing up and taking Katnappe's outreached claws.

"'EPULSE ZEE MONKEY!" Alexis yelled out, preforming the move without a flaw as the feline hissed while flying through the air. Once she got her form off of the ground, she looked to her wide-eyed group as Clay got up to fight also.

"I...'ave some explaining to do latah.." Alexis muttered, before glaring down at Stanford, who was starry-eyed. "DO NOT EVEN ZINK ABOUT DOING VHAT I AM DOING 'IGHT NOW!"

"Heeeee-yaaaah!" Katnappe hissed, making Alexis jump back into action as she blocked the cat's onslaught.

"Uhm...Excuse me, folks..! We'd like to kindly ask you to leave the building..! We're right now filming for a fight scene, so..Uhm, please leave!" Louis told the rest of the resteraunt, who then flooded out.

"Man, they actually BOUGHT that..?" Mark wondered aloud, surprised by all of this. Gullible much..?

"SISTER! GEESE!" Omi exclaimed from behind her, making Alexis did the splits to duck as Omi focused his chi.

"Tornado strike! WATER!" with that a stream of flowing water doused Katnappe, who hissed in anger.

"You got my fur wet!"

"Then let's dry you off!" Raimundo yelled out, before he and Kimiko did their own moves. "Typhoon boom! WIND!"

"Judolette flip, FIRE!"

"ZO'AH'N VALL! NATURE!" Alexis screamed, forming a barrier of the vines around the walls and furniture of the establishment. Hey, she didn't want anything to catch fire or to be damaged. Especially, the mahogany.

Katnappe hissed again as she dodged the attack, before finally throwing a random chair at Clay. Quickly, the cowboy dropped the Wu to catch the flying object before it could hurt anyone...Leaving it wide open for-

"Huh..?" Katnappe questioned in surprise when she touched the Spyglass, before noticing how Clay's right hand had gripped it.

"Vell now..." Reginald whispered, intrigued at the sudden pause of the room.

"Alright then cowboy, I challenge you, to a Xiaolin Showdown." Katnappe hissed to the cowboy, before holding up the Fan Dango. "I picked this little kitten up from a room upstairs."

"F'ah'ne then, ah wager mah Mind Reader Conch against yer Fan Dango th'a'n..!" Clay spoke out, Alexis looking a bit nervous...

"Zee Shovdown vill be, Meal Collision..!" Alexis declared to the group, making them all look at her. "Boz of you vill 'ave a team of z'ah'ee, and you vill ooze you'h team to 'elp you make z'ah'ee dishes."

"You'll be in charge of making an Appetizer, Entrée, and a Dessert for your three judges." Mark added on, then let Louis take over.

"Your three judges will judge you on the dish's appearance, creativity, execution, and your originality."

"Well, who'll be the judges then..?" Jack questioned, before Alexis figured something out.

"I can't beleive zat I am saying zis...But...But I zink, ve should 'ave mon Papa, and..And Chase Young as zee judges." Alexis offered, making all the people who knew of the evil war lord question her sanity. "Zee only 'eason vhy I say zat, es because 'ee von't choose sides..!...And..*sigh* Nezah vill mon papa..."

"Well, then who's gonna be number 3..?" Katnappe questioned, before smirking a bit. "I knoooow...Why not you, Frenchie..?"

"WHAT?.!" Jack yelled out, shocked at the feline's suggestion. "ARE YOU CRAZY?.! I mean no offence, Lexi..But, STILL!"

"But if she's the judge, then she won't be able to cook. And, I don't think her little Xiaolin Monk pride'll let her lie.." Katnappe explained, looking to the shocked Alexis.

...

..

"F'ah'ne than, let's go..!" Clay butted in, realizing the fuss over this would take longer than the showdown. "XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

* * *

This commercial break has been brought to you by Chopped, a great TV show..!

* * *

Clay gulped as he and Katnappe stood with their backs together, each facing their own kitchen with their staff.

For Katnappe, she was given 3 Jack-Bots, and Clay had been allowed to work with Raimundo, Kimiko, and Omi...Alexis, all the while, was nervously sitting at the judge seat with her father and Chase Young at her side.

"GONG YI TAN PI!" Everyone in the room that new the phrase (all but the Nanise family (excluding Alexis of course)) yelled out, before the group went to their leaders.

"Okay Clay, what's the plan..?" Raimundo questioned the Earth Dragon, who was frantic about all of this.

"Uhm..Well...Er..."

"Come on Clay..!" Kimiko told the Texan, before looking up to Alexis. "Ooooh, if only Alexis could help."

"Who said she couldn't..?" Omi questioned, before suddenly pulling out the Mind Reader Conch and using it..."Okay. Clay, you are supposed to divide the work between us as you prepare the 3 meals...Figure out which of us could do what job best..!"

"Thanks Buck-a-roo." Clay told the Temple-boy, before smiling at the group. "Okay, now ah th'ah'ank ah got this. Let's get ta work!" Clay declared, before telling who to do what. "Raimundo, you go chop some veges. Kimiko, could ya fry up some beef? 'nd Omi, ya can start with makin' some chocolate cake batter."

Alexis nervously watched the others, before flinching when Omi's station suddenly exploded in what looked to be cake batter. Next, a station at Katnappe's side suddenly caught fire as the robot crashed. Beside her, her father was looking in awe at everything that had changed in the room.

The entire place looked like Kitchen Stadium from "Iron Chef America"...Only, bigger..

Dear lord, this was gonna take some time, wasn't it...?

"Are you worried for you little monk's sake, Ying..?" Chase asked the girl beside him, twirling his cup of water as the hour ticked on.

"Non, I am not..! I 'ave complete fai'z zat mon Cher and mon team vill do tres bien (very good)..!" Alexis stated with a matter-of-fact tone, hiding her small frown. "At least...I 'ope so.."

**~Time Skip~**

"TIME'S UP!" Mark yelled out to all, making everyone stop what they were doing. "Now, present your dishes. Katnappe, you start."

Katnappe purred as she gave each of the judges a plate, smiling at them a bit. "Please, enjoy these puuuuuurfect pieces of sushi."

The group looked down at the delicatly made sashimi, before they tried it.

"Hmm..." Reginald hummed, smiling a bit. "You a'he ve'ah'y good at picking out zee co'ah'ect pa'ah'ts of zee fish."

"Oui, even I must ah'ah'ee viz 'im..." Alexis carefully spoke, then looking down at her plate. "But you'h platting...She es...Dull.."

"What's wrong with it, Frenchie..?" Katnappe hissed out, glaring at the blonde girl.

"Fo'h one, eet's just a cat...Second off, I am all'ah'gic to cat's. Add zose two togezah, and you get me 'ating zee plating of zis dish."

"I have to agree, your cat isn't even a very good one." Chase Young spoke out, frowning at his plate. "It looks as if Jack had made it.."

"Well...Uhm...Next up, Clay." Louis spoke out, glancing around a bit nervously now.

Once they put in the scores of Katnappe's dish, the judges then looked up to see what looked to be a rendition of Bloomin' Onions.

"Ah hope ya enjoy." Clay said, rubbing the back of his neck as the 3 tasted the dish.

...

Chase Young pushed away his plate, his nose wrinkled up. "I would only feed this to my Jungle Cats, and only them."

Alexis coughed suddenly, her face scrunched in what looked to be disgust. "Y-You...*cough* Put een too mooch onion *cough*."

"Ovah-seasoned and undah f'ah'ied.." Reginald finished off, before Clay awkwardly shuffled backwards.

* * *

-**2nd Round-**

**-Entrée-**

Katnappe smirked as she put down the fillet on the table...Only for her face to show a frown when all of them pushed away their plates, all of them coughing.

"Oh, WHAT NOW?.!" Alexis responded to Katnappe's question by pulling out a large fish bone from her mouth, placing it on her plate.

"Zat, and, you undahcooked eet." Reginald added on, all the while Chase sipped his water.

"Can we please just get this over with..?" with that, the 3 put in their scores, before Kimiko put down steaks on the table now.

Each took a bite, and each judge had a different reaction.

"Hmm..Ve'ah'y good mix of zee spices.." Reginald hummed happily, while Alexis frowned a bit.

"I didn't get any spice..."

"I had too much." Chase complained, before smirking a bit. "I wonder how well the desert round will go..."

* * *

**-3rd Round-**

**-Desserts-**

The judges now looked at what seemed to be a pile of ice creme with 2 chocolate wafers in it...

"I don't need to eat zat to knov vhat eet tastes like..." Alexis summed up, pushing away the dessert. Reginald and Chase, however, stayed quiet as they ate theirs.

Once they put in the scores for Katnappe, the final plate was brought out..

Alexis was left staring wide-eyed at the plate, surprised along with her father.

The dessert Clay and the others had made was the same roll cake that she had made for their Monthaversary, with a small scoop of ice creme on the side..

..

Alexis slowly ate a piece, her face in a smile...Only for her eyes to go wide, her nose scrunching up juuuust a bit.

Too...Much...Sugar...

"I think we have a conclusion." Chase Young slowly said, placing his votes in along with Alexis and Reginald.

A large screen then appeared behind the 3 judges, showing the 2 sides.

The scores were the median of the 3 judges, and 20 was the most one dish could get...So then...

Heylin-

1st round- 17 out of 20 points

2nd round- 9 out of 20 points

3rd round- 13 out of 20 points

Equals- 39 out of 60

"WHAT?.!" Katnappe hissed out, all the while Raimundo grinned.

"Dudes..! We so beat them..!"

Xiaolin-

1st round- 14 out of 20

"Uhm...Maybe not.." Kimiko whispered out, frowning as the group watched the scores.

2nd round- 8 out of 20 points

"Oh no..." Omi whispered unhappily, looking at the others.

"Ah don't th'ah'nk we did too well.." Clay whispered out, none of them looking as the last of their scores were announced.

* * *

"YOU DID EET!" Alexis cheered as she ran towards the group once the showdown suddenly ended, all 4 of them blinking in surprise as the 3 Shen Gong Wu appearned in their grasps...HUH?.!

"Wait...Y-You mean it..?" Kimiko gasped out, the French-girl nodded her head.

"Oui! At zee last moment, zee th'ah'd 'ound vas announced as a 17.50...! You guys von!" Alexis repeated herself, before the group happily cheered.

"No way!" Katnappe hissed out, glaring at the group. "They HAD to have cheated..!"

"No, they did not." Chase Young told her, ignoring Jack as he fan-girled over him. "I was the one who made the warriors win."

"WHAT?.!" Katnappe yelled in shock, glaring at the green-haired man. "Are you stupid or-"

And that kids was how Katnappe found herself flying out of a window and into a bayou almost half a mile away.

* * *

"Chase...! Vait!" Alexis called out as the man started to walk down the street, making him turn around.."Vhy did you 'elp us...? Vhy did you let us vin?"

"How do you know I let you win..?"

"You hate supah sveet zings, I can tell..!"

"Perhaps, then, you know more about me than you realize, Ying. Or, that you just wish to admit..." Chase told her, smiling at the look on her face. "May I show you something special about that Ying-Yang necklace Guan had given you..?"

"'ow do you knov about eet..?"

"I just know." Chase stated, taking the necklace in his hand...Before suddenly sliding 2 parts of it, showing a hole on the side and one in the middle. "It's a whistle, one that the person who owned this necklace would use when she needed help."

...

..

"If you ever need my help Ying, please...Do not be afraid to whistle." Chase told Alexis, handing her back the trincket with a smile. "Though, I assure you that we will be meeting before you have the chance to blow into it...Trust me."

With that, Chase suddenly disappeared..

"I still don't know eef I can..." Alexis whispered to herself, before putting the necklace back on and slowly walking back inside.

* * *

"You t'ah'usted mon daughtah..." Reginald told Clay suddenly, pulling him to the side to have a word. Just a moment ago, Alexis had finished explaining EVERYTHING to her father. Telling him all about the Shen Gong Wu, Wuya, the villains they faced, their showdowns...After the elder Nanise had taken some medicine, he had been told that the cowboy had trusted Alexis more times than she can count...

...

"Uhm...'xcuse me..?"

"Viz zee cake...Zat vas 'er 'ecipe..You t'ah'usted 'er. Oui..?" Clay blinked in surprise at this, before smiling a bit.

"Well, course ah do..! She's mah Sugar, a-and we've been through a lot."

"Hmm..Yes...You 'ave..." Reginald whispered to himself, before suddenly pulling out a stamp. "I vill only give you zis, if you p'ah'omise to p'ah'otect mon creme dumpin', and be loyal to 'er, evahy second of zee day. Oui..?"

"Yes sir..!" and with that, Clay was happy to be stamped on the forehead with a bold-faced blue "R"...

"Huh, i vould 'ave zought zat zat vould 'ave been you'h 7th stamp." Reginald muttered, making Clay look at him with wide eyes. "Zhere a'he 7 stamps a p'ah'son can ea'n..."

"DAG NARD!" Reginald couldn't help but chuckle a bit at Clay's angered face, before walking off to go mingle.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she watched Clay shuffle around the floor, trying to think of who he had missed that could have given him the final stamp.

"Ah got yer mama, yer daddy, yer brothers, Tracy...WHO AM AH MISSI-" Clay was cut off when Alexis suddenly put a stamp against the side of his neck, giggling at his shocked expression.

Now, on the cowboy's neck, was a pristine and curvy white "A".

"Ah shoulda known..." Clay muttered, before smiling a bit when Alexis suddenly kissed his cheek.

"Oui, you should 'ave.." Alexis declared, laughing along with the cowboy at everything he had been put through today.

* * *

Louis and Mark both smiled as they both watched everyone converse, before Mark finally spoke up.

" Penses-tu qu'ils s'aiment? (Do you think they are in love?)" Mark questioned Louis, who followed his gaze to Kimiko and Raimundo.

"Wouldn't be surprised, Alexis told me they have a thing for one another..." Louis responded, smirking a bit to himself. "She's thinking about planning a double date with them and Clay...But, that's still in the planning stages..."

"Hmm.." Mark softly replied, his gaze shifting. "What about them..? Penses-tu qu'ils s'aiment?"

Louis once again had to follow Mark's stare, before grinning when he saw that it was Alexis and Clay. "For sure, bu-uuut I don't know when they'll...You know, come clean."

"Knowing Alexis, it'll be next century." Mark joked, before he and Louis laughed a bit. If there was one thing the twins could agree on, it was that their sister could always be joked about.

* * *

"Lexi-Lex, can you go up and sing..?" Stanford asked his sister, tugging her hand a bit with starry eyes. "Pleee-eee-eee-eease..?"

"Oh, 'ow can I say no to zat face?" Alexis questioned back, before getting up and walking over to a karaoke machine in the corner. "So, vhat song should I sing..?"

"Uhm..." Stanford hummed as he thought about this question. "How about...That song you sang at my party this year..!"

"Of course, mon frere." Alexis declared, before entering a set of numbers into the machine, before the music started.

Everyone looked up when the country-like music started, before Alexis threw a wink to her family as she started. "Come on, Apples. Y'all know this one. Yee-haw!"

**Alexis**; We've traveled the road of generations,  
Joined by a common bond.  
We've singed our song across the human nations,  
From America and beyond.

Louis, Mark, Evangeline, and Dojo all started clapping along as Alexis and Stanford started to line dance.

**Alexis, Louis, Evangeline and Stanford**; We're Apples forever, Apples together.  
We're a family and so much more.  
No matter what comes, we will face the weather.  
We're Apples to the core.

Alexis then left Stanford as he did a solo while Louis and Mark switched places with her while they shoved Omi and Raimundo. Alexis then grabbed Jessie and Kimiko's hands, before forcing them onto their feet and dragging them onto the dance floor. Evangeline, all the while, stole Clay's hat and threw it atop Alexis' head.

**Stanford**; There is no place that I'd rather be,  
Then travelling with my family.  
Friends all around come to join and see,  
As we sing along across the land!

**Alexis, Mark, Louis, and Stanford**; We're Apples forever, Apples together.  
We're a family and so much more.  
No matter what comes, we will face the weather.  
We're Apples to the core.

Jack then came up, taking Alexis' hands and twirling her around as he tried to dance also...Tried...

Evangeline, all the while, stood up and walked over to the group and she smiled.

**Evangeline**; We're peas in a pod, we're thick as thieves  
Any cliché you can throw at me  
We're here for each other through thick and thin  
You're always welcome if you're Apple kin

Alexis then realized something as she smiled, seperating from Jack and going off to dance with Raimundo, who bowed in a jokingly manor to her beforehand.

**Louis**; You're more fun then the color pink  
Or balloons flying over your favorite drink  
The love I feel is swim not sink  
As we party across this land

Louis caught onto Alexis' game, and began dancing with Kimiko.

**Alexis, Louis, Mark, Evangeline, and Stanford**; We're Apples forever, Apples together.  
We're a family and so much more.  
No matter what comes, we will face the weather.  
We're Apples to the core.

At the ending note, Alexis and Louis turned Raimundo and Kimiko around, before shoving the 2 dragons into each other. Louis pourposly shoved Kimiko a bit harder, to where she fell. Raimundo, in response to this, dove down a bit to catch her...

This added together made a nice little scene for everyone, leaving the 2 dragons blushing a bit as Louis and Alexis bumped fists.

* * *

~Later On in the Night~

Alexis giggled as she managed to trick Raimundo and Kimiko to dance with each other. She had been dancing with the Wind Dragon herself, before she dragged Kimiko to replace her.

Honestly, they made it too easy sometimes~

"You know, I think you could do something to make this a bit more...Romantic." Louis told his sister as he came up to her, watching the 2 dancing elemental warriors also.

"Oh...? Vhat do you 'ave in mind?"

* * *

Raimundo smiled as he and Kimiko danced with each other to the electric music, before they both blinked when all the lights in the room dimmed suddenly as a spotlight shone on the stage. A few moments later, and after what sounded to be 2 voices arguing a bit, then Louis stepped out wearing a snazzy black tux.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen...And dragon (Dojo; HE KNOWS ME! *fangirl squeal). I would like to celebrate this wondrous night with a final, special number dedicated to the two dragons on the dance floor..!" Kimiko and Raimundo both couldn't help but blush at this, before the curtain opened to show the band and a newly changed Alexis.

Alexis was now wearing a dark blue flowing dress with light silver flower-cup sleeves and sash, her hair in delicate waves with her blue ribbon tied around her neck as a choker. Slowly, Alexis gripped the microphone, and nodded to the band as they began to play.

**Alexis**; I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me

Raimundo slowly smiled, before taking Kimiko's hand and winking at her. After a moment, Kimiko finally relaxed and danced with the Wind Dragon...Before they both blushed at the next few lines.

**Alexis**; Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

Raimundo then dipped Kimiko, earning a shocked look from her, before they laughed a bit as they continued to dance.

**Alexis**; It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And everytime I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you

Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you

Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

* * *

Alexis sighed as the curtains closed, stepping back into the darkness with a smile on her face. Welp, she did a good days work...

"Uh..Sugar..?" Clay softly spoke from behind her, making the Nature Dragon jump a bit as she turned around.

"Oh! Cher, bonjour..!" Alexis chimed, smiling brightly at the cowboy after she turned off her microphone and put it back on the stand. "Vhat es eet Cher..?"

"Uhm..Well, ah was told ta..Ta talk ta you about somethin'.." Alexis blinked in surprise at this, quirking her head to the side.

"Vhat es eet..?"

"Uhm..Well.." Clay awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, before smiling down at Alexis. "M-Ma chérie...Je t'aime."

Alexis' face lit up in a bright red blush, only for her to hear her brother's laughter behind Clay.

"Uh...Did ah say that r'ah'ght..?" Clay questioned Louis, who nodded his head through his laugh-caused tears.

"O-Oh yeah ya did! HA! Oh sis, y-you should see your face..!" Louis howled, clutching his stomach. "Ma chérie, je t'aime..! (My darling, I love you) Oh, what's next..? 'Veux-tu m'épouser ?' (will you mary me?)"

* * *

**-Extra-**

Alexis sighed as she and the others flew through the air, trying to stop the vivid blush on her cheeks. After bidding her family a good bye, Alexis was quick to shove everyone out the door before Louis could do any other...Translations...

"Uhm...Nani, what WAS it that your bro was makin' fun of..?" Raimundo questioned the blushing French-girl, who glared at him.

"Eef you vant to live anozah day, NEVAH ask zat question again..." Alexis hissed to the Brazilian, before turning back around as she received frightened and confused looks from the others.

* * *

Mayhemb; Okay, well, I hope you all liked this..! See you on the next enstallment of; the Learning Blossom!


	41. The Last Temptations of Raimundo

Mayhemb; ARE YOU READY FOR THIS AWESOMENESS?.!

..

Oh! Good.

P.S.; Also, check out the cover image, it's a Chibi Alexis..! BASK IN IT'S CUTENESS! BASK IN IT I SAY! MUAHAHAHA!

...

Okay, continue.

* * *

Alexis smiled as she and Raimundo danced with each other, literally.

"Okay, now. Cha-cha-chasse!" Alexis instructed Raimundo as they moved to the beat of the boom box, using their dance moves atop the wooden pegs of the training course.

"Hey, Nani...Thanks for helping me train."

"No' p'ah'oblem mon frere..!"

The Wind Dragon had been training for a while under Master Fung's orders, and had found it a bit more boring than usual...But, eh, Alexis had quickly solved that problem.

"But seriously Nani, I sometimes feel like...Like your the only who gets me, ya know..?" Alexis smiled at this, before pulling out her heart pendant from underneath her temple robes.

"Oui, and zat's vhy ve 'ave zeese necklaces." Raimundo smiled back, pulling his own out and showing it to her.

"I know and I-"

"Hey! You two, come on!" Dojo called out, cutting the two off as they spoke. "We need ya to help out with making the garden early tomorrow, so get to bed and get some sleep..!"

Raimundo and Alexis both groaned at this, enjoying training for once, before they slumped off to the bedding compound.

* * *

"I believe we have chosen the perfect spot for our new meditation garden." Master Fung told the Xiaolin Warriors as they used Shen Gong Wu to help in their jobs; Alexis had the Ruby of Ramses, Clay had the Fist of Tebigong, Omi had the Orb of Tornami, Kimiko with the Third Arm Sash, and Raimundo with the Jetbootsu.

"I know a much faster way ta dig a trench." Raimundo added in, before going over to Omi. "Omi, gimme the Orb."

"I do not think that is wise, Raimundo. The Orb of Tornami takes much discipline to master." Omi told the Brazilian, who of course didn't listen whilst he took the Orb.

"Yeah, yeah my middle name's discipline." with that, Raimundo activated the Orb of Tornami.

In under half a minute, the entire group was in a large heap on the ground while groaning.

That HAD to be some sorta record..

"Sorry, but I think the Orb if defective." Raimundo apologized as he got off of everyone, soon followed by Alexis as she tried to help the others up.

"I'm pretty sure something's defective, and it's NOT the Orb." Kimiko declared, before smiling thankfully at the Nature Dragon, who helped her up.

"And I am having most serious doubts that your middle name is not discipline." Oh Omi, you will NEVER fit into society if you couldn't even understand that phrasing...

"Hey, kids..! Check out the cool light show in the sky!" Dojo pointed out, a red comet passing by overhead. Huh...That's odd, Alexis was sure that their wasn't supposed to be a comet...

"It's just a comet." Raimundo declared in a rather bored tone, before Master Fung stepped in.

"Be warry of first impressions Raimundo." Master Fung stated, before using the Falcon's Eye. "As I feared, it is the rare and evil Heylin comet. Until it passes in three days, you must not use any Shen Gong Wu. For this is a time of great danger."

"'ow can a comet be evil..?" Alexis questioned herself, a bit confused at the elder's declaration.

"The only 'great danger' I sense is one where we have to do our chores without any Wu.." Raimundo said from her side, frowning...Only for him to smirk a bit when Alexis hugged his shoulder.

"Oh, come on Rai..! Ve can fig'ha'ur a vay to make eet a bit fun..! Eet es us ve a'he talking about, 'emembah..!"

"Eh, we'll have to wait and see about that, Nani."

* * *

After a short break of putting up their Shen Gong Wu, Master Fung looked at the group.

"Remember, no Shen Gong Wu for three days." Master Fung reminded the group, before Omi came forward.

"I know I speak for everyone when I say you have my word..!" Omi then started to ramble a bit. "In fact, there can be no greater test of our self-discipline. With will power and our bare hands, we can accomplish anything..!"

"I am pleased you feel that way." Already Alexis had a bad feeling rising in her stomach at Master Fung's words. "For our natural garden would be even more natural if the rocks and stream were over there."

Everyone glared at Omi, who gave an embarrassed smile towards them. Great, they had to move EVERYTHING almost 5 to 10 yards to the right then...With NO Shen Gong Wu...!

"I'll get zee music." Alexis droned a bit, shuffling away to get her stereo and CDs.

* * *

Alexis groaned as she and Raimundo slumped into the bedding compound, the two having been the last to get out of the work sight.

"Huh...I'd like to meet the dude who said hard work was good for you...I'd pop 'im in the nose." Raimundo told Alexis, who nodded her head in agreement as the 2 entered Raimundo's bedding area. The two were planning on listening to a few song tracks together before finally turning in. "That is, if I can raise my arms..."

"Oui...'ey, check zee news, I vant to know vhen zey a'he lighting zee t'ah'ee in Nev Yo'ah'k." Alexis declared, before the Brazilian opened his phone to check the news...Only for him to gasp a bit, making Alexis look over his shoulder.

A-A volcano?.!

"A volcano in Brazil...!" Raimundo said to Alexis, before the camera on the website he was on panned down to take a look at the town beneath said lava-spewing monument. "That's Tubarão, my home town..!"

"You t'ah'y to vake up Clay, I'll get Kimiko, zen we'll boz t'ah'y Omi." Alexis quickly instructed Raimundo, who nodded his head as they both left his bedding compound to go to the others.

~x~

"Come on Clay, wake up it's an emergency!" Raimundo yelled to the sleeping cowboy, who then wrapped an arm around him while pinning the Wind Dragon down. "CLAY!"

~x-x~

"Kimiko! Kimiko, please, vake up!" Alexis begged the Fire Dragon while shaking her shoulders, yet the Japanese girl just remained in her sleeping state as a pool of droll accumulated on her arm...Ew...

~x-x-x~

"Omi...?" Raimundo tried while shaking the Water Dragon, who was sleeping upside down while meditating it seemed...Before he fell over.

"Ohhh, monkey-strike..." Omi spoke, before going back to snoring as Raimundo set him right-side up.

"Sorry guys, but there's something I gotta do..." Raimudo said, before coming face-to-face with Alexis in the hallway before all the bedding compounds.

"You mean, somezing zat ve gotta do." Alexis corrected the boy, showing him her pendant.

"Nani...I-I can't ask you to do something like this."

"Vho said you 'ad to ask..?"

...

Raimundo smiled at Alexis, hugging the French-girl. "Thanks Nani..."

"You'h velcome, nov come on, ve don't 'ave much time to lose..!"

* * *

Alexis was now dressed in a Speedy Gonzalas t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black combat boots, her black back pack, her Ying-Yang necklace, her heart pendant, and her blue bird earrings. Her hair was in a high pony tail with the blue ribbon. Raimundo had also changed into his regular clothing, with his heart pendant on the outside with his medallion.

"You ready..?" Raimundo questioned as he and Alexis got out of the Vault, both with Shen Gong Wu on. Raimundo had gotten the Sword of the Storm and the Golden Tiger Claws, while Alexis was also using the Jetbootsu and the Fan Dango.

"Oui, let's go..!" Alexis exclaimed, before following Raimundo into the portal after he activated the Golden Tiger Claws.

/X-X\

Alexis and Raimundo both grunted when they landed back onto the earth, before staring at the volcano as the lava flowed near the town and a stream...Wait a minute...

"Raimundo! Follov mon lead..!" Alexis yelled to the Wind Dragon, before using the Jetbutso to get up into the air and using the Fan Dango to create a tornado. Then, she controlled the tornado to pick up some of the water in the stream, then combined it with the lava to make a small rail...Which wasn't big enough to stop all of the lava.

"Together Nani!" Raimundo shouted out to her, before the two activated the Fan Dango and the Sword of the Storm simultaneously.

Together they were able to make a twister to pick up the entire stream, before Alexis let Raimundo take control. "CYCLONE WIND!"

Then he placed the water against the lava, forming an even bigger rail which diverted the lava away from the town.

Once that was all said and done, Alexis flew over to Raimundo, the two sharing a high five as they went down to the town people...Who then picked the two up, cheering as they did so.

FESTIVAL TIME!

* * *

Alexis yawned a bit as she and Raimundo re-entered the Shen Gong Wu vault, both wearings masks.

While Raimundo's was one that resembled the sun, Alexis' held close resemblance of the moon.

Throughout the festival the two had singed, danced, ate, and got carried around by people...Plus, Alexis had met Raimundo's family..!...Nice people, a bit too many names though...

"We did a good day's work, Nani.." Raimundo told the girl as they took off their masks, before opening the Fan Dango and the Sword of the Storm's respective slots...Only to notice how the 'tails' of the Wu suddenly wrapped around their wrists.

"Uh...Z-Zat's new..." Alexis commented, earning a nod of agreement from Raimundo as the 2 strained to get the binding Wu off. After some strain, they sighed a bit when the two Wu finally fell into their slots.

Then Alexis sat down to take off the Jetbootsu, only to find that they weren't coming off, much like the Golden Tiger Claws with Raimundo.

Ooooooh no...

"Maybe we can talk this over.." Raimundo told the Tiger Claws, who glowed along with the Jetbootsu, before Raimundo and Alexis were forced up and through a portal.

This ended up with the two falling back into Raimundo's bedding area, only for Alexis to be dragged away by the Jetbootsu.

"What do you want..? Help..! HEEELP!" Raimundo yelled out from his room, all the while Alexis struggled to regain control of her feet while clawing the floor.

"Sacre bleu..!" Alexis gasped out, only to grunt when her feet suddenly forced her back to bend backwards, and the boots then covered her mouth while pressing her against the floor of her own compound.

Well, this'll be a long night...

* * *

Alexis groaned as she and Raimundo walked nervously onto the work site of the Natural Garden, both with slightly new attire. Alexis had on purple ankle warmers and large blue booties over her feet and ankles, while Raimundo wore a large work glove.

..

Only for the two to blink in surprise when their cover-ups basically exploded off to reveal the Jetbutso and Golden Tiger Claws on them.

Crud...

"Alexis...Raimundo..!...Is there something you two would like to say..?" Master Fung questioned from behind his two pupil, who then looked to see that the others had quit working and were looking at them with crossed arms.

"Look guys, it wasn't our fault..! There was this freak volcano near my home town and Nani was helping me, we tried to tell you but you were all asleep. And we kinda used some Wu to save everyone...And then there was this big festival and everyone took turns carrying us around and-"

"Uh...Let me get this straight.." Kimiko cut Raimundo off, before pointing a few things out. "There just happened to be a volcano near your home town, where there just happened to be a festival..?"

"Do we look like we were born next week..?" Omi questioned, horribly messing up the slang.

"B-But ve a'he telling za t'ah'uz..!" Alexis declared, looking at the others with panicked eyes. "Please, you 'ave to believe us..!"

"Oh please Alexis, this isn't the first time you've lied to help out Raimundo." Kimiko snapped back, and wasn't the least bit phased when she saw Alexis' eyes begin to water. "And this also isn't the first time you've fake cried either..!"

"Yes sister, we are not that gullible."

"They're r'ah'ght Sugar."

"But it's true..!" Raimundo stated, defending both him and Alexis. "And then the Golden Tiger Claws and Jetbootsu wouldn't come off, we couldn't control them..!"

..

"Well i believe them..!" Alexis looked hopefully at Omi, who then looked to the group. "At least thee, 'we could not control them' part."

Oh Omi...

"Maybe we'll just have ta give you two ah hand, gettin' them Wu off yer hand...And foot." Clay declared, before Alexis and Raimundo both yelled when they were dragged into a Golden Tiger Claw portal suddenly. The others tried to jump in and get them, yet they had missed, leaving the group in a pile.

"Hey..! Over there!" Dojo instructed, noticing the portal being re-activated not to far away.

"'ELP!" Alexis called out, trying to prevent herself from being dragged away as the Claws made another portal. Luckily, Clay had thrown a lasso that caught Alexis' foot at the same time Alexis grabbed a hold of Raimundo's waist.

The two Shen Gong Wu possessed Dragons were then brought out of the portal fussing, the Wu making them thrash like fish out of water.

"I, can't...Help it..!" Raimundo yelled out as Kimiko and Omi held the shaking Claw, as Alexis was held down by a full-size Dojo. Clay quickly tied up Raimundo's hand, before doing the same with Alexis' feet and knees...Just in case..

"Zese Vu 'ave a mind of zhere own!" Alexis exclaimed, trying to help the others the best they could.

"We must keep a careful watch eye on our rebellious monks...Their self control is no longer in control." Master Fung told the group, before Kimiko looked a bit confused.

"Uh...When were they ever..?" thanks Kimiko, really...

"We must not allow them near anymore Shen Gong Wu. Until the comet has past." Master Fung informed the group, which only meant one thing; night watches...

* * *

Raimundo and Alexis were softly snoring as they laid beside one another, the group decided to place them in the same room and had picked Raimundo's as said base. Along with being tied up with rope, they had to be watched.

And guess who gets to be their watchman..?

"Huh..?"

"V-Vhat..?" both of them asked when they each felt a poke to the cheek, before blinking their eyes a bit to see Omi's slightly-smiling face.

"I was just making sure the two of you were asleep..!" Omi declared with a grin, making the two dragons frown at him.

"Well, could you do it without waking us every few seconds..?" Raimundo requested as he turned over, facing Alexis as she nuzzled into her pillow.

"Please, mon frere, t'ah'y to..."

"Then how will I know..?" Omi questioned as the two fell back asleep, leaving the Water Dragon standing on Raimundo's legs with a frown.

..

Before he also ended up falling asleep after some time.

* * *

**~time skip~**

Omi was now fast asleep atop Raimundo, allowing the Golden Tiger Claws the opportunity to cut both Raimundo and Alexis' restraints. This caused the yellow-skinned boy to fall off of the sleeping Brazilian, while the Jetbootsu activated and levitated Alexis' off of the ground.

Quickly then, the Claws made a portal and nudged Raimundo towards it while the French-girl flew over them. Omi, who was partially asleep, looked up...Only to smile happily when the Claws handed him a folded up blanket, which he used as a pillow.

With that, the passed-out Alexis and Raimundo found themselves in the Shen Gong Wu fault, both Wu controling them already going through the shelves...Yet..

"OW!" Alexis cried out, hissing as she rubbed her head, which had bonked against a wall...Before looking around with a shocked expression. "Oh non...R-RAIMUNDO! VAKE UP!"

"H-huh..? Where am I..?" Raimundo questioned, before noticing how his possessed arm and his torso were enlarged...And that the Third Arm Sash was around his chest and waist. "N-Nani..? What's going on?.!"

"Raimundo! V-vhat a'he ve going to do..?" Alexis asked with a scared expression, making Raimundo look around with a panicked look..Before he frowned at Alexis.

"Nani...F-Forgive me...I-I just can't let this sorta thing happen to you..."

"H-Hu-"

"SPHERE OF YUN!" Raimundo yelled out, pulling the Shen Gong Wu from it's shelf. (they had it during the Demon Seed episode, so they HAD to have had it somehow...) They had managed to get it during the Emperor Scorpion mix-up.

Alexis then blinked in surprise when she suddenly found herself in the Sphere, banging against the glass. "R-Raimundo..! What are you-"

"GOLDEN TIGER CLAWS!" Raimundo exclaimed, cutting her off once more as he opened a vortex. "I..I'm sorry Nani..."

With that the Brazilian shoved the Sphere into the vortex, frowning as Alexis cried out to him.

Raimundo frowned at this, feeling his eyes water...Before noticing how the Third Arm Sash was holding the Orb of Tornami. "Ooooh, not again..!"

* * *

This commercial break has been brought to you by; Festivals, let the good times roll.

* * *

Alexis was sobbing now as she sat in the Sphere of Yun, frightened beyond belief at being trapped beneath the Earth with only the possessed Raimundo knowing where she was. While sniffling though, she dug around her backpack, before pulling out 4 Shen Gong Wu that she managed to store during her time in the Vault before leaving with Raimundo to go to Brazil.

The Ji Yi Spyglass, the Chi Scope, Criss Crosser, and the Reversing Mirror.

In the back of her head, Alexis heard it, a soft voice instructing her on what to do.

..

...

Quickly, she took the Chi Scope in her hand before turning the lens piece, making an attachment piece pop out. Then she took hold of the Spyglass, and placed the Scope atop the largest piece. Finally, the French-girl put the Reversing Mirror against the Sphere's side, then aimed the Spyglass/Scope combo.

"Chi Scope, Ji Yi Spyglass!" Alexis called out, watching as the two Shen Gong Wu started glowing while placing them to her eye. "'eve'ah'sing Mi'ah'or! C'ah'iss C'ah'ossah!"

* * *

Raimundo had lost complete control of himself and was now under the control of Wuya. Now, the witch hag possessed all the Shen Gong Wu on Raimundo's body; Golden Tiger Claws, Third Arm Sash, Helmet of Jong, Orb of Tornami, Glove of Jisaku, Shroud of Shadows, Monsoon Sandals, Mantis Flip Coin, Changing Chopsticks, Lasso Boa-Boa, Serpent's Tail, Longi Kite, Monkey Staff. The Monsoon Sandals, Changing Chopsticks, Lasso Boa-Boa, and the Monkey Staff (after Jack gave it up).

The Warriors waggered the Showdown over Raimundo's body, their Lotus Twister, Fist of Tebigong, and Tangle Web Comb against Wuya's Helmet of Jong, Third Arm Sash, and Mantis Flip Coin.

It was a 4-way all-or-nothing showdown...And, of course, Wuya had cheated by using the Shroud of Shadows to gain the upper hand.

"-You're fighting evil, what do you expect...?" Wuya questioned from inside Raimundo's body as she knocked down all the Xiaolin Warriors, who she was in a showdown with.

"How do we f'ah'ight an enemy we can't see..?" Clay asked the group, before Omi said something that didn't make all that much sense...

"By relying on a friend who we can't see, but I am sure is still there..!" Omi declared, before the ground suddenly shook as Alexis suddenly bursted out of the Earth. "Uhm...Not what I meant buuuut..I suppose it will do..!"

That was when the group noticed Alexis' changed attire.

She now wore a dark blue temple uniform, white outlining as her hair seemed to float around her.

"You fool..! You can not barge into a Showdown!" Wuya yelled out from within Raimundo, making Alexis smile.

"Oh, but I am not, it IS a all-or-nothing showdown correct..? Well, I wager my Reversing Mirror..!"...Wait...That wasn't Alexis' voice...

"YING!" Dojo cheered from the side, making Ying smile at him.

"It is good to see you, Dojo."

"Ying..?.!" Wuya hissed out, glaring at the possessed Alexis. "My, the thousands of years have not been kind.."

"I should be saying the same to you..!" Ying stated, before suddenly pulling out- "SUN CHI LANTERN!"

In a bask of gold, Ying now smirked deviously at the shocked Wuya.

"Now then, you ready to face my Chi again, hag..?" Ying growled at the Heylin Witch, before jumping up into the air and looking to the kids. "You guys do the Dragon X Kumei Formation..! I'll keep the hag busy!"

"Alright..!" Omi said, before he, Clay, and Kimiko did as such while Ying battled against Wuya...Before Raimundo seemed to respond to their actions.

"Dragon...X Kumei...Formation..." Raimundo managed to say beneath his control, making Clay smile from under his mask.

"He heard us..!"

"Remember Raimundo..! A warrior's real power is his inner power..!" Omi added on, before he gave a fangirl squeal when he saw Alexis do-"The flying crane hocano-masher move..!"

"What's happening...?" Wuya cried out from inside Raimundo as Ying helped the possessed boy remove the Golden Tiger Claws and Longi Kite. Before, the Brazilian tore off the Shroud of Shadows, the Mantis Flip Coin, and the Third Arm Sash...Making the showdown stop.

* * *

Ying smirked at Wuya, who had lost control of Raimundo. "My Wuya, you have to practice taking control of people's bodies."

The Heylin witch yelled at her, trying to hit her. "Aaaaw, ain't that cute..! The witch thinks she can take me own...How ado-a-ble~"

"Good to have you back..!" Omi told Raimundo from behind Ying, making her turn around and walk over to them with a smile on her face as Wuya went over to Jack.

"Sorry we ever doubted you.." Kimiko added in, making Ying smirk a bit.

"You mean, him and Alexis, right..?" Kimiko nervously smiled at the possessed French-girl, yet Clay didn't seem to mind.

"You sure had us worried for a spell."

"YINGY-BEAR!" Dojo chimed as he tackled Ying's form, hugging her tightly as he grew to full size.

"Dojo, it is good to see you also..!" Ying exclaimed, hugging the Dragon back with equal strength.

"Aaaaah~ You always knew how to get those kinks out of my back." Dojo sighed out, smiling at his old mistress, who giggled at him.

* * *

"Uhm...Mistress Ying..?" Omi questioned as he, Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko all came towards the meidtating woman. "May we ask that you...Uhm...Perhaps, train with us..?"

Ying blinked in surprise at this, before softly smiling. "I do not see the problem with that."

"MONKEY STRIKE!" Omi yelled out quickly, only to blink in surprise when Ying took ahold of his outreached limbs.

"REPULSE THE MONKEY!"

"Y...You know, Repulse The Monkey..?" Omi asked in wonder, looking with wide eyes at the elder woman's spirit.

"Honey, I MADE that move to counter Chase Young's.."

"JUDOLETTE FLIP! FIRE!" Kimiko yelled out from behind, yet Ying didn't even flinch as she turned around and smirked.

"Typhoon boom! WIND!" wait...WHAT?.! Everyone watched in awe as Ying summoned a large tornado to extinguish Kimiko's flame, hurling the Fire Dragon across the training field. "Okay, whose next...?"

"Nice, but I don't think you can handle the true-blue Wind Dragon's typhoon..!" Raimundo declared, before preforming the same move as Ying...Who smirked again.

"SEISMIC KICK! EARTH!" a single plate of Earth then popped out, blocking Raimundo's blast of wind...Before Ying kicked again, sending the piece of rock flying towards Raimundo, who yelled while ducking out of the way.

"Ah'm sorry M'am, but Earth's mah element..!" Clay stated, and sent out his own seismic kick.

Only for Ying to do the unexpected.

"WUDAI STAR, WIND!" Ying was then shot up high into the air by a stream of air, before smirking down at the shocked faces of the others. "Tornado strike, WATER!"

Clay then yelled in shock as he was shoved away by what seemed to be a tidal wave, before Raimundo stepped up with the Sword of the Storm, activating it.

"Do you really think that'll work hun..?" Ying questioned with a smile, before flexing her fingers, which caused a vine to pop up and snap the sword out of Raimundo's grip.

...

"So, any takers..?" Ying asked, giggling a bit when the 4 elemental warriors got ready to try again.

* * *

Ying smiled as she walked along the Temple Gardens, her shoe less feet enjoying the feel of the grass. Ah, what it was like to be human again...!

"Ying..I-I still can't believe that you...You're...You know!" Dojo told his old master, who gave him a smile.

"I know all-to-well Dojo, and I'm trying to enjoy it as much as I can before I have to leave."

"Leave..?" Ying turned around at Kimiko's shocked voice, to see the Xiaolin Warriors behind her. "B-But why..?"

"Yes Mistress Ying, you would be a wonderous ally to our fight against the forces of evil..!" Omi added on, before watching as Ying frowned a bit.

"But do you realize that for me to be on your side completely, Alexis would have to give her body and consciousness in exchange..?" everyone fell silent to this, their eyes wide open. "You see, the only reason I was able to gain such a strong control over Alexis was due to the Shen Gong Wu depleting her will, and the Heylin Comet's presence...With both of these factor's gone, if I do not return to my state of simply living inside Alexis...I am afraid her spirit will be in my old shoes, as she watches from the outside in...Forever."

..

"I am sorry for telling you all this so suddenly, but you must learn that as you grow with this job, that things won't always be pretty." Ying declared solemnly, before looking at her hands. "Though, believe me, I wish to be able to walk through the fields again with one of my old friends, o-or have a picnic with Guan again...I have already lived my life the way I always wanted to...And Alexis has not."

...

..

.

"Then, thank you for your help Mistress Ying." Omi said for the group, bowing before her along with the others. "I do not think we could have won, without your help..."

"Oh, you would have, you did it in the original episode after all." so THAT'S where Alexis gets it from...Ying then gave Kimiko the Ji Yi Spyglass and the Chi Scope, while giving Omi the Criss Crosser. "Use all three of these on me, and Alexis will be brought back..If Alexis asked, she ended up fainting inside the Sphere of Yun."

..

...

"Thank you, for everything.." Omi repeated again, before he and Kimiko did the deed.

A whirlwind appeared then it seemed as the group got their chi that Ying had borrowed from the showdown back, before the girl slumped forward while groaning.

"Ah got 'er..!" Clay called out, rushing forward to catch the falling Nature Dragon, who muttered in her sleep. "Ah got you..."

* * *

Raimundo frowned as he stood before the stove, picking up the bowl of soup he had made for Alexis.

"But I do not understand, why can we not tell sister..?" Omi questioned Raimundo as he held a glass of water, making Raimundo sigh a bit.

"I think...Maybe...So Alexis wouldn't try this again, that way she can live out her life..." Raimundo responded, only to roll his eyes at Omi's slightly confused expression. "Never mind dude.."

* * *

**Extra**

Alexis smiled as she lowered the bowl from her lips, having slurped the last of it up.

"Merci Raimundo~" Alexis chimed, placing the bowl down on her table as she sat before the Wind Dragon.

"Sure thing Nani, anythin' for my home-girl." Raimundo declared, bumping fists with the French-lass.

"Zough, I must ask, vhat 'apponed vhile I vas undahg'ah'ound..?" Alexis questioned the Brazilian, who smiled a bit.

"Man Nani, you missed out on waaaay too much..! Okay, so here's what happened after I saved you from the same fate as me.." Raimundo then went on to ramble to the bed-riden girl, who stared at him in awe.

* * *

**Extra Part 2**

Chase Young sighed as he opened his eyes, his pupils dialated as a scent drifted into his nose.

"Ying...?" Chase questioned, before glaring at the water before him...

Something had happened...Hadn't it..?

"Why do I always miss out on all the fun..?"

* * *

**Extra Part 3**

"Huh...?" Alexis questioned, looking at the rest of the table in shocked.

"Yeah, I'm bringin' Omi and Dojo to Brazil for Christmas..!" Raimundo repeated, giving the Water Dragon a noogie. "Figured the little dude could use some time away from the Temple."

"Yeah, and I'm going off to visit my Papa in Tokyo..!" Kimiko chimed in, before Clay smiled at Alexis.

"Then, ah guess yer commin' with me fer the holidays then..!"

"Oh...Bien.." Alexis worringly said, already thinking about everything wrong that could happen...God help them all...

* * *

Mayhemb; I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope to see you all soon..!

Also, just to clarify how Ying managed to get out with the Wu.

The Chi Scope allows the user to see a person's chi trail and follow it, and combined with the Ji Yi Spyglass it can also track said person's memories.

Since Alexis is Ying's reincarnate, she has the same chi as Ying, meaning she can look into her memories.

Then combined with the Criss Crosser, the spirits of the two girls can be switched out and reversed. This also includes the Chi and the memories of the two.

And the Reversing Mirror was just used to direct the beam of the Shen Gong Wu.


	42. The Problems (and joys) of Christmas

Mayhemb; Christmas in August...Huh, quite the idea really...Oh well, hope ya kiddies enjoy..!

Song Used; "Giggle at the Ghosties" by Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony)

* * *

Alexis was wearing her red button down blouse, blue jeans, black cowgirl boots, and her cowgirl hat. Her hair was in a low pony tail with her ribbon, and she had on also her Ying-Yang necklace, her heart pendent, and her blue bird earrings...She had been forced to leave the Tao Choker here...Kimiko was wearing a green t-shirt with a skull on it, black jeans, red high tops, and had her hair in 2 spiked pigtails.

Alexis smiled as she hugged Omi and Dojo, who was bawling their eyes out right now. All the preparations and things were in order for all of them to leave...Yet, well...They just had some trouble with the leaving part..

"Al'ight you two, I knov, I'll miss you boz also." Alexis whispered to the two bawling dragons, giving an embarrassed smile to the others. "But, ve 'ave to go now. Don't you vant to go to B'ah'azil viz Raimundo fo' Ch'istmas..?"

"Well, yeah but...But.." Dojo managed to say, before going back to crying. Alexis then looked to the others, giving them all the 'help me' look.

...

"NO! NO! NOO! NOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Omi and Dojo yelled out as they were pried off of Alexis, the Nature Dragon sighing in relief at this, before giving Kimiko and Raimundo a smile.

"You and Clay better get goin' Nani." Raimundo told said dragons, before Kimiko chirped in.

"Yeah, we'll see ya in a couple a days..!"

"Later th'a'n partners..!" Clay declared as he and Alexis boarded the Silver Manta Ray, and the French-girl taking flight. "Honestly Sugar, you gotta learn how ta handle Dojo and Omi in those ty'ah'pes of sit'ee'ations.."

"Vell vhat can I do..? I can't joost up and tell zem good bye."

"Ah know ya can't, cause yer Sugar." Clay pointed out, going so far as to kiss Alexis' cheek. "And ah wouldn't have ya any other way."

"Stop eet, you'h gonna make me lose focus."

"Yes m'am...!"

* * *

Alexis nudged the sleeping Clay's shoulder, making him wake him while muttering a bit. "Huh..? Wha..? Mmnn...D-Did Raimundo finally ask out Kimi..?"

"Non, but ve a'he 'ere." Clay snapped awake at this it seemed, and grinned as he looked out the window to see the dusty ground of the cattle ranch.

"Yeeee-whoo!" Clay cheered happily, earning a smile from Alexis as she landed the Silver Manta Ray beside the farm.

* * *

Alexis hummed happily as she helped Clay unload the things from inside the transportation Shen Gong Wu. And-

"What in tarnations?.!" Clay exclaimed when he was suddenly lassoed, before blinking when he heard a familiar laugh as a certain little sister ran up to Alexis.

"SIS!" Jessie shouted happily, tackling the Nature Dragon to the ground. "Ah can't believe that ya really came..!"

"Hey there Jessie." Clay said from on the ground, making his little sister smile at him.

"Hey there big bro..!" Jessie chimed, Alexis giggled a bit at this as she hugged Jessie back once the 2 got up.

"Bonjour Jessie, 'ow 'ave you been..?"

"Well, ah've been pretty good..!" Jessie happily replied, before going to whisper to Alexis. "Ah even gotta feller nippin' on mah line."

"Oooo-ooh." Alexis giggled out, before blinking as she whispered back. "Ve vill talk about zis latah, you knov 'ow you brozah es about ozah boys."

"Uh...Girls..? Ah'm still on tha ground ya know..! Tied up 'nd all.."

* * *

Jessie squealed happily when Alexis suddenly brought out her motorcycle from inside the Silver Manta Ray. "Ya brought Silver Streak..!"

"Uh...Who..?" Clay questioned, making Alexis smile at him.

"Silvah St'ah'eak. Mon baby." Alexis purred while affectionatly rubbing the seat of the motorcycle, before grinning at Jessie. "'emembah, I p'ah'omised you zat I vould show you 'ow ve 'aced in F'ah'ance zee next t'ah'ime I vas een Texas."

"Oh, don't worry, ah remember..!" Jessie declared, grinning right back. "And ah said that ah'd show ya why ah was appointed Leader also..!"

"I vould love to see you t'ah'y and-"

"Clay-ee-way-ee..!" Clay's eyes widened in fear at the voice, his knees knocking together a bit.

"G-G-G-Granny Lily..?" Clay squeaked out as the older woman came towards them, making Alexis blink in surprise a bit. Granny Lily had the same face as when Clay had imagined her in his fears, yet...Well, she was about two inches underneath her and Jessie's height...

Slowly Alexis gave Clay's hand a comforting squeeze, smiling at him a bit, as she stepped forward then.

"Oh, well who's this little 'ol ray ah sunshine?.!" Granny Lily asked as she gave Alexis' cheeks a good squeeze, yet the French-girl wasn't phased by this one bit. Her Mama and Grannyma gave her enough practice for these sorta experiences.

"Ah, bonjour Grandmama Lily, I am Alexis...! You'h g'ah'andson's une copine (girlfriend)" Alexis happily declared, and even though her elder probably didn't understand, she still 'aaaaw'ed at this.

"Mah little Clay-ee way-ee's growin' up..!" Granny Lily chimed, before going over to Clay and giving her grandson the same treatment as Alexis. "Mah mah mah, just look at 'em chubby lill' cheekies!"

Clay gave an embarrassed blush at this, which only grew when Jessie and Alexis started giggling at him. "N-now Granny, ah know ya missed me but ah'd really 'preciate it if ya stopped pinch-"

"Oooooh hush Clay-ee way-ee..!" Granny Lily cut off the boy, before glancing at Alexis. "He's always been SO shy of me given him some sugar...!"

"Oh, 'eally..?" Alexis questioned, smirking at the blushing Clay's pinched cheeks.

"Ooooh ya be yer biscuits Sugarcube..!" Granny Lily proclaimed, finally detaching her nailed fingers from Clay, and hooking arms with Alexis then. "Why, ah'm SURE you'd love ta see tha baby picture ah got uh mah lil' Clay-ee way-ee..! Ah got the cuuutest one uh him takin' a bath in tha sink and-"

Clay ducked his head in embarrassment already, already regretting the decision of bringing Alexis back.

* * *

"-and thiiiis one was uh him when he was lil', after he and Jessie got inta a mud wrestling match..!" Granny Lily told Alexis as they looked through one of the MAAAAANY photo albums that the elder had with her. "Now, tha next 'uns uh bit special, it's when Clay ended up losin' his swimin' shorts in Old Man Hickory's lake last year 'nd-"

"Okay Granny, uh..A-Ah gotta show Alexis 'round the barn, okay..?" Clay suddenly cut in, blushing under the newly-informed Alexis' gaze, before Granny Lily pinched his cheeks.

"Ooooh, okay mah lil' Clay-ee Way-ee, ah guess ah'll let ya take yer girlfriend away fer a bit. *sigh* Mah, mah, mah, yer sure are growin' up fast." Granny Lily declared, sighing as Clay shoved Alexis out of the door.

"Adieu Grandmama Lily..! I vill see you latah..!"

"Buh-by Sugarcube..!" Granny Lily chimed back, before Alexis' feet finally touched down on the earthy grounds of the area.

"Ah can't believe she was gunna show ya that one.." Clay muttered under his breath, shuttering at the thought of Alexis' face if she had seen the photo.

"Aw, come on Cher, she vas only shoving 'ow much she ca'es about you."

"She sure got a funny way-a showin it..." Clay declared, slowly wrapping an arm around Alexis' shoulders. "Maaaaybe you should stick b'uh'y me while we're here Sugar.."

"A'he you sca'ed zat I vill see mo'he pictu'ah'es..?"

"Yep." Clay stated with a dead-panned expression, his cheeks turning pink when he heard Alexis' giggle.

"Oh vell, I guess I vill joost see zem all du'ah'ing dinnah." Clay grumbled a bit under his breath at this, before smiling a bit when Alexis kissed his cheek. "Come on zough, I vant to see you'h Papa and Mama. I 'eard zat zey a'he een zee ba'ah'n."

* * *

Alexis hummed as she stired the pot in front of her, before adding in a few spices. Beef stew, mmm-mmm-mm!

"What are you makin'..?" Jessie questioned as she peeked in from the door, sniffing the air as her mouth watered a bit.

"Beef stew, you'h Mama es making zee b'ah'ead in a little bit." Jessie smiled at this as she entered the room, looking into the pot and taking a good whiff. "Would you like a taste test..?"

"Boy-howdy ah would!" Jessie declared, before grinning when Alexis suddenly gave her a small cup of the stew. "M'ah'ghty thanks ta ya Sis..! Oh, also, make sure ta make lotsa food okay..? Uncle Odis, Auntie Clarabelle, Auntie May, a few little 'uns, and our cousin Buford are comin' in a little while."

"Zank you for zee wa'ah'ning..!" Alexis stated, before turning around to get more things. While her back was turned, Jessie sneaked some more of the stew and- "Jessie...!"

"Sorry!" Jessie exclaimed, laughing a bit at Alexis' slightly annoyed face as she ran out with the full cup of stew.

"Sacre bleu.." Alexis muttered underneath her breath as she went back to finding the extra vegetables...Before turning around to see Clay holding a bowl in his hands, and a full ladle in the other.

..

...

"Uh...Ah can explain..?" Alexis rolled her eyes at this, taking the ladle from the cowboy before shoving him out of the kitchen. "Oh, come on Sugar..!"

"'onestly, you and you'h sistah a'he mo'he alike zen you two knov..!"

* * *

Alexis sighed as she placed all the food down onto the dinning table, wiping away the thin layer of sweat on her forehead.

Almost 40 dinner rolls, 4 big pots of beef stew, 5 bowls of mashed potatoes, 5 green bean casseroles, and 8 large bowls of cremed corn...And, of course, there was still more in the kitchen.

"Ah sure do 'ppreciate you doin' all this Alexis." Mama Bailey declared as she set down one of the plates of dinner rolls, making Alexis smile at her.

"Oh, eet vas no p'ah'oblem Madame Bailey...Zough, I vant to ask fo'giveness fo'h not getting you all p'ah'esants.." Alexis stated, now frowning into one of the bowls of gravy. "I vas nevah ve'ah'y good at getting p'ah'esants...M-Mon family no'mally joosts gives each ozah kisses, 'ugs, and food.."

"Well Sugarcube, ya don't have ta worry about gettin' us no gifts." Mama Bailey told the teen girl, giving her a smile. "We normally just give small trinkets any-how, or we give nothin' at all...! Tha big stuff's fer yer hubby or yer kids, ya know.."

"Oh, good." Alexis sighed out, only to feel her phone buzz a bit in her pocket. "Oh, pa'don."

Mama Bailey nodded to this, allowing Alexis to depart from the dinning room as she flipped open her phone and pressed the answer button once she was outside.

"Bonjour..?"

"_Hey..._"

"Oh! Louis...Uhm..'i.." Alexis awkwardly said as she came up to the wooden coral, using her right hand to mess with her hair a bit.

"_I...I can't believe your not spending Christmas with us...I-I mean, I'm not sad for you but..Well...I-It's just new not seeing your face at the table.._"

"L-Louis...I-I'm so'ah'y, 'eally.."

"_No, no, don't be sorry...Like I said, I'm not sad for you or anything, or mad even...But...Well, Christmas with the family was always so much more funner when you were here.._"

..."Louis..? E-Es anyzing v'ah'ong..? You sound...Sca'ed..."

"_Alexis...I...Something happened.._" Alexis' eyes widened at this, her brother never used her full name unless it was something serious.

"V-Vhat..?"

...

..

"_Grandpapa...He's missing._"

"VHAT?.!" Alexis screamed out, not scared beyond all belief.

"_H-He went out into the forest half an hour ago looking for some good wood for a few Yule Logs, a-and he hasn't come back out..!_"

...

...

..

"_Lexi..?_"

* * *

Clay nervously came into the dinning room, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so.

"Hey, you f'ah'nd Lexi..?" Jessie questioned her brother as she came up behind him, before he shook his head.

"Nope...Ah wonder where she went ta..."

"Well, we can't th'a'nk about it too much." Jessie declared, jutting a thumb towards the door. "Tha cars just pulled up."

Clay gave a worried sigh at this, yet nodded his head as they both put on smiles to go great the rest of the family.

After all, Alexis wouldn't do anything crazy...Right..?

* * *

Alexis huffed as she climbed through the snow covered trees of a French forest, shuttering as she cursed herself for only throwing on a winter coat and a scarf over her Texas attire.

But she had panicked..! What do you expect...? This was her Grandpapa, possibly in danger in these forests..!

Sure, he had taught her about forest safety, but..

Well...

He only had an ax and a sack with him going into the woods...That didn't give her all that much confidence..

Luckily though, she had made sure of one thing. To have a back-up plan. She told her brother to call the fire department or hospital if she wasn't out in 30 minutes...Just in cas-

Suddenly though, Alexis yelped when her foot hit a piece of wood, which caused her to trip. Once she was blinking her eyes open however, she was surprised to see what looked like claws peaking out of the snow in front of her face.

"Vhat zee 'ell..?" Alexis grumbled, before sifting away the snow...Only to blink in surprise when she found, what appeared to be, a Shen Gong Wu...Which then started to glow a bit.

...

Didn't she have all the luck..?

That would mean that the group, Jack Spicer, Wuya, and who knows who else would be coming here and-

..

Wait...

What would happen if they found Grandpapa before her..?

Alexis' eyes widened at the thought of her Grandpapa being found by a horde of Jack-Bots, before she scooped up the Shen Gong Wu and went back to walking through the trees. The orange skies above her didn't help her nervousness, it would be dark soon...

That was when all the bad things came out..

* * *

Dojo suddenly flew across Raimundo's room when the Brazilian and Omi re-entered. "GUYS! A new Shen Gong Wu just activated..!"

"What..? For real?" Raimundo asked with an annoyed tone as he set down his soccer ball, making Dojo nod his head as he suddenly pulled out the Scroll. "Do you always have that..?"

"Yes." Dojo flatly stated, before opening the Scroll. "The Polar Paw, it turns its user into a polar bear that has the ability to withstand extremely cold temperatures. (this one was actually in the Xiaolin Showdown Card Game)"

"Oooooh, that sounds most intriguing..!" Omi declared, getting stary eyed a bit. "Where is it..?"

"Well, first off kid, let's go round up the team." Dojo cut off the Temple-boy, before sighing a bit. "Some Christmas this turned out to be, we're still on the job..!"

* * *

Alexis growled a bit as she felt the resistance the snow placed against her legs, glaring at the depleting sun. She had to hurry.

"GRANDPAPA!" Alexis yelled out again, almost screaming out her lungs. "GRANDPAPA! CAN YOU 'EAR ME?.!"

"No, but I can..!" Jack Spicer declared from behind her, making the French-girl cuss underneath her breath as she turned to see him...And 10 Jack-Bots.

* * *

This commercial has been brought to you by the Xiaolin Showdown Card Game...Which has a lot of weird Shen Gong Wu...But, also some that are cool, none the less.

* * *

"Now, give me the Polar Paw..!"

"Polah Paw..?" Alexis repeated, looking down at the Shen Gong Wu. "So zat's vhat zis es...Huh.."

"Well..?" Jack asked impatiently, making ALexis look up at him.

"Vell vhat..?"

"Are you gonna give me the Polar Paw?"

..."Hmm..." Alexis jokingly thought about this, before smirkign a bit. "NON!"

Quickly then, Alexis bucked the two trees beside her, making them shake.

"Jack-Bo-" Jack was cut off then when the snow that had accumulated on the two trees fell atop him and his robots. With a giggle, Alexis then ran through the forest...Only to stop when she heard Jack's yell.

"MY JACK-BOTS!" Jack exclaimed, looking at his robots, which were right now short circuiting from the snow. As it turned out, the snow had quickly melted and seeped into their cracks...Meaning, that they were just sparking about as their motherboards fried out.

Alexis tentivly turned around, looking rather awkward as Jack began to sob. "I-I got nobody now..! M-my Jack-Bots a-are go-o-oooone..!"

..

...

CURSE HER CONSCIENCE!

Alexis then looked to Jack, stuffing the Polar Paw into her pocket, before clearing her voice a bit as she began...To sing.

**Alexis**; When I was a little filly  
And the sun was going doooooown

Jack then stopped crying a bit to watch Alexis, who had begun to twirl around a bit.

**Alexis**; The darkness and the shadows  
They would always make me froooooown

I'd hide under my pillow  
From what I thought I saw  
But Grandmama said that wasn't the way  
To deal with fears at all

Jack then blinked at her, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so.

**Jack**: Then what is?

In reply, Alexis took both his hands, suddenly bringing him to his feet as she got out a flashlight from her pocket.

**Alexis**; She said, "Lexi, you gotta stand up tall  
Learn to face your fears  
You'll see that they can't hurt you  
Just laugh to make them disappear."

Jack then froze at the sight of what appeared to be a bear making Alexis smile a bit as she turned on the light.

**Alexis**: Ha ha ha!

Alexis then waved the flashlight towards the bear object...Only for it to turn out to be just a bush, making Jack and Alexis giggle with each other as Alexis continued.

**Alexis**; Soooooo...  
Giggle at the ghostly  
Guffaw at the grossly  
Crack up at the creepy  
Whoop it up with the weepy  
Chortle at the kooky  
Snortle at the spooky

And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike  
and leave you alone  
and if he thinks he can scare you  
then he's got another thing coming  
and the very idea of such a thing  
just make you wanna...  
He he he ha ha ha,  
Laaaaaaaaaaugh~

Even though he knew better, Jack had ended up joining in on the laughter as he and Alexis then walked through the Winter-downed forest. Alexis still had a priority to keep, after all.

Her Grandpapa needed her..!

* * *

"'eally, I can not zank you all enough fo' 'elping me." Stanford said to the Xiaolin Warriors as Clay helped him walk, the old man having tripped and sprained his ankle after slipping along a frozen over path. After a few minutes of arguing, the elder had recognized the group from a few pictures Alexis had sent him. Then, they all put everything together to realize that Alexis had probably left Texas with the Silver Manta Ray and was right now looking for the eldest Nanise.

"Well we couldn't just leave you out here." Kimiko reasoned, all of them in their Winter Garb once more.

"Yeah, besides, we still have to find that Shen Gong Wu." Raimundo declared as he waved around Dojo like a metal detector, before the dragon gave a small 'ping' noise. "Hey! We got a hit..!"

"Let us go, before Jack Spicer finds the Polar Paw!" Omi stated, leading the charge...Only to run back to the group, and made sure to keep pace with Dojo.

* * *

Alexis was panting now as she climbed down from a tree, which she had been forced to get Jack down from after he was scared by a few howls. Honestly, the wolves didn't hurt people unless they were in their territory. And normally, around these parts, you could SMELL where their territory was.

"A-Are you sure there are no wolves here..?" Jack questioned as he tightly held onto Alexis' arm, shaking in his boots as the French-girl blew the bangs out of her eyes.

"Positive, nov come on, let's get go-"

"SISTER!" Omi's voice yelled out, before she and Jack were suddenly tackled by the running Water Dragon. "Oh Sister..! How great it is to see you once more!"

"Seriously Nani, what's your deal with getting lost in Fo-JACK SPICER?.!" Raimundo suddenly cut off his nonchalant sentence, finally realizing it was that the Evil Genius was beside Alexis.

"YES! We're SAVED!" Jack cheered, earning lookins of confusion from all but Alexis.

"Don't ask, 'ee 'as been sca'ed since nightfall." Alexis reasoned, before the group suddenly heard what sounded like sirens. "Oh, looks like Louis followed mon inst'ah'uctions.."

* * *

Then that kiddies is how the group found themselves sitting on the ambulance gurnies, sipping hot coco as Alexis hugged her Grandfather he was being bandaged up.

"Oh, Grandpapa, I am so glad zat you a'he okay." Alexis told her elder, who gently kissed her head.

"Oui, well, I am glad zat you a'he en such good p'ah'otection." Stanford told her, glancing up at the Xiaolin Monks and Dojo as they laughed at Jack for spilling some hot coco. "I am glad zat you a'he 'appy, also."

"'uh...?" Alexis questioned, quirking an eyebrow at the elder, who then whispered in her ear.

"Evah since you'h amis found me, zat covboy of you'hs 'as been muttahing undah 'is b'ah'ez about you...Hm-mm-m..I guess 'ee didn't account on mon 'earing." this made Alexis blush a bit in embarrassment, only to frown as she soon realized how much she must have made the group worry about her...Again..."Ah, mi belle, don't be so down. Aftah all, vhat es zee best zing en zee vo'ah'ld zat you do, 'ah..?"

Alexis blinked at this, before grinning at her Grandfather. "Make people 'appy...!"

"Oui, nov zen, vhy don't you go viz you'h f'ah'iends 'ah..? Angelo (Alexis' cousin from "Birthday in the Catacombs) joost pulled up." Stanford said, nudging his chin towards the car that just rode up to the scene.

"Oh...O-Okay Grandpapa..." Alexis whispered with a frown, before hugging the elder. "I'll miss you..."

"And I vill miss you, mi belle." Stanford softly spoke as he rubbed his granddaughter's back, before kissing her forehead, and being escorted to Angelo's car. Alexis waved bye to them, before turning around...Only to suddenly feel a nervous sweat form on the back of her neck when she suddenly saw the almost-glaring Clay right behind her.

"Why didn't ya tell me that you were going off inta tha woods in these-here parts..?" Clay almost yelled out, making Alexis flinch.

"V-Vell..U-Uhm...Y-You see, I vasn't zinking at zee moment a-and..And Louis called me and..." Clay now blinked in surprise as he suddenly noticed how Alexis' breath started quicking, almost to the point where she was gasping. "A-And I-I-I don't knov Cher..! I-I didn't meanto'unouton-"

"Sugar..!" Clay suddenly exclaimed, clasping his hands on Alexis' shoulders, earning him another flinch and even a frightened look..."...S-Sugar..?"

"Please...Please don't be mad Cher..." Alexis whispered with a worried look, her head now ducking down.

"Sugar..." Clay softly whispered out, glancing over his shoulder at the group, who had been watching them..."Come on, let's go where we can talk in private.."

Alexis slowly then lead Clay away from the ambulances a bit, to where they were out of sight and our of hearing range from the others. "Now then, ya mind tellin' me why yer so...So jumbled..?"

Alexis frowned at this, before nervously blancing at the woods they just came out of. "Zee voods 'ere vhere nevah a good place fo' me, not vizout mon Grandpapa by my side..."

Clay could faintly remember her talking about always getting lost in the forest when she was little...

"A-And...And I-I nevah vanted you o'h zee ozahs to find out about all of zis. I-I joost vanted to g'ah'ab mon Grandpapa, get 'im 'ome, a-and fly back so ve can 'ave dinnah viz you' family..."

Clay looked at her for a bit, before sighing as he scratched his head. "Well, ah figure it's a bit late fer dinner..."

"So'ah'y..." Alexis whispered out again, her head starting to seek shelter between her shoulders now.

"Now don't ya be so blue, it's ah'lright..." Clay started, hugging the French-girl tightly. "Ah was just worried about ya's all."

"I...I so'ah'-"

"There's nothin' ta be sorry about..!" Clay declared with a rather harsh and annoyed voice, before he realized what he just did. "Wai-Sugar...Uh-ah didn't mean-wait..! No, no, no need fer tears now.."

* * *

Clay was right now beating himself up as he flew the Silver Manta Ray, Alexis in the seat right behind him so that...Well, so that what happened outside the forests wouldn't happen again...

Dojo had volunteered to drop (literally) Jack off at his home before taking the Polar Paw to the Temple, so..Well, it was just the two of them...

"Sugar..?" Clay cautiously spoke, glancing around a bit...Only to blink in surprise when he heard soft snoring.

She...She had fallen asleep..?

Clay sighed at this, letting his rest against the chair. Man, how was he gonna explain everything to his parents..?

"Ya sure do get me in a heap uh trouble sometimes Sugar..." Clay sighed out, taking off his hat and placing it in the backseat with Alexis. "But...Ah gotta admit, it sure ain't borin'..."

...

"Ya know, ah never did finish tellin' ya that day. When you were knocked out cold due ta..Well, due ta it bein' cold with that Lunar Locket stuff goin' on..."

...

"Ah really do love ya, Sugar..." Clay finally declared, before giving out a rather relieved sigh. "Gosh, that actually felt good and-"

That was when Clay suddenly stopped, having realized that it had gotten way to quiet in the Silver Manta Ray...Wh-Where was the snoring..?

"U-Uh..S-Sugar..?" Clay cautiously asked, no sound was heard..."Dag nard..."

Clay then unbuckled his seat belt before wrapping it around the steering wheel to the point where it didn't move (don't try this at home kids!). Then he gripped the seat, and leaned between the front two seats to look back at the rest of the space.

...

Only to be caught staring at the wide-eyed, blushing, Alexis as she covered her mouth and chin with his hat..

...

...

Without another word, Clay slowly moved back into his seat, undid the belt around the wheel, buckled in, and continued to fly...

* * *

The two hadn't spoke another word since that rather awkward moment, and hadn't said anything until they were outside the Silver Manta Ray...Standing right beside the Bailey manner. From inside, they could hear everyone hoopin' and hollerin' and-

"Hey!" Jessie suddenly yelled out as she ran out onto the porch, grinning at the two. "Yer back just in t'ah'me ta see Bufford fit 2 pies in his mouth..! Come on!"

While Clay was all for going inside, leaving this moment behind, Alexis wasn't ready to. "Actually Jessie, you'h brozah and I...Ve 'ave to talk..."

Jessie blinked in surprise about this, before realizing that something big must have happened during the Shen Gong Wu hunt...From what she could see, she figured it was something bad. "You remember what ah said in mah first letter, r'ah'ght..?"

"Oui, I do." Alexis quickly replied, making Jessie give a stiff nod before she went back inside. "Cher...Uhm..L-Let's walk, ah..?"

Clay mutely nodded his head to this, before they began walking along the wooden corrals again.

...

..

"Do you knov vhat Louis had told you to say to me...? Zat zing in f'ah'ench..?" Alexis questioned the cowboy, who gave a silent shake of his head. "E-Eet...Eet meant...V-Vell..Uhm.."

"Sugar, d-do you have uh point ta all uh this..?" Clay quietly asked, watching as Alexis gave a small nod.

"Vhat 'e told you...Eet meant, my da'ling...I love you." Clay's face then went up into a bright red once again, now realizing why Alexis had been so flustered after that event...

..

"G-Gosh..." was all Clay managed to get out, suddenly finding interest in a hoof print on the ground..

..."...Eet vas also, vhat I said to you, vhen vhere knocked out en zee cave." Alexis boldly declared, her face now downwards completely to avoid looking into the cowboy's shocked gaze. "Z-Zough I am p'ah'etty su'he you don't 'e-'emembah...B-But...V-Vell..I-I vant to say eet again, o-okay..?"

...

Taking the silence as a go-to sign, Alexis gulped as she looked up at Clay as her hands clenched at her sides. "J-Je t'aime...Ich liebe dich (German)...Mahala Kita (Philipino).."

Alexis blushed, none of those ways felt right to her.

"I love you..." Alexis finally managed to gasp out, only to 'eep' when she was suddenly hugged by the Texas boy.

* * *

Clay was once again giving an embarrassed blush due to Alexis, but...Not in the way you might think.

"And zis vone es f'ah'om vhen ou'ah friend Raimundo tossed food at 'im." Alexis told Granny Lily, Jessie, and Mama Bailey as she showed them pictures from a digital camera.

It was the day after Christmas, and all the others members of the family had gone home...And, it was about time for Clay and Alexis to leave, also.

"Sugar..!" Clay whined a bit, before chuckling as Alexis flashed him a grin. "If ya keep that up, ah won't give ya yer Christmas gift till July."

Alexis scoffed at this a bit, smirking at the cowboy as she let the Bailey girls tinker with her camera, then walking up to the cowboy. "Meanie."

"Ah reckon you could call me worse." Clay declared, before finally pulling out a small blue wrapped box. "A-Ah know it ain't much, bu-"

"Shush." Alexis cut off the Texan, giggling at his expression as she took the box. "You've given me a Ch'ah'istmas to 'emembah Cher, and eet can only get bettah, 'ah..?"

Clay smiled at this, placing a small kiss on Alexis' head, before allowing the French-girl to open the gift...And watch as she blinked in surprise, before pulling out-

"A cha'm b'ah'aclet..?" Alexis whispered out, delicately running the silver strand through her fingers as she looked at the decorations. A cupcake, the Eiffel Tower, a cowboy hat, a tornado, a small fire, a tear drop, a wrench, and what looked to be a snake head already on it...

"Yer brother sorta helped me pick out which ta get so..." Clay awkwardly said, before almost jumping in surprise when Alexis hugged him happily.

"Oh merci Cher..! Eet's tres bien..!"

"Uh...Ah'm guessin' that's good.." Clay declared, smiling down at the blonde hugging him.

"Ve'ah'y." Alexis whispered out, before kissin-

_click_

Alexis and Clay both turned with red blushes at the sound of a camera clicking, only to glare at the laughing Jessie as she waved around said device. "Whooo-wee! Ya both sure make a purty picture..!"

"Ah'lright then, come on, let's go see these two off." Papa Bailey declared from the doorway with a chuckle, earning a grateful look from his son. "'sides, ah reckon we'll get more than enough pictures at the weddin' these two'll ha-"

"DADDY!" everyone couldn't help but laugh as Clay yelled, the Texas boy now burying his face within his hat.

* * *

Alexis hummed as she gave Silver Streak one last look over, before noticing how Jessie was looking at her bike. Clay and the others were behind them, saying goodbyes..

"You know, ve nevah did 'ave zat 'ace."

"Yeah, considerin' you and mah brother were out lookin' fer them Warts." Jessie added in, making Alexis smirk a bit.

"It'll be a big 'assle eef I 'ave to keep 'auling 'er f'ah'om zee Temple to 'ere." Jessie blinked at this, looking at the French-girl.

"S-Sis..?"

"Tell you vhat, Jessie. Eef you can keep Silvah St'ah'eak een good condition, I'll leave 'er 'ere viz you." Alexis declared, holding out the keys. "Zink of eet as, mon Ch'ah'istmas p'ah'esant to yo-"

That was all Alexis was able to say before Jessie suddenly tackled her in a hug, almost squeezing the teenage girl to death. "Thanks Sis..! A-ah..Gosh, ah don't know what ta say..!"

"Say you'll take ca'he of 'er." Alexis stated as she placed the keys in Jessie's hands, before the smaller girl nodded her head happily.

"Aleeeexis..! Come here and let me pinch those little cheeckies..!" Granny Lily chimed, ruining the moment a bit...

"Welcome to the family." Jessie whispered to the French-girl, before shoving her in the elder's direction.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she rubbed her slightly-sore cheeks, before smiling at Clay, who had gotten a much-worse pinching...

...

"'ere." Alexis declared, tossing a small red box to Clay, who blinked at it. "Joyeux Noël. (Merry Christmas)"

Clay looked at the box, before opening it...And smiling a bit at the inside.

It was a pocketwatch, silver with the image of a cowboy riding across it.

"You can put a picture on zee inside...A-And I so'ah'ta...'Ad zee back eng'ah'aved.." Clay blinked at this again, before flipping the trinket over.

"_In time all things grow old and weak, but my love for you only grows strong and better with every second of every day._" was written on the back.

"I-I can't 'emembah who said zat quote, b-but I zought zat eet fi-" Alexis then hissed suddenly when Clay kissed her still-sore cheek.

"Oops, sorry."

* * *

**Extra**

Alexis giggled as she and Kimiko looked over some things in the French-girl's arms.

As it turned out, everyone had scored big this holiday season.

Alexis had gotten a new game system from Kimiko, a book of Tai Chi techniques from Omi, a Dojo-Doll from Master Fung, a Master Fung-Doll from Dojo (both of which she awkwardly put away) and a new surfboard from Raimundo.

Omi had gotten several games from Kimiko and Raimundo, Dojo had given him a kite, Clay got him a new cowboy hat, and Alexis had gotten him a book on slag...HOPEFULLY that would help...

Kimiko got toys and clothing all around...

Master Fung and Dojo got pictures and a few pictures frames.

Clay had gotten a new cowboy hat...From everyone...

Then Raimundo had gotten a new surfboard from Alexis, a new game system from Kimiko, a "how to become as great as Omi" book from Omi, a Dojo-Doll from Dojo, a book of kung fu from Master Fung, and a piece of cake in the face from Clay.

"Hey, what're you two giggling about..?" Raimundo questioned the two girls, who looked at each other, before giggling some more.

"Gee Clay, I never knew your Grandma had so many pictures of you..!" Kimiko pointed out, before Alexis showed Clay that Granny Lily had given her one of her photo albums...The one with the picture of the incident at Old Man Hickory's Lake.

"LEXI! YOU GIVE THAT HERE RIGHT NOW!" Clay exclaimed, before he suddenly found himself in a chase with the laughing French-girl. "AH MEAN IT MISSY!"

* * *

**Extra 2**

Alexis giggled at at Kimiko, who was glaring at her.

But, who could blame them..?

After all, would you glare at someone also if they tied you up and placed a mistletoe over you and-

"Oh come on Kimi, I'm not that bad am I..?" Raimundo questioned, throwing a smirk to Alexis...Honestly, why did Kimiko put up with these people..?

* * *

Mayhemb; *sighs* Well, another job done..Hope ta see you all next time on, the Learning Blossom..!


	43. The Year of the Green Monkey

Mayhemb; Year of the Green Monkey, as told by Alexis...This'll be fun.

* * *

Alexis giggled a bit as she watched Omi argue with the animals using the Tongue of Saiping...Then, she quickly stepped in when they started to fight.

"Now, now, zhere is not need to fight, ah..?" Alexis told the animals and her younger brother, before looking down into the basket she was carrying. "Monkey, you 'ave lost zee sleep mask I gave you. 'Ere."

The monkey then 'eep'ed happily when Alexis gave him the sleeping mask, then the Nature Dragon went to give the other animals food.

"Sister, why do you befriend these lazy animals?.!" Omi asked his older sister, before going back to glaring at the feasting vermin. "They do not need any more food...!"

"Mon frere, you 'ave to undahstand zat zee animals 'ave zee same feelings as oos." Alexis declared, smiling a bit as one of the birds landed on her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek. "See..? Be nice to zem, and zey vill be nice back."

Omi glared at this, before grunting and crossing his arms as he looked away...Only to realize he had turned to Master Fung.

"Perhaps, Alexis should hold onto this Young Monk." Master Fung started as he took off the Tongue of Saiping from Omi. "Until you learn how to get along with animals...Quietly.."

"Ah, merci, Mastah Fung." Alexis happily said as she was given the animal-speaking Shen Gong Wu.

"You have already mastered the Tao Choker Alexis, I am curious to see what you can do with the Tongue of Saiping." Master Fung declared, before the group all turned when Dojo started yelling.

"Drop what you're doing boys and girls, we got ourselves a magnitude 8.0 Shen Gong Wu alert..!" Dojo exclaimed while slithering out one of the buildings, carrying the Scroll.

* * *

"The Fountain of Hui has just revealed itself." Master Fung began as he opened the scroll, all his pupil around him. "When activated it provides unlimited knowledge."

"Sounds like a pretty handy Wu if you're doing a crossword puzzle." Kimiko commented, Alexis mutely nodded her head in agreement to this as their Master continued.

"I'm afraid by itself, it can only provide random information. But, when combined with it's Sister-Shen Gong Wu, the Eagle Scope, the 2 can be used to unlock the greatest secrets of the universe." Master Fung informed the group, making Omi want to ask a question already.

"You mean like...Why baboons have such colorful bottoms..?" Alexis blinked at this, quirking an eyebrow as she smiled.

"Actually, zhere a'he a numbah of 'easons vhy-" Alexis' mouth was then covered by Raimundo, who wasn't in the mood for a lesson about baboon butts...

"Yes, and even greater secrets." Master Fung answered Omi, just as Dojo grew to his full height beside the group.

"All aboard..!" Dojo happily said, before remembering something that Omi had yelled to the animals. "That is, if you don't mind riding a very-lazy animal."

"You a'e not lazy Dojo." Alexis comforted the dragon once they were flying through the sky. "Vhy, you a'he one of zee most active people I know..!"

Dojo smiled at the praise, before Kimiko chimed in. "Yeah, well. I just hope we get the Wu without too much of a fight. This is a new outfit..!"

* * *

Alexis sighed as she and the others looked downwards, staring in slight confusion as they entered a dump.

"It appears Jack Spicer has chosen not to show up at a battle he will most-certainly lose." Omi pointed out, before they all turned when they heard the groaning of metal. Looking around, they quickly noticed Jack atop a mound of clutter, resting inside a beat up green car.

"Wrong again, I show up at all the battles I'm certain to lose."...Oh, Jack...

"Do you even THINK before you speak..?" Wuya questioned the Evil Boy Genius, quickly then Kimiko decided to poke fun of something that had caught her eye.

"So where are your robots..? Did you program them to run away..?" Alexis couldn't help but giggle at this, going so far as to even share a fist-bump with the Fire Dragon.

"Look again and weep baby! They have you surrounded..!" Jack shouted out from over them, before yelling some rather odd words. "Junk-Bots, attack..!"

From all around them, random pieces of scrap started to move around and form into moving machines...

"Sister is weeping, but I do not think in the way Jack Spicer intended.." Omi pointed out, looking at the laughing French-girl as she held her stomach.

"Oooo dea'h lo'ah'd! I can't believe you actually did ZIS!"

"Looks like evil doesn't pay as well as it used to." Kimiko agreed in a way, heck, even Clay took a whip towards these crummy machines.

"Don't know if we should f'ah'ght 'em, or have ourselves uh garage sale..!"

As Alexis rolled around in the dirt a bit, she lifted her head a bit...Staring in slight shock at the newly formed mecha that was made out of all the smaller robots. Well...That was new..!

"Who's laughing NOW Alexis..?" Jack yelled from above as the mecha walked towards the group.

"What in tarnation..?" Clay started the question, only to stop when he and the others did the Dragon X Kumei formation.

Yet, Alexis noticed something.

"SISTER! WAIT!" Omi called out as Alexis ran between the robot's legs just as it reached out it's arms. Yet, just as Alexis had though, it stopped short when it's extension cable came to an end.

With a grunt, the Nature Dragon hopped up into the air, before flicking the connection point...Then she resumed laughing as the cable snapped, making the mecha fall forward and crumble into pieces once it hit the ground. Due to the vibrations of the mecha coliding with the ground, a TV atop one of the jump piles topped over to reveal-

"The Fountain of Hui..!" Omi pointed out happily, giving Alexis some time to catch her breath as she went over to collect the Shen Gong Wu.

"You fool..! What do you have to say for yourself..?" Wuya scolded Jack Spicer near them, the Evil Boy Genius thought about this for a bit as Alexis grabbed the Wu.

"I shoulda brought a longer extention cord..?" Jack tried while Alexis tossed the Fountain of Hui to Omi, who caught it. Then, the group watched as the Heylin-Hag and evil red-head left the scene.

Alexis' attention was went back to the group as they celebrated, making her run down in time to watch them do happy dances.

"Givin' evil a good old-fashion butt-kickin' is becomin' mah favorite sport."

"Good job summa'izing zis moment, Cher." Alexis praised the cowboy, slapping him on the back as the group continued their joyful mood.

* * *

"Sister, please, what is your secret..?" Omi begged her as the Nature Dragon walked through the grass of the training grounds, holding a bowl of bird seed in one arm while her other hand held some in the palm.

"Zhere es no sec'ah'et, mon frere." Alexis repeated, smiling as she stopped suddenly, earning a confused look from the Water Dragon...Who then stared with wide eyes when birds suddenly landed on Alexis' hand, and began pecking at the seeds. "See..? You 'ave to be patient, kind, and conside'ate to zhere feelings."

"But they are-"

"Mon frere.." Alexis warned the smaller boy, before giving him a small smile. "Zough you may zink zey a'he lazy, ve moost undahstand zat zis es zhere vay of life."

...

"Oh! Like Raimundo with his chores..?" Omi questioned, earning an odd look from Alexis as she climbed a tree.

"Uhm...Su'e...Let's go viz zat. Nov come on, eet's about time fo' ou'h dinnah." Alexis declared as she placed a few handfuls of the bird seed into some of the bird feeders, before jumping down from the tree, then began to walk back to the building.

"Yes Sister."

* * *

It wasn't until later in the evening, when Alexis was washing dishes after dinner, did anything big happen.

And by big, she meant the whole entire temple's security system going off big.

"Vhat zee 'eck es going on?.!" Alexis yelled as she ran out to see what the ruckus was about, only to see what everyone else saw.

It was a large stone statue of Jack Spice crying, with a rather nice fruit basket in his hands, as a sign laid along the front of the monument.

"Will you be my friend?"

Alexis felt her heart sadden at this sight, before finally listening to what the others were saying.

"Does he really think we'd fall for the Trojan Horse routine..?" Kimiko questioned, before she and the boys went off to chopping the statue into bits...Leaving Alexis to catch the falling Fruit Basket, a bit curious as to why the fruits were the size of people...

Hmmm...

Alexis slowly walked away from the scene, retreating in the underbrush of a nearby bush to watch what would happen next.

"I smell something moooost rotten in Denver..!" oh Omi...*face-palm*

"That's Denmark." Raimundo pointed out to the Water Dragon. "And I do two..."

"Perhaps we should post a guard to watch over the vault." with Omi's statement done, the other Xiaolin Warriors ran off...Leaving Alexis to watch with confused and shocked eyes as the bannana of the fruit basket suddenly sprouted legs, before unzipping..

To reveal a Monkey Staff-wielding Jack Spicer.

"I'm SO brilliant I sometimes scare even me..!" Jack proclaimed, before letting out a rather loud monkey laugh. Luckily he caught on, and slapped a hand over his own mouth.

The Evil Boy Genius then looked around a bit, not noticing Alexis in her hiding place, before he scampered off. Unknowingly, Alexis was right behind him.

* * *

Alexis huffed slowly as she hid in a tree beside the Vault, using the Falcon's Eye to watch what was going on inside.

Already she had to cling to the ceiling as Kimiko walked underneath them, had to hide behind a few vases as Raimundo played soccer, and sneak past her Cher as he played with action figures...

Now Jack was messing with Omi, before casting his shadows against some of the bell chimes. As anyone would predict, Omi jumped to attack the shadow as he thought it was really Jack...Only to end up giving the Evil Boy Genius just what he wanted, the Shen Gong Wu vault opening.

Alexis watched then as Jack lowered himself down the stairs before opening the slot that held the Tongue of Saiping...You couldn't imagine how shocked his face was, when the Shen Gong Wu wasn't in it's slot.

Oh no, it was around Alexis' neck.

...

Hmmm..

* * *

Jack was now muttering underneath his breath outside the Temple Gate, obviously worried.

"Oooooh man, what am I gonna do..? I can't go back to Chase without the Tongue of Saiping..!" Jack told himself, before his eyes went wide. "What would he do to me if I did..?"

..

This ended up with Jack shuttering in disgust, before he jumped when a hand suddenly contacted with his shoulder. Jack prepared to screech out, only for another hand to silence him.

"Alexis..?" Jack questioned on the hand was gone, obviously confused as to why the Nature Dragon had approached him.

Alexis was dressed up in a dark green button-down blouse, black slacks, soft-soled brown boots, a black backpack, her new charm bracelet, the Tao Choker, the Tongue of Saiping, her Ying-Yang necklace, and her heart pendent. Her hair was down with the ribbon acting as a regular headband.

"Oui, so...Vhy do you need zee Tongue of Saiping..? Vhy a'he you 'ere..?" Alexis questioned the Monkey Evil Genius, who opened his mouth to answer...However, he eyes soon feel upon Alexis' neck...

"*screech*The Tongue of Saiping!" Jack exclaimed, before pouncing on Alexis. The French-girl gave a surprised yell, wanting to fight back when suddenly- "SPHERE OF YUN!"

"VHAT?.!" Alexis squeaked out once she found herself trapped inside an invisible sphere, pounding on it's sides as Jack laughed while tossing the Tongue of Saiping in the air.

"Thanks Frenchie, I'll give Chase a thank you hug for ya..!" with that the monkey boy ran off with both Shen Gong Wu, leaving Alexis to yell in anger as she banged against the sphere.

* * *

Master Fung frowned at Alexis, who was bowing her head in shame.

"I am so so'ah'y Mastah Fung...'Ad I gone to you vhen I fi'ah'st sav Jack, zee Tongue of Saiping vouldn't 'ave been taken.." Alexis apologized again as she held onto the Serpent's Tail, the elder having used it to help Alexis escape from her prison.

"It is of little matter now, Alexis. Now, we must prepare for what is coming..." Master Fung declared, before Alexis followed him on their way to the Vault, where the others were.

* * *

"Yep...Looks like an inside job to me.." Dojo said from bellow as Alexis and Master Fung descended down the stairs.

"I don't get it...Who would go through so much trouble just to steal the Tongue of Saiping..?" Kimiko questioned, this left Alexis add on.

"And zee Sphe'ah of Yun..." Alexis quipped in, making everyone look over as she and Master Fung came into their view.

"Someone who has a plan far more evil, and the patience to unleash it when the time is right. When Monkey-Power is most powerful." Master Fung answered the question, before everyone jumped when they heard Jack's monkey screech.

"Alexis, you must go and protect the you-know-what." Master Fung declared, glancing down at the Serpent's Tail. "Use the Tail to get to where you need to go, and make sure that 'it' does not fall into the wrong hands."

"What are you guys talking about..?" Raimundo asked as they ran up the stairs, yet Master Fung didn't reply as Alexis used the Tail to phase through the walls and out the building.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she sat in the Green House, glancing at the Buddha-like statue...Before turning around and using the Falcon's Eye within her backpack to see what was going on.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't our favorite primate." Raimundo said as he and the others looked to the tail-swinging Monkey Jack, who was smirking at them as he hopped atop the branch he had been swinging from.

"Not only does he look like a monkey." Omi started, then he suddenly caught a whiff of the Monkey Boy's odor. "He smells like one two..!"

"Considering it's Jack Spicer, ANYTHING is an improvement." good job Kimiko..! Jack blinked at her, before taking a whiff of himself, and making a sound of disgust.

"Hey, hey easy on the disses..!" Jack defensively stated, now hopping down onto the ground in front of the group. "I'm here to take over..!"

"Oh yeah..? You and what army?" Raimundo questioned, and no one liked the look on Jack's face then.

"I was hopping you would ask me that..!" Jack then snapped his fingers, yet this wasn't what cause the group to gasp. "Me and my army of monkeys..!"

THAT, though, was gasp worthy.

The group then found themselves staring at the green primates that invaded the territory...

Dear god, it was Planet of the Apes all over again..!

Jack then used the Tongue of Saiping, before giving an order to the monkey horde. "Monkeys, ATTACK!"

Alexis was left to watch then as the others tried to defend the Temple-grounds...Only for them to be forced into one of the buildings on the ground, Jack screeching in victory at all of this.

* * *

This commercial break has been brought to you by Mala Mala Jong, who can be helpful with the correct Wu.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she re-entered the Shen Gong Wu vault, cursing herself a bit at this idea she was having...Yet what was she to do..?

Master Fung had told her to make sure the Heylin Seed was protected yet..Yet she couldn't just sit still while all of this happens..!

So, with the thought of protecting the group and keeping her word, Alexis ran through the bricks and the dark.

Only to stop short, at the slot holding the Emperor Scorpion.

* * *

Alexis frowned at Mala Mala Jong, who sat in the chamber containing the Heylin Seed.

"'emembah, you moost gau'ah'd zis seed until I 'etu'ah'n.." Alexis reminded the behemoth, who nodded his head as Alexis raised the Emperor Scorpion. With this as a good sign, Alexis sighed as she used the Serpent's Tail to exit the garden...And got brought into the shadows of night.

"I sound like am monkey, I think like a monkey..! I look like a monkey.!" Jack started from someplace near her, just as Alexis flew through the Temple Walls as she used the Falcon's Eye. "I AM A MONKEY!"

There was a force above them that had planned all of this, and by above, she meant above.

"'ello Chase." Alexis whispered underneath her breath, looking at the evil being that stood atop a mountain with Wuya and a few felines...

* * *

Alexis sighed as she came up to Chase Young, the man had stopped walking a few moments ago.

"I see you have come to try and understand everything, Ying." Chase Young started, all the while Wuya was watching the two from a distance, as per Chase's request.

"Non, I 'ave not."

"Then why didn't you just use the Emperor Scorpion to take the Tongue of Saiping or the Monkey Staff from the insect Spicer..?"

...

Chase smiled at Alexis' frown, something suddenly clicking in his head. "Or, perhaps, do you actually want me to find the Eagle Scope before your friends?"

Alexis bit the inside of her cheek at this, glaring at the forest ground.

"Though I do appreciate that you and I are on the same side, Ying, I must ask...Why?" Chase questioned as he began then to circle around the confused French-girl. "If you had both Shen Gong Wu, everything in your life would be must easier. After all, if you knew everything, you would use it for good."

"Oui..."

"Then, why are you helping me..?" Alexis slowly opened her mouth to answer, before Wuya gave a yell.

"The Eagle Scope has revealed itself..!" Chase smiled at this, before looking at the Nature Dragon.

"Would you like to come with me then, Ying, to make sure I get the Eagle Scope..?"

Alexis was mute at this, yet still followed the evil Overlord as she kept her head down.

"My dear, how many Shen Gong Wu are in your possession at this moment right now?" Wuya questioned the blonde, smiling a bit. "I would never have imagined Master Fung would allow you to bring so many without your precious friends to guard the-"

Wuya was then silenced when Alexis waved her hand across her face, silencing the witch as the French girl ran ahead a bit.

* * *

Chase smiled as Wuya pointed out to them a cracked open rock, which he broke without batting an eyelash. For a moment they all stared at the Wu, before Chase reached in and-

"Chase Young, I challenge you, to a Xiaolin Showdown..!" Alexis declared as she and Chase brought out the Eagle Scope from the other end of the Eagle Scope, both of their hands on it now. "No Shen Gong Vu vage'ah'ed zough..."

"Oh...? Then what will we use?" Chase Young questioned, blinking in both surprise and curiosity when Alexis pointed up to the trees and vines around them.

"Zee game es Jungle 'ace, self explanito'ah'y, ah..?" Alexis stated, staring at him with stern eyes. "Zee f'ah'st p'ah'son to 'each zee end of zee cou'ah'se vins."

"Very well then, Ying." Chase Young decided, before going back to smile at her. "Let's go-"

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

* * *

Alexis grunted as she held onto the green vine, kicking off her shoes to allow her a better grip as Chase stared at her from his own vine.

"GONG YI TAN PI!" the two exclaimed, before they began their journey.

"Ying, you keep surprising me with every turn we take." Chase declared a little ways in, Alexis glanced at him before returning to her task at hand. "But, now I am curious, do you want me to have the Eagle Scope or not..?"

"Eef you vin, I vill ans'ah you."

"Very well then, I shall keep you to your word." Chase Young stated, before yelling in surprise when Alexis suddenly scratched the vine he was using. "Ah, so that is how you wish to play then. Very well, MONKEY STRIKE!"

"'EPULSE ZEE MONKEY!"

"Rooster calling sun!" Alexis then went on auto-pilot, listening to that voice in her head as she continued to fight.

"Mosquito climbing t'ah'ee!"

"Cheetah at rest!"

"Spidah doing 'okey-pokey!"

-A few More Crazy Moves with Even Crazier Names Later-

Alexis and Chase were now gasping for breath as they came up to the last leg of the race, Wuya screaming at Chase to win.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me..?" Chase requested through his pants, smirking still.

"Oui, I am su'ah."

"Then, I have no choice but to win!" Chase exclaimed, before transforming into his beast form and clawing at Alexis' fine...Only to yell in surprise when the French-girl commanded for all the vines around him to suddenly sway out of his reach.

* * *

With grunts, the two fell to the ground at the same time due to gravity, and due to the fact that Chase's extra weight didn't help him all that much in this case-scenario.

"What?.! WHAT HAPPENED?.!" Wuya screached out, floating towards the two.

"It was a tie.." Chase Young informed her, before he looked to Alexis...Only to blink at the sight of the Eagle Scope suddenly in his sight, before he smirked. "So, does this mean I won..?"

"Non, zis joost means zat you owe me." Alexis declared as she pulled out the Shard of Lightning from her backpack.

"But, may I ask for the answer to my previous question...?"

...

"Let's joost say, I p'ah'omised an old f'ah'iend zat I vouldn't let eet get into our 'and...Yet..." Alexis said, before using the Shard of Lightning...And disappearing from Chase Young's sight.

* * *

Alexis sighed a bit as she entered the garden area one last time, having just put up all the Shen Gong Wu after dismantling Mala Mala Jong...Luckily, no one had entered.

"Yo, Nani..!" Raimundo's voice yelled out from outside, making Alexis jump up and look at him through the glass. "Come on! We gotta get the Eagle Scope before Chase Young!"

* * *

Alexis breathed heavily as she and the others ran through the forest that she had visited only a little earlier.

"Dojo, where is it...?" Omi questioned the dragon, who slithered next to the same rock that Chase had cracked open.

"It's right-" Dojo paused when he saw that nothing was inside. "Not...Here.."

"We're too late..!" Kimiko exclaimed as Alexis acted just as sad at the others. "We blew our chance to rid the world of evil..!"

"We may have lost the battle, but I have a feeling the war has only begun."

"Oui, you a'he 'ight mon frere." Alexis added in, wiping away the tear that had accumulated in the corner of her eye. "Ve vill 'ave anozah chance to get eet. I'm su'ah' of eet."

* * *

Alexis was smiling now as she watched Omi swing from the tree while under the inflence of the Monkey-Staff, enjoying his tail to it's full use.

"The Monkey Staff is most relaxing..! I do not know how I ever managed without a tail before." Omi happily said while hanging upside down, a bannana in his foot...Alexis, in the back of her mind, questioned if he was more happy about having the tail or having hair atop his head.

"When your done mind if I give it a try..? I've always wanted a tail!" Raimundo declared, Clay agreeing with him.

"I guess it must be a boy thing." Kimiko stated, only to frown at Alexis as she shook her head.

"Non, I vant a tail also."

"Now, if you would kindly look away, I feel an urge to scratch in a place where I have never scratched before." taking that as their cue, Alexis and Kimiko walked to where Clay and Raimundo were standing as Omi began to let out happy monkey noises. Both of the girls tried to turn around, only for Raimundo to cup his hands over Kimiko's eyes and Clay's hat was placed over Alexis'.

"Oh come on..! I changed mon frere Stanfo'ah'd's diapahs! Zis isn't somezing I 'aven't seen!" Alexis whined, yet she and Kimiko were still shoved away from the area.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she watered an orchid within the Green House, not even flinching when an odd light appeared right beside her.

"Did ya make sure we didn't get it..?" a girl's voice asked, roughly in her late teens.

"Oui."

...

"Thanks Mama, I knew I could trust ya." Alexis smiled at this, continuing her chore.

"Oui, vell...Joost don't go popping up in zee fut'ah' zee same time as me, ah..?"

"Well, if ah didn't, then I wouldn't have caught ya."

"You'h accent es showing."

"Oops...S-Sorry." Alexis' smile grew a bit, before sighing ever so slightly.

"You do 'ealize zat once you leave, I 'ave to 'ypnotize myself zat vay I don't 'emembah you..."

"B-But ya didn't see me though..!"

"Non, but I 'ave hea'ah'd you..."

"B-But Mama..! Please, don't erase me li-"

"No sayings please..."

"Then...J-just don't erase me, please..! I..I wanna be able to talk to you i-if I need ya..."

...

Alexis sighed in defeat, earning her a happy squeal and a hug. "Ooooh thanks Mama..! I'll see ya later, okay?"

"*sigh* Fine."

"Okay, buh-bye!" with that, the female voice then activated the Sands of Time, lighting up the greenhouse before allowing it to darken once more..

...

"Sister...!" Omi called out from outside, banging on the door a bit. "Are you going to start preparation for dinner now..?"

"Oui, I vill...Joost give me a moment..."

"Alright."

* * *

Alexis giggled a bit along with the others as she set down the coconut creme cake.

"Geez Alexis, what's gotten inta you..?" Dojo questioned the Nature Dragon, smiling up at her. "First sweet fruit salad, full-blown stuffed potatoes, t-bones..! What happened to ya?"

Alexis glanced at him as she continued to cut the cake.

"Yeah Alexis, you've been pampering us like crazy..!" Kimiko agreed as the blonde girl handed out the pieces of cake.

"Seriously Nani, what's the dilly..? Feelin' guilty about somethin'?"

"I don't knov vhat you a'he all talking about." Alexis stated as she suddenly stood up from her seat. "Anyvay, I 'ave to get zee dishes cleaned up befo'e my t'aining."

"You're...Training at night..?" Raimundo questioned with a dubious voice, staring at the French-girl with a questioning look.

"Oui, bettah to be p'epa'ed." and with that, Alexis turned on her heel and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she put down the wooden sword that she had been using, looking up at the stars above as she flashbacked.

**~Flashback~**

Alexis smiled as she walked Old-Jack into a retirement home, the Sands of Time in her hands and-

"'ey!" Alexis yelled out in shock as she was suddenly grabbed from behind, dragged into the dark of an alley. "Vhat a'he you doi-"

"Mama, please, ya gotta stay quiet."...Alexis zipped her lip at this voice, looking at the person before her. "Look, I don't have much time to explain, but ya gotta listen to me okay..? When the Eagle Scope activates, you HAVE to make sure the Xiaolin Side doesn't get it. You have to wait, or else the balance will be disrupted."

...

"Promise me Mama."

"'ow do I knov zat you a'he 'eally my daughtah..?" Alexis questioned, before the girl before her sighed as she just barely leaned into the light. Alexis saw it then.

Dark skin, pale blonde hair and...And her Blue Bird Earrings...

...

"Okay, I p'ah'omise." Alexis declared, pinkie-promising the girl before her.

"Thanks, now ya better get going back to the gang." Alexis nodded to the shadow girl, before activating the Sands of Time.

X-X

Alexis groaned as she rubbed her temple, sitting up from the grass that she had fallen back on.

"Hey, you okay kid..?" Dojo questioned as he slithered towards the Nature Dragon, before plopping next to her.

"Non...I 'ave zee vo'ah'se 'eadache...A-And mon 'ead es a bit jumbled up."

"Ya know what you need..?"

"An easie'ah life..?" Alexis joked, earning her a laugh from Dojo.

"Well, maybe. Buuu-uuut I was goin' for more of a...Spa-Day." Dojo started, before looking at the girl with big eyes. "And...Maybe, you could bring me along..?"

"Oh Dojo, es zat vhat you vhat mon ami..?" Alexis cooed as she hugged the dragon, who gave her a bashful smile.

"Maaaaybe..."

"Zen I vill call Louis, and see eef I can pull some st'ah'ings for za two of us. You 'ave to get Mastah Fung to ag'ah'ee to all of zis."

"No problem Lexi..! I'm on it!" Dojo cheered happily, giving the girl a hug, before slithering off to find the elder.

"Sugar...? Ya gotta minute?" Clay questioned as he came up from behind the French-girl, who smiled at him.

"I alvays 'ave time fo'h you Cher." Clay smiled back at this as he sat down, removing his hat as he did so. "Knov zen, vhat es on you'h mind?"

"Actually, ah'm here about yer m'ah'nd..." Clay started, frowning at the girl beside him. "What's got ya spoilin' me and the fellers l'ah'ke Granny Lily does durin' Christmas..?"

...

"Is it somethin' personal..?" Clay awkwardly questioned, only to blink when Alexis kissed his cheek.

"I vish I could tell you Cher...But I can't, you joost 'ave to t'ah'ust me, okay..?"

...

Clay gave a sigh at this, earning a small smile from Alexis as she then stood up.

"Just...Just know that, ah'm always here if ya need ta talk, okay..?"

"Okay." Alexis told him, before walking away...And then, slowly, she muttered to herself. "But somezings Cher, I can joost not tell you..."

* * *

Mayhemb; Welp, that was...Interesting...Review, and I'll see you all next time..!


	44. The Demon Seed

Mayhemb; The Demon Seed, the episode I have been waiting for. Also, my School Year has started back up, so I'm sorry if it takes a bit longer than usual for me to update.

P.S.; Did any of you know that Orchids is a Greek word meaning 'testicles'...Think about that, and re-watch the first part of the episode. You will see it in a WHOLE new different light.

* * *

Alexis smiled at Dojo, who was on her shoulder as they started to walk into the Greenhouse. Today was the day Master Fung had promised them their little Spa-Day as their early New Years Eve gift, and the Nature Dragon had to give the honor of protecting the Heylin Seed to the others.

"Remember, a Warrior must first learn to control his patience before he can control himself." Master Fung told the others as he used the 3 watering cans that he had first shown Alexis.

"I bet he writes these sayings on the palm of his hand." Raimundo whispered to Kimiko, who giggled behind her hand. Sadly though, the elder had heard them.

"No Raimundo, I write them inside my eyelids. That is why I blink so often." way ta go Master Fung...! Dojo then slithered up from inside Raimundo's shirt, before poking the boy in the nose as he spelled.

"B-U-S-T-E-D. Ooooh."

"Since you all desire something more challenging, and since Alexis and Dojo are leaving for their relaxation trip, it is time we introduce you to the greatest responsibility Alexis has here at the Temple." Master Fung started, nodding to Alexis. The Nature Dragon took this as her sign to press the button atop the statue's forehead in the Greenhouse, which rotated to show a Lit Torch and a staircase, which the others gasped at.

"Dag nard..!"

"What is that most Earthy-smell..?" Omi questioned as Master Fung gave the watering cans to Alexis, taking the torch after the switch, before he lead the group down.

"Yeah, it reminds me of Clay's boots."...Huh, good comparison Raimundo.

"How long has this been down here?" Kimiko asked the leading elder, who began his speech.

"For over 15-hundred years, monks just like you have been guarding the contents of this Vault. It is now time for you to assume the task while Alexis and Dojo are gone." Master Fung told the group as Alexis prepared to unlock the door with the watering cans, leaving Dojo enough time to say a few words.

"Believe me, you couldn't ASK for a greater honor..You're all growing up so fast, *sobs a bit* I never thought I'd see the day..!" Dojo exclaimed, pulling out a tissue to wipe away a tear and blowing his nose...Before Alexis finally stood with her back against the odd tree on the door, placing one of the watering cans on her feet, before pouring in the correct amount of water into each of the unlocking flowers.

Once she was done, she hopped down smiling. The flowers twirled just like they normally would, unlocking the door...To reveal the large dragon statue in the room on the others side. As the others gasped at this sight, Master Fung and Alexis walked in, the elder lighting the dragon's mouth with the torch. The head then slowly rose to reveal a chest, which held inside the box that Alexis spent countless nights with...Slowly then, she grabbed the box, and gave it to Master Fung.

"Behold, the Heylin Seed." Master Fung declared as he showed everyone the seed. Alexis stood with a comforting face as she gently petted the scared Dojo's head. Boy, he REALLY needed this Spa-trip.

...

Yet...Well, the others...

"It's just a little seed..!"

"Looks l'ah'ke somethin' that fell offa mah triple-double-cheeseburger."

"Tending orchids sounds more exciting..!"...Alexis glared at Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo a bit. Oh, so the she WASTED her time with this..?

"Small it maybe, but the Heylin Seed is potentially the most destructive force on Earth." Master Fung told the group, added in with a nod from Alexis. Then, once again, Omi tried to use another phrase...Tried being the key-word in all of this.

"You are both pulling on my feet."

"The Heylin Seed is not to be trifled with. It is never to be planted, or allowed near dirt, or water, or sunlight." Master Fung continued to instruct the group, Alexis looking at the box as a tingling sensation ran up her spine.

"So all we have to do is leave it in the box..." Raimundo commented, allowing Alexis to draw her attention from the seed.

"Oui."

"My kinda job." With Raimundo's final comment, Master Fung put the box back into the chest and began closing it.

"Has the power of the seed ever been unleashed...?" Kimiko questioned, Dojo and Alexis shared a look then.

"Oui, eet 'apponed 15-hund'ah'ed yea'hs ago. Nea'ly ended all life as ve know eet. Zis special vault vas built to keep za seed vhere no evil do'ah vill evah 'each eet again." Alexis informed the group, only for Dojo to start bugging out.

"This seed is SO SCARY, IT MAKES MY SCALES STAND ON END! Oooooh you never know what it's gonna do..! Oh, this seed..!" Dojo then started to hyperventilate, making Alexis have to pick him up and hold him.

"I shutt'ah to zink vhat vould 'appon, eef eet eve'ah fell into zee 'ong 'ands." Alexis told her friends, frowning at the quivering Dojo...After a few more moments of only Dojo's frightened noises filling the chamber, Master Fung softly stepped forward and placed a hand on Dojo's head.

"Yes, well..That is to say, that you must guard it with your lives." Master Fung stated as he headed towards the door, turning around to look at the temporary-guards of the seed. "The fate of the world depends on your vigilance."

Once he was out of sight, Raimundo opened the chest so he and the others could stare at the box.

"How could uh puny lil' seed be so powerful..?" Clay questioned the others, before looking at Alexis when she coughed.

"I...I knov zis may sound a bit...Vie'ah'd..But..But I vould like you all to knov zat I...I t'ah'ust you all to p'ah'otect mon mauvais (evil) seed." Alexis slowly said, and gently a worried smile crept onto her face. "But...I vould like eet eef one of you, vould p'ah'omise to gua'd eet vhile I am away."

"Nani, this seed ain't so bad..!"

"Non, eet es Raimundo." everyone then gave Alexis a confused look, forcing the Nature Dragon to glance at the box. "I...I can feel eet sometimes, as eef eet knovs zat I am zee one vatching eet...I 'ave 'ea'ah'd eet speak once, vhen I b'ah'ought zee Tao Chokah in 'ere...I nevah ooze eet in 'ere evah again..."

"Sister." Omi started as he walked forward, smiling up at the Nature Dragon. "You have my word that the seed will remain in our hands while you and Dojo are gone."

Alexis smiled back at this, kneeling down and gently kissing Omi's forehead. "Merci mon frere, zat gives me some piece of mind."

"Hey, it'll be okay Nani..! No problem-o." Raimundo declared as he gently helped Alexis stand to her full height, before he started shoving her towards the door. "You and Dojo go to your little spa-time, and enjoy yourself..! Your seed will be right here when you guys return."

"Ah, merci..." Alexis whispered, smiling down at Dojo, before walking up the stairs to get the Golden Tiger Claws. "Also, make su'h'e zat you don't let zee box out of za vault..!"

* * *

Alexis sighed a bit as she rested in the tub of mud beside Dojo, who was in a smaller tub of mud.

"Man Lexi, your brother sure has connections." Dojo commented while biting into the cucumber that had been covering his eye, smacking his lips a bit. "You know, I don't think I've ever been so...Relaxed..."

"I know vhat you mean, mon ami." Alexis replied, only to suddenly sit up at the odd sensation running up her spine.

..

...

"Dojo...Do you feel like...Somezing es off..?"

"No, why?"

..."I don't 'eally know..

"Ah, you're just being paranoid Lexi..! Ya gotta relax! After all, it's not like the others took the box out of the vault..!"

* * *

"-You mean it is out here...? Without his permission?.!" Omi almost yelled at Raimundo, who had taken the box carrying the Heylin Seed outside with them as they swam in the creek.

"He'll never know, and neither will Nani..! Besides, how hard can it be to protect a box..?" Raimundo questioned back, just as Clay got the hotdogs off the grill.

"Chow-t'ah'me..! Get 'em while you can, which won't be for long." Clay exclaimed happily, rubbing his hands after putting the plate atop the box. When he turned away, however, he missed the sight of the Heylin-Seed carrying box (and the hotdogs) falling deep into the sand. And by deep, I mean deeeeep.

"Hey, quit foolin' around guys..! Where's the box?.!" Raimundo asked Clay and Kimiko, the once sun-bathing girl sat up and looked at the spot where said object once rested.

"It was here a second ago..!" while Kimiko declared this, Omi ran to stand on the sinking spot.

"Oooooh this is MOST troublings..! The Heylin Seed is miss-" Omi then gave a yell, cutting off his sentence as he sunk into a tunnel...Where you could just faintly see the back of a digging machine created by none other than-

"It's Spicer..! He took the seed!" Kimiko exclaimed, before Clay realized something.

"And the hotdogs!" the cowboy then jumped down into the tunnel, trying to nudge past Omi, only to run around the little feller as he shouted at Jack's vehicle. "Come back here with them doggies you no-good, low-down snake..! You yellow-belly dirty-little, side-winder, AH'M GONNA GET YOU!"

Omi then looked up at Kimiko and Raimundo. "It appears that we have just...Been jacked..."

* * *

Alexis gave a small smile as she stepped out of the Golden Tiger Claw's vortex and into the kitchen, Dojo on her shoulder.

"Hey, I'm gonna go see where Master Fung is. Could you-"

"Make some tea..?"

"Please and thank you Lexi..! I'll go put up the Tiger Claws while I'm out and about." with that Dojo jumped off her shoulder, slithering through the hallways with the Golden Tiger Claws. Alexis smiled a bit at this, before turning around and starting a teapot. For a moment, she felt okay...

Then...It hit.

It was like the school bully had thrown a medicine ball into your gut, then slammed you into the wall...Finally, her stomach seemed to flip inside and turned inside and out...

...

Dear lord, what was happenin-

"THE HEYLIN SEED'S BEEN UNLEASHED!"...WHAT?.! Alexis rushed out of the room at Dojo's yell, only to grip her stomach when it gave another lurch.

Okay...This might take a while.

* * *

"Apprentices do not fear plants..!" Omi declared as Alexis stumbled out into the daylight, her face pale now as her legs quivered.

"You shall fear this one." Master Fung told Omi, just as Raimundo finally saw the Nature Dragon.

"Nani!" Raimundo shouted out, running towards the French-girl and helping her. "Nani, what's wrong..?"

"I...I don't...Don't know..." Alexis managed to gasp out, Raimundo quickly looked over to Master Fung and Dojo for an answer...Only for Dojo to suddenly have a lightbulb appear over his head.

"The Heylin Seed was originally made from the accidental fusion of Heylin Magic and Nature Chi. If I'm right, then Alexis' chi is sensing the Heylin Seed...!" Dojo's eyes then went wide as he realized something. "Which means...As Alexis keeps getting sicker and sicker, the Seeds getting closer and closer..!"

"If the Seed gets Alexis, he maybe able to use her communication with plants to find the Moonstone Locust before it activates." Master Fung stated, before he quickly picked up Alexis and looked towards the others. "We must protect the Shen Gong Wu and Alexis at all cost."

Just as Master Fung started towards the Meditation Hall, the entire area started to shake.

"Alexis, go inside and prepare to leave..!" Master Fung declared as he placed Alexis down on her feet, giving her a shove towards the Meditation Door. "We will try to hold off the Heylin Seed as long as we can. Now go!"

Alexis nodded her head at this, and managed to stumble into the Meditation Hall doors...Before they slammed shut behind her. After throwing a worried look outside as she heard everyone participating in a fight, the French-girl shook her head and made her way into the actual Meditation Hall and reached for the bell-

_**BAAAAM**_

Alexis jumped at the sound of the doors being slammed open, yelling in surprise as she watched vines snake into the Hall.

"Ohohon~ Zhere you a'he, ma petite fleur (my little flower)!" a male french-voice said from the vines, making Alexis take a defensive stance. "Now, now, come quietly...! Zhere es no chance of you vinning..!"

"ZO'AH'N VA-" Alexis tried to call out, yet stopped when a pulsating sensation erupted in her head. Alexis groaned in pain as she held her temple, only to blink when she noticed a large pink and green flower before her.

" Bonsoir! (goodnight)" with that a pinkish mist sprayed into Alexis' face, causing the Nature dragon to cough violently...Only to then faint into the vines that were already prepared to catch her. With that Gigi (what Jack named the Heylin Plant) laughed as he then slammed the Vault door's open, and extracted the Wu from within.

* * *

"This must be what had happened 15-hundred years ago..!" Kimiko stated as she and the others watched Gigi drag out their Shen Gong Wu.

"Well, we ain't about ta let some tumble-weed beat us!" Clay declared, only to gasp when he and the others watched Gigi pull out-

"Nani!" Raimundo shouted out, watching as the vines seemed to carrying up the passed-out Nature Dragon.

"It is time to kick plant butt..!" Omi shouted out, the others running past him...Only for him to glance at Raimundo. "That is, if they have them..."

The group all began climbing up the vines, yet...Well.

"Zhere es no point to resist..!" a small Gigi flower declared as it popped up beside Kimiko. "Come on, you know you can't win..!"

"You a'he finished~" when the 3rd flower was done speaking, the 3 small plants then blew a yellow/green mist at Kimiko, causing the Japanese girl to fall off.

"Su'ah'endah..!" a flower decided to bud beside Clay, soon gaining another companion on the other side of the cowboy. "Eet es ovah..!"

Then, once another bud blossomed, the 3 flower did the same thing to Clay as they did to Kimiko.

"Oh-oh-oh..! I just remembered, don't touch the flowers...There's something unusual about them..." Dojo commented from his height, only for Kimiko and Clay to realize what he meant as they tried to get back into action.

"Now ya tell us..?"

"I'm turning into a plant!" Clay and Kimiko shouted out, their legs sprouting roots as their bodies stiffened.

"Oh yeaaaah, that must be it..!" Dojo chimed, only to fall when a flower sprayed him. Luckily the dragon landed in a pot as he and Master Fung (who had also been sprayed) began becoming ferns.

"See you latah Xiaolin Munchkies..!" Gigi exclaimed from above them as he withdrew the last of his vines..

"S...Sister..." Omi whispered out, tears in his eyes. He..He had given her his word...With a sniff, the Temple-boy wiped away his tears. "It is gone for now...But it will be back."

"Looks like we're not going anywhere either." Raimundo commented while looking around him and Omi, all of the others now in their plant forms...

* * *

Gigi now smiled as he watered a plant Jack and a plant Vlad, both of whom were inside pots. The 2 buffoons had REALLY thought that he, the Heylin Seed, would just allow them to control him forever...? HA!

"Well, eet es t'ah'ime to 'e'ah'ange zee o'ah'dah of zee food chain..! From now on, de plant kingdom will be on top..!" Gigi proclaimed, laughing evilly at this while spitting on Vlad and Jack. "And, to make mah rule complete..."

Gigi then looked over to the spot slightly behind him. "Mah queen will 'elp me viz eet all..!"

Jack and Vlad both stared in shock at Alexis beside him, the French-girl having undergone a..Change...

Alexis' eyes had an odd green hue to them, as did her skin, while flowers seemed to sprout from around her head to form a crown and a choker. Then...Well.

Alexis was wearing a dress that seemed to be made entirely of rose petals, a single green vine around her waist and bare ankles as she wore no footwear.

"Beautiful, no..? Mah belle es zee flowah above zem all." Gigi praised the hypnotized girl, cupping her chin as he kissed her forehead. "And, she es zee zing zat vill ensure mah reign..!"

* * *

This commercial break has been brought to you by Gigi, the only plant Alexis will hate.

* * *

Omi smiled a bit as he and Raimundo pruned and watered their plant companions.

"Do not concern yourselves, we will care for you until you are back on your feet..!" Omi's cheerful statement however, made a certain cowboy sad.

"Ah forgot what it was l'ah'ke ta have feet...And mah Sugar.."

"You two, Clay, are looking so much better!" Omi chimed, before plucking a fruit from Clay's waist and eating it without a care. "And I admire your tasty fruit..!"

"Well, just be careful what chu go pluckin' there partner..!"

"Master Fung, tell us what to do..!" Raimundo begged the elder after he trimmed off one of the branches growing from his Master's leg.

"Remain disciplined, learn from your mistakes." that was very good advise Master Fun- "And make sure we get plenty of morning sun."

"Ugh...I never thought watering and pruning your friends would be such hard work." Raimundo complained, only for him and the others to suddenly stare at Dojo as he vibrated...Then puffed roses from his hands and around his head.

"Oooooh~ You are mooost wonderous..!"

"Yeah, I know.." Dojo replied to Omi, before he looked at him and Raimundo. "But we got bigger problems..! The Moonstone Locust has finally revealed itself. The Wu can be used to unleash a swarm of stone locust, which will devour the Heylin Seed plant..!"

"We must retrieve the Moon Stone Locust at once and save our friends..!" Omi declared, only for Dojo to add something in.

"I hope you have other transportation, I think I'm getting root-rot..." Luckily, Omi had prepared for this and brought out the-

"CROUCHING COUGAR!" within moments, the Xiaolin Monk-plants and Dojo were inside a cart as Raimundo and Omi drove the cougar. "I promise, we shall return you all to normal.

"And if not, we'll be sure to turn your top soil once a month, and keep you insect free."...Reeeeal supportive Rai.

* * *

"The Moonstone Locust has revealed itself..!" Jack's new Detecto-Bot sputtered out, making Gigi growl in frustration. Why did he make Alexis go get more water and mulch 20 minutes ago?.! He could have probably gotten the Wu by now...!

"Baaah! Moonstone Locust..! Ah must stop eet befo'e eet can dest'ah'oy me..!" Gigi proclaimed, before smiling down at plant Jack and plant Vlad. "You, mah little flowah, you will show me to ze Shen Gong Wu with mah queen, no..?"

"Uh...What Shen Gong Wu..?" Jack tried to get out of this, only to gulp when Gigi suddenly uprooted him and Vlad.

"Take me to za Shen Gong Wu befo'e ah tu'ah'n you into p'uh'lant food..!" Gigi shouted out, before showing his hideous true-form to Jack and Vlad.

"Yes Master/Whatever you say Master..!" Jack and Vlad chorused together, just as Alexis came back with the water and mulch.

"You are such a weenie...I never want to speak to you again!" the Detecto-Bot told Jack before ripping off her mouth, throwing it to the ground, and walking away...Until, that is, a vine from Alexis shot up and ripped through her circuits.

"Don't you da'he littah." Alexis growled out, making the vine flick the Detecto-Bot's remains into a recycling bin.

"Ah, come mon petite, we 'ave a world to concur..!" Gigi told the Nature Dragon, who nodded her head as she jumped off of the stone wall in Jack's backyard, and landed on Gigi's shoulder. With that, the Heylin Seed uprooted itself onto 2 large legs and began it's journey to wherever the Moonstone Locust rested.

* * *

"Maybe we should slow down, wouldn't want to get a ticket..!" Alexis' ears pricked up at the sound of a certain flying dragon's voice, turning her head towards it...

...

"Ah, mah queen, you shall stall you'h old amis while ah get zee Shen Gong Wu..!" Gigi commanded, this allowed the Nature Dragon to hop off his shoulder and into a nearby branch.

With the help of the different plants and trees, Alexis moved through the foliage with a bridge made of the canopy...Only to spot the oncoming threat to the Plant Kingdom.

"No one messes viz Mozah Natu'ah..!" Alexis screamed out, making all of the Xiaolin Monks look at her as she threw her hands up. In mere moments, a large array of vines suddenly blocked the group's path. "YOU SHALL NOT STOP OOS!"

With a smirk Alexis then turned around, leaping through the large trees. From behind, she could hear the Xiaolin Monks getting closer...

Yet..

Alexis grinned as she reached for the Moonstone Locust beneath some exposed tree-roots and-

"N...Nani..?" Raimundo whispered out as he grabbed the Shen Gong Wu the same time as Alexis, staring at the girl in wonder.

"NOOOO! NO FAIR!" Gigi exclaimed from behind the two, before Raimundo snapped out of his shocked state.

"Yo-yo-yo Nani, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown..! My Falcon's Eye for your Thorn of Thunderbolt." Raimundo told the possessed girl, who growled at him.

"I accept eet, and I Shen Yi Bu da'e you..! Mon 'ev'ah'sing Mi'ah'o'h fo' you'h Gills of 'amachi."

"First one to find the Moonstone Locust, wins." Raimundo declared, getting into Alexis' face now as they yelled out together.

"Let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

* * *

"GONG YI TAN PI!" Alexis and Raimundo exclaimed, before they both jumped down from the tall branches to look at the bubbling water below them, where the Moonstone laid.

"Falcon's Eye..!" Raimundo proclaimed, using the first Shen Gong Wu of the battle to look through the water.

"Come on Rai, you're a Xiaolin Warrior and she's a...A possessed girl..!" Kimiko stated from above, before Alexis used the Thorn of Thunderbolt.

The Wind Dragon ended up being propelled into the water, where he sat for a moment...Only to gasp when Alexis then sent a large tree toppling over him, forcing him to use the-

"Gills of Hamachi!" Raimundo then stayed submerged, leaving Alexis to jump down and use the vines to try and capture him.

"VHERE DID THAT LITTLE FOOL GO NOW?.!" Gigi yelled out from above, before Alexis pulled out-

"'EV'AH'SING MI'AH'O'H!" Alexis shouted out, and evilly grinned when she saw air bubbles rise up from the water. "Got you now, ZO'AH'N VALL!"

...

Raimundo yelled as he was suddenly shot up into the air by the thorned vines, along with-

"Tha Moonstone Locust..!" Gigi pointed out, grinning as the Shen Gong Wu flew into the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kimiko, Clay, and Omi all yelled as the Locust headed towards Alexis.

"Someone move..! I can't see a thing!" Jack demanded from behind Clay, frowning as he was missing all of the action.

Just as Raimundo was falling down, he kicked the Reversing Mirror out of Alexis' hands, making it hit the Moonstone Locust away from the Nature Dragon and onto a separate tree...Before he fell into the water.

Moments later, however, the Brazilian hopped back up at the base of the tree that the Locust was under in human form.

"Looks like, as zey say, game ovah..!" Alexis exclaimed, and pulled out- "Zo'ah'n of Zundahbolt..!"

"Oh, it's over alright...! Yet, I hope you can forgive me Nani." Raimundo started, before he brought back into the game- "Reversing Mirror...!"

"S-SACRE BLEU!" Alexis screamed out, jumping out of the way...And into the water.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Gigi yelled out in frustration as he watched a pinkish color appear in the H2O...Only to slowly fade away as Alexis rose back to the surface, looking around with a confused face.

"'uh...? V-Vhere am I...? 'ow did I get 'ere and-" Alexis was stopped when she then let out a groan, clutching her stomach once more. "Paaaaaaaaain..."

With that the French-girl just floated in the water a bit as Raimundo smiled at her, before knocking against the tree, making the Moonstone Locust fall right into his hands.

* * *

Alexis groaned as she was held up by Raimundo while carrying the Reversing Mirror and the Gills of Hamachi.

"It'll be alright now Nani.." Raimundo whispered to her, before grinning at the others as they showered him with praise and-

"Now THAT'S what I call having a green thumb..!" Kimiko jutted out from the rest, and gave Alexis a small smile when she glared at her. "Uh...No offense, Alexis.."

Suddenly through, the potted allies were smacked away by a vine coming from the True-Formed Gigi.

"Ah will not allow a BRAT l'ah'ke you to destroy all that ah have created..!" Gigi growled to Raimundo, who opened his mouth to say something but-

"Oh do not even GIVE ME ZAT!" Alexis shot back at the plant, stomping forward as she momentarily forgot about her pain. "I vaz zee one 'oo lead you to zee Shen Gong Wu, I was zee one 'oo p'ah'otected you, and I was zee one 'oo let you 'ule..!"

"Excusez-moi?.! LET meh rool..?" Gigi questioned, only to laugh suddenly. "P'ah'lease..! YOU could nevah take cont'ah'ol of all zee plants..! Oho-ahahahaaa! Silly little fleur.!"

Alexis' eye twitched at this, before nodding to Raimundo...And dove into a deeper part of the water..?

"I never could stand vegetables, you guys are SOOOO arrogant..!" Raimundo declared, before finally using- "MOONSTONE LOCUST!"

Alexis couldn't help but shutter a bit as she watched the white locusts devour Gigi until all remained, was the Heylin Seed...

"Say la vee, salad breath." Raimundo stated as he picked up the seed and placed it back inside it's box, Alexis roll her eyes a bit.

"Eeets, C'est la vie. Zat's life." Alexis pointed out as she stood up, walking over to Raimundo. "Boot, I am glad zat you vhere able to fix all of zis. I can't even imagine 'ow zee seed got out..!"

Of course, with that Alexis was being sarcastic...She had thought of a few ways it could have gotten out and-

"Sugar..!" Clay happily chimed as he wrapped his now-human arms around the French-girl, hugging her happily. "Ya don't know how much ah missed you."

"Sister..." Omi slowly whispered while walking towards Clay and Alexis, looking downwards. "I...I am sorry...I had given you my word that nothing would happen to the seed and-

"Omi.." Alexis started, noticing how the Temple-boy flinched, before she was put back on the ground by Clay. With that, she was able to get on her knees and look Omi in the eyes. "Eef you zink zat I am mad, you a'he w'ah'ong mon frere. I am 'elieved zat nozing bad 'ad 'apponed. Eef you all 'adn't gotten 'ere in time, 'oo knovs vhat t'ah'ouble zee vo'ah'ld vould be."

Omi sniffled a bit...Before slowly smiling at Alexis, who smiled back happily. "Now zen, vhy don't ve all go 'ome, ah..?"

* * *

Alexis smiled as she placed the box back inside it's rightful place, Raimundo having almost kicked it under the pretense that it was a Soccer ball only moments ago...Luckily, though, Omi had caught it.

"Uh...Nani..?"

"Oui, Raimundo?" Alexis replied as the dragon statue lowered his head, covering up the chest. Slowly then, she turned towards the Wind Dragon. "Es zhere a p'ah'oblem..?"

"No...But..Well.." Raimundo then began to rub his neck, staring at the ground they were standing on. "I...I'm sorry me and Omi couldn't do more ta help...A-And I'm sorry about going against your advice on leaving the seed here...And I-"

"Raimundo." Alexis quickly cut off the Brazilian, who looked up at her slowly. "Vhat es done, es done. Ve can't change anyzing now, and ve vhere able to get zee Seed back een eet's place. ZAT es vhat I am most vo'ah'ied about."

...

..

"Thanks Nani."

"No p'ah'oblem." Alexis declared as she and Raimundo then started to exit the Garden House, having already closed all the other doors behind them.

"Though, I ahve one question."

"Su'he, anyzing."

"Why did you dive into the water before I used tha Moonstone Locust..?" Alexis stopped at this question, before looking at Raimundo with a 'really?' expression.

"Zee d'ah'ess zat I vas vea'ing vas made of 'ose petals, and locust eat plants. Now, deux 'nd deux togezah."

...

"Ooooooh~" Raimundo chimed, smirking at the blush that rose on the French-girl's cheeks. "So, you were afraid of going, au natural around us, huh..?"

..

...

"Uh...Nani..? What are yo-HEY! HEY! NANI!" Alexis walked away from the yelling Raimundo, who was being held upside down by a vine. "THIS AIN'T FUNNY NANI!"

...

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIII!"

* * *

**~Extra~**

Alexis hummed while chopping up some fruit that she had found on the table, it was actually pretty good.

"Uh...Sugar..?" Clay softly asked as he entered the door, throwing a look to the fruit she was chopping up...Yet, this went unnoticed by her, due to her back being turned to him.

"Oui Cher?" the cowboy coughed uncomfortably as he walked up behind Alexis, hugging her while resting his chin on her shoulder.

"When do ya th'ah'nk we should tell tha others 'bout...Ya know, you 'nd me and.." Clay then stopped talking as he made a heart with his hands. "What happened durin' Christmas and all.."

...

"When Raimundo lea'ah'ns to be nice to Omi, o'h when Kimiko can put down 'er phone."

...

..

"So...Never.." Clay declared, realizing Alexis was saying all this to prove that they just shouldn't tell them.

"Oui."...Clay sighed a bit at this, before kissing Alexis' cheek. "Je t'aime."

And before Clay could respond, Omi came in.

"Oh, sister..! You are preparing the fruit that I got from Clay's waist..!" Clay's face when a bright red, as Alexis' turned a bit green...

..

...

..

X-X

Alexis finally came out of the bathroom, gasping a bit as she wiped away any vomit that was on her face. Dear lord...

This was the LAST TIME she'd eat an unknown fruit in this place, EVER!

* * *

**~Extra 2~**

Master Fung smiled at Alexis, who smiled back as the two stood before the others.

"It has appeared that due to the Heylin Seed mishap, that Alexis had decided to-"

"Give us chores..?" (Clay)

"Punish us..?" (Kimiko)

"Make us run around the Temple Grounds in our underwear..?" (Raimundo)

"Hug us?"...Everyone looked at Omi, who had the world's most innocent smile on his face it seemed...Before Master Fung continued.

"As I was saying..That Alexis had decided to help you all understand how to protect the Seed. By allowing all of you to help her guard it, full time." Master Fung declared, before continuing. "Which means that, while giving you a bit more work, Alexis will be a bit more free and allowed to join you on even the most outrageous adventures."

The group blinked at this, before smiling at Alexis.

"I 'ope I can t'ah'ust you all to 'elp me viz mon job and-" Alexis was cut off when everyone suddenly dog-piled under her, hugging her until she could breath. "Air...!"

* * *

Mayhemb; Next up, is a nice lil' New Years Chapter~ Until then, CIAO~


	45. New Years Shenanigans

Mayhemb; Ah, the New Years chapter that I've been hoping for...Okay, let's do this!

Songs Used; "Art of the Dress/Vest" (edited) by Rarity (My Little Pony) and by StarryOak on DeviantArt, "Evacuate the Dancefloor" by Cascada

* * *

The group was happily eating a late lunch, with Alexis inside the hallway talking to a person on her phone in French. Today was the 2nd to last day of the year, and only Alexis seemed to be the one not enjoying it...

"What do ya think she's sayin'..?" Clay asked the others, all of who'm shrugged..Before they all flinched when Alexis started yelling.

"I DO NOT CA'H'E! YOU SELFISH-" Alexis resumed speaking in French then, before the sound of a phone being thrown against a wall was heard. After some angry mutters and a cleansing sigh, Alexis reentered he dinning room and slammed down into her seat between Raimundo and Clay.

...

..

...

"Uhhh..You okay, Nani..?"

"Fine...!" Alexis grumbled in reply to Raimundo, before she started stabbing the once-untouched salad in front of her. She hadn't eaten anything yet.

"Are you sure sister...? You seemed mooost-" that was as far as Omi could get before Alexis slammed her hands on the table and stood up, knocking her chair over.

"I did not join zeese temp'ah'l to be inte'ah'gated..!" Alexis grumbled underneath her breath before she set back her chair and stomped out the room, before everyone looked at each other...What..Just happened..?

* * *

Alexis sighed as she meditated, the aromatherapy candles only helping a bit..

"Lexi..? Sugar? We need ta talk." Clay's voice snapped her out of her concentration, making Alexis frowned as she opened her eyes and capped the candles.

"Oui Cher, vhat is it..?" as she spoke, Alexis heard a few pairs of footsteps come towards her.

"What's gotten ya madder than a cat thrown inta tha sea..?" Clay questioned as he sat down beside the girl, who looked at him before glaring at the ground.

"Mon brozah, Ma'h'k...Zat is 'oo." Alexis replied, before the rest of the group made a circle with Alexis and Clay, along with Dojo as he sat atop Omi's head.

(clockwise; Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Alexis, Clay, Omi)

"Your brother couldn't have done anything _that_ bad...Could he..?" Dojo asked towards Alexis, who crossed her arms with a small pout.

"Oui, 'ee can..."

"Well, what did he do..?" Kimiko questioned, at this Alexis bit her lips while grasping forearms with her opposing hands.

...

..

"'ee set me up..."

"Up..? Up on what? Up on a gang-spree..? *gasp* Are you going into the mafia?.!" Raimundo asked, everyone gave him a look then.

"What..? I was just asking...?..IT COULD HAPPEN!" Raimundo defensively declared before he crossed his arms also, slowly everyone returned their attention to Alexis.

"Um...Non, zat is not vat 'ee did...(Raimundo; Oh, good.)..But..Vell, 'ee..'ee set me up on a date viz 'is buisness p'ah'tnahs' nephew..." Alexis declared, while everyone else looked over and glanced at Clay.

...

..

...

"Well...Uh...*cough*" Clay awkwardly spoke as he rubbed his neck, looking around with a nervous look. He hated this idea just as much as Alexis, yet he couldn't really go against anything family-related...

"Okaaaay...So, when is this 'date'..?" Omi questioned his sister, who sighed as she looked down at her imaginary watch.

"Iiiiiin...2 'ours.." Alexis replied, before she got up. "Meaning, I 'ave to get ready fo'h my date to pick me up...Stupid Ma'h'k..'Im and 'is egotistical.."

Alexis then began to mumble as she left to go get prepared, the group looked around. It wouldn't end that badly..Right..?

* * *

Oh how wrong the group was.

"Prepare for battle!" Omi yelled as he and the group stood guard as Jack Spicer's jet car arrived, yet were confused when it didn't attack, and just parked in front of the gate.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Jack shouted from inside the jet car, before the hood popped open. The jet car's interior was actually that of what looked like a car with 2 seats in the front, and 2 in the back now.

Jack was fully fitted into a rather nice looking black tuxedo, his goggles, a white button down-shirt underneath, a red bow tie, and a bouquet of lilies in his clenched hand...And, of course, he still wore his make-up.

"Alright, which one of you is my...Date.." Jack angrily asked as he tapped his foot impatiently, looking just as annoyed as the group. Why did his Aunt and Uncle put him up to this..?

"*sigh* I am." Alexis voice called out as she stepped out, everyone turned to her and blinked.

The girl had never been fond of female formal wear, and would have much rather worn a formal vest and nice slacks..But noooooooo her BROTHER had to force her to wear a dress.

The dress was rather sweet and simple, a nice light blue to complement her blue-bird earrings. Completed with thin straps and a sweet-heart neckline encrusted in dark blue gems, a hem-line that reached to her knees, and a white sash that went around her waist and ended up with a curly bow along her back. Her hair was in small curls and pined up with a light pink carnation, in her hands was a white purse, and across her neck was a diamond choker.

Muttering a small prayer under her breath, Alexis calmly walked over to the group in the black heels she had forced upon her feet, before bowing to the group a bit.

"I vill be back soon...I 'ope..."

"Come on, let's get this over with." Jack grumbled under his breath as he lead Alexis to the jet car, Kimiko quickly grabbed Alexis' wrist and looked into the taller girl's eyes. All the while Clay side-stepped them and took Jack to the side, gripping the front of the frail boy's jacket.

"You hurt or t'ah'ry anyth'a'n with mah Sugar, and ah'll-" Clay then bent over and whispered something into Jack's ear, the evil boy genius' eyes went wide as he started to shake a bit before making his way to the car.

"If you need any help, just call okay..? We'll be right there if you need us." Kimiko whispered to her elder, who nodded her head before giving a hopeful glance to the others, who gave her ones in return. Then, with a sigh, Alexis walked off to what she was sure to be, the worst date of her life.

* * *

Jack uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck as the car went onto autopilot, taking them to the restaurant where his parents and aunts, along with Alexis' brother and Mark's date, were supposed to be.

"Uh...Here." Jack grunted as he handed the bouquet to Alexis, who blinked in surprise at them, only to grip their base and sniff the delicate flowers.

"Merci..." Alexis whispered out, Jack glanced at her before looking back towards the sky. Both of them praying that this wasn't going to end badly..

* * *

Alexis uncomfortably scooted in her seat, looking around a bit with a nervous glance. She and Jack were sitting at a table meant for 10 people...But, the two were alone.

The restaurant itself was amazing though. Golden and blue walls with pictures of Greek mythology it seemed, panels of a nice sky were anchored onto the ceiling, and the tables seemed to be made of polished white wood. The napkins were a golden fabric, the silverware was also a rather gaudy golden color, silver gauntlets were placed before them, and the centerpiece of the table was a over-the-top (you guessed it) golden candelabra.

They had been there for 14 minutes already, alone..

"Zey a'h'en't coming.." Alexis bluntly stated, Jack rolled his eyes a bit.

"What was your first clue..?" Jack questioned, before their male waiter came up to them.

"Miss Nanise, Mister Spicer, I have been asked to inform you that the others of your party will not be able to make it this evening. But they told me to tell you both, to get dinner on their behalf." the waiter declared, before walking off to go help another table.

"Well, as long as we're here right..?"

"Oui, but..Can ve get a smallah table..? P'ah'aps a booth..?" Jack blinked at this, before shrugging a bit. The idea wasn't to much of a trouble...

* * *

The booth was a bit more comfortable, if the two of them would say. Red velvet cotton-stuffed seats, marble counter, glass cups, silver napkins, and regular silver silverware adorned the table along with their menus.

"Hello once again Miss Nanise and Mister Spicer, what may I get for you this evening..?" their waiter asked as he held his pen and pad at the ready, that was when the most strangest thing happened..

Alexis smiled at him and responded, "I'll take a reuben with fries." at the same time as Jack.

...

Wait..

What..?

Alexis and Jack looked at each other, both shocked.

Jack opened his mouth to continue, "With a dill pickle on the side, and ketchup in a cup." along with Alexis.

"Would you stop copying me..?" Jack hissed to Alexis, who held up her hands.

"You a'he za one 'oo is copying me!" the waiter looked between the two, jotting the order down, before looking back towards them.

"And to drink..?" the waiter questioned the two, Alexis slowly folded her menu and gave it back to the elder man.

"I'll 'ave st'ah'wbe'ah'ies lemonade." Alexis softly spoke, Jack quirked an eyebrow at this.

"Strawberry lemonade..?"

"Oui, eet es st'ah'wbe'ah'ies in lemonade...Eet es 'azah good." Alexis confirmed to her dinner companion, who gave his menu to the waiter also.

"Uh..Same...I guess." Jack uncomfortably replied, the man nodded his head before walking away. The two enemies looked at each other, before slowly smiling a bit. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad...

* * *

"Okay, we need this- oh, and this also." Raimundo continued to say as he walked with Alexis through the store, the two originally coming here to shop for some food that they'd use for the New Years celebration at the Temple...But...Well. "I haven't had THESE babies since I was lil'...!"

"Raimundo." Alexis started, making the Brazilian stop as the food in his arms had accumulated to where he had trouble holding it all. "Ve a'he 'ear for necessity, not vant."

"Oh come on Nani, where's your New Year's spirit..?" Pedrosa questioned the French-girl, who sighed a bit.

"At zee Nev Yea'h..." Alexis declared, rubbing her temple a bit. "So'ah'y Raimundo, eet's joost zat...Ugh, I 'ave been 'aving zis massive 'eadache."

Last night, after Jack dropped her back off at the Temple, the French-girl had spent a good deal of time texting the Evil Boy Genius for a while...And yelling at her brother for making her do something that involved her wearing a dress. Honestly, those things were the thing of the devil..!

"You wanna gets some medicine or somethin'..?"

"Like I need any mo'he pills." Alexis muttered, having told the Brazilian about her pills a few weeks ago. "Zough, I zink maybe a Cold comp'ess vould 'elp a bit..."

"Okay then, I'm on it!" Raimundo exclaimed as he dumped all the things in his arms into the shopping cart, before running off to find out where the compresses were.

* * *

Kimiko smiled as she stirred the Tempura batter, happy that she could help out a bit.

"So...Do you and Raimundo 'ave any plans fo' za night..?" aaaand there Alexis goes, making things awkward.

"WHAT THE HECK?.!"

"Vhat...? Eet's a pe'fectly good question." Kimiko stared at the relaxed French-girl for a bit, before sighing.

"Uhm...W-well, I don't think so..."

"Vhy not?"

"If you haven't noticed, we're sorta stuck in the Temple today..." Kimiko pointed out, only to notice the smirk that was growing on Alexis' lips. "Oh crud..."

* * *

"Are you SURE you know what you're doing..?" Kimiko questioned Alexis, who shrugged a bit.

"Not 'eally, but I am een zee mood to expeah'iment." Alexis declared, before activating- "Fountain of Hui!"

Before to long into this exposure, Alexis pulled out her second Shen Gong Wu. "'ing of Nine D'agon..!"

Then, Alexis got split into 3, before the Fountain finally stopped.

Slowly, one of the French-girls blinked her eyes open, and looked at the other two. "One of you vill stay 'ere and cook, zee ozah get zee boys 'eady, I'll get Kimiko all set oop."

"Okay!" with that, the 3 split up to do their duties, one of them dragging Kimiko along.

* * *

"I still don't know- OW!-what you guys are planning.." Kimiko started as her Alexis was brushing her hair, the two inside the bathroom right now while the water in the tub was running. "But...I have to admit, this is a nice side of you.

"Vell, don't get oosed to eet...Zis es so'ta a...One-time zing.." Alexis softly said, before she stood up and nudged to the bath. "Take a baz, wash you'h hai'h, clean you'self, soak fo'h about 10 minutes, and zen get d'ah'essed in zee silk pajamas zat I'll leave on zee sink."

Then, without even waiting for Kimiko to reply, Alexis was already closing the bathroom door behind her.

"Uhm..Okay then.." Kimiko awkwardly whispered, before following the instructions she was given.

* * *

"Nani, ya mind telling me what your doing..?"

"Taking all of you'h mes'ah'ments." Alexis replied without missing a beat, the boys all looking at her with odd looks. "I'm making you some clozes for latah."

"Uh...Why..?" Omi questioned, just as confused as the others.

"Ve a'he going to 'ave a small dance, and I vant you all to look nice."

"But what about tha cookin' Sugar?"

"Eet's being taken ca'he of." and with that, Alexis jotted down the final measurement before smiling at the boys. "Adieu fo'h now zen..!"

* * *

The two Alexis' met up at the Vault, smirking at each other as one handed the other the Golden Tiger Claws.

"'ave fun..!"

"I vill, don't vo'ah'y." with that, the Alexis holding the Golden Tiger Claws activated then, before transporting to where she needed to go.

* * *

Imagine Louis' shocked expression when his little sister suddenly appeared in his sewing room, telling him that she needed his help like Princess Layla and Luke Skywalker.

...

"Okay then, what style of clothes are you planning for them all..?" Louis questioned his sister, who threw down a few sheets of paper with some sketches. After looking them over, the older brother was honestly surprised. "Are you dressing them up for a Ball or something..?"

"Non, a Jour des Étrennes (Day of Year (New Years) pa'h'ty."

...

..

"You know that for us to do this, we're gonna have to montage..Right..?"

"Es zhere any ozah vay viz you..?" Louis smiled at her, before he ran over to the stereo and pressed the button on the CD player. All the while, Alexis got herself prepared.

**Alexis**; Thread by thread,  
stitching it together  
Kimiko's dress,  
cutting out the pattern snip by snip  
Making sure the fabric folds nicely  
It's the perfect color and _so_ hip  
Always gotta keep in mind my pacing  
Making sure the clothes' correctly facing  
I'm stitching Kimi's dress

Alexis smiled at Louis, who winked at her as he started to work also.

**Louis**; Yard by yard, minding all the details.  
Studded tie. Don't you know a stitch in time saves nine? *Alexis nods*  
Make him something perfect to inspire  
Even though he hates formal attire  
Got to mind those intimate details,  
Even though he's more concerned with sales.  
It's Bailey-Boy's new vest.

Alexis giggled at her brother a bit, before they both continued.

**Both**; This stuff is easy  
**Alexis**; For Dojo something bright  
**Louis**; For Omi, something breezy  
**Both**; Blend color and form-  
**Alexis**; Do you think it looks cheesy?

Louis looks at her work, before shaking his head. Alexis grinned at this, smiling as she went off to work for Riamundo's attire.

**Alexis**; Something brash, will look quite fetching  
Hook and eye, couldn't you just simply DIE  
Making sure it won't look like a mess,  
Don't forget the magic in that vest  
Even though it cuts into his chest  
Raimundo will look just like the best  
I'm stitching Raimundo's vest

**Both**; Piece by piece, snip by snip  
**Louis**; Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip  
**Alexis**; Thread by thread, primed and pressed  
**Louis**; Yard by yard, I'm not stressed  
**Both**; And that's the art of the vest

~X+X~

Alexis high-fived her brother once they were all done, looking over their work.

For Dojo they had made a nice little bright red button down shirt with a golden Chinese-style vest. Omi had been given a blue with white/silver plum blossom faux-fur tripped vest, loose black slacks, and a black ribbon belt. Clay was made a nice tan vest, a pale mint green tuxedo shirt, dark brown slacks, and black boots.

"I zink ve should svitch mon Cher's shirt..." Alexis told her brother, who looked at it...Before tossing it aside, and replacing it with a white one. "Bettah."

"Then I wrapped up your's, Kimiko's, and Raimundo's clothes already." Louis stated as he gave his younger sister a bag, smiling at her. "Now after we pick everything up, I have to go. I'm having dinner with the family, after all.

"Oui, I now, tell evahyone I said bonjour."

"Will do~"

Once the 2 wrapped up the last of the clothes, Alexis hugged her brother, before using the Tiger Claws once more and jumping through the vortex.

"Maybe I should have told her she still had her sewing gear on..." Louis muttered to himself, smiling a bit once he thought over it. "Oh well, she'll figure it out."

* * *

Raimundo, Omi, Dojo, and Clay were all watching as Alexis suddenly entered the room.

"I 'ave zee clozes." Alexis softly declared, before giving Clay, Omi, and Dojo's theirs. "Raimundo, I vill 'elp you viz you'ah's and-"

Alexis stopped when she heard Raimundo snickering. "Vhat..? Vhat's so funny?"

"N-No offense Nani...Pff..B-But what's WITH your hair..?" Raimundo questioned, earning an even more confused look from Alexis as she walked over to a mirror in the room.

"Vhat a'he you talking abo-" Alexis suddenly yelled in surprise when she saw her reflection. Her hair was kept up in a tight bun using a measuring tape, a pin-cushion along her neck as a choker, and her bright pink sewing glasses on. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

Alexis then ran out of the room, covering her face in embarrassment.

...

..

"Uhh...I'm just gonna...Go try on my new clothes then." Dojo awkwardly said, slithering away.

* * *

The sewing-equipment wearing Alexis ran into the once-cooking Alexis, all the food was done so- "'ing of zee Nine D'ah'agons..!"

The two then became one, with the Alexis remaining wearing the sewing attire...With a sigh, she undid the bun atop her head, and took off the glasse-

"Uh...Nani..?" Raimundo's voice said as he then entered the hallway, rubbing the back of his neck. "Look..I-I'm sorry if I..Ya know, hurt your feelings..."

"Eet's okay mon frere, you didn't mean eet." Alexis slowly said, giving a small smile. "Knov zen, vhy don't I 'elp you viz you'h clozes."

"I am perfectly capable of getting changed myself."

"Do you knov 'ow to put on a cummahbund (a broad waist sash)?"

...

"Zat es vhat I zought." Raimundo stuck his tongue out at the French-girl in response, allowing Alexis to grab it and continue to hold it as she lead the flailing Raimundo out of the room.

* * *

Alexis grinned as she handed herself the package containing Kimiko's clothing, only to run back to Raimundo...

The French-girl couldn't help but give a joking cat-calling whistle to the Brazilian.

Dressed up in a rather flattering white button down shirt that seemed almost tissue thin, a black gilet (is a sleeveless jacket resembling a waistcoat or blouse) with red patterns sown into it, and red flamenco-like pants.

"Yeah, I know." Raimundo nonchalantly said, strutting over to take a look at himself in the mirror. "I'm hot..!"

Alexis rolled her eyes as she watched the Wind Dragon flex in the mirror, giggling behind her hand a bit.

"Hey, aren't you gonna dress up a bit Nani..?"

"Oh I vill, don't vo'ah'y." Alexis then held up a golden folded piece of clothing in her hand. "But fo' now, come 'ere, I need to put on you'h cummahbund."

* * *

This commercial break has been brought to you by the secondary characters, may you live on, even though almost no one remembers your names...

* * *

Kimiko smiled as she allowed Alexis back into the bathroom, the Japanese-girl twirling in her new dress.

The dress was a lovely grape purple with lavender accents, the fabric folding like pieces of origami, yet it was still easy to move it.

"Alexis, I take back EVERYTHING I said about you having tacky taste in clothes. These are soooo cute..!" Kimiko chimed, looking at herself in the mirror as Alexis then pulled out red flats, make-up, a chair, and a silver rose.

"Merci, now 'ere." Alexis started as she set down the chair for Kimiko. "Ve 'ave to get you'h make-up done."

"Alexis, I think I can do my own make-up an-" Kimiko then paused when she noticed something. "Wait...What if the boys need to use the bathroom?"

"To bad fo' zem, zen."

_**BANG BANG BANG**_

"Hey..! Are you two gonna be DONE anytime soon...?" Dojo yelled from the other side of the door, making Alexis quirk an eyebrow.

"Vhy...? You 'ave you'h littah box..!"

"Oh...Right...Sorry." Alexis and Kimiko then looked at each other, giggling a bit at the dragon's forgetfulness.

* * *

Alexis smiled as she finished the final curl in Kimiko's hair, letting only 2 pieces frame the Japanese-girl's face while the rest cascaded softly down her back. Her eyes adorned with light silver eye shadow, her cheeks with just the right shade of pink.

"Zhere, finished." Alexis sighed out after adjusting the silver rose, tucking it behind the younger girl's ear. "Now zen, I 'ave to get 'eady also, so...Adeiu."

"Bye and...Alexis..?"

"Oui?"

...

"Thanks...For everything you've done today." Alexis blinked at this, smiling to herself as she walked off.

* * *

Alexis huffed as she met up with her copy that had helped Raimundo get dressed, before they became one.

Great!

..

Now, all she had to do, was get dressed for New Years.

* * *

"Paaaaaaaar-taaaaaaay!" Dojo cheered as he slithered through the brightly decorated room, the room already having the teen boys in the room..."Heeeeey, where's Kimiko and Alexis..? I woulda thought they'd be gettin' it down by now..!"

The boys looked just as confused as him, shrugging their shoulders.

"Hey, where's the party..?" Kimiko asked as she stepped inside the room...Each boy wanted to just take a picture of Raimundo's face when he saw Kimiko walk in. It went from a shocked jaw-drop, to a closed mouth blush, to him then opening his mouth and closing it as he tried to figure out what to say.

"Glad to see zat mine and mon frere's fashion es a 'it." Alexis chimed as she also walked in, Omi quirked an eyebrow at her attire.

"Sister...Why are you wearing boy's clothing..?" Omi's question caused Alexis to look down at herself, feeling only a tad bit insulted.

She was wearing a white long-sleeved button-down shirt, a red velvet vest, black slacks, a black tie with golden accents, her blue bird earrings, a gold watch, and black dancing shoes. Her hair was in a curled high ponytail, 2 pieces framing her face ever so slightly.

"I was nevah good viz d'ah'esses." Alexis nonchalantly replied, before looking at her watch. "I only 'ave a little t'ah'me actually, I 'ave an appointment fo' an hou'ah' o'h so..."

"Why..?" Kimiko asked, curiously watching the French girl.

"Buisness..."

"Does it have anythin' to do with your brother and that whacked-out date he set you up on..?" Raimundo added in, Alexis gave a thoughtful look at this.

"Pa'tially...But don't vo'ah'y, eef I'm a bit late I'll ooze zee Sha'd of Lightning to get some mo'he time to ooze zee Goldon Tigah Claws to get 'ome before midnight."

"Well then, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Dojo declared, hopping over to the stereo and turning up the volume. "PAAAAAAAAAAARTAAAAY!"

* * *

Alexis giggled a bit as Clay walked her to the Shen Gong Wu vault, the Nature Dragon having changed into more formal attire.

A red shirt that had the words "I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way" written in purple, black jeans, dark purple high-tops, a black tote bag, her blue bird earrings, and all her necklaces. Her hair was in a down ponytail, using the blue ribbon.

Alexis had deemed it to be time for her to leave on her business trip, yet not after snapping a few pictures of Raimundo and Kimiko attempting to dance.

As it turned out, their dominate personalities got the better of them in this category.

"Ah still don't understand why ya can't wait for t'a'morrow Sugar." Clay commented as he watched Alexis pull out the Shard of Lightning and the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Because Cher, I made a p'ah'omise. 'nd you know 'ow I am viz p'ah'omises." Clay sighed a bit at this, only to smile at the French-girl.

"Yeah, ah do." Clay declared, before softly kissing the French-girl's forehead. "Just...Be careful a'h'lright..?"

"Oui, I vill be." Alexis said, before activating the Golden Tiger Claws and stepping into the portal.

* * *

Alexis smiled as she exited the vortex and-

"LEXI!" Jack cheered, hugging the girl once the vortex opened in his basement.

"Oh, bonjour mon ami..!" Alexis chimed back, hugging the boy as she patted his back.

The two had agreed that they could be friends, but only OUTSIDE the Shen Gong Wu stuff...

While inside, well..

That was unpredictable really.

Thankfully, sorta, Wuya had left to join Chase Young. So they wouldn't be found of their secret rendezvous.

"Okay, I already set up the game system and I set the alarm clock for an hour and a half. That should give us enough time, and let ya get back to that Temple before midnight...Right..?" Jack questioned the girl as the two walked around a bit, Alexis nodding her head. "Great and- Oh...Did you bring them..?"

"Of cou'ah'se I did~" Jack then gave a happy squeak at this, grinning as Alexis pulled out a plastic container from her tote containing-

"CUPCAKES~!"

* * *

Jack and Alexis got were glaring at the TV, glaring a bit as they played Dance Central.

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_  
_Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_  
_(Everybody in the club)_  
_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_  
_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_  
_(Everybody in the club)_  
_Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground_

_Oh, my body's aching, system overload, overload_  
_Temperature's rising, I'm about to explode_  
_Watch me, I'm intoxicated, take in the show, ah_  
_It's got me hypnotized, ah, everybody step aside_

"You wanna order some pizza after this round..?" Jack managed to yell over the loud volume of both the game, and of the cheering Jack-Bots.

"Maybe, but I-"

"_JAAAACK! JACK SPICER! The evilest boy genius of them all! Jaaaaack, Jack SPICER! He's right now gettin' a cal-_" Jack quickly paused the game, rushing over to the phone and picking it up.

"Hello...?" Jack's expression then suddenly turned a bit soured when the people on the other line spoke "What the heck are YOU guys calling about..?...NO! No you can't come over!...ESPECIALLY you..I-"

**_Diiiiing-Dooooong_**

Jack's eyes dilated when the doorbell rung, glaring at the phone."You guys are here already...?...DANG IT KATNAPPE!"

Alexis' felt her eyes dilate also at the mention of the name, quickly rummaging through her bags for her allergy pills as Jack hung up the phone...Before turning around and looking at the French-girl.

"They're here..."

"'oo..? 'OO's 'ere exactly?.!" Alexis exclaimed with just as much fear as Spicer, who bit his thumb as he recalled everyone.

"Tubbimura, Katnappe, Le Mime, and Vlad..." Jack stated, only for them both to flinch when they heard several sets of feet approaching.

"Why a'he zey 'ere?.!" Alexis whispered to the evil boy genius, staring at the door as she dug around her bag for the Tiger Claws. True, she had about half an hour still to spend...But...Well, this was a different case-scenario.

"I don't know I-"

"COMRADE JAAAAA-AAACK!" Vlad exclaimed as he threw open the door, grinning as he and the others flooded the room. "How are you and-"

...

Everything became eerily silent once the 4 other villains noticed Alexis.

...

..

"MEOW!" Katnappe yelled out, pouncing on Alexis, who preformed Repulse the Monkey. Katnappe was then thrown into the bathroom, which Alexis quickly locked behind the feline's entrance. "Hey! LET ME OUT! It smells like JACK in here!"

"Zen vhy a'he you 'ere?.!" Alexis asked, gawking in confusion at the door.

"Because~ It's SO much fun ta mess with the whiny lil' dweeb."

"You know zat vizout zat 'whiny lil dweeb' as you put eet zat none of you vould know each ozah, none of you vould be even CLOSE to vo'ah'ld domination, and none of you would even KNOW about zee Shen Gong Vu!"...Katnappe went silent at this, even going so far as to quit scratching the door...

...

..

"Are those cupcakes..?" Tubbimura questioned, noticing the Tupperware on the table.

"Oui/Yeah." Alexis and Jack replied, only for the evil boy genius to yell at the 3 other male villains as they then gorged on the treats.

...

Well, this was an odd turn of the night. Slowly Alexis shuffled towards her bag, and nervously gulped when a large shadow fell upon her. Turning around ever so slightly, she found herself staring up at the cupcake eating Tubbimura.

"And where exactly do you think you are going, mighty Dragon of Nature..?"

"Da, we are not done with you yet." Vlad declared as he stomped over with Le Mime, only for one of the most weirdest moments to suddenly occur.

"JACK-BOTS! HOLD DOWN THE MEN!" Jack exclaimed, the robots quickly activating and restraining the boys..."Also, get Kitty-Litter outta the bathroom."

~Few Moments Later~

Jack looked from the 4 sitting villains, to the awkwardly standing Alexis. Oddly enough, it was now 28 minutes until the alarm would ring...

"Look, I know this is SERIOUSLY weird, but me and Lexi have sorta a...Friendship outside of battle." the 4 villains were about to yell at the Evil Boy Genius, only to close their mouths when the Jack-Bots pulled lasers out on them. Alexis couldn't help but enjoy the karma in that..."And, so, outside of the Shen Gong Wu stuff, we can sometimes hang out. For example, right now. Which then brings me to this conclusion, YOU GUYS CAN'T FIGHT IN MY BASEMENT! I can't tell you all how many TIMES I've had to rebuild this place because of the stupid Xiaolin Monks!...No offence, Lexi."

"Eh, none taken." Really Alexis couldn't argue with the boy, the gang DID sorta break into his house a lot...Well more than needed to, at times.

"So, from now until Frenchie steps out of this place, NO FIGHTING...Unless it's about or during video-games, then I guess that's acceptable. Okay..?" Jack questioned, and slowly the villains agreed. This allowed Jack to send his Jack-Bot's off the villains...Yet, they still weren't out of the room. They were VILLAINS after all.

"So...'oo vants pizza..?" Alexis asked, jutting a thumb towards the phone.

* * *

"I still nevah undahstood vhy I'm alvays the one taken captive.." Alexis softly said, she and the others now munching on pizza.

Pepperoni for Tubbimura and Jack, Anchovies for Katnappe, Ham and Pineapple for Alexis, Bacon and Onion for Le Mime, and Red Herring for Vlad.

"It's because you're weak."

"Excuse-moi..? 'oo joost z'ah'ew you into za baz'oom?" Katnappe and Alexis then glared with each other.

"Please, you only did that because I LET you."

"Oh, 'eally?"

"Yeah, and I-" Katnappe then let out a yell when Alexis took her right ankle and shoulder, then threw her into the bathroom, and locking her in it once more. "Okay, okay, you aren't PHYSICALLY weak...Sorta.."

Alexis seemed a bit more understanding of this answer, and unlocked the door. "Okay, zen vhy..?"

"It's because, you t'ah'ust people to easily, little Alexis." Vlad pointed out, scarfing down another sliver of cheesy goodness. "You are like person who takes in wolf because it has a limp."

...

"Uhm...Right.." Jack awkwardly agreed, just as wielded out by the saying as much as the others. "Plus, you also know the joys about being bad..! I mean, how often have you turned against the Xiaolin side anyway, huh..?"

...

Alexis had to admit, this was a good point proven. "B-But I vould nevah completly tu'ah'n..! I vas hypnotized and t'ah'icked fo' zee most pa'h't!"

"Then what about the Black Viper stuff..?" Yet another good point provided by Spicer...Man, he was on a ROLL today..!

"Zat vas so I could get Jessie to join 'er brozah..!"

"Sounds a bit like a villain-scheme to me, hai." Tubbimura declared, Le Mime adding in a nod of his head.

"Vhat?.!"

"You do things for personal interest in own way, without consulting others, hai."

...

Damn.

"Plus, you're mentally weak." Katnappe stated as she walked back to the table, flipping her hair as she did so. "After all, like you've said, you're often hypnotized or tricked to be evil."

...

..

"Okay then, how about me..?" Katnappe questioned, folding her hands a bit. "What're my worst traits, even though I'm puuuur-"

"Zee puns, zat es you'h vo'ah'st t'ah'ait." all of the boys couldn't help but laugh at the looks of seriousness on Alexis' face, and Katnappe's glare of anger.

* * *

"Dang it Le Mime!" the group couldn't help but laugh as Jack's annoyed expression as he threw his cards in the air. "How the HECK do you win EVERY STUPID HAND?.!"

The mime simply shrugged, before taking all the pieces of candy and goodies from the center of the table and drawing it near him...Yet, at the last moment, he gave a cupcake to Alexis.

"Ah, merci Le Mime." Alexis awkwardly said, feeling a bit creeped out when the mime threw her a wink. "But, I 'ave a boyf'ah'iend so...Uhm..Yeah."

"By the way, isn't your little boyfriend worried about you being her-"

_Bzzzz Bzzzz Bzzz_

Jack whined a bit as the alarm suddenly cut off Katnappe, their time was up.

"Vell, I guess zat es my cue to go zen.." Alexis softly said, throwing in a sigh while getting out of her seat...Yet, she showed the group a smile as she slung on her tote bag (with Tupperware inside). "I 'ave to admit, I 'ad a lot of fun...!"

"Da, we should so zis again sometime. When Shen Gong Wu are gone."

"Hai, it would be great fun to have another Dance Central tournament with you, Alexis-san." Le Mime added in a nod of the head, kissing Alexis' hand with a bow...Before they all turned to Katnappe.

...

..

"Fine, you weren't THAT bad to hang out with...For a short time."

"So, same time again next yea'h..?" Alexis asked, smiling a bit at the looks she received.

"If we're still stuck together, Lexi." Jack declared, slapping hands with the French-girl and fist-bumping her.

"Oui." Alexis said, turning to the side as she opened a vortex.

"Remember Alexis-san, you promised us the cupcake recipe!"

"I vill give eet to Jack, 'e'll give eet to you fo'h me!" then with that, Alexis jumped through the vortex as the group waved at her.

...

..

"So, anyone for a second round..?" Jack questioned the others in the room, waving a deck of cards.."NOT YOU LE MIME!"

* * *

Alexis giggled as she and the other monks (and Dojo) sat in the garden with a few glasses of sparkling grape juice...As it turned out, Alexis COULD have gotten some wine...But, well...

You know, being under aged and all.

Plus, Alexis wasn't really at her 'best' when she sipped wine...

So, here they were, listening to the radio and-

"Guys..! Countdown!" Kimiko exclaimed, grinning as she and the others looked up the sky.

"5!-"

Alexis giggles as Clay slung an arm over her shoulder, and out of the corner of her eye she noticed Raimundo hold Kimiko's hand.

"-4!-"

Omi was bouncing in his spot with anticipation, watching Dojo work.

"-3!-"

Dojo was right now setting up the fireworks, standing at ready to LIT THOSE BABIES IN-

"-2!-"

Master Fung smirked as he watched over the group, chuckling at the looks on their faces.

"-1!-"

The Xiaolin Warriors then clinked glassed together.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

Dojo lit all the fireworks, shooting them into the sky in an array of colors.

"Bonnes années, Cher. (lously translates to "Happy new years, darling/honey/sweetie)" Alexis whispered to her cowboy, kissing him before downing the cup of sparkling grape juice.

"Happy New Years Sugar."

"The New Year has finally come..! HUZZAH!" Omi cheered, laughing happily after drinking the grape juice.

"This is the last time we give Omi ANY kind of alcohol or it's substitute, next time we give him plain grape juice." Raimundo declared, watching as the Temple-boy spun around. "I'm pretty sure he's drunk, in a way..."

"Shhhh..!" Kimiko whispered, videotaping all of the events around her. "This is SO going online."

* * *

"You guys ready...?" Kimiko asked as she held up a hat filled with paper clippings, grinning at the others.

They were all playing a game where they had written their New Years resolutions on scraps of paper, and placed it in the hat. Then, once they picked a piece of paper, they were to figure out whose resolution belonged to who.

"Ready..!"

With that, Kimiko tossed all the papers into the air, each one of them snatching a piece of paper. The group was quick to give back their resolution to who they belonged to, all but Alexis, who had gotten her own.

While they were conversing, they each picked up on the other's resolution.

Kimiko wanted to help her dad make a new game, Clay wanted to try (key word there) and eat less, Omi would "vainly" attempt to be less glorious, and Raimundo stated that he would try (still key word) to prank Omi less...

"Hey Nani, what's your resolution..?" Raimundo questioned, only to frown when Alexis responded by zipping her lip. "Man, you're no fun..."

* * *

Alexis sighed as she looked at the torch next to her, then down at her paper.

"I vow to tell the others the truth about what I have been doing behind their backs."

..

...

Without even batting an eyelash, Alexis threw the paper into the torch's flame.

Who listened to their New Years resolutions anyway..?

* * *

**~Extra~**

Alexis hummed as she washed the dishes from last night, blinking in surprise when she suddenly felt her pocket vibrate. Quickly she whipped off her wet hand and reached into her pants to pull out her mobile device. Flipping it open, she was only partially surprised to see it was a text from the Evil Boy Genius.

"_Last night was great, and others think I'm a bit cooler because I invited you into my house without panicking about you beating me up..! HA! I know you'd never do that to me...Well, outside battle, of course...Anyway, did ya see the video of Omi twirling around like a drunk on the internet..? Oh, before I forget, thanks for the recipe, Tubbi gave me a bear hug but...Eh, I got it too so, worth it..!_

_-With Evil Thoughts, J.S., E.B.G._"

Alexis smiled a bit at this, the two of them HAD to use acronyms for their names so the others wouldn't find out. Quickly she texted back.

"_Last night wasn't great. It was AWESOME! I really was serious about doing it again next year, and I'm glad that you're getting a bit more respect hun. Ya deserve it...Sorta. And you're right, I wouldn't hurt you for the fun of hurting you. That ain't me...! Also, I didn't have to see the video, I was THERE! So HA! Your welcome for the recipe, and hope ya didn't get hurt from the hug. _

_-With delicious food, A.A.N., D.O.N._"_  
_

Once she clicked back the 'send' button, she slipped the phone back into her pocket and-

"Who are you texting, Sister...?" Omi questioned from behind, making the French-girl jump in surprise. Once she calmed down her panicking heart, she looked at the Temple-Boy.

...

"Mon brozah Louis, I vas zanking 'im fo'h 'elping me viz making za clozes." Alexis quickly declared, not entirely telling the boy a lie. Earlier she had texted her brother a thank you, and she was actually awaiting his reply...

"Oh...Okay..!" Omi chimed, before jumping up onto the counter and hugging Alexis around the neck. "I must thank you Sister, for making this such a joyous event last night...!...Though, I am still a bit confused as to why there is a video of me on the Inter-Web..."

Alexis giggled at this, rolling her eyes as she hugged Omi back. Hmmm..Maybe next New Year, she'd have to stick around juuuuust a bit longer.

* * *

Mayhemb; Well, I hope you enjoyed the giggles and laughs..! I enjoyed making this chapter, as I will the next. But, I would find it great if I give you a single-line sneak peak as to the special 2(or 3)-chapter events of chapters 50 and 51 (heck, maybe even 52 if I have to). Between now and then, I'll be giving you the single-line sneak peaks, so I hope you enjoy them..!

~(first of the many) Sing-Line Sneak Peak(s)~

"Ah'm Angeline Bailey, and this here's Ben Tohomiko...We're, sorta, here ta prevent yer deaths.."


	46. The New Order

Mayhemb; The New Order from a rather odd perspective, to say the least...I hope you enjoy, especially the flashbacks..!

You'll understand soon.

* * *

Alexis groaned a bit as she reviewed her predicament, hitting her head against the hard surface beside her. Dear lord, how did this all happen..?

...

Well, she figured, that it all started from earlier today...When she and the others had been looking for the Shen Gong Wu called the Wushu Geyse- No...Wait...

In a way, it all started when she and the group were training earlier that day, talking about how easy it was all getting...That was when they had let their guards down, for the most part.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

Alexis huffed as she and the others trained, Master Fung watching them.

"Jack's no threat anymore...! No Wuya, no Jack-Bots, just a big One-Eyed loser..! We kicked his butt!" Raimundo told their Master, recalling the previous events that had happened. The group had successfully gotten the Shengarro from a cave without having to do a Showdown.

"The map of evil may have changed, but that does not mean there is no longer any threat."

"Vise as alvays, Mastah Fung." Alexis whispered, continuing in her spot between Raimundo and Clay.

"There is still Chase Young." Omi declared from the other side of the branch, before being followed by Kimiko, who was between him and Raimundo.

"And now Wuya is with him, that will only make him stronger..!"

"You may have beaten Chase Young once, but he was not defeated. To eat rotten egg-rolls once is difficult, to eat them twice...Is another thing."

...

Uhm..What...?

"What's that mean..?" Clay questioned as Master Fung walked above them, the Xiaolin Monks continuing their sit-ups atop a roof as their elder walked along a branch.

"Who knows..? Just do what I do." Dojo commented from the other side of Clay. "Smile and nod."

Alexis giggled at this, before noticing that Master Fung signaled them that they were done training for now. Quickly the French-girl got up, stretching her legs a bit, before jumping off the roof and landing on the ground with a grin.

"Vell, I'm going to go sta'h't loonch..!" Alexis chimed, waving to the group as she walked off to the kitchen. Her dad had sent her a few new recipe books, and she was SERIOUSLY PUMPED and-

_bzzzz bzzzz_

Alexis blinked in surprise at the buzzing of her phone, flipping it open...To see Jack had texted her.

"_Hey Lexi, don't mind me 'kay..? This'll be really quick. I'm right now making sure Cyclops isn't drinking from the toilet, so here's my question. Does the Sphere of Yun do anything cool...?_

_-J.S. E.B.G_."

Alexis blinked at the message, thinking back to the nights of when she and Raimundo had studdied their butts off...Hmm.

"_Yeah, I think...If I remember correctly, it gives the person using the Sphere the powers of whoeveri s inside of it...Why..?_

_-A.A.N. D.O.N_."

Of course Alexis didn't think twice about this message, her guard being down and her trust of Jack being a bit...Well, over trusting...

"_Oh, no reason. Just coming up with a few plans is all. Anyway, THANX! XD_

_- J.S. E.B.G._"

...

Alexis ignored the odd heavy feeling in her stomach, passing it off as hunger. This only more motivated her to get to the kitchen, the recipes awaited and-

"ALEXIS! SHEN GONG WU ALERT!" Kimiko yelled out to her, making the French-girl groan in annoyance. STUPID DISTRACTIONS!

* * *

Alexis smiled as she and the others rode through the high clouds, this was such a nicer ride than their ones through the Chinese Mountains in the previous Shen Gong Wu~

Kimiko was wearing a yellow shirt with orange buttons, an orange bow at the neck of said shirt, orange gloves, orange pants, and yellow with orange accented shoes. Her hair was in two pigtails using orange ties. Alexis, however, was wearing a Bugs Bunny t-shirt, blue jeans, black combat boots, black leather gloves, all her necklaces, and her blue bird earrings. Her hair was in a high ponytail, using the blue ribbon.

"According to my tongue, which, by the way. Has a coat thicker than a woolly mammoth.." then, as if to prove them of any doubts, he showed them his tongue..."The Wushu Geyser is in sight..!"

"Where..?" Kimiko questioned, trying to see through the sea of clouds.

"Somewhere in the sand..!" Dojo replied, earning rather relieved looks from the others.

"That shouldn't be so hard to find." then, as if to prove Raimundo wrong, they broke through the cloud-layer to show a dessert..."In a life-time.."

**~Few Moments Later~**

"Uh-oh, I think I've spotted it...!" Omi told the group, running to the top of Dojo's nose to see.

"Why 'uh-oh'...?" Clay asked for the group, just as they saw what Omi started to point to.

"Because Chase Young has spotted it first." Oh yeah, uh-oh...Then, Omi glared at the Evil Overlord. "I believe that is ours...!"

"I like your spunk little one." Chase started out, already he and Omi were getting in the zone. "Care to try to take it from me?.!"

Quickly the group landed on the ground before Chase Young, a massive tension rising in the air all around them...

"Perhaps you would like to take the Shen Gong Wu from me with my back turned.."

"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a cocky evil-doer." Raimundo declared, only for him and the others to do the Dragon X Kumei formation. Then, one by one, they landed all around Chase Young.

"Mmmmm~" Wuya hummed as she fluttered by, hearts all around her as...As harps played..? "Isn't he a work of art..?"

"So...We meet again."...Why did it feel like Chase was directing this towards Omi and Alexis the most..? Yet, no one could think about this for long, because Chase suddenly gave a loud whistle with his hands...Summoning a big army of feral cats, all of whom awaited at the top of over-looking sand mounds at the group.

Alexis quickly popped a pill into her mouth, just as Raimundo and Dojo made a few meek comments.

"Eeeh, nice cats..."

"Sure hope they're well fed."

Then, Omi started everything for the group as he shouted kung-fu names while attacking Chase. "Monkey Fist..! Lizard Lung..! Rooster kick! LEOPARD STRIKE! FLOATING SNAKE-EEEEYYYAAAAAH!"

"Omi!" Alexis exclaimed, running to catch the deflecting monk before he could hit the sand.

"Thank you Sister, but that was unnecessary. I could have simply landed on my own feet."

"You've learned well.." Chase Young started, interrupting the two. "Both of you...Know show me something I don't know.."

Then, pertaining to his request, a large red hand clenched around his ankle before Chase was lifted up...His captors, the Cyclops and-

"Say hello to mah little friend."...Oh Jack, never quote Scarface again...EVER.

"Is this the best you could do Jack..?" Chase questioned, before throwing the Wushu Geyser into the air. Of course, Cyclops and Jack followed the flying Wu...Even to the point when it finally came contact into Chase's kicking foot, causing it to go riiiight into the red giant's eye.

Cyclops gave a yell then as he flew backwards, releasing Chase to flip through the air, also making Jack land in the sand. Once this was all said and done, Chase was back into his original position of holding the Wushu Geyser with one hand, the other folded behind his back.

"The idea is adequate, but the execution is lacking. As are you..." Chase told Jack, who was spitting out sand once he reemerged.

"Oh yeah..? Well, I've got something you don't..!"

"Very small hands..?" Alexis couldn't help but giggle at Chase's taunt, only to gasp when she saw Jack pull out something.

"NON!" Alexis screamed out, running over just as Jack continued speaking.

"No, the Sphere of Yun!" just as Jack said this, Alexis shoved Chase with her shoulder in an attempt to move the Overlord out of the way...Yet, well..

Alexis opened her eyes, frowning as she looked over to see Chase inside the Sphere...Along with her..

"Sister..!" Omi gasped out, running forward and pressing his hands against the glass. "Sister, are you alright..?"

"Fine, Omi...Joost a bit vo'ah'ied.."

"Sorry Lexi but..." Jack then went off to gloat. "I'm bad, I'm bad..! Not only do I have Alexis and Chase captured, I have got their powers too..!"

"Hold on, hold on, hold on..! Let me check..!" Dojo exclaimed as he read the Ancient Scroll while using glasses, muttering to himself a bit before-"He's right..! The Sphere of Yun not only traps it's subject in a cage, but gives it's possessor control of it's possessies possessions..! That's a mouthful..."

"Cool..!" Jack exclaimed, thinking about all of the facts...This was what Alexis had been fearing. "Which means the Jungle-Cats are now in my control..!"

She couldn't believe it...Score one for the guy with all of the make-up...

Omi then backed away from the Sphere of Yun to press his back with the other monks as the cats circled closely around them. One of the beasts looked back at Jack, who snapped his fingers...Signaling all the felines, to attack.

For a few moments it looked as though the Monks were able to hold off the cats...Yet, that was soon forgotten though as the felines started to win. Beside them, Jack hopped up onto Cyclops' back carry-on, whistling for the 'kitties'.

"Here kitty, kitties..! That's a goood kitty, come ta Papa Jack..!" Alexis then struggled to keep balance as Cyclops suddenly picked up the Sphere of Yun in his hand, elevating it to the red monster's eye-height.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew Spicer, it may come back to bite you." Chase Young told the red-head, who glared at him even through the glass.

"Oh yeah..? So tell me, who would you rather be right now..? Me, or either of you?" Okay, Jack was reaaaally starting to get on her nerves now..."Hold on tight Lexi."

Alexis blinked in question at this, only to yell as Cyclops then started to dribble the Sphere like a basketball and-

"Allow me, Ying." Chase breathed out, reaching out his hand at just the right moment for it to latch onto Alexis' shoulder, stationing her without a hint of doubt.

* * *

**~End of Flashback~**

Then, Alexis presumed, that was how she ended up here...After a few more bonks, Chase finally caught her head. "You should not do that, Ying. It is bad for your forehead."

Alexis opened her mouth to reply, only to blink in confusion when the lights suddenly changed...Looking around, she noticed it was the ceiling, the images on it changing through the phases of the sky while Cyclops pressed a remote.

"I gotta hand it to you, this is one fine crib..!" Jack exclaimed, ruining the silence that the once peaceful citadel held. "And now, it's my crib..!"

"You should count your good fortune, while it lasts..."

"Ooh, I'm so scared! I wasn't good enough to work with you! But you're not in charge anymore, Mister High-And-Dragon-Mighty, are you? I'm in charge! Jack Spicer! What'd you say? Jack Spicer! That's right!"...Alexis glared at Jack as he teased the relaxed Chase Young beside her, who suddenly gave a yawn.

"Could you keep it down? I think I'll get some sleep?" Chase requested, before smiling up at Alexis. "Would you like to join me, Ying..?"

"Non...But, zank you." Alexis slowly replied, only to listen in on Wuya and Jack's conversation about Chase...Huh, guess she wasn't that important.

"Where's your evil super genius now...? Asleep in a cage like a parrot..!"

"Oh Jack, you know you were always my favorite." Of course, no one believed Wuya.

"Hey, Lexi..!" Jack chimed, smirking at her a bit. "I'll be sure ta put a few leaves of poison ivy in your friend's pants."

Alexis growled at this, her hands clenching as she watched Jack suddenly form a large bush of berries...Which Cyclops then proceeded to eat.

DANG IT! Why did the Sphere of Yun have to allow the transfer of POWERS?.!

"You! Einstein!" Jack yelled at the red beast, slapping the remote out of the monster's hands. "Saddle up, it's time we spread some of our evil fortune."

Then, after Jack and Cyclops got done with their 'evil' laughing, they left with Wuya to go to the Temple.

...

Alexis sighed as she rested her head against the Sphere of Yun, glancing towards the sleeping Chase.

She couldn't help but wonder what he dreamed of.

* * *

**~Chase's Dream/Flashback~**

After the fight against Wuya, yet before all the Lao Mang Lon soup ordeal, and before everything became...Bad...Chase's life was great, for the most part. Of course, he always had to deal with-

"-And then I said, know her...? She hatched me!" Dojo chortled out, none of the 3 men listening to him really seemed to care for his sense of humor...Which he soon noticed. "Hmph, well, I'm SUR-No, wait...I KNOW Ying would have appreciated that one..!"

"Well, Dojo, you might just find out for yourself then." Guan declared, pointing forward a bit. The dragon looked up, only to give a happy squeal as he slithered towards-

"YINGY-BEAR!"

Ying Song, the complete Elemental Warrior, and herbalist.

She had pale blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin from all of her days of working or training...In fact, that was the only difference between the two females (this is in Chase's mind). The skin pigments...And, of course, the body shape. Ying was a fully developed woman, something Dashi often pointed out. Tall, yet still shorted than all 3 men, with long legs and rather medium-sized arms, along with soft and delicate feet, and finally slightly scratched hands from all the training.

Ying wore a dark green Chinese blouse like Dashi and Chase wore, black training pants from earlier that day, and a halo created of flowers around her head. She never wore shoes, nor make-up, nor did she try to use high-priced fabrics. She had everything she needed to survive, and that was what made her happy...

"Hey, you finally gonna ask her..?" Dashi whispered to Chase, who blushed a bit as he turned his head away from his yellow-skinned friend...If he could call him that.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Please, everyone but Ying knew what he was talking about...!

"Of course ya don't." Dash told the ink-haired boy, before the group came up to Ying. "Ying, you gonna give me a goodbye gift now..? Or after I get back?"

"Don't worry Dashi, I got it." Ying softly said, Dojo sitting atop her head as she reached into her pocket...Only to pull out 4 objects, attached to string. "Actually, these are sorta...For all of us."

"What is it, Ying..?" Guan questioned, before Ying dispersed all 4 objects, keeping one for herself.

All 3 of the warrior males blinked in question at their present.

"Here, it'll make sense if we put them together." without a moment's hesitation, they all put their objects together...

Dashi had been given an odd metal casing, which inside held the Ying-Yang symbol, which was split between Guan, Chase, and Ying.

"Then, if one of us is in trouble." Ying started as she picked up her piece, and pressed a button to show 2 small holes. "You just blow into one of these aaaand.."

The female then demonstrated the whistle, the loud sound traveling fast and echoing even faster.

"OKAY! Okay, we get it." Dashi interjected, taking his metal piece with a smirk. "Guess this really DOES mean that we're stuck together. Huh..?"

"Yes, indeed." Guan muttered, taking his own piece, before bowing to Ying. "Thank you, Sister."

Of course the two weren't really related, they were just close. (Mayhemb; Often times, like Raimundo and Alexis)...Yet, that closeness often worried Young...

"Truly, Ying, I owe you my thanks." Chase declared, bowing to the blonde haired woman, who blushed a bit at this.

"It is really no problem, Ch-guys..I-I meant, guys." Ying fixed her sayings, ignoring the look that Dashi was giving her. "A-Anyway...Dojo, I have something to give you also...And to tell you."

"Well sure thing Yingy-boo..!" Dojo chimed, only to suddenly shake when Ying touched him with a glowing-white hand. "W-w-w-whaaaaat was THAT?.!"

"That, Dojo, is your new ability." Ying calmly said, smiling as she held Dojo in her arms like a child. "You now have the ability to detect the Shen Gong Wu, but only when they activate."

"And why do I need this exactly...?"

"Because, I want you to go with Dashi to hide all the Wu." all the boys around her looked shocked at this, jaws slightly slacked. Y-Ying never let Dojo out of her sight..!

"Y-Ying..! I-I don't...But...You...W-We're a team..!" Dojo cried out, griping tightly to her shirt. "Y-Ya can't just send me away and-"

"I'm not sending you away Dojo." Ying softly said, rubbing her hand against the top of Dojo's head. "I want you to go with Dashi, to protect him and help him, just like I've taught you."

"B-B-But you'll get hurt without me here..! I'm your good luck charm!" Dojo continued to whine, pouting his lips even...Yet Ying didn't budge.

"I'm sorry Dojo, but there is no one else that I trust more to do this job, than you." This, however, just ended up making Dojo cry even more. Ying looked towards the 3 men, who nodded their heads...Before they each grabbed ahold of Dojo, and pried him off of Ying.

"You'll get hurt..! I know it and I-"

"Dojo." Chase suddenly butted in, making the dragon look at him from within Dashi's arms. "I give you my word that I will protect Ying."

"As do I, Dojo." Guan declared, no one seemed to notice the glare that Chase sent him. "We will both care for Ying in your place. Do not worry, she will be fine upon your return.."

How could they have known how untrue that was..? An-

* * *

This commercial break has been brought to you by Petco...For no good reason..!

* * *

Alexis shook Chase's shoulders, his golden eyes opening quickly as he grasped her hand...Only to let it go once he realized it was just her.

"We 'ave company." Alexis whispered to the Evil Overlord, pointing to the purple streak that suddenly dashed through the air. Swiftly Chase and Alexis stand up and-

"OMI!" Alexis happily cheered, grinning at the Temple Boy.

"I didn't realize it was Visiting Hour." Chase declared from by her side, making Omi look away nervously.

"I...I did not come for a visit."

"So why are you here?"

"To rescue both of you..!" Omi shouted out, before pulling out the-"REVERSING MIRROR!"

Chase quickly ducked his arm around Alexis, protecting her from the flying glass after the Sphere broke.

...

Once that was done, Chase gently stepped out, his arm now by his side as Alexis tailed behind him slightly.

"And now, there is something I must do." Chase Young started, Omi slowly smiled.

"Thank me..?" Alexis could tell that wasn't the case by Chase's tone.

"Destroy both of you." Alexis went wide-eyed at this, before ducking when Chase took a swipe at her.

Alexis then flipped over to the space a few feet away from Omi, the 3 now circling each other.

"You both should be more careful who you trust." Chase started out, making Omi's eyes become dangerous slits.

"That seems only to be a problem when I trust you..!" Omi declared, before he and Chase were first to spar. "REPULSE THE MONKEY!"

After a few more hits, which Chase simply blocked or dodged, Chase finally spoke up.

"You've learned well from our last encounter." Chase told Omi as Alexis stood back, waiting for her moment to strike.

"Well, we were taught by the best." Omi stated, making Chase smile.

"Thank you."

"'ee vas talking about Mastah Fung...!" Alexis exclaimed, running forward to throw punches and kicked as Chase Young...Only to end up being thrown onto the floor with Omi, when both of them tried to get up, Chase suddenly pressed a foot against their stomachs.

"So, have either of you reconsidered my offer to join me..?"

"Non!"

"No, I owed you a favor and now i have repaid it..!" wait...What..? Alexis glanced towards Omi, confusion written all over her face as she lost her voice suddenly, leaving Chase and the Temple boy to talk.

"You may be closer than you think to joining me with that little while lie."

"I do not lie..!" Omi defended, this only seemed to add onto Chase's smirk.

"Really..?" Chase then stepped off of Omi and Alexis. "You mean you didn't free us partially for your own self interest...? To stop that nit-wit Jack Spicer?"

...

Omi then looked a bit nervous underneath both Chase's, and Alexis', gaze. "Well...Maybe..A little.."

"Isn't that what evil is all about..?" now Chase was directing both dragons. "A little lie here, a little bad there..! Suddenly it's so easy."

Alexis frowned at this, understanding every word..."Let's not vo'ah'y about zat now, ve still 'ave Jack Spicah to 'epay."

Chase smirked deviously at her, while Omi nodded his head stiffly.

* * *

Chase and Alexis stood side-by-side when Jack suddenly came back riding atop Cyclops, before ordering the red behemoth for a 'dismount'...Then, the Evil Boy 'genius' started to taunt Alexis and Chase.

"Hey, hey, hey..! How's it goin' Mr. I-used-to-be-somebody-evil, and Mrs. I-trust-people-a-lot..?"

Alexis' eyes became slits, yet she and Chase still responded. "Eh, eet could be bettah."

"It goes well, and you..?" Chase questioned, smiling as he noticed Alexis' pissed off expression.

"Better than you two can say..! Losers..! Ha,ha..! Hasbins, old evil-and-good relics, old evil-and-good doo-doo heads..!" Jack continued, laughing...Until he noticed something. "H-Hey, hey..!...How did you two get all the way over here? When...I..Left you, over there..?"

Ah, and now it all clicked in Jack's head, allowing the red-head to fall to his knees and begin begging. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'm frail, and I bruise easily!"

"I was always with you Chase..!" Wuya declared as she floated towards the ink-haired man. "At least in spirit.."

"Zhere's somezing ve vant to know.." Alexis started as she and Chase stepped forward, both glaring at Jack.

"Y-yes, anything..!"

"Who would you rather be right now, you..?" Chase then paused as he reverted to his lizard farm, while Alexis conjured large thorned vines to suddenly enter the room. "Or us...?"

"Uhm...Y-You two.." Jack meekly responded, Alexis was to busy glaring at him to ask Omi something, so Chase handled it.

"Care to watch Omi..?"

"No! This is my battle." Omi declared, forcing Alexis and Chase to put away the vines and revert back to human form, respectively. "Return the Shen Gong Wu now, or suffer a humiliating defeat..!"

"Oh that's right, gang up on the weaklings..!" Jack softly said, looking to Alexis for any help.

"You 'eld me captive inside zat zing fo'h 'oo knovs 'ow long..? You get no m'ah'cy.." Alexis growled out, forcing Jack to jump up and pull out the Star Hanabi.

"Stand back, I have Shen Gong Wu and I'm not afraid to use them..!"

"But, you should be af'aid." Alexis commented just before the red-head activated the star Shen Gong Wu, yet the 3 warriors easily dodged the fireballs.

"Tangle Web Comb!" Jack exclaimed, encasing Chase Young in a mass of hair...Which he quickly broke out of. "Third Arm Sash..?"

Alexis managed to grasp a hold of the blue moving fabric, winding it around her wrist a bit...Before doing to Jack what Hulk did in to Loki in the Avenger's movie, then twirled him around the room, only to end with him hitting the wall. The impact made the Shen Gong Wu on him fall out, allowing Alexis and Omi to collect them.

"Don't just stand there you big oaf..! GET 'EM!" Jack instructed Cyclops, who gave a mighty yell as he ran towards the opposing forces. Yet, Omi quickly disposed of the giant, kicking him onto Jack Spicer. Only for the Evil Boy Genius to end up, somehow, in the Cyclops' eye.

"Stupid ca'toon logic.." Alexis muttered under her breath, picking up the Shen Gong Wu as Chase spoke to Omi.

"Much obliged, though we had it under control."

"Hey, those are my stolen Shen Gong Wu..!" Jack yelled out in frustration as he wobbled forward, glaring at the group now as he pulled out the Thorn of Thunderbolt. "Ooooh I'm gonna blast you into next Saturday!"

Before Jack could even try to make his promise come, the Thorn was suddenly lassoed and taken away from Spicer by-

"Mon amis..!" Alexis cheered, smiling brightly at the group.

...

Only for them to notice something...

"Hey, how did Chase and Nani get out...?"

"What's going on?" Kimiko asked the follow-up question, forcing Omi to take a few steps back with an awkward smile.

"Well...You see, I uh...Came here to...Uhm.."

"Take back the stolen Shen Gong Wu..!" Chase finished off, touching the Mantis Flip Coin in Omi's hand.

"What...?" Omi and Alexis both questioned, yet Chase continued on.

"I challange you to a Xiaolin Showdown..!"

"But I-"

"I wager, the Shroud of Shadows, and you..?" Omi then snapped out of his daze, reaching for-

"Uh..I wager the Orb of Tornami..!"

"The game is a test of skill, Follow The Leader kung-fu style. Whoever fall first, loses." Chase declared, and quickly Omi agreed to this.

"Agreed, let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

* * *

To say the least, the Showdown was a bit amusing after a little while, Chase Young and Omi interchanging rather odd Kung-Fu names.

Omi: Rooster calling sun!  
Chase: Wasp stinging flower!  
Omi: Cheetah at rest!  
Chase: Mosquito climbing tree!  
Omi: Duck eating crackers!  
Chase: Grasshopper doing dog paddle!

Alexis blinked at some of these names, others she could faintly recall doing when she and Chase fought...

"They have GOT to be making this stuff up." Raimundo declared, only for Dojo to pipe in as he read a Kung-Fu Techniques book.

"'Grasshopper doing dog paddle', right here in black and white..! Right next to 'spider doing hokey-pokey'..." With that said and done, they went back to the Showdown.

"You have come far little monk." Chase told Omi from atop a high stalagmite, the yellow-skinned boy agreed with him.

"Far enough to win this Showdown..!"

"Really..? Butterfly fools moth on Cyprus tree!" with that Chase then lept up into the air, soon followed by Omi...Yet, on his way down, he used- "Shroud of Shadows..!"

They all watched in shock as Chase then made a stalagmite disappear, the one right underneath Omi to be exact.

Omi fell right through, yet managed to get atop the rock formation. "Moth not fooled..."

Omi then jumped onto a flat platform, stricking a quick remark from Chase.

"Loosing your nerve, little one..?" Chase questioned, moments before following Omi's lead...Which was just what the Temple-boy had wanted.

"No, but you are losing the contest..!" Omi proclaimed, before aiming at the platform Chase was heading towards. "Tornado strike, ICE!"

Chase then let out a yell as he slipped on the ice, falling off of the platform...Yet, he remained calm as he fell through the air, and simply landed on a finger...Before looking at Omi, who had moved onto a rock formation near him.

"It appears, you have won..."

"Yes it does..!"

* * *

Alexis kept a constant stare at Chase, even while the group was praising Omi for his mad Kung Fu skills.

"Again we meet, and again we come to no final solution..." Chase declared, interrupting the celebration.

"Hey, Omi beat you fair ans square..!"...But, was that really true, Raimundo..?

"If you say so..." Chase mumbled as the group departed. Yet as the others left, Omi and Alexis looked to Chase Young...

"Thank you." Omi whispered to the man, before he smiled as Alexis gently patted his back, signaling him that it was time to leave.

"Zis von't be za last time ve meet." Alexis added on, and only blinked at Chase's smirk.

"If you're to be so lucky..." After that, Alexis nodded to Omi, before they followed their friends' leads and exited the room.

* * *

The Xiaolin Monks and Dojo were walking down the large staircase that lead to the citadel, where they finally spoke.

"You alright Omi...?" Kimiko questioned the frowning monk, who carried the sack filled with their once-stolen Shen Gong Wu.

"Oooooh yes, I am most top-tip.."

"I think you mean tip-top.." Raimundo commented, before Omi continued.

"Okaaaay...I was wondering, did I really win..? Or did he just let me win?"

"Why would Chase let you win?" Clay questioned Omi, all but Alexis seemed shocked by Omi's question.

"Yeah, it's not like you ever did anything for him..!" Omi paused at Raimundo's declaration, yet only Alexis stopped and looked at him.

"Come on Omi, we 'ave to go 'ome." Alexis whispered to the Temple-boy, who nodded his head in agreement as he picked up the sack that he had dropped...Before he and Alexis quietly followed after the others.

* * *

Alexis was mutely cleaning the dishes from dinner, not even moving when Omi had entered the room.

"Sister...About earlier today, when we-"

"Ve vill not talk about eet, as fa' as zee ozahs a'he conc'ah'ned, you vhere zhere to t'ah'y to stop Jack." Alexis quickly cut off Omi, looking over her shoulder at him. "Zey do not need to know zee t'ah'uz..."

"Sister...This is a side of you I have not seen before...Are you alright..?"

...

..

...

"Sister..?"

"Omi, you need to undahstand...Sometimes, lieing es needed, to p'ah'otect zoughs you ca'he about." Alexis declared, turning back towards the dishes. "Zat es all zat I vill speak fo'h zis mattah...Go to bed, Omi. You'll need zee en'ah'g fo'h tomo'ah'ow p'ah'obably...Besides, you a'he ti'ah'ed f'ah'om zee long day, no..?"

"Sister, please, we can talk about this and-"

"Omi." the young boy flinshed at the foreign stearness in the French-girl's voice. "Go. To. Bed...Ve can talk een zee mo'ah'ning, but not about...Zat mattah f'ah'om ea'h'li'ah."

Omi opened his mouth to say something...Only to close it as he realized that his pleas were spoken to the unnatuarly stubborn girl. "Then, good night, sister..."

"Good night, mon frere..." Alexis whispered out, returning to her work. "May you be safe en zee vo'ah'ld of d'ah'eams..."

Omi left the room, not hearing Alexis' last words.

"Vhere I can tell you evahyzing, and you von't get 'urt..."

* * *

Mayhemb; Welp, I hope ya enjoyed..! Now, here's the single-line sneak-peak..!

**~Sneak Peak~**

"I'M MARRYING 'IM/HER?.!"


	47. The Apprentice

Mayhemb; The countdown is halfway through, only 2 more chapters (not including this) until the

* * *

Alexis sighed a bit as she sat down atop a rock wall, Master Fung telling her that she didn't have to do this training exercise...Something about her 'understanding it all too well'...She didn't ask.

"Today's exercise will train you to fight against our newest and most ingenious enemy..." Master Fung started, standing before the group, a large pile of rocks right behind him. "I am preparing you to fight, Chase Young."

Everyone of the students gasped at this, yet the elder continued.

"Today's exercise requires you to race to the top of these rocks, and use deception in order to win."

"Ah get it..! You want us ta think l'ah'ke an outlaw so we can beat an outlaw." Clay declared, Master Fung nodded his head.

"Yes, and we all recall that Alexis is a master of this art..." Master Fung commented, only to feel a tad bit guilty when Alexis hung her head in shame...Oops...

"Omi..! Look to your right!" Raimundo exclaimed, and of course, the young Temple Boy did as such.

"Where? I do not see anything..!" Omi proclaimed...Before Raimundo landed on top of him, using Omi's height then to jump onto the rocks, which started the contest.

Alexis then watched as Omi fell for Clay's 'give me a hand' trick, the cowboy then threw him into Raimundo, sending the two males down.

"I see.." Omi started, rubbing his head a bit as he glared at the climbing Clay's form. "You offered me a hand, only to deceive me...I have learned my lesson!"

With that Omi then ran back up the pile of rocks, advancing even past the leading Kimiko..Who then got an idea.

"Oooow! My leg!" Kimiko cried out, holding one of her legs as she leaned against the rocks. Omi, being Omi, rushed down to the same rock.

"Allow me to help you..!" Omi declared, reaching a hand out to Kimiko, who grabbed it...Before throwing the younger monk down the rock formation, hitting Raimundo and Clay, forcing all of the boys to hit the ground bellow. With no other competition, Kimiko managed to get to the top of the rock, where she started bouncing up and down while cheering.

"I am impressed with your will-power Kimiko...It must be painful to dance on an injured leg..!" Oh Omi...Luckily, Clay pointed out everything.

"Her leg isn't injured Omi, she was just pullin' yers."

"Face it Omi, you are just waaaay too trusting." Raimundo pointed out the obvious, causing Omi to sigh in defeat.

"I trust you are most likely right..." Alexis frowned at this, walking over to Omi and patting his head.

"Mon frere, don't listen to zem. I zink zat eet's nice zat you a'he so kind to ozahs."

"Says the Queen of Acting." Raimundo mumbled, grunting in pain when Alexis suddenly lunged a fist into his stomach.

"Shoosh!" Alexis hissed, smilling down at the younger boy then. "'ow about zis mon frere, I vill stay behind next Shen Gong Vu 'unt, and I t'ah'ust you to b'ah'ing back zee new Vu. Okay..?"

"Okay!" Omi happily chimed, grinning at the thought of Alexis trusting him so much.

"Are you sure about this, Alexis..?" Master Fung questioned as he stepped towards the French-girl, who nodded her head.

"Oui, I don't know 'oo else I can t'ah'ust mo'he viz getting zee Shen Gong Vu, zen Omi."

"HEY! KIDS! WE GOT A SHEN GONG WU READY FOR THA TAKING!" Dojo exclaimed, allowing Alexis to look down at Omi, giving him a thumbs up.

"Do you'h best mon frere, make me p'ah'oud~!"

"I will Sister, many thanks to you!" Omi happily cheered, running off along with the others to get aboard Dojo.

"You trust people easily, Alexis." Master Fung stated, the girl only shrugged her shoulders a bit at this before walking away. Tell her something she didn't know. "Be careful that you do not trust the wrong people, though..."

* * *

Alexis had been humming while working in the kitchen, stirring some fresh cookie dough and-

"SISTER! I HAVE GREAT NEWS!" Omi yelled out as he rushed through the hallway, appearing quickly in the kitchen doorway, dragging something behind him.

"Oh? Vhat es eet, mon frere.?" Alexis questioned, and stared wide-eyed when she saw what Omi was holding as the others came to the door. "Jack...?"

"Yep, I'm trying out the whole good-guy thing for a bit..."

"Let me guess. You and Katnappe got zee option to become Chase's app'ah'entice, but you didn't get eet because you didn't get to zee Shen Gong Vu in time. So, aftah you'h 'obot-Jack locked you out of you 'ouse, you decided to come 'ere to finally be 'taken out'. Zen, Omi gave you za option to t'ah'ain fo' zee side of good." everyone stared at Alexis in shock. "Katnappe vas b'ah'agging on 'er blog...I figu'ed out za 'est easily."

...

"Vhich es vhy..." Alexis started out, ushering the others to follow her into the dinning room...Where there laid out-"I 'ave p'ah'epa'ed a FEAST!"

...

...

Clay was drooling a river it seemed at all the food, the others looking at the table with wide eyes.

Turkey, ham, french toast, french fries, casserole, pasta, lasagna, bread, dinner rolls, chicke-

Already the group was sitting down at the table, feasting upon the mountain of food.

Originally Alexis had made all of this for Omi, just in case he was overly sad about not getting the New Wu...But, well, this worked out also..!

"Zhere es Peach Cobblah and cookies baking in zee oven 'ight now, so don't get to full~" Alexis chimed, walking back into the kitchen as the smile never left her face. This was actually a rather pleasant turn of events...!

* * *

Alexis and Jack were laughing as they entered the bedding compound, earning odd looks from the others.

"-and then he was all like, I shall stand victorious...!" Jack continued his story, not noticing the odd glances...Yet, something did pop into his head when he saw all the bed areas were filled. "So, who'm I bunking with..?"

"You can bunk viz me an-" Alexis was cut off when Clay suddenly grabbed her by the waist, pulling her backwards.

"Ah'lr'ah'ght, ah'm drawin' tha line at r'ah'ght there..! He ain't sleepin' in tha same bed slot as ya Sugar, no way, no how..! He can sleep outs'ah'de." Clay declared, glaring at the evil boy genius.

"Cher..!" Alexis whispered harshly at the cowboy, who glanced at her...Before frowning a bit.

"Sorry Sugar..." Clay apologized, then realized what Alexis was implying with a wave of her hand, then grumbled. "Sorry...Spicer..."

"Come, Jack, you can sleep with me..! We can have a nap-under..!"

"Sleepovah." Alexis informed the yellow-skinned boy, who grinned at her.

"That to..!"

"Okay zen, but please, be nice to 'im okay...? 'ee es new, and should get at least a day to settle en befo'he t'ah'aining and-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we got it Nani. Just go ta bed and-" Raimundo was cut off when a pillow was thrown into his face, allowing Alexis to giggle as she entered her bed-slot, and went to bed. Hopefully tomorrow wouldn't be so..Eventful.

* * *

...

Alexis was glaring at all the other monks, who were looking at her with slight fear as Jack was behind her. She had just walked in on them forcing Jack to wash a large mountain of dishes, AFTER he had washed piles and piles of clothes...!

"I can't BELIEVE YOU ALL!" Alexis hissed out, making her teammates flinch at the harshness. "'onesltly, zis boy 'asn't been 'ere fo' one full day, and you 'ave made 'is life a living 'ell! YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED!"

"B-But Nani, we were just foolin' around and-" Raimundo went silent when Alexis' glare honed in on him suddenly, he could literally feel thorns digging into his eyes. Alexis let out a low growl, clenching her hands in anger at the mere thought of what else they had forced this poor teen into. Especially in Omi-sized clothing...!

"Come, Jack. F'ah'st, I'll get you some clozes zat a'he a bettah fit fo' you, zen we can go make cupcakes." Alexis declared, stomping out of the kitchen with Jack scuttling behind her.

"Thanks Lexi..." Jack whispered to her once they were in the hallway, not wanting to say anything in front of the others. "It...It was really cool of ya to defend me and all.."

"No p'ah'oblem, now zen, let's see about vhat ve can do about zose clozes."

* * *

Alexis smiled once she refit Jack inside a set Temple-robes his size, having altered a Clay-sized one to fit.

"Zhere, all done." Alexis declared once she tied off the thread, cutting it with a pair of scissors beside here. "You'h all good fo' zee 'est of za day, I'll make you a mo'he comfo'table one latah tonight."

Jack smiled a bit as he felt a bit more comfortable in the new clothing. "Thanks again Lexi."

"No p'ah'oblem, 'ey, do you vant to 'elp me shop fo'h mo'he g'ah'oc'ahies..? I oozed up a lot fo'h za feast ea'liah." Alexis requested, earning a grin from the boy.

"Sure..!"

* * *

Alexis hummed a bit as she read over the grocery list, Jack right beside her. The two had used the Silver Manta Ray to get here, the object now sitting inside the bag Alexis held on her wrist.

Jack was wearing his regular attire, minus his heli-pack. Alexis was wearing a blue cardigan, a white t-shirt, black jeans, black combat boots, and her blue bird earrings. Her hair was in a high ponytail by using the ribbon to create a large bow.

"Okay, so ve need fish, b'ah'ead, vheat, flou'ah, chicken, tu'ah'key..." Alexis continued to mutter underneath her breath, while Jack noticed something about the street they were on.

"Hey, check it out..! There's a construction site."

"Oui, zey 'ave been 'ard at vo'ah'k fo' a little vhile now. Appa'ently, zey a'he making a building zat vould allow people to sign in fo'h zee 'ot sp'ah'ing."

"Huh..." Jack muttered as they then walked past the site and-

_SNAP_!

"HEY! Kids, LOOK OUT!" a voice above yelled out to them from above, making Alexis look up quickly...To see almost 2 tons of bricks falling over them.

"Wha-?" Jack questioned, looking up at a glance...Freezing in place almost and-

"JACK!" Jack then gasped as he was the shoved out of the way, Alexis soon following him...Only to slam against the ground, her foot trapped beneath the cement bricks as she howled in pain.

* * *

This commercial break has been brought to you by Angeline Bailey, just to show some publicity for the 50th chapter spectacular.

* * *

Alexis sighed as Jack laid her down on her bed, shifting uncomfortably in the brace around her leg.

Thankfully the only thing that had been broken was her heel, which still wasn't all that good...

For a normal person it would take a bit more than 3 months for her cracked heel bone to heal. Yet, with the Horse Talisman, it only accounted for about a week or 2 of bed-rest...And, there was a fun-fact that Alexis had found out.

Apparently the Horse Talisman, after Dashi tweaked it, allowed only minor injuries, battle-influenced injuries, casualties caused by acts of heroism, or and illnesses contracted while in battle/war to heal. Alexis figured that since she had saved Jack, that the Medalian would work...So, it was only a matter of patience...

...Stupid Dashi...

"I can't believe this happened Lexi..." Jack whispered to her, not wanting to alert the others of their return. "I mean, you...You literally saved my skin.."

"Of cou'ah'se mon ami, vhat vas I supposed to do, let you be bu'ah'ied undahneaz 2 tons of b'ah'icks..?" Alexis asked, allowing both of them to laugh a bit.

"Yeah, well...I just wanted to say that I really appreciate you and Omi beleaving in me an-"

"SISTER!" Omi called out as a herd of feet were heard approaching. "Do you know where Jack Spicer is..?"

"Mon frere, ve a'he in 'ere."

"And why is he in yer room with ya-" Clay stopped talking when he and the others got to the drawn blanket's of Alexis' room, staring at her brace in shock along with the others. "How...When..."

"Jack and I vhere at zee ma'ket getting some g'ah'oc'ah'ies...Ve ended up passing a building being const'ah'ucted, and a platfo'ah'm's 'ope snapped, causing 2 tons of b'ah'icks to fall...I pushed Jack out of za vay, and ended up c'ah'acking mon 'eel."

Everyone went silent at this, before Jack sighed as he got up. "Well, I guess I'll leave ya alone Lexi. Hey, make sure ta stay off the heel as much as you can, okay..?"

"Oui, latah Jack." then, after slapping hands and bumping fists, Jack left the room.

"Sister...Are you alright..?" Omi finally managed to ask, walking over to Alexis' bed with a worried look. "Did...Did we somehow cause this..?"

"Non mon frere, I vas to blame fo' zis." Alexis reassured the Temple-boy, giving him a small smile. "Eef I 'adn't made za feast, zen I vould 'ave need to go shopping and-"

"But...Didn't you make the feat because we managed to get Jack on our side..?"

...

..

"Actualy, mon frere, I made zat o'iginally fo'h you...Zat vay you vouldn't be so sad about loosing za Voozy Shootah." Alexis confessed, and frowned at Omi's solemn expression at the truth. "So'ah'y."

"Man Nani, this is insane..!" Raimundo declared, looking at the brace. "How long are ya gonna be out of action..?"

"About a veek o'h two, maybe less."

"Hey, I'll go see if I can get you a DVD player, okay..?" Kimiko questioned, running into her room quickly. "That way you won't be so bored being like that."

"Oh, merci Kimiko!" Alexis chimed, before looking at Clay..."Cher..?"

"Ah can't believe this..." Clay whispered, sitting down beside Alexis and placing a hand atop her head. "Ah shoulda gone with you and Spicer, just in case ya needed some help."

"Cher, I didn't tell anyone zat me and Jack vhere going shopping. Don't vo'ah'y, like I said, zis es all my fault." Alexis persisted, before giving him a smile. "I'll 'ecovah soon, don't vo'ah'y..!"

"That's when ah can't help but worry tha most..."

* * *

It was late in the night when Alexis had finally awoken from her small nap, she could hear the others faintly from a next door.

"Well Jack Spicer, what did you think of your first day of training...?" Omi questioned the Evil Boy Genius, before the sound of said red-head falling was heard...Then, Alexis finally woke up fully at the sound of the loud snoring. After some shuffling around in the other room, Clay finally came into her own slot after the others left.

"How ya holdin' Sugar...?" Clay questioned the girl, kneeling down beside her.

"Eh, I 'ave been bettah...And less bo'ah'ed befo'he..." Alexis replied, glaring at her cast a bit. "But, I 'ave to admit, I 'ave enjoyed za 'elaxation..."

"That's good, ah guess." Clay said while smiling down at her. "Ah have ta say, that ah'm a bit proud of ya fer savin' Spicer..."

"So, you 'ave gotten ovah za zought of you being za one to blame fo' zis..?"

"Nope." Alexis rolled her eyes at this, giggling ever so slightly as she used her arms to elvate herself, before kissing Clay lightly on the cheek.

"Je t'aime, Cher."

"Ah love ya too, Sugar."

* * *

"Ya know, ah hate ta admit it but, havin' Spicer around ain't so bad..." Clay told the group once met back up with them, Kimiko nodding her head in agreement.

"Especially since he does all of our chores...!"

"And my Underwear has never smelt so fresh..!" Then, as if to prove something, Raimundo took a good whiff from the cow face-imprinted draws.

"Hey! Those are m'ah'ne!" Clay declared, taking the undergarment from the Brazilian with a rather mad expression.

"And my Litter Box is clean enough to eat out of..!" Dojo chimed, going so far as to have a meal atop the sandy box.

"Goodnight little buddy." Clay commented to Omi, before walking past a window. "Goodnight other little buddy.."

Wait...

WHAT?.!

All the monks then looked out the window, to see Omi-Bot holding the Lotus Twister inside of the Shen Gong Wu vault's door.

"HEY! HOLD ON THERE!" Clay yelled out, before they all rushed out of the room.

* * *

Alexis uncomfortably sat up, flinching a tad bit at the pain that flickered through her. She could hear it from here, there was a fight outside..

"Jack...?"

...

"Jack..!"

...

JACK!" Alexis finally yelled out, hearing a surprised yell in the other room.

"Who-what-when-where-sometimes why?.!" Jack asked, looking around in shock.

"Jack, zhere es somezing going on outside. You 'ave to fill en fo'h me..!"

"WHAT?.!"

"Please Jack..!" Alexis begged, clenching her hands as she looked down. "I 'ate being so 'elpless, but...But zis es all I can do..! 'eally!"

"Well, what do you want me to do about it..?"

...

Alexis then had an idea, reaching for her bag. "Come 'ere."

Jack soon shuffled over, now dressed in his pajamas, slippers, and his night-mask. "Wha..?"

"'ere." Alexis declared as she managed to get the Reversing Mirror out of her bag. "I 'ad b'ah'ought eet to za ma'ket en case ve 'ad 'un into t'ah'ouble...But zhere es t'ah'ouble outside, now."

...

"Alright, I'm on it..!" Alexis smiled at Jack, who then held up a hand while yawning. "Xiaolin Monks, heee-hooo!"

"Nevah play off of zee Zundah Cats...Evah."

"Okay..." Jack whispered, before shuffling out of the room with another yawn.

"'u'ah'y back!"...

..

Yet, Jack never did...

* * *

Alexis grumbled as she tried to use the crutches the doctor recommended her for, to help her to get off her heel and allow it to get better more quickly. Apparently Jack had run off with all of the Wu that the Monk-Bots had stolen. This included the Ring of the Nine Dragons, the Shroud of Shadows, the Lotus Twister, and the Monsoon Sandals...

And, to make matters worse, they were stuck with-

"Meee-ooow." Katnappe...

Alexis glared up at the window that lead into the feline's room, where the others were. Omi had forced them all to help out the 'injured' female, ha..! Alexis would bet her cooking career that the cat-teen was milking them for all Omi was worth...

That's what frightened her the most, though...

* * *

Alexis glared a bit as she managed to wobble into the open plans outside the Temple Grounds, before taking out the Ying-Yang necklace..Then blowing into the whistle.

In a sudden gust of wind, Chase Young was in front of her with a smile.

"Ying, I am surprised that you have called me so soon."

"Vell, I don't 'ave mooch choice."

"Then, what is it that you want..?" Chase questioned, circling around the girl while noticing her brace.

"I need to ooze zee Eagle Scope to spy on Katnappe, I 'ave a feeling zat she es planning somezing."

"And, what do I get in return...?"

...

..

"I am su'he zat ve vill 'ave plenty of opp'ah'tunities to figu'e zat out." Alexis declared with a grumble, before blinking in surprise when the Eagle Scope was suddenly held out for her.

"You are right, we will." Chase stated, smiling a bit as Alexis took the Wu. "I'll return in 2 hours to retrieve the Eagle Scope, and in that time, you must promise me that you won't combine it with the Fountain of Hui."

"I p'ah'omise."

"Good." then, with anther gust of wind, the Evil Overlord was out of sight...

"God, zat es joost c'ah'eepy vhen 'ee does zat..."

* * *

Alexis sighed as she sat in a tree, using the Eagle Scope and the Falcon's Eye to look through the buildings to see Katnappe watching Master Fung exit the Meditation Hall...Before he closed the door, making the feline frown.

Then, she saw Omi approaching, making Alexis pull out- "Mind 'eadah Conch..."

She hated the meer thought of using this Wu, but...This was a special case.

"When the heck did he show up?.!" Katnappe thought when Omi suddenly presented himself to her. "Gotta think of something quick."

Katnappe then leaned against the wall, saying something to Omi ("I was just...Lonely")...Who then smiled as he said something, before pointing to the badly re-made Monk-Bots..("Then you will be glad to know that I have the Mini-Bots to keep you company..!)

"Great...Now i have stupid robots to deal with..!...Hmmm, or, maybe not." Katnappe continued to scheme even while the bots carried her, before she said something to Omi. ("How can I ever repay you?")

Omi responded to her with a smile, only for Katnappe's thoughts to suddenly spring up once more. "Maybe I can use this little dweeb to get back at that STUPID Spicer...And, make off with those puuuuurfect Shen Gong Wu."

That was all Alexis needed to hear, making the French-girl smirk as a plan then devised in her own head.

...

..

Wait..

How was she gonna get down..?

* * *

Alexis looked to the other monks, Katnappe right now going to the bathroom before she and Omi left for Spicer's.

"So, you all undahstand za plan..?"

"Oh yeah."

"You got it Nani."

"Most defiantly Sister..!"

"Ya bet yer biscuits Sugar." Alexis smiled at this, before she held up the Shard of Lightning to Kimiko.

"Zen, you know vhat to do."

* * *

Alexis and Chase stayed quiet as she gave him the Eagle Scope.

"You kept your word..." Chase didn't ask nor did he even have a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Oui, I 'ad p'ah'omised, 'adn't I...?"

"Yes...You did." Chase declared, before smirking a bit. "Perhaps, I have grown on you after all, Ying."

"Goodbye Chase." Alexis muttered under her breath, ignoring the Evil Overlord as best as she could.

"Also, do heal quickly Ying. I sense that your dear friends will be needing you again...Sooner than you think." when Alexis turned around to ask him what he meant, she growled when she saw that the only thing behind her, was the grassy plans...

* * *

Alexis laughed as she and the others sat around the table, talking with one another as they spoke of what had happened.

Kimiko managed to re-programmed the Mini-bots after Katnappe hacked them, the group playing cards now...Well, more like Alexis was watching them play cards...

"I have 4 aces." Omi declared bravely, earning looks

"He's lying." Kimiko started, soon followed by Raimundo and Clay.

"The dude is playin us."

"We got him this time."

"Read them and begin your weeping!"...Oh, Omi. Even at the peak of acting perfection, you still make these mistakes...

"That's read'em and weep." Raimundo informed, before frowning. "And I'm about to."

"Aw, how do you win every hand?" Clay questioned the small boy, who gave a smile.

"It is most simple, I cheat." Omi nonchalantly said, before laughing a bit at the other's looks. "No, I am a liar when I say I cheat."

Alexis could not feel more proud of Omi, feeling happy tears well up in her eyes.

"How do we know you're not lying to us now?" Kimiko questioned, looking at the boy with a dubious stare.

"Because, you are all my friends, I could never lie to my friends." Omi managed to say, before laughing joyfully. "I have mastered deception! Let's play again."

While the others threw their cards at the Temple Boy, Alexis couldn't help but feel a bit more proud as she watched Omi put a card up his sleeve.

* * *

Alexis giggled as she and Omi were playing cards now, the younger boy glaring at his hand angrilly.

"I am sure that I have you beaten this time..!" Omi declared, throwing down his hand...Only to have a blank face when Alexis showed him the same cards.

"You little cheat.." Alexis whispered, before wrapping her arms quickly around Omi. "'ere comes zee tickle monstah!"

"No! NOT HIM!" Omi managed to say through the tickles, squirming in Alexis' grasp with a smile. "I am sorry! Forgive me for cheating! I will not do it again to you, just stop! STOP..!"

"Hmm..." Alexis then put a finger to her cheek, stopping the tickles..."NO!"

Omi then yelled in surprise as Alexis continued, yet none the less, they both ended up laughing till their sides hurt.

* * *

Mayhemb; I hope you all enjoyed this rather short chapter, but I assure you that it will be compensated in the near future..! Anyway, hope ta see you all again.!

~Single-Line Sneak Peak~

"Spicer's child wishes to destory us..? But...But why?.! That is mooost out of slap."


	48. Something Jermaine

Mayhemb; Ready for "Something Jermaine"...? If not, then TURN BACK NOW! Wait...Too late.

Song Used; "Deep in the Meadow" from the Hunger Games

* * *

Alexis smiled as she walked with her crutches, walking alongside-

"Yo, home-girl, this place is real tight." Jermaine told her, smiling at all the surroundings. "So, where's mah home-boy Omi..?"

"'ight ovah 'ere." Alexis instructed once they turned a corner, to see Omi waving the basketball in front of his face.

"Now that's gotta be mah hommie Omi..!" Jermaine declared, making everyone look to the two.

"Jermaine..!" Omi happily exclaimed, dropping the ball as a happy look appeared on his face.

"Whas up..?" Jermaine questioned back, only for Clay to ask him a question in return.

"How come you didn't give us a holler you were comin'?"

"I wanted to surprise you, and, I have some big-time news..!" Jermaine said as he pulled out a set of Temple-robes from his bag, Omi took this the wrong way.

"You brought me a present..! Oh you shouldn't have."

"Uh...That's good, because I didn't. Peacock fanning feathers..!" was all Jermaine stated before suddenly changing into the robes, which fit him perfectly.

"Well ah'll be uh goat's nanny..!"

"Is that true..? Are you saying..."

"You got it right kid, this Home-Boy is now a Monk Warrior." Jermaine answered to Clay and Kimiko's statements, Alexis smiled happily at this.

"Tres bien mon ami..!"

"This is mooost exciting..! Now I will teach you EVERYTHING I know..!...Well, maybe not everything..But as much as you can handle..!" Oh Omi...

"Thanks Omi...But-"

"Maybe one day, with my guidance, you to shall rise to become an accomplished Apprentice like us..!" Omi quickly butted in, making Jermaine raise his hands up.

"Omi-dawg slow down, man..! I've already moved passed Apprentice, I'm a Wudai Warrior." all but Omi seemed to be happy for the New Yorker, Kimiko starting off before being followed by Raimundo, Alexis, and Clay.

"That's fantastic..!"

"Way to go dude."

"Cong'ah'adulations, Je'maine..!"

"Wow, you've taken ta Xiaolin l'ah'ke a hog ta mud..!"

...

Then, there was Omi.

"So, that means, you have moved up to a higher level than..Me..."

"Uh, yeah...I guess so." Jermaine nonchalantly replied, not quiet understanding why Omi's face was starting to turn green.

"I am so...Happy...For you." Omi managed to say through a forced smile, his teeth wide as Jermaine continued.

"My Master told me I'm the fastest learner he's ever taught, and he thinks I'll make Dragon in record time." this only caused Omi to roughly grind his teeth, something both Kimiko and Alexis quickly noticed.

"Uh...Come on Je'maine, I vill show you a'h'ound and-"

"Up-up-pup! Whoa there chica, I think you should be stayin' off that leg 'o yours." Jermaine quickly declared, smiling a bit at Alexis. "But, hey, thanks for tha offer maybe someone else could show me."

"M...Maybe I should show you around..!" Kimiko then exclaimed as she walked over to Jermaine, who nodded his head.

"Sure thing, I always wanted to check out Omi's crib." when the 2 were out of ear-shot, Omi looked to the others.

"You hear that, he thinks I sleep in a crib..!" Oh Omi...

* * *

Alexis was glad to sit down with the others and eat, the group conversing lightly.

"So, Lexi, what're you doin' now that your heel's busted..?"

"Oh, nozing much. Joost tending to za ga'dens, 'eading, and vatching TV." Alexis calmly told Jermaine, who nodded his head. To the side, neither of them noticed the jealous look Omi was giving their new friends. "Zat 'eminds me, I 'ave to ask you a favah, Je'maine."

"Sure things home-girl, anythan."

"Could you fill in fo' me vill I am out of za battlefield..?" Alexis questioned, giving a small smile. "I am af'ah'aid zat zee ozahs vill get 'urt, and I vould feel a bit bettah eef you vould join zem until I am back on mon feet."

"Sure thang Lex, ya can count on me." Jermaine confidentially declared, bumping fists with the Nature Dragon and-

_Screeeeeeech_

Alexis flinched at the scrapping of a chair, looking over and frowning as she saw Omi walk out of the room. "Oh non..."

Alexis quickly got up then, muting out the other's statements of concern as she wobbled after the Water Dragon. "Mon frere..! Come back!"

* * *

Omi frowned as he looked at his reflection in the water, turning his head a bit to the side when Alexis sat down beside him. "Mon frere...Can ve talk..?"

"Would you not rather talk to Jermaine, seeing that he is now your replacement..?"

"Omi..." Alexis whispered out, understanding now what has been bugging the Temple-Boy. "You a'he jealous of Jermaine, oui..?"

"No, do not be silly sister..! Why would I ever be jealous of Jermaine..?" Omi questioned the older female, trying to mask his true emotions...Trying.

"Omi..."

...

Omi gave a small sigh, now looking down at his folded hands atop his lap. "Yes, I...I could possibly, just a veeeeerry teeeny-tiny amount, be...Jealous..."

Alexis sighed at this, before hugging the smaller boy and patting his head. "Oh, mon frere, vhy didn't you tell me..?"

"I..I did not wish to burden you, you seemed to be having large amounts of fun with Jermaine..."

"Mon frere, I don't ca'he 'ow much fun I 'ave viz Je'maine. Eef you a'he sad, you 'ave to tell me, oui..?"

...

..

"Yes, Sister..." Omi sighed out, smiling a tad bit as he leaned into the hug. "I am sorry for keeping this a secret to only myself..."

"Besides Omi, I only asked Je'maine, so 'ee can look aftah you en my place." Alexis explained, allowing Omi to smile a bit.

"Ah, thank you Sister, you have always looked out for our safety..."

"Zat es all I 'ave evah vanted." Alexis whispered, before standing up and smiling down at the younger boy. "Come on, ve 'ave Lunch to finish, zen you and zee ozahs can get t'ah'aining."

"Yes Sister." Omi softly said, frowning a bit behind Alexis' back as she continued forward.

"And, please, mon frere...Stop f'ah'owning."

* * *

Alexis nodded her head as she watched all but Omi shadow-fighting, a boom-box belting out beats.

Omi had tried to turn down the music, only for Jermaine to return it to its original volume before going back to the exercise.

...

Then, with a rather pissed off expression, Omi then started beat up Jermaine's shadow, causing them all to stop training. Quickly Alexis shut off the boom box, watching the group with a nervous look.

"Whoa, Omi, what you doin'..?" Jermaine questioned the smaller boy, who quickly replied.

"You appear to be having trouble with your shadow, so I am assisting you..!"

...

"Uh...Is anythin' wrong man..? You've been buggin' ever since I got here-"

"NO I'M NOT BUGGIN'!" Omi suddenly yelled out, before making a hasty follow up. "Uh..I'm just so happy for you..!"

"News flash kids..!" thank goodness for Dojo, he got in there before things got even MORE awkward. "A bonafied Wu sighting..! It's the Manchurian Musca, whoever possesses it has the power to turn into a teeny-tiny fly...But I gotta warn ya, it comes with a craving for sugar."

"Why would anyone want to turn into a fly..?"...Really Kimiko? Really?

"To snoop..!" thank you Raimundo. "You know, a fly on the wall..?"

"If we hurry, we can beat Rush-Hour traffic..!" Dojo exclaimed, before growing to his full form beside the group. "We'll be sure to bring you something back, Lexi."

"Perhaps Jermaine would like to join us and watch me defeat evil!" it was nice to see Omi trying to stay in his normal state...Sorta...

"Cool, you sure it's okay..?" Jermaine questioned Alexis, who opened her mouth to speak, yet Omi cut her off.

"Oooh yes..! It will give you a chance to learn by watching the very best Dragon-in-training..!" Jermaine folded his arms at this, yet played along.

"I do that every mornin', when I exercise in front of the mirror." with that the New Yorker hopped aboard Dojo, leaving Alexis to wave to the group as they left...She could only hope that nothing bad happened between Jermaine and Omi.

* * *

Jermaine and Omi glared at each other after Jack and Tubbimura (and Muffinface (Tubbi's dog)) left. Omi had used the Orb of Tornami to reach the Manchurian Musca, which ended up with him and Jermaine crashing into each other, and the Shen Gong Wu falling right into Jack's hands.

"Yo Omi, you must be trippin'..!"

"I am not taking a trip!" Omi defensively declared, before he and Jermaine got into an argument.

"Your hot-doggin' cost us a Shen Gong Wu..!"

"Are you saying it is MY fault?.!"

"I'm sayin', some poser may need a Refresher Course on how to be a Xiaolin Warrior..!"

"A Refresher Course?.! I should be teaching the Refresher Course!.!"

"Man, you got an ego bigger than that dome of yours." Jermaine's comment ended up hitting a nerve for Omi.

"NOTHING IS BIGGER THAN MY DOME! AND I THANK YOU TO LEAVE MY DOME, OUT OF IT!" Omi shouted to Jermaine, who looked towards the others as he pointed at Omi.

"Believe this guy man..?"

...

Only Dojo commented. "Hey...There are three things I've learned not to talk about. Religion, politics...And Omi's head."

* * *

The group was now eating an early dinner, Alexis having left a little while ago to attend to some business. Jermaine and Omi were panting now, having just tried to out do each other by angrily eating their food...Which, none of the others quiet understood, yet Dojo stepped up to try and help.

"Boys and girls, let me tell you a story, about these two dragon buddies..! Always seen together, like peas and carrots."

"Is this story gonna be long, or short..?" Raimundo questioned the dragon, who glared at him.

"It'll take as long as it takes..!" Dojo proclaimed before slithering up onto the table, Kimiko and Clay answered Raimundo's question.

"Long story..."

"Then one day, they had this spat. Angry wicked words were exchanged, words that could never be taken back." Jermaine and Omi were already reacting to this story a bit, while Dojo got teary-eyed. "And when it was over, these two friends...Would never..Speak, again...*lightly sobs* It's funny...But I don't even remember what the fight was about.."

...

..

Then, something flashed in Dojo's eyes. "Ooooh wait...! NOW I remember..!" Dojo then got up into Jermaine face then as he continued.

"Chuck wanted to borrow my yo-yo...My FAVORITE yo-yo..! The TREASURED-FAMILY YO-YO! I politely told Chuck 'no'..But did he leave it at that?.!" Dojo then got into Omi's face. "NO! He SNUCK into my room and he took it anyway..!"

Now Dojo was just standing on the table, acting out his emotions. " And then...He lost it...LOST IT!.! Ohhh he played dumb, never said a word..! Until one night I caught him talking in his sleep, the only time that SCOUNDRAL could tell the truth..! I'm happy he's gone, GOOD RIDDANCE TO YOU, YOU THIEF!"

..

...

"Dojo...Why'd you spit in mah food..?" Clay questioned once the dragon had done said action, causing his green friend to realize what he had done.

"Oh..Sorry..." Dojo then thought for a bit. "Anyway...What was the point of my story..?"

"Yeah, that some friendships aren't worth savin'..!" Jermaine declared as he sat up on his side of the table, sharing a glare with Omi.

"Ooooh yes, yes..!" Dojo commented, only to think about this. "No...No that can't be right.."

Then, Master Fung walked in, carrying two bo staffs. "Young monks, perhaps a little sparring might be in order."

"They're ready to rip each other to shreds, and you want to ARM them?.!" Kimiko yelled out, she couldn't be the only one confused by this, right?.!

"Often when 2 warriors engage in battle, the battle brings them closer together."..That may not work all to well, Master Fung...

* * *

This commercial break has been brought to you by Jermaine, who should have had more screen time than he was given...Him, and Le Mime.

* * *

Alexis frowned at Omi, who had told her everything upon her return. As it turned out, Jermaine had decided to leave the Temple after the sparring match...

"Yet, Sister...The most oddest thing was that...That Jermaine knew Repulse the Monkey, and he said that his Master had taught it to him..!" Omi told the older girl, who was more shocked by this than him it seemed. "I...I am worried about Jermaine...Deeply, I am."

...

Alexis sighed as she sat down onto the ground, and opening her arms for Omi, who crawled onto her lap and sat there...Allowing Alexis to softly sing.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_  
_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_  
_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_  
_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you._

...

"How do Daisies keep one safe..?" Alexis giggled a bit at this, before gently kissing Omi's head.

* * *

Alexis sighed in relief as she was given the "go-to" from Dojo, allowing her to FINALLY take off the Horse Medallion and the cast. SWEET FREEDOM! Heck, it took less than a week..! TAKE THAT DASHI!

Now, however...Alexis was faced with the challenge to make the frowning Omi happy again, with the others to help her.

"Cheer up sad-dude, I'm sure Jermaine'll get over it." Raimundo told the monk, whose lip quivered.

"Yes...But I am not sure if I will." was all Omi was able to say before the group turned around at the sound of a large bug being electrocuted...Only to see Jack Spicer fall to the ground right beside the bug zapper.

"Jack Spicer you no good rustler, what are you doin' here?.!" Clay questioned the momentarily-stunned Evil Boy Genius, who slowly got up.

"N-n-n-n-nothing..I was juszzzt inzzz the neighborhood.."

"If you are here to steal our Wu, prepare for an un-merciful defeat..!" Omi exclaimed, getting back into his groove.

"No I'm here to steal your lava-lamp." Alexis' eyes grew into dark slits at this.

"Vhat about mon lava lamp..?"

"Sounds like one evil boy genius has hit some hard times..!" Kimiko commented, all the while Raimundo was stiffing his laughter.

"Look, there's still a lot of stuff I gotta get Tubbimura. Maybe we can agree to a.." Jack then looked around a bit, before his eyes brightened hopefully. "Trade..?"

"What is it that you want?" Omi first asked, quickly the red-head replied.

"Clay's cowboy hat..?"

"HEY!" Clay suddenly blurted out, holding up his fists to guard said item. "Noone touches mah hat, 'sides mah Sugar."

"Then maybe a picture of Alexis in a bikini..?" everyone went silent at this, staring at the boy. "Hey, take it with Tubbimura...! And besides..."

"Besides..?" Raimundo questioned, now interested in all of this.

"Well I'm sitting on some pretty juicy info, it has to do with Jermaine, and it's not good." that was how Jack found himself pressed against the ground by the mad Omi.

"I order you to spill your internal organs right now!"

"WHAT KIND OF SICK PEOPLE ARE YOU?.!"

"I think he means...Spill your guts.." Raimundo commented, before they all looked to Clay and Alexis...

...

..

"Aaaaw." Clay groaned, before tossing his hat to Jack. "But you ain't gettin' that picture..."

Jack then adjusted the hat a bit, to where he could see everyone. "Jermaine is part of Chase Young's crew, I saw him with my own hundred eyes.."

"HUH?.!" all but Alexis questioned, the Nature Dragon quickly answered.

"'ee vas oozing zat fly Shen Gong Vu, p'ah'bably..."

"What uh load uh hay..!" Clay told Jack, all but Omi and Alexis were glaring at the goth.

"Jermaine wouldn't do that.." Raimundo also defended their friend, only for Omi to raise a good point.

"He would if he did not know...Chase Young was evil..."

* * *

Alexis huffed a bit as she and the group flew through the skies on their way to a Roman Colosseum, where the Golden Finger lied.

Kimiko was wearing her hair in pigtails and had on teal rubber boots, a dark magenta hoodie, light tan shorts, and dark purple socks. Alexis had her hair down with the ribbon functioning as a choker as she wore a red t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black combat boots, and all her necklaces.

"Look! It is the Golden Finger..!" Omi pointed out as the group drew near to the Shen Gong Wu...Only for Chase to suddenly hop in front of Dojo's face, causing the dragon to swerve and crash land in the ground.

Once they were able to get out of the rubble, they saw Chase Young waiting at a pillar, which Jermaine was climbing to get to the Wu. Omi lept to action, soon followed by Alexis, who was then followed by the others.

"Step off you guys, this Shen Gong Wu's mine." Jermaine told the two monks, Omi tried to get him to understand as Alexis sneaked behind the pillar to gain a better lead.

"Jermaine, Chase Young has been using you..! He is on the side of evil!"

"Say what?.!" Jermaine yelled out, only for Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay to back up their team mate.

"Omi's right!"

"Chase is using you."

"We wouldn't steer you wrong partner..!"

"You'd say anythan ta help cue-ball." Jermaine declared once Alexis had managed to get onto the platform, moments before Chase Young appeared behind the dragons of Fire, Earth, and Wind.

"That's right Jermaine, block out their words, you know what you must do." Chase stated, smiling as the monks he had once been behind, were now behind him in preparation to fight.

Alexis walked over ot the Golden Finger and was about to pick it up when-

"EYYYAAAAH!" Alexis yelled when a large mass suddenly slammed into her, before she heard Tubbimura's laugh trail behind her. "MON FRERE! EET'S UP TO YOU KNOW!"

Omi nodded his head at this, before he, Jermaine, Jack, and Tubbimura all touched the Golden Finger at the same time.

"I challenge you Jermaine, you Jack Spicer, and you Tubbimura to a Showdown tsunami..!" Omi boldly proclaimed, before he continued. "The game is, Battle of the Gladiators..!"

"I wager my Manchurian Musca against your Ruby of Ramses." Jack stated, before Tubbimura added in.

"I wager, Shroud of Shadows..!" then Jermaine finished off..Sorta...

"Yo, I don't have anythan ta wager." luckily, Chase had that taken care of.

"Jermaine wagers the Lasso Boa-Boa." the evil Overlord declared as he threw said Shen Gong Wu to the New Yorker, smiling at Alexis, who was in his arms.

"You can put me down now, Chase..."

"Let's go." all 4 contestants of the Showdown started. "XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

* * *

Alexis watched from her seat between Chase Young and a toga-wearing Dojo...Yeah, she didn't ask. Though, she did flinch when she saw the other monks being held down by broken column pieces. In the center of the arena, all 4 boys were dressed in gladiator helmets, skirts, shields, and swords...They all looked to Dojo, who was now also holding a golden chalice, before throwing something into the arena.

"Let the games, begin!" Dojo proclaimed, allowing the 4 gladiators to shout the sacred phrase.

"GONG YI TAN PI!"

Slots opened along the walls then, allowing lions to come out and attack the group. Omi and Tubbimura ended up slamming the lions attacking them together, while Jermaine used the sword and shield to keep his at bay...

Yet...Jack...

"Heh...Nice Kitty..Pretty kitty.." Jack whispered, nervously looking at the lion as it was about to swipe.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, purr, purr, purr." Alexis whispered to herself...Huh, maybe she had been watching too much Big Bang Theory lately...

Anyways, Wuya couldn't help but laugh as Jack was chased around the arena by the lions, before he finally used the Manchurian Musca...Only to end up being taken out by a passing bird.

The lions all left then, only to be replaced with Gladiator Chariots, which all the remaining contestants got on. Once he was on his though, Tubbimura wasted no time in activating the Shroud of Shadows to protect himself...Leaving Omi and Jermaine to grind against each other, in hopes of tearing off the others wheel.

After they had each lost a spear on their wheel, Omi noticed that the wheels of Tubbimura's chariot were still visible. "RUBY OF RAMSES!"

Just as the Shroud was taken off of Tubbimura, Jack's yell was heard before he fell onto a platform near the peanut gallery.

Jermaine and Omi tried once again to deter the other, yet Tubbimura was approaching them.

"Lasso Boa-Boa!" Jermaine shouted out, tieing up the fat ninja and throwing him off the track...And atop of Jack Spicer.

The chariots were gone now...Which only left Omi and Jermaine with their swords and shields.

Jermaine hopped up the platform before Chase Young and Wuya, Omi took this opportunity to try and persuade his friend once more.

"Jermaine, you must stop..! If you win, Chase Young will control you! There will be no going back!"...Yet, Jermaine still refused to listen.

"Omi, stop messin' with my head and just fight man." and so they did.

Alexis watched with worried eyes as the two boy did the dance of battle, swords clashing and shields banging as they fought. The French-girl nearly fainted when she saw Omi almost fall into a trap door, and gave a sigh of relief when he managed to get out of said trap, flipping over Jermaine.

"Chase wants us to fight, this was his plan all along..!" Omi proclaimed, Jermaine glared at this as he charged forward, gasping when he almost fell into a lava trap...His shield was now gone. "What is more evil than turning two friends against each other?.!"

"I think you did that." Jermaine pointed out, slashing the air that Omi once stood in before exiting the lava infested crevice. They continued on, with Omi running away from the mad Jermaine. "Why couldn't you just be happy for me?.!"

"I was..!" Omi defensively stated as he skidded into a wall, frowning as he continued to speak. "I was just...Not happy for me..I may have been a little...Jealous.."

"Oh, ya think?" Jermaine questioned, sword raised. "So why should I trust you know...?"

...

"Because you are my friend." with that, Omi dropped his sword and shield. Jermaine froze a bit at this action...

"Go ahead..!" Chase said from beside Alexis, earning a glare from the Nature Dragon. "Defeat the young monk and receive your reward."

"Oh this is so exciting!" Wuya was then met with a slap to the face from Chase.

...

"You're not playin' with me, are you..?" Jermaine questioned Omi, who slowly smiled.

"Nooo, but I will if you want..!" Oh Omi...!

The gang all smiled as Jermaine started to see the light.

"Aw man, I really have been on the side of evil..." Omi nodded his head to this, before sticking out his hand for Jermaine to shake...The teenage boy dropped his own sword, and replaced the absence in his hand, with Omi's.

* * *

The other Xiaolin Monks were cheering as they rushed over to the still-hand-shaking Jermaine and Omi, all happy as can be.

"NOOOO!" Wuya shouted out from above them. "You just can't quit!"

"They can and they have ghost-hag." Kimiko quickly whipped back, earning her a high-five from Alexis.

"Reckon we got ourselves uh Xiaolin Showdown draw." Clay added in, just as Dojo slithered in.

"No winner..? What a rip-off..! You wouldn't see this in the old days!"...Dojo then shrunk back a bit at the stares the Xiaolin Monks gave him. "Uh...Sorry.."

With that the green dragon presented them the Golden Finger, which had been peaking out from beneath a rock.

"Vell, I'm joost glad zat you two a'he amis again." Alexis pointed out, smiling at the two boys. "I vouldn't know VHAT to do eef you two continued fighting..!"

"Well, be glad that they stopped then." Raimundo declared, only to nod at Clay, who now had his hat back.

..

Then, Omi and Jermaine walked near Chase Young, Alexis tentatively behind them...Just in case.

"It appears that once again you have underestimated the forces of good..!" Omi started out, earning a smirk from the ink-haired male above them.

"What makes you think things didn't turn out exactly as I planned..?"...Omi quirked an eyebrow at this, trying to make sense of it all.

"Because you...Lost..?"

"No Omi, you won." with lightning fast speed, Chase then appeared before the confused yellow-skinned monk. "You were the one I was testing, and you passed as I expected."

"Man, that guy is wiggin' out." Jermaine commented once Chase Young was gone, Alexis nodded her head in agreement.

"You got zat 'ight Je'maine.."

"I think, as you say, it is time to booger on out of here..!"...Omi...

Jermaine looked at him with the same expression as everyone else. "I sure hope you mean boogie..!"

* * *

"I wish you would stay, Master Fung says you would make an excellent Xiaolin Monk..!" Omi told Jermaine as he and Alexis walked the departing boy out of the Temple gates. "And so do we..."

"Thanks Omi-dawg, but I got some thinkin' ta do first." Jermaine explained, Alexis smiled at him.

"Eef I evah need a 'eplacement, I'll call you up, okay..?"

"I may take you guys up on those offers though.." Jermaine added onto his previous sentence, just as Dojo landed right behind him.

"Open seating on the Dojo L-train..!"

"Perhaps when you return, you could teach me a few moves!" Omi declared as he and Jermaine did a handshake after Alexis had given the boy a hug, both people with the yellow-skinned boy looked at him in shock.

"Teach you moves..?" Jermaine questioned, nodding to Alexis discreetly, before they both put their hands to his forehead.

"'ee isn't 'unning a fevah.."

"Of course, I will repay you many times over by teaching you far more valuable moves." Jermaine and Alexis shared a smile now as the New Yorker sat on top of Dojo's form.

"Hahaha, now that's the Omi-dawg I've grown to know and love." Jermaine declared as Dojo rose into the sky, Alexis and Omi waving to him.

"Yes, I believe we all have."

"Oui." Alexis softly added on, rubbing Omi's head affectionately.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she sat atop a high tree, sighing as the wind fluttered by and-

"Sister..?" Omi called out from bellow, making the French-girl's eyes fly open. "What are you doing up there..?"

"T'aining..."

"May I join you..?"

"Of cou'ah'se mon frere..!" Omi smiled at this, before climbing a tree beside Alexis', and standing atop his tip toe. Alexis then closed her eyes once more, allowing her arms and leg to move along with the wind.

"Sister..?" Alexis' eyes flew open once more, quirking an eyebrow at Omi. "...Has Chase Young ever approached you about...Becoming part of his evil association..?"

...

..

"Once, I zink..." Alexis softly replied, wanting to tell Omi a partial truth. "But, I can't 'emembah vhat 'ee did.."

"Oh...I see..."

..

...

"Omi...? Mon frere..?"

"Yes Sister?"

"Nevah ask zat question again." Omi blinked in surprise at the request, looking to the older female.

"But, Sister, I-"

"Please, Omi...I joost zink zat eet vould be bettah eef ve don't talk about zings like zat...People could be vatching."

"What people..? Who could be watching?" Alexis looked towards the reader, before back at Omi.

"I don't knov, but please...Joost don't ask, oui..?"

...

..

Omi gave a small sigh, pouting a little bit. "Yes Sister..."

"Merci mon frere..."

* * *

**~Extra~**

Alexis grunted as she pressed down against the stubborn cookie cutter, trying to make the cookie dough shaped correctly. It was late at night, and the French-girl was enable to sleep so she had been making cookies. Already she had made several batches and-

"You really should sleep, Ying." Alexis flew around, staring wide-eyed at Chase Young, who was biting into a cookie. "I must admit though, your cookies are very good."

"Vhat a'he you doing 'ere..?" Alexis whispered out, not finding it within herself to speak any louder.

"I am here to make sure you are okay, and that you understand that I haven't been testing just Omi." Chase Young started, walking over to the Nature Dragon, who pressed herself against the counter while fumbling to grab a weapon. "I have been making sure that you are prepared also."

This made Alexis stop her actions, her pulse almost stopping completely as she looked up at Chase. "P'ah'epa'e me fo' vhat..?"

Chase Young smirked at her confusion and curiosity, stopping only about a foot away from her. "For something that even you would not expect. This will include all your friends, your family, even your enemies...It will put a test to your loyalty and compassion, to see just how far you can go."

...

"Vhy a'he you telling me all of zis..?" Chase smiled at this, turning away now as he did so.

"Because, no one else knows what is in store for the future, Ying...Yet, I have a...Theory." before Alexis could say anything else, Chase Young walked into the hallway...Before his footsteps stopped. Alexis rushed to the door and peered down both ends, the Evil Overlord was gone...

"P'ah'aps I should...Go to bed..." Alexis whispered to herself, turning around to put away the cookie dough and store the cookies...

* * *

Mayhemb; Welp, hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you all soon..!

**~Single-Line Sneak-Peak~**

"All ah've ever wanted was ta make mah Mama proud...Now look at what we've done.."


	49. Dangerous Minds

Mayhemb; Big Spiders + Alexis + Omi + Chase Young =...This chapter.

* * *

Alexis was wearing a white tank top that had a lotus blossom in the middle, a pair of tan cargo shorts, her blue bird earrings, all her necklaces, her charm bracelet, a canvas messenger bag, and blue flats. Her hair was in a high pony tail via blue ribbon. Kimiko was wearing a soccer jersey-like shirt with a "K" in the middle, green pants, green-highlighted hightops, and had her hair in a single short ponytail.

Alexis sighed as she and the others walked through the waterfalls of molten lava, for once not complaining about this idiotic cartoon logic...For a bit...She was actually enjoying herself in all of this warmth, yet...Well, the others..

"Hoo..! Ah feel hotter than uh cooked pig at a Texas barbecue." her Cher said from behind her, Alexis and Omi walking in front of the others along with Dojo.

"Why did you have ta stash the Wu so far underground..?" Raimundo asked, glaring a bit at the French-girl, who seemed to be enjoying this unruly heat.

"So no one would find it...!" Dojo replied, the miner's hat atop his head didn't seem to bother him. "Even me..."

Suddenly the entire cavern shook, before out of the rocks came large robotic, digging...Worms..?

...

They had managed to corral the group together, and from above, out from the shadows, came-

"Ooooh, Jack Spicer..! Why are you always on my face?.!"...Oh Omi...

"That's in my face, Gnome-boy." Jack pointed out, triumphantly standing atop one of his machines. "Now, say hello to my new and improved Worm-Bots..!"

Alexis was actually impressed with these new machines, being a farmer she knew that worms were very good diggers and-

"Why in tarnation would anyone build robotic worms..?"

"'eally Cher...? 'eally..."

"Hey, hat-for-brains, for DIGGING!" Jack proclaimed, throwing a nod to the understanding Alexis. "Now then..Worm-bots, ATTACK!"

Of course it took some time to get away from the large, metal behemoths, but...Well, all they really had to do was tie them up by scrambling their bodies around each other.

"Worm-Bots! Get your worm butt's back in line..!" Jack commanded, moments before the the cavern they were in starting to shake, one of the rocks falling on the mass of Worms. Jack fell from his seat atop his Worm, yet Alexis jumped in to catch him. "Thanks..."

"No p'ah'oblem mon ami." Jack then flinched a bit at the glare Clay was sending him, turning his head towards one a whole that the Earthquake caused...Which contained- "The Hadoku Mouse Shen Gong Wu!"

Alexis ran towards the magical mouse object, while Jack flew towards it.

Just as Alexis reached for the Wu, she heard an odd cackling noise, then Jack's screaming.

"Jack..? Vhat es w'ah'ong..?" Alexis questioned, looking up...To meet face-to-face with a spider bigger than Clay..."SPIDAH!"

Alexis then tried to hug the beast, had it not been for Jack dragging her away a milisecond later. "But..But I vanted to 'ug eet!"

"YOU DON'T HUG SPIDERS!" Jack shrieked to her, and once they were beside the group, he hugged the French-girl. "Protect me!...Or, atleast hold me tight.."

Omi then went on to say that the spider that had crawled out was the biggest spider he had ever seen, only for an even larger one to come out...Followed by an even bigger one.

"We gotta get the Wu." Kimiko declared while Clay pried Jack off of Alexis, and the Japanese-girl was about to run for it, yet stopped when the cavern started to shake even more. The ground underneath the Hodoku Mouse then fell downward and out of sight, as more spiders started to appear.

"Maybe next time!" Dojo exclaimed, before going back to hiding underneath Clay's hat. While the others were starting to fight the giant spiders, Alexis had managed to get one on it's back and...And began rubbing it's belly..?

"SISTER!" Omi shouted out, dragging the Nature Dragon away from the large arachnid, before pulling out the-"Thorn of Thunderbolt!"

This ended up with an escape tunnel being made and, after Alexis was thrown over Clay's shoulders, the group ran out of the Spider-infested place, the rocks sealing the passage behind them.

* * *

"I have heard of these mythical creatures...But until now, no one has acutally seen one." Master Fung told his young students as they were in the library-like room of the Temple, pulling a book off the shelves. "I had hoped they were only folklore."

Raimundo decided to but in...Literally. "Well their not..! And I got two kinds of proof; black, and blue..!"

"Put you'h butt avay Raimundo..."

"According to the Legend.." Master Fung began as he opened the book on a table, the others watching him. "The Spiders are neither good nor evil. They are simply, consumers. They consume vegetation, animals, buildings..Even the Earth itself. They eat until there is nothing left to eat."

"Ah thought ah had uh big appetite." Clay commented, being just as shocked as the others at this news.

"If the Spiders aren't stopped." The whole entire room shook then, cutting off Master Fung.

"Let oos guess..." Alexis started, sharing a glance with Raimundo.

"10 thousand years of darkness." Raimundo finished, only for the two to get rather odd looks from the others.

"'ey, ve go viz za odds.."

Master Fung then walked over to the door, looking at the group. "Come, we must take precautions."

* * *

The group was in the Meditation Room when an Earthquake started up, Dojo was already panicking.

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD! I've seen it all to often! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

"Dojo!" Omi started as he clung to an doorknocker-like object. "You must push yourself together!"

Master Fung then appeared at the shaking doorway, staring at his students with both fear and worry. "Young monks, leave at once, and do not return until you find the Hodoku Mouse..!"

"What about you..?" Kimiko questioned for the group, Clay helping her stand up much like Raimundo was to Alexis.

"I will be alright..!" Master Fung started while the teens started to hold onto the pillars. "Remember, the fate of the world rests with you!"

"Is it me, or does the fate of the world rest with us a lot..?"

"Non, eet es not joost you, Raimundo..."

That was all Alexis had managed to say, before everything...Went black..

Cliche much.?

* * *

"Where are we..?" Kimiko asked the question on everyone's mind, the black void of a chamber freaking some of them out.

"Somewhere...Dark..?"

"Well howdy-duh."

"Cher! Be nice to Raimundo, and Raimundo, stop being sa'castic!"

"Yes Sugar..."

"Fine Nani..."

"I can't see a thing..!" Kimiko added in, helping to interrupt the small little exchange of words between the two males.

"AAAhh! AAAAH! A SPIDER HAS MY TAIL!" Dojo yelled in panic, only for a bright light to shine in from...Omi's head..?

"Stupid ca'toon logic..."

"It appears that Lady Luck is finally spitting on us!" Omi happily proclaimed, Raimundo turning to him to reply.

"I think you mean, 'Shining on us'." was all that was said before the group was hurled up into the air by Jack's Digging Machine, Clay turned to the Brazilian as they continued to fly.

"Ah think tha little guy had it r'ah'ght in tha first place."

Once they all landed on the bumpy rocks, and once Jack parked his Molar-machine, Raimundo saw something. "Hey guys, look! The Hodoku Mouse!"

Yet before they could react, Jack blinded them with a light, as he then began to rant. "Too late, Xiaolin Hasbins, the Hodoku Mouse is mine..!"

"Jack Spicer." Omi started, glaring at him as he hopped up. "You have picked a most unwise time to wash your timepiece."

"One, eet's 'Clean you'h Clock'." Alexis began, also getting up as she looked between both groups. "And t'oo, ve don't 'ave TIME to do a fight! Eef you 'avent noticed, ZEE VO'AH'LD MAY BE ENDING SOON!"

"Ying is right." Chase declared from the cockpit of Jack's machine, standing to his full height. "We face a common enemy, we must set aside good and evil for now."

"Chase is right, as always." Wuya flirting with Chase...Now THAT'S a scary image, enough to make Alexis shutter.

"NO WAY!" Jack shouted out, mad as can be while setting his mind on a task. "I've come TOO FAR to go home Wu-less!"

With that Jack sprinted to the Wu, only to touch it at the same time as-

"Jack Spicer, I challange you to a Xiaolin Showdown..! The game is; mud wrestling..! First to find the u, wins!" Omi quickly declared, this earned him a frown from Jack.

"But I just took a bath..!"...Really Jack..?.."Okay, okay..My Tongue of Saiping against your Orb of Tornami."

Then, together they shouted it. "Let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

* * *

Alexis was honestly confused as she looked between the triumphant Jack, and the spitting Omi...

"I blinked, vhat 'apponed..?" Alexis questioned, before Raimundo whispered something in her ear. Jack ended up summoning a swarm of insects, some of which Omi accidentally ate, and in all of the mess the Hodoku Mouse ended up on Jack's chest..."I can't believe eet, 'ow lucky can you be..?"

"Okay Jack Spicer, you have won, now use the Shen Gong Wu to stop the Spiders!" FINALLY! Omi, you FINALLY see the point of the matter.

"Not just yet." WHAT?.! "I want to...Savor the moment."

Then, in a large mass of yelled words, the group tried to tell Jack one thing; the Spiders were behind him.

"LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Alexis finally shouted out, causing the Evil Boy Genius to look...Then yelled as he ran away, throwing the Hodoku Mouse up into the air as he did so. THE IDIOT!

"You FOOL!" for once, thank you Wuya...

The Spiders then jumped atop the Pedestal that the Hodoku Mouse once sat upon.

"It's the end of the world!"

"You p'ah'etty much summed eet up Vuya.."

"This is so unfair..!" Jack started to whine, frowning as he pointed something out. "The one time I win, the WORLD has to end!"

The Spider's combined weight ended up splitting the rock that they were standing on, to reveal a river of lava...Which the Hodoku Mouse fell into.

"NO!" Kimiko screamed out as she watched the Wu fall, just as the rocks above them started to shake.

"Mon frere...Do you 'ave a plan..?" Alexis whispered to Omi as the two and Chase stood atop the same rock formation, the temple-boy shook his head. "Zat vas vhat I vas af'aid of.."

"ALEXIS! CATCH!" Kimiko exclaimed, throwing the Golden Tiger Claws to the French-girl, who looked at the others.

"B-But vhat about you?.!"

"We'll f'ah'nd another way Sugar..! JUST GET!"

"But.." Alexis whispered, fear in her eyes as Omi took the Claws from her, and Chase grabbed her by the waist.

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Omi proclaimed, slashing the air and running through it, soon followed by Chase and the thrashing Alexis.

"Did they make it out..?" Raimundo questioned Kimiko, who was closest to the edge.

"I'm not sure..!" Clay frowned at this, clenching his hands at his side while trying not to give away to emotions...Before he noticed something.

"Tha Molar 2000!" Clay announced, before dragging Jack to his own invention. "Come on!"

"Don't worry guys, we're right behind you!" Dojo happily declared...Only to zoom away when a Spider landed riiiight behind him.

* * *

Alexis felt tears well up in her eyes as she was finally placed down on the ground by Chase, her entire body shaking.

"V-Ve...Ve could 'ave saved zem...Could 'ave gotten zem out.." Alexis whispered to herself, head bowed in shame. "I...But...But ve...Ve only left zem zhere.."

"Sister, you must not fret, we can still-" Omi went silent as he saw the surroundings. "Fighting for good has become mooost complicated."

Alexis looked up also, her eyes widening at the sights of large holes burrowing into the Earth around her. The World...It, it really WAS being eaten!

"If the world is to be saved, we must be the ones to save it." Chase Young told his two companions, smiling at them. "There still maybe an answer..."

"Without the Hodoku Mouse, what can we do..?" Omi's question was met by a gasp from Alexis, who grinned as an idea formed in her head.

"Got eet! I 'ave a plan." Alexis proclaimed, regaining her once-lost energy. "Chase, ve'll need za Eagle Scope."

* * *

This commercial break has been brought to you by Chapter 49, which you are now ready.

* * *

In Chase's Citadel, the three alliance members joined, Alexis having already set everything up.

"So...By combining the Fountain of Hui, and the Eagle Scope, I can learn everything..? Even how to stop the Spiders?" Omi questioned his sister and Chase, both of who'm agreed.

"Yes, but first, you must both give your word as Xiaolin Warriors only to look for a way to destroy the Spiders, and not evil." Chase declared, only to remember something as he looked at Alexis. "Well...Omi has to give me his word, at least...You, Ying...Well, I don't know if you wish to destroy evil ever.."

"You have my Xiaolin Word."

"Mine too...Just en case.."

Chase smiled at the two, before all three of the activated the Fountain of Hui. As the dome of information arose from all around them, the three then activated the Eagle Scope, slowing down the passing images to where they could see them.

Alexis was amazed at the sight before her, the images of both the past and future and-

"Ying, Omi. We must concentrate on the knowledge we seek." Alexis nodded her head to Chase, her hand resting atop the Eagle's head, before she and the other two boys focused.

Then, as if it were a light at the end of a tunnel, the picture appeared.

First it showed spiders crawling out of holes, then the babies hatching, then...Wait..Lava spurted out from a small formation, solidifying two of the Spiders that crossed it's path.

"The lava.." Omi whispered for both of his companions, before the dome collapsed.

"Now, we must devise a plan." Chase told the two monks, Alexis quickly took the Eagle Scope from him and got out the Falcon's Eye and Chi Scope from her bag.

Quickly she combined the three, then looked down into the Earth. "I...I see za ozahs!"

"But..How?" Omi questioned, earning a smile from Alexis.

"I 'ave zee Cha'm B'acelet mon Cher gave me, zhere es a bit of 'is chi still on eet, zankfully and-" Alexis then stopped, watching now with wide eyes. "Atlantis..?"

"What?" Clay asked, just as confused as Omi.

"Zey..Zey a'he en Atlantis..! And-" Alexis stopped to gasp. "NON! DON'T GO EN ZHERE! ZEE SPIDAHS! NON! GET BACK INTO ZA MOLAH 2000-"

Alexis then stopped speaking, lowering the combination of Shen Gong Wu..."ve 'ave to get zem, and fast."

"Why Sister..?"

"Zee Spidahs 'ave zem."

* * *

"Does anyone else feel like their gonna...Heave..?" Jack Spicer questioned, him and the other captured Xiaolin Monks tied up in Spider Silk...To the ceiling.

"Don't even go there..!" Raimundo butted in, almost shuttering at the thought. "That kinda talk can get awfully contagious...!"

Kimiko groaned at this, speaking up now. "I say we change the subject.."

"What do you think the Spiders want with us..?" oh they just want to play Poker with ya Jack..!

"Dude, we're in their web, take a guess..!"

...

Jack's eyes bulged out at Raimundo's comment, only for the Evil Boy Genius to start squirming. "I DON'T WANT A SPIDER TO EAT ME!"

* * *

Omi, Chase, and Alexis were fully prepared to fight encase the Spiders were still at the entrance of Atlantis, lucky for them they weren't.

"This place is so big, we could look for days without finding anyone..!" Omi proclaimed frowning at this thought, just as Alexis pulled out the Falcon's Eye.

"I vill see vhat I can find." Alexis stated, placing the Wu to her eye and-

"I have a horse, his name is Boo."...Alexis took the Wu away from her eye at the familiar voice.

"Dojo..?"

"SHhhh! We all live in his shoooe!" Dojo continued as he clung to a pole, chuckling a bit, before Omi yanked him down.

"DOJO!" Omi almost shouted, snapping the dragon out of his shock.

"Oooooh." the dragon groaned, placing a hand on his head and 'stomach'. "Where am I..? What year is it? How LONG has I been living like a RAT in a hole?.!"

...

Alexis checked her phone's clock. "35 minutes, Dojo.."

"Hmm..Funny, time moves a lot slower down here and-LEXI!" Dojo happily proclaimed, dashing up into the Dragon of Nature's arms and nuzzling her.

"Where are the others?" Chase questioned, and Dojo quickly replied.

"The Spiders got 'em! They were everywhere! IT WAS AWFUL!" Dojo then began to sob, only to realize who spoke to him. "Hey...You're one of the bad guys.."

"When we find our friends, I am certain we will find the Queen and the Egg-Chamber!" Omi announced, hopping off of the statue's foot as he and Alexis followed Chase, the French-girl still trying to find the others with the Shen Gong Wu.

"Queen..? Egg Chamber..?" Dojo squeaked out, not clutching to Alexis in fear.

* * *

Jack was squirming in his silk restraints, wanting nothing more than TO GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!

"Chill evil partner, spiders don't eat people."..Clay's words stopped Jack for a moment, the evil boy genius looking at him with a slightly hopeful expression.

"You sure..?"

"Positive. They desiccate 'em." Clay then leaned towards Jack, scarring the red-head. "Suck out the fluids until nothin' is left."

Then, somehow making it possible to be even more creepy, Clay sucked in all the fat on his face (don't ask how) and made the most disgusting sucking sound...Only to stop when he saw Kimiko and Raimundo's expressions. "What..? Uh cowboy can't have uh hobby..?"

"I don't wanna be.." Jack then couldn't come up with the correct word. "..What he said..!"

"Yeah, 'nd they usually start with tha squirmiest." Jack completely froze after Clay's statement, his eyes darting back in forth.

* * *

"I heard this place really used to rock on Saturday night." Dojo told his companions as they followed Alexis, who could partially get a clear image of the group through the Falcon's Eye. Yet, there were too many objects that the Eye had to look through, making the picture dull.

"Stay near." Chase instructed, pulling Alexis back with a swift tug on the girl's shoulder. "We must be getting close to the nest."

"I am not afraid of any spider." Omi started out as he and the others got prepared to fight. "I eat spiders for for breakfast!"

"A'he you saying zat my food tastes like spidahs..?"

"Personally, I'd prefer a nice bowl of cereal." Dojo commented, slithering to the side to prevent the possibility of him getting dragged into the tiff.

The Spiders then descended, sending all 3 warriors into a blur of fast-passed action and-

"We need not work so hard." Chase said from behind her, his fingers brushing her back slightly as he stopped Omi from attacking. "Close your eyes and allow yourself to see, allow your Tiger Instincts to take hold."

The three then had their backs against each other, the Spiders circling in on them. "Remember all that I taught you."

Alexis gave a small sigh to this, clasping her hands together as she shut her eyes...All was silent...

Dojo watched the three standing warriors, wondering for a moment if time just stood still...Only to shrunk back as the Spiders continued forward, yet..

"VIPER STRICKING RAT!" **_Whack_**

"CHEETAH LEAPING TREE!" _Thunk_

"BEAR FIGHTING MOOSE!" _**BAM**_

"WOLF ATTACKING OX!"

Alexis, Omi, and Chase were left to stand and watch as the Spiders departed.

..

"That was mooost amazing.!"

"Oui, zat vas mon frere."

"You both are most amazing, young Monks." Chase told the two of them, walking away as Dojo spoke to the two.

"Getting awfully chummy with the bad guy, huh..?"

"Dojo, we have a world to save..!" Omi explained, Dojo remained silent at this as the three walked over to Chase, who picked up one of the fallen Spiders.

"Looks like we've captured our first prisoner.." Chase declared, allowing Omi to get the Tongue of Saiping out of Alexis' bag. She had managed to swipe it from Jack after he threw the Hodoku Mouse up into the air.

"Spider, tell us at once, where is your egg chamber..?" Omi questioned the Spider after activating the Wu, the Spider chirped back.

"You can kiss my eight feet..! When the egg-sac hatches, there will be too many of us for you to stop." well...Wasn't that nice..

"Come on, I zink I see a vay.." Alexis instructed them after they beat up the Spider, which had tried to attack them once more. In her hands was the Chi Scope, and the group's chi was going off in one direction.

"Very well then Ying."

* * *

Alexis kept her eye on the ground, the group's blended chi was accumulating by the step it seemed. They had to be close..!

"We're definatly inside the queen's chamber.." Chase told his companions, looking around at the tunnel Alexis had lead them into.

"I still do not see any sign of an egg-sac." Omi pointed out...Only for Dojo to suddenly stutter a sound when he looked up.

"We're gonna need help..!" Dojo proclaimed, this made Alexis look up from the Chi Scope...And at the green bubbles which filled almost the entirety of the large ceiling, the babies asleep and-

"HEEELP!" Jack? Kimiko?

"HEEEEEELP!" The group then ran towards the sound and pleas of help from Jack Spicer, yet when they turned the corner, they only saw Clay's hat...Then, they looked up to see that they were attached to the ceiling.

"Kimiko! Raimundo! Clay!" Omi blurted out their friends names, Alexis staring up at them.

"Ah'e you all okay..?"

"Oh not bad..Except for that itch I can't reach." Raimundo complained, this was quickly diminished after Omi opened up a small portal with the Golden Tiger Claws to scratch the Brazilian...Only for Clay to notice something.

"What's Chase Young doin' here?"

"We have formed a good and evil alliance to save the world..!" Omi proclaimed, hitting an nerve for Jack.

"That's right, rub it in..! Now how about GETTING US DOWN FROM HERE?.!"

"Golden Tiger Claws!" Omi started, only for Chase to hold up a hand.

"Ying, do you wish to do the honors..?" Chase questioned, smirking a bit at the French-girl as he made a cup with his hands, Alexis walked away a bit...

...

..

"HIIIYAA!" Alexis yelled out as she ran towards Chase, slamming her foot into his hands, before he laughed her up. Once at the group's height, Alexis pulled back her hand and- "PEACOCK FANNING FEZAHS!"

The silk connecting the group to the ceiling was cut, allowing Jack to hit the ground as Chase caught Alexis, who glared at him. "I can land pe'fectly fine on my own, zank you ve'ah'y much."

"You're welcome." Chase replied as the others then came topping down on Jack, before Omi started to untie the group as he explained the plan.

"We must drill to the Earth's core, and flood the chamber with molten lava. Once it hardens, the Spiders will be encased forever!"

"Peachy plan, except whoever you send will wind up as toast..!" in reply to Jack's comment, Omi pointed up, allowing them all to see the Molar 2000 over them...Jack thought of something. "No, no! You can't, I maybe evil, but I have rights..! And uh..I burn easily!"

The other Xiaolin Monks and Dojo looked hopefully at Alexis, whose expression deadpanned. "Actually, I vas going to put zee Molah 2000 on auto-pilot."

"Dang it Nani, why do you always ruin the fun?"

* * *

After sending off the Molar 2000, the group was left with just the simple task of GETTING OUT OF THERE BEFORE THE LAVA OVERFLOWED!

...

Sounded simple enough.

"We must leave before the Queen returns." Chase Young told the group as they tried to get out...Only to bump into a mass th-THAT HAD EYES?.!

"I believe the Queen is..In the building." Kimiko commented, staring in both shock and fear as a large head pushed itself through the opening. Alexis quickly grabbed Dojo and Omi, and took off running after the others.

Once they were a bit farther, Alexis put Omi down, just as the Water Dragon got out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Hurry everyone, take my hand..!"

"I have a better idea." started Jack, whose hands wrapped around the Shen Gong Wu. "I'll take the Golden Tiger Claws!"

"Jack you jerk!" Kimiko managed to hiss out before the Evil Boy Genius disappeared into the purple vortex...When a thought occurred to Alexis.

"Vhy could ve 'ave joost oozed zee Goldon Tigah Clavs en zee f'ah'st place..? I mean, ve could 'ave joost sucked up all of za Spidahs and-"

"Sugar now ain't the best time ta reminisce about our mistakes..!"

"Well, what do we do now?" Kimiko questioned the group, that was when an idea popped into Clay's head.

"Ah know one thing we can do." Clay started as he grasped Alexis' hand tightly. "RUN!"

* * *

The group had quickly followed the cowboy's lead, and through the hallways as Alexis tried to direct them with the Falcon's Eye in hand.

"Get a move on, their gainin' on us!" Clay exclaimed as they rushed through the tunnels, above the egg sacs were hatching.

"Looks like we can kiss our backsides goodbye..!"

"You mean, kiss our butts!" Raimundo pointed out, earning a confused look from Omi.

"Uhh, that is mooost disgusting."

After making a narrow corner, Alexis grinned a bit. "ZIS VAY!"

* * *

The group had made it outside of Atlantis, before an explosion busted through the roof and-

Wait..Never mind, there wasn't a roof anymore. The entire mass ended up exploding from all of the lava, pressing the group against the water's edge as the molten rock got near them.

"Well..This is it..! Well, I did have a good 15-hundred years.." Dojo commented...Only to burst out crying. "I WANT TO LIVE!"

"Zen, live ve shall! VIVE LA FRANCE!" Alexis exclaimed as she got from within her bag-

"The Black Beetle Shen Gong Wu! It will protect us from the intense heat." Omi summed up, realizing the older girl's plan. Quickly, said girl activated the Shen Gong Wu, turning it into a boat-like object.

"You sure do come prepared Sugar."

"You alvays p'ah'epa'e fo'h a pa'h'ty." Alexis explained as the others jumped atop the Black Beetle, ridding it like a life raft down the lava and into the water...Before the building, once again, exploded.

The water around the group started to boil and-

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" they all yelled as they were suddenly shot up by a geyser of water, flying through the rocks and coming out of a hole to see-

"Zee sign of Old Faizful..?" Alexis questioned, looking at the sign, before at the tourists before them...

...

..

After a small rumbling noise, they were freed from the tightly-pressed rock, suspending them in the air for a little while. Alexis was a bit confused, Atlantis wasn't anywhere NEAR America..!

...

Stupid cartoon logic.

"Killer ride Nani, Omi..!"

"Omi! Alexis! You guys did it!"

"Hey look, ah caught me a fish!"

"Yes, we make an even better team than just me..!" Omi proclaimed, before he and Alexis turned their gazes upon Chase Young. "But now that we have fought as one, how will we ever battle again..?"

"I'm sure we will find a way."

"Oui, ve vill, don't vo'ah'y." Chase smirked at Alexis, then looked at them all.

"This moment won't last forever, except in this moment of time." then, when all was said and done, Chase jumped off the Black Beetle...And seemed to have disappeared, when they looked over the edge to see no Evil Doer.

Once the water works stopped Omi shrunk down the Black Beetle, making the 5 Xiaolin Warriors land atop Old Faithful...In the middle of the paparazzi it seemed, from all the tourists.

They waved and held up thumbs ups and peace-signs to the camera-taking people.

"Hey Omi, Nani...It's cool that you worked with Chase."

"You both did what you had ta do ta save tha world...And Texas."

"When we used the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope, Sister and I gave our Xiaolin Word to Chase that we would not look to see how to destroy evil." Kimiko smiled at all of this, though she continued to wave to the crowd.

"That's okay, you guys had to..!"

"Well...I may have..Peaked." Omi confessed, already this caused the unsettling acids to form in Alexis' stomach.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she laid down against the grass, rubbing her temples. The pictures of the tourists ended up online, and Louis had just gotten done yelling at her for going out in public in beaten up clothes...Though, she was SURE that he'd call again tomorrow, just to continue the rant.

"Sugar, you alr'ah'ght..?" Clay questioned her as he sat down beside her, frowning at her aggravated expression.

"Oui just...Just 'ave a small 'eadache Cher, nozing to vo'ah'y about.." Alexis softly spoke, easing up into a sitting position. "'onestly, I nevah undahstand 'ow Kimiko can talk on za phone so much..."

"It's uh mystery." Clay told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Sugar...Did Chase try anythan when you and Omi were with 'im..?"

"Non, 'ee.." Alexis then realized something. "'ee actually didn't do anyzing..!...Zis..Zis is new..."

Clay blinked a bit at Alexis' shocked expression, chuckling a bit. "Maybe he f'ah'nally understands that yer off tha market."

"Hmm..Maybe." Alexis replied, not fully convinced with this reason, yet accepted it for Clay's sake.

"Anyway, c'mon, that dinner you made's gonna get cold." Alexis smiled at Clay's kindness, grasping his hand and placing a small kiss to his cheek, making them go pink.

"Je t'aime."

"Awww, now yer gonna make me blush Sugar..!"

"Zat's mon job."

* * *

Mayhemb; Okay, well, this is gonna be...New...The "Extra" section'll be a Sneak-Peak section, in a way...But really, it just sorta bonds with the next chapter...Anyway, enjoy! AND REVIEW!

* * *

**~Extra/Sneak Peak (sorta)~**

**?-?-?**

A shadowy figure is seen leaning back on a chair, picking up a lighter and a picture.

"Take out the parents, take out the problem." the person whispered, using the lighter to ignite a flame along a corner...Then watching as the faces of Omi, Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko burned away. "Like the flames of a fire, they won't last if someone stomps them out and-

"DINNER TIME!" an older voice said from above the figure, making the person slam their hands against the table.

"DAAA-AAAD! I'm MOLOLOGUING!"

"Ooooh~ I'm so proud, your first ever monologue! Oh, let me get the camera~." a groan could be heard from the person, who face palmed while shaking their head. Then, they picked up a random mug off the table.

"This award goes to...My dad, Jack Spicer, smother-er of the year."


	50. Future Meets Present Pt 1

Mayhemb; AWESOME-NESS TIME!.! Okay, let's do this!

Also, I wanted to post something (or a part of something) that I posted on DeviantArt. It's a few questions Alexis was asked, and she happily answered (in English, no accent) ! Here are a few.

Song She Lives by; "Big, Blonde, and Beautiful" from Hairspray, and "Almost There" from Princess and the Frog  
Favorite Anime Parody; Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged  
Favorite Animes; Yumeiro Pâtissière, Kitchen Princess, Black Butler, Ouran Highschool Host Club, and Shugo Chara  
Favorite TV Shows; Batman, Lone Ranger, Twilight Zone, and Dancing With the Stars  
Favorite Cartoon; Xiaolin Showdown (duh), Phineas and Ferb, Winx, and Kids Next Door  
Drink she hates; Black coffee...*shutters* Too bitter for her tastes.

Okay, CONTINUE!

* * *

Angeline gasped as she and Ben rushed through the darkened alleyway, lasers flying past their heads as they went.

"We gotta do something..! Before we vanish inta thin air..!" Ben whispered to her once they ducked behind a totaled trashcan, hiding in the refuge. "If we can get the Sands of Time..."

"Then, let's get uh move on, partner." Angeline whispered to him, ducking behind the buildings that were once the bedding compound of the Temple.

"But...But what about the others?" Ben questioned the cowgirl, who slapped a hand over his mouth as a robot flew over them.

"We can prevent all uh this from happenin' if we get tha Sands uh Time. But we need ta be quiet..! We can't get caught."

* * *

**~Present Day~**

Alexis sighed happily as she leaned against Clay's chest, her head resting lazily on his shoulder while his hat blocked out the sun above. Geez...This was the life, wasn't it..?

No Jack, no Katnappe, no pains...No Shen Gong Wu alerts too! Just her, Clay, and the good ol' sunshine above-

The Nature Dragon suddenly sat up, looking around frantically.

"S-Sugar..?" Clay questioned, yawning a bit due to him just being awakened from his nap. "Everythan okay..?"

"Hmm..?" Alexis hummed, beginning to stand up. "Oh, oui..Joost..Uhm, I zink I...I 'eard something en zee booshes...I'm going to check eet out."

"Want me ta come..?"

Alexis smiled at this, leaning over and planting a small kiss on Clay's forehead. "Non Cher, you joost 'elax, I can 'andle eet."

"Well...Okay, just holler' if ya need me." Alexis nodded at this, slowly walking away into the foliage, not knowing what she would face.

* * *

Kimiko smiled as she scrolled through her PDA, messages from her friends back in Japan filled the screen and-

_creeeeek_

Kimiko's head looked up at this sound, only to scream and duck as a knife flew past her head, embedding itself in the wall behind her. Kimiko looked at the utensil, then rushed down to the end of the hallway.

"Alright, whose the wise-guy who tried to TAKE OFF MY HEAD?.!" Kimiko yelled as she entered the intersection...Only to see no one there.

* * *

Omi glared a bit as he played Pochica-Raider, his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration.

"Pochica, you shall get to the end of this level, or Omi is not my name..!" Omi declared to the screen, grinning as it played the theme of going to the next level. "Ha-ha! I am victoriou-"

Omi's Tiger Instinct flared suddenly, forcing him to leap to the side, just missing a falling...Anvil..?

"Is this some kind of joke..?" Omi questioned, confused as he looked up, yet the rafters were the only things his eyes met.

* * *

Raimundo grunted as he kicked the soccer ball from ankle to the others, practicing in the open field.

"Pedrosa lines up for the winning goal, if he make this, he is the all-time star!" Raimundo told himself, glancing at the goal a few meters away from him. "Will he take the shot?"

Of course, being Raimundo, he did. He cheered as the ball hit the net. "AND THE CROWS GOES WILD! Aaaaaaah! Aaaaaah! A-"

Raimundo stopped when something flew over his head, looking over to see an arrow piercing the metal pole of the net...Carefully, Raimundo ran a hand through his locks. "I know I needed a trim but...That was cutting it a bit close there guys!"

...

"Guys?" Raimundo questioned, and looked a bit worried when he realized he was alone...

* * *

Clay whistled as he walked between the multiple kitchen counters, getting a snack before going back outside to wait for Alexis.

"Let's see here..." Clay muttered under his breath, looking through the fridge. "Chicken, turkey, spinach, mayo, mustu-Ooooh! Cake."

Clay then leaned down quickly to snatch the delightful treat and-

**_thunk_**

Clay quirked an eyebrow at this sound, looking up while going to his full height...To see the handle of a butcher knife right in front of his nose. "Well...Uh...That's a new trainin' method...Ah guess.."

* * *

Alexis sighed a bit as she climbed through the branches like a cat, stretching her arms out to grab a hold of the next limb and-

"Ssssh! She'll find us!" a boy's voice said from underneath her, allowing Alexis to look down as she hung across two branches, her hands and feet the only things supporting her.

"'scpecially if ya keep flappin' yer lips!" a girl's voice retorted, Alexis paused for a moment and-

_creeeeek_

"Uh-oh.." Alexis whispered as she looked up at the branches in her hands, the thin sprouting-point splitting and-

**_CRACK_**

Alexis gave a yell as she fell downwards, landing right on top of-

"What in tarnation?.!"

"HEY!"

Alexis groaned as she got up...Only to stare at the two people on the ground.

One of them was a girl roughly her height and age with mid-torso length blonde hair, blue eyes, and mildly toned skin. She wore a red button-down shirt, blue jeans, tan cowgirl boots, star earrings, and a cowgirl hat much like Clay's. The boy on the other hand had rather smooth creme skin, blue eyes, and shaggy brown hair. He wore a Japanese-print t-shirt, black jeans, blue converse, and an assortment of rubber bracelets...Along with one ear pierced with a silver stud.

"Ben, you okay..?"

"Fine Angel, how about-" 'Ben' looked up then, having seen Alexis' shoes and trailing up to meet her confused/shocked face. "You..?"

...

..

"You two a'he coming viz me." Alexis declared, staring at the two, before 'Angel' stood up and glared at her.

"And what if we don't wanna?"

...

...

"HEY! You let go uh me RIGHT NOW!" 'Angel' fussed as she was suspended high into the air by Alexis, who held her over her head, before looking to 'Ben'.

"You vant a lift too..?" 'Ben' looked at her, mutely shaking his head. "Good, zen come."

'Ben' glanced at 'Angel', both of them knew they had a LOT of explaining to do when they got to the Temple.

* * *

Raimundo, Omi, Clay, and Kimiko had all met up in the Meditation Hall.

"Did you guys almost get empalled by a knife..?" Kimiko questioned the guys, Clay nodded his head.

"Not me, I got an arrow." Raimundo declared, holding up said piece of sleek metal.

"I got an anvil.." all of the other 3 monks looked oddly at Omi.

"Is that uh metaphor yer tryin' ta use partner..?"

"No, I was almost crushed by an anvil, literally!"

...

(awkward silence much?)

...

"'ey! Guys, come our 'ere!" Alexis called out from outside, forcing the group to stand up and exit the Meditation Room.

* * *

Once they exited the doors of the Meditation Hall, they were surprised to see Alexis with two strangers...Who seemed oddly familiar.

"Ve 'ave guests." Alexis stated, then looked to the two people beside her. "Vould you please tell us you'h names..?"

..

...

..

The blonde-haired girl sighed, and looked to 'Ben', who nodded his head in defeat.

"Ah'm Angeline Bailey, and this here's Ben Tohomiko...We're, sorta, here ta prevent yer deaths.."

...

..

"WHAT?.!" the other monks yelled out in surprise, before 'Ben' spoke up.

"I guess we have some explaining to do...Huh..?"

"Ya think?" Raimundo questioned, just as Dojo came in.

"Hey guys what are you-" Dojo then paused at the sight of the 2 new people. "Who are they?"

..

"Well..." Angeline started, rubbing the back of her neck as she looked down at the ground. "Uhm...Well, ah'm sorta...Clay's daughter...A-and Ben here's Kimiko's son.."

Said Earth and Fire Dragons' jaws dropped at this statement, before Omi pointed out something.

"And what of Sister, Raimundo, and I..?"

"Well..I don't really think you guys wanna know.." Ben stated, frowning a bit as he did so. "I just don't think you can handle it..."

"Please, these kids can handle ANYTHING you can throw at them!" Dojo proudly stated, relaxing a bit. Eh, he wasn't really surprised at all of this stuff anymore, he had once crashed an Egyptian Wedding with the Sands of Time...But, that was a tale for another time.

Angeline and Ben looked at each other, yet only Angeline spoke up. "Ya end up stayin' at this here temple Uncle Omi, and ya end of adoptin' a daughter...Alexis' is a Widow...Raimundo's widow, that is.."

Everyone fell silent at this, until Raimundo and Alexis finally spoke up. "I'M MARRYING 'IM/HER?.!"

Then, with that, the Dragons of Wind and Nature fainted.

* * *

Angeline and Ben sighed as they sat before Master Fung, Dojo, and the Xiaolin Warriors.

"We came from the future to stop Katherine Spicer from killing you all." Ben started, yet Omi had to make a comment.

"Spicer's child wishes to destroy us..? But...But why?.! That is mooost out of slap."...

"I think you mean Whack..." Ben awkwardly clarified, before going on. "Anyway, she used a Time Machine that she built to come back in time and kill you all off, that way-"

"Evil could concur the world..!"

"Got it...Mom.." Ben slowly said, then Angeline took over.

"Already tha future's been haywire, but we managed ta get tha Sands uh Time ta come back here, and make sure Katherine won't succeed...Already Beny's lost his brother...As have ah.."

..

...

"Okay, can we get back onto the topic of WHY ME AND NANI GET MARRIED!.?"

Angeline looked to Ben, who nodded his head as he took over. "See, it sorta goes like this. After Clay and Alexis have this HUGE fight, you were there to comfort her Uncle Rai. Then after a little while you two start dating then bada-bing bada-boom, you two go steady then get married...Yet during a Shen Gong Wu hunt, you...You risked it all for everyone...And by 'it all' I mean, 'it all'..."

"Ya end up dyin' in tha hospital 'parrently.."

...

Raimundo was left shell-shocked by all of this, opening his mouth to speak, only to close it.

...

..

"P-Pa'don...I-I need some ai'h.." Alexis managed to say, getting up and walking out of the room while holding her forehead. Angeline watched her leave, before standing up herself.

"Ah'll go make sure she's okay.." with that the blonde-cowgirl left the room...

...

"So, is your name really Ben..?" Master Fung questioned the boy, who frowned a bit.

"No...It's Benkei, but people tend to make fun of it...So, I just...Ya know, go by Ben."

"What was it like in the future, you know, before all the craziness happened..?" Dojo asked excitingly, making Ben smile a tad bit.

"It's great. Everything's nice, and me and my brother lived with Mom and our little sister in Tokyo for a while...Until we got into the Xiaolin Business."

"Do I ever grow hair?"...Oh Omi...

* * *

Alexis sighed as she perched in a high tree branch in the forest, the wind whistling through her ears and-

"M-...Mis- Auntie Lexis..?" Angeline questioned a few branches bellow her as the cowgirl ascended the tree.

"Oui..?"

"Do ya need ta...Talk?"

...

..

"Maybe." Angeline smiled at this, grunting a bit as she sat in the branch beside Alexis.

"Ya know...Mah Pa in tha future still cares about ya.." Angeline started, watching as Alexis' trained eyes watch the pinkish sky.

"Hmm.."

...

..

...

"Vhy did you call me Auntie..? And vhy do you look like me?" Angeline blinked at the questions, before sighing a bit.

"Ah call ya Auntie cuz, after Uncle Rai bit tha dust, mah Pa ended up offerin' ya uh place ta stay with us...Ah was still young at tha time, and ya ended up helpin' me through alot and taught me bit uh French...As fer why ah look l'ah'ke ya...It's cuz uhm..Well..." Alexis looked at the girl, begging her to go on with her eyes. "Mah Mama's name was Marie-Anne Philip..."

Alexis blinked in shock at this, her COUSIN?.! "Sacre bleu..."

"Ah'm sorry ya gotta know 'bout all uh this Auntie Lexis, ah...Ah can't even begin ta imagine what yer goin' through..."

"Non...You can't..." Alexis sighed out, staring down at her lap. "Zat's vhy you shouldn't be so'ah'y o'h take pity on me, you 'ave no need to..I vanted to know on my own acco'ah'd...But, I need to know one zing."

Angeline blinked at this, trying to understand the Nature Dragon's thinking process. "Sure..Anythan..!"

...

Alexis looked at Angeline, their eyes meeting and holding contact. "You'h Mama...Es she a good one..?"

A smile of both pride and happiness split across Angeline's face, her eyes bright. "Tha best one in tha whole world, she always wants what's best fer mah brothers and I. Heck, she even got uh tattoo so mah Pa would let mah older brother get one."

"Zen I 'eally can't be you'h Mama." Alexis declared, noticing the small hint of shock in Angeline's eyes. "I 'ate tattoos, mon papa nevah liked zem."

Angeline slowly nodded her head at this, ready to go down.

"ow old es you'h mama now..?"

Angeline stopped moving at this, her eyes widening. "Oh...Ya know, 'bout tha same age as you ah guess, give 'er take a few years..."

Alexis hummed at this, smiling kindly at the cowgirl. "Merci...I'm glad zat I can t'ah'ust you, Angeline."

"Thanks Auntie Lexis.." with that the blonde retreated to go back to the others, allowing Alexis to stop for a moment...Only to pull out her phone. She had some things she wanted to talk about with her cousin...

* * *

Raimundo glared at Ben, who glared back.

"That was SO a FOUL!" Raimundo yelled at the other boy in front of him, who rolled his eyes.

"Please, that was SO not a foul, and you know it!"

"Oh don't 'please' me! I know soccer, I grew up with it!"

"Well so did I Gramps!"

"DON'T CALL ME GRAMPS!" Raimundo shouted out, tackling his opponent to the ground now, wrestling before-

"What in tarnations are you two doin'?.!" Angeline hissed as she came to the two, Ben stopping completely.

"Uhm...Well, see, Uncle Rai here called me out on a foul and-"

"Ben, did you forget, we have to protect them from Katherine! Meaning no one can be outside and-" Angeline stopped, realizing something. "Oh no...Ah-Ah left Auntie Lexis out in tha woods!"

Angeline then ran back into the forest, Ben going inside to make sure the others were inside. "Get inside on your own Gramps!"

Raimundo opened up his mouth, yet paused when he saw something shining on the ground that Angeline had run over. Going over, he picked it up...To see a small lighter-sized silver box with a scripted letter "N" on one side..

"How the heck do you open this?" Raimundo questioned, looking over the box to see only a thin line...Dang it, he didn't have long enough nails. "Maybe I can get something in the kitchen to open it an-"

Wait...What was he doing?.! He should go through a girl's stuff, who KNOWS what was in it?.!

...

..

Raimundo then slipped the object into his pocket, then left to go inside.

* * *

Alexis sighed as she slapped her phone shut, having just gotten off the phone with her cousin and aunt. They were doing okay, thankfully, and they were happy to hear from the French-girl...Yet, she was still a bit saddened and confused. Why would Angelin-

"KAT-BOTS! ANNIHILATE!" a voice from above yelled, before gold-colored Jack-Bots flew all around Alexis, who groaned.

"I 'eally don't need zis."

"Yeah, well, too bad!" the female's voice boasted, and a few seconds later a teenage girl floated down using a heli-pack.

This girl had rather tanned skin with red eyes, yet blazing torso-length hair. She wore a jacket similar to Jack's, had the same kind of eyeliner stuff, had a dark blue skin-tight dress underneath, and wore the Jetbutsu. "I can't believe those two idiots let one of you go into the forest alone! They're making this WAY to easy for me, Katherine Spicer, TO RULE THE WORLD!"

Alexis' eyes became thin slits, then controlled her chi. "Zo'ah'n VALL!"

Katherine screamed a bit as her robots got ripped apart by the thorned vines, before glaring at Alexis. "I promise, I'll be back! With more bots!"

Alexis then watched as Katherine flew off, cursing underneath her breath as she flew away...The French-girl sighed at this, then continued her way back to the Temple and-

"Auntie Lexis!" Angeline managed to say as she came through the trees, staring with wide eyes at the robotic remains..

...

..

"We better get ya back to tha Temple, just in case she comes back." Angeline told the French-girl, who slowly nodded her head as she brushed past Angeline.

* * *

Jack's head thumped to the beat of the Metal Music, and groaned a bit when the security system went off...Yet quirked an eyebrow when it suddenly sopped.

Quickly the Evil Boy Genius rolled out from beneath his latest project, to stare at the girl whose eyes met his.

"Dad, I need a...Favor..." Dad?

* * *

This commercial break has been brought to you by Katherine, whose got a plan...Maybe...She_ is_ Jack's daughter after all..

* * *

The group was in the bedding compound, all of them just...Sitting there...Waiting...

..

...

"GAH!" Raimundo suddenly shouted, making everyone flinch. "I can't TAKE IT ANY MORE! Why can't we just go to where ever the HECK this...Katherine-Chick is, and stop her?.!"

Alexis put a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Raimundo, ve can't joost do zat. Ve don't know vhere she is, ve don't know vhat she 'as planned, and ve can't be fo'h su'he zat she vill do anyzing again.."

"Again?" Omi questioned, Alexis then recalled the event between her and Katherine.

...

..

Raimundo grunted as he ducked his shoulder underneath Alexis' hand, walking towards the door. "I'm going for the walk."

"Ah'll-"

"I'll go viz 'im." Alexis quickly cut off Angeline, staring at the girl, before running after Raimundo, a determined look on her face.

..

...

"Anyone else feel like their head's going to explode..?" Kimiko questioned, holding her head as she thought of everything that's happened today.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Mom."

* * *

"So...Why do we need to help you guys again?" Katnappe asked as she, Le Mime, Tubbimura, Vlad, and the Chameleon-Bot stood around the table with Katherine and Jack.

"Cause if you don't, those PESKY Xaiolin Losers'll always win." Katherine growled out, glaring at everyone near her. "If we follow my plan, they won't be here anymore...So, what do you say..? You wanna help evil finally win?"

...

"I'm in, kitten." Katherine declared, smirking at the red-head girl. "I like your spunk."

"Hai, I shall help also."

"You have my help." the Chameleon-Bot said in an Omi-style voice, just as Le Mime nodded his head in agreement.

"Da, now, what is tha plan..?"

* * *

Raimundo glared at the silver box in his hands, flipping it over multiple times, then shook it after placing it beside his ear. There was an odd thumping sound, like a cloth hitting the sides of the box and-

"*(le) gasp* Vhere did you get zat?" Alexis questioned, looking at the box in his hands. For all of the time that the group had been together, Alexis had never spoken like this to him before. It was an urgent tone filled with also anger and suspicion, her eyes in thin slits.

"Uh...I got it from Angeline, it fell outta her pocket.." Raimundo replied, flipping the container in the air. "I can't figure out how it opens though..."

In mid-air, Alexis snatched the box...Then clenched her hands around her, teeth bared.

"Nani..? You okay?" Raimundo asked with a worried look, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Ya seem a bit...Tensed.."

"Oui...I'm fine, Raimundo..." Alexis replied, then gave a small smile to Raimundo. "Eef you don't mind, I'll take zis to Angeline, oui..?"

Raimundo pouted at this, wanting to know what was inside the box. "But I-"

"Raimundo, please...Zis es somezing I 'ave to do." Alexis declared, looking at Raimundo with pleeding eyes...

...

Raimundo then sighed in defeat, hugging Alexis a bit as he pressed his forehead to hers. "Look Nani, if something's goin' on, you have to tell me. Okay?"

...

"I'm so'ah'y Rai, I can't...E-Eet joost vould be too much..." Alexis slowly replied, looking up to Raimundo as she hugged him back. "I...I joost don't vant you to be 'urt en some vay...You 'ave to undahstand..."

* * *

Clay, Kimiko, Omi, Angeline, and Ben walked together to try and calm down Raimundo, and find Alexis. Ben was in front, and looked around a corner.

"Hey, I think I see the-" Ben stopped talking suddenly, then looked to the group. "I think we should go back."

"Why?" Angeline questioned, about to go forward, yet was stopped by Ben.

"Just don't, come on, we better go and-" Omi suddenly ducked underneath Ben's arm, and looked around the corner...Yet quirked an eyebrow.

"What are Raimundo and Sister doing?" Omi's question made Clay pick up Ben by his shirt and moved him to the side, so Clay and Kimiko could peak around the corner.

From their angle it looked like...

"Are they kissing?" Kimiko asked in a shocked voice, eyes wide as she watched the two. She and Clay knew better than to think of the two dragons doing something like that but...Given everything that has happen today...Well..

"Why that no-good varmint.." Clay growled underneath his breath as he was prepared to charge right up to the two and-

"Viper strike!" Angeline managed to say, jabbing her hand in Clay's side...Before the cowboy slumped backwards, having lost consciousness. "Pressure points, gotta love 'em..."

Kimiko, all the while, was rushing to figure out everything that was going on...And flinched when Ben put a hand on her shoulder. "It's probably not that Mom, we just came in and looked at it the wrong way..."

Kimiko was silent as she helped the others drag Clay to his room.

* * *

"Are you sure ya can't just...Ya know, tell me..?" Raimundo questioned Alexis as they separated from their hug, the French-girl nodded her head once more.

"Oui, zis es somezing zat I must do...But, you and zee ozahs vill see eet, don't vo'ah'y.."

Raimundo could only sigh at this, knowing all too well that Alexis wasn't going to budge on this subject. "Okay just...Be careful, 'kay Nani? I don't want ya gettin' hurt and all..."

"Su'he zing mon frere, latah." with that Alexis turned around and walked off to the kitchen, slipping the box into her pocket as she did so.

* * *

"So, you all understand the plan then..?" Katherine questioned the group around her, all of them nodding their heads. "Good, I don't need any slip-ups. If everything goes as planned, we'll be out of there in a few minutes...So Dad..?"

"Yeah?" Jack asked, excited beyond belief.

"I want you to stay here and get the cage ready." Jack's expression fell at this, pouting now.

"B-But...But why?"

"Because, you're a whiny little dweeb who'll ruin everything." Katnappe butted in, smirking at Jack's now mad face.

"I AM NOT WHINY! OR A DWEEB!"

"But you are clumsy Dad, and I need you to trust me." Katherine declared, before smiling a bit at her father. "I promise, things will work out fine. Okay..?"

...

..

Jack gave a small whining sounds at this, then crossed his arms with a pout. "Can't believe I'm being told by my future-daughter what to do..!"

The others couldn't help but snicker at this display, enjoying the thought of the female Spicer kicking her dad's butt in this field. A new generation of ideas, and a new incite to the Xiaolin Punks. What more did they need..?

"Okay then, we'll attack right when they're having breakfast." Katherine told the group, who were edgy with anticipation. "When they least expect it."

* * *

Angeline sniffed as she sat atop the Bedding Compound's roof, the night sky being the only companion she ha-

"Angie..?"..Never mind...Looking over, the cowgirl frowned when she saw Ben climbing atop the roof.

"Oh...Hey Ben.." Ben frowned at the sadness in Angeline's voice, before crawling over to sit beside her.

"Come on Angie, what's wrong...?"

...Angeline gave a small sigh, frowning as she pulled her knees to her chest. "A...Ah'm fi-"

"Don't even give me that load of bull.." Ben suddenly cut her off, looking at her with a stern glare. "I've been your best friend ever since we got to the Temple, and I haven't tried to over step my bounds, yeah. But when it comes to the truth, that's when I'm putting my foot down."

...

"All ah've ever wanted was ta make mah Mama proud...Now look at what we've done.." Angeline softly said, making Ben blink in surprise. "What kinda Ma would be proud uh this..?"

..

"Your's." Ben declared, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Your mom knows that you do everything you can, to make sure things don't go haywire. She'll understand, she always understands, or at least tries to."

Angeline looked at him for a bit, then smiling happily. "Thanks Ben."

Ben felt a red blush rise upon his cheeks at the- "Yer a good friend."

...

If one could look closely, they could see the "Ultimate Friendzone" sign pointing right at the dejected Ben as Alexis walked away with a smile.

Hopefully, breakfast would have a better outcome..

* * *

This breakfast was, in all honesty, the most silent that the group ever had. Alexis was in the kitchen still, yet no sounds of food being cooked could be heard, leaving them all to just sit and stare at each other.

..

...

Finally Alexis came in, yet with no food.

"What's going on Lexi, need ta run to the store to get something..?" Dojo questioned, only to watch as the French-girl ignored his question, and simply stop right before Angeline...

"Vhy 'ave you been lying to us?" Alexis started out, looking hurt as she put her hands on her hips. The Bailey girl blinked in surprise at this, looking a bit confused.

"Ah...Ah don't know what yer talkin' 'bout Auntie Lexis..!"

"Oo-oo-oh, you know exactly vhat I am talking about Angeline." Alexis boldly stated, before going off to point out things. "You 'ave told me zat you'h Mama es mon cousin, you say zat I am ma'ah'ied to Raimundo, you tell me zat I vas invited into Clay's 'ouse a few yea'ah's aftah a fight appa'ently...But, you didn't account fo'h one zing."

"Oh, and wh'u'ts that..?" Angeline questioned as she stood up, putting her own hands atop her hips.

"ZIS!" Alexis hissed out, slapping the same silver box Raimundo had found the night before on the table. Angeline's eyes dilated at this object, gulping in fear now as she looked back to the French-girl. "But, I do 'ave to know...Vhere es zee objects zat a'he supposed to be inside za box..?"

...

..

"Uh...Alexis, look..I don't think it's right to suddenly accuse Angeline of something.." Kimiko pointed out, frowning at Alexis, who was starting to become fuming mad.

"Look Kimiko, I undahstand you'h conce'n, but zis es a close-nit topic." Alexis declared, before going back to glaring at Angeline. "You still 'ave to answe'ah me.."

"Ah don't gotta answer nothin'." Angeline stated, crossing her arms as she did so. "Ah don't gotta even listen to ya, yer just uh...Uh...Uh _envieux petite garce _(jealous little hussy) who wishes ta be uh _mère_ (mother)."_  
_

Alexis gasped at this sentence while tears welled up in her eyes, only for Angeline to just realize what she just said.."M..Auntie Lexis...A-Ah..Ah didn't mean-"

It was too late though, Alexis had taken the silver box from the table, and ran out of the room with her head down.

...

"Mah god...What have ah done?" Angeline questioned herself, holding her head as tears filled her eyes.

"I'll go get her, and bring her back." Ben said, hopping up out of his seat and rushing after the French-girl.

* * *

Angeline yelled as she punched a rock near the stream that the group normally trained by, her fist contacting the rock with hallow thumps.

"Auntie Lexi?" Ben tried to calm down the ragging girl, holding out a cautious hand while going forward. "You have to calm down."

"Vhy should I?" Alexis managed to say through her yell, stopping to gasp her breath. "I...I can't 'elp but feel zat she...Zat Angeline es 'ight...Maybe I am joost jealous..Maybe I vas w'ong about you and 'er..."

...

Ben sighed a bit, knowing all too well that he'd get a mouthful from Angeline later for this. "You weren't wrong."

"Vhat..?" Alexis questioned, turning around to look at the boy.

"You weren't wrong, Angie and I've been...Been lying to you this whole time.." Ben slowly declared, his eyes saddened. "B-But we have only done this, to protect you all from the truth..! That way the future isn't all that messed up...I-I mean, for instance, Raimundo doesn't die..."

"Zank god.." Alexis managed to gasp out, grateful that the Wind Dragon wasn't dead in the future..."But..Zen, 'oo a'he you?"

"TOAST!" Tubbimura's voice yelled from above, only for 10 super-packed Jack-Bots to descend, along with-

"Le Mime? Tubbimu'a? Katna-ACHOO!" Alexis was cut off by her sneeze, earning a laugh from the feminine feline.

"Oh, this is going to be puuuuuurfect. We were originally supposed to catch one of you, but..Oh, two is just wonderful~" Katnappe purred out, then getting into a fighting position.

"Hey, we're not going down without a fight!" Ben stated, getting into his own fighting position.

"Non, ve vill.." Alexis suddenly declared after taking a pill, making Ben look at her in shock.

"But...But Auntie Lexi.."

"You 'ave to t'ah'ust me..." Alexis whispered to him, then walked forward. "Ve vill go peacefully, but only eef you ag'ah'ee to za te'ah'ms."

"Okay kitten, what's the deal..?"

"One, you must not go to zee Temple."

"Hai."

"Two, you 'ave to make su'he zat zee ozahs know of ou'ah disappe'ance."

"Da."

"Z'ah'ee, zhere es to be no 'arm to befall upon zee blonde gi'ah'l viz zem."

"Fine." Katnappe hissed while impatiently tapping her foot. "Anything else?"

"Oui, finally, you must let oos valk zhere." all the villains groaned at this, only to think about the deal...Before agreeing to the charges. "Good, come Ben, ve 'ave to go."

Ben opened his mouth to reply, yet chose not to speak, and instead followed Alexis.

No one notice Alexis wiggling her fingers in her pockets, making flowers appear along the path they were taking...She could only hope the others got the hint..

* * *

Mayhemb; Well, I hope you all enjoyed! I'll see you all next chapter, where most of your questions that were arose from this one will be answered..!...Like I said, most. So, no for-sure answer.


	51. Future Meets Past Pt 2

Mayhemb; Part 2 of "Future Meets Present" takes actions right... (Sorry for the wait, password mix-up)

...No-

...

Wait...*looks at watch* Oops, got ahead of schedule...

So, I guess while we have a bit of time, I can tell you all my opinion on Xiaolin Chronicles (thank goodness for youtube)...I mostly hate it.

1. WHAT DID HEY DO TO CHASE?.! He was bad-ass in the old series and now he's...He's..."Wagering [his] good looks"?.! What are they TRYING to do? Make him some sorta...Sorta...FAN-PROSTITUTE?.!

2. Willow ends up stealing the boys away, being a blonde-haired temptress that reminds me faintly of a certain mermaid creature from this good-old original.

3. Jack is now leading the Villains...I always thought it would be Katnappe for some reason, or...Oh, I don't know-CHASE YOUNG! I mean, COME ON PEOPLE!

4. Wuya was trapped in a spring...Self-explanatory I think...Besides, did they even HAVE springs in that time period?

5. Clay's voice is...Meh...Though, I do appreciate his long hair and buffness...

I could go on, but I'd like to atleast point out 2 things that I like...

1. Omi having a Little Brother ("little gecko"), which I find great!

2. Ping-Pong...I don't know, I just find him adorable~

Now then, enjoy your chapter that starts right...

...

Now.

* * *

**~Last Time on The Learning Blossom~**

"We gotta do something..! Before we vanish inta thin air..!"

"Alright, whose the wise-guy who tried to TAKE OFF MY HEAD?.!"

"I got an anvil.."

"Uhm...Well, ah'm sorta...Clay's daughter...A-and Ben here's Kimiko's son.."

"Do I ever grow hair?"

"Well so did I Gramps!"

"Anyone else feel like their head's going to explode..?"

"Are they kissing?"

"I AM NOT WHINY! OR A DWEEB!"

"Vhy 'ave you been lying to us?"

"But..Zen, 'oo a'he you?"

"Oh, this is going to be puuuuuurfect. We were originally supposed to catch one of you, but..Oh, two is just wonderful~"

"Two, you 'ave to make su'he zat zee ozahs know of ou'ah disappe'ance."

"Good, come Ben, ve 'ave to go."

* * *

Angeline was now face-in-hands as Kimiko finished reading the letter that was left on their doorsteps.

"_Dear Xiaolin Losers,_

_We got your little Nature kitty and the other kid with us, and we were supposed to tell you about this under Frenchie's orders. Don't wanna know why, but that ain't my problem. We got plans and by the time you get done reading this, they'll already be gone. _

_Meow~ , Katnappe_

_P.S.; Hello old comrades! It es Vlad..!_"

Ben and Alexis had gotten captured by the villains, and were...Were...Oh, WHO KNOWS WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO THEM?.!

"Angeline, ya can't keep pacing." Raimundo declared, looking at the floor. "You're making a moat out of the floor..."

"AH DON'T CARE!" Angeline shouted out, looking at the others. "HOW CAN YA'LL BE SO...SO...SO GOSH-DARN CALM 'BOUT ALL UH THIS?.! WHEN MAH AUNTIE LEXIS AND BENNY 'RE OFF IN WHO-KNOWS-WHERE-VILL AND-"

"And we know that Alexis wouldn't just get taken if she didn't have a plan." Kimiko butted in, standing up as she walked over to the worried cowgirl, placing hands on her shoulders. "Look, I know you're worried about them, we are too...But Alexis and Ben are strong, they can fight for themselves.."

...

Angeline gave a hopeful smile at this, nodding to the girl before her. "Y-Yer r'ah'ght...Ah..Ah can't wurry so much...Thank ya kindly Auntie Kimi."

"Now that this moment is over." Omi started, hopping atop the table. "We must go in search of our taken comrades! Let us try to see where they last where!"

"And uh...How are we gunna do that partner..?" Clay questioned, joining in on the discussion. "We didn't really catch where tha two were headin'..."

"Why not use the Chi Scope?" Dojo opted, Angeline grinned at this.

"Ah know where it is! Auntie Lexis showed me where she kept it!" Angeline chimed happily at the thought of finding the two missing people, rushing out of the room to find it.

* * *

Angeline grunted as she lifted the floor board that laid underneath the farthest end of Alexis' bed, being careful not to disrupt anything atop the furniture. Once it got undone, the cowgirl smiled at the stash.

The Criss-Crosser, the Fan Dango, Ji Yi Spyglass, the Mind Reader Conch, and the Chi Scope. Angeline brushed her hand over the Chi Scope, making it rock a bit to the side, to reveal a silver metal box with a cursive "N". Yet this one didn't appear to be as old as the one Angeline once had in her possession, this one was less aged and more polished..

More cared for.

...

Angeline blinked away a stray tear, shaking her head. No, this was no time to get caught up in emotions...She had a job to do. With that she gripped the Chi Scope...And, with an after though, the metal box.

She had a feeling that it would come in handy. Thank goodness for Tiger Instincts, right..?

* * *

Alexis and Ben sat in the same birdcage Jack multiply used, back-to-back as the villains watched them, Katherine thinking about something. They were in, what looked to be, Katnappe's Cat-Condo, the one that Wuya had given her (that place they were in for a while during the "Shard of Lightning" episode)

...

"What do you think they're gonna do to us?" Ben asked his trapped-companion, who gave a small sigh.

"You don't vant to know vhat I zink zey vill do to us...But, ve can't be down-'ea'ted Ben. Be positive en zee face of dangah.." Alexis comforted the boy, standing up and stretching her legs. "Besides, I zink zat ve vill be okay..."

"So, who wants to destroy frenchie..?" Katherine questioned, pulling a Shen Gong Wu out from inside her jacket. "This little baby's the Kuzusu Atom, it'll vaporize anything that it's pointed at."

Ben's eyes widened, not noticing Alexis' calm expression to all of this.

"Do you 'eally zink zat's a good idea..?" Alexis asked, quirking her head to the side. "I mean, eef I'm not 'ere fo' za fut'ah, 'oo es to say zat someone else vill fill in fo' me to p'ah'otect you'h fazah? Aftah all, I don't zink anyone else es as villing to 'elp somebody like Jack as me."

Katherine opened her mouth to yell at Alexis for questioning her...Only for the evil girl genius to think about this, finding an odd sense in all of it...

...

"I zink I bought zee ozahs some time." Alexis whispered to Ben, throwing him a supportive wink. Ben's eyes widened at this, feeling an odd sense of respect for the Nature Dragon. She had planned all of this from the beginning, hadn't she..?

* * *

Angeline grunted as she tried to focus the Chi Scope, finding it rather hard to do.

As it turned out, the Chi Scope gave a person a black and white-outlined view of their surroundings, and only a colored chi trail to follow. Alexis and Ben's had dimmed in the time since their disappearance, to where it was only about 3 strings width and-

"ACHOO!" Dojo yelled out, suddenly hitting Angeline's back, sending the cowgirl forward with a yell.

"Angeline, you okay?" Raimundo asked in a worried tone, Angeline gave him a smile while going back to the Chi Scope.

"Don't wurry yer purdy lil' head Uncle Rai, ah'm good and-" Angeline then gasped suddenly, her eyes widening in fear. "Oh no...Oh no!"

"What? What's wrong?" Omi questioned, before Angeline gave him the Chi Scope to look through...Only to see the same thing Angeline did. "I see...Nothing!"

"That's tha thing.." Angeline whimpered out, eyes quivering a bit. "Tha trail went cold...A-Ah can't get their signatures...! W-We lost 'em!"

"Ya don't have ta worry about them Sugarcube." Clay told his future-daughter, who looked at him with tearing eyes. "Mah Sugar never gets caught without bein' sure she's-a comin' back."

...

Angeline smiled a bit at this and-

"Hey guys, check it out!" Kimiko called their attention a littler farther up the path, holding up something. "I think Alexis and Ben went this way!"

The boys and Angeline walked over the Japanese girl, in her hands were two flowers.

"Flowers? That's what you think'll save Alexis and Ben?" Raimundo questioned, looking a bit insulted that Kimiko thought of this to be a sign. "What are they supposed to d-"

"Margurites! A-And lilies!" Angeline pointed out the two flowers, an odd look crossing her face. "But...They shouldn't be bloomin' out here..."

"Why do you know so much about these flowers, Sister Angeline?"

"Well, ya see Short-Stack, mah Mama taught me lots uh-bout flowers, even na-" Angeline then looked at the flowers, her train of thought speeding up it seemed.

"Even what.?" Dojo pestered, anticipation ridding upon his scales..

"Even wanted ta named me after a few uh them...M-Mah full name's Angeline Jessie-Marguerite Bailey, mah Mama named me after these here flower and wanted tha other one ta be mah birth flower an-" Angeline stopped then, eyes widening as realization downed upon her. "Come on, follow me!"

"Where's she going?" Dojo asked the others while riding atop Clay's hat, no one answered as they rushed after the cowgirl.

* * *

Alexis now stood before Katherine, the teenage red-head smirking at her. "Okay Frenchie, ya had a point, if I destroy you I can't really ensure that my dad'll be as...Protected...As he is with you around. Yet whose ta say, that I can't just blast away Benny-Boy in the cage?"

Alexis' eyes widened at this, glancing at Ben, who was watching them from inside the sound-proof cage...

...

"Vhat do you vant?" Alexis questioned, looking back to the evil girl, who gave her a smile.

"Simple, all I want is for you to pledge your eternal loyalty and servitude to the forces of evil." Katherine declared, earning a round of approving applause from the other villains in the room. Alexis' glanced between her to Ben, then to the windows, and back to the red-headed girl.

"'ow do you know zat I vill keep my p'ah'omise..?"

"Oh, I'm sure you little monk pride'll keep you more than motivated as to not go against me...So, what do ya say Lexi?" Katherine questioned, juggling the Kazusu Atom between her hands. "Ready ta be a bad-girl again?"

Alexis looked at her dead in the eyes, blue met red in an angry clash...

"NON!"

Alexis then sweep-kicked Katherine suddenly, making the Kazusu Atom fly into the air, and onto the floor's air vent.

"KITTIES!" Katnappe yelled out, hissing to her pets. "GET THAT WU!"

* * *

Angeline panted as she came up to a large condo, looking behind her...To see the others gasping for breath. Angeline had always been a runner, had been ever since she was asked to help her herding brother round up the cows on the farm.

"Look...Sugarcube..Ah think we...Should just...Wait...Uh bit.." Clay told the cowgirl, fanning his face with his hat. "W-We're not..Ready ta...Go in yet.."

"But ah ah'm Pa!" Angeline growled out, glancing up at the building. "Ah can do it..!"

"No way little missy." Dojo stated as he pointed out the female. "Even though she may not seem like it, Alexis'll give us a looong talking to..!"

Raimundo looked to the dragon. "Talking to...?...Man, that'll...Be the last thing...She'll do...First it's the...Punches and kicks...THEN, the stupid...Boring...Lecture."

While the group was discussing this, no one noticed how Angeline had run into the building.

* * *

Alexis growled at this slapping away the hissing kittens after swallowing a pill...Before an idea arose in her mind. Quickly Alexis raised her foot, before stomping through the metal of the air vent with enough force to rip through the panel and-

_clang_

_cling_

_clang_

"Oops." Alexis chimed, shrugging as the Kazusu Atom fell through the metal air ducts. "Slipped~"

Katherine gulped at this, glancing between the vent and Alexis. Her only advantage, her Ace in the Hole, was gone...

"Now zen, vhat vas zat about...Pledging my ete'nal loyalty and se'vitude..?"

"Hehehe...N-now Lexi, I was just...Just kidding about all of that..! Honest." Katherine tried to defend herself, a hand raised while another snaked behind her back. "I just wanted to see if I could give an _ecstatic_ opinion on me!"

Before Alexis could even question the odd portray of words, she let out a pained scream when Katherine's Stun-Gun was lunged into her shoulder, making the Nature Dragon fall to the ground...Alexis groaned as her vision blurred a bit, her forehead against the ground."Stupid puns...You got zat f'ah'om you'h fazah I see..."

"Yeah, sorta...Runs in the family and-"

**_BAM_**

Katherine was cut off by the door slamming open to reveal- "Well, well, well, if it ain't little miss Angeline. Where's your Daddy?"

Angeline glared at the Spicer girl, pointing an accusing finger at her as she stomped in. "Ah can't believe that you would go so low as ta take away Alexis 'nd Benny when they were down!"

"I'm sorry." Katherine falsely said with fake sadness, pouting her lip as she did so. "But...Weren't YOU the one to drive them away from the safety of your happy-lill' Temple..?"

Angeline growled at the red-head's act, not noticing that Tubbimura and Vlad was right behind her now. "Ah don't have ta explain anythan' to you, ya yellow-belly SNAKE in tha ground?.!"

"Because." Katherine then smirked evilly at her. "It may be the last thing you get to say to these guys."

Before Angeline could even ask, she yelled when Tubbimura and Vlad suddenly got behind her, grabbing both of her arms and shoulders. "WHAT IN TARNATION?.!"

"You really thought that I wouldn't have a back-up plan?"

"Well, kinda, yer Papa's still Jack Sp'i'cer.."

"HEY!" Jack yelled out, pouting now. "I RESENT THAT! I ALWAYS HAVE A BACK-UP PLAN!"

"Yeah, but are they ever good..?"...Jack fell silent at Angeline's reasoning, glaring at her as his face went red.

"I seriously hate this time travel stuff now..."

"Anyway..." Angeline then looked to Katherine, who was shaking her head at her dad. "Tha others'll be up here in a few, ya sure ya can handle all uh us?"

Katherine blinked at her, smirking as she crossed her arms. "Well then, guess we'll just have to decrease your numbers then, don't we..? Tubbimura, throw her out of the window."

* * *

This commercial break has been brought to you by my English Teacher, who really shouldn't give me so much homework, which is another reason why I've been late for the chapters...

Okay, you may continue your reading.

* * *

Angeline was thrashing about in Tubbimura's grasp, yet her kicks were hallow against his layers of fat. Yelling out slurs and threats in her southern accent as the world started to clear up around Alexis.

Ben, all the while, was panicking as he watched the scene unfold before his eyes...Only for a look of determination to cross over his face, before focusing..."WIND!"

...

The glass barely shook...

Okay, next time, listen to Master about practicing EVERYTHING, and not just soccer...Ben gave an angered yell at this, thus beginning his attempts to punch and kick his way out of the glass confines.

While Angeline had been thrashing, something ended up being slung out of her pocket, and bounced off of Tubbimura...Right in front of Alexis' face. The odd swirling of her eyes finally stopped, allowing the French-girl to train in on what had landed before her.

..

Katherine smirked as she watched Alexis grip the object before her face, before she kicked the blonde's shoulder. "Hey, you gonna get up? Or are ya just gonna watch as Angeline's thrown out the windo-"

Katherine was cut off when Alexis' hand launched out and grabbed the red-head's ankle, throwing the girl off her feet and onto the ground, before the evil girl genius was pinned down. "VHAT did you say...?"

There was an odd chill in the air suddenly at Alexis' voice, the often friendly tone suddenly colder than Liquid Nitrogen it seemed. "Wh-What are you-"

"Zhere a'he two zing zat make me snap..." Alexis started, a creepy smile forming along her lips. "One, people t'ah'ying to take my glasses."

From outside the hallway, they could hear the other Xiaolin Warriors were heard running towards them.

"And numbah two..?" Vlad questioned, shuttering as Alexis' smile suddenly turned into a hated scowl.

"People 'uring mon family.. Alexis seethed out, then launching into the attack and beating of a lifetime.

* * *

"SISTER! BEN! ANGELINE! We have come to give you assistance an-" Omi stopped speaking once he looked into the room, eyes widening at the sight before him.

On the ground was Vlad, atop the knocked-out Le Mime and Katnappe. Alexis, all the while, had just vaulted off of Angeline's shoulders to kick Tubbimura in the face...And out of the window.

"KAT/JACK-BOTS! ATTACK!" Father and Daughter both yelled in sync, all 20 circling around the P.O'd French-girl.

"ZO'AH'N VALL!" both Spicers fell silent as their robots were skewered with the green appendages, which then turned to face them. "Now zen, GET BEN OUT OF ZAT CAGE!"

"Yes m'am!" the two peeped out, rushing over to the cage to fiddle with it. Yet once Alexis' back turned, Katherine dove down the air duct with her heli-pack turned on.

"Nani, dude! That was so epic!" Raimundo cheered out, only to shrink back when Alexis turned her glare to them...Then she spun on her heel, stomped over to Angeline, and pinched the cowgirl's ear. The group could only watch then as the French-girl dragged the pleading Angeline to a chair, before sitting down while placing the cowgirl over her knees. With her left arm, Alexis pinned down the Bailey daughter, and arose her right hand an-

**_SMACK_**

Angeline yelled in pain as the stinging sensation filled her rump, only to finally listen to what Alexis was saying.

"Tradition...De respect. (disrespect traditions)" Alexis muttered lightly underneath her breath, making Angeline understand why she was doing this.

"Alexis! That is no way to treat-"

"No." Angeline managed to say, cutting of Kimiko. "Ah...Ah des-ER-ve..Th-III-s."

Another smack was met with her posterior, before Angeline was allowed to raise up onto her feet, rubbing her stinging backside and- "Nevah put you'h ea'ah'ings in you'h pocket. No mattah vhat."

Angeline blinked in surprise at the whispered statement, feeling the tip of a small jewelry-sized plastic bag skim her hands and-

"NOBODY MOVE!" Katherine interjected, making everyone turn to see her once-again holding the Kazusu Atom, which was pointed at Ben. "Anyone wants to be the hero, and Benny-boy's history!"

The entire room fell into an eerie silence...

"Mon mama told me nevah to go aftah a bully..." Alexis started, smirking ever so lightly. "Lucky zat she esn't 'ere, oui..?"

"What are you talking about?" Katherine asked, confused a bit, only to blink as the French-girl strode forward towards her. "H-Hey! Did you NOT hear what I JUST NOW said?.! Stay back or I'll-"

Katherine quit talking when another hand elapsed over the Kazusu Atom from behind, making her turn around and glare at the 2 people behind her.

The first was a tall and chissled adult male with tan skin, messy dark-brown hair, and green eyes. He was wearing a soccer jersey, black jeans, black converse, 2 orange bracelets, a golden medallion, and a blue heart pendant necklace. The woman beside the man had a elegant body with curled waist-length pale blonde hair, dark mocha skin, blue eyes, and long eyelashes. She wore a red plaid button-down shirt, black jeans, an assortment of necklaces, angel wing earrings, a charm bracelet, and cowgirl boots. Her hair was down, a blue ribbon used as a headband. The woman's blue nail-painted hands were around the Kazusu Atom, pointing it at the ceiling above them.

"I believe zat you 'ave somezing zat doesn't belong to you." the woman said in a French-accented voice, which made Alexis stop in her steps. "Eet vould be très bien eef you vould joost give eet back now."

"Or else we're gonna have to drop you off at your Mom's again, Katherine." the red head female's eyes dialated at this, pouting as she let go of the Wu. "Good, now then..."

The two adults singled out Ben and Angeline; girls to the boys. "WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?.!"

Ben looked to Jack, who had paused. "DON'T OPEN THIS THING! IF THAT MAN GETS ME I'LL NEVER BE SAFE AGAIN!"

Angeline, on the other hand, had her head shrunk down in between her shoulders while backing away slowly. "U-Uhm..W-We've been...Here..?"

"Young LADY!" the woman yelled out, stomping over to Angeline, not even noticing the others in the room it seemed. "DO YOU KNOW 'OW MOOCH YOU 'AVE MADE YOU'H PAPA AND I VO'AH'Y ABOUT YOU?.! I mean, GOD ANGELINE!"

Angeline frowned at the woman, finally hearing the hurt in her voice. "M...Mama..."

Alexis felt her heart plummet at the whisper, while at the same time the tips of her ears were burning. Mama...

"D-Dad.." Ben whimpered to the man who was glaring at him, giving a small smile. "Uh...P-Papi, look, I-I can explain."

"Ooooh I'm gonna LOVE hearing that! And just THINK what your mom's gonna say!"

Ben's eyes dialated at this thought, suddenly going onto his knees. "Papi! Come on, don't tell Mom! You know how much she freaks out on a regular basis!"

"Then get ready, because once we get back home we're gonna-"

"HOLD IT!" Jack suddenly exclaimed, standing up as he looked between the two adults. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?.!"

...

The two adults suddenly remembered the other kids in the room, both looking rather nervous..

...

...

The woman gave a small sigh, then nodded to the man, who nodded back. "Bonjour I am Alexis Angeline Bailey, Dragon of Nat'ah'."

Raimundo smirked at Alexis, who glared at him, before they looked to the man.

"Yo, I'm Raimundo Pedrosa little dudes. Official Dragon of Wind, husband of Kimiko and son 'uh Benny-boy here.." it was Raimundo who was left to have an odd reaction, which Alexis smirked at.

"You still don't like zee name Kimi picked out, do you?"

"Nope." the older Raimundo told the older Alexis, his face dead-panned. "I just don't get it, what does 'Benkei' even mean?.!"

"Zen you undahstand vhat Kimiko felt fo' Sean's name."

"Hey! Sean is a GOOD name!"

"Yeah, but eet 'as no flai'h.."

"Mama, Uncle Rai, ya mind just puttin' all uh this to tha side fer now? We're kinda busy." Angeline told the two bickering adults, who turned their attentions to them.

"Oh...Uh...'ight mon petite belle ("my little beauty" in French)" with that, the older French-woman looked to the group. "Uhm...Ve vill meet you all back at za Temple, oui..?"

"Uh..Sure thing...Alexis.." Dojo uncomfortably told the aged French-woman, who gave him a smile, before he looked to the other kids. "Uhm..Come on, let's go."

"Actually, I need Nani to stay behind." the older Raimundo told the group, making the French-girl blink. "We need you to do something.."

* * *

Alexis grunted as she dragged the soaking-wet Tubbimura back into the condo, the other present villains tied together, only Katherine was being held back by the older Raimundo.

"Ve 'ave to do zis befo'he zey vake up." her older version said as she held up an odd gold medallion with a large stone in the middle, which appeared to be made of Opal. "OPAL ECLIPSE!"

A bright light shined over all the tied up villains, who gave a groan as their heads wobbled, before Raimundo brought out- "WOOZY SHOOTER!"

The purple mist enveloped the captives, making them laugh and babble now.

"Zee Opal Eclipse Shen Gong Vu emits a light zat blu'ah's out any memo'ah'ies f'ah'om a pe'ah'son's memo'ah'y." the older Alexis told her younger self, smiling down at the teen. "So'ah'ta like zee Vushu Geysah, but zis one es a bit bettah fo' vhen you vant to foget people. Zeese guys von't 'emembah me, zee oldah Raimundo, Benny, and Angeline when zey vake up. 'ell, zey von't even 'emembah today even."

"Bien." Alexis sighed out, smiling in relief. How crazy would it be if they had to constantly talk about this day.?

"By the way Nani, we got something to talk about." Raimundo told the young Nature dragon, who quirked an eyebrow. "Soon, real soon, you and the others are gonna find these Shen Gong Wu called the Ying and Yang yo-yos. No matter what happens, you need to make sure you NEVER under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES go into the Ying-Yang world without the two yo-yos or while using the two yo-yos and holding onto the Reversing Mirror."

"But...But vhy..?"

"Because, mon petite self, zee Ying-Yang vo'ah'ld vill altah you'h chi eef you don't 'ave boz yo-yos. Vhen you 'ave only one, zee chi you ooze most often vill be left behind en zee vo'ah'ld."

...

Whoa...

"Whoa.." Alexis managed to gasp out, the older Raimundo and Alexis nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah.."

"Vhoa endeed."

* * *

The Xiaolin Monks and Dojo were saying goodbye to the older Alexis, Raimundo, Ben, and Angeline...And Katherine..

As it turned out, Katherine had a time-portal devise on her wrist, which Angeline and the older Alexis would use. Katherine, Raimundo, and Ben would just use the Sands of Time.

"I can't believe it!" Katherine continued to whine, her arms restrained to her sides. "My plan was puuuurfect..!"

...

"She ended up devo'ah'cing 'im, don't vo'ah'y." the older Alexis told the group, nodding to Alexis, who stepped away from the group as her older form pulled out- "OPAL ECLIPSE!"

"WOOZY SHOOTER!" Ben chorused also, the two Shen Gong Wu taking their effects on the warriors.

"Goodbye..! 'ave a safe t'ah'ip 'ome." Alexis told her new friends, the older Raimundo ruffling her hair.

"Later Nani, stay...Nani-ish." Raimundo told her, before pinching Ben's ear. "Come on, your mom's still gonna wanna hear exactly what's you did today."

"Tell Kimiko 'hi' fo'h me!" Alexis told Ben, who frowned at her as he and Katherine were lead through the portal.

"I 'ave to zank you." the elder Alexis told the teen version of herself. "I zink you opened Angeline's eyes to just 'ow impo'tant zee e'ah'ings a'he."

Alexis smiled at this, noticing that the cowgirl was wearing the blue bird earrings now. "Good."

"Oui. I've also taken za lib'ah'ty to adjust zee time 'ere, you guys a'he now...Hmmm..A little bit undah a yea'h of knowing each ozah now. Zat vay eet'll seem like a few bo'ah'ing days 'ave passed." old Alexis told her past self, before opening a wide portal, then turned to her daughter. "You 'ave a few minutes to talk."

"Thanks Mama." Angeline told the older woman, who gave a wave as she walked into the red-orange vortex. Once that was done, Angeline and Alexis exchanged their silver boxes.

"Thank ya Mama...Ah guess you had all tha right ta spank me 'nd all..."

"You got zat 'ight..!" Alexis told her companion, smiling brightly. "I am glad zat you 'ave lea'ned you'h lesson."

"Yeah, well...I have something for you also."

"Oh..? Vhat?" Angeline then pulled out-

"OPAL ECLIPSE! WOOZY SHOOTER!"

* * *

Alexis sighed as she looked up at the pinkish sky above, trying her best to remember what had happened these past few days...It was all just...Just a big blur!

"Sugar..?" Clay called out to the Nature Dragon, who was sitting atop the dinning hall's roof...

Like usual but...Well, it just felt...Odd and weird for some reason..

"Oui..?" Alexis asked as the cowboy as he climbed atop the tiles, sitting down beside her.

"You got any memory 'bout what happened these past few days?"

"Non..."

"Well...Do ya have that feelin' that it'll...Effect our future 'er something..?"

...

..

"Oui...But, zen again, zee fut'ah' can alvays be changed.."

"Ah guess yer right..."

* * *

Dinner was exceptionally quiet today, no one had anything to talk about..

...

..

"Anyone else feel as though we have...Missed something..?" Omi questioned the others, who nodded their heads.

"Oui, but...I joost can't put mon fingah on eet..."

"Same. I hope I didn't miss anything online.." Kimiko muttered under her breath, looking at the PDA in her hands. "My system's memory of the past few days got wiped clean for some reason!"

"No way, you too..?" Raimundo asked, frowning a bit. "My camera's got bugs or something..!"

"Cameras can get bugs?"...Oh Omi..

* * *

**~Extra~**

Angeline smiled as she strolled through the gardens, a smaller girl beside her.

"Sister Angeline, I must question, how was the future? Was it very cold?"

"I think ya mean cool.." Angeline told her companion, who was Omi's adopted daughter. "And...Yeah, I think it was.."

"Is my Father as amazing as he says he is?"

...

Angeline couldn't help but laugh at the question, remembering how over-the-top Omi was.

"Ah don't th'ah'nk that's tha r'ah'ght werd fer 'em.."

* * *

Mayhemb; Sorry if it seems a bit short, yet I still hope you liked it!

Next up is the series finale, where...Well, I won't spoil anything. ;P But, trust me, the drama bomb will explode.


	52. Judging Omi

Mayhemb; Judging Omi, with a little (a lot) of Alexis added in...This'll be...Interesting.

Songs Used; (mentioned and 1 line used) "Deep in the Meadow/Rue's Song" from Hunger Games, and (revised) "Poor Jack" from Nightmare Before Christmas

* * *

The group all stood before Master Fung, who had called them together for...Some reason.

"Young Monks, I have an important announcement to make."

"Sounds like end of the world time." Raimundo commented, earning an amused look from Alexis, before Master Fung continued.

"On the contrary, I have good news."

"Hey-hey, there's a first!" Dojo was then met with a small glare from Master Fung, signaling the dragon to stop while he is ahead. "My bad.."

"It has been a year since you rose to Apprentice Warriors, now the time has arrived that one will rise to the next level, of Wuddai Warrior."

"Only one..?" Omi asked the question on everyone's mind, seeds of sadness beginning to plant in some, in others the seeds of anticipation.

"So whose the lucky monk, Grand Master Fung?" Raimundo was met by silence from the elder man. "Uh...Sorry sir.."

"I will tell you...Tomorrow." Bummer much..."But, if you look deep inside, you will already know."

With that Master Fung left the room, soon followed by Alexis, who knew that SOMETHING would occur due to Omi thinking he was gonna get picked.

"I was hoping we'd all rise together.." Kimiko commented, folding her hands as Raimundo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Ooooh me two! That is why I will work EXTRA hard teaching you. Until that day comes when you too, are ready to become Wudai Warriors!" As humble as always Omi.

"Whoa partner!" Clay butted in as Omi did a few fighting moves. "And what makes you so sure yer tha chosen one..?"

"Is it not obvious? Who else is it going to be, RAIMUNDO?.!" Omi asked with a laugh, only to stop when he saw the Brazilian's head covered in angry flames...Which Clay quickly doused out with a cup of water that was, for some reason, underneath his hat.

The brown-haired boy threw the Texan a thumbs-up, a few moments before Omi 'apologized'. "I am sorry, I was not laughing at you, but with you."

"I'm not laughing." Raimundo declared, moments before Kimiko added in.

"Well here's a wild thought, maybe it's me..!"

"But you are a girl."

...

Not even seconds later, Omi's pained yells were heard as the Temple rattled and shook.

"And your POINT?.!" Kimiko questioned the in-pain Temple-monk, who was on the ground with ragging-Kimiko faces floating around his head.

"Nothing...I like girls..." Good cover-up Omi, now enjoy your rest on the ground.

* * *

Dojo was right now talking to Dojo-Bot, who was now the 'security guard'..."Dojo-Bot, with you now guarding the Temple, our security system will be impenetrable."

"As always, your genius is only exceeded, by your rugish good looks." the robot told his owner, who hugged him and-

"HOW'S it going-" Dojo and his Dojo-Bot let out frightened yells at Clay's sudden voice breaking through the small silence, "there little partner and even little'er partner?"

Once the two Dojos were done panting, they answered the cowboy. "It goes well."

"So! Uh...Not ta beat around tha tumbleweed...Uhhhh tell me good-buddy, who did Master Fung pick?"

"Oh, Master Fung doesn't tell me the big-stuff." Dojo continued as he got out a buffer for Dojo-bot. "I maybe a magical dragon, but I also got a BIIIG magical mouth!"

"But if it wasn't me and you knew...You would give me uh sign..?"

...

Dojo paused a bit after Clay's question, thinking it over, before looking to the cowboy with a shrug. "Yeah...I guess."

Clay, however, took this the wrong way. As proven when he suddenly slapped a mini-cowboy hat atop Dojo's head. "Thanks partner! Ah owe ya!"

"For what?" Dojo questioned as he pried off the hat from atop his head, only to face another Xiaolin Monk.

"Dojo~" Kimiko chimed from behind him, making the dragon do a 180 to see her. "We've known each other a loooong time..!...So...Is it me? Is it me! Is it me!.?"

"I don't know...Maybe." Yet, just like Clay, Kimiko jumped to conclusions.

"YES! I knew it!"

"Knew what..?" Dojo managed to ask, only for a rather nice fruit basket to be placed atop him. Dojo bursted out from the bottom while holding a strawberry, he could just TELL that they were from Alexis' garden. The dragon made a mental note to pray for Kimiko, who gave him a wink...Slowly then, Dojo took a bite of the fruit inside his claws, moments before Kimiko left...Only to be replaced by-

"Just between us El Dudo-Dragono." Raimundo started as he leaned into Dojo, forcing him to get parts of the strawberry in his eye. "Am I the one? *whispers* Just give me a sign..!"

"The one what..?" Dojo questioned as his eyes watered from the strawberry, making him blink..Raimundo ended up taking his blinking as 'the sign'.

"O-HO YEAH! Thanks Buddy!" Raimundo cheered while dropping some gold bling (a "D" necklace) onto Dojo's neck. The dragon found it a bit hard to move now, yet Raimundo didn't seem to notice as he took off. Then, finally, the group's yellow-skinned monk appeared beside Dojo's side.

"Dojo, what is going on?" Dojo was a bit glad that Omi hadn't asked him if he was 'the one'. Suddenly Dojo was dragged down by the bling, making the cowboy hat flop in his face.

"There's been a BIG mistake!" Dojo's voice was muted underneath the cowboy hat, which Omi quickly moved to the side. "They all think that Master Fung chose them..!"

"So, you are saying, it is not them because it is me..!"...Dojo should've known..Omi then slapped the cowboy hat back onto Dojo's head. "You have confirmed what I already knew~!"

Omi then planted a winking, thumbs-up holding portrait of himself onto Dojo's gift pile, before mimicking the pose and going away...For now..

"I can see why Master Fund doesn't trust you with a secret." Dojo-Bot's owner then frowned, forcing him to come up with something to cheer him up. "Heheh..Which...D-did I mention that you're so adorable..?"

The real dragon gave a smile at this, before sighing. "I better go find Alexis, no doubt she's bugging about all of this too...Better get up there, and face it like the true dragon I am...Though it maybe a tough task, I...Shall PERSEVERE!"

From behind, Dojo-Bot wipped away a tear. "That...Was beautiful.."

* * *

Alexis hummed as she plucked peaches from a tree, a calm smile upon her face. Unlike the others, she had no interest in finding out which of them would rise above the rest. Though, she was a bit curious as to why Kimiko had asked her for some fuit...

..

Yet, none the less...She already knew, in her own mind, which of them would reign victorious. It was obviously gonna be-

"Alexis.." Dojo whimpered out, slithering over to her. "Do you wanna ask..?"

"Oh, sure..!" Alexis chimed, not looking away from the peaches. "Do you zink I should make mashed potatoes, o'h c'ah'eamed co'n..?"

Dojo blinked at the question, not expecting this. "Uhm...I have ta go with mashed..."

"Okay zen~" with that Alexis hitched the basket full of fruit in her arms a bit, before walking a few feet.

"Wait!" Alexis stopped her motions at Dojo's exclamation. "Aren't ya gonna...You know, ask if you're the one?"

"Zee one vhat.?"

"THE ONE TO RISE TO WUDDAI WARRIOR!"

"Oh...Zat.." Alexis mumbled, thinking about this for a moment. "Non, I von't ask. I know zat eet von't be me, so zhere es no point en asking. Plain and simple, no..?"

Dojo was about to respond, before he suddenly started bugging out. "WE GOT A CATEGORY 5 WU ALERT! The Ying Yo-yo just revealed itself!"

"The Ying yo-yo is one of the lesser-known Shen Gong Wu." Master Fung told his students as they gathered around him, the Scroll in his hands. "It acts as a portal to the Ying-Yang world, a parallel universe with laws of it's own. One must remain cautious, it's powers are not fully understood."

"It's not that mysterious." Dojo butted in, before showing the group that a part of the scroll was missing.."The docs on it are just missing. A few pages were lost during the Great Potato Famine of the 1400's, for a while paper was considered a potato substitute."

"We must leave at once..! It will be good experience for those who did not make Wudai Warrior, to work with a Wudai Warrior." Surprisingly, all the others agreed with Omi, before the 4 other dragons winked at Dojo.

...

Oooooh, now Alexis understood. The 4 must have gone up to Dojo to see if they were the Chosen One, and each interpreted his behavior as a 'yes'..

Gotta feel sorry for the dragon.

"Sorry kids but uh...I got a sliver in my tail!" Dojo pointed out, the piece of wood LITERALLY in his tail...When did that happen? "Way too dangerous to fly..!"

"Then we will use other transportation." already a bad feeling was in Alexis' stomach at Omi's words, before he pulled out the- "SHENGAROO!"

Once the kangaroo-themed Wu grew to it's full size, Kimiko made a comment. "Do we have to ride in the pouch?"

"Eet's a kanga'oo, vhat do you expect?" Alexis asked as she sat in the driver's seat, before steering the contraption out of the Temple walls...Every bump making her stomach do a flip. Why couldn't they have just used the Silver Manta Ray?

* * *

Alexis was wearing a green vest with a white t-shirt underneath, black pants, and dark brown boots. She was wearing her usual assortment of necklaces, her charm bracelet, and had her hair in a high ponytail using the blue ribbon. Kimiko was wearing yellow-olive green boots, a blue/green sweater with yellow accents and a "K" in the middle of it, and a blue jean skirt. Her hair was short right now, just barely going to her chin.

"Oh...Bad idea having lunch right before riding the Shengaroo..!" Raimundo exclaimed, going through a case of motion-sickness right now.

"Yeah, with each bounce it l'ah'ke eatin' tha same meal all over again!" Clay agreed from the very back, humming a bit. "Mmmm..Beans.."

Behind her, Alexis could hear Omi playing with a small rocket-toy she had given him and-

"Shen Gong Wu, dead ahead!"

"Zanks Kimiko, I soooo didn't see it."

"But it is right the-"

"Sarcasm lil' partner.."

"Oh.." Omi whimpered out while Alexis stopped the machine in front of a fallen tree, in it's broken trunk laid the special yo-yo...The French-girl couldn't help but feel a bit sad for the tree. The Shengaroo then shrank down, ending up in Kimiko's hands and-

"Jack Spicer, has arrived!" great...Just as Jack reached down for the Wu, Kimiko threw the Shengaroo at his hand, making him cringe in pain while also making the yo-yo fly off...Somewhere.

"Jack Spicer, prepare for a Xiaolin Butt-kicking." Alexis had to agree with Omi an-

"You kicked his butt last time, I should kick his butt!" Kimiko say wh-

"You always kick his butt! It's mah turn ta kick his butt!"

"I can hardly remember the last time I got to kick his butt." Raimundo and Cher also?.! Alexis looked oddly at the group, only to look back at Jack, who did the 'time out' sign with his hands.

"Hey, hey, hey! Time out! This talk is VERY disrespectful to evil!"

"So'ah'y Jack."

"Thank you Alexis, and this is disrespectful ESPECIALLY in the face of my new." Jack then paused to get a Megaphone out of his jacket. "ARMY OF EVIL!"

Then, from above, 5 figures dropped down; Katnappe, Cyclops, Tubbimura, Le Mime, and Vlad.

...

Wait a minute...

"Jack Spicer, your new Army of Evil looks alot like your old Army of Evil." Alexis had to agree with the yellow-skinned boy as she took her allergy pill. Stupid cats...

"Look again Sweet-Pea, we now have evil.." there was an odd pause. "Club jackets!"

"'eally..? You 'EALLY did zat?" Alexis asked, not very impressed by the jacket.

"Meh." Jack told Alexis, sticking out his tongue at the French-girl, before he looked to his posse. "Army of Evil, ATTACK!"

With that everyone squared off against an opponent.

Omi against Vlad, Kimiko against Katnappe, Clay against Tubbimura, Alexis against Le Mime, and Raimundo against Cyclops..

...

Everyone had to have a quick stop to see Raimundo hurl his lunch upon Cyclops, who had been holding him up in the air. *shutter* It was NOT a pretty sight.

"ZO'AH"N VALL!" Alexis screamed out, making the mime fly up into the sky, and bonk his head on a branch.

Once Alexis was done with her small celebration, she managed to listen in on the other's conversation.

"As the new Wudai Warrior, it is up to ME to retrieve the Ying yo-yo."...Wait...WHAT did Omi just say?.! "Oooh, I am sorry, but Dojo told me that I am the Chosen One..!"

Uh-oh...This WOULD NOT end well..

"Dojo told me I was the one!"

"Me two..!"

"No wonder that sneaky little Lizard wanted ta stay behind."

Alexis was fed up with Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay's words, making her turn to them. "Did 'ee 'eally tell you EXACTLY zat you a'he zee Chosen One, o'h did you assume because of a misund'ah'standing?"

...

Before anyone could respond, Jack suddenly shouted out. "TOO BAD! Ya snooze, ya lose! You could stick a fork in me because I'm done baby! SMELL YA LATER!"

With that they had to watch as Jack flew away with the Ying yo-yo, his evil Dream Team right behind him with Cyclops carrying the others...

No one noticed Chase Young watching them all, smirking as he played with the real Ying yo-yo, before departing into the shadows.

* * *

Alexis was about to go stop the others from harming Dojo, when Master Fung had pulled her aside. "Come, Alexis...We have some things to talk about."

"Oh...Okay.." Alexis awkwardly replied, following Master Fung.

"You have become a very good fighter Alexis, though...I fear that your past doings will catch up to you." Alexis looked at her elder in shock, did he...? "I may not know all you have done, my young pupil, though I do know that you are very trusting and loyal...I just fear that, that trust has been..Misplaced."

...

Alexis bowed before her Master, a small frown upon her face. "I vill be mo'he ca'eful zen, Mastah Fung."

"Good, now then." Master Fung began, smiling a bit. "Let us get some tea and-"

**X-X/ Blackout \X-X**

Alexis blinked her eyes open, trying to stop the odd spinning sensation in her head...Awww, what did she DRINK last night?

"Where is Master Fung?"...Kimiko..?

"And Nani..!" Raimundo added in, allowing the French-girl to give an audible groan from her place in...The rafters?.!

Okay, seriously, WHAT was going on?

"Sister!" Omi declared, hopping up and squatting on the beam that Alexis was hunched over. "Are you alright..?"

"Ozah zen mon 'ead feeling like a t'ah'acto' vent t'ah'ought eet...And not being able to 'emembah anyzing...Yep, I'd say I am good...For za most pa'ah't.."

A relieved look washed over Omi's face, before he helped Alexis down onto the ground. "So, vhere es Mastah Fung..?"

"I'm afraid...Mystically speaking.." Already Alexis could tell that Dojo was speaking of bad news. "He's left us for the...Ying-Yang world."

"This is the work of Jack Spicer, he is the one with the Ying yo-yo..!" Omi did have a good point...

"Aaaah don't know partner, how come no Shen Gong Wu were missin'?" A good point brought up by Clay also..

"Nani! Omi! You've both used the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope! You know the secret of destroying evil...!" Alexis looked at Raimundo in shock, amazed that he actually said those words..! Did he not understand that, to Omi and Alexis, their words were important?.!

"Maybe we could use what you guy've learned to help find Master Fung.." Kimiko added on, yet this didn't stop Alexis and Omi's detest on the matter.

"But ve...Can not do zat.."

"Why in tarnation not..?" Alexis and Omi shared a look, the younger boy looking at the ground as he spoke.

"Because...We gave Chase Young our words..."

"Psssh! Why would a Xiaolin Monk have to keep their word to an Evil Villain like Chase Young..?" Raimundo questioned, Omi continued to speak.

"Because, apparently unlike you, Sister and I take our words as Xiaolin Monks very seriously..! Honor is what separate us from evil and-"

"HOLLY SMOKES!" Dojo suddenly blurted out, looking at Alexis. "Lexi you...You.."

"I vhat..?" Alexis questioned with a worried tone, only to be as shocked as the others.

"Y-You're a Wudai Warrior!" Alexis blinked at Dojo, because looking down at her sash...Only to see it in an even brighter blue color. HUH?.!

* * *

This commercial break has been brought to you by the Xiaolin Monk sashes, which make no sense since the black belts are the lowest rank..!

(karate ranking is what I'm implying here)

* * *

"I...I don't...VHAT?.!" Alexis almost screamed out, looking at the different-colored sash. "Zis...Zis 'as to be a mistake..!"

"Nani..When did you get promoted?" Raimundo managed to speak, finding his voice first.

"I...I don't 'emembah getting zis..! I...Zee past few 'ou'ah's 'ave been a blu'ah..! I joost 'emembah Mastah Fung telling me zat ve should go 'ave tea and zen...Black."

...

"Congrats Sugar." Clay spoke up, managing to give a small smile though his sadness and slight jealousy. "Ah...Ah'm real happy fer ya.."

"Ya Alexis.." Kimiko chirped in, plastering on a happy smile. "Congrats for...Being the one to out-rank us all."

"Out-ranking.." Dojo muttered, realization dawning on his face. "Then...Wouldn't that mean Alexis is the leader?"

...

...

..

"Well Sister, what do you decide..?" Omi asked, happy for his Sister. At least it wasn't Raimundo..!

"I don't zink ve should go aftah Mastah Fung, en all 'onesty...Not until ve can find out mo'he about zee Ying-Yang vo'ah'ld.." Alexis managed to say, looking at the group, who didn't seem all to excited about this plan.

"No way Nani!" Raimundo shouted out, causing the French-girl to flinch. "That is waaay to risky! We could lose Master Fung!"

"We must listen to Sister, she is above us and-"

"Well ah reckon we should vote on what ta do." Clay proposed, Kimiko seemed pleased with this decision.

"In case of a tie, Dojo will decide."

"Me?.!" Dojo exclaimed, obviously nervous about the sudden pressure. "That's WAY too much responsibility..! Look, the pressure is already making my tongue swell."

"VOTE?.!" Omi yelled, angry at this sudden change of events. "That is MOOOOST RIDICULOUS! What do you think this is, a delicacy?.!"

"Democ'ah'acy, I zink es vhat you a'he going fo' mon frere.."

"That too..!" Omi declared as he stomped out of the room, Alexis glanced from him to the others...Before sighing as she stood before them.

"Ve 'ave to make su'he zat zings a'he secu'e. I don't know vhat Jack, o'h any of ou'h ozah enemies a'he doing, so ve 'ave to be p'epa'ed fo'h za vo'ah'st."

The others slowly accepted this declaration, before they all went off in their own direction, leaving Dojo and Alexis there...Alone..

"Dojo."

"Yeah Lexi..?"

..."I 'ave to go somevhere, and I need you to 'elp zee ozahs vhile I am gone."

"WHAT?.!" Dojo almost screamed out, watching the Nature Dragon as she began to walk out of the room. "But..Bu-WHAT?.! WHY!"

...

..

"I 'ave to do some zings, I'll t'ah'y to be back as soon as possible." was all Alexis had to say, before continuing her journey outside the Temple Walls. She had a loooong walk before her.

* * *

Alexis didn't even twitch when the Feral Beasts around her legs, all looking at her as if she was a chew-toy. She probably was to them, but she wasn't here to play with kittens...No, she wanted to play with the "Den Mother".

"Ah, Ying...So nice of you to come for a visit." Chase spoke out to her, walking into the room which was filled with a large table. The cats were placing plates of food atop it. "I was just about to have dinner, would you like to join me..?"

"Non...I 'ave only come 'ere to talk wiz you." Alexis started, watching the man walk around her. "I don't know 'ow, but you a'he za 'eason fo' Mastah Fung's disappea'ance."

"Why Ying, I'm hurt." Chase falsely said, smirking while the two circled around each other. "I would never harm a single hair on Master Fung, after all, he only has so many left."

"Oh oui, you vouldn't da'h'e 'arm 'im. And yet you still get defensive about me asking."

"Of course, you are very suspicious after all, Ying." Chase commented, neither of them stopped watching the other. "After all, how many times have you helped the side of evil?"

"Don't ask me zat like you undahstand vhat I do!" Alexis screamed out, running at Chase. Yet the man had expected this, and simply kicked out her feet. What he didn't expect though, was Alexis tackling him to the ground...

Where he ended up pinning her.

"But I do understand Ying." Chase told her, both of them with calm expression on their face. "You try your best to be good, and yet...You are drawn back to evil as it plagues your mind, making you succumb to the desire. You say that you have gotten over your evil ways, yet we both know the truth. You still yearn for everything your evil-self did, and you know this all too well."

"I don't-"

"Don't try to deny it, I can see through your vain lies..."

"I do not lie..!" Chase smiled at her, knowing all to well that she was lieing right now.

"Hmm, I see that your new ranking has not added to your ego, you are as humble as ever."

...

Alexis' eyes widdened as a though dawned on her, before she pulled out- "Ji Yi Spyglass!"

Alexis then travled into the depths of Chase's mind and memories, looking back at what has happened today...ALL of it, including a rather odd tidbit.

* * *

**~Flashback~**

Chase smirked as he waited around the corner for Master Fung and Alexis.

"Good, now then." Master Fung began, smiling a bit. "Let us get some tea and-"

"And beg for mercy." Wuya said beside Chase as the two appeared before the monks, earning shocked expressions from both.

"Chase Young, what are you doing here?" Master Fung questioned the ink-haired man, who was trained on him.

"Just taking care of buisness." Chase replied, before activating the Ying yo-yo in his hands and wrapping it around the Master. Master Fung was then shoved into the wall, before he...He disappeared.

"Vhat did you do to 'im an-" Alexis was cut off when Chase suddenly appeared behind her, hitting her on the head at just the right spot to make her lose consciousness. Chase quickly caught her, before laying her on the ground...And pulling out the sash of a Wudai Warrior, which he had found in Master Fung's chambers only moments earlier.

"I still do not understand why we must make it look as though she was promoted..!" Wuya told her evil companion, who smirked while placing the belt around the Nature Dragon's waist.

"Because, when Omi realizes that Ying is above him now, he will not wish to go to her for as much help as before so he doesn't disappoint her...Leading him straight, to me." Chase pauses as he picks up Alexis in his arms, her head hanging limp. "Now, we must get her and the others to forget what just happened..Then, we'll place her back here for them to find."

* * *

"YOU BASTA'D!" Alexis cussed out, kicking the King of Evil off of her. "'OW COULD YOU DO ZAT TO MASTAH FUNG?.!'

"Quiet easily actually." the man confessed as he got up, catching her kicking foot with ease. "After all, you could have easily gotten the Ying yo-yo while your friends were fighting, couldn't you..?"

"V-Vha-"

"You merely stood by and watch your friends fight, while I took the Ying yo-yo. I gave Jack a nice little keepsake that merely LOOKS like the real one."

Alexis' eyes widened, they had been duped..!

"And now that you know so much...I must take extra precautions that you will not...Interfere with my plans."

* * *

Chase Young smiled as he read a magazine, eating at the dinner table when Omi and Dojo came in.

"Mmm~ What smells so good?" Dojo asked once he and Omi came through the door, the dragon noticing that Chase was eating his special Lao Mang Lon soup..."Never mind..."

"Chase Young, I must talk to you..!" Omi declared as the young monk and Dojo walked towards the table. Yet, the evil man was already a step head of him.

"You are here about Master Fung, he's missing and you must travel to the Ying-Yang world."

"Yes...How did you know..?" Omi questioned him, allowing Chase to smirk.

"Let's say I have my sources." Chase declared, before snapping his fingers. 2 large lions came in, carrying in the unconscious-

"Sister!" Omi gasped out, rushing to the Nature Dragon..."WHAT have you DONE to her?.!"

"Nothing, I simply put her at bay. She was attacking me."

"Sister would never do that!" Omi stated, glaring at the taller man as he placed a hand over his head. "I should know, I know her the best..!"

"Oh really..?"

"YES! She has never lied to me, nor has she ever done anything against me and the others that I have known!" Omi continued to say, and he grew a bit worried when Chase started laughing a bit.

"But Omi, she has been lying to you this whole entire time that she has known you, and your friends." Chase Young told the young boy while Dojo snacked on foods on the table, before he presented Omi with the Ji Yi Spyglass. "Go ahead, look at her memories. See the events she has partaken in involving me, that insect Spicer, or someone else like us..."

Omi looked at the Shen Gong Wu, taking it in his hands...

...

"If you are so sure about her being so truthful and trustworthy, then you wouldn't have to be worried. Looks like your faith in her is slipping.." Chase continued to pester the Young Monk, who growled at him before using the Shen Gong Wu.

Omi saw everything. Alexis' texting Jack, her allowing Chase to have the Eagle Scope, her spending the New Year with villains...Everything.

Omi felt tears well up in his eyes the most at the scene of the evil overlord teaching the French-girl Repulse the Monkey.

"Not so trusting now, is she..?" Chase questioned, ushering his cats to take Alexis away.

...

"I must find a way to get the Ying yo-yo from Jack Spicer." Omi stated, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand. Once he got back Master Fung, the group could sort this mess all out..! They could be a family once more!

"Of course, and I will help you." Chase told Omi, who was now a biiiiit confused.

"I do not wish to sound ungrateful...But, why..?" Omi asked as Chase sat back down in his seat, smiling at him.

"Because Spicer is an insect, and I enjoy squashing insects." Chase retorted, only for Dojo to suddenly enter his bowl of soup after being scared by a feral beast. For a moment, he and Chase stared off...Before Dojo pressed his back against the other edge of the bowl, and farting in it by accident.

Dojo then quickly left the confines of the bowl, allowing Chase to discard it and walk towards Omi.

"Remember Omi, there is always a place for you here at my side."

"I...Could never join the dark forces." Omi told the immortal, who simply smiled at him.

"Never say never, the world's a complex place. Sometimes our destiny's determined by events that are out of our control."

* * *

Alexis grunted as she ran through the fields just outside the Temple walls, she had been running ever since she managed to get away from Chase's cats and-

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Katnappe purred as she, Le Mime, Vlad, Tubbimura, and Cyclops stood outside the entrance to the Temple. "What do you guys think about getting some training-practice on Frenchie?"

All the others agreed, each grinning at the thought of thrashing and trashing the weak-looking teen.

"I DO NOT 'AVE TIME FO' ZIS!" Alexis yelled out in anger, focusing her chi and-"ZO'AH'N VALL!"

With surprised blinks, the villains all yelled as they were suddenly thrown to the side by large vines. Alexis ran past them, praying in her mind that she wasn't too late.

* * *

Alexis gasped as she watched Omi walking away from Kimiko, a glare on his face.

"But...I am not back." Omi told the Japanese girl, Raimundo looked at him. "I am not coming back..!"

No...

"Come on dude, if this is about before, we're really sorry..!"

"When I tried to lead, none of you would follow. When I tried to talk, none of you would listen..! Now that Sister has betrayed me, I see that only one person stood by me. Believed in me..! And trusted me. That is where I choose to go."

"Mon frere..." Alexis gasped out as she rushed towards the group, Omi was already walking towards Chase.

"You have made a wise choice Young Warrior." Chase started, smirking as he saw Alexis running towards them. It was too late for her to do anything though. "At last, the prophecy has been realized..!"

Chase then raised his hand high into the air, lightning and storm clouds suddenly filled the skies as wind blew against everyone.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?.!" Raimundo had to yell over he wind, his element almost muting him out.

"THE END OF THE WORLD!" Dojo replied, just as lightning struck the unmoving Omi and Chase. "A THOUSAND YEARS OD DARKNESS."

Once the lightning subsided, the group all took notice of Omi's changed attire. Fully black robes with a red sash and red-tipped sleeves..

"Mon fere stop! You a'he making a mistake!" Alexis shouted out, before Omi turned to her, a red diamond made of 9 dots on his forehead instead of his usual white square dot.

"Like I had when I trusted you..?"

"Omi, please, you 'ave to undahstand...!" Alexis begged, tears welling in her eyes. "I-I nevah entended fo'-"

"For me to find out?" Omi growled, cutting off Alexis, before he took a fighting stance. "You are no longer my Sister, now, you are my opponent!"

Alexis felt tears fall down her face, yet she tried to stand tall, even with her quivering breath. "Non...I-I von't fight you...Y-You a'he still mon petite frere and I-"

She was cut off when Omi punched her in the stomach, rocketing her back 3 feet, her shoes grinding against the ground. "WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT?.! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT ME NOW!"

"NON!" Alexis shouted back, allowing Omi to kick her legs from underneath her, and tackling her. Omi then positioned his feet, one on the ground, the other digging into Alexis' stomach.

"Come on guys, we have to he-" Kimiko was cut off when Chase suddenly stood in front of him.

"Now, now, let the ex-brother and sister fight. It's good therapy you know."

Omi yelled as he sent a barrage of attacks against the pinned Alexis, who either dodged them by adjusting her body, or simply took them. Small droplets of blood were accumulating on the ground around her now, and already her eyes were blurry. From both the tears, and of the possible concision..

"FIGHT ME!" Omi declared once more, stopping for a brief moment. "Fight me and allow me to take away what little honor you have left!"

"Non.." Alexis managed to say through a slightly busted lip, coughing a bit. "I...I von't fight..I'll nevah fight you..."

Omi let out an angered yell, before stepping off of Alexis, and picked her up by her robes. "Then..You are of complete waste to me!"

Alexis gulped a bit, bitting back the sense of just snapping right then and there...This was still Omi..This was still her little brother and-

Omi gave a shout as he took a hand underneath Alexis' legs, before throwing her up into the air, soon following her. "KANGAROO KICK!"

Alexis gave a grunt when Omi's feet came in contact with her stomach, sending her flying through the air, and making her crash through the Temple Wall.

The French-girl laid limp on the ground, shallow breathes as her eyes focused on the black spots invading her vision. The smoke in the air only darkening her sight, the fire almost being muted out.

"'ere es za place...Vhere I love you." Alexis gasped out, singing a single line from the lullaby she had sung to Omi when Jermaine had been on the team.

"Now that you have chosen the Heylin way, I will rule the world with you at my side." Chase told Omi as he walked up to him, in the sidelines Jack was complainging to Wuya.

"This is sooo unfair! That should be me standing there!" and of course, Wuya couldn't help but take a jab at the down Evil Boy Genius.

"Oh, always the bridesmaid, never the bride."

"I can't beleive Omi has fallen to the dark side." Kimiko told the group, everyone still shell-shocked at what had just happened.

"Don't see how things can get any worse.." Clay added in, beside him Dojo face-palmed...While also, accidentally shoving the in-complete-meditation-mode Master Fung down the Temple Stairs, the group flinching at each 'thump' they heard.

"Maybe it's time to take that well-deserved vacation." Dojo commented, watching the Master fall.

* * *

Alexis gasped as she suddenly sat up in her cot, only to groan when she felt an odd numbing pain sprout throughout all of her...Realization and remembrance hit her like a speeding car.

"Mon fre-"

"GUYS! ALEXIS IS AWAKE!" Kimiko yelled out, before a stampede of feet were heard and-

"LEXI!" Dojo cheered, pouncing on the teen from behind her...Only to blink when she suddenly stood up, not noticing the active Horse Medallion around her neck.

"I 'ave to go and get Omi!" Alexis declared, almost running out of the compound, if it hadn't been for Clay and Raimundo grabbing her. "'e-'ey! LET ME GO! I-I 'ave to get 'im!"

"Nani...He isn't here...He's with Chase an-"

"NON!" Alexis screamed out, eyes brimming with new tears. "Mon frere vould nevah do zat! 'e...'E es 'ere! Y-Yeah! I-I joost 'ave to find 'im..!"

The group looked at each other, watching as Alexis tried to vainly convince herself that Omi was still okay. "Sugar...He ain't...Ah...Tha little partner's not...Not here."

..

"Y-You'h lying.." Alexis gasped out, shaking her head. "Z-Zis es joost some kind of joke, 'ight..? Ha...Ha, ha..! Ha-"

"Omi is gone Alexis!" Kimiko finally blurted out, not wanting to watch the French-girl continue with her charade. "He left us and joined the Heylin side..! He isn't coming back, and there isn't a joke being pulled!"

...

..

Alexis suddenly slipped out of Clay and Raimundo's grasps, running out of the door and past the debris an-

"Ah got 'er!" Clay said from behind, using the Lasso Boa Boa to snare Alexis, who continued to fight back.

"OMI! OMI!" Alexis yelled out along with a few French prayers, begging some higher being to wake her up from this nightmare. Once this was over, Clay and Raimundo were helping her back to her room as she sobbed out Omi's name, any other word that she tried to speak was in a different dialect...No one knew that she was verbally abusing herself, yelling at herself for making all of this happen...

Because to Alexis, this was all her own doing.

* * *

**Extra**

Alexis sniffed as she laid wrapped in her bed sheets, in her hand was a photo album she had been working on...Specifically for Omi for the Chinese New Year celebration.

Each picture of the joys and cherished memories of the group, separated into different sections; just Omi, Omi and Jack, Omi and Raimundo, Omi and Kimiko, Omi and Master Fung, Omi and Dojo, Omi and Jermaine, Omi and the team, then finally Omi and Alexis...

"Do you think she'll be okay..?" Kimiko whispered to the boys as they left the bedding compound, Alexis hadn't even glanced at them when they tried to talk to her.

"I don't know.." Dojo truthfully told, frowning as he looked at the rubble that surrounded them. "I do know, however, that if we ever want Omi back and save the world...We need all of us."

"And uh...How exactly are we supposed ta do that, Dojo..?" Raimundo questioned the dragon, who fell silent.

* * *

**Extra 2**

Alexis sighed as she blindly walked through the wrecked garden of the Temple, her tears never stopped it seemed. The others hadn't noticed that she was outside.

After a blink, Alexis looked at the picture in her hand. It was of her and Omi, during their time in France they had posed atop of the Eiffel Tower...

**Alexis**; _What have I done?_  
_What have I done?_

Alexis looked around, frowning as her finger brushed against a burnt flower, which then crumbled to ash.

**Alexis**; _How could I, be so blind?_  
_All is lost, where was I?_  
_Spoiled all, spoiled all_  
Everything's gone all wrong

Alexis sits down on a stone bench, glancing at the torn fountain beside her.

**Alexis**;_What have I done?_  
_What have I done?_  
_Find a deep cave to hide in_  
_In a million years they'll find me_  
_Only dust and a relic_  
_That reads, "Here Lies Alexis"_

Alexis looked at the picture, sniffling as she continued on.

**Alexis**; _But I never intended all this madness, never!_  
_And nobody really understood, how could they?_

Alexis then begins to walk around, realizing everything in a rather-new perspective.

**Alexis**; _That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great_  
_Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?_

Alexis then caught her reflection in the mirror, grinning at it suddenly.

**Alexis**; Well, what the heck, I went and did my best.  
And, by God, I really tasted something swell, that's right!

Alexis lept into the air, landing atop the broken fountain's water spout.

**Alexis**; _And for a moment, why, I helped them touch the sky_  
_And at least I left some stories they can tell, I did._

Alexis, due to her slump, sighed as she thought of 'what it used to be like as a Xiaolin Monk'.

_And for the first time since I don't remember when_  
_I felt just like my old cheery self again_  
_And I, Lex, the Xiaolin Monk..._  
_That's right, I am a Xiaolin Monk! _

Alexis gave a giggle as excitement coursed through her veins, doing a twirl atop the fountain before jumping off. Quickly, she began tending to the nature.

_And I just can't wait until the next Showdown_  
_'Cause I've got some new ideas,_  
_that'll never make them frown._  
_And, by God, I'm really gonna give it all my might_-

Alexis looks at the picture in her hand, a worried look on her face.

**Alexis**;_ Uh oh, I hope there's still time to set things right_

"Mon frere...Hmmm.." then, with a thoughtful look, Alexis left to go formulate a plan. "I'll get you back, mon frere...I p'ah'omise."

But, for now, it would be best if she kept up the act of her being depressed..If Chase Young found her weak, she might be able to gain an advantage. If the group thought she was weak, they'd leave her here, allowing her to put a plan to action.

So, Alexis decided, to lay and wait for the right moment.

Look out Chase, you're going down.

* * *

Mayhemb; *phew* Man...This took some time to form and prepare...Okay, I hope you all enjoyed, and see you all next time..! :D


	53. Saving Omi

Mayhemb; Ah, Saving Omi...A nice little Chapter, and great way to end a season...Now, let's see it, Alexi-fied.

Songs Used; "Down in New Orleans" by Dr. John, "Mama's Broken Heart" by Miranda Lambert

* * *

**-Previously on Xiaolin Showdown-**

(going off of what the original ep, yet I only cover those I used (or partially used) in the previous chapter)

"The Ying yo-yo acts as a portal to the Ying-Yang world, a parrallel universe with laws of it's own. It's powers are not fully understood-"

"You have become a very good fighter Alexis, though...I fear that your past doings will catch up to you."

"Where is Master Fung?"

"Ozah zen mon 'ead feeling like a t'ah'acto' vent t'ah'ought eet...And not being able to 'emembah anyzing...Yep, I'd say I am good...For za most pa'ah't.."

"Y-You're a Wudai Warrior!"

"You are here about Master Fung, he's missing and you must travel to the Ying-Yang world. And I will help you."

"I beleive this is what you've been looking for."

"YING YO-YO!"

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

"Now that Sister has betrayed me, I see that only one person stood by me. Believed in me..! And trusted me. That is where I choose to go."

"The prophecy has been realized..!"

"Now that you have chosen the Heylin way, I will rule the world with you at my side."

"I 'ave to go and get Omi!"

"He left us and joined the Heylin side..! He isn't coming back, and there isn't a joke being pulled!"

"Do you think she'll be okay..?"

"I'll get you back, mon frere...I p'ah'omise."

* * *

"Sure is funny how uh world can change in uh day." Clay told Raimundo and Kimiko, Alexis sulking in her room right now.

"How is this possible? Omi of all people turning to the dark side?.!" Kimiko questioned the group, Dojo agreed as he shaved the un-moving Master Fung's chin.

"Yeah, the smart money woulda been on Raimundo again. No offence."

"None taken, even I would've taken that bet."

"Little Cheese-Ball has always been as straight as an arrow." Clay added on as the 3 Xiaolin Warriors gathered around Master Fung and Dojo...Before Dojo realized something, and put a wig atop Master Fung's head.

"There..! He looks 10 years younger." Dojo happily said, smiling at his work, then he turned to Kimiko.

"Maybe the answer is hidden in one of those ancient scrolls..!"...That could work...Or completely waste their time.

"Okay, we'll check it our right after I finish flossing Master Fung's teeth." Dojo started as he got out floss and protective goggles, before warning the group. "Ya might wanna stand back, this can get pretty messy."

* * *

Alexis looked around nervously as she entered the Shen Gong Wu vault, part of her plan depended solely on a few of them.

The Sapphire Dragon, the Crouching Cougar, the Ji Yi Spyglass, the Chi Scope, the Shroud of Shadows, the Sphere of Yun...And a few more. She made sure to get the Wu that either wouldn't be noticed if they were missing, or that someone on the Heylin side might steal. The less the others knew of her plans, the better and easier it would be for her.

Alexis placed the Shen Gong Wu she needed into her black backpack, making sure to manage her time wisely. The others were in the room filled with scrolls, yet...She was never quiet sure when she was, or wasn't, being watched...But, never hurts to be careful.

"Sh'oud of Shadows." Alexis whispered, using the Shen Gong Wu along with, "Lotus Tvistah."

Alexis then used her stretching limbs to get different Shen Gong Wu, mix-matching them in different cases at first while simultaneously getting the Wu she needed. After getting them all, she replaced the Wu...Before deactivating the mystical objects she was using, placed them back, and left to hide her stash. The location, the place, and the time were of utmost key.

* * *

"Very interesting." the group looked hopefully at Dojo, who had been reading a scroll. Had he found something..? "It says here that Alexander the Great, had seven toes on one foot, and 3 on the other."

"What about Omi?.!" Raimundo questioned as Clay and Kimiko face-palmed and shook their heads at the dragon, who didn't quiet understand the question.

"Well I'm pretty sure he has 5 on each, but I've never taken a close look."

"This is gettin' us nowhere." Clay declared, picking up a scroll and tossing it in a random direction. "Ah can't make out half tha stuff in these dagnard scrolls."

"Penmanship, never a strong suit of the great masters." Dojo added in while tossing a document to the side.

"Well we can't quiet, there got to be something we can do." Kimiko declared, determination written on her face.

"Well, I know what I gotta do." Dojo stated after checking his watch, which was WAY to big for his tiny lil' wrists. "Time for Master Fung's scalp massage."

That was all the kids needed to now, before they buried their eyes in the scrolls.

* * *

Alexis grunted as she replaced the boards beneath her bed, the wooden panels slipping right back into place. If everything went according to plan, she'd be able to get Omi back in about 3 hours.

Just enough time for her to make dinner..!

...

Okay, she had an obsession with cooking. Alexis came to terms with that, but still, it was better than an obsession over bad things like cigarettes or alcohol.

Or wearing revealing clothing, especially leather..! That stuff was so uncomfortable, she couldn't even remember why she used to wear so much of i-

A large rumbling snapped Alexis out of her thoughts, her eyes widening. W...Where they being attacked?.!

* * *

Clay, Kimiko, Raimundo, Dojo, and the un-moving Master Fung rushed outside. Walking right up the steps like a confident prick, was none other than Chase Young. When the Xiaolin Warriors took fighting stances, Chase simply replied by jutting his thumb to the side, where a mist began to grew.

From within the bowels of the mist, a single figure was seen. A single figure, with 9 dots atop his forehead in a diamond shape.

"Omi." Alexis whispered from inside a doorway, watching the scene with shocked eyes as Chase's warriors ascended near the two Heylin men.

* * *

"I am ready to fight! Fight! Fight, fight, FIGHT!" Omi shouted out as he continued to do flips, punches, and kicks in anticipation.

"Omi, Omi! This is all Chase Young's doing." Raimundo tried to communicate with the evil yellow-skinned boy. "He lied to you, he's the one who snatched Master Fung..!"

"You haven't been yourself since you went into the Ying-Yang world, something's happened to you..!" Kimiko also tried, yet Omi just continued to punch the air before him.

"You reckon he understand anything we're tellin' him..?" Clay questioned his companions, before they all flinched when Omi suddenly jumped in front of them.

"Yes, I understand everything..! Enough of your mindless chitter-chat, bring it off!" Even on the side of evil, Omi still messes up slang.

"Bring it on." Raimundo clarified, yet Omi didn't seem to really care.

"Off, on, just BRING IT! I do not have all day!" Omi the did an assortment of flips, only ended when Chase Young caught his head.

"Whooo! Little feller seems scrappier tha uh 2-headed cat at uh dog show..!" Impressive use of words right there Clay...

"Have at it Omi, you've earned it." Chase told his young accomplice, before throwing him at the Xiaolin Warriors.

Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo ended up moving out of the way, before the dragon on the bunch started to roll Master Fung in a direction using the swivel chair he was in...Unfortunately for Raimundo, Omi ended up kicking him backwards, making the Brazilian go backwards and hit the paralyzed Master...Who Dojo continued to roll away.

Clay then stepped up, wielding the Lasso Boa Boa.

"Ah got uh notion this is gonna hurt me more than you." Clay declared, using the Shen Gong Wu in his hands...Only for Omi to grab the lasso, and wrap around the cowboy himself. Omi then spin-kicked Clay into Master Fung, who Dojo then moved in a different direction.

"WOOZY SHOOTER!" Kimiko exclaimed from behind Omi, using the horn Shen Gong Wu to expel a purpleish smog. Yet the Heylin boy moved quickly, and flipped over her, before kicking the Japanese Girl into the smog. Kimiko soon fell under the spell.

"Hmhm...Ya know, if I wasn't me, I could be someone else...Pff, like Cyclops." Kimiko then morphed her face to where her right eye moved a bit and grew large, before her mouth became one like Cyclops'.

Crazy cartoon logic...

"SILK SPITTER!" Omi moved out of Raimundo's spider web, making it crash into Kimiko and Clay, trapping them in a doorway. "Oops, sorry guys."

After Raimundo's apology, he was then kicked by Omi. The Brazilian ended up crashing into Master Fung, making both of the men also stuck in the web.

Well...This went down hill fast.

* * *

Alexis watched the events happened before her very eyes, before finally stepping out of the confines of the building.

"See Omi? Just as I taught you, the Shen Gong Wu are merely a crutch for true power." Chase told his apprentice, before the two turned...To see Alexis standing in front of them, guarding the Meditation Room's entrance. "Ah, Ying...Come to join the winning side..?"

"Non. I vant mon frere back." Alexis declared, getting into a fighting stance. "And I'm villing to fight fo' 'im."

"Oh...?" Chase questioned, a smirk growing on his face.

"Don't do it Lexi..!" Dojo shouted from the side after placing a band-aid on Master Fung's head. "If you fight and lose, you'll end up in Chase's army..!"

Alexis looked to the group, frowning as she realized she wouldn't be able to win against both Chase and Omi on her own...With an upset look, Alexis went back to standing still with her hands at her side.

"Oh, such a trusting girl." Chase said with a smile, before looking at Omi. "Omi, go get what we need. Ying and I need to...Practice."

"But I wish to fight..! Fight, fight, fight!"

"I know, but go...You will have enough time to fight later." Omi smiled at the thought of fighting, racing off to who-knows-where...Before Chase suddenly threw a punch at Alexis, who blocked.

"You 'ave some ne'ah've coming 'ere."

"Almost as much nerve as you." Chase retorted, in that moment he and Alexis flew into a ragging fight, exactly like the one they had during their Jungle Race showdown and their other fights. (Year of the Green Monkey and Dangerous Minds references)

"MONKEY STRIKE!"

"'EPULSE ZEE MONKEY!"

"Rooster calling sun!"

"Mosquito climbing t'ah'ee!"

"Cheetah at rest!"

"Spidah doing 'okey-pokey!"

Chase and Alexis were then pushed backwards, both panting.

"Do you submit now, Ying..?"

"Nevah, not to a pig like you." quickly then, the two went back to their battle.

"Dogs playing poker!"

"VIPE'ah ST'ah'ICKING 'AT!" **_  
_**

"CHEETAH LEAPING TREE!" _  
_

"BEA'h FIGHTING MOOSE!" _**  
**_

"WOLF ATTACKING OX!"

"CHIMP YANKING CHAIN!" Omi yelled from behind, grabbing Alexis' arm and throwing her over his shoulder. Alexis gave a pained cry, feeling her own shoulder almost dislocate...Or, it really maybe dislocated..She couldn't tell. Alexis ended up crashing into the wall right beside the Spider Web, the group watching as Chase Young and Omi left.

Man, this day could not get any worse!

* * *

Apparently it could.

The group was inside the Wu Vault, Dojo and Alexis being the ones to search through the drawers. The French-girl checked all the boxes that she had taken Shen Gong Wu from, and told the others that they were okay...Yet.

"At least they didn't take much." Raimundo told the group as Dojo opened the last of the boxes, before the Dragon's eyes grew wide.

"M-M-More than you think..."

"I-Is it..Bad..?" Kimiko questioned, Alexis looked into the drawer also...Her skin suddenly went pale.

"You know..'ow bad zings a'he now..?"

"Yeah..." Raimundo answered, moments before Dojo told them the horrible truth.

"You ain't seen nothing yet..! The Serpent's Tail is also missing, that can only mean one thing..!"

"Vuya's 'etu'ah'n..." Alexis declared with a shiver, remembering all too well what had happened the last time Wuya was brought back to life...With a worried look, Alexis gripped the Horse Medallion around her neck, and wobbled up the stairs. She...She needed some time alone.

* * *

The once beautiful garden was only partially re-built, only a section of the lush location was sprouting...The other part was soot and ash.

Exactly what the Nature Dragon needed.

"I vill avenge you, mon babies...You, and mon frere." Alexis whispered while filling a jar of the soot, filling it to the brim and sealing it tightly.

With a final glance at her basically ruined sanctuary, Alexis left to put the jar in her bag. Her plan was coming into it's final phases, it was only a matter of finding a way to sneak past the others.

Which would not be all that hard with what was coming up next.

* * *

The Xiaolin Monks were all looking at the grounds that the earlier fight had occurred in, before Dojo came rushing out of a building with a towel and shower-cap wearing Master Fung.

"I'M BLIND!" Alexis called out, looking at Master Fung's attire. SHE'D NEVER SLEEP PEACEFULLY AGAIN!

"Kids! Kids, look what I found in Master Fung's feet..!" already Alexis felt her stomach do a flip as the dragon and Master Fung came tumbling down the steps, Kimiko being the only one to comment.

"Just...Tell me it's not moving.."

"It's the missing piece of the scroll! I must have used it to patch that hole in Master Fung's sandals..!"...WHAT?.!

"And you just found it..?" Kimiko questioned, making Dojo look at the Master's feet as he spoke.

"There are some places...I try to avoid."

"Undah'standable.."

"So? What does it say?" Raimundo's questioned was quickly answered when Dojo opened the piece of paper in his hands, holding it away as he read the information.

"It turns out, that the Ying yo-yo is actually 1 of 2 Shen Gong Wu. The Ying yo-yo and the Yang yo-yo. When leaving the Ying-Yang world, you must have both Wu, or the good part of you will be left behind." As all but Alexis (who was still grossed out by Master Fung's attire) helped master Fung back in his chair, Dojo further explained with hand gestures. "In a bottle...So big, with uh personalized Chi label."

This was great! Alexis' original plan was to switch out her good chi with Omi's bad, and allow the entire group to just take her down. Buuu-uuut, if she got the Ying yo-yo, it would practically take out the middle man..!

...

Sorta.

...

"What about Master Fung?" Raimundo's question snapped Alexis back into reality, luckily Dojo was the dragon with the answers...For now.

"He must have put himself in a meditative state, to keep his evil side locked up..! Only his chi can awaken him."

"Well...Then we'll just have to go into the Ying-Yang world and find both Omi and Master Fung's Chi." Alexis couldn't agree with Kimiko more, except for the 'we' part.

"Hold on there little lady." Clay butted in on their plan, realizing something. "If we do that, won't we wind up like Omi..?"

"Not if you have the Yang yo-yo, last I remember it's somewhere in the Ying-Yang world..!" Dojo clarified, making Alexis question something. How did it get there..? If you needed both to get out full, didn't that mean that whoever put it there ended up evil...? "Uh..Maybe...All you have to do is find it..!...If it's there..But not to worry, I'm certain it's there...!...Just not 100 percent certain."

As optimistic as ever Dojo.

"Good enough for me, let's go." Raimundo declared, enthusiasm in his voice. Kimiko, however, realized the same thing as Alexis.

"But first we've got to get the Ying yo-yo back from Chase..!" Before the group left, Clay looked to Alexis.

"Sugar ah...Ah don't think that it's such uh good 'ah'dea fer you ta come 'nd-"

"I vill stay back and look aftah zee place." Alexis told them, smiling. "Go get zat Vu."

The group smiled at Alexis, happy that she understood, before they took off running.

Once they were out of sight, Alexis pivoted and took Master Fung to his room. After making sure he'd be okay, she then went to go change into her acquired outfit.

A black turtle-neck, black jeans, a black belt, black boots, and a black cap. She was getting into her spy-mode attire, yet she still was unsure about the outcome of her adventure...

But it was a risk that she'd have to take.

For Omi and Master Fung.

* * *

This commercial break has been brought to you by the Ying and Yang yo-yos. Which actually take out your dominate chi and switch your personalities.

* * *

Alexis grunted as she entered Chase's Citadel, slipping the Crouching Cougar and the Shroud of Shadows back into her bag. She had managed to get here a bit before the others while also using the Shard of Lightning...But now, she had to worry about finding the Ying yo-yo and-

"Intruder!" Vlad's voice called out from behind, making Alexis pivot on her heel and glare at the oncoming forces. Jack's old evil army, and a few of the still-feral cats. Yet the French-girl only smirked at their attempts before she took out-

"Saphi'ah D'ah'agon! Empo'ah' Sco'pion!" the blue dragon then rose to full height, Alexis being in complete control of the beast. In a matter of seconds, the troupes of Chase's army were sapphire statues, which were soon trapped within a force field via Sphere of Yun. Alexis then pulled out the jar of soot that she had gotten, before dousing the Dragon with it. In a matter of moments, the Sapphire Dragon was deactivated.

Making Chase's captured army snap out of their trances.

"HEY! LET US GO!" Katnappe yelled at the Nature Dragon as she wrapped the Sapphire Dragon up and putting it away, while also taking out the Ji Yi Spyglass.

"Non, I don't zink I vill." Alexis calmly replied, before activating the Spyglass. She looked through all of their memories, before finding the one that held the path to the Ying yo-yo. "Now zat I 'ave vat I need...I'll joost leave you all 'ere zen."

Alexis then muted out the yells and roars of the trapped people, using the chi scope to follow Wuya's ghost trail. Once she got locked in on it, she followed it...Straight to the Serpent's Tail. With a smirk, Alexis picked up the Shen Gong Wu, and activated it.

Through twists and turns Alexis finally ended up coming straight down into the room with the Ying yo-yo, going to the right of it's alter. After she put the Serpent's Tail on the ground, Alexis reached for the Wu and-

"THORN OF THUNDERBOLT!" Kimiko's voice yelled from the other side of the door, making Alexis look at it in shock. What the-

"REVERSING MIRROR!" Why was Jack here and-

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

Alexis blinked in surprise as she looked through the new hole in the wooden slab, looking at the others. "Uh...I'll explain latah..?"

"Trust me, ya will." Clay declared as Alexis grabbed the Ying yo-yo and activated it quickly. Without any other thought, the group leaped into the portal to a world unlike their own.

* * *

Alexis was happily hugging the floor of the Ying-Yang world, which happened to be Omi's face...Yeah, she didn't question it.

But something she did question was why Jack had grabbed Dojo's tail when they entered the portal. Didn't he know that Chase wouldn't have followed him?

...

Meh.

"Hello my wonderful friends..!" Omi happily declared, making others notice the odd floor.

"Omi..! Whoa, you're heads even bigger than before." Raimundo commented, prying Alexis off of the floor as they walked on the odd staircases. This world was just freaky!

It was like they were on some sort of acid trip...

"Yes, but it is not bigger than the joy I feel towards all of you..! If I had arms, I would give you all a hug..! If I had legs, I would leap for joy!" Alexis smiled at Omi's sentence, before the yellow bo-uh...Head, looked at her. "Sister, I would both leap to you and hug you..!"

"Well you..Don't partner, yer just one..Big, floatin' head.." Clay pointed out, earning him an elbow-jab from Alexis.

"The Ying-Yang world is a most wondrous place, it is only limited by one's imagination." Alexis could stay in here a loooong time then, if Omi was telling the truth.

"Maybe you can just point the way." Raimundo requested, not a moment later the stairs went away as Omi continued.

"Then, I suggest, we go up..!"...Up..?

The group then understood what he meant when Omi's head went up, the entire scene changed it seemed. Everyone suddenly blackened out before a single white hallway floor appeared beneath their feet, and rows upon rows of chi bottles surrounded the group on both left and right.

...

Seriously, acid trip.

"None of the bottles are marked, how are we supposed to know whose chi is who..?" good question Kimiko, and luckily Omi had an answered.

"In the Ying-Yang world, the right chi will reveal itself." then, as if by magic, two bottles suddenly glowed as Omi and Master Fung's faces appeared on them.

"I'm guessing it's not coincidence."

"Eet nevah es Kimiko.."

"Master Fung, I'll take of your chi, like it was my very own." Dojo declared as he climbed up the wall of bottles, just as Alexis nodded to Raimundo. Raimundo cupped his hands, which Alexis put her foot into. Without a second though, Raimundo launched her into the air, allowing Alexis to reach the row with Omi's chi.

"Got eet..!" Alexis cheered, taking Omi's chi bottle safely in her hands. While she was given Omi and Master Fung's bottles to hold, Dojo and Jack had a weird conversation about what Dojo apparently saw.

"I didn't see anything."

"Yeah, me neither.." Okaaaaay Dojo...

"Now all we gotta do is find the Yang yo-yo..?" Raimundo questioned, making the others realize how hard it was gonna be...They probably just got screwed..

"We could look forever and never find it..!" Kimiko pointed out,

"Man, this place maybe even bigger than Texas...Though, not likely."

"Vhat es viz you and zee Texas Cher..?"

"It's where ah was born."

"Oui, but you don't see me spouting off zings about zee Eiffel Tow'ah o'h zee Bayou...!"

"Well since Dojo hid the Wu, we should look in the last place that we would expect to find it." Raimundo quickly cut between the argument, looking at the others then.

"Uh...How 'bout 2nd ta last place, even Dojo wouldn't hide it in tha last place." Clay summarized, before he picked up the dragon and...Pulled the Yang yo-yo out of Dojo's ear...?

Acid trip all the way...

"That's why everything sounded so muffled, thanks..!" Dojo happily said, just as Clay used both of the Shen Gong Wu.

"A-Alexis, hold me..!" Jack whispered to the French-girl, who gave a small smile as placed an arm around Jack's shoulder...Only to feel something cold brush against her side, making her look down.

"Zee 'ev'ah'sing mi'ah'-" Alexis was cut off when they entered the vortex, the Shen Gong Wu already glowing.

* * *

As soon as the group walked out of the portal, Alexis shoved Jack away, before pulling out- "Sha'h'd of Lightning..!"

With a sudden flash, the others couldn't help but blink in surprise at Alexis as she just...Left.

"Well, that was out of character.." Raimundo summed up, before the group turned around to see-

"I see you have come to fight! Fight, fight, FIGHT!" Greaaaat, Heylin Omi...What could be worse..?

* * *

Alexis smirked as she watched the fools of the Temple run around like chickens with their heads cut off, before turning on her heel. The elder monks were being idiots without 'precious' Master Fung...Ha!

Yet, in all 'honestly', she didn't need all of this stupid nonsense.

She had a make-over and shopping spree to get to.

With a swing of her hips she entered the bedding compound, smirking as she gripped the CD player, a few CDs, and activated the Shard of Lightning once more. Once everything was frozen, Alexis turned on the CD player.

"_In the South Land there's a city_  
_Way down on the river_  
_Where the women are very pretty_  
_And all the men deliver_

_They got music_  
_It's always playin'_  
_Start in the day time, go all through the ni_-"

"Ew." Alexis muttered under her breath, popping out the CD and throwing it on her bed, before popping in a different one. Once she heard the beginning, she smirked as she turned up the volume, singing along to the verses. Even before the first line, she picked up a pair of scissors.

**Alexis**; _I cut my bangs with some rusty kitchen __scissors_

True to the song's words, she gripped her bangs, and crudely cut them with the utensils. Kimiko wouldn't mind the hair on her vanity...Or Alexis using her make-up.

**Alexis**; _I screamed his name 'til the neighbors called the cops_  
_I numbed the pain at the expense of my liver_

The French-girl then popped open a jar of red washable hair-dye, getting a good amount of it and smearing it into her bangs and a few random strand.

**Alexis**; _Don't know what I did next, all I know I couldn't stop_

Yet she knew EXACTLY what she was doing.

**Alexis**; _Word got around to the barflies and the baptists_  
_My mama's phone started ringin' off the hook_

Alexis picked up a dark red lipstick, uncapping it and applying it to her lips.

**Alexis**; _I can hear her now sayin' she ain't gonna have it_  
_Don't matter how you feel, it only matters how you look_

Alexis capped the tube, placing it in her pocket...Only to sneer at her attire, like, ew much..? With that though, Alexis used her foot to open Kimiko's chests, rummaging through the clothing.

**Alexis**;_ Go and fix your make up, girl, it's just a break up_  
_Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady_  
_'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together_  
_Even when you fall apart_  
_But this ain't my mama's broken heart_

Alexis had thrown countless articles over her shoulder, no matter what they were; t-shirts, underwear, socks...The works. Heck, she didn't even flinch when some of them went over the dividers and into Clay's bed area.

**Alexis**; _Wish I could be just a little less dramatic  
Like a Kennedy when Camelot went down in flames_

Please, that Kennedy dude got nothing on her. Let her be dramatic, she didn't give a rat's ass. Just like she didn't give a rat's ass about these stupid blue bird earrings.

**Alexis**; _Leave it to me to be holdin' the matches_  
_When the fire trucks show up and there's nobody else to blame_

That reminded her to go to a drug store after this. Luckily the Shard of Lightning was in her hands...She had dropped off the other Shen Gong Wu to give those other monks something to do, she wanted to be alone...For now.

**Alexis**; _Can't get revenge and keep a spotless reputation_  
_Sometimes revenge is a choice you gotta make_

Alexis smiled as she finally picked out her outfit, stripping in front of the vanity.

**Alexis**; _My mama came from a softer generation_  
_Where you get a grip and bite your lip just to save a little face_

But who care? It was her Mama, not her they were talkin' 'bout.

**Alexis**; _Go and fix your make up, girl, it's just a break up_  
_Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady_

Screw being a lady.

**Alexis**; '_Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together_  
_Even when you fall apart_  
_But this ain't my mama's broken heart_

With a roll of her eyes, Alexis went over to the vanity with a flip of her hair, getting out the hair curler and the rest of the make-up.

**Alexis**; _Powder your nose, paint your toes_  
_Line your lips and keep 'em closed_  
_Cross your legs, dot your I's_  
_And never let 'em see you cry_

Alexis ran a hand through her hair after applying some hairspray, smiling at herself as she applied the rest of her make-up.

**Alexis**; _Go and fix your make up, well it's just a break up_  
_Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady_  
_'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together_  
_Even when you fall apart_  
_But this ain't my mama's broken heart_

At the last line Alexis punched the vanity mirror with a smirk, before standing up and looking around...Only to suddenly begin wrecking the compound after stashing the make-up in her...Uh..Jacket.

* * *

Omi had been given his chi back, and Dojo had explained Jack's odd behavior. The Reversing Mirror had canceled out the effects of the Ying-Yang yo-yo protection, making his dominant (bad) chi trapped in the Ying-Yang world.

"I hate to interrupt such a nauseating moment, but we have some serious evil left on the agenda." Chase Young said from above, Wuya right beside him.

"You have got no hold on Omi. He's got his chi back, and you ain't gettin' yer grubby hands on him..!" Clay declared, yet Chase didn't seem phased by this.

"Omi swore his loyalty to me."

"He wasn't himself back then..!" Kimiko defended the shocked Temple-Boy, placing an arm in front of him.

"Omi is going nowhere..! Except back home with us..!" Raimundo added on, before using an attack to launch himself upwards. "WUDAI WIND!"

Yet Raimundo's attack was swiftly stopped by Chase, who simply captured his fists. Moments before the Evil Overlord turned into his lizard form.

"MONSOON SANDALS!" Clay was quick to use the Shen Gong Wu, getting Raimundo out of Chase's grasp in the nick of time, before lowering them both down to the ground. Following their lead, Chase jumped down from the rock, his once-feral Warriors right behind them in their own true forms.

Everyone but Omi took a fighting stance, even Dojo grew to his full size..!

Dojo then blew a gust of fire at Lizard Chase Young, who simply captured it...Before the flames turned blue as the Evildoer did something. "Heylin Memory Recall..!"

To the others, nothing happened...Yet to Omi, he remembered the event of him swearing his loyalty to Chase Young.

Ohhhh no...

"Wait..!" Omi butted in, adding onto Chase's smirk. "Chase Young is right, as a Xiaolin Monk, I am bound by my word. I have no choice but to stay."

Omi then levatated into the air in a burst of blue flames, floating over to Chase's side as all of his cats around him reverted to their feline forms. Then, with a snap of his fingers, the Evil Overlord turned Omi into...Into a yellow cat..? Who hissed at them, making the gang flinch and gasp.

"As you can see, Omi belongs to me." Chase began, watching the Xiaolin Warriors, Jack, and Dojo. "Now, and forever."

"Aaaaaw, ain't zat sad..?" the group looked towards the voice, everyone in the room seemed to have dropped their jaws.

"N-Nani?.!" Raimundo yelled out, surprised more than anyone else it seemed.

Alexis was wearing a rather revealing frilly red camisole, a tiny leather jacket, a spiked choker, a few dog tags, a thigh-high leather skirt, a black lace garter with a red skull, and...And holding a lit cigarette in her mouth..?

"En zee flesh." Alexis replied, taking a good whiff of the cancer stick, expelling it in a ring. "All of eet."

"Well, this is a surprising turn of events." Wuya commented from overhead, looking at the girl. "Though, I must say, I do like your outfit. Improved in fashion sense have we..?"

"Shut up b'ee'tch." Dojo gasped suddenly at Alexis' cuss, just as Jack suddenly went up to her.

"BESTIE!" Jack cheered, hugging the Nature Dragon. "Ooooooh thank you SO much for helping me cross the portal, I would know what I would have done without you and-"

Alexis proceeded to pry Jack off, throwing him at Clay. "GET ZAT..Zat ENSECT avay f'ah'om me."

"If Alexis helped Jack through the portal..That means...She was effected also!.?" Kimiko questioned, just as tears welled up in Raimundo's eyes.

"Ah Ying, glad to see you are on the correct side." Alexis smirked at the lizard man, sashaying over to him and placing her arms around his neck.

"Alvays 'appy to vin." Alexis purred out, taking the cigarette out of her mouth, before kissing the man. Once they were done, Chase gave a maniacal laugh as his hands glowed with blue and black flames as the feline warriors and Alexis stalked up to the Xiaolin Forces...Who quickly retreated via Flying Dojo.

Just as they left the rock domain, Chase bursted the flames and ended up destroying the roof of his base.

Outside, Raimundo felt tears trickle out of his eyes as he saw Omi-Cat and the Heylin Alexis threw the eyes of Chase's domain.

* * *

Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay were standing in disbelief at the wreckage that was once their beds...

"Who...Who did all of this..?" Raimundo questioned, looking at his broken-in-half surfboard and shredded clothes..

"Ah hate ta say it but...But could it 'uv been..Lexi..?" Clay asked his two companions, brushing a ripped cowboy hat to the side.

"No! Nani would never-"

"Not unless she wasn't our Alexis." Kimiko declared, walking out of her wreckage with something in her hands. "I..I found these in my jewelry box."

Raimundo and Clay looked into her hands, both of their hearts sinking as they noticed what it was; 2 all-too-familiar Blue Bird Earrings...

"Nani..."

"Well get them back." Kimiko stated, looking at the two boys. "I just...Don't know how yet.."

* * *

**Extra**

Alexis smirked as she walked through the Citadel's hallways, kicking the cats that dares walk by her. She could do anything here, since Chase told his cats to not harm her.

Ha! The twit.

As soon as something better came along, she'd be gone.

After all, nothing could please Alexis more, than getting what ever she wanted. Who cared about other people anyway?

* * *

**Extra 2**

Omi cat frowned as he watched Alexis sleep atop the dinner table, legs open and snoring loudly. At her side was a tipped over bottle of wine, the cup already crashed into the wall..

"Sister.." the yellow feline whimpered as he brushed his hand against Alexis' hand, the one not holding the still-lit cigarette. "I...I am so sorry that I-"

"Hmm..? Vha..?" Alexis questioned, waking up suddenly as she smacked her lips...Only to see Omi cat. "Oh, look at zat..! Zee kitty of mon IDIOT frere vants to play."

Omi cat suddenly scampered away when Alexis threw the Wine Bottle at him. "YEA'! AND DON'T COME BACK YOU UNG'EATFUL, USELESS CAT!"

Omi cat felt tears well up in his eyes at the hurtful words, yet he had to remind himself.

This wasn't his sister...

This wasn't his sister..

This wasn't his sister.

...

This was who his sister was forced to become.

...

And it was all his fault.

* * *

Mayhemb; Whelp...Uhm...Yeah...So...*awkward silence* See ya next time, and please review..!


	54. Finding Omi

Mayhemb; Finding Omi, the last of the 3-episode story line...That, I have to admit, was one of the best long-lasting story lines in this series. Sorry for the long wait, I had to figure out the right way to execute this episode.

Ideas; Make Alexis remain evil, have her become good and forget everything, when what would happen, wither make her stay in the Ying-Yang world for a while...

..

Yeah.

..

ENJOY!

Also, since the bad chi-less Jack is refereed to as "Good Jack", good chi-less Alexis will (try to) be refereed to as "Heylin Alexis".

Song Used; "When You're Evil" by Voltaire

* * *

**-Previously on Xiaolin Showdown-**

(going off of what the original ep, yet I only cover those I used (or partially used) in the previous chapter)

"The Ying yo-yo acts as a portal to the Ying-Yang world."

"You are here about Master Fung, he's missing and you must travel to the Ying-Yang world."

"YING YO-YO!"

"I'll get you back, mon frere...I p'ah'omise."

"And I'm villing to fight fo' 'im."

"The Ying yo-yo is actually one of two Shen Gong Wu, the Ying yo-yo and the Yang yo-yo. When leaving the Ying-Yang world, you must have both Wu of the good part of you will be left behind."

"I will rule the world with you at my side."

"The Serpent's Tail is also missing, that can only mean one thing..!"

"Vuya's 'etu'ah'n..."

"SERPENT'S TAIL!"

"REVERSING MIRROR!"

"It's good to be all powerful again."

"We'll just have to go into the Ying-Yang world, and find both Omi and Master Fung's chi."

"HEY! Watch where you're.."

"OMI! I missed you so~"

"Jack brought the Reversing Mirror into the Ying-Yang world. Instead of coming out whole, he must have left behind all of his evil."

"Omi swore his loyalty to me."

"Chase Young is right..As a Xiaolin Monk, I am bound by my word."

"Omi belongs to me. Now, and forever..!"

"Aaaaaw, ain't zat sad..?"

"Ooooooh thank you SO much for helping me cross the portal, I would know what I would have done without you and-"

"GET ZAT..Zat ENSECT avay f'ah'om me."

"If Alexis helped Jack through the portal..That means...She was effected also!.?"

"Well get them back..I just...Don't know how yet.."

"Oh, look at zat..! Zee kitty of mon IDIOT frere vants to play."

* * *

"Ah, there's nothing like the smell of ash in the morning." Chase told Wuya and Omi-cat, the world in basic ruins all around them. Heylin Alexis had gone off somewhere to destroy rain forests or something..

"I have never seen you look so...Evil." Wuya complemented the dark lord, just as Omi-Cat scratched his ears with his hind paws...Adorable, simply, adorable~

"Omi's essence combined with my own has allowed me to grow stronger..!" Chase explained, putting his hands to his temple as a diamond made of 9 yellow dots appeared on his forehead. "Soon, I will enslave every living creature and plunge the world into eternal darkness!"

A small chirping bird suddenly interrupted the evil moment. "Now, we'll have none of that."

In a matter of moments the bird was blasted with a yellow-blinding light, ripping off all of it's feathers.

"Evil can be most rewarding." Chase declared as Katnappe was suddenly catapulted overhead, all of Jack Spicer's dream team were going through the same process.

"One time, you were on the side of good. Perhaps there is still some good inside of you." Omi-Cat tried to reason as Chase turned a simple puddle of water into lava, which he then controlled to rise up into the air.

...

"No, don't think so." Chase responded with a smirk, enjoying all of his new-found power to their fullest extent. With a simple wave of his hand then, Chase commanded the lava to burn down houses in a nearby village...With that, the Evil Overlord kneeled down, and petted the sad Omi-Cat's head. "Don't worry Omi. In time, you two will learn to appreciate evil."

Omi-Cat then started to purr at the scratching.

"I must warn you..!" Omi-Cat started as he backed away from Chase's hand. "That my purring should not be mistaken as a sign that I approve of your actions..!"

Chase gave Omi-Cat a smirk from behind, as the yellow cat tried to stand strong.

"I just happen to have my ears scratched." Omi-Cat then fell in his attempts, rushing over to butt his furred head against Chase's hand. "Again, pleeeeease..?"

Omi-Cat then resumed to his purring, before he and Chase watched as Cyclops was suddenly catapulted. Man, they could catapult ANYTHING!

* * *

Heylin Alexis smirked as she watched yet another forest burn down in front of her, using the flames to ignite another cigarette.

Most of Canada's trees were gone, as where the trees in the Philippines and Brazil...Of course, she was also getting work done in other ways.

She had polluted the Gulf of Mexico with toxic spores, stopped all Wind Mills and Wind Generators using vines, and melted some of the polar ice caps by crushing large chunks of the ice and hurling them across the waters.

Now all she had to do was burn down a few more trees, ransack a few more stores for more cigarettes and lighters, get some more wine...

Yep, her life was pretty good...Yet it could always be better.

* * *

"Poor Omi, he looked so sad with that big furry head." Kimiko told the others, everyone but Good Jack was in the room...Dojo was scrubbing Master Fung's feet, due to the elder being in a Full-Body cast and brace. As it turned out, Heylin Alexis had taken the Horse Medallion with her.

"And don't forget Nani..." Raimundo added in, flipping his small blue heart pendent lightly in his hands.

"Yeah, tha one t'ah'me tha little fella and Sugar need us, 'nd we're 'bout as useless as uh catfish on a bicycle." Raimundo looked at the cowboy, he was pretty sure that THAT was the oddest thing ever to come out of the Texan's mouth.

"GOOOOOD MORNING ALL~" Good Jack chimed as he came in, carrying a tea pot, tea cup, and saucer. "Master Fung, I've brought you you're morning tea~"

Good Jack had changed appearance styles, much like Alexis had. Good Jack had on a red tie, a white button-down short-sleeved shirt, a blue vest, white pants, and what looked to be white loafers. His hear was completely combed and proper, yet he still wore his eyeliner.

"But I usually bring Master Fung his morning tea." Dojo declared, dropping the scrubber into the soapy water, and slithered up Master Fung's cast to glare at Good Jack.

"Allow me to pour it please."

"No! I'm the one who pours Master Fung's tea." Dojo stated as he tried to pry the Tea Pot out of Good Jack's hands.

"But I'm in mid-pour...!" Master Fung was then forced to watch the two battle over the tea-pot, his brace also covering his teeth...Before everything went into slow-motion as the pot slipped, and it's contents fell onto his casted legs.

The elder gave out muffled pain cries, his legs rattling as Dojo came up with something. "He's probably saying...'It's okay, I know you mean well.'"

"Here Master Fung, you can use my laptop computer to talk to us..!" Kimiko said as she rested the laptop on one of Master Fung's casted arms, and put a chop-stick in his mouth. "This is the only one that managed to survive Alexis' rampage."

Master Fung carefully pressed down on the keys with the chopstick, activating the robotic Master Fung-like voice. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Thank you Kimiko."

"Master Fung, is there anything we can do to get Omi and Nani back?" Raimundo questioned the elder, who responded with even more pressed keys.

"For Alexis, all you must do is get her to re-enter the Ying-Yang world with only one of the yo-yos. Yet for Omi, that will be must more difficult. You must break Chase Young's hold by challenging him for Omi's freedom. If you lose, you too will lose your freedom, and then all hope will have been lost...Like the feeling in my legs."

Dojo glared at the master, the dragon had once been focused on something moving outside. "Hey! Cheap-shot."

"I say go for it, I KNOW you guys can't lose~" Good Jack chimed with a never-ending grin...Literally, it NEVER GOES AWAY.

"And what makes you so sure...?" Good question Clay, to which Jack gave a rather odd answer as he twirled around.

"Because you have good on your side..! And when you have good, you've got the world on a string..!" when Jack ended off with sliding on his knees with a large grin on his face, everyone took that as their cue to take a laaaarge step backwards.

As for Master Fung, several hops to the side.

"There it goes again..!" Dojo stated as he looked outside of the room, his hands on the railings with eyes squinted.

"There goes what?" Clay asked the dragon, only for them all to notice an odd blur running towards them.

"THAT!" Dojo exclaimed moments before they took off running as an invisible force rocketed them off their feet. Just as they were getting up through, they were thrown back outside by the current once more, after it dragged through the walls like a torpedo.

Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay all stood back-to-back as they watched for any sign of movement.

They got what they wanted when some leaves suddenly rustled up in a single direction, making Raimundo take action. "Dragon X Kumei formation!"

The 3 Xiaolin Warriors did the formation, with Kimiko doing a one-hand stand between the Dragons of Earth and Wind. Yet this formation turned out to be useless to the unseen force, which just plowed right through them and Dojo.

"It's no use, Dragon X Kumei won't work without both Omi and Alexis." Kimiko said as she and the boys all went to their back-to-back formation, looking around them. "Where is it?.!"

In was only a matter of moments before Raimundo came up with a good idea, before pulling out the-"Sword of the storm! WIND!"

The entire area was swept up in a large gust of wind that could have rivaled a Dust Storm. Once the debris on one side settled down, the group looked to the other side, and stared with slacked jaws at the silhouette in the cloud..

...

Only to see what looked like a gigantic blob of ink with a mouth, a large purple tongue, 2 yellow eyes, a golden band with a blue gem on it's "forehead".

Okay...So maybe it wasn't the BEST thing for them to do. All this did, however, was allow the gang to see the thing that simply slashed them to the side.

The Dragon Warriors and Dojo fell to the ground, yet as soon as they got up they were forced to watch the creature run at them and-

"Sphere of Yun!" Good Jack exclaimed, activating the Wu and encasing the beat in a bubble-like impenetrable sphere. The abomination thrashed wildly in the sphere, switching from being visible to invisible while yelling.

"What in tha name of Blueberry Jam IS that thing?.!" Clay demanded to know, pointing at the creature as it gave another roar. Maybe they should consult the Scrolls...

**~l-l~**

"The Chi creature is the guardian of the chi in the Ying-Yang world." Master Fung's robotic voice said as Dojo held open the Scroll. "It uses it's tongue to suck chi from it's victims. It won't rest until it replaces the chi that was taken."

"Guys we gotta act now..! I say we go find Omi and Nani before things get any weirder..!" Raimundo then thought about this for a bit. "If that's even possible!"

"Go young monks, I will watch the Chi Creature while you are away." Master Fung continued, before Kimiko stepped up with 2 Shen Gong Wu in hand.

"Here, maybe you should hold onto the Silk Spitter and the Glove of Jisaku just encase." Master Fung responded to this by activating the arm-function of the chair, which took the 2 mystical items.

"And the Reversing Mirror, wouldn't want anything to happen to my number one guy..!" Good Jack chimed, placing the magic mirror with the rest of the magic items, and kissing the old man on the forehead before he scampered away..Dojo didn't seem to take this all to well as he whipped away a tear.

"But I'm supposed to be the one who kisses Master Fung's noggin.."

* * *

Heylin Alexis giggled as she threw a Molotov bottle into a silo, grinning as the metal almost blew up...Only for it to blow up as she began walking away from the sight, the explosion blowing her hair a bit as she took a sip of her wine. Another good hours worth of work, done.

Now, what next?

"Ying." Chase said from behind her, making the Heylin girl glance at him with a 'what' expression. "Come, we are going to...'Visit' the Temple you once stayed at."

Heylin Alexis' nose scrunched at the word 'Temple', a place that was like Tartarus to her.

...

Oh, imagine the FUN she'd have there!

"Al'ight, let's go." Heylin Alexis nonchalantly said as she downed the bottle in her hand, some of it's contents trickling down her chin, burping loudly as she threw the bottle into the barn...Which then proceeded to catch on fire. Burn baby burn!

* * *

Master Fung whipped around with chopstick in mouth at a sudden shift in the wind, glaring at the new forms that 'graced' the grass of the temple. Chase Young, Wuya, Heylin Alexis, and Omi-Cat were all present.

"Silk Spitter!" Master Fung typed, activating the Wu, whose shots the group all dodged.

"You will have to do better than that, old monk." Chase declared before using his new-powers to send a wave of energy tearing through the ground, and towards Master Fung. Quickly the 'old monk' used a device on the side of his wheel chair to activate rockets, which levitated him up and over the energy wave, before landing back on the ground.

"Be careful what you wish for." Master Fung's laptop said, quickly dodging each one of Chase Young's attacks.

"You fight well for someone with brittle bones...But not well enough." Chase Young stated, moments before activating his powers and becoming invisible. The damaged monk went wide-eyed at this, and looked around for a moment...Only to meet face-to-foot with Chase's...Well, foot.

The old man flew past the laughing Heylin Alexis, grinning Wuya, and the sad-looking Omi-Cat, who rushed after him. There was a loud crash, resulting in Master Fung laying crooked along the floor, his wheel-chair toppled over.

"I am so sorry Master Fung." Omi-Cat started, apologizing to the chopstick-wielding man. "I-I wish there was something I could do."

From behind him, Wuya spoke up. "Aaaaaw, poor little kitty-widdy wants something to do...? Here's a ball of yarn, knock yourself out."

That was how the yellow-furred cat found himself rolling along with the ball, giggling happily.

"I do not understand why, but I find this ball of yarn moooost fascinating~!"

"Be brave young warrior, the battle is not over." Master Fung managed to type, before Heylin Alexis kicked the laptop away as Chase Young walked over to him.

"Oh, I'd beg to differ." Heylin Alexis took that as her cue, activating and throwing the Serpent's Tail...Right to the Chi Creature, who caught it in his teeth. After some wiggling around, the beast fell through the Sphere's grasp.

The ex-Dragon of Nature stepped to the side as the Chi-sucker busted through the door, shoving Wuya and Omi-Cat to the side as it did so. The evil forces (since Omi-Cat still had the ball of yarn) watched as the demonic force sucked Master Fung's chi out of his ear, and from their side, Wuya couldn't help but notice the Shen Gong Wu Master Fung had dropped.

...

Hmmmm~

Yet, once the Chi Creature was done with Master Fung, he spun around and stalked towards the others in the room. Uh-oh..!

"Ohhh this isn't good..!"

"You ZINK Chase?.!"

"Doesn't it know we're on the same side?" Wuya questioned, Heylin Alexis seemed to have the answer to this.

"Non, zee Chi C'ah'eatu'e es only 'ere to get Chi." Heylin Alexis responded as the group finally stopped walking backwards, smiling to herself a bit. As apposed to her Goody-two-shoes side, Heylin Alexis knew a lot about the Ying-Yang world and the mystical essence of everything...Guess it was due to her peaking through a few forbidden scrolls in Chase's domain.

Within a moment of them pausing, the Chi Creature disappeared out of sight. Using his new-found powers, Chase managed to successfully land a powerful kick to the creature, sending it sailing back into the outdoors.

"You will have to find your chi elsewhere!" Chase declared while picking up the once-dropped Serpent's Tail, pointing in the direction that the Xiaolin Warriors, Good Jack, and Dojo went. "I suggest you look that way."

The demon seemed to understand Chase, and obeyed the man, since the creature went off in the direction the Overlord point to.

"Amazing as alvays, Cher." Heylin Alexis purred out, snaking a hand around Chase's waist. "I am SO imp'ah'essed."

"I am glad, Ying." Chase breathed out, kissing Heylin Alexis' jawline. "Of course, there is still much more to come."

"Oh, I 'ope so." Heylin Alexis happily said, only to blink in surprise when Wuya dragged Chase away.

"Come Chase, we must make sure the Chi Creature has done it's job. If it has, then we can just take those fools in their weakened state..!" Chase thought about Wuya's idea, liking it very much...Yet no one seemed to notice the odd flicker in Heylin Alexis' eyes.

"Very well, Ying, I trust that you can...Handle things here in our absence." Chase declared, looking to the ex-Nature dragon, who grunted a 'yes'. "Good, then Wuya and I will be off then. Come Omi...Unless, you wish to stay here and 'play' with Ying."

Omi-Cat glanced at Heylin Alexis, who glared at him with enough hatred to make even Chase shutter. "C-Coming, Chase..."

"Get out of 'ere." Heylin Alexis growled out, stomping away as the 3 people left in a flash of lightning. Once they were gone, Heylin Alexis yelled out in rage.

It wasn't FAIR! Chase was her's GOD DAMMIT! Not that UGLY, repulsive, hag's! How DARE that...That...Witch steal what was her's, and how DARE Chase allow her!

With another loud yell, she kicked a wall near her, pulling out her feet from the hole. To HELL with them then! They can be all buddy-buddy, and play tongue-hockey for all she cared!

She wasn't gonna DEAL WITH IT!

With an angered grunt, Alexis started to loudly sing, not carring who in the world heard her. SHE WANTED TO BE LOUD!

**Heylin Alexis**; _When the Devil is too busy_  
_And Death's a bit too much_  
_They call on me by name you see_  
_For my special touch_

Heylin Alexis waved her hand across the field before her, changing the disrupted grass and morphing it.

**Heylin Alexis**; _To the gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune_  
_To the ladies, I'm Sir Prize_  
_But call me by any name_  
_Any way it's all the same_

Heylin Alexis grinned as she saw thorned vines, and deadly flowers start to rise.

**Heylin Alexis**;_ I'm the fly in your soup_  
_I'm the pebble in your shoe_  
_I'm the pea beneath your bed_  
_I'm a bump on every head_  
_I'm the peel on which you slip_  
_I'm a pin in every hip_  
_I'm the thorn in your side_  
_Makes you wriggle and writhe_

Heylin Alexis felt a giddy feeling tickling in her stomach as she twirled around, purposely tipping over vases and destroying beams as she went along her way.

**Heylin Alexis**; _And it's so easy when you're evil_  
_This is the life, you see_  
_The Devil tips his hat to me_  
_I do it all because I'm evil_  
_And I do it all for free_  
_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

_While there's children to make sad_  
_While there's candy to be had_  
_While there's pockets left to pick_  
_While there's grannies left to trip down the stairs_  
_I'll be there, I'll be waitin' round the corner_  
_It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it_  
_'Cause there's one born every minute_

Heylin Alexis sighed as she cupped her hands against a Venus fly-trap, whose head was the size of a full-grown watermelon.

**Heylin Alexis**; _And it's so easy when you're evil_  
_This is the life, you see_  
_The Devil tips his hat to me_  
_I do it all because I'm evil_  
_And I do it all for free_  
_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

Heylin Alexis then rips the plant's head off, punting it across the yard and over a building.

**Heylin Alexis**; _I pledge my allegiance to all things dark_  
_And I promise on my damned soul_  
_To do as I am told, Lord Beelzebub_  
_Has never seen a soldier quite like me_  
_Not only does his job, but does it happily_

_I'm the fear that keeps you waked_  
_I'm the shadows on the wall_  
_I'm the monsters they become_  
_I'm the nightmare in your skull_  
_I'm a dagger in your back_  
_And extra turn upon the rack_  
_I'm the quivering of your heart_  
_A stabbing pain, a sudden start_

Heylin Alexis twirls around once more, taking a lit torch from the wall into her hands.

**Heylin Alexis**; _And it's so easy when you're evil_  
_This is the life, you see_  
_The Devil tips his hat to me_  
_I do it all because I'm evil_  
_And I do it all for free_  
_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

_And I do it all for free_  
_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_  
_And I do it all for free_  
_Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need_

The French-girl suddenly sighed, looking at the flames with sad eyes.

**Heylin Alexis**; _It gets so lonely being evil_  
_What I'd do to see a smile_  
_Even for a little while_  
_And no-one loves you when you're evil..._

Those sad eyes were suddenly reverted to those of craze and rage, throwing the torch into the ground of deadly foliage.

**Heylin Alexis**; I'm lying through my teeth!  
Your tears are all the company I need!

Heylin Alexis smiled as she watched the flames diminish into ash, which she then danced in. She could hear the screaming pains of the flowers it seemed in the back of her mind, how they were begging her to spare them.

Yet, mercy was too...Over-rated.

"Come on Dojo, you're never fully dressed without a smile ya know~" Good Jack could be heard from here, allowing Heylin Alexis' eyes to grow into dangerous slits. These PUNKS think they could interrupt her party? Oh, heeeeeell no!

* * *

This commercial break has been brought to you by Heylin Alexis and Good Jack.

Heylin Alexis; *flips the bird*

Good Jack; *makes heart with hands* *kisses screen* I LOVE you all~!

Heylin Alexis; Would you SHUT UP?.!

Good Jack; *hugs her* If that'll make you happy, best friend in the WHOOOOOLE WORLD~!

Heylin Alexis; *reaches for a gun*

* * *

Good Jack and Dojo were walking up the front steps, when Alexis came out.

"BESTIE!" Good Jack chimed, running up to hug the mad girl, who simply held him back by placing her hand against his face and holding him at bay.

"VHAT zee 'ECK a'he you doing 'ere?.!" Heylin Alexis growled out, her glare resembling hell fire it seemed.

"We LIVE HERE thank you..!" Dojo butted in, a bit angered at the dis-respect...Only to remember that this was Heylin Alexis, and not his Lexi. "Oh forget it, the world's doomed anyway!"

"Eet es..?"

"Yeah." Dojo sniffed, a small tear in his eye. Heylin Alexis felt a burning rage in her stomach, her glare intensifying it seemed.

"Only I can DOOM zee vo'ah'ld!" Heylin Alexis exclaimed, this made Good Jack have a light bulb appear over his head.

"Then how about this, Lexi-Wexi-"

"Nevah call me zat again."

"-We join up, use the Ying and Yang yo-yos, get the others chi, and stop Chase..! Then, afterwards, you can take everything over!"

The Heylin girl thought about this, not seeing anything bad about this ordeal.

...

"Fine." Heylin Alexis grunted out, a stern look on her face. "I'll go get some zings, zen ve can leave."

Good Jack smiled happily at this, going in for a hug, only to be flipped over Heylin Alexis' shoulders. "Okay...We can hug later, I can wait."

* * *

Good Jack and Dojo were coming into the room where the still-typing chi-drained Master Fung was laying on the ruined floor.

"All right, all we have to do is use the Ying-Yang yo-yo to draw the Chi Creature back into the Ying-Yang world, and find our palls' chi!" Good Jack chimed, restating the plan once more, for no good reason.

"That's all?" Dojo interjected as he started to help Master Fung back into the wheel chair. "And I suppose we'll be done in time to catch a movie."

Yet...Good Jack didn't take the hit.

"Greaaaat idea, my treat little buddy~!" Good Jack even went so far as to pinch Dojo's cheek, stretching out the dragon's scales...Before the green-being noticed something as he rubbed his now-sore cheek.

"We're sunk! The Yang yo-yo is missing!" This little fact didn't bother Good Jack though.

"Weeeell, we still have the Ying yo-yo!"

"What do ya have, tofu for brains?.! If you and Alexis leave the Ying-Yang world without both Wu, you'll go back to your former evil and good selves, respectively." Dojo then thought about this for a moment. "Not that it wouldn't be an improvement..."

"Then that is what I must do, the world is at stake, not to mention the lives of my good friends."

"You'd be willing to do that for us? Even after all the mean things we've said?" Dojo asked the Good Boy, who leaned against a railing with a content look on his face.

"Eeeeeh water off a duck's back~ I know when I return I won't miss being good...But..Hhh, I wish I would." Jack then gave a sad huff, giving a rather good monologue. "Yes, please try to remember me for how I am...And not how, I will be."

Dojo was tearing up now, sobbing as he suddenly hugged and wrapped his tail around the red-head's head. "I wish there was something I could do..!"

"Actually there is!" Dojo seemed intrigued by Spicer's comment. "Alexis and I will need a goat, as bait to draw the Chi Creature out."

"Where am I supposed to find a goat?"

"I 'ave an idea..." Heylin Alexis declared as she suddenly grabbed the Dragon from behind, grinning as she went to get some fluff, a few horns, a cowbell, and a headband. "Jack, sta't making signs."

* * *

Dojo gulped as he stood, tied by a rope to a wooden stake in the ground, in a goat-disguise. Goat eats, goat horns, and a nice little bell...With several bright and glowing signs all around him, advertising him as a goat.

"Jaaaaaack." Dojo said in his best imitation goat voice. "I don't think this is such a good idea...Jaaaaack? Jaaaaack?"

From the side, Dojo could hear something coming...When he dared to look, he began to yank on the rope as he saw the Chi Creature coming. "JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

The Chi Creature pounced and-

"Ying yo-yo!" Good Jack chimed as he and Heylin Alexis appeared, running through the portal from one side, while the Creature entered on the other..

Dojo then chose this time to finally faint.

* * *

Good Jack and Heylin Alexis ran through the portal quickly, Spicer's smiling face was REALLY starting to piss the Nanise girl off..!

"Ring of Nine Dragons~!" the demonic girl felt her headache worsen when she saw 2 Good Jack's, who then proceeded to have a conversation.

"Find the chi Jack, and I'll distract the creature."

"Good thinking Jack, by the way..! I'm proud to call you Jack, Jack."

One of the Good Jacks then stepped forward a smudged, only to be tackled by the Chi Creature. Heylin Alexis smirked as the clean-boy was thrown about like a rag-doll to a German Shepard...Of course, her eye twitched when she saw him give a thumbs up and a smile.

"Come on Bestie~!" the Good Jack beside her chimed, dragging Heylin Alexis away. Moments later, they were inside the isle of the Chi Bottles, with Jack pushing a cart. Alexis took a drag of the cigarette in between her red lips, blowing the smoke out of the corner of her mouth, when her eyes spotted something.

"Zhere zey a'he." Heylin Alexis pointed out an odd soda container-like box that had the chi of Master Fung, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay. "G'ah'ab eet and get out zee Ying and Yang yo-yos."

"Uh...Actually, I only have the Ying and-" Good Jack was cut off when he felt a piece of metal pressed against his Temple, hands wrapped around the soda box. Slowly he inched around, to see the barrel of a gun in front of his eyes.

"VHAT vas zat you INSECT?.!"

Good Jack gulped a bit, yet continued to smile as he placed the Chi Bottles into the shopping cart. "N-Now Lexi, you can't just point a gun at someone silly-billy..!...Except if it's a water gun an-"

Good Jack was cut off when a large case of toilet paper was suddenly shoved into the cart by a black-looking hand...Making the clean-boy's eyes look behind him in fear, and saw what would have scared any person.

The Chi Creature...!

Good Jack opened his mouth to scream an-

**_BANG_**

**_BANG _**

The Chi Creature hissed at the Heylin girl, who had fired two shots into it's arm. "And I'll do eet again...! Go on, give me a 'eason! Make mon day!"

Good Jack didn't even think twice when his duplicate suddenly launched himself infront of the other Good Jack and Heylin Alexis, defending them from the Chi Creature's attack. The Chi Creature then decided to pay attention to the Jack that had received the hit. This allowed the other Good Jack to use the Lasso Boa Boa (which he brought just in case) on Heylin Alexis, grabbed the Chi Bottles, and took off running.

"YING YO-YO!"

"YOU INSEEEEEEC-" Heylin Alexis was cut off when the two went through the portal, being dragged through despite her best attempts at shooting Good Jack's leg.

* * *

Alexis groaned a bit as the Lasso Boa-Boa fell to the ground beneath her, pooling around her feet as she blinked her eyes open.

"Vhat 'apponed last ni-" Alexis stopped when she felt something between her lips, and carefully took it out with her way-to-well-done manicured nails...Only to see a cigarette.

...

Alexis gave a panicked scream at this, dropping the cancer stick as Jack grinned evilly at the bottles of Chi an-

"I'll take those..!" Dojo chimed as he took the bottles and the Ring of Nine Dragons from Jack, before using-"The Sphere of Yun!"

"Hey, what's going on? This is no way to treat an evil boy genius." okay, Dojo summed up, Jack was back to normal.

The Dragon then looked to Alexis, who was panicking as she looked at her attire while scrubbing her mouth with a random bar of Dove soap. She was yelling something through the suds about "defiling her mouth with the plague of smoke"...

Yep! Good old Lexi was back.

"LEXI!" Dojo cheered as he hugged Alexis, who was still scrubbing her mouth. "Oooooh~ It's SO GOOD to see ya again! But, we can't celebrate, we have to save Omi and the others!"

"Mon frere?" Alexis muttered out, panic in her eyes. What had happened?.!

* * *

Alexis ran through the hallways of the citadel, using the Shroud of Shadows to hide as she ran up to the chore-doing chi-less Xiaolin Warriors.

"I have much washing to do before I catch the next wave, and the next." Raimundo declared as he washed Chase's underwear, moments before Dojo appeared in the sudsy water.

"I say you're due for a nice chi-break wash-boy!" Dojo exclaimed as Alexis deactivated the Shroud, producing Raimundo's chi bottle from her backpack, and downed it's contents into Raimundo.

...

"Hey? What's going on?...Why am I washing Chase's Underwear?" Raimundo then retracted his hand when said undergarment suddenly unleashed spikes...Then, he saw Alexis. "Nani..?...NANI!"

Raimundo hugged the Nature Dragon, who happily returned the gesture. "Mon frere, bonjour~!"

"You...You're here! Dude, how'd you get here?"

"No time to explain!" Dojo butted in, getting between the two as he held up Kimiko and Clay's chi bottles. "We've gotta get Kimiko and Clay back!"

"Ah must make the floor clean enough to eat off of." Clay said from the side, getting down on his knees and licking the floor as he paused his sweeping. "Almost there!"

Alexis took the broom away as Dojo gave Clay his chi back, just as Raimundo threw the vacuum cleaner out of Kimiko's grasp. The Brazilian then dipped Kimiko, popping the bottle open with his thumb, and making the Japanese girl drink the chi.

...

"This is waaay to creepy." Kimiko commented as she pushed Raimundo's head away from her. The Dragons of Fire and Wind they watched Clay comment about the funny taste in his mouth, which wasn't all that bad, just funny.

"Alexis! Now way!" Kimiko exclaimed, bright eyed as she saw the cheery-looking Nature Dragon. Her exclamation ended up gaining the attention of the cowboy, who whipped around and grinned at the Nanise girl.

"Sugar!" Clay cheered, hugging the French-girl tightly.

"B-Bonjou'h Cher." Alexis gasped out, and-

"Sister!" The group all looked up to see Wuya, Chase, and Omi-Cat suddenly above them. Omi-Cat's tail was waving happily, a smile on his face at Alexis.

"Mon frere, zhere you a'he..!"

"I knew I should have devoured you when I had the chance!" Chase quickly declared, glaring down at the group.

"Uh, b-b-bad idea..! I think I may be coming down with something." Dojo then proceeded to fake-cough as he prepared to hide beneath Clay's hat. "Could be contagious."

"According to the ancient scrolls, we have the right to challenge you for Omi's freedom!" Raimundo stepped up, thankfully Dojo had filled Alexis in on the plan.

"And what do you wish to wager?"

"Zee only zing you'd be villing to play fo'h." Alexis started out answering Chase's question, before the Brazilian picked up.

"Our eternal loyalty."

Omi-Cat didn't like this idea. "Nooo! I can not allow you to do this for me!"

Yet, Chase had a different mind-set. "I accept your offer, but no Shen Gong Wu. You will rely only on your martial arts skills."

"The game is Xiaolin Soccer, first to score four points wins. You and your jungle cats against the 5 of us." Chase Young quirked an eyebrow at the last part of Raimundo's declaration.

"The 5?"

"That's right, Omi-Cat's is playing with us!" the others agreed with Raimundo, making Omi-Cat grin as he hopped down and into Alexis' awaiting arms. She petted the kitten, making sure to pop a pill for her allergies as she nuzzled the boy.

Soon following after Omi-Cat, Chase changed into his reptilian form and jumped down, as 4 of his Jungle Cats transformed.

Then, all the Xiaolin Warriors chorused together.

"LET'S GO! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

* * *

Alexis groaned as she was shoved to the side by a Spartan Warrior-like woman, allowing Chase to get his team's 3rd point.

This wasn't good, they were being thrashed..! Plus, it didn't help her that Dojo was being the soccer ball for this game.

They had called a quick time-out, and the Xiaolin Warriors huddled.

"Remember what Master Fung once said, the way to defeat Chase Young is to stop seeing him as the greatest warrior of all times." Omi told the group, yet Raimundo pointed something out.

"Chase taught you your best moves..! How can we beat something like that."

"By using different moves." Omi's declaration earned a round of agreements from the group. "And by getting back my dots!"

As Omi-Cat rushed Dojo down the field, he and Chase ended up getting into a kung-fu fight once more.

"Dog Flipping tail! Horse Skipping Pebble! Cat Playing Fiddle! Duck Flipping Furnace!"

"Sparrow eating hotdog!" Omi-Cat suddenly exclaimed, making the reptilian man blink in confusion as he paused.

"Sparrow eating hotdog?"

Omi-Cat took this distraction happily, slamming his body into Dojo, making hte dragon hit the goal.

1-3

"Way to go Omi-Cat, looks like we're not dead yet!" Kimiko happily cheered as she and the others gave Omi-Cat paw-fives.

"That is correct! Omi-Cat has more lives than you can skin!"...No one dared try to make sense of that.

Once again, the group was quick to make a score.

"JUDOLETTE FLIP! FIRE!" Kimiko shouted out, sending the flaming Dojo-Ball to the goal.

2-3

"YEAAAAAH!" Kimiko proclaimed, getting her sports-fan persona on. Right behind her, Raimundo picked up the pace.

"Typhoon boom, WIND!" with that Dojo-Ball soared through the air quickly, evening the scores nicely.

3-3

"It appears I have taught you well." Chase told Omi-Cat, who shook his head.

"No, it appears you have taught me too well!"

The ball was then thrown between the two, making Chase shove Omi-Cat to the side as he ran with the ball towards his own goal. Omi-Cat was only momentarily stunned, before he and the other Xiaolin Warriors took action.

"Dragon X Kumei Formation!"

The group plowed through all of the Heylin's defenses: the on coming knight, the charging spartan, the sign-tugging woman, and even a tank..!

"Stupid ca'toon logic."

After getting through all the obstacles, they caught Chase Young, making him fall onto his stomach as Dojo landed atop his nose...Before the group huddled around them.

With a loud crash that made all of Chase's cats and Wuya flinch, both Reptilian Males went flying across the field, and hit the goal.

4-3

Winner; Xiaolin

Once Chase fell to the floor, the diamond of yellow dots appeared, and levetated off of him. They spun lightly through the air, and as they turned all the impurities that happened under Chase's reign were gone. The Earth was saved, and Omi...Was free.

The group cheered as the Showdown arena diminished, going back to Chase's citadel as Omi had his dots AND his regular form back.

"Yes I gave my word." aaaaand of course, the now-human Overlord had to cut into their moment. "You are free to go."

Oh...Maybe not.

Chase then landed before them, walking towards Omi and the group as he spoke. Not only to Omi, but to Alexis as well. "But now that you have tasted evil it may not be so easy then next time. I think the evil in you is stronger than either of you know."

"I wish to apologize for the trouble I cause." Omi started, looking to his friends and sister. "Because of me, the world almost fell into the forces of evil for eternity. I knew the secret to defeat evil, and I refused to use it. Perhaps, I am not worthy to be a Xiaolin Monk."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Chase butted in, smiling a bit. "Remember when you and Ying first used the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope? You thought you saw how to destroy evil, but what you did not see was me holding the Reversing Mirror. You saw the opposite of destorying evil."

"So...If Omi and Alexis had lsitened to us, and broke their word.." Kimiko started out, all the pieces falling together...Yet Chase still clarified.

"It would have been good that would have been destoryed...Not evil." Omi and Alexis both felt weights being lifted from their shoulders.

"Thank you for telling me that. It was very...Good, of you." Omi started, smiling at the ink-haired man. "Perhaps I have been right about you all along, the good in you maybe stronger than you know."

With that Dojo picked up Omi, and took the group back to their home.

* * *

The group was standing in the re-built garden, looking to their master as he spoke. "It is good to be back. Remember when I told you that only one would rise to the ranks of Wudai Warrior? The time has come to announce the Chosen One. Congratulations Omi."

The group praised the yellow-skinned monk, who slowly confessed something.

"I do not know what to say...Except, I do not believe I am the most worthy."

"As I was saying." Master Fung butted in, smiling as he continued. "Congratulations Omi, Alexis, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay."

In a sudden flash, all 5 of them were wearing the same teal belts as Alexis had once worn alone.

Alexis smiled at this event, before looking down at Omi as he spoke.

"I am most please...And most confused...! You said only one of use would rise..!"

"That is correct, only one would rise." Master Fung then held up his hand, as if symbolizing all of them. "But not until you worked together as one."

The group looked happily at each other, moments before Dojo came slithering in with a comment. "I don't know about you, but I think he makes this stuff up as he goes."

* * *

Alexis sighed as she hung up her phone, having just gone through an hour of her minutes explaining to her brother why her hair would look like...Well, what it looked like. The Nature Dragon was leaning against a tree in the garden, alone now an-

"Uh...Sister?" Alexis bolted up at the voice, looking to the nervous and sad Omi. "I...I have to apologize for the things I said to you...I can not begin to imagine the pain that I put you through, and for that...I-I'm most sorry."

Omi was almost in tears as he bowed before Alexis, who kept silent as she got up...Walking over to him slowly as she thought of what to explain.

"I also 'ave to apologize.." Alexis added onto Omi, making him look up to her with teary eyes as she knelt down before him. "Mon frere...I also 'ad said many zings, a-and I know zat I vill nevah be able to take zem back..But I vill vo'ah'k 'ard ev'ah'y day to t'ah'y and take back zose vo'ah'ds and actions."

...

..

"S...Sister.!" Omi cried out, clutching onto her as tears slowly flowed from his eyes. The sobbing was slightly muffled as he buried his face into her chest as she rubbed his back.

"I...I know Omi.." Alexis whispered, feeling her own tears in her eyes. "I know.."

* * *

**~Extra~**

Omi and Alexis had finally stopped crying, and were now eating some ice cream in the kitchen. Vanilla for Omi, and cooks 'n' creme for Alexis.

"Sister?"

"Hm?" Alexis hummed, looking up from her bowl slowly.

"You do know that you are not useless to me, correct..?" Omi worriedly questioned, not looking up from his own bowl.

"Of co'ah'se I do...And you know zat you a'he not an idiot, oui?"

Omi looked up at this, smiling proudly. "Of course! I am Omi, after all. The greaaaaatest Xiaolin Warrior of them all! Along with being the most talanted, the most balance, the one with the best tiger instincts-"

Yep, everything was back to normal.

* * *

Mayhemb; *surrounded by 3 cups of coffee*...I...I did it...I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! *confetti shouts out from nowhere* I HAVE ACCOMPLISHED THE ULTIMATE TASK!

...

Mayhemb; And now, for the next chapter...Uuuugh *slams head against table* I hope you've enjoyed, and please forgive me for the long wait. This was a looooong chapter..


	55. Bird of Paradise

Mayhemb; The Bird of Paradise, a peculiar bird that'll leave the Monks...Well...We'll just have to see.

Also, I am sorry for not having updated in almost a month now (I think), my cartoon access got provoked due to 2 low grades. Sorry for the inconvenience.

*bows* I hope this chapter, and those to come, will help me earn your forgiveness.

I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, I only own my characters and my ideas.

* * *

Alexis grunted as she nailed down the final board, stepping back to admire her work. It wasn't much, just a nice lil' tool shed for her gardening supplies to be properly kept in. She had managed to use the debris from the Ying-Yang yo-yo incident for some of the building.

Speaking of said incident, Alexis brushed her newly-formed bangs out of her eyes. Louis had done some sorta miracle, her hair was back to the way it was...Sorta...It was a bit shorter, and ended in a few more curls then before...Yet-

A loud, off-tune singing voice threw Alexis out of her thoughts, forcing her to cringe at the noise. What was happening?.!

* * *

Alexis stared in confusion as she watched an old lady stumble up to the Temple, wobbling from side to side with each and every step.

"The singing old lady is an omen." Master Fung said from behind her, making Alexis realize that the others were with them also. "Follow me and let us learn what the omen means."

"Ah'm guessin' it's an omen that someone's plum tone-death.." Alexis nudged Clay with an elbow as they walked with the others, glaring at him a bit for whispering something like that. "Sorry Sugar..."

* * *

The group walked in on Dojo, who was writing on a translucent board, scribbling and crossing out random things.

"Dojo, what are you doing?" Omi asked for the others, leaving Dojo to answer.

"We see, to have a few Wu missing in action. So I put together a new system to keep track of them..!" Dojo then looked away as the board went into the table. "One big mess..!"

"Dojo, have you seen the Sacred Book of Omens..?" the Master asked the green dragon, who smiled.

"Yeah it's right here." Dojo then ducked underneath the table, which suddenly flicked up and hit Omi before he appeared once more. "I was using it to level the table."

Master Fung took the book that was in Dojo's hands, giving the dragon a look. "Thank you, Dojo Kanojo Cho."

"I uh...Guess I could use a holy scroll instead.." Dojo gave a worried look as he fiddled with the table. "So, what omen are you looking for..?"

"There's some old fossil lady who can't carry a tune outside." Raimundo confessed, earning a punch in the shoulder from Alexis as she helped Omi up.

"'espect you'h eldahs..!" while Alexis scolded the Wind Dragon, Dojo seemed to remember something.

"Oh yeeaaaah, I remember! The old singing crackpot." Dojo's eyes dilated a tad bit when Alexis gave him a glare for his change in voice that mocked the old woman. "Heh...It means the coming of the Bird of Paradise..!"

"Dojo is correct." Master Fung declared as he turned a few pages in the book. "Whoever finds the Bird of Paradise will receive powers like they have never known."

Omi suddenly appeared behind Master Fung, crawling up to read the book. "Oooh! I must have the Bird of Paradise! For the powers I haven ever known~!"

Master Fung abruptly closed the book, causing Omi to fall backwards, and into Alexis' awaiting arms. "Young Monks, now that you are Wudai Warriors you are ready for you first Wudai Quest."

"Killer! Anything beats doing chores." Raimundo's exclamation ended up with him earning a look from Master Fung, causing the Brazilian to deflate.

"You can do your chores when you return." Master Fung then re-opened the book, just as Raimundo went back to normal. "You are to search for the Bird of Paradise. But finding it, will not be easy."

"Es eet evah easy fo' oos..?" Master Fung only glanced up at Alexis as he set the book down on the table, showing a map.

"It is hidden in the Land of Nowhere, beyond the Valley of Somewhere, but not as far as the Jungle of Neither Here nor There." Alexis took down the notes, confused beyond all belief at these names Master Fung gave...Then, Dojo decided to point something out.

"Hey! Isn't the Land of Nowhere run by Chase Young? That's one scary neighborhood...!"

"No problemo! Let's get down to the Vault and load up on Wu." The Wudai Warriors, except for Alexis as she was trying to understand the map, where about to leave...When Dojo interupted.

"Nooot so fast..!" Dojo began, before pulling out a few card card-like objects. "From now on, you have to check out your Wu. Using your Wu card! It's part of, what I like to call, my Dewey Dojo System!"

Alexis was examining her own card, when Master Fung broke into the conversation. "I am afraid that no Shen Gong Wu maybe used on the quest."

This ended up earning a gasp from the others, yet the elder continued. "You will rely only on your Wudai Elements."

"We can't bring anything with us?" Kimiko questioned, the young Monks stared at their Sensei. Who brought out-

"You will take along, this leaf." Alexis smiled at this, feeling a bit proud of her element...Yet the others...Well..

"It looks like uh mighty fine leaf but...Ah hardly think it's gunna make evil shake in it's boots." Alexis glared at the cowboy, just as Master Fung brought out a bowl of water.

"You will float the leaf on water and it will point the way." Master Fung instructed as he placed the leaf in said bowl, the leaf spun a few times like a re-focusing compass..Before it suddenly pointed upwards (literally), then in a direction.

"Ooooh-hoohoo! A magical leaf! I am most impressed!" Omi praised the leaf, making Alexis puff her chest out in pride.

"Nevah und'ah'estimate zee powah of Natu'he mon frere..!"

"You must remain focused." Master Fung declared as his pupils gathered closer. "If the dark forces of evil were to learn of the Bird of Paradise, the quest could be compromised."

"You can count on us. Nothing will get passed these lips, not even Sweet-and-Spicy Kung-pow chicken..!" The group looked oddly at Omi for his statement, before they looked to Master Fung.

"Go and prepare, you will leave soon." the Warriors bowed to their elder, then diapered to get ready.

* * *

The group had been walking for quiet sometime now, beside a rushing river.

Kimiko was wearing a pair of orange pants, a orange 3/4 shirt with a purple vest over it, that orange headband with the purple diamond on it, and blue/purple with green highlighted hightops. Her bangs had a small streak of orange, while the rest of her hair was turned upward. Alexis was wearing a white cardigan, a green tank top, dark blue jeans, black tennis shoes, and all her assigned jewelry (necklaces, charm bracelet, and earrings). Her hair was lightly braided and held together with the blue ribbon, minus the two pieces and her bangs that framed her face.

"Maybe we should check with leafy to make sure we're on track." Raimundo advised the group after a sigh, just as they came up to a small pond that parted from the river. Alexis got out the leaf, handing it to the excited Omi, who placed it into the water.

"If you would be so kind, leafy..?" Omi requested to the piece of Nature, who spun a bit, before pointing. The group looked in the direction with excited expressions...Only for them to fall when they saw the old lady from before.

"Kind Strangers." the old woman beckoned them, smiling as she did so. "Would you help an old lady cross the river..? I'm afraid my feet aren't very still."

"Sure! No problem."

"Of cou'ah'se madam!"

Yet just as Raimundo and Alexis started towards her to help, Omi placed a hand before them. "Raimundo! Sister! Remember what Master Fung told us about remaining focused."

Omi was cut off when they heard the old woman yell suddenly, making the group turn to see that she had fallen in the river...And was heading downstream fast..!

"Oh my, help me! Help me!" Raimundo and Alexis didn't have to be told twice, quickly they took off running.

"Raimundo! Zee b'ah'anch!" Alexis pointed out the branch that hung over the river, which they could easily climb and get the woman.

"Got it Nani!" the two seemed to double-time then, running faster than the rushing waters to jump onto the branch. They clung their legs to it before bending over, reaching out their hands to grab the flailing woman and pull her out of the stream safely.

* * *

Alexis and Raimundo helped the old woman walk up the river bank a bit, and back onto the grassy terrain, where the others met them.

"Oooooh thank you, thank you both so much for your kindness..!" the old woman praised the two dragons, before lifting her arm and...And wringing out the water in her skin?.! This earned her disgusted looks from all but Alexis, who simply shuttered at this. "There must be something I can do to repay you."

"Well...You can stop doing...That!" Dojo commented as he got a front-row seat to the odd show, throwing up a bit.

"UH...'ere Madam." Alexis quickly said, shrugging off her cardigan and giving it to the woman. "You can ooze zis to d'ah'y off."

"Oh my, how kind of you." the old woman told the French girl as she took the cardigan, using it like a towel.

Alexis had to stop herself from making a look of disgust as she talked. "Vell, anyzing to make you 'appy, Madam."

"Hey look!" Clay's exclamation caused Alexis to pry her attention away from the woman. "It's that no good snake in tha grass, Spicer..!"

The group took off running towards Jack, who suddenly flew up with the leaf. "Soon the Bird of Paradise will be mine, and there's nothing that can stop me!"

Then, as if some higher being was watching them, Jack got struck by lightning..Causing his heli-pack to stop working, and made him fall...Thankfully his parachute activated...

Only for that to also get struck by lightning.

Man, it wasn't Jack's day was it..?

...

"This is all my fault...If only I had stayed focused..!" Raimundo stated, Alexis nodded her head in agreement, yet Omi stepped in as he placed a hand on both of their arms.

"No Sister, Raimundo, your hearts were in the place where they were supposed to be. You both did the honorable thing."

"But zat still von't make oop fo' za fact zat Jack 'as zee Leaf." Alexis pointed out, looking a bit down the stream.

"Then we have to get it back..!" Kimiko declared, making the entire group nod before they took off running.

* * *

Alexis glared through the tree leaves as she swung through the branches, keeping close to the group as they walked. The French-girl was asked to see if she could spot Spicer...To no avail yet..

The others had stopped running, having tired of it rather soon.

"Uh...Guys..?" Dojo spoke up suddenly, looking around a bit nervously. "I have this creepy feeling...Like we're being watched..!"

Omi seemed to have felt this same way. "Yes, I do too..And I have a pretty good idea by whom..."

* * *

The oddly shaped rocks of the terrain before the group was...

Well, odd.

..

But not as odd as Clay picking up a wrapper from the ground, and licking the contents off.

"Can't be more than uh few minutes old, we're not far behind..!" Kimiko cringed as the wrapper almost touched her, while Alexis simply bent down and put the plastic into her jean pocket. She would properly dispose of it later. With that the group entered the canyon, prompting Raimundo to ask.

"Where are we..?"

"It's the Canyon of Doom and Agony." Dojo clarified, making Alexis' eyebrows knit together.

"Zat es a...Nice name.."

"I have never heard of such a place..!" Omi added in, before Dojo went on a small explanation.

"Well the name's kinda new. It used to be called Hummingbird Acres, but it attracted too many lookie-loos..."

"Oui Dojo, because EV'AH'YONE vould LOVE to come 'ere, into Chase's domain, to visit zee 'ummingb'ah'd Ac'ah'es..." Alexis declared, earning a snicker from Raimundo. Yet their odd humor was cut short when the entire area started to shake. Rocks and stone hands fell from above them, forcing the group to leap and dodge the obstacles.

The odd occurrences became even more scattered when rock limbs started attacking them, swooping down to pry them up. Finally they had to land on their stomachs due to an arm falling, yet as quick as they went down, they were back up once more.

Horror-movie scenarios started to play in Alexis' mind as the Canyon literally LAUGHED at them.

"ZIS ES SOOOOO MESSED OOP!" Alexis yelled out, only to gasp as a sudden rock foot stomped into their path, Omi was the only one to make contact with it though. He pried his face off of the rock, before the yellow-skinned boy glared up at the sky.

"Try as you wish Chase Young, but you will not stop us from reaching the Bird of Paradise..!" Omi said as the foot went away...Only for a large rock hand to shove everyone to the ground. Omi, why'd ya gotta make the Evil Overlord mad..?

"Yeah but...Ah gotta give him an 'A' for effort so far." Clay told Omi, just as Kimiko saw something.

"Hey guys, hurry! I think I've found a way out!" while yelling this, Kimiko pointed to a large light shinning through the darkness. As they got ready to enter, the monks quickly ran backwards as the opening to it suddenly slammed down teeth...Before a giant rock tongue slithered after them.

"Whoooooo-weee! That's tha second biggest tongue ah ever did see!" Clay exclaimed as they rushed away from the rock organ...Only to come to a dead end.

Crap...

And what made matters even more messed up was, that the canyon was laughing at them again...!

"It appears it is time, to kick some tongue..!" Omi proclaimed as the group got ready, only for Raimundo to add in a sassy little comment.

"You said a mouthful."

The tongue crept around the corner, jutting out, just as the group did a combined series of attacks. "WUDAI IRON PALM!"

Once the rock creature was made into chunks of smaller rocks, Clay offered an opinion. "Ah say we mossy on outta here while tha mossyin's good."

The group took this advise, running through the canyons once more and-

DID THE CANYON REALLY HAVE TO START FALLING AROUND THEM?.!

Omi and Alexis were in the front, Omi's agility and Alexis' quick legs working to their slight advantage as the rocks came tumbling down. Just as the two made it up to the top of a large pile of rocks, Alexis noticed something a bit farther into the canyon.

Th-the old lady..?

"Sister..!" Omi called her to attention, forcing her to look up and gasp as the rocks above them tumbled downwards.

"Omi, I'll meet you and zee ozahs outside..! Zhere es somezing I moost do!" Alexis quickly explained, picking up Omi and kissing his forehead, before tossing him to where Clay's lasso wrapped around him. After seeing Omi behind pulled away, the French-girl leaped onto the other side of the pile of rocks.

* * *

"What do we do now?.!" Kimiko questioned her company, Clay pried his eyes away from the rock formation Alexis slipped under to answer. Quickly, the cowboy descended from his small little pillar of rocks.

"Let me handle this partner, it's mah element that's makin' all uh tha ruckus." the group was left to watch then as Clay focused his energy, the rocks continued to fall it seemed. When Clay achieved his atonement, shards of the Earth wrapped around him from his hands to forearms.

"WUDAI CRATER EARTH!" Clay exclaimed, pressing the base of his palms together while thrusting his hands to the rock wall. In rings of gold it seemed, a large circular passageway was pushed into the Canyon side, leading to the outside. "Whooo-wee..!"

The shards fell from Clay's hands as he watched them, just as the others scrambled into the passageway...Only for them to reach back to pull the cowboy safely out of the way from the falling rocks.

"Clay, I never knew you had such wondrous powers..!" Omi praised the Earth Dragon, who smiled at him as he thought about what just happened.

"Yeah..You 'nd me both..!"

"Uh...Guys.?" Raimundo was quick to get their attentions. "What about Nani?.!"

The group looked through the passageway, only seeing darkness.

...

..

"I have faith that Sister is safe." Omi declared, yet his face gave way to slight worry. "...I think..."

* * *

This commercial break has been brought to you by Wuya...Who had to remember to go to the bathroom in this episode.

* * *

Alexis grunted as she ran through the falling rocks, dodging each as fast as they came.

"Hmmmn..! HmmmmmnHNnnahmmm~" the old woman continued to hum as Alexis reached her, before the Nature Dragon quickly picking her up.

"I'm so'ah'y Madam, but zis es NO place fo' 'umming..!" Alexis declared as she ran, the elder didn't seem to be all that the canyon was deteriorating around them...And at a pace that Alexis couldn't keep up with.

"Oh no..!" Alexis whispered to herself as she saw a the rocks having already blocked the exit, with the rest of it blocking the other way.

"Is there a problem dear...?" the woman questioned her, looking at Alexis with a worried expression. The French-girl felt a pang in her heart, for the old woman reminded her a bit of her Grandmama...

"Non, zhere es no p'ah'oblem." Alexis stated confidently, setting down the woman for a moment. "Joost please, don't be af'ah'id."

"Of course, dear." Alexis smiled at this, intertwining her fingers as she raised her fists to the sun with her eyes closed. The rocks were getting closer to them.

A few seconds later, her eyes flew open as her hands split apart to her sides in apposing "L" formation, jumping up high into the air as she did so. Alexis felt herself do a flip and just as her feet were in alignment with the sun, she yelled out. "VUDAI SOL! NATU'AH!"

Once her outreached foot connected with the ground, nothing seemed to happen...

...

Moments later, a forest worth of trees sprung up around them, carrying Alexis and the old woman over the barricade. Quickly the French-girl held her elder in her arms, landing as best as she could without harming her.

...

..

"My, that was quiet fun...!" the old woman chimed with a laugh, leaving Alexis to stare at her for a moment...Only to chorus along with her laughter as she walked down a path. Hoping more than anything that she would find the others.

Yet, a question in Alexis mind, was why would Chase do this to her..? Didn't he still think she was Ying?

* * *

Wuya was angrily glaring at the All-Seeing-Eye, HOW could that little PEST get through the canyon unharmed?.!

"Wuya..?" Chase's voice began, coming back into the room after taking a brisk leave to retrieve more Lao Mang Lon soup. "What are you doing?"

Wuya backed away from the eye, whistling innocently. "Who...? Me? Why, nothing Chase..!"

* * *

It was during her journey along a bleak and grey forest area that Alexis had noticed a small unsettling sound resonating from the woman, apart from the odd hums.

"A'he you 'ung'ah'y Madam..?" Alexis questioned her companion, who gave her a shaky smile.

"Oooooh I will be fine dear, I am just a tad bit peckish..." the woman replied, making Alexis set her down on the ground. Surely the group wouldn't mind a few minutes of waiting for her...Wherever they were.

"Zen please, allow me to take ca'he of zat." Alexis requested, looking around her as she saw the trees. None of them were even recognizable, and probably couldn't produce anything healthy.

Hmmm...

With a cleansing sigh Alexis did her Wudai Manuver. "VUDAI SOL! NATU'AH!"

When her foot came down this time, it didn't take long for a few bundles of fruit-infested bushes to rise up from the ground. The less nature she needed to summon, less time it took for it to appear. Carefully Alexis picked a few good handfuls of the berries, before presenting them to the shaking woman.

"'ere, eat zhese, zey vill 'elp you 'egain some en'ah'gy and st'ah'engz." the woman smiled at this, taking the berries as she ate some.

"Ooooh thank you dear, these berries are very good..!" Alexis smiled at this, bowing in respect.

"Merci, I am joost glad to make you 'appy." Alexis chimed as she lifted herself up, only to see a...A giant squirrel..?

...

..

Maybe she was in Omi's nightmare or somethi-

_**WHAM**_

Nope, never mind, it felt real.

Which only proved another point when the squirrel's ramming made her dive face-first into the fruit bushes. It appears the squirrel was to focused on running away to notice her, so it just kept on running.

Leaving Alexis to cuss in French as she tried to wipe away the berry contents out of her eyes, which stung with the fury of a thousand suns.

"Are you okay...?" the woman questioned her, getting up and helping Alexis, who was furiously rubbing her eyes.

"O-Oui...B-But I-I can't see anyzing..!" Alexis proclaimed, before going to try and blink the contents away.

Yep, still no good...

"Then, allow me to be your eyes, until we can find your friends." Alexis seemed to have no other choice but to allow the woman to guide her as she tried to clear her eyes. She only hoped that nothing else bad happened along their trek.

* * *

But, of course, things didn't always go as Alexis had wished they did.

"I can see your friends, please, wait here as I get them." Alexis could only nod as the woman let go of her arm, walking away with shaky footsteps as Alexis finally managed to get her eyes cleaned.

...

Only to see the old woman walk in front of a GIGAAAAANTIC rotten snake skeleton!...Man, talk about bad luck much..?

"Oh good, I have been looking for you. I've come to pay back your kindness and to return your friend." the old woman stated as the snake suddenly coiled it's tail around her torso, and lifted her up into the air.

"Gotta say, ah can hardly blame tha cridder..!" a familiar cowboy's voice resonated from the side, making Alexis glance over and grin.

"We must focus on our new and improved Wudai powers, and we must do it, together." Omi told the group, Raimundo was about to comment on something when-

"You got zat 'ight Omi!" Alexis chimed as she rushed over to the team, who gave her happy and relieved looks, before they got into their old Dragon X Kumei formation. Yeeet, there was a new name for it.

"WUDAI ORION FORMATION!" Then, in a blinding light, their figures became black with their facial expression white, each outlined in a color.

Clay was green, Kimiko was red, Omi was white, Raimundo was blue, and Alexis was a black/brown.

Clay was the first to make a move, using his Wudai Crater Earth to force a piece of the ground up, then bolted said piece right into the Snake-creature's face. The creature didn't seem to phased by this, and glared down at the Earth Dragon...Giving Raimundo a good opening to circle around Clay once, before bolting right up at the serpent.

"WIND!" Raimundo exclaimed, using a gust of wind to launch the monster upwards into the air, almost taking the old woman with it...Had it not been for the Brazilian catching her. Yet the creature paused in the air, with wings popping up someplace near it's neck, and chased Raimundo.

When the blue-outlined teen passed over Alexis, the Nature Dragon conjured up a large gassy bush, which Raimundo dropped the old woman onto...Before the creature continued to chase him. Yet as the creature and Raimundo passed Clay once more, the cowboy erupted another block of earth, a vain attempt to slow down the beast.

Just as the serpent was about to entangle Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi had his back.

"FIRE!" Kimiko proclaimed, using a burst of amber and heat to set the winged beast aflame. Next, Omi stepped in.

"Water!" Omi had expelled the flame, making the creature become black and hardened, like a large piece of burnt wood.

The chard creature flew towards Raimundo, who gave a smirk before blowing a gust of air at the black-being, which crumbled like a porcelain doll. With that the 5 warriors regrouped and lost their Orion appearance in front of Chase and Wuya, the witch hiding behind the evil overlord.

"How did they learn to do that..?" the evil woman whispered to her companion, who quickly answered.

"Apparently, their Wudai powers have taken hold."

"CHECK IT AND WEEP BABY!" Jack's voice suddenly appeared from above, with an odd red and green parrot in his hands. "I KNEW I'D GET THE BIRD!"

Along with that, Jack also received a nice bit-finger by the parrot, expelling a loud girlish scream.

...

Chase then glanced to the Xiaolin Forces, smirking as he did so.

"It appears that despite your impressive performance, you have lost." Omi glared right back at him, before jutting out a yellow pointer finger.

"Weeee may be outside, but we are not down!"

...

Luckily, Raimundo was there to translate. "I think he means we're down but not out."

Wuya and Chase's only response was disappearing a burst of white lightning...Leaving the Xiaolin Warriors, with nothing.

"Aaaaw, you all look so sad..!" Oh! Right! The old woman was still there. They all turned to her, a frown on her face. "I hope I didn't cause you any trouble."

Alexis walked over to the woman, and give her a comforting smile. "Please, do not be so sad Madam, eet esn't good to be sad."

"And...No, it's not you, it's us." Raimundo informed the woman, each one of the Warriors and Dojo looked a bit sad and defeated. "I'm afraid we messed up, big time."

Suddenly, the most miraculous thing happened..

"Quite the opposite." everyone looked at the woman in awe as her voice became as beautiful as chimes, and her form changed into a wondrous bird. "You see, I am the Bird of Paradise."

"Vell slap mon 'oa'h'se and call me Ishmale..." Alexis gasped out, her jaw slacked as Omi spoke up.

"But...We thought the Bird of Paradise would be a regular bird..!"

"I have come to pay back your kindness by giving you each the greatest gift of all." the Bird of Paradise continued, the group couldn't tear their eyes off her. "In resuring me, I've given you the gift of discovering your finest qualities-"

"Courage,-" Kimiko smiled even more at this.

"Loyalty,-" Omi's jaw widdened into a grin.

"Strength,-" a small blush rose upon Clay's cheeks.

"Laughter,-" Alexis giggled at this, giving a shy smile now.

"and Kindness." Raimundo showed off his teeth in the small smile he gave.

"Those are the greatest gifts you could ever receive."

"Yeaaaah..Even if they don't cost anything." Dojo commented on the Bird's last statement, looking down at the group from atop Clay's hat.

"That was the purpose of the quest." the Bird Of Paradise continued, each Warrior standing taller than ever before. "To arm you with the greatest powers of all, the powers that come from within, that can never be taken away."

As the Bird rose into the air, the group lost their astounded looks when she began to sing again.

"Welp." Clay started once the Bird of Paradise was out of hearing range. "She's one mighty impressive bird, but she couldn't carry uh tune in uh bucket."

* * *

Alexis sighed as she cleaned the dishes, which was the chore Master Fung had given to her upon the group's arrival. She didn't sigh due to the chore, it was one she had gotten several years to get used to.

...

What was worrying her was the fact that Louis hadn't called in what seemed to be forever, after declaring that he had finally found out what he was going to do with an ice-skating troupe that he was working with. He had promised to call her once everything was sorted out.

Yet, he had yet to call..

"Yo Nani, you alright..?" Raimundo questioned from behind the Nature Dragon, who jumped at the noise, yet relaxed after finding that it was only the Brazilian boy.

"Oui...Joost a bit...Vo'ah'ied's all." Raimundo gave her a comforting smile, before giving the French girl a pat on the back.

"I'm sure it'll be alright Nani, ya just gotta keep your head up, ya know..?" Alexis blinked at him...Soon after, a small giggle escaped her lips.

"Joost zee zing zee p'ah'son of Kindness vould say." Raimundo couldn't help but laugh along with her, ruffling her hair a bit.

"Yeah, well I could say the same thing to you, Miss Laughter..!"

* * *

Alexis happily squealed as she saw the garden regrow before her, her Wudai abilities helping her achieve what normally was impossible. Yet, then again, they really didn't do anything "normal".

She could grow any plant or tree from any season, Mother Nature was her ally! She could grow anything to her heart's content!

"Tres bien! Simply tres bien!" Alexis cheered, her eyes sparkling. Oooooh what should she plant next?

Passion fruits? Papaya? Rhubarb? Oooooh, maybe even mangoes~!

And the foods she'd be able to make...!

Coconut cookies, Caribbean fruit salad!

Oooh yeah, mama likes~

* * *

Mayhemb; Once again, I am sorry for the inconvenient lack of updates, but as explained above I was not allowed to watch any cartoons for a while...So once again, my apologies. And I hope this sneak peak to the next chapter will make up for it also.

* * *

**~Sneak-Peak~**

(my own made chapter by the way)

Raimundo shook Kimiko's shoulders, trying to wake the Japanese girl up as fear welled up inside him. Not to far away, Clay and Omi were trying to do the same with Alexis.

What had happened when Jack turned the Shen Gong Wu combo on them..?

"Kimiko! Kimiko! Come on, wake up! PLEASE!" Raimundo kept on yelling, and felt a tremendous weight lifted off of his shoulders when the Tohomiko girl's eyes fluttered open.

Yet he could already tell, something was...

Off.

"Vh...Vhat 'apponed..?"


End file.
